El Precio de ser un Mortal
by Blankfans
Summary: Hay que tener mucho cuidado con lo que se desea... si se cumple, no siempre puede resultar como esperamos...¿Se imaginan a un Vincent viviendo nuevamente una vida mortal, teniendose que adaptar a su nueva condicion y aceptando las consecuencias?
1. Capitulo1

Buenas!! Me presento porque soy nueva aquí, soy Blankfans, y este es el primer fan fic que publico en esta página, aunque ya llevo bastante tiempo escribiéndolo y publicándolo en otra comunidad. Es un fic bastaaaaaaaante largo (En realidad exageradamente largo) y se desarrolla inmediatamente después del final de Dirge of Cerberus (Saben, cuando Shelke se encuentra con Vincent en la cascada). Cuando comencé a escribir me había pasado el juego en japonés, por lo tanto hay algunos errores de concordancia con la historia en inglés y en español, aunque eso no altera el rumbo del fic.

Espero les guste, dedicado a todos los fans de la pareja Vincent y Yuffie, y colaborando con los fics en español de Ff7 . Espero sus opiniones y reviews XD

Ah! Y por último...si llega a gustarles mi fic y por casualidad tienen alguna página web o algo así y quieran mi historia para publicarla allí o para otro fin en específico, me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber a través de un review o por un mail. Pido esto porque yo hago igual cuando quiero publicar una historia que no es mía, no cuesta nada pedir permiso, así se evitan problemas y mal entendidos .

-----------------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo 1: Como si fuera la primera vez**_

Vincent se había preguntado desde hace rato como demonios lograría bajar de aquella cascada, siempre que venía lo hacía a los lomos de un Chocobo de montaña, pero esta vez había despertado en aquel sitio sin saber como había logrado llegar hasta ahí, simplemente había despertado a los pies del altar de Lucrecia, y a pesar de toda su agilidad y equilibrio era sumamente peligroso, incluso para él, saltar desde esa altura habiendo la posibilidad de que quedara como una calcomanía estampada en el suelo.

La infantil voz de Shelke lo sacó de su análisis, y como si esta le hubiera leído la mente hizo resonar una pequeña risilla y se dirigió a él con picardía:

Shelke: Traje un par de chocobos dorados si es lo que te preocupa, están detrás de esas rocas, bajaremos en un dos por tres de esta montaña.

Shelke pasó por detrás de las rocas y trajo tomados por las riendas a los dos chocobos dorados que literalmente había "robado" del establo del Séptimo Cielo, ella le ofreció el chocobo macho de la pareja para que montará sobre él.

Shelke: Me sorprende que con ese sexto sentido que tienes no te hayas dado cuenta del trinar de los chocobos detrás de la rocas...bueno supongo que es por el ruido del agua de la cascada

Vincent la miró un instante y reflexionó un poco ese comentario... es verdad, no se había dado cuenta del sonido producido por los chocobos...para una persona normal no hubiera sido nada extraño, pero para Vincent Valentine... realmente lo sorprendió este suceso, sin embargo no le dio demasiada importancia y supuso que Shelke tenía la razón

Vincent: Si... probablemente fue por el agua

Shelke: Bueno ¿a que esperamos? volvamos a Edge!

Vincent: De acuerdo...pero tengo una pregunta¿alguien más se enteró de que estoy aquí?

Shelke: No lo creo, mandaste el mensaje solo a mi móvil ¿no es así?, no quise avisarle a nadie, quiero darles a todos una sorpresa...digamos que es una manera de agradecer todo lo que han hecho por mí

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la niña, y aunque primeramente la reacción del chico fue de sorpresa ante esa desconocida actitud en Shelke igualmente le devolvió el gesto

Vincent: Comprendo...entonces lo mejor será apresurarnos, no quiero estropear su plan

Shelke asintió con la cabeza y así poco a poco comenzaron a descender la colina, tocaron suelo y siguieron su camino pasando por el pequeño riachuelo que separa a Nibelheim del resto del continente, pasaron por Cañón Cosmo, Gongaga y por otro pequeño riachuelo mientras que a distancia se observaba el Gold Saucer. Durante todo este recorrido los labios de Vincent no dejaron de tener dibujada una sonrisa, se sentía libre, libre al fin para poder disfrutar del placentero sonido del viento, de la tranquilidad del río antes de desembocar en el mar, de ver maravillado a los pájaros volar y sentir el olor de los árboles cercanos al lugar, simplemente nunca había tenido tiempo de detenerse a disfrutar de esas cosas que para él eran algo insignificante, sin embargo ahora lo veía como el acto más placentero que había realizado en mucho tiempo, por fin su alma se había redimido y ahora podía sin culpa alguna disfrutar de los pequeños regalos de la naturaleza.

La niña de cabellos naranja notó el cambio en la expresión de Vincent, se le veía relajado y feliz, ya no tenía esa mirada melancólica y distante con la cual lo había conocido, y se sintió muy tranquila al ver que su compañero finalmente había saldado las cuentas pendientes con aquella mujer, cuyos recuerdos seguían estando en su interior y revolviéndole los sentimientos de vez en cuando. Un pequeño trinar del chocobo hembra los sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos

Shelke: Tranquila Kiara, tranquila, buena chica

Vincent¿Que le sucede?

Shelke: No es nada, solo que tiene hambre, me los llevé sin permiso antes de la hora de su desayuno

Vincent: Eso no ha estado bien

Shelke: Jejeje, lo sé, pero tenía que llevar a cabo mi plan, y sin los chocobos me hubiera sido imposible llegar

Vincent: No debiste meterte en problemas para venir a buscarme, no era necesario que te preocuparas, yo podía arreglármelas

Shelke: JA! y como pretendías bajar de allí? si no hubiera llegado probablemente hubieras estado días allí pidiendo ayuda esperando a cualquier viajero que pasase cerca

Vincent: Aun así lo que hizo esta mal

Shelke: Vamos¿después de todo lo que hemos pasado vienes a hablarme de esa forma? ya no te angusties, seguro que cuando llegues a todos se les olvidara que me fugue con los chocobos

Vincent: ...

Un nuevo graznido los tomo desprevenidos, esta vez era del chocobo macho

Shelke: oh! ahora tu también? uy, será mejor que nos apresuremos

Y en un dos por tres se encaminaron nuevamente hacia Edge. A partir del primer graznido el chocobo macho había comenzado a sentirse incomodo y de vez en cuando se detenía sin hacerle caso a su jinete, esto comenzaba a sacar de sus casillas a Vincent quien de diversas formas halaba las riendas para obligarlo a que siguiera andando

Shelke: Su nombre es Hibiki, algo obstinado eh?

Vincent: Creo que la palabra "Algo" se queda corta...

Shelke: Jejeje, si igual que su dueña

Vincent¿quien es la dueña?

Shelke: La única persona que conozco que es más obstinada que ese pajarraco, Yuffie

La cara de Vincent tomó una expresión un poco más seria y melancólica mientras miraba a Shelke...Yuffie...casi se olvidaba de ella, la pobre debió haberse sentido tan mal después de lo sucedido...

Vincent:...es verdad...como esta ella?

Shelke frunció un poco el ceño ante la pregunta del pistolero

Shelke: Supongo que bien...anda de un lado para otro, no ha dejado en paz a Cloud insistiéndole que te buscara después de lo que pasó con Omega, su impaciencia es insoportable

Los rasgos de Vincent se aflojaron y su mirada se fijó al suelo, se sentía algo culpable por no haberla llamado a ella también, e igualmente se compadeció de Cloud, cuantas cosas no habría soportado el pobre con la insistencia de la ninja, se sintió en la necesidad de llegar lo más rápido posible para que ya no causara más alborotos, aunque desconocía la reacción que podrían tener los chicos cuando lo vieran, se rió en su mente con el simple hecho de pensar que lo confundieran con un fantasma

Vincent: Entonces habrá que apresurarse, las cosas deben estar caóticas con Yuffie en esas condiciones

Vincent le acarició la nuca al ave dorada y le hablo suavemente

Vincent: Si en verdad eres como tu dueña cederás ante un buen chantaje, si caminas rápidamente te prometo las mejores verduras Skils de todo el mundo, sé muy bien donde encontrarlas

El Chocobo abrió sus alas con emoción y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos emprendió la carrera por las profundas aguas cercanas a Costa del Sol

Shelke: e-EH!!! Vincent espérame!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al paso en el que iban Hibiki y Kiara no tardaron mucho en llegar a las cercanías del pantano Zolom, esquivando a la enorme serpiente a una velocidad que seguramente superaría la de la luz, finalmente llegaron a las afueras de Edge, una pequeña ciudad que fue construida entre Midgar y Kalm, allí Tifa había reabierto el Bar "Séptimo Cielo" y ahora vivía ahí junto con Cloud, Marlene, Denzel, Barret y la nueva integrante Shelke. Antes de bajar del lomo del ave Vincent pasó sus manos por su cabello alborotado por el viento para peinarlo un poco; jadeando Shelke también hizo lo mismo

Shelke: Tenías razón, no puede resistirse a un buen chantaje...

Vincent: Ja! vayamos al bar

Ambos tomaron a sus chocobos por las riendas y se dirigieron a la tienda de Tifa, primeramente dejaron a los chocobos es su respectivo establo que se encontraba en la parte trasera, cerraron las cercas y Shelke dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio

Shelke: Ves? tanto preocuparnos para nada! nadie se dio cuenta

Pero ese sentimiento de triunfo se quebró en pedazos cuando escucho una furiosa voz maternal acercándose por la puerta trasera

Tifa¿Con que nadie se dio cuenta eh? Shelke que estabas pensando? estaba muy...!!

Las palabras de Tifa se ahogaron en su garganta cuando terminó de abrir la puerta y observó la inconfundible capa deteriorada del pistolero. Tifa abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces intentando asimilar aquella escena, se rasco un poco los ojos para asegurarse de que lo que veía no era producto de la rabia

Tifa: V--Vincent!!!!!

No hubo más que decir Tifa salió corriendo por aquella puerta y se acerco al muchacho observándolo anonadada, seguidamente lo tomo por los hombros

Tifa: WA!!! Eres tu!!! no puedo creerlo!!! pero como???

Shelke: Recibí un mensaje de él en mi celular, así que fui a buscarlo, por eso me llevé los chocobos

Vincent: Tifa por favor no te enojes con ella, yo fui el que la llamo

Tifa¿Chocobos?? que Chocobos?? AH! Si esos chocobos!...AY!! que importan los condenados Chocobos!!! estas vivo Vincent!!! Yuffie tenía razón!!!

Vincent: Eh? a que te refieres?

Tifa: Desde que despareciste Yuffie anda buscándote como loca, incluso tiene al pobre Cloud como una marioneta complaciéndola buscándote por varios lugares, él creía que te habías muerto, pero Yuffie seguía allí insistiendo!

Vincent: Ya veo...

La expresión de Vincent se tornó bastante seria y a la vez sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, debía ver a Yuffie, y rápido

Tifa finalmente lo soltó y se le quedó mirando por un instante, sonrió gentilmente mientras extendía su mano hacia la puerta que acababa de abrir

Tifa: Pues que estamos esperando? esto hay que celebrarlo! entremos! Voy a preparar algo riquísimo, para chuparse los dedos¿les parece?

Shelke: Buena idea! tengo hambre!

Tifa: Pues claro si te fuiste sin comer nada ¬¬, ah! por cierto no se te olvide darle el desayuno a los chocobos

Tifa le entregó un saco con verduras Gisal a la chica y esta con desprecio y enojo comenzó a darle de comer a las aves

Shelke: Molestas avesuchas!

Vincent y su voluptuosa compañera entraron al bar, se sentaron en la barra y Tifa le ofreció algo para beber

Vincent: Un poco de agua mineral estará bien por favor

Tifa: Jajaja! sabía que pedirías eso, nunca cambiaras

Delicadamente le sirvió su pedido y se lo entregó deslizándolo por la barra con bastante destreza

Tifa: Bien fría, como te gusta!

Vincent: Muchas gracias

Tifa: Cuando finalmente te decidas a tomar algo de cerveza solo pídela, te haré un gran descuento

Vincent: Eso no ocurrirá por ahora...pero gracias...y cuénteme, como están los demás?

Tifa: Pues como ya te dije Cloud esta buscándote como loco por cada rincón del planeta, llega amargado todas las noches, pobrecito ññ

Vincent: Siento mucho todos los problemas que pude haber causado

Tifa: No tienes nada de que disculparte hombre! si eres el nuevo héroe del planeta, supongo que eso también tiene a Cloud un poco molesto jajajaja!

Vincent: jejeje

Tifa: A ver...Barret perdió las esperanzas a las primeras semanas y se rindió a la hora de buscarte, ahora esta trabajando como mecánico, consiguió empleo hace poco

Vincent: Me alegro de escuchar eso

Tifa: Reeve debe estar con su organización arreglando algunos daños que causó la explosión de Omega, de vez en cuando llamaba para informarnos si sabía algo de ti. Cid se le veía muy triste, no quiso ayudar a buscar, solo se fue a Ciudad Cohete, no he sabido más de él. Nanaki vino para acá después de lo de Omega, él y Shelke se han vuelto grandes amigos. Y yo, bueno no he podido hacer mucho, tengo que atender la tienda, hace semanas que tenemos bastantes clientes, así que Yuffie esta dándome una mano

Vincent levantó rápidamente la mirada y golpeó ligeramente la mesa

Vincent: Quieres decir que Yuffie esta aquí?!

Tifa: Si, eso dije, pero...

La conversación fue cortada cuando se escucharon unos pequeños pasos que bajaban las escaleras estrepitosamente

Yuffie: Oye Tifa! donde te pongo esta cochina vajilla??

Vincent se levantó de su asiento un tanto nervioso por la reacción de Yuffie cuando descubriera que su teoría sobre la supervivencia de él era correcta. La pequeña ninja no lograba ver nada pues llevaba en brazos una torre de platos que le impedían descubrir lo que había frente a ella. A falta de una respuesta Yuffie reaccionó algo molesta mientras doblaba hacia un lado el cuello para ver la causa del silencio

Yuffie: Tifa???! me oyes?? donde pongo esta mierda! es más pesada de lo que parece!-- !!!

Una sinfonía de vidrios rotos fue lo próximo que se escuchó, la ninja había dejado caer toda la vajilla ante la impresión de lo que sus ojos veían...tenía que ser un sueño... será posible? era él?

Yuffie:...V--Vin---Vincent...??

Vincent:...Hola Yuffie...

Fue lo único que logró responderle, pero su mirada expresaba todo aquello que de sus labios no salieron. Yuffie lo veía sorprendida, perdida en su mirada de fuego, no podía creerlo, sus ojos grisáceos comenzaron a llenarse de agua haciéndose cristalinos, su cuerpo finamente comenzó a responderle y lentamente fue acercándose a él con aquella mirada perdida, mientras más avanzaba más intensificaba su andar, hasta que comenzó a correr y se lanzó de lleno a sus brazos guindándose de su cuello y posando su cara en su amplio pecho.

Yuffie: Vincent!!! Eres tu! Eres tu! Estas vivo! Lo sabia, lo sabia! Tu no podías haber muerto!

Vincent: Yuffie...

De manera inconsciente Vincent le devolvió el abrazo, posó sus manos alrededor de su delgada cintura y la presionó contra su cuerpo cálidamente. Tifa se sentía de más allí, así que decidió salir del lugar y dejar solos a los reencontrados. Justo cuando ella se disponía a salir, Shelke se preparaba para entrar, así que la mujer la agarro del brazo y la sacó con ella del bar.

Shelke¿Pero que haces?

Tifa: No debemos entrar aún, deja que hablen un rato solos

Shelke¿Solos? porque?

Tifa: No lo sé muy bien...pero por lo que veo entre Vincent y Yuffie ha surgido un gran cariño después de que se enfrentaron juntos a Omega y a los Deepground Solidiers...ella se sintió muy culpable por la supuesta muerte de él...lo mejor será dejarlos solos para que aclaren las cosas

Lo único que pudo hacer Shelke fue descargarse con un puchero y una expresión de rabia en su rostro.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Dentro seguían abrazados aquel par, Yuffie aun guindada del cuello de Vincent soltando un par de lágrimas de felicidad y emoción, Vincent acariciaba suavemente su corto cabello negro mientras ella enterraba cada vez más la cara en el cuello de él, una corta frase por parte de la ninja rompió el silencio

Yuffie: Vincent...

Vincent: Dime...

Yuffie: Tu...

La ninja alzó su brazo por detrás de la nuca del pistolero y dejo caer sobre la cabeza de él un fuerte puñetazo, rápidamente se soltaron y con un pequeño gemido de queja Vincent colocó su mano sobre la parte dolida agachando la mirada.

Yuffie: ERES UN IDIOTA!! UN COMPLETO IMBESIL!!! COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE ASUSTARME ASI??? INCLUSO PENSABAMOS QUE HABIAS MUERTO! NO SABES LO MAL QUE ME SENTI DESPUES DE ESA PUTA EXPLOSION!! ARGGRR!!!! ERES IMPOSIBLE!!! UN TOTAL Y COMPLETO PAPANATAS!!!

Y cruzándose de brazos le dio la espalda al hombre con su cara infantilmente molesta, mientras Vincent recuperándose de la impresión levantaba la mirada del suelo, la miró con picardía y con una medio sonrisa juguetona

Vincent: Debo interpretar eso como una manera de decir que estaba preocupada por mi?

Yuffie se sonrojó al máximo ante el sarcasmo en sus palabras y volteándose rápidamente lo miró furica a los ojos

Yuffie: P--Pues que esperabas eh??? que me quedara muy tranquila comiendo galleticas y leche tibia después que desapareciste??!

Vincent suspiro jocosamente y la miró con una profunda ternura en sus ojos carmesíes

Vincent: Gracias por preocuparte por mi...y siento no haber venido antes, si hubiera podido lo habría hecho

La joven suavizó sus rasgos mientras el rubor desaparecía, no comprendía muy bien lo que Vincent decía, tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza y no dudo en comenzar con el infalible interrogatorio.

Yuffie:...pero... como?...es decir...¿como sobreviste a ese soberano impacto?

Vincent tomó asiento tranquilamente como si ya hubiera esperado que la ninja le preguntara eso, suspiro profundamente y comenzó con la explicación

Vincent: En realidad... solo recuerdo que Omega comenzaba a elevarse hacia el cielo para llevarse las almas de este planeta y para detenerlo me lancé en picada contra él... de resto no puedo recordar mucho más, solo sé que desperté frente al altar de Lucrecia en las cascadas de Nibelheim...en ese momento supe que gracias a ella había sobrevivido...llámalo como quieras, una corazonada tal vez...pero sé que fue así...sin ella quien sabe lo que podría haber ocurrido...

Yuffie: Gracias a...¿Lucrecia?

Vincent: Ella esta en un lugar mejor...descansando tranquilamente; en paz...no tengo de que preocuparme, su alma se ha redimido, y con su perdón, la mía lo ha hecho también...

Yuffie observó la expresión de alivio y de felicidad en el rostro de su amigo, se le veía diferente, se veía realmente feliz...ella sonrió dulcemente y se sentó al lado de él empujándolo con la cadera

Yuffie: Que bien! eso quiere decir que finalmente te has perdonado a ti mismo todos los pecados que nunca cometiste pero que tu mismo te inventaste para atormentarte una y otra vez sin parar durante todos estos años?!

Vincent la miró con extrañeza, mientras ella esperaba su respuesta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Vincent: Je...podríamos decir que si...

Yuffie se levantó de un salto y se paró frente a él con movimientos exagerados para celebrar el triunfo

Yuffie: YUPI!!! Eso si que es una buena noticia!! Ya era hora hombre!! mucha tortura para una sola persona jajaja!

Vincent asintió con la cabeza algo jocoso, aunque sin perder ese porte que tanto lo caracteriza, Yuffie notó inmediatamente el cambio en su mirada, ya no era esa mirada sombría y perdida, esa mirada era diferente, a través de sus ojos se dio cuenta de que en realidad algo había cambiado en él, ella acercó su rostro un poco al de él para observarlo más detalladamente; algo avergonzado Vincent se alejó un poco preguntándose que le ocurría a la chica

Vincent: Que pasa?

Yuffie: mmmm...nu se...estas raro...estas diferente...

Vincent soltó una pequeña risa ante este comentario y esta vez fue él quien acercó un poco su rostro al de la joven

Vincent: A si?, pues acaba de robar las palabras que iban a salir de mi boca, usted también esta diferente

Yuffie se sonrojó y se alejó de un golpe de él, la cara divertida del pistolero no se desvanecía

Yuffie: Diferente yo?? en que forma?

Vincent: mm... no sé, estas rara...

Y se rió más fuerte que la vez anterior, Yuffie frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar que le había respondido con las mismas palabras que ella, y para que su orgullo no se viera redoblado decidió cambiar el tema

Yuffie: Y como lograste llegar hasta aquí?

Vincent: A... pues...en cuanto recuperé la conciencia le envié un mensaje a Shelke a su móvil, no le pedí que fuera por mí, pero se apareció allá y...

Yuffie: QUE?????!!!!!! Llamaste a esa enana y no fuiste capaz de llamar a la tienda para avisar también?????????!!!!!! PERFECTO!! ESTO ES PERFECTO!!

Vincent: Lo siento, no era para que te lo tomaras a mal, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y...

Yuffie: Y yo aquí como una estúpida buscándote debajo de cada roca del cochino planeta mientras tu intercambiabas mensajitos con esa niñata!!!!!! ARGGG!!!!

Vincent: Pero porque enojarse tanto por algo tan insignificante?

Yuffie: INSIGNIFICANTE!!!????? Que idiota eres!!

Vincent no comprendía aquella actitud en Yuffie¿porque se molestaba tanto por un simple mensaje de texto al móvil de Shelke?

Yuffie: No tienes idea de todo lo mal que me sentí, cierto?, me sentí tan culpable por todo, por haber sido solo un estorbo en nuestro encuentro con Nero, por no haberte podido ayudar cuando fuiste absorbido por la ráfaga de Mako cuando intentaste protegerme, por no haber podido detener el ascenso de Omega...cuando ocurrió la explosión...pensé que habías muerto...y me sentí tan inútil...tan impotente...si tu no me hubieras protegido no te habrías transformado en Caos y no habrías perdido el control...y...

Con cada palabra que decía los puños de Yuffie iban apretándose más y más, y sus ojos nuevamente comenzaban a tornarse vidriosos

Vincent: Yuffie...usted no tuvo la culpa de nada de lo que ocurrió, si la protegí fue porque quise hacerlo no porque fuera un estorbo que tenía que cuidar...todo lo que sucedió simplemente debía de ocurrir, no debe sentirse mal por ello...

Yuffie seguía con la mirada baja, rechinando los dientes, no parecía querer entender lo que Vincent le decía

Vincent: De verdad lo siento...nunca quise que se sintiera así, si arriesgue mi vida fue para salvar la suya y la de todas las demás personas de este planeta, de verdad discúlpeme por todos los malos ratos que debe haber pasado por mi culpa...

La chica levanto lentamente la mirada del suelo y lo miró con cierta tristeza, debía admitir que había hablado de más dejando al descubierto sentimientos que ni ella misma había terminado de asimilar después del accidente de Omega, en esta ocasión tuvo que doblegar su orgullo y admitir que había hablado de forma egoísta pensando solamente en ella, sin tomar en cuenta que ese sacrificio que hizo su amigo era la última esperanza del planeta...

Yuffie:...je... creo que hable demasiado...

Vincent:...Yuffie

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuera del bar Shelke esperaba impaciente la oportunidad de entrar para arruinarles la conversación a Vincent y a Yuffie, pero con la presencia de Tifa vigilándola era una misión imposible

Shelke: Ya?

Tifa: Que no! esperemos a que ambos se desahoguen!

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de una motocicleta estacionándose cerca de allí, minutos después apareció Cloud con una cara de pocos amigos y con fuertes zapateos de rabia que parecían crear un sismo mientras más se acercaba

Tifa: E-Eh...Hola Cloud! Buenas tardes

Cloud: ¬¬...que tienen de buenas?

Tifa: Uy! pero que te pasa?

Cloud sentía que echaba chispas por la cabeza y que de sus orejas salía humo desprendido

Cloud: Que, que me pasa?? QUE, QUE ME PASA!?? Te diré que es lo que me pasa!!! Llevo semanas buscando como un sabueso a ese soquete de Vincent!! Teniendo la mayor paciencia de este universo soportando las quejas y mandatos de Yuffie!!! Sin contar las fastidiosas llamadas al móvil y los infinitos mensajitos de texto!!! "Cloud encontraste a Vincent???" De paso, en el camino me atacaron una manada de Bengalas y casi me voy contra el pantano Zolom cuando me topo con un Begimo en la praderas!!!!! PERO AHI NO ACABA LA COSA!! de regreso decido echar gasolina en Kalm y me encuentro con el Idiota de Cait Sith y de Reeve y "literalmente" me obligaron a ayudarlos a recoger unos escombros!!!! La gasolina me costo un wevo y los dos ojos de la cara!!! y Una inoportuna paloma me cagó mientras iba por la carretera!!! Y TODO PARA QUE???!!! PARA NADA!! VINCENT NO ESTA POR NINGUN LADO¿la moraleja del día de hoy? NO SIGAS BUSCANDO A ALGUIEN QUE SABES QUE ESTA MUERTO!

Tifa: AY! pero como puedes decirlo de esa manera tan insensible! Vincent es nuestro amigo!

Cloud: Corrección Tifa, "ERA", lamentablemente esta muerto, yo lo apreciaba mucho y también me duele saberlo, pero hay que aceptar la realidad...Si me disculpan apesto a mierda de paloma, así que voy a darme un baño y a dormir el resto de la semana

Con movimientos ridículos de furia Cloud se dispone a entrar al bar

Tifa: HEY CLOUD! No creo que debas...

Cloud: Tifa, por si no lo has notado estoy MUY furioso y apesto a mierda, así que nada de lo que digas impedirá que entre

Shelke: Pero Cloud, tenemos algo que decirte, Vinc...

Cloud: No oigo, no oigo soy de palo!

Tifa: CLOUD! ESPERA!!!

Y tapándose los oídos entró en el bar...logra ver a Yuffie parada frente a la puerta

Cloud: Yuffie, no me molestes que vengo de muy mal...!!

Cuando observó bien y se dio cuenta de quien la acompañaba su cuerpo se paralizó en seco, y mientras abría y cerraba los ojos de la impresión iba dando pasos hacia atrás lentamente

Vincent: Hola Clo...

Cloud: AHRRRRR!!!!! UN FANTASMA!!!!!!!!! DISCULPAME ESPIRITU DE VINCENT!! No quise ser tan rudo con referencia a tu muerte!!! DE VERDAD LO SIENTO!!!

Vincent: EHH??

Yuffie no pudo evitar estallar en una fuerte carcajada mientras se agarraba el estómago y señalaba a Cloud en forma de burla, detrás del asustado se abrió la puerta y entraron Tifa y Shelke

Tifa: Te dije que no entraras!

Cloud: TIFA!!! MIRALO!!! ES---ES EL FANTASMA DE VINCENT!!!!

Tifa: El fantasma de Vincent? No seas ridículo! Es Vincent! No esta muerto!

Cloud se calmó un poco y su cara mostró una estúpida expresión caricaturesca (..U) de vergüenza cuando comprendió que ese era el Vincent de carne y hueso y pensó en la ridícula escena que había hecho. Todos cayeron en carcajadas y burlas mientras Cloud quería que la tierra se lo tragara

Yuffie: debiste verte la cara Cloud!! JAJAJA!!!

Vincent: Cuidado Cloud, si sigues hablando mal de mí puedo aparecer noche a noche en tu habitación y robarte hasta el último de tus calzoncillos

Las risas se intensificaron hasta el punto en el que pareció que el lugar iba a temblar, incluso los mismos Vincent y Shelke se unieron a la fiesta de carcajadas, Cloud sintió como si su cabeza fuera un termómetro que poco a poco subía la temperatura hasta finalmente explotar

Cloud: SON UNOS!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Al rato todo volvió a la calma, Cloud había ido a darse una ducha de agua fría, mientras el resto de las muchachas junto a Vincent se sentaron en la barra para hablar un poco. Cuando Tifa le pidió una explicación al pistolero este le dio la misma respuesta que le había dado a Yuffie, Shelke no parecía tener curiosidad por lo que había sucedido, ella no se había molestado en preguntar, pues la cara del hombre de ojos rojizos decía todo lo que ella quería saber.

Momentos después Cloud llegó ya refrescado y con un nuevo cambio de ropa mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla

Cloud: A ver...donde es que me quede?...A SI! Vincent!!! Que gusto verte amigo!!

Vincent: Lo mismo digo Cloud

Vincent se paró de su asiento mientras Cloud levantaba su brazo para darle una fuerte chócala y un amistoso apretón de manos a su recién aparecido compañero

Cloud: De verdad que me asustaste! No creí que sobrevivieras a esa explosión, sabía que eras resistente, pero esto supera todas mis expectativas¿¿de que diablos estas hecho eh?? Jajaja

Vincent: Je...supongo que de lo mismo que tu...te vi cuando recibiste el ataque de Rosso en la Guerra de Midgar, que hayas sobrevivido es toda una hazaña

Cloud: Si, la tipa en verdad que estaba loca...pero no es momento de hablar de eso!! Dime como rayos le hiciste?? Tienes que enseñarme!

Vincent solo alcanzó a soltar un pequeño suspiro jocoso, ya el contar la historia de su sobrevivencia se estaba haciendo repetitivo, incluso para la paciencia de él

Vincent: Como le he dicho a todas...la verdad no lo sé, después de la explosión desperté en las cascadas de Nibelheim y Shelke me trajo hasta aquí...

Cloud miró curioso a la niña de cabellos naranjas y le regalo un gran sonrisa

Cloud: Buen trabajo Shelke!

Shelke: Solo quería agradecerles todo lo que habían hecho por mí, me pareció que esa era la mejor manera de hacerlo

En una de las mesas del bar se escucho a la hasta ahora callada Yuffie refunfuñar mientras apoyaba el codo sobre la tabla

Yuffie: Ahora todo el merito es para ella eh?, bien de acuerdo! a mi nadie me ha felicitado por mi glorioso triunfo al llegar al núcleo de Omega! No fue fácil sobrevivir hasta allí y de paso apagar los reactores yo sola!! Pero bien ignórenme, así como Vincent lo hizo durante todo el camino!

Todos callaron ante el comentario, especialmente Vincent quien agachó la mirada, él ya sabia que la ninja lo había interpretado de esa forma, no era que él la ignorará, al contrario, se preocupaba por ella, pero su continuo enfoque en las repentinas transformaciones en Caos, la presencia de Lucrecia a través de Shelke y el tortuoso camino que tuvo que recorrer para llegar a las profundidades de Midgar seguramente habían hecho sentir a Yuffie que él no le prestaba la suficiente atención como compañeros de misión que eran. La voz de Shelke no se hizo callar, con una expresión un tanto indiferente se volteó sobre su silla dándole la espalda a la chica que la acababa de criticar deliberadamente.

Shelke: La codicia de ciertas personas es intolerable, piensan que el mundo gira a su alrededor y que deben recibir todo el mérito de las cosas...

La ninja no tardó en replicar levantándose de su asiento con una expresión bastante molesta, sus puños apretados y sus piernas ligeramente flexionadas

Yuffie: Maldita criatura!!! Si quieres insultarme que sea de frente!!!!!!! Deja ya las indirectas, cobarde!!!!

Shelke: Los codiciosos también se caracterizan por ser explosivos a la hora de defenderse, además que se molestan cuando alguien les restriega la verdad en su cara

Yuffie: TUUU!!!!!!! HIJA DE LA GRANDISIMA...!!!!!!!!!!

Tifa: Bueeeeeeno! que tal si dejamos esta discusión para otro día? Vincent esta de regreso, eso hay que celebrarlo en grande!! Además hay que avisarles a los otros

Cloud: Estoy de acuerdo Tifa! Los demás se alegraran de ver al nuevo salvador del planeta!

Vincent: Jejeje...gracias...pero por favor no me llames así en público, no quiero llamar la atención...

Cloud: ¬¬ con ese traje tuyo tío no te hace falta el apodo para llamar la atención...

Tifa: Muy bien entonces ya esta decidido! Yuffie!! Hoy cerramos temprano!! necesitamos el bar libre para esta noche

Yuffie: A la orden mi capitana!

Y luego de una reverencia militar se dispuso a cambiar el cartel de la entrada de "Abierto" a "Cerrado" XD. El alivio que Vincent sintió fue indescriptible, Tifa había intervenido justo a tiempo y de la manera más acertada para evitar una pelea a muerte entre las dos chicas más jóvenes del grupo, y al parecer Yuffie había olvidado bastante rápido las indirectas que le había lanzado Shelke...recordó tiempos atrás cuando entre ambas tampoco existía una bonita relación y suspiró hondamente --U

Cloud: OK! Que no se diga más!! Marlene!!!! Pásame el teléfono por favor, tengo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas y el celular se me quedó sin bateríaaaa!!!

Segundos después se escucharon los pequeños pasos de la niña bajando las escaleras, traía el teléfono entre sus manos

Marlene: Aquí tienes Cloud...??!

Marlene al igual que los demás se sorprendió al reconocer el hombre con capa roja que se encontraba entre ellos, su cuerpo también se paralizó unos momentos para seguidamente escuchar el teléfono caer al suelo mientras la niña corría hacia él

Marlene: VinnieSan!!!!!!

Y con un salto casi acrobático ella se le abalanzó encima y se colgó de su cuello halándole un poco sus largos cabellos y obligándolo a agacharse algo incomodo

Marlene: Vinniesan volviste!!!! Donde estabas?? Hace tiempo que no venías a visitarme!

No pudiendo resistir más Marlene se dejó caer, y cual gato astuto cayó de pie para impresión de todos. La niña esperaba una respuesta con una sonrisa inocente y con sus ojos bien abiertos con un brillo de ilusión que conmovieron profundamente a Vincent, él se reincorporó y la cargó suavemente hasta la altura de su cara devolviéndole la sonrisa

Marlene: Yupi!!! VinnieSan has sonreido!! Que wapo te ves así!

Las pequeñas risas de los demás no tardaron en escucharse, y Vincent no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente. Marlene lo abrazó más fuertemente por el cuello y él teniendo su garra metálica libre le acarició la cabeza apartándola un poco para mirarla de frente.

Vincent: Hola Marlene, es verdad... hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, fue hace más o menos un año no?

Marlene: Si! Después de que curamos a Denzel! Que cruel eres! no viniste más a saludarme.

Vincent: Si es cierto...te prometo que vendré más seguido

Marlene: Si!!!...Sabes que Vinniesan?

Vincent: Dime?

Marlene: Me había puesto muy triste...todos decían que habías vuelto al planeta, como Aeris, pensé que no te iba a ver más nunca...Pero Yuffie tenía razón!!! Estas aquí ahora!! Lo ves Yuffiechan?? Era como dijiste!!

Vincent fijó esta vez su mirada en Yuffie, notó como las mejillas de la ninja se tornaron sonrosadas, sin embargo, algo fuera de base, ella respondió con una gran sonrisa mostrando su dedo pulgar y guiñando un ojo

Yuffie: Pues claro!! Yuffie Kisaragi nunca se equivoca!!

Shelke: Hmp...si como no

Yuffie: Tu otra vez metiche????!!!!!!

Cloud: Bueno ya basta las dos!!! No es el mejor momento para que empiecen otro pleito!!

Ambas se calmaron, Yuffie hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos mientras le daba la espalda, y Shelke simplemente se limitó a voltear su mirada hacia un determinado punto de la pared opuesta. Marlene se acercó al oído de Vincent y le susurró algo apenas audible para los demás

Marlene: Bsbsbs (Esas dos siempre están peleándose jijiji)

Vincent le siguió el juego

Vincent: Bsbsbs (A si?)

Marlene: Bsbsbs (Jejeje, no se caen bien, Shelke la hace enojar con esas cosas que dice )

Vincent: bsbsbs (Je! me imagino...y con el carácter que tiene Yuffie...)

Yuffie: Hey! Que están hablando de mi!?

Marlene: Jejeje, nada YuffieChan... OH! Oye Cloud querías el teléfono no?

Cloud: Cierto!! Casi lo olvido

Vincent coloca a Marlene a una altura donde ella pudiera bajar segura, y esta recoge el teléfono del piso

Marlene: Aquí tienes Cloud

Cloud: Ok! Gracias, yo me encargo de esto, ustedes preocúpense por la cena de esta noche... y tu Vincent debes estar agotado, porque no descansas un poco?, Yuffie puede indicarte donde esta el cuarto libre

Vincent: No es mala idea

Yuffie: Bien, no se diga más!

Yuffie tomó a Vincent por el hombro mientras le indicaba el camino hacia la habitación, sin embargo en voz baja le dijo algo

Yuffie: Acompáñame...VinnieSan XD!

Vincent se detuvo en seco mientras Yuffie soltaba una pequeña carcajada ante la expresión de su rostro, seguidamente subió a las escaleras dándole a entender al Ex turco que la siguiera hasta dicho cuarto.

Ambos se adentraron por el pasillo que conducía a la parte superior de la tienda, donde estaban los cuartos y el baño, Vincent observó detalladamente el lugar, nunca había estado en el Séptimo Cielo así que quiso memorizar cada habitación del lugar, detuvo su caminar cuando observó a Yuffie que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de él para abrir la puerta de uno de los cuartos, dentro habían dos camas individuales, una estaba perfectamente tendida y la otra se encontraba invadida de ropa, calcetines y las almohadas casi caían de ella, también había una peinadora con un gran espejo, la ventana era pequeña pero la luz penetraba lo suficientemente bien, además la brisa se sentía maravillosamente, solo con echarle un vistazo al sencillo cuarto Vincent sintió que era un lugar bastante acogedor, perfecto para una siesta.

Yuffie: Este cuarto es el que he estado usando las últimas semanas

Vincent: Si... ya me di cuenta

No era necesario poseer el envidiable sexto sentido de Vincent para darse cuenta que la cama que estaba desordenada era la de la ninja, ella lanzó una pequeña risa juguetona mientras pasaba su mano por detrás de su cabeza algo avergonzada

Yuffie: Jejeje! Lo dices por la cama verdad?, lo siento, pero ya sabes como soy! por más que no quiera siempre termino desordenando todo, y luego me entra la flojera de arreglar jajaja, Cloud siempre se molesta conmigo por eso...pero bueno no le prestes atención, utiliza la otra cama si quieres dormir un rato

Vincent: Se lo agradezco mucho

Yuffie negó con la cabeza y puso una cara de hastió

Yuffie: Oh por Dios! al parecer tu tampoco cambiaras eh? No necesitas ser tan formal hombre!

Y girándose sobre sus pasos se dispuso a salir de la habitación

Yuffie: Que descanses Vinniesan, te levantaremos más tarde

Vincent: Te agradecería que no me llamaras así...

Yuffie: Jajajaja! Era broma! Venga, es un apodo estúpido, no encaja para nada con tu personalidad XD Bueno, dulce siesta!

Y más rápido que un rayo cerró la puerta fuertemente, se escuchaba como los pasos de la chica se iban alejado poco a poco. Vincent dío un pequeño vistazo al lugar y se dispuso a abrir las cortinas de la pequeña ventana, miró hacia afuera, la brisa le pegaba en la cara haciendo que sus cabellos revolotearan ligeramente, él cerró los ojos un instante para sentir el viento tocándole cada poro de su lozano rostro, y con un profundo suspiro se fue quitando su capa y su bandana roja, las colgó en uno de los barrotes de su cama y seguidamente se deshizo de sus botas de cuero, permitiéndose acostarse sutilmente sobre ella, hacia tiempo que no dormía en una cama tan suave, pocas camas se sentían como esa, su comodidad solo podía compararse con una de las que estaban en la Mansión Shinra, la cual había compartido múltiples veces con Lucrecia, y donde pasó muchas de las mejores noches apasionadas de su vida. Sacudió su cabeza no queriendo caer nuevamente en el vicio de los recuerdos tortuosos, ya todo había terminado, ya era un ser libre, no tendría que sufrir más por lo ocurrido en su pasado. Y poco a poco fue cediendo ante el placer de aquella suavidad y se dejó llevar por el cansancio quedándose profundamente dormido.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sumergido en la plena paz, entre sueños sintió como una pequeña manita le tocaba el hombro repetidamente, pocos momentos después escucho el susurro de su nombre

???: Vincent...

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y al reincorporarse por completo se encontró con unos enormes ojos verdes y una dulce cara infantil, era un niño sentado en el borde de su cama

Denzel: Señor Vincent...esta despierto?

Vincent se levantó un poco, lo suficiente para lograr sentarse, y al reconocer por completo a la criatura se rascó un poco los ojos, para quitarse la visión borrosa tan común luego de despertarse

Vincent: Si...

Denzel: A dormido bien?

Vincent: Si...hacia tiempo que no me echaba una buena siesta

El pequeño Denzel se le quedó mirando fijamente algo extrañado, parecía que estaba confundido o algo así

Vincent: Ocurre algo?

Denzel: No... es que...se le ve diferente sin la capa y la bandana...recuerdo que la primera vez que lo vi me llevé una gran sorpresa y hasta me asusté...porque lleva tantas ropas encima? No le da calor?

Que inocentes son los niños, fue lo primero que le pasó por la mente al pistolero, sin embargo no sabía que contestarle, desde que él recordaba había llevado esa ropa, él sabia que era muy llamativa, pero nunca le importó, tampoco había una razón específica por la cual la llevaba

Vincent: Pues...no tengo ninguna razón en particular, simplemente me siento cómodo con todas las cosas que llevó, digamos que me he acostumbrado

Denzel pareció entender perfectamente y le regalo un gran sonrisa, seguidamente se levantó de la cama y tomó la capa y la bandana carmesí

Denzel: Tifa me dijo que lo despertara, ya es hora de cenar, aquí tiene sus ropas, si se siente cómodo esta bien que las use

Vincent: Gracias...bajaré en un momento

Denzel: OK!

El niño salió corriendo del lugar y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, en la parte baja del Bar estaban todos los muchachos, a Denzel no le costó reconocerlos después de lo ocurrido hace un año, les sonrió y les dio una pequeña reverencia, seguidamente le halo las ropas a Tifa como señal para que se agachara, él le susurró algo al oído

Denzel: (Ya lo desperté Tifa)

Tifa: (Buen trabajo, no menciones que esta aquí, es una sorpresa)

Barret: Que demonios susurran ahí eh??

Denzel: Nada señor Barret

Barret: Cuantas veces debo decirte que no me llames señor, no soy tan viejo!

Tifa: jajajaja

Red XIII: Oye Cloud, porque fue que nos llamaste a todos y nos pediste que viniéramos?

Cid: Es verdad, esto esta muy raro! Que traman bribones??

Yuffie: AY! Pero que amargados son! Acaso no podemos pasar un buen rato entre compañeros como antes???

Cid: Si es así, porque no han servido la comida?? Tengo hambre!

Cait Sith: Lo mismo digo!! Queremos comer!! Queremos comer!!

Cloud: Reeve, controla a tu maldito gato!

Reeve: ¬¬

Tifa: ARGG! acaso no pueden esperar un poco?? queremos darles una sorpresa!! Lo que pasa es que...

Las palabras de Tifa se vieron cortadas cuando el hombre de capa carmesí hizo su aparición al bajar las escaleras, todos quedaron estupefactos (Claro a excepción de Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa, Shelke, Marlene y Denzel XD), sobre la cabeza de Vincent se posó un gota caricaturesca (OOU) al imaginarse la reacción de sus compañeros

Vincent: Mierda...

Cid fue el primero en romper el silencio y con una cerveza en mano comenzó a vacilar

Cid: Esto tiene que ser una alucinación, por favor díganme que tomé demasiado y me emborrache y que lo que estoy viendo allí parado no es el tarado de Vincent Valentine!!

Vincent: Como me llamaste?

Cid colocó su cerveza sobre la mesa con los ojos abiertos como dos platos, lentamente se fue levantando y acercando al chico

Cid: Una alucinación que habla, debo estar bastante ebrio, o quizás sea el hambre...

Cid llegó al punto donde estaba parado Vincent, lo miró de frente con cara desafiante, seguidamente lo tomo por los hombros

Cid: Eres tu en realidad?

Vincent: Cid, me parece que todos pueden ver que estoy aquí, a menos de que TODOS incluyendo los niños se hallan embriagado como usted dice estar...

Cid lo miró sorprendido

Cid: Esa molesta y aburrida manera de hablar solo es la de Vincent

Y seguidamente sonrió abierta y jocosamente y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo, una fuerte palmada en la espalda provoco en Vincent una pequeña tos y unos cuantos quejidos

Cid: Amigo mío!!! No estas muerto!! Jajajaja!!! Que alegría volver a verte!!

Cid lo apartó un poco y le dio un leve puñetazo en el hombro, ante el cual Vincent permaneció impasible, Cid siguió recibiéndolo con una gran sonrisa

Cid: JAJA!! Que Idiota eres!! Nos preocupaste a todos por nada!! No nos vuelvas a dar un susto así ¿me oíste, maldito mocoso?!!

Pasó su brazo por detrás del cuello de Vincent obligándolo a agachar la cabeza mientras le proporcionaba un fuerte coscorrón que termino por despeinarle sus cabellos negros; soltando una pequeña risa por fin el Ex tuco se dispone a responder

Vincent: Ja... si muchas gracias por preocuparte Cid, pero creo que si sigues recibiéndome así de verdad me voy a morir esta vez

Las risas del resto se escucharon en coro, Cait Sith y Reeve no perdieron el tiempo y también fueron a recibirlo

Cait Sith: Vincentsan es indestructible!! Es un hombre hecho de acero!!

Reeve: Sabíamos que lo conseguirías, no tenemos palabras para agradecerte lo que hiciste por la WRO y por el planeta

Vincent: Hmp! no hay problema, después de todo, ustedes fueron los que me obligaron a entrar en esa organización

Cait y Reeve: Es cierto! Jajajaja!

La atención del pistolero se desvió hacia sus pies cuando sintió una suave caricia rozándolo ligeramente. Era Nanaki, que ronroneaba de felicidad al reencontrarse con su viejo amigo. La mirada de Vincent se llenó de ternura y se agachó para acariciarle la cabeza y el hocico juguetonamente, Nanaki se dejó consentir

Vincent: Que bueno verte Nanaki

Nanaki: Lo mismo digo Vincent...después de lo que pasó me sentí bastante mal, no estuve con ustedes para ayudarlos...y yo

Barret: Ya te hemos dicho que no sigas con eso Nanaki!! Tenías que proteger Cañón Cosmo y no te diste por enterado, ya basta de culparse!!

El felino rojo solo atinó a bajar su cabeza, Vincent le proporcionó una ligera rasquiña detrás de las orejas y Red volvió a ronronear. En otra parte del salón Yuffie estaba totalmente anonadada, no era común en el "frío" y/o "poco comunicativo" Vincent Valentine proporcionar actos de cariño.

Barret igualmente recibió al pistolero con un gran abrazo, y la pregunta del millón no se hizo esperar

Barret: No dejas de sorprenderme!! Uwajajaja!! Como demonios sobreviviste??

Vincent hizo rodar sus ojos hastiado

Vincent: Vaya...creo que va siendo hora de grabar la historia en un casette, ya me esta fastidiando contarla tanto

Los allí presentes dejaron soltar sus carcajadas, pero Cid no se quedaría con aquella duda

Cid: Vamos!! No seas egoísta cuéntanos!!

Vincent suspiró, no le quedaba de otra, así que tuvo que darles nuevamente la explicación...

Reeve: Vaya...increíble...

Cait Sith: Ese es Vincent SAN:3

Tifa: Muy bien ya basta de charla que me esforcé bastante en la cena de esta noche!! Vamos a comer!!

Cid: SI!!!! Esto hay que celebrarlo!! Coman y Beban hasta que sus culos no aguanten más!!!!!!!

El grito de guerra de Cid fue la diana que encendió a todos para comenzar la fiesta, Marlene encendió la rocola, mientras Tifa, ayudada por Cloud y Yuffie servían las bebidas y la cena, esa noche fueron puras risas y baile, todo aquello para celebrar la dicha de que su compañero con garra metálica había vuelto sano y salvo...

_**Fin del capítulo 1**_


	2. Deseos embriagantes

**NOTA IMPORTANTE!!!!!: **Muy bien, guerra avisada no mata soldado , este capitulo estará enfocado hacía la relación Tifa/Cloud, advierto que contiene escenas SEXUALES (Aunque no tan fuertes como en próximos capítulos), así que para aquellas personas que se sientan ofendidas con este tipo de cosas, mejor que no lea, no quiero problemas, simplemente explicaré de manera muy sutil lo que ocurra entre ambos...

A otra cosa que se me olvidó decir en el primer capi: Ff7 no me pertenece, escribo este fic por amor al juego y está basado en las historias planteadas por sus creadores en la historia original, secuelas y ante secuelas, no pretendo sacar ningún beneficio monetario de esto, todos los personajes son propiedad de Squaresof / Square-Enix. Ok sin más que decir, continúen XD

_**-----------------------------------------------------**_

Capítulo 2: Deseos embriagantes 

Como a eso de las tres de la madrugada ya no quedaba nadie en el Séptimo Cielo, solo los vasos, cigarrillos consumidos y basura que había dejado la celebración de esa noche, Cid algo borracho logró montar su nave y llevarse consigo a Nanaki y a Reeve. Barret, Shelke, Yuffie, Vincent, Marlene y Denzel estaban en sus camas dejándose llevar por el cansancio...sin embargo había alguien que no estaba durmiendo...Cloud se encontraba detrás del mostrador de la barra donde había un pequeño sofá, bebiendo cerveza desmesuradamente totalmente borracho...

Cloud: Si! Fes...festejemos la llegada de Vincent!! Viva!!...Hic...Caos y Vincent son nuestros salvadores!! Hic! jejejeje...

Y después de un gran eructo pudo escuchar en medio de su confusión los pasos de alguien que se acercaba; bajando las escaleras y apoyándose de la pared estaba Tifa, se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza y se quejaba con pequeños gemidos, al parecer ella también había bebido demasiado

Tifa: Uhggg...ha...hace tiempo que no tomaba tanto...creo que me afectó demasiado

Cloud: Ein?? Tifa estas...Hic, ahí?

Cloud logró pararse torpemente para confirmar que la voz que escuchaba era la de su amiga, claramente se veía en su cara los signos de ebriedad. Tifa volteó a mirarlo algo aturdida

Tifa: Cloud?...qué haces?

Cloud: Jejeje, bebiéndome unas cuantas copas me acompañas??

Tifa caminó torpemente agarrándose de cualquier cosa que veía en su camino logrando llegar hasta la barra, para su sorpresa en el piso estaban arrojadas unas cuatro o cinco botellas de cerveza

Tifa: Vaya...creo que te has excedido

Cloud: Tonterías!! Sabes desde hace cuanto no nos deteníamos a disfrutar la vida de esta manera?? Creo que hace más de dos años Hic!

Tifa: Je...es verdad...hace tiempo que no hacíamos una fiesta así

Cloud: Entonces deja de ser tan aburrida y bebamos juntos!! Disfrutemos todo lo que no disfrutamos durante tanto tiempo!!

Tifa estaba demasiado mareada como para pensar sensatamente, lo único que logró analizar fue que en ese momento ella y Cloud eran los únicos que permanecían despiertos, y seguro que los demás se levantarían bastante tarde, era una oportunidad irrepetible para estar con Cloud y compartir buenos momentos, hace tiempo que no charlaban juntos, y aunque la condición del rubio no era las más adecuada para ello, a Tifa no pareció importarle

Tifa: Tienes razón!! Jajaja! Bebamos juntos y ahoguemos nuestras penas!

Cloud: ese es el espíritu!! Venga!

Y dando vueltas sobre si mismo, el chico ojos Mako perdió el equilibrio cayendo fuertemente sobre el pequeño sofá. En su autismo, Tifa logró alcanzar un vaso y acercándose al chico se dejó caer igualmente sobre el mueble. Cloud tomó una botella de cerveza y la vació en el vaso de su amiga y lo que sobró él se lo tomó poco a poco en la misma botella

Tifa: Que imbésil eres Cloud! así no se toma la cerveza

Cloud: A no? jeje, entonces como?

La mirada desafiante del muchacho le hizo a Tifa llenarse de valentía, tomó el vaso que él acababa de llenar y lo acercó a su boca

Tifa: Mira y aprende!

Y dando un profundo suspiro se bebió el líquido entero de un solo golpe y sin dejar ni una sola gota

Cloud: Jajajajaja!! Muy bien Tifa! pero supera esto!

Cloud destapó una nueva botella y se debió más de la mitad de su solo sorbo

Tifa: Crees que puedes hacerme competencia? he trabajado en este bar por muchos años! Eres un aficionado

Tifa destapó otra botella y se la bebió entera de un golpe, Cloud simplemente quedó asombrado, ni siquiera Cid podría beberse de esa forma una cerveza. Acercó su cara a la de su amiga y le regalo una sonrisa juguetona, Tifa sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció

Cloud: Tienes razón...comparado contigo soy un aficionado

Tifa lo apartó con un leve empujón que apenas logró tambalearlo mientras se reía fuertemente

Tifa: Jajaja! me alegra que lo admitas! hic!

Cloud: Jajaja! Estas ebria

Tifa: Claro que no

Con su dedo índice Cloud comenzó a delinear la silueta de su nariz y fue bajando hasta llegar a los labios de la mujer, seguidamente se dispuso a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago y en la cintura

Tifa: No! No! Jajajaja! Cloud!! Jajaja! Basta!! Sabes que soy muy cosquillosa!! Jajaja!

Cloud: Oh! No me digas!! Gracias por informarme Jajajaja!!

Cloud comenzó a cosquillearla más rápido provocando en la muchacha fuertes movimientos, ambos carcajeaban jocosos. Al cabo de unos minutos Cloud cesó su jugueteo y se recostó del asiento bastante mareado. Tifa pudo notar la fatiga en su rostro lo que le provocó bastante risa, colocó su mano sobre el pecho del rubio y se acercó un poco a su oído

Tifa: aquí el que esta ebrio eres tu

Cloud mantenía los ojos cerrados pero ante el comentario fue abriéndolos lentamente, sintió como la mano de Tifa comenzó a pasearse por su pecho masculino y fue subiendo hasta uno de sus hombros, la otra mano de ella se poso cerca de su cuello y con ligeros movimientos empezó a proporcionarle un masaje, Cloud suspiró placenteramente ante esta sensación, las manos de Tifa eran suaves y delicadas, le hacían olvidar momentáneamente su mareo

Tifa: Te ves muy agotado...

Cloud: Hmp...no sabía que dieras tan buenos masajes

Tifa: En la vida hay que aprender de todo

Cloud: Ja! ya lo creo...

En cierto momento Cloud colocó su mano sobre la de Tifa y la haló suavemente indicándole que parara, así lo hizo ella y se sentó nuevamente al lado del chico ojiazul, recargó su cara en el hombro de él mientras que el chico posaba sus manos por detrás de ella, apretándola contra sí. Gracias a la posición de la cabeza de Tifa, ella y Cloud podían mirarse fijamente, esto provocó en la luchadora un repentino enrojecimiento de sus mejillas, hace tanto que deseaba estar así con él, podía sentir su aliento y su respiración pausada, no pudo evitar rozar con un dedo la suave cara del rubio, él le devolvió una tierna sonrisa, sus ojos mostraban una pasión inmensa...

Por otro lado Cloud no sabía que le ocurría, nunca había estado en una situación similar con Tifa, siempre se habían tratado como los mejores amigos...sin embargo ahora parecían amantes, amantes que se refugiaban uno en el otro...al mirar sus ojos color marrón e ir bajando su mirada hasta su boca sintió unos deseos incontenibles de besarla...¿Pero que era esa locura???!! Tifa era su amiga!! Su mejor amiga de infancia, con la que había compartido gran parte de su vida, su compañera en la lucha contra Sephiroth, como podía pensar algo tan descabellado?... vio interrumpidos sus pensamientos cuando Tifa se removió un poco enlazando su pierna con la suya y apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de él. Cloud sintió como un chispazo le encendía todo el cuerpo, podía sentir los grandes senos de ella apoyados en su cintura, bajó su mirada pudiendo observar su cuerpo desde arriba...ella era realmente bella, una mujer perfecta por así decirlo...y en esos instantes, la deseó, la deseó con todas sus fuerzas y no pudo controlar su mano que fue bajando hasta la cintura de ella

Cloud: Probablemente sea el alcohol lo que me tiene así...si seguro que eso es!

Cloud pensó eso un instante...tal ves no era por el alcohol...recordó como en su niñez estaba totalmente enloquecido por su vecina Tifa, y como había entrado a Soldado para impresionarla, recordó la felicidad que sintió cuando se encontró con ella en la estación de trenes en Midgar, y como por estar con ella se había unido a Avalancha...pensándolo bien...él siempre se había sentido atraído por Tifa...pero que hombre no?, ella era perfecta, no solo físicamente, también su corazón era puro, sincero y arriesgado...¿que más se podía pedir?...y quedó pensando un instante...y descubrió que él siempre había sentido deseos por Tifa, deseos que van más haya del placer sexual...él intentaba ocultarlo...ella era su amiga...tenía miedo de ser rechazado otra vez...sin embargo...en esta situación, solos, en la madrugada, borrachos y recostados en un sofá...simplemente estaban encendiendo los sentidos que él tanto se había empeñado en apagar...

Tifa lo notó distante...pensativo...en cierto modo ella también se sentía rara...pero la satisfacción de tener al hombre que había amado en secreto por tantos años era simplemente indescriptible...quería estar así lo que le restaba de vida...Tifa subió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos zafiro de su amado...se quedaron así un instante...

Tifa: Nunca te he dicho que tienes los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto?

Cloud: No...en realidad no...

Tifa: Oh...

Cloud: Tifa...yo...

Tifa: Dime?

Ella se apartó de él y se sentó de manera que se pudieran mirar frente a frente...Cloud ya no resistía más...quería besarla...quería amarla...pero no sabía como ella lo fuera a interpretar...

Cloud:...Yo no se que me pasa...debe ser el alcohol

Tifa: (Suspiro)...si seguramente...

Cloud: Pero...no sé si dejarme llevar...

Tifa:...

Tifa bajó la mirada, se sentía bastante avergonzada...de manera espontánea estaban comenzando a aflorar los sentimientos de ambos...de repente sintió la masculina mano de Cloud acariciando su brazo, iba bajando, rozó sutilmente su seno y siguió por la cintura hasta la cadera, Tifa solo cerró sus ojos, disfrutando cada leve caricia que le proporcionaba Cloud, cuando abrió sus orbes se encontró nuevamente con los zafiros del chico, la boca de él se encontraba a pocos centímetros de la suya y se fue acercando lentamente...

Tifa: Mañana nos arrepentiremos de esto...

Cloud: Lo sé...pero no me importa

Tifa calló un instante y tomó la cara del chico entre sus manos

Tifa: La verdad...a mi tampoco

No se dijo nada más, los labios de ambos se unieron fundiéndose en un apasionado beso, que poco a poco se fue intensificando, se le fueron incorporando más y más caricias, Tifa tomaba a Cloud por la nuca pasando los dedos por su cabello, unificando más su boca con la de él, Cloud iba bajando sus manos de su cintura a sus piernas hasta su muslo mientras la apretaba más contra su cuerpo, durante algunos minutos permanecieron así revoloteando por el sofá, y en cierto momento pararon en seco, sus frentes estaban unidas mientras ambos tomaban un respiro...al reincorporarse se miraron fijamente jadeando...Tifa rompió el silencio

Tifa: Cloud...me gustas...me gustas mucho...

Cloud: Tu a mí también...desde siempre...

Tifa: En verdad?

Cloud: Si...

Y no tardaron en unir nuevamente sus labios de una manera más delicada, poco a poco fueron levantándose, Cloud la recostó contra la pared mientras besaba su cuello con pasión, bajó su mano por su pierna levantándola por el muslo, Tifa lo hacía enterrar más su boca en su cuello tomándolo por la nuca y soltaba gemidos de placer...

Y entre besos y más besos llegaron a la habitación de la mujer, Cloud cerró la puerta con llave y continuo con ella, Tifa subía y bajaba las manos desde su nuca hasta su espalda y sintió como los dedos de él comenzaban a subir por su cintura retirándole poco a poco la camisa que llevaba puesta, se sorprendió al detallarla y descubrir de que no llevaba sostén, ella posó sus manos sobre sus hombros mientras el contemplaba la infinita belleza del cuerpo de la luchadora. Tifa comenzó a quitarle la camisa a él, dejando su entrenado pecho al descubierto, rozó sus pectorales bien formados con dos de sus dedos, esta caricia sirvió para que ambos siguieran entrando en calor abalanzándose sobre la cama y deshaciéndose de la poca ropa que aun llevaban...y allí estaban...desnudos...haciendo el amor como nunca antes...¿cuantas veces no había soñado Tifa con este momento?...¿Cuantas veces no quiso sentir los deliciosos besos de Cloud recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo?...¿y cuantas veces Cloud no deseo sentir la bella sensualidad de esa mujer entre sus brazos?

Y así la noche se fue haciendo larga, Cloud bajaba poco a poco besando intensamente el cuello de Tifa mientras sentía la suavidad de los pechos de ella entre sus manos, ella recorría la espalda de su amante y sus dedos jugueteaban con el rubio cabello de él, Cloud fue deslizando los besos por entre sus senos, por su cintura, su ombligo y nuevamente se reincorporaba hacia sus labios y su frente. Dieron infinitas vueltas en aquella cama, cambiando de posición para hacer más placentero aquel momento...ambos se sentían en el paraíso, sintieron que esa noche era la única que habían vivido con verdadera intensidad, y entre besos y caricias se escuchó un pequeño susurro casi inaudible por parte de Cloud al concluir el acto:

Cloud:...Te amo...

_**-----------------------------------------------------**_

La luz del sol de mediodía penetró por la ventana de la pequeña habitación haciendo que la ninja se removiera en su cama con fastidio, se cubrió la cabeza con su sabana, pero el sol se empeñaba en no dejarla dormir más

Yuffie: Ohhhhhhhh...vamos sol!...no fastidies...cinco minuticos más...

El astro rey parecía ser una madre que se instala al lado de la cama de su hijo obligándolo a levantarse para ir a la escuela, como si no la hubiera escuchado brilló con más intensidad, Yuffie se quitó las sabanas con rabia y se sentó en la cama

Yuffie: Vale, vale!! De acuerdo tu ganas!!

Se estiró lo más que pudo y dio un largo bostezo, se rascó la cabeza y buscó el reloj de cabecera para ver la hora

Yuffie!!!!! Las 2 de la tarde????...Uy...

Escuchó a alguien removerse y suspirar en la cama vecina, volteó y dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa al descubrir que era Vincent, se había olvidado por completo que eran compañeros de cuarto, se acercó a su cama y lo detalló un poco, parecía un angelito, tan lleno de paz...tan diferente al Vincent que ella conocía...le sorprendió el hecho de que ella se hubiera levantado primero...siempre era al revés

Yuffie:...supongo que la fiesta de anoche nos dejó agotados a todos, incluso a él

Su monólogo se interrumpió cuando las tripas de la ninja comenzaron a reclamar el ansiado alimento

Yuffie: Ay que hambre...me preguntó si Tifa habrá hecho el desayuno...

No lo pensó dos veces, se calzó sus pantuflas y se dispuso a bajar hasta la barra del bar, como lo supuso no había nadie allí

Yuffie: Uff... esto es un basurero...Tifa no se ha despertado?...iré a ver a su cuarto...

Mientras Yuffie se aproximaba a la habitación de la luchadora, dentro estaban ella y Cloud profundamente dormidos, el chico la abrazaba por detrás enterrando su cara en su largo pelo castaño. Nuevamente el inoportuno sol asechó la cara de Tifa y la hizo despertarse lentamente...cuando notó alrededor de su cintura los fuertes brazos de un hombre se levantó un poco para descubrir que era el durmiente Cloud...se quedó mirándolo extrañada...de repente notó que estaba desnudo y ante su asombro levantó las sabanas dándose cuanta de que ella también estaba como Dios la trajo al mundo...sus ojos se abrieron como platos...todo volvía a su mente...los besos, las caricias...se había dejado llevar por sus instintos encendidos gracias al alcohol...se disponía a llamar al rubio cuando se escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta

Yuffie: Tifa? Tengo hambre!! estas despierta??

Tifa dio un rebote en la cama...por Dios...era Yuffie...si entraba y los descubría...

Yuffie: Voy a entrar Tifa!

El cuerpo de la chica se congeló cuando escuchó la perilla removerse...sin embargo la puerta nunca abrió...

Yuffie: Oye!! Esta mierda no abre! La cerraste con llave??

La mujer dio un profundo suspiró de alivio, que suerte, Cloud había cerrado la puerta antes de consumar el acto... finalmente se atrevió a responder

Tifa: eh...Yuffie?...discúlpame...es que no me siento muy bien, me duele mucho la cabeza...no podrías hacerte el desayuno tu?

Yuffie: Oh! de acuerdo...eso te pasa por beber demasiado!...y por cierto, ya no es desayuno, es almuerzo

La inquieta adolescente comenzó a alejarse del lugar...Tifa se tiró sobre la cama aliviada...casi los descubrían, pocos minutos después Cloud comenzó removerse despertándose poco a poco, Tifa se estremeció...que diría el chico ahora?...

Cloud abrió sus orbes azules y se encontró al lado de su amiga...la miró como si se preguntase algo, agachó su mirada y se dio cuenta de su desnudez y la de ella, y abriendo los ojos de par en par se sentó en la cama de un golpe...

Cloud: Tifa...que es esto?...

Tifa:...

Ella tomó la sabana y se cubrió sus pechos que casi estaban al descubierto, su cara parecía un tomate y la vergüenza le impedía encarar al muchacho...él volteó su mirada y por fin comenzó a recordar...habían hecho el amor...habían tomado de más y habían hecho el amor...

Cloud: No me digas... que...nosotros...

Tifa: Si Cloud...si lo hicimos...

Cloud: Dios Santo...

Cloud posó su mano en su frente angustiado y apenado ¿que había hecho?, se había dejado llevar por el alcohol...¿adonde quedaría la gran amistad de ambos ahora?...

Tifa: Lo de anoche...fue un error...

Cloud la miró arqueando una ceja...que quería decir?...que no le gusto?...

Cloud: Porque dices eso?...No te gustó?

Tifa negó con la cabeza

Tifa: No es eso...bebimos demasiado...y...nos dejamos llevar...esto no debió ocurrir

Cloud: Pero ocurrió Tifa...

Ella con su cara totalmente roja se atrevió a encararlo y se encontró con un Cloud decidido y confiado...

Cloud: Acaso piensas que lo que ocurrió anoche fue puro sexo banal? Piensas que me aproveche de la situación para hacerte el amor?

Tifa no respondió nada...se le hacía muy difícil pensar, tantas imágenes, tantos recuerdos pasaban por su mente en ese instante que no le permitían responder

Cloud: Tu sabes que yo nunca te haría algo así...

Tifa: Si...lo sé

Las palabras salían ahogadas de su boca...ya se sentía el tintinear del llanto en su voz...Cloud lo notó y la abrazó fuertemente, ella dejó salir un par de lágrimas, no sabía si eran de felicidad o de vergüenza, solo se dejó llevar por el caluroso abrazo del joven ojiazul aferrándose también a él

Cloud: Tifa...lo que ocurrió anoche no lo podemos cambiar...pero te aseguro que fui sincero contigo en todo momento...

Tifa:...

Ella lo abrazaba más fuertemente, se quedaron así unos instantes hasta que Cloud la apartó un poco sentándola frente a él, colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de ella y le dio un delicado beso en los labios que no duró más de unos segundos, Tifa lo miró fijamente, él hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa dibujada

Cloud: Tranquila...

Seguidamente le dio otro beso en la frente y la volvió a abrazar; el silencio invadió el cuarto unos minutos, hasta que Tifa se hizo escuchar

Tifa: Debemos levantarnos ya...es muy tarde

Cloud: Si...tienes razón...

El chico se levantó, tomó su ropa del piso y comenzó a ponérsela mientras Tifa lo observaba fija y perdidamente, cuando al fin Cloud concluyó, tomo una llave que había en el cajón de la mesita de noche y abrió la puerta, antes de hacerlo por completo volteó ligeramente la cara para volverla a mirar

Cloud: Me daré un baño...

Tifa asintió con la cabeza y él salió de allí cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejando la llave pegada...la luchadora pasó su mano por su cabello y se limpió sus ojos vidriosos, aún no estaba lista para bajar, tenía que pensar...¿que había sido eso de anoche?...¿como Cloud pudo desbordar tanta pasión en ella?...Recordó lo excitante que habían sido sus besos sensuales y los recorridos de sus manos por todo su cuerpo y sonrió...tal vez hayan cometido una locura...pero una noche como esa, no se repetiría con ningún otro hombre...

_**-----------------------------------------------------**_

Yuffie se encontraba en la cocina, luchando con un huevo mientras lo freía, realmente su vocación no era ser ama de casa

Yuffie: ARGG!!!! No sirvo para esto!! Será posible que no puedo ni cocinar bien un huevo frito???

Volteó hacia el fregador y notó como todos los platos estaban completamente sucios

Yuffie: Genial!! Esto es perfecto!! De paso tendré que lavar!!

Abrió la llave de agua y tomó un plato pequeño en el cual iría a colocar su huevo frito...o lo que quedaba de él ññU junto con algunas rebanadas de pan; comenzó a lavarlo y luego cogió un trapo y se dispuso a secarlo...en ese instante se escuchó una profunda voz hablar

Vincent: Buenas tardes Yuffie

Yuffie: No se que tienen de buenas!

Yuffie estaba tan ocupada que ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a saludarlo adecuadamente, él miró a su alrededor buscando algo, pero al no encontrarlo se dirigió a nuevamente a la ninja

Vincent: Discúlpeme si la interrumpo...pero donde están los vasos?

Yuffie: Los vasos?? Los vasos??? Te diré donde están los vasos!!!!! Están todos sucios y cochinos en...!!

Con rabia se volteó a mirarlo, sin embargo sus palabras se cortaron al hacerlo...Vincent estaba sin capa...sin bandana...y con algunos de los cinturones de su camisa desabrochados mostrando un poco de su atlético pecho...era la primera vez que ella lo veía así...tan...sexy...y embobada dejó caer el plato que estaba secando, el sonido del vidrio quebrándose la hizo volver en sí, Vincent la miraba extrañado

Vincent: Le ocurre algo?

Yuffie: ...Eh...Quien?? A mi?...No, no me ocurre nada, jejejeje! Oh que tonta, dejé caer el plato...maldición donde esta la escoba??

Vincent: Yuffie

Yuffie: Y ahora que??

Vincent: Podría facilitarme un vaso? si es tan amable, tengo algo de sed...

Yuffie: Oh! Si claro, como no...el vaso jejeje!

Tomó uno de los vasos sucios del fregador y lo limpió con un trapo húmedo, luego se lo dio al hombre

Vincent: Gracias

Yuffie: Er...si de nada...

Yuffie balbuceaba ligeramente al hablar y Vincent lo notó, pero no le dio mucha importancia, se acercó al refrigerador y se sirvió un poco de agua, por alguna extraña razón la mirada de Yuffie siempre se desviaba hasta Vincent mientras él permaneció en la cocina, tuvo que cachetearse a si misma para recuperar la razón

Yuffie: Pero que demonios te ocurre Yuffie!!, pareces un metal y él un imán!

Vincent se acercó a la barra

Vincent: Si quiere puedo echarle una mano

Tifa: No es necesario Vincent, yo lavaré

Tifa ya había bajado las escaleras y se acercó al fregador donde estaba Yuffie, miró al suelo, su cara mostró algo de molestia

Tifa:...Otra vez un plato de la vajilla...eh Yuffie?

Yuffie: EH...Jajaja! Si lo siento, en verdad, no quise, lo que pasó es que...quiero decir...este...

Tifa: No me des explicaciones, mejor por favor búscame una aspirina, siento que la cabeza me va a explotar

Yuffie: oh...ok!

Yuffie fue corriendo a los cuartos para buscar la pastilla, Tifa abrió la llave de agua y comenzó a lavar el resto de los utensilios...Vincent notó la nostalgia de sus ojos

Vincent: Tifa...que le pasa?

Tifa: Eh? no nada Vincent, porque habría de pasarme algo?

Vincent:...

Instantes después bajó Cloud, al notarlo Tifa desvió su mirada intentando evitarlo, lo mismo hizo el rubio, Vincent se dio cuenta y supo que algo había pasado...pero prefirió dejar hasta allí la conversación, no tenía porque meterse en la vida ajena

Cloud: Hola Vincent, que tal pasaste la noche?

Vincent: Bastante bien, y tu?

Cloud: Pues...

Miró a Tifa y notó como las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron

Cloud: Digamos que fue una noche movida jejeje

Vincent: Aja...

Cloud: Eh...Eh! Tifa esto esta hecho un asco, quieres que te ayude a limpiar?

Tifa: ...Claro Cloud...como quieras

Cloud cambió su expresión alegre por una más nostálgica al escuchar la debilidad de la voz de Tifa, ni siquiera había volteado a mirarlo, el silencio invadió el lugar, momentos después llegó Yuffie

Yuffie: Aquí tienes la aspirina Tif...hey! Quien se murió? porque esas caras eh?

Cloud: Dijiste aspirina?, dame una por favor, ya no aguanto el coco...

Yuffie: Tu también? Ja! Condenados ebrios!

Yuffie le arrojó la caja a Cloud y luego de tomar una pastilla él se la lanzó a Tifa, esta la atajó con indiferencia y se la tomó con un poco de agua

Yuffie: Oh...su interesante e inexistente conversación me entretiene enormemente...pero si me disculpan yo y mi intento de huevo frito nos vamos a nuestra habitación!

Tomó su plato y subió nuevamente, instantes después también lo hizo Vincent...Tifa y Cloud volvieron a quedarse solos...sin embargo ninguno se atrevió a hablar...después de lo que había ocurrido, su relación jamás volvería a ser como la de antes...

_**Fin del Capítulo 2**_


	3. Lagrimas desapercibidas

_**Capítulo 3: Lágrimas desapercibidas**_

Al cabo de una semana Vincent estaba comenzando a sentirse incomodo. Tifa le había ofrecido su bar para que él se hospedara el tiempo que considerara necesario; cosa que él agradecía, pero a pesar de la hospitalidad de sus amigos y de lo confortable que era la habitación que se le había asignado, había algo que no estaba bien. Se sentía extraño...confundido, desde hacía 33 años que él deseaba tanto esto, ser una persona normal, un mortal común y corriente, poder vivir su vida como el quisiera sin estar atado a aquellas voces que dominaban su mente...y ahora que su deseo se había cumplido no sabía que hacer, nunca se detuvo a preguntarse "¿que pasaría si volviera a la normalidad?"...tal vez porque nunca pensó que volvería a la normalidad...¿Que haría de ahora en adelante¿que sería de su vida?, no podía continuar como un forastero viajando de un lado a otro sin rumbo fijo como había hecho estos últimos tres años, tampoco podía permanecer de por vida instalado en la casa de Tifa y Cloud como un invasor, él sabía que tarde o temprano ellos comenzarían a molestarse con su presencia...él había evadido estos pensamientos durante los últimos días mientras pasaba el jaleo por su llegada, pero hoy se había decidido a pensar que hacer, no podía seguirlo aplazando...ya era casi mediodía, y en ningún momento desde que se levantó había salido de su habitación, su cabeza estaba demasiado enchufada en estos momentos como para darse el lujo de salir por allí y perder el tiempo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por primera vez en todo el día cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió bruscamente, Vincent dio un ligero rebote ante la repentina entrada de...

Yuffie: Oye pretendes estar aquí encerrado el resto de tu vida, o que???

Vincent no supo que responder, hace instantes estaba tan concentrado con sus análisis que la pregunta lo tomó totalmente desprevenido

Yuffie¿qué¿El gato te comió la lengua?

Vincent:...No creo que sea asunto suyo el hecho de que este encerrado todo día en la habitación...

Yuffie: AH! Que no es asusto mío?? Pues si me deja refrescarle la memoria mi querido señor Valentine, esta también es mi habitación!!

Vincent:...

Vincent no se molestó en contestar, simplemente se giró sobre sí dándole la espalda a la chica y centrando su atención nuevamente hacia la ventana

Yuffie: Así que te quedaras callado eh?

Vincent:...No pienso caer en sus provocaciones, además estoy algo ocupado

Yuffie: Haciendo que??! Viendo la ventana como un psicópata perdido?? Vaya que divertido, debería intentarlo alguna vez!

El sarcasmo en su voz fue totalmente captado por el pistolero

Vincent: Si, tal vez debería, a ver si puede mantener la boca cerrada por una vez en su vida

Yuffie: COMO?????!!!! ARGGGG!!!!! Como me enfermas! Bien! Me voy, veo que no soy bienvenida ni en mi propia habitación!!...AH! y si acaso te importa, el almuerzo ya va a estar listo pedazo de soquete!!!

La rabia de Yuffie se vio reflejada en la forma tan violenta como cerró la puerta al salir, Vincent simplemente suspiró y minutos después decidió bajar; gracias al rompecabezas de pensamientos que estaba armando se había olvidado por completo de comer y su estómago ya comenzaba a protestar...

Vincent: Ugh...aún no me acostumbro a esto, hace tiempo que no me gruñían las tripas de hambre...

Y sin chistear salió de la habitación y fue hasta la barra del bar, allí Yuffie, Tifa y Shelke estaban preparando las cosas para servir el almuerzo

Shelke: Buenas tardes Vincent

Vincent: Igualmente Shelke

Yuffie: Wao! así que "Mister dulzura" se dignó a bajar!

Tifa: Que pasó Vincent? Porque no bajaste en todo el día?

Vincent: Tenía varias cosas en que pensar...eso es todo

Yuffie: Uhh...no me digas...para variar un poco...

Vincent simplemente hizo caso omiso del comentario y se sentó en una de las mesas de bar, hoy no habían muchos clientes así que podían comer allí sin ningún inconveniente. Al rato llegaron Marlene y Denzel de la escuela y se sentaron en una mesa aparte, Shelke colocó el plato frente a Vincent junto con el suyo y el de Tifa, colocó los cubiertos y los vasos. Tifa traía consigo una bandeja con Lasaña y otra con arroz y le sirvió a cada uno su porción.

Shelke se sentó en su lugar junto a Vincent, Yuffie estaba detrás de la barra preparando las jarras con jugos

Shelke: Oye Yuffie, apresúrate con las bebidas quieres?

Yuffie: A mi no me des ordenes, niñata!

Shelke: Y ahora que dije?, simplemente que Vincent y yo tenemos sed

Yuffie: "Simplemente que Vincent y yo tenemos sed" ains!

Repitió la frase en forma sarcástica, llena de burla, sin embargo no le quedaba de otra, llevó la jarra llena de jugo de tomate a la mesa, le sirvió un poco a Shelke, y cuando se disponía a servirle a Vincent la ninja tropezó con algo e hizo que se le derramara todo el líquido sobre la ropa del chico. Vincent se levantó estrepitosamente con un gruñido molesto

Yuffie: Ups...Discúlpame Vincent...yo no quería...

Vincent: Lo has hecho a propósito no es verdad??!

Yuffie: Eh? NO!, claro que no!, me tropecé con algo y...

Yuffie miró bajo la mesa para ver que era lo que le había estorbado en el camino y descubrió a la mal intencionada pierna de Shelke, con eso era con lo que se había tropezado

Yuffie: TU!!!!! Fuiste tu!!!!!

Shelke mostró una expresión inocente intentado convencerlos a todos que ella no tuvo nada que ver con lo ocurrido

Shelke: Y ahora que hice?

Yuffie: ATRAVESASTE TU PIE PARA QUE ME TROPEZARA!!!, que demonios te ocurre??!! Quien te crees que eres???

Shelke: Ahora también vas a culparme de las locuras que cometes?, asume la responsabilidad de tus actos, lo manchaste a propósito

Yuffie: Eso no es verdad!!! Vincent, déjame que te limpie esa cosa

Yuffie tomó una servilleta de la mesa, agarró la camisa negra de Vincent e intentó quitarle la mancha rojiza, pero en su torpeza su codo chocó con el plato del pistolero haciendo que este cayera al suelo rompiéndose ruidosamente

Tifa: YUFFIE! Cuantos platos de mi vajilla piensas seguir rompiendo??

Yuffie: Lo siento! en verdad

Intentando disculparse con Tifa quiso acercarse a ella y sin darse cuenta halo la camisa de Vincent ahorcándolo ligeramente

Vincent: Yuffie ya basta!!

Yuffie: Uy! Perdón! deja que te ayude

Vincent: Creo que ya has ayudado suficiente!

Y de un jalón le hizo soltar la parte de la camisa que estaba intentando limpiar, ella sorprendida ante la reacción de él se le quedó mirando extrañada con sus ojos bien abiertos, la servilleta la apretaba entre sus manos

Vincent: Si esta molesta conmigo por lo de hace rato no tiene por que desquitarse así!, si así lo desea puedo cambiar de habitación si piensa que la estoy acaparando yo solo!

La expresión de Yuffie se volvió furica, y en silencio rechinó sus dientes

Yuffie: Sabes que???!! Quédate con tu cochina habitación!! Y tu, ya no te preocupes por tu vajilla!! Porque yo me voy!! Desde que llegué no he sido más que un estorbo para todos ustedes!! Siempre lo he sido, no es así?! A nadie le agrada mi estadía aquí! Pues si eso quieren todos, me largo!!! Yo tampoco me siento cómoda en un lugar donde siempre me verán como una adolescente chillona y molesta!!

Shelke: Y acaso no lo eres?

Yuffie: Tu...

La mirada de Yuffie se tornó desafiante y se fue acercando lentamente hasta Shelke

Yuffie: Tu eres la peor basura que he conocido! No te soporto!

Tifa: Yuffie! Los niños están presentes!

Yuffie: ARGGGGG!!!!!!

Y con pasos largos y rabiosos subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta de su habitación con fuerza...

Marlene: No, Yuffiechan! No te vayas...

Tifa suspiró, salió de detrás de la barra y se acercó a Vincent

Tifa: Permíteme tu camisa, la pondré a lavar, toma esta camiseta de Cloud mientras

Vincent: Gracias...

Tifa: por favor no se detengan, sigan comiendo...y Shelke, deberías controlar tus palabras un poco más

Shelke: Solo dije la verdad

Tifa: Shelke!

Shelke: Vale, vale...

_**-----------------------------------------------------**_

No faltaron las felicitaciones de cada uno de los presentes por el delicioso almuerzo que Tifa había preparado, y al poco rato, los platos de todos estaban completamente vacíos. Cada cual se dispuso a recoger sus utensilios y colocarlos al lado del fregador. Cuando Marlene fue a ayudar a Vincent y a Shelke con sus cosas no pudo evitar notar como el plato de Yuffie estaba repleto de comida aún

Marlene: Yuffiechan debe estar realmente enfadada para no bajar a comer lo que Tifa prepara...

Shelke: Es una malcriada...

Tifa: Shelke, recoge el plato de Yuffie y guárdalo en el microondas que de seguro más tarde baja a buscar comida

Shelke tomó el plato con algo de flojera y lo coloco donde Tifa le había indicado

Tifa: Uff... al menos tendré menos que lavar, Yuffie suele comer más de dos porciones por almuerzo jejeje

Shelke: Tifa no necesitas mi ayuda verdad?

Tifa: Porque? Vas a algún lado?

Shelke: Tenía pensado salir un rato a caminar

Tifa: Ah! Por mi no te preocupes, ve tranquila!

Shelke se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia Vincent, que se encontraba limpiando un poco la mesa

Shelke: Esa camisa te sienta muy bien

Vincent volteó algo extrañado

Vincent: Gracias... aunque el blanco no es un color que use muy a menudo

Shelke: Pues te hace ver muy guapo

Vincent se hizo el indiferente y siguió trapeando la mesa. A Shelke se le sonrojaron ligeramente las mejillas al darse cuenta del comentario que acababa de hacer, y el rubor se intensificó aun más al momento de prepararse para volver a hablarle

Shelke: Eh... Vincent...tienes algo que hacer hoy?

Vincent: mmm... no tengo planes...

Shelke: Oh... porque...estaba pensando...y si me...acompañas a caminar por las praderas?

Vincent nuevamente le devolvió una mirada extrañada. Shelke simplemente quedaba cautivada cada vez que él la miraba, sus ojos tan penetrantes y misteriosos siempre habían sido lo que más le gustaba de él, aunque pocas veces el mostraba sus rubíes con ese aire de confusión. El pistolero no pudo evitar suspirar en forma jocosa

Vincent: La verdad... preferiría quedarme hoy aquí, es que tengo muchas cosas que poner en orden en mi cabeza...no te lo tomes a mal

Dentro de su ser Shelke se vio invadida por la frustración, la tarde junto con Vincent con la que se había hecho tanta ilusión murió sin ni siquiera haber nacido, sin embargo trató de no exteriorizarlo para que él chico no se diera cuenta

Shelke: Oh claro!...otro día será entonces

Vincent: Vale...

Seguidamente Shelke tomó su bolso y se dispuso a salir. Cuando Vincent finalmente terminó su quehacer se dirigió a la barra y sintió como una manita lo halaba de la camisa, al bajar su mirada descubrió que era la pequeña Marlene.

Marlene: VinnieSan! Mi tarea de matemáticas esta muy difícil, me ayudas?!

Vincent parpadeó un par de veces y pudo distinguir la risita burlona de Tifa desde el lavaplatos

Vincent: Eh... Bueno...yo...

Marlene: Venga!

Y sin esperar la respuesta concreta del pistolero tomó su mano y lo arrastró hasta la mesa donde estaban sus cuadernos y sus libros

Marlene: Mira, no entiendo estas divisiones, me explicas?

Vincent: Pero... Marlene tu profesora no te lo enseñó?

Marlene: Si pero no entendí mucho Xb

Vincent dio un suspiro y comenzó a ojear los libros. No sabía hace cuanto tiempo era que se había preocupado por resolver una suma, una resta, una multiplicación, una división... o quizás una ecuación. A su mente vinieron sus días de infancia, cuando iba a la escuela; su madre siempre llegaba puntual a buscarlo después de clases, aunque después de que ella falleció, su Padre, Grimoire tuvo esa responsabilidad, y al contrario de lo que ocurría con su progenitora, Vincent siempre terminaba siendo el único niño que permanecía hasta tarde esperando a que lo buscaran para ir a casa. También recordó lo solo que se la pasaba en los recreos... él siempre se sintió extraño, diferente de los demás niños, sus compañeros solo se le acercaban para hacer proyectos o trabajos juntos puesto que él era un excelente estudiante...Dentro de su subconsciente Vincent se burló de si mismo, todos aquellos recuerdos volvían a su mente de manera inesperada...durante todos estos años su mente había permanecido demasiado ocupada como para permitir eso...una caricia sobre su hombro lo hizo volver a la realidad

Marlene: La tierra llamando a VinnieSan! Cambio?!

Vincent: Eh? Oh cierto!...bien veamos... creo que lo recuerdo, es sencillo, observa

Marlene quedó simplemente maravillada con la manera como Vincent resolvía los problemas matemáticos, al igual de la fluidez con la que se los explicaba... no tardó mucho para que la pequeña niña pudiera resolver el resto de las divisiones por si misma

Marlene: Así?

Vincent: Perfecto! Lo has comprendido

Marlene: Yupi!!! Viste Tifa?? Lo hice yo solita!

Tifa: Jejeje, te felicito Marlene

Marlene: También felicita a VinnieSan, es muy inteligente!

Un fuerte abrazo en el cuello fue la manera de agradecerle a su nuevo profesor, Vincent soltó una pequeña risa mientras Marlene se separaba de él

Vincent: De acuerdo, necesitas que te explique algo más?

Marlene: Nop! Eso es todo por hoy! Gracias !

Vincent: No hay de que

Tifa: Bueno, si me disculpan par de genios, voy a ver que tal va la ropa que metí a lavar

Dicho y hecho, Tifa fue al cuarto de lavado

Marlene: Oye VinnieSan, al principio andabas como en las nubes, que te pasaba?...

Vincent: Pues...

Marlene: AH! Ya sé! Estabas pensando en Yuffiechan, verdad?

Vincent: En Yuffie?

Marlene: Sip... yo también estoy preocupada...dijo que se iría...yo no quiero que se vaya...

Vincent: No creo que lo haya dicho en serio, estaba muy alterada, eso es todo

Marlene: Pues yo la vi muy decidida... creo que han sido muy duros con ella

Vincent:...

Marlene: Yuffiechan vino aquí hace más de un mes muy preocupada, diciendo que debían encontrarte... ella fue la que convenció a todos para ir a buscarte...

Vincent:...

Marlene: Sabes? Yuffiechan estuvo muy triste mientras tu no estuviste... nunca antes la había visto llorar

Los ojos de Vincent se abrieron de par en par... ¿llorar?...Yuffie había llorado?

Vincent: Que has dicho?!

Marlene: Upss... lo siento...no debía decir nada...

Vincent: ---Yu—Yuffie que?

Marlene: Bueno... nadie lo sabe...yo la descubrí sin querer...

Comienzo del flash back 

_Yo estaba llegando de la escuela...Yuffiechan estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien _

Yuffie: Reeve eres un incompetente!!!!!! Han pasado cuatro semanas y no has sabido nada de él????!!! Para que demonios tienes a media población alistándose en tu ejercito????...No me interesa que tengan otros trabajos! Acaso olvidas toda la ayuda que Vincent le dio a tu organización???! Nuestra prioridad es encontrarlo!!...NO ME QUIERO CALMAR!!!! Pónganle algo más de empeño anciano flojo y cobarde!!! Cuando sepas algo de Valentine llámame!! Cambio y fuera!

Tifa: Yuffie tienes que tranquilizarte, así no lograremos nada

Yuffie: Como quieres que me calme??? Cuatro semanas Tifa! CUATRO SEMANAS!! No puede ser posible que no tengamos ni una pista!

Cloud: Tal vez sea hora de aceptar la realidad...

Yuffie: Que quieres decir?

Cloud: Yuffie...Vincent esta muerto...deja las esperanzas inútiles, con eso no conseguirás revivirlo

Yuffie: Pero que dices???! No podemos rendirnos tan rápido!

Cloud: Tan rápido? Cuatro semanas te parece poco?

Yuffie: Vamos Cloud! Hay que seguir buscando! ES Vincent, él puede con esa explosión y con mucho más! No es así Tifa?

Tifa:...

Yuffie: Verdad que si Tifa?

Tifa:...

Yuffie:...No puedo creerlo...fueron capaces de enfrentarse a Sephiroth, a Shinra, a Omega y a los Tsievts...pero no son capaces de mantener la esperanza para encontrar a un amigo, a Vincent que tanto nos ha ayudado, es verdad puede que él no lo demostrara, pero él nos aprecia,...no me importa lo que ustedes piensen, no voy a abandonar a mi amigo, siempre hemos depositado nuestra confianza en él...ahora él necesita de nosotros...aunque sea sin su ayuda voy a seguirlo buscando!

_Luego Yuffiechan se fue corriendo de allí...Cloud y Tifa parecían muy tristes...yo entré a la tienda fingiendo que no había escuchado nada...al rato me dieron ganas de ir al baño...iba a abrir la puerta pero escuche a alguien dentro y me detuve...era Yuffie _

Yuffie:...Vincent...donde estas?...porque no apareces?...donde te metiste?...te extraño mucho...no me puedes hacer esto, tu no puedes irte así sin más ni más!!...No puedes!

_La voz de Yuffie se escuchaba muy apagada...logre oír sus sollozos y como le daba golpes a la pared...también escuche como se arrodillaba...al rato, ella salió del baño, su cara estaba normal, así que nadie se dio cuenta...creía que lo mejor era quedarme calladita _

Fin del Flash back 

Vincent aún no asimilaba lo que le había contado Marlene... la manera como Yuffie se había referido a él...la manera como lo había defendido frente a sus amigos...la esperanza de que él regresara...su llanto...todo eso lo había hecho Yuffie por él...porque lo extrañaba, porque lo quería ver otra vez...nunca antes alguien había hablado de él así...y tan mal que se había portado con ella hace un rato...se sintió tan miserable, y tuvo la necesidad de disculparse...

Vincent: Tienes razón Marlene...he sido muy duro con ella...voy a disculparme

Sin decir más se levantó y con su inconfundible andar felino subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación...Marlene tomó sus cosas las guardó en su bolso y se fue a ver televisión con Denzel en su cuarto.

_**-----------------------------------------------------**_

Vincent tomó aire fuertemente antes de tocar la puerta de madera a ver si por suerte Yuffie tal vez le contestara...él espero unos segundos, pero la puerta no se abría, tal y como lo supuso, así que no le quedó de otra

Vincent: Yuffie, soy yo, déjame pasar...tengo que hablar contigo

No hubo respuesta...intentó esta vez girar la perilla de la puerta; estaba cerrada con llave...pero la perspicacia de Vincent no sería burlada tan fácilmente, agudizó su oído y por los ruidos que había dentro de la habitación supo que la ninja permanecía despierta, y recordando lo que Tifa había dicho seguramente su estomago aclamaría comida más temprano que tarde y bajaría a buscar su olvidado almuerzo, así que prefirió no seguir con inútiles intentos y esperarla pacientemente abajo en la barra

_**-----------------------------------------------------**_

Cuando estuvo completamente segura de que nadie merodeaba por los alrededores, Yuffie abrió lentamente la puerta de su cuarto provocando un fuerte chillido proveniente de las bisagras ligeramente oxidadas...aunque ese sonido no se podía comparar con el que su estomago estaba produciendo...

Yuffie: AY! Ten algo de paciencia si?! Ya te doy tu almuerzo, pero cállate, estomago molesto!

De puntillas se dirigió a la cocina, no sin antes dar un pequeño vistazo para comprobar la soledad del lugar, lo único que pudo escuchar fue el sonido del televisor desde el cuarto de Marlene, un nuevo gruñido de su estomago la hizo apresurarse

Yuffie: A ver...donde diablos habrán guardado mi comida?

Echando un nuevo vistazo logró distinguir en la puerta del microondas una pequeña nota:

"_YuffieChan, tu comida esta aquí, esta muy rica, disfrútala" Atte: Marlene _

Yuffie: Dios y todos los santos te bendigan Marlene!

La chica abrió el microondas y efectivamente allí estaba su comida intacta, la calentó unos minutos en aquel aparato y después de servirse algo de beber nuevamente se adentraría en el pequeño pasillo para llegar a su habitación.

Triunfante al fin colocó el plato sobre una de las mesitas de noche y cerró rápidamente la puerta, pero justo al voltearse pudo ver a alguien acostado en la cama vecina

Yuffie: AHHH!!!!!!

Vincent: Cálmese, no la voy a morder...

Yuffie: TU!!!!!! Co--- COMO ENTRASTE AQUÍ???!!

Vincent: Estaba en el baño en el momento en que usted salió del cuarto, y como cometió el descuido de dejar la puerta abierta aproveche para entrar

Yuffie: ARGG!! Pero que tonta soy!!!!!! SAL DE AQUÍ!!!!

Vincent: No lo haré, esta también es mi habitación¿lo olvida?

Yuffie: YAYYYY!!!!! Bah! No me interesa! No me echaras a perder por segunda vez mi hora del almuerzo!

Furiosa tomó el plato de la mesa de noche y se sentó en la cama apoyándose la espalda con la almohada, sin chistar comenzó a ingerir su alimento, mientras gruñía dentro de si. Vincent le dio una mirada neutral, aunque por dentro estuviera riéndose por su triunfo, sin embargo pudo notar como al pie de la peinadora habían un par de maletas, sus cierres estaban entre abiertos permitiéndole percibir que estaban llenas de ropa.

Vincent: Y esas maletas?

Yuffie: Acaso no me escuchaste cuando te hable?! Me largo de aquí!

Vincent: Lo decías en serio?

Yuffie: Oh!! Claro que no!!! No hablaba en serio!, solo lo dije porque tenía ganas de gritarte, así como también me dio la gana de mancharte con jugo de tomate y de romper otro plato de la super, ultra y espléndida vajilla de Tifa, ah! También se me vino en gana ahorcarte con tu propia camisa y tirar tu comida al suelo, todo lo tenía fríamente calculado!

Vincent: El sarcasmo en sus palabras la verdad es bastante sublime

Yuffie: ah! Por supuesto! Como si tu fueras tan buen conversador! Cierra la boca y déjame en paz, cuando termine de comer me voy!

La muchacha tomó nuevamente su plato y siguió acabando con la comida que en el había vorazmente...unos minutos de silencio invadieron el lugar...

Vincent: Y que piensa hacer?

Yuffie: Pues que crees imbésil?! Tendré que irme a Wutai, ya veré que nueva excusa me invento para buscar más aventuras, o tal vez me meta a puta y trabaje en un burdel de mala muerte por un par de giles diarios, quien sabe...lo que sí sé es que no pienso seguirme quedando en un lugar en donde solo soy una piedrita en el zapato de la gente, no me siento cómoda viviendo con un montón de tontos a los que nunca les he importado y me tratan como una niña de mierda que todo el mundo tiene que cuidar! Ya me harte!

Vincent:...Yuffie, usted sabe que eso no es verdad...

Yuffie: Que no es verdad??! Vincent vete al infierno!!!!!

Otros minutos de silencio...Yuffie alejó su plato ya vacío y se puso de pie dándole la espalda al pistolero

Yuffie: Siempre a sido así...para ustedes siempre he sido y seré una niña malcriada e inmadura...sé que mi actitud hacía ustedes no ayudó mucho a que tuvieran una mejor opinión de mí...pero eso ya es pasado, me arrepentí, me disculpe y les devolví las materias...sabía que eso no sería suficiente para que me perdonaran...pero...he estado intentando tres años ganarme su confianza y su amistad...ha sido inútil...no quiero seguir estando cerca de personas con una mente tan pequeña que no son capaces de afrontar el cambio y aceptar que ya no soy una niña...he crecido, he aprendido, he madurado...ninguno de ustedes quiere entender eso...

Vincent no supo que responderle...en parte, ella tenía razón, hace más de tres años ella les había robado las materias, violando la amistad y la confianza que le depositaron, todos los del grupo habían notado como el pistolero había sido el más afectado con esta traición, más que el mismo Cloud incluso...sin embargo había sido el primero en aceptarla de nuevo, y aunque le tomo mucho tiempo volver a creer en ella, finalmente borró todo ese resentimiento, además había compartido con ella semanas atrás la misión de llegar al núcleo de Omega, había sido su leal compañera durante el descenso, lo había salvado varias veces...y después de su desaparición se empeñó en seguirlo buscando a pesar de las frágiles esperanzas que quedaban...Yuffie había madurado...él lo sabía.

Vincent: Estoy en total desacuerdo con lo que dice...usted no es en lo absoluto un estorbo para nosotros...

Yuffie: Ja! Solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor...déjame decirte que no esta funcionando tu intento!

Otro largo silencio...(XD)

Vincent: No sé lo que opinaran los demás con respecto a usted...pero yo personalmente...pienso que usted es una mujer bastante madura...por eso le dije que se veía diferente...

Yuffie se volteó lentamente para encarar al pistolero, su mirada llena de duda y frustración hablaba por ella

Vincent: El hecho de tomar la decisión de ir a por las materias que tanto necesitaba su pueblo sin importar las limitaciones de su padre y el hecho de ser la sucesora al trono, la iniciativa de seguir en la lucha contra Sephiroth y de enfrentarse a su trío de hermanos y a Bahamut...el haber resistido y superado todos los obstáculos para llegar hasta Omega... a mi parecer son suficientes pruebas para concluir que usted es una mujer sumamente decidida y madura...

Yuffie:...

Vincent: Usted para mí nunca a sido un estorbo...al contrario...le estoy eternamente agradecido, usted me salvó la vida un par de veces cuando fuimos compañeros en la lucha contra los DG Solidiers...y usted es la única que se preocupó por ir a buscarme, sin importar lo adversa que estaba la situación...¿No es suficiente motivo para confiar plenamente en usted?

La boca de Yuffie se secó completamente, su mirada iba fija al suelo...pero que bonitas palabras las que Vincent le había dicho, tanto así que sintió como su cara se volvía rojiza poco a poco...la ninja no sabía que esa era la opinión que el pistolero tenía de ella...

Vincent: Se quedará callada?...bastante inusual...

Yuffie: ...yo...

Al levantar su mirada se encontró con los cautivadores ojos rubíes de Vincent, en ellos había una mezcla de dulzura y nostalgia...muchas memorias habían vuelto de golpe...los momentos con la pequeña ninja desde hacia ya tres años...Esa profunda mirada la hizo intimidarse un poco y bajar nuevamente la cabeza...

Yuffie: Gracias...supongo

Vincent: Dime...aun piensas marcharte?

La frágil actitud de Yuffie se borró al escuchar esa frase, a pesar de todo lo lindo que Vincent le había dicho no sería suficiente motivo para doblegarse y cambiar de parecer

Yuffie: No creas que todas esas flores que acabas de lanzarme me harán quedarme aquí! Igualito me voy!

El ex turco suspiró...

Vincent: Bien, no me meteré en sus decisiones, haga lo que le plazca...

Yuffie: BIEN!

Y recuperando nuevamente su postura animada y furica tomó sus maletas y terminó de meter algunas cosas que estaban tiradas por el piso...Vincent simplemente la observaba en silencio, Yuffie lo sabía sin embargo intento ocultar el rubor de su rostro e ignorarlo

Vincent:...por cierto...no le da curiosidad saber porque me encerré toda la mañana?

Yuffie: mmm...la verdad es que...NO!!!, Me sabe a mierda lo que hagas con tu vida Valentine!

Vincent: Hpm...Vale...no te lo diré

Y tranquilamente se dejó caer sobre su cama, colocó sus brazos detrás de su nuca para descansar; silbó un par de veces, y de ves en cuando le echaba una rápida mirada a la joven, solo debía ser paciente.

Yuffie comenzó a alterarse, guardaba su ropa arrugándola y caminaba de un lado a otro buscando quien sabe que, cuando podía miraba a Vincent disimuladamente...¿En verdad no me dirá? pensó ella, la curiosidad la estaba matando.

Vincent comenzó la cuenta regresiva mentalmente: 3...2...1...

Yuffie: Ok, ok, ok! Ya basta! Vale, has despertado mi curiosidad! Dime de una vez!

Vincent: Eres tan predecible

Yuffie: Basta ya! Habla!

Vincent: Je...

Vincent se levantó lentamente y se sentó en su cama con el típico estilo Valentine (Ya saben una pierna doblada y un brazo encima de la misma XD) mientras miraba hacia fuera de la ventana

Vincent: Estaba...pensando...

Yuffie: En que?

Vincent: En lo que será de mi de ahora en adelante...

Yuffie: Que quieres decir?

Vincent: Mi vida me fue arrebatada hace 33 años, cuando Hojo modificó mi cuerpo y Lucrecia me abandonó en el laboratorio...no tenía ningún motivo para seguir viviendo...sin embargo, Caos me había transformado en un ser inmortal, por más que lo quisiera...nunca iba a morir...

Yuffie:...

Vincent: Lo único que me quedaba era un cuerpo inhumano y el deseo de vengarme...quería desgarrar a Hojo con mis propias manos, eso me conllevó a unirme a ustedes...pero en el viaje me reencontré con ella...detrás de esa cascada...su cuerpo inerte, pero su alma seguía en pena...cuando acabamos con Hojo, se acabaron los motivos para seguir viviendo...y más que nunca desee morir...

Yuffie: Vincent...

Vincent: Que irónico no?...la mayoría de las personas añoran el deseo de vivir para siempre, de ser inmortales...pero no se ponen a pensar lo que eso implica...significa ver el tiempo pasar, sin tu envejecer, ver como la gente que amas se va y tu no...sigues ahí, sufriendo eternamente...

Yuffie:...

Vincent: Lucrecia siempre me decía...que viviera cada día intensamente...como si fuera el último día de mi vida...siendo inmortal, que importaba eso?...lo que más deseaba era volver a ser normal...

Yuffie:...a donde quieres llegar contándome todo esto?

Vincent mostró una sonrisa apenas distinguible mientras volteaba su mirada hacia ella, la ninja sintió un ligero escalofrío, pero se mantuvo firme. Él continuo

Vincent: Intento contarle lo que ha pasado conmigo...

Yuffie: Eh?...no te entiendo, háblame en cristiano por Dios!

Vincent: Cuando Caos y yo nos lanzamos contra Omega, las cosas en mí cambiaron...nadie hubiera podido resistir esa explosión...

Yuffie: Y entonces?

Vincent: Alguien tuvo que sacrificarse para que yo permaneciera con vida...ese alguien...fue Caos...

Yuffie: Caos??! Pero que?!

Vincent: Gracias a la materia ancestral que Lucrecia me dio cuando perdí el control, Caos y yo pudimos fundirnos completamente y formar un solo ser, normalmente solo uno de los dos dominaba el cuerpo, pero gracias a esa materia, pude utilizar el poder de Caos de manera consiente...

Yuffie: Vaya...

Vincent: Según las escrituras de los ancianos, el único capaz de derrotar a Omega es Caos, él lo sabía y aceptó su destino, él ha vuelto al planeta junto a él y gracias a ello permanezco vivo.

Yuffie: Es decir, que gracias a Lucrecia fue que pudiste hacer las pases con Caos y llegar a un acuerdo para él ser sacrificado a cambio de tu vida?!

Vincent: mm... es otra manera de decirlo...

Yuffie: Pero si Caos ha vuelto al planeta...eso quiere decir que tu??!

Vincent: Así es... Ni Caos, ni Cerberus habitan ya en mi cuerpo

Yuffie: Cerberus?

Vincent tomó algo de aire y prosiguió con la explicación

Vincent: Cerberus...la bestia mitológica de tres cabezas encargada de custodiar las puerta del Hades...en mi habitaban tres entes: Una bestia: la Bestia Galiana, Un fantasma: Mascara infernal y un zombie: El Gigante de la muerte, ellos serían los tres seres que representan a Cerberus, encargados de proteger a Satán...que en mí sería Caos...Caos solo aparecía en momentos críticos, de lo contrario algunos de los otros tres tomaban posesión de mi cuerpo...al irse Satán, Cerberus ya no tiene a quien custodiar y desaparece junto a su amo...

Yuffie: A ver si entendí...Caos ya no esta dentro de ti...por eso tus otros tres demonios también se han esfumado?

Vincent: así es...

Yuffie: oh...ESPERA!! Eso te deja sin ningún demonio verdad??!

Vincent: Correcto

Yuffie: Y si no tienes a Caos ni a tus demonios sus células ya no te impiden envejecer no es así?

Vincent: Vas bien...

Yuffie: Eso quiere decir que...

Yuffie abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo...

Yuffie: Eres un ser humano normal???

Vincent: Eso creo...o al menos me siento como un mortal

Yuffie: WA!!! Vincent es maravilloso!!! Se ha cumplido tu deseo!!!

La chica no pudo evitarlo, ante tanta alegría se abalanzó sobre el hombre haciéndolo caer sobre la cama, ella quedó encima de él abrazándole el cuello. Vincent intentó retirarla tomándola por la cintura alejándola un poco ...la habitación quedó nuevamente en silencio, sus caras estaban a unos pocos centímetros de distancia...ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sonrojarse, tardaron en reaccionar, ambos se fundieron en la mirada del otro...Vincent aclaró su garganta haciendo que el contacto visual se rompiera. Avergonzada Yuffie se le quitó de encima y se sentó en el borde de la cama

Yuffie: Lo siento...jejeje

Vincent: No hay cuidado...

Yuffie: Pero que felicidad!!! Me alegro que se haya cumplido lo que tanto anhelabas!! Ahora comenzaras a envejecer, a tener hambre y ganas de ir al baño, te saldrán arrugas, dentro de unos años sufrirás enfermedades incurables y sordera, mientras vas detrás de tu odiosa hija reprochándole todo lo que haga con su vida y criticando a la generación joven...aunque...eso suena más como a mi padre...Vincent...estas seguro que eso es lo que querías?

La broma de Yuffie hizo que Vincent soltara una débil carcajada...Vincent riéndose!...eso si que es una novedad

Yuffie: De verdad que has cambiado! No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos! Te reíste!!

Vincent: Jeje, si lo pones de ese modo sería terrible...

Yuffie: Es verdad jajajaja!

Nuevamente minutos de silencio (-.-U)

Yuffie: Y...que harás ahora?, quiero decir...piensas suicidarte y reencontrarte con Lucrecia o algo así?

Vincent:...Lucrecia es la que me ha dado esta nueva oportunidad...ella me lo dijo "Quiero que cumplas tus sueños" ...no voy a rechazar el regalo que tanto se empeñó en darme...

Yuffie: Uf! Menos mal! De todas formas, si contestabas que si, yo lo impediría! Jajaja!

Vincent:...gracias Yuffie

Yuffie: Eh? Porque?

Vincent: Por escucharme...

Yuffie: Eh...bue...bueno...no tienes que ser tan formal!

A la mente de ambos vino el recuerdo de cuando se reencontraron en la furgoneta de Reeve, había ocurrido algo muy similar, los dos soltaron una pequeña risita al recordarlo

Yuffie: Y entonces? Que piensas hacer?

Vincent: Eso es lo que no sé...nunca me planteé en serio la posibilidad de ser un mortal otra vez...supongo que lo primero que tengo que hacer es buscar un lugar donde quedarme...ya me siento incomodo aquí

Yuffie: Te entiendo tío XD...y en que has pensado?

Vincent: Pues...lo ideal sería un pequeño apartamento como cuando trabajaba en Shinra...algo sencillo, no soy hombre de lujos...

Yuffie: mmmm... eso será algo difícil sin dinero, un apartamento cuesta una fortuna, y ni te cuento los alquileres

Vincent: Lo sé...

Yuffie: Pues sin pasta no hay tu tía...así que tienes dos opciones: Una fácil y una difícil

Vincent¿?

Yuffie: La fácil...ROBA!!!

Vincent: No la considero como una opción razonable...

Yuffie: Sabía que dirías eso...eres de ese tipo de gente que le gusta todo por el camino más complicado...en fin, la otra opción es...

Vincent guardó silencio prestando atención a lo que Yuffie diría...(Redoble de tambores como música de fondo para aumentar el suspenso XDD)

Yuffie:...Busca empleo...

Vincent:...oh...claro, como no se me había ocurrido antes

Yuffie: Deja a un lado tu sarcasmo! Es la única opción!

Vincent: Si ya lo había pensado...pero trabajar en qué?

Yuffie: Pos no se! Que diablos sabes hacer tú además de matar y ser guardaespaldas?

Vincent: Yuffie...

Yuffie: Vale, era una broma! Uy! Deberías aprender a reírte de ti mismo...

Vincent: ¬¬...puedo hacer lo que sea...y si no, aprendo...

Yuffie: Claro se me olvidaba que eres el gran y maravilloso Vincent Valentine!

Vincent: ¬¬

Yuffie: Ay! No me mires así...pues...no nos queda de otra, traeré el periódico

Vincent: El periódico?

Yuffie: Si, no se si te has enterado, pero hay una parte llamada CLASIFICADOS donde hay diferentes opciones laborales XD

Vincent: No me tomes por estúpido

Yuffie: Jejejejeje! Bromeaba, bromeaba!, ya vuelvo!

Vincent: Yuffie

Yuffie: Dime?

Una semi sonrisa burlona se dibujo en los labios del pistolero

Vincent: No y que te irías?

El cuerpo de Yuffie se estremeció de pies a cabeza, maldijo ese condenado sexto sentido de Vincent y su capacidad para la memoria. Ella colocó sus manos sobre su cintura y de forma omnipotente respondió

Yuffie: Crees que me voy a perder la oportunidad de verte hacer otra cosa que no sea disparar y andar presumiendo con tu mugrienta capa??! No señor! Hasta podría pagar por verlo!...No mentira, no pagaría...pero es igual! Pienso ayudarte, y estando en Wutai o en el fulano burdel no podré hacerlo, deberías de sentirte honrado!

Vincent: Je...Vale...

Yuffie: Okis! Ya vuelvo!

Vincent solo le quedó reírse dentro de sí...la actitud de Yuffie hacia con él siempre había sido distinta que con los demás desde que él recuerda, ella siempre buscaba la manera de saber que le pasaba y cuando podía hacerlo lo ayudaba...en el fondo él también buscaba de conocerla mejor y apoyarla en lo que necesitara, aunque nunca lo admitiera...

Vincent: Quizás haya sido porque era la más joven del grupo...pero ella ya puede valerse por si sola...entonces porque este interés de estar con ella y seguir conociéndola?

_**Fin del capítulo 3 **_


	4. Viaje por los recuerdos

Buenas!! Ok, aquí sigo con el fic, espero que les guste este capi medio de relleno, pero necesario para que la historia siga el curso que debe. Gracias a todos los que me han dejados reviews, espero que sigan leyendo . Una cosa más, este fic ya está escrito hasta el capi 18 y poco a poco será publicado aquí, no tengo Internet en casa así que tengo que acudir a los cybers y con la universidad, los trabajos, proyectos y parciales poco tiempo me queda para conectarme; así que un pelín de paciencia…….bien sin nada más que agregar los dejo con el capi 4 )

---------------------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo 4: Viaje por el camino de los recuerdos**_

El cielo comenzó a teñirse de un color rojizo, las aves volaban velozmente en busca de un refugio donde descansar cuando cayera el sol, en las puertas de las tiendas hicieron aparición los letreros de _**"Cerrado"**_, la gente vagaba por las calles para volver a su hogar junto con sus familiares, la brisa se tornó fría...muy pronto caería la noche. Eran cerca de la 5 de la tarde, momento en el que Tifa normalmente comenzaba a recibir la mayor cantidad de clientes del día, sin embargo hoy era diferente; el Séptimo Cielo estaba desierto. Ella estaba sentada detrás de la barra, esperando paciente, no llegaron más que un par de viejos babosos buscando su trago diario, y a los pocos minutos se esfumaron del lugar, no paso mucho tiempo para que la luchadora se aburriera, pronto llegaría Barret del trabajo, al igual que Cloud...Cloud...ya había pasado una semana y unos cuantos días después de la pequeña aventura que ellos decidieron tener a merced del alcohol, y aunque el trabajo la mantenía lo bastante distraída como para no pensar mucho en ello, lo cierto era que en los momentos solitarios y vacíos como este, el chico de cabellos rubios era lo único que dominaba su mente; simplemente se le erizaban los cabellos cuando recordaba todas aquellas caricias y besos que Cloud había depositado sobre su cuerpo, la pasión con la que la hizo suya y lo dulce y tierno que fue con ella en ese momento...cada vez que lo recordaba podía sentir nuevamente como la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba y podía nuevamente recrear todos aquellos sentimientos que había vivido esa noche, nunca ningún hombre le había hecho el amor como se lo hizo Cloud...pero a pesar de todo, Tifa aún no podía mirar a la cara a su amigo de infancia, sentía demasiada vergüenza, le había revelado todo lo que sentía por él, y sin saber si en verdad él le correspondía; esa noche estaban borrachos, ambos se dejaron llevar, no sabía si lo que Cloud había hecho en ella era porque la quería o porque el alcohol le había hecho desatar sus instintos de hombre, tampoco se atrevía a preguntarle, el rechazo sería demasiado doloroso para ella. Tifa siempre había pensado que Cloud estaba enamorado de Aeris, cuando ella murió, él cambio su perspectiva del mundo, fue consumido por el sentimiento de venganza y por el odio hacia Sephiroth...sin embargo había algo más, él se sentía motivado con el recuerdo de Aeris, las pocas veces que él había sonreído había sido cuando recordaba a la Cetra, y como se reprimía a si mismo su fallecimiento...en la cabeza de Tifa no había duda de aquel amor que Cloud sentía por Aeris, y viceversa...por eso dudaba, dudaba de que si Cloud habría reprimido sus penas en su cuerpo, o peor aún, que hubiera estado pensando en Aeris mientras estuvieron juntos en la cama.

El lamento de Tifa fue interrumpido cuando escuchó que la puerta del bar se abrió, pasó las manos por sus grandes ojos marrones para limpiar algunas lágrimas que habían brotado e intento mostrar su mejor sonrisa para el cliente que había entrado

Tifa: Tenga muy buenas tardes! Bienvenido al Séptimo Cielo! En que puedo...!!

Para su sorpresa no era ningún cliente, sino el chico de ojos Mako que acababa de llegar del trabajo

Cloud: Hola Tifa...

Tifa: Cloud...Hola...no te esperaba...eh...quiero decir, no te esperaba tan temprano

Cloud: Si, me deshice temprano de Reeve hoy, desde que estoy en esa organización a penas me da tiempo de respirar, creo que volveré al negocio de repartidor, tu que opinas?

Tifa:...Me parece bien Cloud, si es lo que quieres...

La mujer se retiró unos mechones de cabello que tenía en la cara colocándolos detrás de su oreja mientras miraba perdida el suelo, sus mejillas ardían en rubor. La cara de Cloud se mostró muy afligida, aún Tifa no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos...y en el fondo él también estaba muy avergonzado con ella, ¿cómo había permitido que su amistad se afectara de esta manera?; desechó esos pensamientos negativos, en estos momentos lo peor era pensar de esa manera, así que mostrando su gran y blanquecina sonrisa, se acercó a la barra y se sentó en un banquillo

Cloud: Bueno, como no pienso romperte la ilusión de que yo era un cliente, sírveme un trago bien frío y espumoso, como solo tu lo sabes hacer!

Tifa no respondió nada, simplemente tomó un vaso del escaparate y le preparó su bebida a Cloud, y con su gracia característica se la deslizó por la barra; él la recibió con la misma agilidad, ya estaban acostumbrados a ello. Tomando un fuerte suspiro el chico se bebió de un sorbo toda la cerveza, y con aire de satisfacción dejó el vaso sobre la tabla y se inclinó un poco hacia delante posando sus codos sobre la barra.

Tifa: Tenías sed eh?

Cloud: UF! No hay nada mejor que un trago de los tuyos después de un arduo día de trabajo

Tifa: Me alegro que quedaras satisfecho

Cloud levantó su mirada y visualizó por unos minutos todo el bar, levantó una ceja a modo de sorpresa

Cloud: Que extraño que a esta hora el bar este vacío

Tifa: Si, no ha sido una buena semana...

Cloud: Si...son tiempos duros...

Tifa: Supongo que si...

La habitación quedó en silencio...Cloud volvió su mirada a la barra y comenzó a juguetear con su vaso vacío, Tifa simplemente se quedó allí parada mirando a un punto X del piso...esto no podía continuar así, tenían que resolver las cosas de una vez por todas, y que mejor momento que este?, solos en el bar, Cloud tomó el vaso de cristal fuertemente entre sus manos como para darse valor a si mismo antes de hablar, suspiró hondamente y decidido levanto rápidamente su mirada clavando sus ojos en la chica

Cloud: Tifa, tu y yo tenemos que hablar...

Justo las palabras que tanto temía escuchar...aunque en el fondo ella también quería arreglar las cosas, pero aún no se sentía preparada para hacerlo, Tifa siguió mirando el suelo, tenía demasiado miedo

Cloud: Ya no puedo soportar que sigamos así...Tifa...lo de aquella noche...

La chica sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y logró finalmente mirarlo a los ojos, él estaba temblando, rojo como un tomate y sus orbes azules estaban ligeramente cristalinas, una imagen muy poco común en el espadachín, Tifa sintió como se perdía en la mirada de él, hacía mucho tiempo que no contemplaba esos ojos

Cloud: Ti...Tifa...yo...no quiero que sigamos así...no puedo dormir tranquilo pensando en todo el daño que te hecho

Tifa: Cloud...

Ella quería gritarle a los cuatro vientos cuanto lo quería, como esa noche había sido la mejor de su vida, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, estaban atoradas en su garganta ahogándola más y más cada minuto que pasaba

Cloud: Tifa dime algo por Dios! No te quedes callada!

Tifa: Yo...

Y en el momento menos oportuno, una chiquilla de baja estatura y cabellos negros llegó bajando por las escaleras a gran velocidad irrumpiendo en la sala y cortando la tan esperada conversación

Yuffie: Hola Cloud, Hola Tifa!... Con su permiso!

La ninja fue corriendo hasta una pila de periódicos que había en una esquina de la habitación, intentó tomar una cantidad considerable pero eran muy pesados. Cloud y Tifa simplemente la miraban extrañados (oOU) y al mismo tiempo enojados

Cloud: Yuffie que haces?!

Yuffie: Pues... intento levantar esta pila de periódicos

Cloud: Aja, eso lo puedo ver, pero para que? Harás papel maché o algo así?

Yuffie: No, no soy buena con las manualidades, es que estoy ayudando a Vincent a conseguir empleo

Tifa: Vincent? Un empleo? Y eso?

Yuffie: Ah! Quiere hacer una nueva vida, vivir como alguien normal, comprarse su casa, bla, bla, bla, en fin, si me disculpan!

Yuffie preparó sus músculos y sus brazos para levantar aquel peso, y cuando al fin lo logró se retiró a paso lento del lugar, ya se pueden imaginar la cara de Cloud y Tifa XD

Cloud: Vincent buscando trabajo? Eso si que es una novedad!

Tifa: Vaya que si...

Cloud:...en fin...que ibas a decirme?

Tifa: Bueno...Cloud...no creas que esto ha sido fácil para mí ...nuestra relación jamás podrá ser como antes

Cloud: Lo sé... lo sé muy bien...pero...

Otra vez se escucharon pasos provenientes de la escalera, y Yuffie se hizo nuevamente presente

Cloud: Y ahora que Yuffie?!

Yuffie: Vengo por el resto de los periódicos! Uy! Pero que histérico eres!

Cloud: Toma rápido esos papeles, y por favor déjame terminar de hablar con Tifa

Yuffie: Pero hablen, no se inmuten por mi!

Cloud: ARG! Necesitamos hablar SOLOS!

La adolescente puso cara de zorro malicioso

Yuffie: Ujujuju... ya entiendo... ups, discúlpenme entonces, tomaré los diarios y dejare que sigan su conversación S-O-L-O-S

Tifa: Yuffie...

Yuffie: Si, si, ya me voy...

Dicho y hecho...Cloud casi podía sentir como le salían humos de las orejas

Cloud: Aja! En que quedamos?

Tifa:...

Cloud: Tifa, callándonos no resolveremos nada

Tifa: Si ya se! No me presiones!

Cloud: No intento presionarte, solo quiero...

Esta vez fueron unos gritos provenientes de la habitación de los niños los que les hicieron interrumpir su conversación

Marlene: DENZEL DAME EL CONTROL REMOTO!!

Denzel: Yo no quiero ver ese estúpido documental de princesas y castillos, vamos a ver algo más divertido!

Marlene: No es justo!!! Siempre vemos lo que tu quieres! Además yo hice mi tarea y tu no! Así que merezco mi premio!

Denzel: Solo la hiciste porque el señor Vincent te ayudo!

Marlene: Eso no es verdad! No metas a Vinniesan en esto!

Denzel comenzó a correr por todo el bar con el control remoto en sus manos, Marlene lo perseguía histérica.

Marlene: DAMELO!!

Denzel: LERO, LERO, LERO!!!

Marlene: TIFA!!!!!!! DILE QUE ME DE EL CONTROL!!!!

Tifa: Cálmense, Denzel, basta ya! No la molestes!

Denzel: AH! Siempre defiendes a Marlene!, no es justo! Cloud Dile que no es justo!

Cloud: Denzel, es verdad que no hiciste tu tarea?

Denzel: Bueno...yo

Marlene: NO LA HIZO, NO LA HIZO!!!! ASI QUE DAME EL CONTROL!!!

Denzel: CHISMOSA!

Marlene: MACHISTA!

Denzel: BOCONA!!

Marlene: BUAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Cloud: ARGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!! BASTA!!!!!!!!

Tifa y los niños quedaron estupefactos ante la reacción de Cloud

Cloud: Denzel, dale el maldito control a Marlene, si te da la gana ve a ver la televisión en mi habitación, pero luego no quiero ver que repruebes el examen, me escuchaste??!

Denzel: S---si...Cloud

Cloud: Marlene deja de llorar, ve a ver tu documental!

Marlene: S---si...Cloud

De mala gana Denzel le dio el control a la niña, esta le saco la lengua y se fue corriendo. Con un ligero puchero de indignación el chiquillo se fue al cuarto de Cloud

Cloud: Muy bien! Continuemos!

Tifa: Cálmate...

Cloud: Estoy clamado, no ves que estoy calmado?, quién dice que no estoy calmado?

Tifa: Jejejeje

Cloud relajó sus expresiones y disfrutó del sonido de la risa de Tifa traspasando sus oídos

Cloud: Te ves más bonita cuando te ríes

Tifa no pudo evitar sonrojarse

Tifa: Gracias...ejem...

Cloud: Tifa...porque no comenzamos de nuevo?...nada podrá ser como antes...entre tu y yo ahora hay algo más fuerte que un sentimiento de amistad

Tifa: Cloud...

Cloud estaba levantado del asiento desde hace unos momentos, la mirada apasionada de él y la de Tifa se fundieron cargando el ambiente de sensualidad y deseo, justo como aquella noche, Cloud dibujo una hermosa sonrisa y Tifa se la devolvió, poco a poco él se fue apoyando sobre la barra acercando su cara más y más la de la muchacha, ella también se fue acercando, él cerró sus ojos, ella hizo lo mismo, sus bocas estaban a pocos milímetros de encontrarse, y justo cuando el beso iba a consumarse, se vieron obligados a separarse rápidamente al escuchar la voz de alguien que entraba por la puerta

Barret: Buenas tardes!! Como han pasado el día de hoy?!

Ambos sonrojados al máximo y mirando a la nada saludaron secamente a Barret, se notaba una actitud extraña en ellos

Barret: Y a ustedes que mosca les picó?!

Marlene: Papá, papá, Bienvenido a casa!

Al escuchar la voz de su padre la chica bajó a la velocidad de la luz las escaleras para venir a recibirlo con un gran abrazo

Barret: Hola Marlene! Has hecho tus deberes?

Marlene: Claro Papi, Vinniesan me ayudo! 

Barret: Vinni...? AH! Te refieres a Vincent! Le has dado las gracias?

Marlene: Si!

Barret: Muy bien! Oye Tifa, que hay de cenar? Me muero de hambre!

Tifa: AY!! La cena! Se me ha olvidado por completo! En seguida la preparo

Cloud seguía cabizbajo, pero que mala suerte ha tenido el día de hoy

Cloud: Tifa yo voy a cambiarme, al parecer no era el mejor momento para que habláramos...demasiadas interrupciones

Tifa: pero Cloud

De nada sirvió, el chico solo se volteó a mirarla con cara de borrego a medio morir y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto donde, probablemente, estaría Denzel invadiendo su privacidad.

Barret: Que coño les pasa eh? 

Tifa: Nada Barret...nada... 

---------------------------------------------------------- 

Yuffie se dejó caer sobre la cama donde estaba sentada, ya podía notar como lucecitas blancas la molestaban por tanto leer, y sobre todo, esas letras tan pequeñas que comúnmente están en la sección de clasificados. En una de sus manos tenía un teléfono y el la otra una hoja de periódico con algunos rayones en marcador fosforescente. Vincent estaba a su lado, sentado en el borde de la cama, leyendo atentamente cada uno de los anuncios del periódico. Por un momento Yuffie pudo notar como se rascaba las sienes del cansancio.

Yuffie: Cansado eh?

Vincent: Algo...

Yuffie: Bueno veamos que has remarcado tu

Vincent: Aquí hay varios anuncios de servicios de vigilancia, ayudante de tintorería, asistente de enfermería, repartidor, asistente de construcciones...

Yuffie: Jajajajaja!

Vincent: Que le produce tanta gracia?

Yuffie: Jajajaja! No me imagino viéndote trabajar en esas cosas! Que risa! XD

Vincent: ...Yuffie esto es serio, por favor

Yuffie: Jajaja, si lo sé XD

Vincent: Y usted que encontró?

Yuffie: Pues pensé que podrías ser buen vendedor, guardaespaldas o...paseador de perros XDDDDD jajajajaja

Vincent: Es una opción...

Yuffie: En serio te gustaría pasear perros?

Vincent: si no hay de otra...

Yuffie: Jajajajajajaja!!!! ESO QUIERO VERLO!! JAJAJA!!!!

Vincent: Suficiente, me voy...

Yuffie: No, vamos, no te enojes, admite que la idea de verte paseando perros es muy divertida XD

Vincent:...

Yuffie:...

Vincent:...

Yuffie: Muy bien creo que no... a ver...

Yuffie siguió ojeando los clasificados a ver que otra cosa "llamativa" encontraba. Vincent hacía lo mismo solo que su idea de "llamativo" no era la misma de Yuffie.

Vincent: Aquí hay un anuncio de vendedor...el pago es bueno, al igual que el horario, es una tienda cercana

Yuffie: WO! Que bien! Como anillo al dedo! Pásame el número y llamaré ahora mismo a ver si el puesto aún esta vacante

Ante el entusiasmo de Yuffie, Vincent dibujo una sonrisa jocosa en sus labios mientras miraba el anuncio

Yuffie: EY! Que es tan divertido?

Vincent: Je...pues...que el anuncio es para vender ropa interior femenina

Yuffie abrió sus ojos de par en par sorprendida y como una ráfaga de viento le arrebató de las manos la página al pistolero con furia

Vincent: Eh! Que ocurre?

Yuffie: No creo que sea la opción que más se adapte a tus necesidades

Vincent: Y porque no? Es un trabajo al fin y al cabo

Yuffie: Olvídalo...

La sonrisa de Vincent se pronunció más al ver la cara ligeramente enrojecida de la ninja

Vincent: déme una buena razón para no ir y aceptar el empleo, buen horario, buen salario...

Yuffie apretó sus puños fuertemente y le dio una patada al piso

Yuffie: PUES PORQUE ALLI SE APARECERAN CUALQUIER CANTIDAD DE PUTAS A COMPRAR SUS ARAPOS "COQUETOS" Y SE APROVECHARAN DE LA SITUACIÓN!

Vincent: A que se refiere?

Yuffie: UY!!!!!!! Vincent acaso no te has visto en el espejo???? Eres joven, alto, con voz profunda y wapo! Cualquier mujer se derretiría al verte!!

Segundos después fue cuando Yuffie se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho, su cara se encendió al máximo y comenzó a balbucear. La expresión divertida de Vincent cambió a una de sorpresa...¿acaso le había mencionado algunas de sus cualidades? ¿no siempre era lo contrarío y lo insultaba echándole en cara sus defectos? ¿Y dentro de esas cualidades le había dicho que era wapo?

Vincent: Perdón?

Yuffie: Eh...eh...quiero...quiero decir...que!! AH!! BUSCATE OTRO EMPLEO QUIERES??!

Yuffie le dio la espalda sentándose sobre el suelo revisando una nueva página de anuncios. Vincent no comprendía del todo ¿acaso estaba ella celosa?...ese era un comportamiento poco usual en Yuffie...pero en fin...tenía cosas más importantes de que preocuparse

Yuffie seguía leyendo al igual que él, pero la verdad es que no le prestaba atención a lo que decía en el periódico, de vez en cuando volteaba ligeramente la cabeza para mirar lo que hacia Vincent y la reacción de él después de lo que había dicho. En cierto punto Vincent también levantó la mirada cruzándose con la de Yuffie, avergonzada ella volvió su cabeza rápidamente hacia la hoja de papel, y dentro de sí el pistolero se reía, y rebobinaba una y otra vez el momento en el que Yuffie le dijo que era wapo, no sabía porque, pero por alguna razón se sintió muy bien cuando ella le dijo eso; tal vez porque casi nunca nadie se refería a él así; Vincent no era un hombre arrogante, sin embargo sabía los dotes que la naturaleza le había dado, nunca se detenía al espejo a decir "que bueno estoy" como muchos otros, él era modesto, nunca se había aprovechado de su físico para sobresalir entre los demás hombres a la hora de conquistar mujeres; aunque pudo recordar como varías veces Lucrecia le había mencionado lo hermoso que era, pero él nunca le dio a eso mucha importancia. Pero a pesar de ello esta vez si se sintió bien por ese cumplido que todos en la vida esperamos que alguien nos diga, por primera vez, le prestó atención al comentario de una mujer sobre su físico, le prestó atención al comentario de Yuffie. Además, ¿no le dijo también que cualquier chica se derretiría al verlo?, ¿ella también?...Deja de pensar en tonterías Valentine, Yuffie y yo somos totalmente incompatibles, no creo que se interese en hombres como yo pensó el pistolero.

Minutos después alguien irrumpió en la habitación abriendo la puerta ferozmente.

Barret: Oigan ustedes dos! La cena esta servida!

Yuffie: UY! Que bien! 

Y sin decir mucho más la ninja salió rápidamente del cuarto  
--U

Barret: WO! Que chica, nunca cambiara!...y tu? No piensas bajar?

Vincent: Si ya voy...

Todos estaban esperando abajo, al bar había llegado uno que otro cliente, así que había suficiente espacio para que todos comieran en una mesa y no en sus habitaciones como las noches en las que el Séptimo Cielo estaba lleno. En una de las mesas estaba Shelke, quien hacia minutos había llegado de su paseo, inmediatamente que se encontró con Yuffie el ambiente se cargó de tal manera que casi se podía sentir como de los ojos de ambas salían rayos disparados   
( ------ ). Ni siquiera se dirigieron la palabra, la joven de ojos grises se sentó en la mesa más lejana que pudo encontrar y apoyó sus codos sobre la tabla. Marlene se acercó a ella para traerle su cena.

Marlene: Veo que te comiste todito tu almuerzo!

Yuffie: Si, gracias por guardármelo Marlene

Marlene: Bueno... yo no fui exactamente la que lo hizo, solo te escribí la nota, la que te lo guardó fue Shelke

Yuffie le dirigió una mirada fulminante a la pequeña de cabellos naranjas.

Yuffie: Oh! No me digas? En serio? OH! Muchas gracias por nada señorita amargura!

Shelke: Me hablas a mi?

Yuffie: No veo a nadie más a la que pueda llamar por ese nombre!

Shelke: No y que te irías fastidiosa?

Yuffie se levantó de su asiento y con pose triunfal, colocando una pierna flexionada sobre la mesa le contestó

Yuffie: Pues fíjate que no te desharás de Yuffie Kisaragi tan fácilmente, pequeña mocosa! Hace falta mucho más que eso para sacarme de tu camino! No te daré el placer de verme partir, ni le daré la tristeza a los demás de perder a esta fabulosa belleza!

Shelke: OH! Pero que arrogante!

Yuffie: Quieres pelear eh???!

Barret: Acaso ustedes dos no pueden cerrar el !&x) pico por una maldita noche????!

Yuffie: Ella me provocó!!!

Shelke: No es cierto! Tu fuiste la que empezaste!!

Yuffie: A si???! Y quien fue la condenada que atravesó el pie debajo de la mesa para hacerme caer???

Vincent: Así que fuiste tu Shelke?

Shelke: Claro que no! Porque querría hacer algo así?

Yuffie: Porque eres una chiquilla sin oficio que solo quiere amargarme la vida!! Por eso!

Cloud: Ya cállense las dos!

Yuffie: pero Cloud!

Cloud: Dije que basta!

Ambas con un puchero volvieron a sus asientos de brazos cruzados casi sincrónicamente.

Yuffie tomó una porción del pan casero que Marlene le había traído y lo mordió con rabia mientras su barbilla se apoyaba sobre su mano.

Marlene: Que bien que no te vas Yuffiechan!

Yuffie: Sip, no le daré el gusto a esa enana!

Marlene: Vinniesan te ha convencido verdad?

Yuffie: Eh?

Marlene fue corriendo hacia donde estaba parado Vincent y lo abrazó por las piernas

Marlene: Gracias Vinniesan! Has convencido a Yuffie para que se quede!

Vincent:...eh...

El pistolero le acarició suavemente la cabeza a la pequeña y volvió su mirada hacia donde estaba Yuffie, ella lo veía sorprendida y a la vez ruborizada, él no pudo evitar tampoco que por sus mejillas se hiciera aparecer un color rojizo.

Tifa: Me alegra que te quedes Yuffie, siento lo de esta tarde...

Yuffie: No Tifis, yo soy la que lo siente, ya veré como te pago el plato de la vajilla

Tifa: No te preocupes por eso

Barret: Bien...podríamos por favor comer de una vez???!

Todos: Si Barret...

Finalmente todo el mundo se sentó en sus respectivas mesas y comenzaron a comer. Vincent, Yuffie, Marlene y Tifa estaban en una; Cloud, Barret, Shelke y Denzel en otra. 

Marlene: Tifa, te acuerdas del paseo escolar del que te hablamos Denzel y yo?

Tifa: Oh claro! Es mañana no?

Marlene:...Bueno...no exactamente

Tifa: Que pasó?

Denzel: Los maestros no nos pueden acompañar porque tienen una reunión o algo así, y el padre que nos iba a cuidar tuvo que hacer un viaje a Costa del Sol por cuestiones de trabajo, así que hasta que no aparezca un adulto que nos quiera cuidar no podremos ir de paseo

Tifa: Vaya, que mala suerte...

Marlene: Así que quería preguntarte si podías venir, no queremos que se suspenda el viaje!

Tifa: Pero Marlene...yo tengo que trabajar

Marlene: aww...y tu papá?

Barret: Lo siento nena, estoy atado de brazos en el trabajo

Denzel: Tu también?...y tu Cloud?

Cloud: Reeve me tiene como su esclavo, no creo que pueda...

Marlene:...oh...

Al ver la cara de los niños Yuffie se compadeció de ellos, ella podría acompañarlos, pero su gran pasión no eran precisamente los niños...

Denzel: Ah! Les mencionamos que le van a pagar al adulto acompañante?

Todos: COMO??!

Marlene: Estamos desesperados XD

Esto si que entusiasmo a la cazadora de materia...pero ni que le pagaran soportaría estar con montón de mocosos escurridizos...si apenas podía con Shelke!...pero entonces se le prendió el bombillo

Yuffie: YA SE! Porque no los acompañas tu Vincent?

Vincent: QUE?!

Yuffie: Claro! Es perfecto! Tu necesitas dinero, ellos necesitan un acompañante, y mientras consigues empleo, porque no llenarte un poco los bolsillos con alguna actividad productiva?

Vincent: No lo creo...

Yuffie: Y porque no!? Tienes una tonelada de paciencia encima, sobrevivirás!

Vincent: No sé...

Marlene: Anda Vinniesan! No seas malito!

Denzel: Si señor Vincent!! Venga!

Yuffie: Vamos... no le dirás que no a estas criaturitas

Yuffie, Denzel y Marlene pusieron la cara más tierna y triste que tenían, tanto que hasta Hojo hubiera sentido lastima por ellos...Vincent suspiró

Vincent: Esta bien...los acompañare

Yuffie, Marlene y Denzel: GRACIAS!!!

Vincent: Y a donde es el paseo?

Marlene y Denzel: A Nibelheim!

Todos en la habitación se pararon en seco...los ojos de Vincent se tornaron melancólicos...de entre todos los lugares del mundo, tenían que ir allá precisamente...Yuffie y Tifa lo notaron y no pudieron evitar sentirse mal por él

Marlene: Pasa algo Vinniesan?

Vincent:...

Tifa: Vincent, si quieres cambiar de opinión...

Vincent: No...tranquila...yo los acompañaré

El pistolero estaba cabizbajo, por más que él lo negara, su pasado seguía trayéndole remordimientos y sufrimientos.

Todos terminaron de comer minutos después, ya era muy tarde, dentro de poco todos tendrían que estar en la cama.

---------------------------------------------------------- 

Muy en la mañana ya se podía sentir el olor del café recién preparado por Tifa, se escuchaban pasos en la parte de abajo del bar, momentos después se oyó el encender de una motocicleta, Cloud ya debió haberse ido a trabajar. El cartel de la tienda fue volteado para mostrar la palabra "Abierto" y los relojes despertadores comenzaban a sonar uno tras otro; lo mismo que escuchaba y que percibía la guerrera de Wutai todas las mañanas, la vida para todos se había transformado en una rutina. Muy temprano, a eso de las 5 de la mañana Tifa se levantaba, preparaba el desayuno para todos, Cloud se levantaba como media hora después, y a eso de las 6 ya se marchaba, normalmente se iba con los niños para dejarlos en la escuela, pero hoy era el tan anhelado paseo escolar, así que fuera de lo normal, Yuffie pudo sentir como alguien entraba a su habitación, por la voz debió haber sido Marlene, y minutos después la cama vecina se hallaba vacía, Vincent se había ido con la niña, hoy tendría que acompañarla él en vez de Cloud. Todo esto lo percibía Yuffie a través de su olfato y de sus oídos, ella no era tan madrugadora como los demás.

A eso de las 9 de la mañana fue cuando por fin se dignó a levantarse, se calzó sus pantuflas, cepilló su cabello rápidamente y se cambio su pijama por su pequeña camisa violeta y su corto short amarillo, y sin olvidar su hachimaki (La cinta que tiene en su cabeza).

Estiró todos los músculos de su cuerpo y bostezó profundamente, como siempre no se molestó en tender la cama, aunque si se detuvo a mirar la de Vincent; estaba completamente ordenada e impecable, parecía una de esas camas de hoteles lujosos, simplemente Yuffie no entendía como alguien podía ser tan ordenado.

Bajó las escaleras de madera, y como siempre Tifa estaba detrás de la barra. Hoy parecía haber muchos más clientes que el día anterior, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo; por una parte representaba ganancias para la tienda, y por otra era el ruido tan molesto que estos clientes producían, además la rocola estaba encendida con uno de esos discos de los años 80.

Yuffie: Buenos días Tifis! Parece que hoy te llenaras los bolsillos!

Tifa: Hola Yuffie, pues si, al fin!

Yuffie se sentó en la barra y apoyó sus codos sobre ella

Yuffie: Me guardaste desayuno?

Tifa: Jajaja, claro, aquí tienes

Yuffie: ÑOMI!!! BUEN PROVECHO!

Y con la misma voracidad de siempre comenzó a comer lo que había en el plato, no importa cuantas veces probara la comida de Tifa, nunca se cansaría de ello

Tifa: Hace rato Vincent se fue con los niños

Yuffie: Cierto!, esta mañana sentí que se levanto más temprano de lo común

Tifa: Sabes? No sé si haya sido una buena idea lo del paseo

Yuffie: Porque?

Tifa: Pues...Vincent ya ha tenido suficiente los últimos meses, no le hará bien volver a Nibelheim y recordar

Yuffie: Tienes razón...

Tifa: Siento pena por él...

Yuffie: A vamos! Vincent ya es un adulto hecho y derecho! Lo soportará, ya sabes como es él, si nos escuchara diciendo esto probablemente diría "No se preocupen por mi, yo puedo cuidarme solo, soy Vincent Valentine, haciéndole la competencia a Superman!"

Tifa estalló en carcajadas, una imitación simplemente grotesca de Vincent, pero muy acertada, él siempre había sido autosuficiente, y cuando las personas a su alrededor intentaban darle una mano él siempre se hacía el fuerte, el que no necesita ayuda, al contrario, todos le pedían ayuda a él indirectamente.

Tifa: Si es verdad...pero aunque lo niegue, Vincent también tiene sentimientos, le debe doler mucho volver allá

Yuffie: Si, quizás... más vale que la paga sea buena, así habrá valido la pena tanto jaleo.

Tifa: Oh Yuffie! XD

Anciano: Señorita la cuenta!

Tifa: Enseguida señor!

Tifa se dirigió a la caja registradora, segundos luego un papel con números salió de la máquina, ella se lo entregó a Yuffie

Tifa: Hoy va a ser un día movido, si puedes echarme una ayudita

Yuffie: Claro!

Las predicciones de Tifa fueron ciertas, el día de hoy el número de clientes había compensado los anteriores días vacíos, hubo bastante movimiento, lo suficiente como para que ambas perdieran por completo la noción del tiempo; antes de que se dieran cuenta ya era de tarde, y los clientes habían comenzado a despejar la tienda, así Tifa y Yuffie pudieron tomar un respiro

Yuffie: UF! Que día...

Tifa: Creo que cerraré más temprano hoy...auch... me duele la espalda

Yuffie: A mi me duele hasta el alma, desde cuando no trabajábamos así?

Ambas se exaltaron furiosamente al ver que la puerta del bar comenzaba a abrirse, para su alegría no era otro cliente, sino Marlene y Denzel que llegaban de su paseo con sus mochilas, sucios, bañados en sudor, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Denzel: Ya llegamos Tifa!

Tifa: Hola niños! Que tal les ha ido en el paseo?

Marlene: Maravillosamente bien! Jugamos en los árboles, visitamos a los diferentes pobladores, nos tomamos fotografías, hasta nos llevaron a ver el reactor Mako inactivo de los montes Nibel, fue asombroso!!

Yuffie: Eso si que suena divertido!

Denzel: Y saben que fue lo mejor de todo???! Ir a las cascadas que estaban cerca de allí, hemos visto una cueva con cristales y dentro había una mujer muy bonita!

Tifa: EH?! Fueron a las cascadas de Nibelheim?

Yuffie: Oh...no...

Seguidamente entró Vincent, se le veía decaído y cansado, bajo sus ojos se podían ver grandes ojeras, en su mano izquierda llevaba un enorme bolso, por el color rosa debía ser de Marlene.

Denzel: Verdad que fue grandioso señor Vincent??!

Vincent: Eh?...si, si, claro...

Ambas chicas sabían que eso no era cierto, Denzel y Marlene habían disfrutado un montón, pero para Vincent debió haber sido bastante difícil, y justo ahora que quería comenzar una nueva vida, volver a ese sitio no había sido realmente una gran motivación para lograrlo

Tifa: Bueno niños, vamos a subir y bañarlos, apestan a rayos! Venga!

Denzel: Pero Tifa, yo no quiero...

Tifa: No se hable más, vamos!

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya Tifa había dejado a la ninja y al pistolero solos en la habitación. Vincent tiró el bolso en una esquina y se dejó caer sobre uno de los grandes sofás que allí había, apoyó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos momentáneamente... que imagen tan patética, fue lo que se le cruzó por la mente a Yuffie

Yuffie: Uy...te ves muy mal...

Vincent: ...No fue mi mejor día que digamos...

Yuffie: Que paso?

Vincent: Esos chiquillos son una molestia, ninguno se estaba quieto, tenías que verlos, mientras uno me halaba del cabello, otro lo hacía de la capa, uno tenía hambre, otra ganas de ir al baño, unos querían ir a un lugar y otros a otro. En un descuido un mocoso me quitó la garra y empezó a correr con ella por todo el lugar persiguiendo a los demás, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me costó atraparlo. De paso, una de las niñas decía que yo era novio suyo y que me casaría con ella, hacia calor, el reactor estaba hecho un asco, no hubo buena comida...en conclusión...jamás volveré a hacer de niñero...

Él respiró profundamente y se echó nuevamente hacia atrás mientras pasaba su mano por su melena para retirar unos mechones rebeldes de su cara, Yuffie simplemente lo miraba compasiva y melancólica, aunque él estaba demasiado cansado como para darse cuenta

Yuffie: Pero esa no es la verdadera razón por la que estas así verdad?

Vincent abrió sus ojos, miraba a un punto X en el techo, parece que Yuffie lo conocía mejor de lo que él creía

Vincent:...Es tan obvio?

Yuffie:...creo que lo del paseo no ha sido buena idea después de todo...

Vincent: Hemos tenido ideas peores...

Hubo unos minutos de silencio donde ambos miraban a la nada

Vincent: Lo intento...en verdad intento comenzar de nuevo...pero por más que no quiera, volver a ese lugar me hizo recordar tantas cosas...no puedo evitar que me afecte...no sé como evadirlo...

La tristeza en Yuffie también era obvia, Vincent no era precisamente "Mister sonrisa" pero no podía soportar verlo así, los ojos del Ex turco siempre habían expresado lo que sus palabras no, y en esos momentos en ellos había dolor, nostalgia, sufrimiento...que difícil es olvidar el pasado y las cosas tristes, pensó ella, Yuffie lo sabía muy bien, ella aún podía recordar como su ciudad fue aniquilada, devastada por los Shinra, como ellos habían matado a su madre, y como Wutai se había convertido en el cochino centro turístico que ahora es; es muy difícil alejar de la mente esos acontecimientos, sin embargo ella sabía muy bien cual era la manera para irlo sobrellevando poco a poco

Yuffie: Sabes? Los momentos de felicidad en nuestra vida son muy pocos, nos es más fácil olvidar lo bueno que lo malo, aunque es bastante irónico...sin embargo hablar de las cosas dolorosas ayuda mucho, tener a alguien con quien contar en esos momentos difíciles te ayuda a superarlos...

Vincent la miró extrañado, cuando menos se lo esperó ella le regaló una inmensa y tierna sonrisa que hicieron que todos sus sentidos se estremecieran

Yuffie: Por eso, si necesitas alguien con quien hablar sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte , no dudes en desahogarte conmigo

La boca de Vincent se abrió, la boca de Vincent se cerró...sin embargo de sus labios no salió ni una palabra, no sabía que decir, nunca nadie le había dicho algo parecido, nunca nadie se había puesto a su disposición...que extraño se sentía tener a alguien en quien confiar...extraño...pero placentero, se sentía tranquilo, lleno de paz y por un momento se olvido completamente de su cansancio, su cuerpo estaba helado

Yuffie: Hey...no me mires de esa forma...

Un suspiro en forma de risa fue lo que Vincent hizo escuchar, y con una semi sonrisa dibujada en sus carnosos labios la miró de una manera tan penetrante que Yuffie sintió por unos instantes que estaba siendo hipnotizada por él

Vincent: Yuffie...se lo agradezco...

Yuffie: Eh...eh...OH! Venga! No tienes que decir eso! No es nada viejo!

Y le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda en forma de broma

Yuffie: Ahora...cuanto te pagaron???

Vincent: Eh? Ahh...una miseria la verdad

En voz baja le dijo la patética cantidad

Yuffie: Como???????!!! No puede ser!! Malditos sean!!! Eso no alcanza ni para un desayuno decente!!! URGGG!! PÚDRANSE!!!

Vincent: Como pensé, lo mejor es encontrar un trabajo con un salario fijo

Yuffie:...mmmm... Sabes que??!! Tienes razón!! Mañana mismo iremos a los centros laborales que remarcamos en los clasificados a ver si consigues verdadero dinero!

Vincent: Iremos...? en plural?

Yuffie: Si, en plural! Prometí que te ayudaría y eso es lo que haré! Ya verás que juntos lo haremos mejor que separados!

Yuffie se volvió hacia él y le mostró su dedo pulgar para animarlo, Vincent solo atinó a sonreír

Vincent: Vale...

Yuffie: Muy bien! Ahora vete a dar un baño, que hueles a mierda, y acuéstate temprano que mañana madrugaremos!

Vincent: Je...mejor ponga un despertador, probablemente se quede dormida

Yuffie:...ehhhhhhhh...esta bien, la idea no es mala, lo pensaré! Si no me despiertas tu y listo

Vincent: De acuerdo

Yuffie: Ya verás que todo saldrá muy bien, mi querido mortal XD

¿Lograrán nuestros protagonistas encontrar trabajo? ¿Vincent podrá olvidar su tortuoso pasado y a la condenada de Lucrecia de una vez por todas?? ¿¿En qué se gastarán la mísera cantidad de gils que se ha ganado nuestro apuesto pistolero?? ¿¿¿¿Podrá Yuffie milagrosamente despertarse temprano???! Descúbrelo en el próximo capítulo, te espero!!

---------------------------------------------------------- 

_**Fin del capítulo 4**_

_**Atte: Blankfans XD**_

_**P.S**_: Gracias a YuffieValentine15 por darme la idea de que Vincent fuera niñero, te quiero mucho amiga 0


	5. Un cambio de look

_**Capítulo 5: Cambio de look**_

La joven ninja se restregó los ojos mientras daba un largo y profundo bostezo, quizás el más largo y grande que recordaba, mientras se apoyaba, o viéndolo de otra forma, se recostaba de la inmensa espalda del muchacho que llevaba en frente suyo. Cerró sus ojos mientras caminaba, y casi cayéndose volvió en sí para nuevamente bostezar

Vincent: Porque no adivine que algo así ocurría?

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano Yuffie logró reincorporarse y parase medianamente firme, su quejido no se hizo esperar

Yuffie: Es que me despertaste muy temprano! Crees que soy una lechuza o algo así?, juraría que te levantaste antes de que cantaran los gallos!!

Vincent: Usted fue la que dijo que hoy madrugaríamos...

Yuffie: Dije madrugar! No que andaríamos como sonámbulos por la calles!

Vincent: No sea exagerada, a penas faltan cinco minutos para las 6 de la mañana

Yuffie: Y te parece poco!!!!!??? Son como...5 horas antes de lo que me despierto normalmente!!

Vincent: Puede que tenga mucho sueño, pero veo que aún así le queda energía para pelearse conmigo

Yuffie lo miró furica, rezongando se adelanto a él y caminó lo más rápido que pudo, Vincent la seguía silenciosa y tranquilamente sin apuros de ninguna índole. Casi tropieza con la chica cuando esta se paró inesperadamente en medio del camino dándole aún la espalda

Yuffie: Y...adonde vamos primero?

Vincent suspiró...

Vincent: Dijo que iríamos primero a esa empresa donde solicitan un contador...

Yuffie: EH! Cierto!, estamos cerca no?

Vincent:...estamos al frente

Le señaló el edificio que tenían en sus narices, Yuffie dirigió su mirada lo más altamente que pudo admirando la inmensidad de la construcción. Colocó una mano detrás de su cabeza, mientras que por la de Vincent recorría una gota caricaturesca (--U)

Yuffie: Jejeje! Claro! Ya lo sabía! Rápido, entremos!!!!

Y con saltitos fue subiendo las escaleras de la entrada. Quedó maravillada cuando observó frente a ella la magia de aquella puerta de cristal que se abrió simplemente con acercársele, y con pasos rápidos se acercó al mostrador, mientras el vigilante miraba extrañado la escena; su concentración en la joven chica se desvió hacia aquel ser siniestro envuelto en una capa roja penetró en el lugar, el vigilante sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Yuffie: Buenos Días!!!

El señor de la recepción parecía no haber escuchado el saludo de la adolescente...quizás porque el mostrador era ligeramente más alto que la ninja misma, haciendo muy difícil su visualización detrás de él. Yuffie frunció el ceño

Yuffie: Dije BUENAS!!!

El tipo seguía sin prestarle atención, parecía muy ocupado leyendo el periódico de hoy, o simplemente se hacia el indiferente ante la chiquilla. La ira de Yuffie se reflejaba en su cara colorada

Yuffie: ARGGG!!! VIEJO RIDÍCULO DIJE BUENOS DIAS!!!!!!!!!!!

El recepcionista reacciono de un salto asustado, el periódico voló por el mostrador; molesto se colocó sus lentes y contesto

Recepcionista: Si? Dígame? Quien esta ahí?

Yuffie: UYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! AQUÍ ABAJO!!!

El anciano bajó su mirada hacia el suelo, afinó sus lentes sobre sus ojos y al fin pudo distinguir la figura de la muchacha bajo el gran mostrador

Recepcionista: Oh, pero si es solo una chiquilla, que asuntos la traen por aquí madam?

Yuffie: CHIQUILLA!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????

Vincent pudo impedir que estallara la tercera Guerra Mundial agarrando a la histérica Yuffie por debajo de sus brazos

Yuffie: SUÉLTAME!!!!!!!! ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASI!!! YA VERA ESE VIEJO AMORFO!!!!

Vincent: Yuffie, cálmese, va a estropearlo todo

La ninja recordó la razón por la que estaban allí... es verdad, era por Vincent, lo mejor era no arruinar su primera oportunidad de empleo armando un alboroto. Cuando el joven de ojos rojos se percató de que la chica se había calmado la soltó suavemente y ella terminó de zafarse dándole un leve empujón

Yuffie: Ejem! Estamos aquí por el anuncio del periódico, solicitan un contador no?

El anciano volvió a ajustar sus gafas mirando fijamente a la chica, ella y su acompañante pudieron notar como él tipo se rió entre dientes, lo que hizo que la ira de Yuffie subiera unos grados más. El señor aclaró su garganta y puso la cara más educada que pudo

Recepcionista: Así es, pero no creo que usted se ajuste a lo que estamos buscando jovencita

Yuffie: Argggg...no señor... no es para mí, odio los números, el que viene por el empleo es él

Yuffie señaló a Vincent, quien permanecía con su cara neutral. Y nuevamente el anciano ajustó sus lentes y observó con su dificultosa visión al joven, segundos después dio un fuerte grito y su cuerpo quedó congelado...hubo un laaaargo silencio...

Yuffie:...!!!!!!!!

Antes de que Yuffie estallara Vincent decidió intervenir, coloco su brazo de metal sobre el mostrador, al mismo tiempo que sus tenebrosos ojos rojos miraban fijamente al señor

Vincent: Si no es mucha molestia, podría por favor decirme donde queda la oficina donde solicitan el empleo, es que tenemos algo de prisa

Temblando como una gelatina, el anciano le indicó con el dedo el elevador

Recepcionista: Su---su---suba----al---ter—cer—piso---oficina---30-----y---ha—ble—c—con----la----se—cre—---ta---ri---a

Vincent dirigió su vista al aparato y con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza le agradeció al señor

Vincent: Se lo agradezco... Yuffie, será mejor que me espere aquí en recepción

Yuffie: AH NO!!! De mi no te libraras tan fácil, te voy a acompañar!

"Con Yuffie no se puede discutir", pensó Vincent, así que ni siquiera se molestó en llevarle la contraria. Yuffie llamó el elevador por el botón, y un "plí!" les indicó que ya estaba en el piso, se subieron a el, al parecer no había nadie, marcaron el piso tres y las puertas se cerraron. Al primer movimiento del ascensor ya la ninja podía sentir como su estomago se revolvió, provocándole las siempre inoportunas nauseas

Vincent: No me diga que los ascensores también la marean!

Yuffie: Uhg...Lo había olvidado...wakh...

El pistolero colocó su mano sobre su frente hastiado, e ignorando completamente el mareo de su compañera, le advirtió:

Vincent: Será mejor que me deje a mi manejar esta situación, usted insistió en acompañarme, pero soy yo el que necesito el trabajo, así que por favor no diga ni haga ninguna estupidez

Yuffie: Como puedes ser tan cruel en estos momentos?? Acaso no ves que estoy mareada!? Eres un ingrato Valentine! Urgg...

Vincent: (Suspiro)...

Al fin llegaron al piso 3 y las puertas se abrieron frente a ellos, a Yuffie le había parecido que duraron una eternidad en ese ascensor...en fin, Vincent comenzó a buscar la oficina 30, se encontró con que era la última del pasillo, Yuffie lo seguía en silencio intentando superar las nauseas. Al lado de la oficina, Vincent vio a la secretaría, sentada detrás de su escritorio, mientras hablaba por celular y se limaba las uñas. Se acercó a ella y puso su mano sobre la mesa para que notara su presencia

Vincent: Disculpe señorita, vengo por lo del empleo

Secretaria: Espera un momento Catherine, acaba de llegar alguien, te llamo luego...si en que puedo...!!!!

La mente de la mujer se llenó de horror cuando vio frente a ella esa garra dorada, al subir su mirada detalló la capa, y bajo de ella un arma de fuego, los ojos de él eran color rojo sangre y gran parte de su cara estaba cubierta por su largo cabello, la secretaria no pudo evitar dar un fuerte grito

Secretaria: ARHHHHH!!!! Un ladrón, disfrazado de drácula!!!!! AUXILIO!!!! AUXILIO!!!!!!

Todos los del pasillo dirigieron su mirada hacia el lugar donde se producía semejante jaleo, y al igual que la mujer todos quedaron aterrorizados al ver la figura de aquel alto hombre frente el escritorio

Vincent: No, señorita, tranquilícese, no soy un ladrón

Secretaria: Eso dicen todos!!! ARGGG!!!! AYUDA!!!!

El pistolero no sabia que hacer para calmar a la muchedumbre que también comenzaba a gritar, Yuffie miraba la escena tan estupefacta como el mismo Vincent, minutos después de la oficina número 30 salió un señor alto, de tez morena y ojos claros

Moreno: Que es lo que pasa aquí?? Porque tanto escándalo??

Secretaria: AHHHH!! Jefe!!! Que bueno que llega!!! Llame a seguridad!!! Hay un ladrón disfrazado aquí!!!!

El moreno levantó una ceja y miró al hombre que estaba frente a su secretaria con extrañeza

Vincent: No! No señor, no es lo que piensa, hubo una confusión, yo solo vengo por lo del empleo!

Jefe moreno: EH?

Yuffie: Es verdad!! Mire!! Aquí tengo el anuncio del periódico!!!

El apuesto joven tomó el artículo y lo leyó, luego miró a aquel par disparatado, ambos vestían llamativamente, tal vez demasiado, definitivamente no habían causado buena impresión

Jefe moreno: Así que viene por lo del empleo de contador?

Vincent: Si...

Jefe moreno: Tiene alguna referencia o recomendación de algún trabajo anterior?

Vincent: Pues...

Yuffie: Claro!!! El fue un eficiente trabajador de Shinra hace varios años!

Vincent: YUFFIE!

Jefe moreno: SHINRA???!!

Vincent: Ay no...

Jefe moreno: Me disculpa, pero no creo que usted sea lo que estemos buscando

Yuffie: Pero porque???

Jefe moreno: No queremos tener nada que ver con la gente que colaboró para Shinra, la compañía que puso a este planeta en su patético estado actual

Yuffie: Pero él trabajo allí hace muchos años!!! Ni siquiera le ha hecho una entrevista para ver si se ajusta a lo que quieren

Jefe moreno: No lo creo necesario, me disculpan mi sinceridad, pero su apariencia no me da una buena impresión, además de traer a una niña consigo para buscar trabajo...por Dios!

Yuffie: COMO???????!!!

Vincent: Yuffie no!

Yuffie: QUIEN SE CREE USTED QUE ES??? MI AMIGO PUEDE TENER UN ASPECTO BASTANTE GÓTICO Y ATERRADOR PERO ES MUY INTELIGENTE Y UN EXCELENTE TRABAJADOR!!!Y SI ME TRAJO FUE PORQUE YO INSISTI EN DARLE APOYO MORAL PORQUE SE ESTA RECUPERANDO DE UN MOMENTO MUY DURO!!!! AH! Y OTRA COSA MÁS, YO NO SOY NINGUNA NIÑA!!!!!

Jefe moreno: SEGURIDAD!!!!

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Yuffie se encontró tomada de ambos brazos por dos hombres altísimos con gafas negras, Vincent estaba igual solo que ya estaba dentro del ascensor

Jefe moreno: Llévenselos de aquí! Y asegúrense de que nunca regresen!

No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que Yuffie y Vincent se encontraran fuera del edificio sentados sobre el pavimento; Vincent ojeaba nuevamente otro periódico

Yuffie:...

Vincent:...

Yuffie estaba muy apenada, en parte era su culpa el rechazo que había recibido Vincent en esa compañía, sabía que él estaba molesto. Momentos después él dobló el diario y se levantó de la acera, comenzó a caminar sin ni siquiera voltear a mirar a la ninja

Yuffie: EH! Espera!

Vincent:...

Yuffie: Ya, vale lo siento, la embarré, pero no hay que desanimarse!

Vincent:...

Yuffie: Vamos, no estés enojado conmigo!

Vincent: Yuffie, vuélvase al bar

Yuffie: Pero...!

Vincent: Puedo arreglármelas solo...

Yuffie: OYE!

Vincent: No haga que me repita!

Yuffie pudo notar la mirada furica de Vincent, y no era para menos, pero por alguna razón no quería dejarlo solo en este momento

Yuffie: Anda Vincent!! Te prometo que no abriré mi bocota!, quiero acompañarte, no lo arruinaré más, te lo prometo

La chica puso la cara más dulce y tierna que tenía, y aunque Vincent intentó resistirse a ello, al verse reflejado en esas orbes tan angelicales, sorprendentemente su testarudez cedió

Vincent:...haga lo que le plazca

Yuffie: GRACIAS!!

Vincent: Pero otra escenita más, y no consentiré nada

Yuffie: Vale...

Dijo ella con un ligero puchero.

--------------------------------------------------- 

Tras tomar un autobús gastando así parte del dinero que Vincent había ganado el día anterior como niñero, lograron llegar aproximadamente en 1 hora al siguiente destino...

Yuffie: AY!!! Maldito tráfico!!! Por eso odio las urbanizaciones!!!

Vincent: De verdad que hemos tardado...así que no perdamos más el tiempo

Y sin decir mucho más Vincent comenzó a andar mientras su mirada estaba fija en la dirección escrita en el periódico

Yuffie: EH! Espérame!

Vincent suspiró fastidiado, maldijo el instante en el que cambio de opinión con respecto a que Yuffie se regresase al bar, cuando se trata de Yuffie Kisaragi, hasta la incalculable paciencia del pistolero era insuficiente. Un chillido por parte de la ninja lo hizo arrepentirse aun más

Yuffie: Estas escuchándome??! Este es el lugar! Detente! Hey! Vincent!

Vincent: eh?...oh...bien...lo siento, iba distraído

Yuffie: Ja! Entremos, quieres?

El lugar se trataba de otro edificio, pero este era uno residencial, las rejas impedían el paso, así que los chicos presionaron el botón del intercomunicador que había en la entrada; después de unos cuantos minutos de espera finalmente establecieron contacto.

Voz: Dígame?

Por el tono de voz probablemente era una señora bastante mayor.

Vincent: Buenos días señora, mi nombre es Vincent Valentine, estoy aquí por lo del empleo que solicita la junta de condominio.

Voz: Qué? Que viene a jugar domino?

Vincent: ah? No, vengo por lo del empleo

Voz: Es el del aseo?

Vincent: ...señora, vengo por lo del trabajo

Voz: Como???

Yuffie: Déjamelo a mí...ejem...señora mi amigo viene a fumar tabaco

Vincent: Qué???!

Voz: Qué?, viene por lo del trabajo?

Yuffie: SI! Eso es!!

Voz: OH! Porque no lo dijeron antes? Ahora les abro

Vincent: OoU

Yuffie: Jijiji, sé tratar con ese tipo de ancianos sorditos, recuerda que convivo con muchos en Wutai, solo hay que decirles algo que rime con lo que de verdad quieres decir y te comprenderán perfectamente XD

Vincent: Je...supongo que todos los días se aprende algo nuevo...

Yuffie: YES! Y más si estas con Yuffie Kisaragi jajajaja!

Su pequeña presunción triunfal se vio interrumpida cuando las rejas se abrieron lentamente apareciendo una pequeña anciana con joroba y manos temblorosas

Anciana: Vengan, pasen, siéntanse en casa

Vincent: Gracias

Detrás de la reja se encontraba oculto un hermoso jardín y un pequeño camino hecho con piedritas que conducía a la entrada del edificio. Cerca y algo escondida había una pequeña puerta, probablemente era la caseta de vigilancia. La anciana los condujo hacia ese lugar y con gran dificultad intentó abrir la puerta, su visión era muy mala como para lograr insertar la llave en el hoyo.

Vincent: Déjeme ayudarla con eso

Y como la propia representación del caballerismo que es, tomó la llave y abrió la puerta rápidamente mientras estiraba su brazo cediéndole el paso al par de damas.

Anciana: Oh, pero que cortés jovencito, muchas gracias

La señora le acarició la cabeza a Yuffie confundiéndola con Vincent XDD.

Anciana: Curioso, creí que eras más alto

Yuffie apretó sus puños, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces la habían degradado por su tamaño y edad el día de hoy, sin embargo había prometido no volver a echar a perder los esfuerzos de Vincent, así que con la ayuda de todos los dioses existentes en el Olimpo la ninja omitió dicha torpeza por parte de la anciana.

Anciana: Siéntense por favor, mucho gusto mi nombre es Eugenia...díganme, quien es el que viene por lo del trabajo de vigilante?

Vincent: Soy yo señora, Vincent Valentine.

Eugenia: Umm...bonito nombre, y una voz bastante varonil...dígame señor Valentine...¿por qué se considera apto para este empleo?

Vincent: Puedo asegurarle que soy un eficiente trabajador señora, soy responsable, puntual e intento separar lo más que puedo mi vida personal de mi área laboral

Eugenia: Mmm! Muy bien! Excelente, ¿sabe manejar armas de fuego?

Vincent: Es mi especialidad, he trabajado como guardaespaldas en oportunidades anteriores, también sé pelear cuerpo a cuerpo

Eugenia: Perfecto! Lo pregunto porque el trabajo de vigilancia en esta zona es muy arriesgado, en las noches esto se infecta de ladrones y bándalos

Yuffie: Vincent puede con eso y con mucho más!

Eugenia: Seguro que sí, bueno creo que mi búsqueda a terminado, queda contratado como vigilante del edificio!

Vincent: Se lo agradezco profundamente señora

Vincent inclinó su cabeza en forma de reverencia

Eugenia: No seas tan educado niño, no es para tanto, ven, firmemos el contrato

La anciana abrió un cajón del escritorio y de él extrajo un papel y un bolígrafo, el cual le entregó a Vincent

Eugenia: Léelo con detenimiento

Vincent: Lo haré...donde debo firmar?

Eugenia se puso sus lentes de lectura, que durante todo este tiempo había tenido colgando de su cuello con una cadena.

Eugenia: Aqu...AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Gracias a sus gafas la anciana pudo recuperar su visión completamente y al voltear a mirar al joven no pudo evitar lanzar un enorme chillido y tomar su sombrilla, seguidamente comenzó a pegarle con ella

Eugenia: Bándalo!! Quien se cree que es? Bromear con una pobre anciana cegata, que osadía!!! Como se atreve a venir disfrazado así??, payaso!!

Vincent: No señora se equivoca!! En serio vengo por lo del empleo!! Auch! Mi cabeza!

Eugenia: Que trabajo, ni una mierda!!! Estos jóvenes de ahora como les gusta molestar!!

Yuffie: Oiga, déjelo!!!

Yuffie tomó la sombrilla por una de las puntas he intento arrebatársela a la anciana, pero esta la sostenía obstinadamente por el otro extremo.

Eugenia: Aléjate de mi niña malcriada!!!

Yuffie: COMO????!!! PERO QUE COÑO LE PASA VIEJA!!! SOLO VENIMOS POR LO DEL EMPLEO!!!

Vincent: QUIEREN CALMARSE LAS DOS!!!!!???

Eugenia y Yuffie: (Estupefactas)

Vincent: Gracias ...señora Eugenia...de verdad vengo buscando el empleo de vigilante, todos los últimos años he estado vestido así, no tiene porque asustarse, sé que luzco bastante tétrico, pero no tengo intenciones de lastimarla

Eugenia: A NO??! Y esa garra entonces???

Yuffie: Es un accesorio no lo ve???, lo utiliza para pelear! Debería leer revistas de moda!

Eugenia: Eh?...y porque debería darte el empleo después de este jaleo?

Vincent: Puedo darle una demostración si quiere...Yuffie

Yuffie: Vale!!!

Yuffie tomó una piedra decorativa cercana y la lanzó hacia fuera de la habitación, Vincent desde su posición se giró sobre si mismo y le disparó dando justo en el blanco, seguidamente guardó su Cerberus y corrió rápidamente impulsándose con el piso para saltar y desgarrar en el aire lo que quedaba de la roca con su garra. Finalmente de manera dramática (Al propio estilo Valentine XD) cae al suelo sin lastimarse apoyado sobre su brazo derecho y sus piernas mientras la piedra caía descuartizada detrás de él. Eugenia veía admirada o quizás aterrorizada la escena

Yuffie: Jejejeje!!! Bravo Vincent!!! Que dice de eso eh señora???! Verdad que le dará el empleo??

Eugenia: Largo de aquí!!!!!!

Yuffie: Pero porque????????

Eugenia: No quiero semejante bándalo custodiando mi edificio, fuera!!! Váyanse!!!

Vincent: Pero...!

Eugenia: DIJE QUE LARGO!!!!

Y con una fuerza aparentemente inexistente dentro de esa anciana bajita los arrojó a ambos fuera del edificio haciéndolos tragar pavimento otra vez.

Yuffie: #"xxç!!!!!!!! MALDITA VIEJA!!!! USTED SE LO PIERDE!!!! JODASE!!!!

Vincent: Yuffie, ya basta, no tiene caso que le grite...

Yuffie: pero es que viste como nos trato????! Que le ocurre???? LO QUE A USTED LE HACE FALTA ES QUE UN HOMBRE SE LA...!!!!!!!!

Vincent: Yuffie, ya!

Yuffie: Eh...si, vale, lo siento

El chico estaba cabizbajo sentado en la acera, Yuffie se compadeció de él y se sentó a su lado

Yuffie: Vamos Vincent, aún hay varios lugares a donde podemos ir

Vincent: Si ya sé, páseme el periódico

Yuffie: Toma

Vincent: A ver...hay una tienda por aquí cerca

Yuffie: Vayamos entonces!

------------------------------------------------------ 

Para llegar a su destino esta vez subieron algunas cuadras a pie, todo con el fin de ahorrar el poco dinero que les quedaba, Yuffie solo quería gritar a los cuatro vientos sus quejidos a causa del largo trayecto, pero consideró que ya había hecho molestar mucho más de lo normal al pistolero el día de hoy, así que prefirió cerrar la boca mientras rechinaba los dientes con rabia. "Después de todo fui yo la que insistió en acompañarlo, así que basta de quejas Yuffie!" pensó dentro de si. Más adelante, a un paso más acelerado de lo normal, caminaba Vincent girando su cabeza constantemente buscando la bendita tienda, a ver si esta vez tenía más suerte en su odisea de buscar empleo junto con la ninja XD.

A los lejos, Vincent divisó un cartel llamativo de fondo rojo y letras blancas, que indicaba la ubicación de una tienda de motos y automóviles.

Yuffie: Es esa?

Vincent: Si, andemos...

Yuffie: Hey! Espérame!

Vincent hizo rodar sus ojos, no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría aguantar, esta se había convertido en una de las pocas veces en las que de verdad se estaba alterando. Respiró hondamente y se acercó al lugar, abrió la puerta de cristal delante suyo y penetró en una sala con una gran cantidad de coches bastante atractivos.

Yuffie: Wowww!! Mira esas naves!! Cualquiera daría parte de su vida con tal de tener un auto así!

????: Jajaja, señorita, los autos no valen tanto, no exagere

Yuffie dio un ligero saltito de sorpresa, seguidamente se giró sobre si misma para ver quien le hablaba, encontrándose con un chico un poco más alto que ella, de cabello rojizo y quizás un par de años mayor que Vincent, el joven llevaba puesto un elegante traje negro. El muchacho les hizo una pequeña reverencia de bienvenida.

Chico: Buenas! Sean bienvenidos, que podemos hacer por ustedes?

Yuffie: ...usted trabaja aquí?

Chico: Así es, soy el gerente del lugar

Yuffie: De verdad???, justo la persona que andábamos buscando, nos viene como anillo al dedo!

Gerente: No me diga, en que soy útil?

Yuffie: Dígaselo a mi amigo, él es el interesado

El muchacho volteó hacia donde estaba parado Vincent, y aunque intentó mantener una compostura bastante educada como hasta, ahora no pudo evitar exaltarse por la apariencia de aquel lújubre hombre. Algo intimidado por la prepotencia de Vincent, el joven gerente siguió su cortés conversación

Gerente: Si---Di—game?

Vincent: Solicitan un vendedor no es así?

Gerente: No me diga que viene por lo del empleo?!

Vincent: Si...porque?

Gerente: Pues...

En ese instante llegan un par de chicas muy emperifolladas , caminando tal cual como si estuvieran en un desfile de modas, al verlas Yuffie no pudo evitar asquearse, odiaba a ese tipo de mujeres.

Chica rubia: Jejeje, buenas! Venimos a comprar un auto

Chica morena: El más chic y "cute" que tenga!

Yuffie: Iak! Asco!

Vincent: Shhhhhh...

Yuffie se cruzó de brazos indignada y le dio la espalda al pistolero, volteó bruscamente cuando escucha nuevamente las risitas de aquellas mujeres mientras se acercaban al sujeto que estaba detrás de ella.

Chica rubia: Uy! Y este bomboncito?

Vincent:...

Chica morena: No me digas que ahora para atraer clientes disfrazan a los vendedores, aun falta para la noche de brujas jejejejeje!

Chica rubia: Con disfraz o no, esta de rechupete, no me viene incluido con el auto?

Vincent: Eh...señoritas

Chica rubia: UY! Pero que vozarrón!

Chica morena: AY! Pero que gustos tan locos niña!

Vincent trago grueso cuando sitió la mano de la rubia recorriendo coquetamente por su pecho, Yuffie observaba la escena furica

Gerente: Eh...señoritas van a comprar o...?

Chica morena: Vámonos de aquí wapa, no me interesa comprar un coche en este lugar donde hay este tipo de gentuza

Yuffie: GENTUZA!!!!!!!!???????

Chica rubia: Pero no nos podemos llevar al wapo?!

Chica morena: A ese payaso? No, por Dios, larguémonos de aquí!

La rubia volvió su vista al gerente y se cruzó de brazos bajo la mirada extrañada de él

Chica rubia: Lo siento, ella es la que trae el dinero jijijiji!

Gerente: --U

Seguidamente vuelve a voltear hacia Vincent mientras ponía sensualmente su mano sobre su cadera y le guiñaba un ojo.

Chica rubia: Hasta luego guapetón! Espero que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar

Y como remate final le arrojó un beso en el aire al mismo tiempo que se alejaba meneando su cintura. Yuffie nunca se sintió tan familiarizada con un volcán como en ese instante

Yuffie: Hija de...

Gerente: Ejem! Señor! Lamentablemente no creo que podamos ofrecerle trabajo...

Vincent: Motivo?

Gerente: Pues...OH! Por Dios, miren la hora! Se me hace tarde y debo firmar unos papeles importantes, nos vemos, espero que algún día se decidan a comprarnos un coche, se verían muy lindos en el, HASTA LUEGO!!!

Y más rápido que un alma que lleva el diablo, desapareció del lugar dejando no más que una ráfaga de humo y las caras estupefactas de Yuffie y Vincent.

Vincent: Que ha sido todo eso?

Yuffie:...Un día normal en nuestras desbaratadas vidas...

Vincent: (Suspiro)

Yuffie: Malditas perras! Aprovechándose de la situación!

Vincent: A que se refiere?

Yuffie: Acaso no las viste??? Y tu! Allí parado disfrutando de los halagos de esas zorras! Hombre al fin y al cabo!

Vincent: Oiga Yuffie, porque siempre mal interpreta todo, eh?

Yuffie: Que yo lo mal interpreto???! JA! No me hagas reír! Te vi con este par de ojos que se han de comer los gusanos, Valentine!!

La pequeña discusión fue interrumpida por unos pasos que se acercaban desde el fondo de la habitación, venían de un rincón oscuro. Minutos después descubrieron que era un señor obeso muy bien trajeado, con un lujoso maletín en una de sus manos

Señor: Mis saludos jóvenes, me parece haber escuchado que el muchacho esta buscando empleo?

Con algo de desconfianza, Vincent respondió

Vincent: Así es...

El señor lo observó de pies a cabeza, esto no le dio buena espina al pistolero.

Señor: Creo que tengo algo perfecto para ti!

Yuffie: A si?

Señor: Claro! Síganme, mi negocio no esta lejos de aquí, puedo conseguirte un buen trabajo

Yuffie: WO! Venga Vincent! Es tu oportunidad!

Vincent miró con algo de inquietud al señor, tardó unos minutos en responder, pero finalmente su voz se hizo escuchar

Vincent: De acuerdo, guíenos

Señor: Fabuloso, Vengan!

Los tres salieron de la tienda y subieron un par de cuadras más, por el camino Yuffie se veía cada vez más inquieta y Vincent miraba con recelo y con cada vez más desconfianza a aquel hombre, había algo que no le gustaba. Silenciosamente, sacó a Cerberus de su estuche y lo cargó con algunas balas que tenía guardadas en el bolsillo, si ocurría algo inesperado, estaría preparado para afrontarlo.

Su concentración se disipó al escuchar risas y gritos cercanos, en el cielo se podían ver coloridos globos flotando y un ligero olor dulce penetró por el sensible olfato del hombre con garra dorada. Finalmente doblaron una esquina y los ojos de ambos chicos se abrieron, sorprendidos por aquella escena.

Señor: Hemos llegado!

Carros de algodón dulce, niños riendo y saltando, animales de peluche e inmensos moguris que repartían figuritas hechas con globos era lo que adornaba aquel lugar, al fondo había una inmensa carpa, dentro de la cual se escucharon algunos sonidos de elefantes

Yuffie: UN CIRCO????????

El hombre tomó una de las solapas de su traje y se lo arrancó bruscamente, haciendo que Vincent reaccionara alarmantemente desenfundando su Cerberus, aunque aún sin apuntar al sujeto. Cuando la ropas cayeron al suelo quedó al descubierto el verdadero atuendo de ese gordo hombre. Zapatos inmensos, ropa multicolor, cara blancuzca, peluca azul y una protuberante y redonda nariz roja...

Yuffie: UN PAYASO??????

Payaso: Así es!! Bienvenidos a mi circo! El Circo de las Fantasías!!!

Yuffie: Y ESTA ES SU MARAVILLOSA E IMPORTANTE EMPRESA!!!????

Payaso: Pues claro!! Que esperabas?

Yuffie: ENTONCES PARA QUE DEMONIOS NOS TRAJO AQUÍ??? PARA REGALARNOS UN ANIMAL DE GLOBO????

Payaso: No y que tu amigo buscaba empleo??? Con ese disfraz arrasará con las funciones! Ya puedo verlo! El Chico Vampiro!!! La atracción del año! La representación de la juventud, la belleza y el misterio!!! SI SEÑOR!! SERE RICO!!!!

Vincent: Me niego!

Payaso: pero porque? No habías trabajado en esto antes?, no te preocupes, te familiarizaras con todos...aunque quizás tengas algunos inconvenientes con el Hombre que traga fuego, pero eso se resuelve!

Yuffie: AMIGO, QUIEN SE CREE QUE SOMOS EH?????

Payaso: OH! Pero no te enojes! Puedes trabajar aquí también si quieres! Podré encontrar un disfraz de moguri que te vaya a la perfección!

Una protuberante vena surcó la frente de Yuffie, al igual que en la de Vincent, ambos rechinaban sus dientes indignados ante semejante estafa.

Vincent: Yuffie!

Yuffie: SERA UN PLACER!

Payaso: EH?

De su bolsillo la chica sacó una pequeña bola brillante y con una risa maquiavélica, estiró su brazo colocando la esfera frente al payaso...Segundos luego hubo una fuerte explosión y los niños reían divertidos mientras observaban como aquel espantoso payaso volaba por los aires.

Yuffie respiraba rápidamente y con furia, mientras se disipaba el humo que la envolvía a ella y a Vincent

Vincent: Desde un principio ese imbésil no me dio buena espina

Yuffie: ARGGGGGG!!!!! POR ESO SIEMPRE CARGO MI MATERIA DE FUEGO!! NUNCA SE SABE CUANDO APARECERA UN "#€&# COMO ESE!!!!!!!!

Vincent: Larguémonos de aquí...

------------------------------------------------------

Vagando por las calles con la mirada perdida, viendo a la nada, iba caminando Vincent después de haber asistido a todas las solicitudes que el periódico reflejaba, y habiendo sido rechazado en todas... una imagen bastante perturbadora para Yuffie, aunque no sabía porque...no era la primera vez que le pasaba esto: el sentirse tan mal cuando él estaba mal, sentir impotencia cuando la desgracia se reflejaba en su rostro, la tristeza de verlo sufrir, era como si el dolor de él fuera el mismo que el de ella, pero no encontraba la respuesta, el porqué...ella siempre había sido una chica egoísta, preocupada solo por sí misma, llevándose por el medio a quien fuera con tal de lograr sus objetivos...así que no entendía porque se preocupaba tanto por la felicidad de ese hombre, ese hombre que numerosas veces pasaba de ella, ese hombre que siempre la había tratado con frialdad, ese hombre al que parecía no importarle nada en la vida... _"Él no se merece mi preocupación..."_ pensó, sin embargo no podía soportar verlo tan abatido, no podía seguir quedándose callada.

Yuffie: Nos han rechazado en todos lados...

Vincent:...Así es

Yuffie: Hemos estado toda la mañana buscando...

Vincent:...Así es

Yuffie: Y casi se nos agotan los anuncios...

Vincent:...si

Yuffie: Pero el día aun no termina!! Debemos seguir intentándolo!

Vincent:...

Yuffie: Venga! No te me desanimes! Pensé que eras más constante! Aun podemos conseguirte algo bueno! 

Vincent:...

Yuffie: Vince!!

De repente se escuchó un pequeño rugido, al principio Yuffie se asustó; buscó a su alrededor para descubrir de donde provenía ese sonido mientras Vincent continuaba su camino. Momentos después se volvió a escuchar el rugido pero esta se oía un poco más distante, Yuffie continuó andando, llegando justo al lado de su compañero. Nuevamente se escuchó el perturbador ruido pero el agudo oído de Yuffie esta vez si captó la proveniencia del mismo...estaba justo a su lado

Yuffie: oOU Vincent?

Vincent se paró en seco dándole la espalda a la ninja, esta extrañada, se acercó notando que su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado con una mueca bastante inusual en él

Yuffie: Te pasa algo?

Él permaneció unos segundos callado, lo único que pudo romper el silencio fue una inusual brisa en el lugar que momentos después de disipó, tal y como una caricatura...Vincent tragó grueso preparándose para lo que iba a decir, Yuffie esperaba impaciente y nerviosa

Vincent:...Tengo hambre...

...Yuffie cayó patas arriba ante la estúpida razón de su extraña actitud

Yuffie: --U...Lo que suena es tu estómago eh?

Vincent:...si...

Yuffie: Y por eso te apenas??! Pero si es muy normal que te rujan las tripas cuando tienes hambre!!

Vincent: o//o...es que llevaba tiempo que no me ocurría...

Yuffie mostró una expresión extrañada, pero finalmente comprendió. Durante su viaje, Vincent nunca había manifestado indicios de que tuviera apetito, de que tuviera que ir al baño o de que se sintiera enfermo, siempre había sido el hombre de hierro, al que nunca le dolía nada, el que era autosuficiente; comía cuando se le ofrecía alimento, o cuando acampaban al aire libre, sin embargo nunca mencionó si tenía hambre o si había quedado satisfecho, nunca se le vio dormir mucho, y a pesar de eso se mantenía siempre alerta, con su enigmático sexto sentido funcionando... "todo esto debió haber sido por la presencia de Caos en Vincent", dedujo Yuffie, pero ahora, que era un común mortal, sus necesidades básicas comenzaban a salir a flote.

Dentro de sí la ninja se reía, este pequeño incidente indudablemente le había causado mucha gracia, no todos los días se ve a Vincent Valentine apenarse, y menos aún por esta razón tan insignificante. Vincent notó su mirada burlona y la miró con rudeza

Yuffie: Que?

Vincent: Deje de burlarse de mí

Yuffie: pero si no he dicho nada!

Vincent: Sé que por dentro esta muerta de risa, deje de molestarme

Yuffie: Jejeje, no puedo evitarlo! Es tan...inusual jajaja

Vincent: 

Yuffie: Así que hambre eh?

Y antes de que Vincent pudiera percatarse, Yuffie introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de él, sacándole el mísero dinero que les sobraba de su actuación como niñero escolar

Yuffie: Compremos algo para comer!

Vincent: Cree que con eso alcance?

Yuffie: mmm...conozco un lugar con precios muy buenos por aquí cerca, cocinan muy bien, seguro que algo podremos hacer para amortiguar la panza

Vincent: Bueno...

Yuffie: No aceptaré un no por respuesta, Vamos!

Lo tomó por su mano derecha, halándolo, obligándolo a correr detrás de ella

Vincent: Yuffie, no hay prisa!

Yuffie: Silencio! No seas aguafiestas!

"No se le puede contradecir a Yuffie", fue lo que surcó por la mente del pistolero una vez más; por un momento su atención se desvió hacia su muñeca, la cual estaba siendo apretada por la manita caliente de Yuffie, y por un instante sintió como un corrientazo le recorrió el brazo no pudiendo evitar que una línea de rubor surcara su rostro, no obstante, un nuevo empujón por parte de la ninja lo hizo nuevamente llegar a la realidad.

A este paso no tardaron mucho en llegar, era un pequeño restaurante, con un trío de mesas de tres asientos cada una y un lindo florero con margaritas decorando su centro, también había una barra, donde habían varios hombres comiendo y bebiendo. Después de tomar un poco de aire luego de semejante carrera, Vincent se dispuso a elegir una mesa, tomó una silla y la movió hacia atrás mientras miraba a Yuffie

Yuffie: Que?

Vincent: Siéntese

Yuffie: Eh?

Por unos segundos ella se perdió en la mirada del hombre de ojos rojizos, y por un instante sus mejillas se volvieron coloradas. Caminó algo avergonzada hacia el asiento que él le estaba ofreciendo y se sentó, mientras sentía como los dedos de él, tanto los de carne y hueso como los de la garra de metal, rozaban ligeramente su pálida piel al empujar la silla nuevamente hacia delante, acercándola a la mesa. Seguidamente él también se incorporó a la mesa, notando como los ojos de Yuffie se posaban sobre un punto fijo de la misma, como si estuviera esquivando su mirada. Y precisamente eso es lo que pretendía la ninja, evitar mirarlo, no podía comprender porque ese tipo de gestos en Vincent la hacían sentirse de esa manera. Seguramente nunca conocería a un hombre tan caballeroso como él, a pesar de ser tan frío y a simple vista desinteresado por los demás, Vincent le ponía especial atención al trato con las mujeres, siempre había sido así; con Tifa, con Aeris, con ella, y sin dudas con Lucrecia...tal vez se sentía tan extraña con eso porque ningún hombre la trataba como él lo hacía...

Vincent: Y...no vamos a ordenar?

Yuffie: Eh?...OH! Cierto, cierto! Lo siento

Vincent: ¿?

Yuffie se levantó de un salto de su asiento y fue a la barra para pedir su orden.

Yuffie: Disculpe señorita, que puedo comprar con esto?

Mujer: Mmm...jejejeje! Un sándwich

Yuffie: Que??? No puede ser! No hay algo decente que pueda comprar con esta miseria?!!

Mujer: Bueno...

La mujer miró hacia la mesa donde estaba Vincent

Mujer: Ese chico viene contigo?

Yuffie: Eh? Él?...si

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior con lujuria, mostrando una sonrisa malévola

Mujer: Bueno, en ese caso, puedo dejarles una pizza por estos gils

Yuffie: En serio??! Gracias!

Mujer: No lo hago por ti, sino por el papacito de novio que te gastas, como te envidio

Yuffie: QUE?!

Yuffie volteó su mirada sorpresiva y a la vez vergüenza hacia la mesa...Vincent lo notó, e inmediatamente al percatarse Yuffie, volvió su atención hacia la mujer mesera.

Yuffie: El...EL NO ES ...!

Antes de completar la frase analizó el final de la misma: si afirmaba que Vincent era su novio les darían la pizza al precio que ellos pudieran pagar, de lo contrario...

Yuffie: Jejeje...si...gracias...no me lo mires mucho eh...

Mujer: Cuidado, que en un descuido te lo quitan jajajaja!

La mujer cruzó las cortinas que estaban detrás de ella, estas conducían a la cocina, mientras Yuffie con rabia por el comentario anterior sentía como su cabeza pronto iba a estallar.

15 minutos luego la chica se acercó a la mesa de la supuesta pareja y les entregó una pizza, al tiempo que le guiñó un ojo al pistolero, lo que lo dejó algo extrañado.

La pizza no resultó ser tan grande, tenía a penas unos 6 pequeños pedazos... bueno, no se podía esperar algo más con tan poco dinero

Yuffie: Nos tendremos que conformar con esto

Vincent: Vale, yo tres pedazos y usted tres pedazos

Yuffie: Hecho!

Y con un vaso de agua fría, cada uno comenzó a degustar su rebanada, Yuffie disfrutó cada centímetro del queso fundido que saboreaba, devorándolo rápidamente, mientras que Vincent comía lenta y tranquilamente.

Yuffie: VAYA! Que buena esta! No lo crees?

Vincent: Si, esta muy bien...

Yuffie: Pues cómetelo con gusto! Devóratela así!

Y de un mordisco acabó con su segundo pedazo de pizza ante la mirada indiferente de Vincent

Vincent: Disfrutar de la comida no es tragársela de un solo bocado, sino saborear cada parte de la misma, por eso prefiero comer lenta y pasivamente. Además se digiere mejor comiendo de esa forma.

Yuffie: A si??! No me digas! Pues a mi no me importa! Has lo que quieras.

Y de dos bocados se acabo su tercera rebanada. Vincent cerró sus ojos y muy educadamente se limpió su boca manchada de salsa con una servilleta, seguidamente bebió un poco de agua y prosiguió a tomar su segundo pedazo. Yuffie lo miraba asqueada, como le molestaba que Vincent tomará esa actitud omnipotente ante ella

Yuffie: Hpm!

Vincent: Que?

Yuffie: Nada, señor perfección

El chico hizo caso omiso al comentario y continuó comiendo. Yuffie recorrió el lugar con la vista, mientras esperaba que el pistolero terminara. Inconscientemente tomó otro pedazo de pizza y le dio una pequeña mordida.

Yuffie: Oye Vincent, que piensas hacer ahora?

Vincent:...no lo sé...todo salió peor de lo que esperaba

Yuffie: Vaya que sí, a todos los lugares a los que íbamos la gente terminaba gritando asustada por tu pinta

Vincent:...Luzco tan mal?

Yuffie: Eh?...No, no, no quise decir eso...es que...digamos que tienes un estilo original, y la gente no esta acostumbrada a lo original y por eso le huye 

Vincent:...Fabulosa filosofía Yuffie

Yuffie: Oye! Solo intento ayudar!

Vincent: Vale, lo siento...

Momento de silencio... (..)

Yuffie:...Sabes lo que tu necesitas?! UN CAMBIO DE LOOK!

Vincent: Perdón?

Yuffie: Ya sabes, un cambio de look!, dejar a un lado ese estilo gótico y actualizarte un poco, ser más moderno

Vincent arqueó una ceja, dudaba un poco de aquella proposición que Yuffie le ofrecía, le parecía algo inoportuna la idea. Ella indignada replicó:

Yuffie: No me mires así! Hasta que no mejores tu apariencia no vas a lograr encajar en la sociedad normal. Además no habías dicho que querías comenzar una etapa de cambio y renovación en tu vida??!

Vincent: Pues sí...pero

Yuffie: Nada de peros! Es hora de dejar atrás a ese Vincent desanimado e infeliz de la vida, hay que comenzar a cambiar, y me parece que una transformación en tu vestuario no te caería nada mal!

Vincent analizó las palabras que la ninja acababa de pronunciar, muy sabias viniendo de su boca por cierto, a veces Yuffie resultaba ser mucho más de lo que él esperaba, definitivamente esa chica es una cajita de sorpresas...sorpresas que sin él saber porque terminaban convenciéndolo para cometer cosas que a su parecer eran bastante locas, pero salidas de los labios de Yuffie no se oían tan descabelladas.

Vincent: (Suspiro) Supongo que no me matará el hecho de cambiar un par de cosas en mi ropa...

Yuffie: (Con la boca llena) Perfecto! No se hablé más entonces!

Vincent: No hable con la boca llena

Yuffie:

Al fin Vincent se había percatado, abrió sus ojos de par en par y arqueó una ceja cuando vio a Yuffie con la mitad de la rebanada de pizza fuera de su boca

Vincent: Yuffie...cuantas pizzas se comió usted?

Yuffie: Eh...pues...upss, lo siento no me di cuenta me he comido tu pedazo Vince XD

Vincent: Aquí el que se estaba muriendo de hambre era yo, al menos déme la mitad que le sobra

Yuffie: A no! Te jodiste! Eso te pasa por despistado!

Vincent: Yuffie, no empiece...

La ninja puso cara de zorro malicioso

Yuffie: Quieres tu pizza eh?, pues ven por ella! Ñañañañaña XD!

Esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso, no solamente le había robado su rebanada sino que tenía el descaro de retarlo; demasiado para que el orgullo de Vincent pudiera resistirlo, así que sin decir más se levantó ligeramente de su silla y se inclinó hacia delante acercándose cada vez más a la boca de Yuffie; la respiración de ella paró en seco cuando el muchacho de cabellos negros clavó sus dientes sobre el pedazo de pizza que sobresalía de la boca de la ninja. La sorpresa más grande para ella fue que el cálculo de Vincent no fue lo suficientemente exacto y faltaron muy pocos centímetros para que sus labios se rozaran. Por unos momentos ella permaneció con el resto de la rebanada entre sus dientes, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y con un rubor que ni el tomate más rojo podría igualar.

Vincent trasladó el pedazo que le había arrancado a Yuffie de sus labios a su mano y con una sonrisa triunfante y jocosa comenzó a comerla de una manera tan provocativa y sensual que Yuffie sintió como todo su cuerpo se erizaba.

Vincent: Que pasa? Le comió la lengua el gato?

Dijo él con sarcasmo, riéndose por dentro por la impresión de la ninja. Esta finalmente reaccionó, su mirada perdida y confundida se disipó para dar paso a una de enojo y vergüenza al mismo tiempo. Como si el trozo de pizza se tratase de su orgullo se lo tragó de un bocado y se levantó estrepitosamente de la mesa, dejando el dinero sobre la misma, mientras miraba el suelo. Vincent también se levantó y se quedó mirándola en su derrota. Furica levantó la vista del suelo y lo encaró aún ruborizada, Vincent simplemente la miraba con aquellos ojos neutros, esa mirada tan insoportable para ella... que más da, debía admitir su derrota esta vez.

Yuffie:...Vamos a comprar tu cochina ropa, maldito tramposo!

Vincent: Como usted diga madam!

Dicho esto realizó una pose reverencial extendiendo su brazo, indicándole a Yuffie que saliera primero. Con un puchero y pasos pesados ella salió del lugar, seguida más a tras por el sonriente Vincent.

Mujer: Adiós Bombón!

Fue lo último que escucharon ambos al salir del restaurante. 

------------------------------------------------------ 

Yuffie caminaba apresurada por la calles, Vincent la seguía silencioso. A juzgar por el camino que estaban recorriendo solo podían dirigirse a un lugar

Vincent: Vamos a bar no?

Yuffie: Si...

Vincent:...Yuffie...

Yuffie: Que?

Vincent: Como vamos a comprar ropa nueva si acabamos de gastar los últimos gils que nos quedaban?

Yuffie: jejeje! Me alegra que lo preguntes! No te preocupes lo tengo todo fríamente calculado jijiji!

El acento de esa risa no agradó para nada a Vincent, Yuffie planeaba algo...y seguramente algo no muy sensato...pero el sabía bien que llevarle la contraria era como pegar la frente contra la pared, mejor seguir la corriente...

Finalmente llegaron al bar

Yuffie: Espérame aquí, ya vuelvo

Rapidito Yuffie subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta haciendo que sonara la linda campana que estaba detrás de la misma. Vincent se quedó fuera, preguntándose cada vez con más inquietud como resolverían el problema monetario que tenían...

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Yuffie volviera a salir, con un pequeño bolso guindado en su hombro.

Yuffie: Listo!

Vincent:...Que pretende?

Yuffie: Yo? Nada! Solo ayudarte . Vamos, Tifa me ha dicho donde queda el mejor centro comercial de Edge!

Vincent: Centro comercial? Allí no es más cara la ropa?

Yuffie: No importa! Vamos!

Y como siempre Vincent terminó siendo arrastrado como un saco de papas todo el trayecto hasta llegar a _"Edge City"_ el más grande y único centro comercial de la comarca.

Bajando y subiendo los ascensores, y después de unos cuantos mareos por parte de Yuffie, finamente llegaron al nivel _"Naranja"_ en donde había una inmensa tienda de ropa y accesorios unisex.

Yuffie: KIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!DE COMPRAS!!!!!!

La ninja llegó a la tienda pegando saltitos como loca ante la mirada fija de todos. Vincent posó su mano sobre su frente avergonzado, no sabía si era por la actitud de su compañera, o por la mirada de asombro y terror que le proporcionaba la gente del lugar.

Vincent: Creo que Yuffie tiene razón, con esta ropa llamo mucho la atención...

Él también penetró en la tienda, y por su cabeza recorrió una gota caricaturesca al ver a Yuffie brincando de perchero en perchero desordenando todo.

Yuffie: OH!! Pero que linda blusa!! y mira este traje de baño!!! WOOO! Y estas botas!!! DIOXXX!

Vincent: Ejem...si me disculpas, voy a la sección de caballeros

Yuffie: Si, si, si, te veré en los vestidores para darte el visto bueno!

Vincent suspiró. Dicho y hecho llegó a la sección de caballeros, comenzó a observar detalladamente los maniquíes y los percheros, fijándose especialmente en el color y en la talla. Después de varios vistazos se decidió por cinco mudas diferentes, y como había acordado con Yuffie, fue a los vestidores.

Cuando llegó se la encontró tal y como había esperado, dos cestas repletas de ropas y zapatos dispuesta a probarse.

Yuffie: Hey Vince! Te has decidido al fin?

Vincent: he traído un quinteto, me los probaré a ver que tal.

Yuffie: Vale, te espero aquí afuera!

Vincent retiró unos mechones de pelo rebeldes de su rostro y procedió a entrar.

Yuffie martillaba el piso con el pie, esperando impaciente. ¿Cómo se verá Vincent con otra ropa?...pensándolo bien, ella nunca lo había visto con otro traje, lo más diferente que lo había visto era sin su capa y con su camisa semi desabrochada, escena que al recordar la hizo ruborizarse un poco...momentos después sale Vincent

** Primera vestimenta **

Eran un pantalón marrón bastante formal, conjuntamente con una chaqueta larga y una camisa blanca. Los zapatos eran marrones oscuros

Yuffie: mmm...no esta mal, pero es muy formal para andar por las calles, pruébate otro

**Segunda vestimenta **

Vincent llevaba puesta una camisa mangas largas color azul eléctrico y unos pantalones negros, conjuntamente con algunos cinturones y unos botines negros

Yuffie: ...no me gusta...no es tu estilo, el que sigue

** Tercera vestimenta **

Una camisa con manga ¾ color roja, debajo de la cual llevaba una mangas largas negra. Llevaba puesto un blue jean desgarrado y zapatos de goma

Yuffie: Jajajaja! Te ves tan ridículo! Te dije que te actualizaras, pero tampoco para que te redujeras 10 años jajajaja! El otro, el otro!! JAJAJA!

** Cuarta vestimenta **

Una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos jeans algo ajustados, y unas botas tipo vaquero

Yuffie: Casi! A ver el otro

** Quinta vestimenta **

Vincent luce esta vez una camisa roja sin mangas, un par de muñequeras en cada mano, un pantalón azul y unos zapatos grises con negro

Vincent: Y bien?

Yuffie: Nu se...tampoco me cuadra...

Vincent:

Yuffie: Dime la verdad te sientes cómodo usando eso?

Vincent: Pues claro que no, llevó 33 años utilizando la misma ropa, por supuesto que me siento raro así

Yuffie: Bueno...si es así...porque no intentas combinar las cosas con las que te sentiste más cómodo de cada vestimenta?

Vincent reflexionó la pregunta, vaya Yuffie finalmente había dicho algo sensato en el día...

Vincent: No es mala idea...

Vincent volvió a entrar, mientras Yuffie esperaba esta vez con más impaciencia que la anterior ocasión

El pistolero respiró profundamente detrás del probador, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero estudiándose cuidadosamente...ya estaba listo para enfrentar al mundo con su nueva apariencia. Al fin decidió salir, pero al hacerlo no encontró a Yuffie por ningún lado, hecho un vistazo al lugar, pero no la encontró. De repente siente como una manita se posa en su hombro y rápidamente voltea para descubrir de quien se trataba

Yuffie: Vincent!

Vincent: Yuffie! Donde estaba?

Yuffie: En el probador de damas, no te parece una monada esta ropita?

Vincent aflojó su expresión severa y la miró con detenimiento. Llevaba puesta una camisa manga larga, un poco más grande que su talla, era de color azul degradado desde el más oscuro hasta un azul celeste con detalles en naranja y blanco. No podía falta su pequeño short color marrón claro con algunos bolsillos y cinturones en su parte delantera. En sus pies calzaba unas botas azules con toques de naranja y rodeadas en su parte baja por un pequeño cinturón, le llegaban un poco más debajo de la batata. A pesar de que la camisa manga larga no era parte normal de su vestuario, a Vincent le pareció que le quedaba muy bien, se le veía muy linda...

Yuffie: No te gusta?

Vincent: Eh?...no...quiero decir, si!...

Yuffie: Y...esa es la ropa que has escogido?

Vincent: Así es, que le parece?

Yuffie sintió como un chorro de baba quería deslizarse por su boca...el chico llevaba puesta la chaqueta de cuero negra, la camiseta roja, el pantalón negro, también de cuero y un cinturón marrón ajustado a su cintura...era tal y como se lo había imaginado...aunque nunca pensó que el cuerpo de Vincent estuviera tan desarrollado, esa capa roja y el montón de harapos habían ocultado celosamente todos los atributos del pistolero, ella se lo había imaginado varias veces flacucho y esquelético; Esconder semejante cuerpo tras esa capa debe ser un delito, deberían meterlo preso bromeó ella dentro de sí. Además el largo cabello de él caía sensualmente como cascadas sobre sus hombros, haciendo del caballero de ojos rojos un perfecto objeto de deseo para cualquier mujer...¿Pero que estaba pensando????! Por Dios!!!; sacudió su cabeza para despejar aquellos pensamientos indecentes que se cruzaban por su mente.

Vincent: Se encuentra bien?

Yuffie: s-si...perfectamente...jejeje

Vincent: Y que le parece? Que tal me veo?

Yuffie: te ves majestu...eh!! Digo!!!! Bien!! Te ves muy bien!! Te va de maravilla!

Vincent: Usted cree? Es lo que más me gustó

Yuffie: Eso es lo importante que te guste y te sientas cómodo

Vincent: Supongo...pero...que extraño...

Yuffie tragó grueso, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para mirarlo de frente así que prefirió mirar el suelo

Yuffie: Que--- es---extra--ño?

Vincent: Su camisa, no es común verla usar mangas largas

Yuffie: Eh? Esto? Jajaja! No te preocupes! Ya verás como le haré una transformación a esta belleza

Vincent: Je...usted esta llena de sorpresas

Yuffie: Jijiji, y apenas empiezo Valentine! Ya tenemos tu ropa de salida, ahora busquemos pijamas, ropa interior, zapatos y accesorios.

Vincent: Como?!

Yuffie: No pretenderás utilizar tus mismos boxers todos los días, verdad cochino?

Vincent: No, pero...¿? Como sabe que uso boxers?

Yuffie: Ehhhh o//o...lo supuse!

Vincent: -//-

Yuffie: XD En fin, órale!!

Pasaron horas y horas recorriendo el centro comercial, Vincent escogió unas botas marrón oscuro de cuero, un par de guantes negros que dejaban en libertad sus dedos como accesorio y por supuesto no podía faltar su estuche con Cerberus amarrada con cinturones a su pierna. Yuffie solo se limitó a comprar una gargantilla y guante negro y largo. Cuando todo estuvo listo se dirigieron a la caja para pagar toda la mercancía.

Vincent: Me parece que exageramos...

Yuffie: Tranqui, esto corre por cuenta de la casa!

Vincent: A qué se refiere?

Yuffie: Ñaca, ñaca, ñaca...

Vendedora: Son 13.246 gils! Pagará en efectivo o a crédito?

Yuffie: A crédito

Vincent: Crédito? Usted tiene tarjeta de crédito?

Yuffie: Mujer precavida vale por 16 XD!

Del bolso que llevaba guindando desde hace rato sacó la tarjeta y se la entregó a la joven vendedora. Después de pasar por todos los respectivos procedimientos, pudieron proceder a llevarse sus compras.

Vendedora: Gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto!

Yuffie: No lo creo nena, acabamos de comprarte media tienda, no nos hará falta ropa durante algún tiempo XD, a y por favor, mete todo esto en otra bolsa.

Vendedora: La capa rota y las ropas de cuero?

Yuffie: Si, él se llevará puesta esta ropa... y no quiero ver que vuelvas a usar esa mugrienta capa me oíste??

Vincent: Si, ya oí...

Yuffie: Genial, hasta luego señorita!

------------------------------------------------------ 

Pasaban de las 6 de la tarde, en El Séptimo Cielo, Cloud caminaba de un lado a otro con cara de angustia, mientras que Tifa permanecía cruzada de brazos detrás del mostrador. Shelke también se encontraba ahí en una de las mesas leyendo un libro silenciosamente.

Finalmente las puertas de la tienda se abrieron de par en par, haciendo que todos pusieran su atención en las personas que acababan de llegar

Yuffie: HOLA CHICOS!!

Cloud: Donde diablos estaban???! Acaso no han visto la hora???? Me tenían muy preocupado!!

Yuffie: Oh, venga Cloud!, no es para tanto sabemos cuidarnos solos!

Shelke: Y ese montón de bolsas?

Yuffie: Estas?, jejeje, Vincent y yo hemos ido de compras, el chico necesitaba un cambio de look 

Shelke frunció el ceño al escuchar esto, ellos habían pasado todo el día de hoy juntos, sentía rabia, Vincent le había rechazado su invitación para ir a pasear por las praderas hace días, pero no se negó a ir de compras con Yuffie!.

Tifa: WO! Esa es la ropa que te compraste Vincent? Luces muy bien!

Vincent: Gracias por el cumplido Tifa.

Cloud: Un momento, un momento, un momento! No iban a buscar trabajo justamente porque estaban cortos de dinero??!

Yuffie: Si, pero todos salían corriendo asustados gritando: Oh Por Dios!! Un Vampiro, un ladrón, un payaso, etc, etc, etc... entonces pensamos que lo mejor era deshacernos de esa pinta gótica y ponerle algo más...moderno XD

Cloud: Aja...y como coño pudieron pagar todo eso??!

Yuffie:...pues...jijiji...con tu tarjeta de crédito XD

Dijo ella mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa inocente. Del bar salió una inmensa explosión nuclear proveniente de la ira de Cloud XDDDD

Vincent: OOU...sabía que tramaba algo

Shelke: Con esta niña no se puede...

Tifa: Jejeje...je uuU

------------------------------------------------------ 

Después de un profundo suspiró Vincent se sentó pesadamente sobre su cama, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, cabizbajo. Ya había terminado de organizar todas sus nuevas prendas de ropa en los cajones y armarios que estaban en la habitación. Sin embargo se sentía tan apenado con Cloud...aunque no hubiera sido culpa de él...se rascó los ojos del cansancio, ya eran casi las 7:30pm, había estado todo el día caminando de norte a sur, de este a oeste, y finalmente había ido de compras con Yuffie, era demasiado trajín hasta para el mismo pistolero. Inesperadamente un bostezo brotó de sus labios, algo que no le ocurría muy normalmente

Yuffie: Eso también es algo nuevo para ti?

Yuffie se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta de la habitación, apoyada con un brazo de la pared y con una mano en su cintura, Vincent la miró de reojo

Vincent: Lo que ha hecho a estado fatal

Yuffie: Tranquilo!, ya le dije a Cloud que le pagaría en cuanto pueda, no debes estresarte

Vincent: Porque no puede pensar las cosas con un poco de sensatez antes de hacerlas?

Yuffie:b soy así, ni tu ni nadie podrá cambiar eso jejeje!

Eso si que era verdad, ni con un milagro del mismísimo Zeus ella dejaría de ser la compulsiva, explosiva, inquieta pero simpática chica que todos conocían; y tal vez eso es lo que la hacía tan insoportable...pero también tan especial

Yuffie: Sabes? Te he traído algo

Vincent: Eh?

Ella introdujo su pequeña mano en un de los bolsillos de su short amarillo y de él sacó algo que escondió detrás de ella. Tomó las manos de Vincent e hizo que este abriera sus palmas, en las cuales posó una pequeña cuerda de cuero unida por sus dos extremos adornada con una pequeña forma rectangular. Vincent extrañado volteó a mirarla, y notó como sus mejillas ardían y su mirada esquivaba la de él

Vincent: Qué es?

Yuffie: No lo ves? Es un collar hecho en cuero negro. Es una de las artesanías que hacemos en Wutai, es bastante sencillo, pero queda bonito como accesorio masculino...lo he hecho yo misma.

Vincent: Y... me lo estas obsequiando?

Yuffie: Y porque no? Jejeje, te gusta?

Vincent fijó su mirada en el collar, lo detalló cuidadosamente, era muy sencillo ciertamente, justo como a él le gustaban las cosas; sonrió con ternura y seguidamente se lo colocó. Yuffie lo observaba atenta, sin embargo cuando el volteó ella volvió a fijar la mirada al suelo. Notando la vergüenza en el rostro de la chica se levantó de la cama y se colocó frente a ella, sonriendo dulcemente

Vincent: Gracias Yuffie...

Lentamente esta elevó su mirada hacía los ojos carmesí del pistolero, y nuevamente, como tantas veces le había ocurrido el día de hoy se perdió en ellos, al mismo tiempo que se cautivaba con su sonrisa, se le veía tan tierno y al mismo tiempo tan sexy con esos largos mechones de cabello cayendo por su rostro, ahora visible sin aquella gran bandana que colocaba sobre su frente. Otra vez sacudió su cabeza para volver a la realidad y nuevamente apenada bajó su mirada. Vincent la miró extrañado, no era la primera vez que ella hacía eso, ¿por qué se intimidaba ante su mirada?

Yuffie: Que bien que te guste...

Vincent: De verdad gracias

Yuffie: Jejeje, tranquilo ! Ahora bajemos!

Vincent: Para que? Ya cenamos...

Yuffie: Abajo están todos los muchachos, les pedí que vinieran a ver si podían ayudarnos con lo de tu empleo

El muchacho abrió sus ojos como platos, ¡¿acaso esta chica pensaba en todo?!

Vincent: Vale

Yuffie: Bien!

Efectivamente, abajo estaban todos sus compañeros de viaje, a excepción de Red XIII que no pudo asistir.

Cid: Muy bien, entonces buscas empleo, eh Vince?

Vincent: Así es, necesito el dinero

Barret: A ver, pensemos, ¿en que podría ser bueno el muchacho?

Minutos de silencio (..)

Reeve: Ya sé! De Gigoló!!

Todos: ...

Reeve: Que?!, acaso no lo ven? El tío ganaría millones trabajando en ello, cualquier mujer pagaría lo que fuera por estar con él! Serías rico Vincent! Y yo seré tu representante recibiendo el 55 de la ganancias!

Vincent: No creo que sea mi vocación...

Reeve: Ah! Tu te lo pierdes!

Cid: Reeve deja de decir estupideces! Acaso no has pensado que pueda ayudarnos en el negocio?!

Reeve: Eh?... Cuál? El de la aerolíneas?

Cid: Pues claro!

Reeve: SI! ¿Porqué no lo pensé antes?

Yuffie: El qué?

Cid: Déjame explicarte: Reeve y Yo nos hemos asociado y hemos comenzado a crear una empresa de aerolíneas, ya sabes viajes aéreos a cualquier lugar del planeta.

Reeve: SI! Se llama "Aerolíneas Viento Fuerte!"

Cloud: Que original...

Yuffie: Y eso que tiene que ver con Vincent?

Cid: Pues que necesitamos una mano en eso, los soldados de la WRO nos están ayudando; mientras van reparando lugares destrozados por todo el planeta, van recolectando materiales para terminar el proyecto, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro!

Reeve: Vincent posee la fuerza y el sentido de la responsabilidad necesario para realizar esta labor

Vincent: Déjenme ver si entendí, La WRO al mismo tiempo que va investigando y reparando daños esta ayudando a las aerolíneas de Cid...entonces ustedes proponen que vuelva nuevamente a unirme a Reeve y a su organización?

Reeve: Dicho en otra palabras...si!

Tifa: Oh vamos Vincent!, no será tan malo.

Yuffie: Es tu oportunidad!...Un momento! Cuanto es el pago??

Reeve: Jejeje, sabía que lo preguntarías, es bastante solidario, por eso no te preocupes

Yuffie: Podemos confiar en ti?

Reeve: Pues claro! Quien crees que soy??!

Todos:...

Otro momento de silencio... (..U)

Reeve: Ehhhhh... pues si no confían en mí al menos confíen en Cid!

Cid: Tranqui Vince, yo me encargare de que este papanatas cumpla!

Cid se levantó de su asiento y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Vincent

Cid: Y que dices? Aceptas?

Vincent lo meditó un instante

Vincent: Supongo que no tengo opción...

Cid: Eso es lo que quería escuchar!

Reeve: Genial! Empiezas mañana mismo! Te quiero a las 7 am en Junon!

Vincent: De acuerdo, ahí estaré

Cloud: Fabuloso...ahora podemos dormir?

Todos:...

Cloud: ¿qué?!

------------------------------------------------------ 

Eran más de la 10 de la noche, y Vincent aún no podía conciliar el sueño... y con lo cansado que estaba --, no sabía si era la ansiedad de que tenía que trabajar al día siguiente o la desconfianza de tener que volver a estar junto a Reeve en la WRO. Un pequeño suspiro en la cama vecina lo hizo volver en sí, hasta que escucho una pequeña y frágil voz hablar

Yuffie: Vince...estas despierto?

Vincent: Yuffie?...pesé que estaba dormida...

Yuffie: No puedo ...

Vincent: Yo tampoco...

Yuffie: Es por lo del trabajo?

Vincent: No lo sé...no me gusta mucho la idea de volver a la WRO

Yuffie: jejeje, sí, hemos tenido malas experiencia en esa organización... pero todo saldrá bien, ya verás...estoy segura de ello

Vincent:...

Yuffie:...

Vincent: Y usted, porque no puede dormir?

Yuffie: No sé...me siento... rara

Vincent: Rara?

Yuffie: Sí...je...que tonta

Vincent: Tonta?

Yuffie: Nada, olvídalo...buenas noches Vincent, que descanses

Vincent:...como digas...buenas noches Yuffie...

Vincent cerró sus ojos lentamente esperando a que el sueño viniera a buscarlo. Mientras Yuffie en posición fetal se aferraba de su almohada algo confundida, ¿por qué se sentía así esta noche?, hace tiempo que dormía en la misma habitación con Vincent...entonces ¿por qué hoy se sentía tan intimidada?...podía escuchar la respiración del pistolero en el silencio de la noche, cada vez más fuerte en sus oídos...¿qué es lo que le pasaba?...entre tanto pensar y pensar la noche se hizo larga, y finalmente morfeo vino a mecerla en un dulce sueño.

------------------------------------------------------

_**Fin del capítulo 5**_

_** Morfeo:**_ Dios del sueño.


	6. La caverna subterranea

_**Capítulo 6: La caverna subterránea**_

Un molesto pitido se escuchó entre la oscuridad de sus sueños, se revolvió en la cama ligeramente hastiado de escucharlo, después de un minuto en este plan Vincent finalmente se dignó a abrir sus orbes rojas mientras extendía su mano hacia la mesa de noche en la cual yacía su celular, abrió su tapa y le presiono un botón, el sonido cesó...solo era la alarma que había puesto la noche anterior para despertarse.

Intentó por un momento levantarse, sin embargo sus ojos se cerraban obstinadamente sin su consentimiento, rápidamente la fuerza de gravedad lo atrajo hacia la cama, se sentía demasiado cansado... había caminado tanto el día anterior, había perdido la paciencia más de una vez...normalmente algo así no lo afectaría a esa magnitud...pero ahora... Bah! Que molesto es ser un mortal pensó, y con una voluntad sobre humana Vincent al fin pudo mantenerse firme y ponerse de pie. Abrió sus ojos lentamente para que pudieran adaptarse a la luz que invadía la habitación... a pesar de que las cortinas estaban cerradas ¬¬.

Vincent: Que pereza...

Pero hoy no podía permitirse esta actitud, era su primer día de trabajo, no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Arrastrando sus pies se acercó al armario y lo abrió, tomando de él su toalla de baño y sus ropas nuevas dispuesto ha realizar su rutina pre-laboral, justo como cuando estaba en Shinra. Antes de salir del cuarto echó un vistazo a la cama vecina, allí dormía Yuffie plácidamente, sus sabanas estaban revueltas como de costumbre, sin embargo ella se veía tan serena, los rayos rozaban suavemente su piel de porcelana y sus largas pestañas, simplemente angelical; Vincent sonrió ante la escena mientras la contemplaba en silencio, se acercó a ella y la volvió a cubrir con las sabanas como si se tratase de un padre que arropa a su pequeña, aparto unos mechones del cabello de ella que caían por su cara; ella dio un pequeño suspiro como si le agradeciera el gesto. Vincent no entendía porque Yuffie tenía ese poder sobre él, ese poder de enternecerlo y suavizarlo, ¿por qué solo Yuffie era capaz de ello?...decidió dejar este análisis para más tarde, si no se apresuraba iba a llegar tarde a Junon.

Se dirigió al baño y ya dentro se lavó la cara y se miró en el espejo, pudo notar como de su barbilla brotaban pequeños puntitos que lo pinchaban e incomodaban...

Vincent: Barba?

Se rascó la barbilla sorprendido mientras que detrás de él escucho una voz

Cloud: Hola Vincent, veo que te me adelantaste!

Vincent: Buenos días Cloud...oye...

Cloud: Que pasa?

Vincent: Tendrá una afeitadora que me preste?

Cloud: Eh? Y eso?

Vincent: ...¬¬ me esta saliendo barba

Cloud: XD En serio? Nunca te había visto afeitándote

Vincent: Es que no me había crecido pelo en la cara en todos estos años

Cloud: OO...ya veo...vale, toma la mía con confianza, esta en el cajón.

Vincent: Gracias

Cloud: No me lo agradezcas y apresúrate, que yo también voy a trabajar

Vincent: Vale

Cloud cerró la puerta para darle privacidad a Vincent, este se dispuso a sacar la afeitadora de cajón, tomó un poco de espuma de afeitar y la esparció por el área que cubría la barba, seguidamente se pasó la hojilla, una sensación bastante desagradable, más de lo que recordaba, desde siempre Vincent había tenido una piel muy pálida y sensible, la cual se irritaba por todo, recordaba el calvario por el que pasaba todas las mañanas al afeitarse, sin embargo esto se solucionaba con una loción que él utilizaba, esperando que Cloud tuviera alguna abrió nuevamente el cajón y encontró un pequeño frasco transparente, era crema para después de afeitar...no era la misma que él usaba, probablemente ya hubiera sido sacada del mercado después de tantos años...había que conformarse. Se echó un poco en la cara luego de concluir y seguidamente puso a calentar el agua para darse una ducha. Lentamente se despojo de su ropa y después de dar un pequeño bostezo entró en la regadera y cerró las puertillas, con los ojos cerrados abrió la llave de agua fría...la cual por cierto estaba lo suficientemente helada como para despertarlo completamente de un golpe...seguidamente la ajustó junto a la caliente y se dispuso a continuar con su aseo.

---------------------------------------------------

Abajo en el bar, Tifa se encontraba haciendo el desayuno mientras Barret la ayudaba poniendo la mesa, instantes después Cloud bajó SIN CAMISA (Babas, babas ¬) y con una toalla posada alrededor de su cuello y hombros.

Cloud: Buenas chicos

Barret: Buenos días rufián! Ponte cómodo que el desayuno casi estará listo wajajajaja!

Cloud: Tengo que esperar a que Vincent salga del baño...vamos a tener que cuadrar los turnos, ahora que él también va a trabajar...

Barret: Vaya que si! Sino nos volveremos locos!

Tifa: No exageren, ustedes ya están lo suficientemente grandecitos como para organizarse

Barret: Wahjajaja! Venga Tifa no te enojes!

Tifa: No estoy enojada!

Barret: Uy! Alguien amaneció de mal humor

Tifa: Claro que no!

La verdad es que no estaba enojada, sino incomoda...la presencia de Cloud la intimidaba cada día más, y a esto hay que agregársele su condición de SIN CAMISA que tanto la enloquecía y la hacía recordar como había recorrido cada centímetro de ese maravilloso pecho, de paso, Cloud la miraba fija y perdidamente, no podía evitarlo, como le gustaría tener un momento a solas y tranquilo para hablar con ella sin interrupciones, pero en el bar era casi imposible. Poco después bajó Vincent ya arreglado y vestido, se veía la pereza en su cara

Tifa: OH! Venga Vincent! No has ni comenzado a trabajar y ya te da fastidio?

Vincent: Tanto se me nota?

Barret: Solo mírate la cara hermano!

Cloud: Si me disculpan tengo prisa, me voy a bañar

Y en un dos por tres ya había subido las escaleras, ante la decepción pero a la vez alivio de Tifa

Barret: Vamos Vincent, ánimo!

Vincent: Es fácil para ti decirlo, no tuviste que recorrer los cuatro puntos cardinales de Edge con Yuffie encima en un solo día

Barret: UHHH! Eso sí! Te compadezco hombre!

Tifa: Vincent toma tu desayuno, si no te apresuras llegaras tarde

El pistolero asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en una de las sillas frente a la barra para comenzar a comer sus huevos fritos con pan tostado y panqueques.

Barret: Hey Vince! Se puede saber como diablos piensas llegar a Junon desde aquí?

Vincent: Cloud me ha permitido usar su chocobo dorado, después de todo el tiene su motocicleta, no lo necesita por ahora.

Barret: A vale! Cuidado con la Midgar Zolom XD

Vincent:¬¬...lo tomaré en cuenta

Preparado limpió su boca con una servilleta educadamente y se levanto de su asiento, tomó una mochila que había en una de las mesas y se la guindó del hombro, seguidamente abrió la puerta de la tienda haciendo sonar la campana

Vincent: Nos vemos luego

Tifa: Suerte Vince!

Barret: La vas a necesitar con el imbésil de Reeve y su molesto gato wahjajajaja!

Vincent: --U...

---------------------------------------------------

Nuestro pistolero tardó más o menos una hora en pasar todo el recorrido hasta Junon, lo más traumante fue tener que volver a adentrarse en el Pantano con su enorme serpiente, afortunadamente la chocobita Kiara era muy veloz y la Midgar Zolom debió haber quedado jadeando agotada después de tanto intentar alcanzarla. Pasó cerca de Fuerte Condor y de la misteriosa cueva con el hombre que dormía, rodeó el inmenso cráter que se había formado misteriosamente hace 3 años en donde anteriormente estaba el bosque donde, como Cloud le había contado, conocieron a la ninja ladrona, Vincent no había estado para aquel entonces, pero a pesar de ello sintió algo de nostalgia al pasar por allí. Finalmente divisó la ciudad, ahora parcialmente destruida por los DG solidiers semanas anteriores. Se adentró entre los escombros a lomos de su chocobo intentando en lo posible esquivar las enormes piedras que habían por el suelo, a lo lejos se podían escuchar voces...voces muy familiares. Llegó al fin al lugar en donde anteriormente estaba el Cuartel General de la WRO, ahora solo quedaban cenizas y desperdicios, una imagen realmente patética. Vincent se adentró en el lugar y no tardó mucho en distinguir entre la multitud a Reeve y Cait Sith, quienes lo recibieron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Cait Sith: Vincentsan! Que puntual!

Reeve: Justo como me lo esperaba!

Vincent: Donde puedo dejar el chocobo?

Cait Sith: Yo la llevó para allá atrás, allí estará segura de que no le caiga cualquier cosa en su cabezita XD

Vincent: De acuerdo

El pistolero bajó de un brinco del ave y la tomó de las riendas ofreciéndoselas al pequeño gato, este las tomó y las arrastró hasta dicho lugar.

Reeve: Y bien Vincent, listo para comenzar?

Vincent: No me queda de otra...

Reeve: Vamos animo! Piensa positivamente

Vincent:...Como puedo pensar positivamente si he tenido tan mala suerte en esta Organización...

Reeve: Venga, tu primera misión será ayudarnos a buscar entre aquel montón de escombros que hay allá alguna pista o algo que hayan dejado los DG Solidiers a ver si podemos saber más de ellos y los proyectos que tenía Shinra. Además si ves alguna cosa que pueda reutilizarse para el negocio de Cid tíralas en un rincón aparte que otro grupo se llevará los materiales. Varios chicos te ayudaran en tu tarea. Comprendido Valentine?

Vincent: Comprendido

Reeve: Muy bien manos a la obra, yo voy a supervisar otra aérea, buena suerte!

Vincent:...¬¬

Rápidamente Reeve desapareció del lugar y se fue a quien sabe donde oO. Vincent suspiró mientras echaba un vistazo a la inmensa pila de escombros...se dobló hasta sus codos las mangas de su chaqueta y se acomodó sus guantes negros

Vincent: Este será un día largo...

Tomó una pala de las que había en el lugar y se acercó al grupo de jóvenes que estaban allí.

Chico 1: Señor Vincent!! Que gusto volver a verlo señor!!

Vincent: Y ustedes son...?

Chica: No se recuerda? Estuvimos con usted en el cementerio de trenes! Usted nos ayudó a llegar hasta el Coronel!

Vincent: Ya...es que son tantos chicos con los que estuve que no puedo recodar las caras de todos

Chico 2: Entendemos eso señor Valentine

Chico 3: Es un honor poder trabajar con el gran salvador del planeta!!

Vincent: ehhh...vamos no es para tanto, solo hice lo que teni...

Chica: Que no es para tanto??? Por Dios! Si Usted es fantástico! Derrotó a todos los Tsviets usted solo y además destruyó a Omega y sobrevivió a esa explosión! Usted es un héroe!

Todos los demás: SI!!! VIVA EL HEROE VINCENT!!!!

Vincent: --U...héroe o no, igual tengo que trabajar para ganarme la vida así que será mejor que comencemos...

Todos: Vale!!

---------------------------------------------------

Eran cerca de las 2 y media de la tarde, Vincent limpió con su antebrazo su frente, por la cual rodaba el implacable sudor, el calor era insoportable, el sol no daba tregua desde horas de la mañana, de paso los escombros parecían nunca terminarse, mientras más se escarbaba más profundo parecía estar y más cachivaches se encontraban, no había más que 5 o 6 cosas útiles encontradas durante todas estas horas, y nada, absolutamente nada que les diera una pista sobre ya el extinguido grupo de los Deepground. Cansado Vincent clavó su pala sobre la tierra y se apoyó de ella con la cabeza baja, un aliento de esperanza brotó de sus labios al ver a su lado una botella de agua que alguien le ofrecía, él la tomó sin mucha delicadeza y la debió rápidamente. Al terminar volteó su mirada para agradecerle a la persona que le había dado el vital líquido.

Chica: Uf! Se ve que tenía mucha sed

Vincent: Gracias...casi me seco

Chica: Jajajaja, debe parar de vez en cuando, si trabaja corrido no soportará todo el día, debo admitirlo, es un hombre muy fuerte para haber resistido escarbar toda la mañana hasta ahora sin descanso, cualquiera de nosotros no hubiera soportado más de tres horas seguidas.

Vincent: Si...supongo que es hora que tome un descanso

Chica: Será lo mejor

El pistolero miró a la chica fijamente y extrañado, como si tratase de recordar algo, ella se sintió algo incomoda ante su mirada rojiza y no pudo evitar preguntar

Chica: Tengo monos en la cara?

Vincent:...tu no eres la chica que me contó que vivía en Midgar con su hermano?

Chica: Eh?, si! Lo ha recordado! Yo misma soy!

Vincent: Ah...y dígame como les ha ido después de lo de Omega?

Chica: Pues, no ha sido muy diferente de cómo ahora, aunque al principio lo buscábamos a usted

Vincent: Si, ya me han contado

Chica: Je! Fue muy duro, estuvimos día y noche buscando debajo de cada roca, que bueno que esta sano y salvo!

Vincent dio un suspiro jocoso, no tenía idea de que tanta gente se preocupara por él, que extraño se sentía eso, pero al mismo tiempo reconfortante.

Vincent: No iba a morir tan fácilmente, se necesita mucho más que eso para matarme

Chica: (o) OHH!!! Usted es maravilloso señor Vincent!!!!

Vincent: ...je

Chica: jijijiji

Vincent: Bueno si me disculpa, voy a comer algo

Chica: Muy bien! Yo lo cubriré!

Vincent: Gracias...por cierto...como se llama?

Chica: Yo?... AH! Pues me llamo Sophia

Vincent: Vale Sophia, cubréme

Chica: Buen provecho!

El pistolero le dio la vuelta al lugar y se dirigió hacia su chocobo, con una cuerda alrededor del ave se encontraba atada la mochila roja de Vincent, él la tomó y de ella extrajo una caja de almuerzo japonés y un par de verduras Gisal para Kiara. Esta aleteó con emoción, parecía que también estaba hambrienta

Vincent: Calma, calma, toma tu comida...buena chica

Le dijo mientras le daba su alimento y le rascaba suavemente detrás de las orejas. Con un b "Kuee" /b Kiara le agradeció a su jinete y este volvió a colocar la mochila en su lugar, seguidamente volvió a dar la vuelta para sentarse sobre alguna roca y degustar el almuerzo que el mismo se había preparado la noche anterior.

Destapó cuidadosamente el estuche de su comida, inmediatamente el delicioso olor de los fideos y de la carne asada invadieron sus sentidos provocándole aun más hambre, tomó su tenedor con el cual envolvió los fideos realizando movimientos circulares; seguidamente los introdujo en su boca mientras cerraba sus ojos. Por fin durante todo el día Vincent estaba en un momento de paz, hacia tantos años que degustar comida no le provocaba tal placer...

Minutos después pudo percibir como cerca de allí se estaba produciendo un fuerte jaleo, se oían caer piedras y varios gritos escandalosos, Vincent intentó no hacerles caso, entre tantas excavaciones y tantos escombros es normal que exista semejante ruido; sin embargo, cuando ya casi acababa de comer, un fuerte chillido lo hizo interrumpir su concentración

????: JERONIMOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Exaltado Vincent levanto su vista de la caja de almuerzo hacia el cielo solo para encontrarse con que una inmensa roca volaba por los aires y pretendía caer justo en el lugar donde él estaba. La velocidad de la roca fue más que la del pistolero, aterrizando esta sobre su cabeza y arrastrándolo adolorido al piso.

????: Mierda! Creo que le hemos dado a alguien!

Vincent mantenía sus orbes cerradas, sin embargo podía escuchar como alguien se acercaba corriendo hacia el lugar donde yacía él

????: Upss...Chicos!!! Les dije que se aseguraran que el área estuviera completamente despejada!!!

Esa voz...demasiado familiar...¬¬, poco a poco con toda su fuerza de voluntad Vincent fue abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con una figura menuda y femenina delante de él, su visión borrosa se fue aclarando lentamente, hasta que al fin pudo distinguir quien era...

Vincent:...Yuffie?

Yuffie: Eh?...AH! Pero si eres tu! Bah! Entonces no importa

Vincent: ¿?

Yuffie: Tenias que ser tu el maldito atravesado!, acabas de estropear mi prueba de lanzamiento de rocas en nuestra catapulta nueva!

Vincent: Un momento! Como tiene el descaro de hablarme así luego de que fue usted la que me arrojo ese inmenso pedazo de corteza terrestre en la cabeza haciéndome tirar todo mi almuerzo?!

Yuffie: Pues es culpa tuya! Yo advertí que la zona era peligrosa

Vincent: No creo haber oído nada de eso

Yuffie: Acaso eres sordo?? Dije JERÓNIMO!! Acaso no entiendes el español?!

Vincent: ARG! Con usted no se puede! Y en primer lugar, que demonios esta haciendo aquí??!

Yuffie: Por si no lo recuerdas "Vinniesan", yo también formo parte de la WRO, más específicamente del comité de investigaciones, Reeve me dio ordenes de venir para acá a buscar entre los escombros, eso es todo!

Vincent: Y desde cuando usted sigue ordenes??

Yuffie: Desde que me aumentaron el sueldo !

Vincent: --U...

Yuffie: Es en realidad una gran casualidad que hoy nos haya tocado trabajar en la misma área

Vincent: Si...una desafortunada casualidad...

Yuffie: QUE HAS DICHO???!

Vincent: Nada, nada...

Chico: Yuffie! Todo esta en orden?

Yuffie: Si, no hay problema, continuemos con las pruebas, y esta vez no quiero interrupciones!

La frase sarcástica de Yuffie fue acompañada con una mirada asesina hacia Vincent, él notablemente molesto recogió su estuche de almuerzo del suelo junto con sus cubiertos y sin decir mucho más se disponía a continuar con sus labores...hasta que...

Reeve: AH! Pero Yuffie! Si ya has llegado!

Yuffie: Si, si, si, ya hice lo que querías anciano, la catapulta esta en perfectas condiciones, me puedo largar ya?

Reeve: No lo creo! Hay una nueva misión sumamente importante, y quien mejor para hacerla que tu, ninja Yuffie?!

Yuffie: jejeje, me alegro que por fin alguien me de el crédito que me merezco!

Reeve: Así es, necesitamos gente capacitada para esta misión, así que...Vincent!

Vincent: Que?

Reeve: Que bueno que estas aquí, tu también iras como compañero de Yuffie!

Vincent: QUE?! NO! ME NIEGO!

Yuffie: YO TAMBIEN!! Ya he tenido suficiente de este imbésil! No lo necesito, puedo hacer esta misión yo sola!

Reeve: No, no, no, no...Ustedes han sido el mejor dúo que he visto en años! Juntos son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa!

Yuffie y Vincent: NO QUIERO!!!!!!!!!!!

Reeve:...¬¬...bien me alegra que acepten este trabajo !

Yuffie y Vincent: PERO!

Reeve: Peeeero, como ustedes siempre se la pasan peleando, será mejor que Cait Sith los acompañe, ya saben para evitar...inconvenientes :D

Yuffie y Vincent: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

Reeve: Muy bien! Los espero en la salida de Junon dentro de 5 minutos! Un helicóptero vendrá buscarlos

Y más rápido que un Cactuar con el culo encendido se fue Reeve dejando el pelero

Yuffie y Vincent: ¬¬U

Ambos voltearon a mirarse enojados...

Vincent: Porque no supuse que algo así pasaría?

Yuffie: TAAA!!!!!!!! Reeve es un cabrón de mierda! Siempre opinando por los demás!

Vincent: Supongo que no queda de otra...

Yuffie: Esto no vale el sueldo que me pagan...

---------------------------------------------------

Ya fuera de Junon se encontraban esperando al infalible dúo Reeve en cuyo hombro estaba sentado Cait Sith

Reeve: Que puntuales! Así me gusta

Vincent y Yuffie:...¬¬

Cait Sith: Será un placer volver a trabajar con ustedes chicos!

Vincent y Yuffie:...¬¬

Yuffie: Hijo de puta

Reeve: Muy bien, su misión consiste en investigar una misteriosa caverna subterránea que nuestro equipo de investigaciones encontró en las profundidades de Midgar, al parecer esta cueva había estado allí desde hace muchos años, pero fue después de la Explosión de Omega que finalmente hemos podido llegar a ella...

Yuffie: Y eso más o menos para que?!

Reeve: Recuerden que los Deepground Solidiers tenían su guarida en la profundidades de Midgar, si investigamos esa cueva es posible que encontremos más pistas sobre ellos y sobre algunos otros planes que haya tenido Shinra, la idea es evitar que por falta de información vuelva a ocurrir una desgracia semejante a la de hace semanas.

Cait Sith: Es mejor prevenir que lamentar

Reeve: Exacto!, les proporcionaremos el equipo de protección y recolección de pistas necesarios para su seguridad, además los acompañaran varios miembros del equipo de investigaciones de la WRO, ellos los guiaran hacia el lugar que deben investigar.

Yuffie: Vale

Vincent: Por mi esta bien...

Reeve: Excelente! Ahora suban al helicóptero que los llevara a Midgar, cuando aterricen colóquense los trajes especiales y asegúrense de que todo este en orden

Yuffie y Vincent: Entendido

Reeve: Bien, Cait, cuento también contigo compañero

Cait Sith: No te preocupes Reeve, todo ira bien! Lo veo en mis predicciones!

Yuffie: --U...podemos irnos ya?

Vincent: A que esperan?

Ya Vincent se encontraba a bordo del helicóptero preparado para partir, Yuffie enojada refunfuñó

Yuffie: Claro! El chico perfecto tenía que ser el primero, bah! Presumido...

Vincent hizo girar sus ojos y se sentó en uno de los asientos del vehículo volador, seguidamente subieron Yuffie y Cait Sith. Dentro ya se encontraban los otros miembros del comité de investigación de la WRO, quienes se reían entre dientes por el comportamiento de Yuffie y Vincent, claro, intentaban ocultarlo, eso sería un insulto para ellos que eran sus superiores. Todos se abrocharon los cinturones de seguridad y pocos instantes luego el helicóptero despegó.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Yuffie comenzase a marearse...era inevitable --U. Constantemente se inclinaba hacia delante rodeando con sus brazos su estómago, acompañado esto además por fuerte gruñidos y quejidos; ya esta escena era común para todos.

Cait Sith: Deberías asistir a algún tipo de terapia para superar ese problema Yuffiechan U...

Yuffie: ughhhh...y algo así existe? Dame la dirección e iré...

Cait Sith: Averiguaré y te aviso

Vincent: No sería más fácil tomar alguna medicina para eso?

Yuffie: Acaso crees que no lo he intentado!?...wak...

Chica del comité: Necesita una bolsa para los mareos?

Yuffie: No gracias...resistiré...ughhhhhh...

Cait Sith: Aún falta bastante para llegar a Midgar...

Yuffie: Maldición...

La ninja colocó una mano sobre su boca mientras sus mejillas se inflaban un poco, no podía darse el lujo de vomitar ahí...debía distraerse con algo para así olvidar esa desagradable sensación. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor buscando algo que llamara su atención, y su interés se posó en Vincent...

Yuffie: Vaya, veo que me has hecho caso, has dejado aquella sucia y mugrienta ropa tuya

Vincent: Si...y?

Yuffie: Nada, nada, solo que no me había fijado con tanto jaleo

Cait Sith: Es cierto Vincent, te ves muy...como se dice?...COOL!

Vincent: Cool?

Cait Sith: Si! Groovy! XD

Vincent: ¬¬

Yuffie: Que palabras tan anticuadas...

Cait Sith: Por cierto princesa, usted también trae nueva ropa!

Yuffie: Me alegro que lo notarás...pero deja de llamarme princesa...

Cait Sith: Vale...princesa XD

Yuffie: Idiota...

Vincent: Esa es la ropa que has comprado en la tienda conmigo?

Yuffie: Si! te gustan los cambios que le hice? Lo he adaptado más a mi estilo!

Aquella blusa de mangas largas color azul que había escogido Yuffie durante su día de compras con el pistolero, ahora se había transformado en una camisa fresca y juvenil, le llegaba un poco más arriba del ombligo y podía atarse por la parte de atrás del cuello; la ninja le había recortado las mangas y las adaptó para que hicieran de guantes largos; el del brazo derecho dejaba en libertad su mano, la tela era azul degradaciones de blanco y algunos detalles naranja en la parte superior del guante, por el contrario, el del brazo derecho era aquel guante largo y negro que había comprado como accesorio, A todo esto se le sumaba un nuevo hachimaki azul marino, el short corto de color marrón claro, la gargantilla y las botas que había escogido. Verdaderamente la chica había hecho un buen trabajo; había adaptado toda esa ropa a su personalidad tan particular, tal vez Yuffie podía ser molesta y gritona, pero algo había que admitir, sabe que es lo que quiere y lo que le gusta.

Vincent: Si, le queda bien...

Yuffie: Eso es todo?, ¿no vas a decir más nada?

Vincent: Que más quiere que le diga?

Yuffie: ARG! Nada Vincent! Olvídalo!

Enfadada se cruzó de brazos y de piernas y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana con un ligero puchero. Extrañado Vincent se preguntó que le pasaba

Vincent: Y ahora que hice?

Cait Sith: La mujeres son así, complicadas, ni ellas misma se entienden XD

Vincent: (Suspiro) Pero esta mujer es el triple de complicada que cualquier otra que haya conocido...

Cait Sith: Admite que te gusta eso de ella!

Vincent: Eh?

Cait Sith: Deja de ocultarlo Vincentsan :3! Sé que esa es una de las cosas que más te atraen de Yuffie

Aquel mañoso gato puso la cara más pícara que tenía ante el rostro sonrojado de Vincent

Vincent: Pero que dices?

Cait Sith: Mírame a los ojos y niégamelo!

Cait Sith lo miró fijamente con una sonrisa mal intencionada, Vincent también lo miraba de manera defensiva, intentó decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca...¿porqué no podía negarlo?...¿Acaso era que esas actitudes que el tanto decía odiar en Yuffie en realidad son las que más le gustan?...él tragó grueso para al fin responder...peeeero

Piloto: Señores ya hemos llegado! Procedan a colocarse el equipo de seguridad

Todos comenzaron a desabrocharse los cinturones y a tomar sus equipos de investigación. Vincent aprovechó para levantarse de golpe del asiento y hacer lo mismo.

Cait Sith: Oye! No te hagas el paisa!

Para no tener que seguir con la conversación lo primero que se puso el pistolero fue la mascarilla de oxígeno, y haciéndose el que no escuchaba continuó preparándose.

Cait Sith: Esta vez te salvas Valentine, pero para la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte! Maldición y yo que tenía aquí la grabadora TT

El gato pegó un brinco del asiento hasta el suelo molesto y se dispuso a salir del helicóptero para esperar a que los demás estuvieran listos.

Entre el equipo de seguridad estaban las mascarillas, guantes especiales, botas contra la humedad, cascos con linterna, rodilleras, coderas, gafas protectoras y un pequeño chaleco protector. Igualmente habían seis pequeñas mochilas con los implementos necesarios y algunos cinturones para cada uno de los integrantes del equipo. Cait Sith no necesitaba nada de esto puesto que él es un robot.

Los chicos finalmente comenzaron a bajar; el helicóptero había aterrizado sobre la placa del sector 3, debajo de la cual estaba la misteriosa cueva. Midgar estaba totalmente devastada, peor que la última vez que vinieron, la explosión de Omega había acabado con lo poco que quedaba de la que alguna vez fue la metrópolis más importante del mundo, sin embargo, los alrededores de la ciudad habían comenzado a reforestarse, las plantas volvían a crecer adornando los extensos campos.

En fin... XD, volviendo al tema: el piloto de la nave soltó una larga cuerda y la dejó caer hasta el fondo de la cueva.

Piloto: Deberán bajar por esta cuerda hasta la parte más profunda de la cueva, luego exploraran el lugar para encontrar pistas. Cait Sith, no olvide tomar fotos con la cámara de alta resolución que le ha equipado el Comandante Reeve.

Cait Sith: No hay problema!

Piloto: Cuando concluyan sus labores deberán avisarnos por medio del transmisor que tiene equipado Cait Sith, para salir lo más rápido posible y evitar problemas.

Cait Sith: Cualquier duda consulten conmigo

Piloto: Entendido?

Todos: Entendido (Acompañado de una reverencia militar)

Preparados, uno de los soldados tomó la cuerda con fuerza y cuidadosamente comenzó a descender. Por si caían se encontraban asegurados con cuerdas hiper elásticas al helicóptero, si resbalaban no caerían al vacío estampándose en el suelo como una calcomanía XD.

Seguidamente bajo la soldado femenina de la WRO y el resto de los miembros, luego Yuffie respiró hondo mientras calentaba un poco dando trotecitos en un mismo lugar, ya lista tomó ella también la cuerda y procedió a bajar. Por último estaba Vincent, cuando ya se encontraba preparado para descender sintió como su mochila de pronto estaba más pesada, echo un vistazo a ver que sucedía

Cait Sith: Venga! Que esperas?

Vincent: Pretendes ir cómodamente sobre mi espalda, mientras yo con todo el esfuerzo intento bajar?

Cait Sith: Acertaste !

Vincent: No vuelvo a aceptar misiones con este gato ¬¬

Cait Sith: Para de hablar y baja, ¿quieres?!

Hastiado el pistolero gruñó, se agarró de la cuerda firmemente y comenzó el también a descender.

El trecho era largo, la dichosa caverna era realmente MUY subterránea, eso explicaba porque Reeve quería que Yuffie y Vincent participaran en esta ocasión, ellos poseen una condición física admirable, bajar hasta el fondo no resultaría dificultoso para ninguno de los dos.

Llevó un poco más de 10 minutos terminar el trayecto OOU (Pobres, yo que odio los ejercicios TT).

Yuffie: Maldita sea, no veo un coño!

Chica soldado: Esta cueva es demasiado profunda como para que penetre la luz solar

Chico soldado 2: Encendamos las linternas del casco

Así siguieron las instrucciones del soldado...a pesar de ser seis linternas encendidas la luz aún no era lo suficientemente potente como para observar cosas relevantes en el lugar.

Vincent: Así nos será imposible investigar...

Cait Sith: Por eso no te preocupes Vincentsan!

De un salto el felino salió de la mochila del ex turco y de sus pequeños ojos achinados se desprendieron dos potentes rayos luminosos haciendo de la cueva un lugar más explorable.

Yuffie: ...ya veo que Reeve te ha repontenciado eh?

Cait Sith: Jijiji, después de más de 10 Cait Sith que fallaron y murieron Reeve decidió crear un sistema más...complejo por así decirlo XD

Todos menos Vincent: --U

Vincent: Podemos empezar?

Los soldados: SI SEÑOR!

---------------------------------------------------

El equipo finalmente había puesto manos a la obra, comenzaron primeramente a tomar muestras del suelo, a simple vista no parecía ser una caverna muy diferente a las demás...

Yuffie: Rocas, rocas, rocas...humedad...rocas...y más rocas

Cait Sith: Oh mira! Hay un enorme escarabajo allí!!

Yuffie: ARGGG!!!! DONDE???!!!! MATALO, MATALO!!!

Vincent: Pueden tomarse las cosas en serio de una buena vez?!

Cait Sith: Estamos siendo serios!

Yuffie: Es verdad, lo único que hay aquí son esas mohosas y apestosas piedras y la cabrona humedad que me tiene con los mocos a flor de piel!!

Vincent: Hay que seguir buscando, si los Deepground Solidiers estuvieron aquí debieron dejar alguna pista

Yuffie: Bah! No entiendo, la verdad que no entiendo un coño! Para de diablos seguimos buscando información sobre esos idiotas si ya hemos acabado con todos ellos??

Vincent: Como puede estar tan segura?

Yuffie: ¡! No me cuestiones Valentine!!!

Cait Sith: No empecemos quieren?

Vincent: No tengo intenciones de seguir discutiendo con ella, es inútil

Yuffie: Lo mismo digo!

Y a manera de desprecio le saco la lengua, el pistolero la miró con aquellos ojos fríos que tanto le molestaban y se dio la vuelta para seguir con su trabajo.

Yuffie: UY!!!!!! Pero que odioso!!!!!! NO LO SOPORTO!!

Cait Sith: No grite princesa, el eco aquí es bastante molesto por si no lo notó.

Yuffie: TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMARAS PRINCESA!!!

Cait Sith: ¬¬...Vincent tiene razón es inútil...

Chico 4: Señor Vincent, señorita Yuffie, Cait Sith!! Hemos hallado algo!!

Yuffie: Qué es?

Chico 4: Síganme!

El joven soldado los dirigió hacia ese lugar tan especial que mencionaba, allí se encontraban el resto de los miembros del grupo. Se trataba de una pequeña cuevita que conducía hacia un estrecho pasadizo.

Chico 3: Lo encontramos al quitar esas rocas que obstruían el paso

Chica soldado: Me pregunto a donde llevará...

Vincent: Pues la única manera de averiguarlo es atravesándolo

Yuffie: Es algo angosto...

Cait Sith: Yo con eso no tengo problema

Yuffie: Claro con lo enano que eres ¬¬...

Vincent: Hemos enfrentado cosas peores...vamos

Y sin pensarlo demasiado encorvó un poco la espalda para poder pasar por la pequeña entrada.

Yuffie: Oye espera chico maravilla!

Y rápidamente lo siguió la ninja, ella no debía hacer tanto esfuerzo como Vincent para entrar puesto que ella era considerablemente más baja, no obstante, igualmente resultaba bastante incomodo atravesar el pasadizo.

Cait Sith: Vamos nosotros también.

Bueno, y el resto del equipo también pasó. Gracias al menudo tamaño de Cait este se dio el lujo de pasar por debajo de las piernas de la ninja y el pistolero quedando él como el primero de la fila.

Cait Sith: Es mejor que yo vaya al frente, mi luz es más potente que la de ustedes

Yuffie: Cada minuto que pasa odio más Reeve y a su gato cabrón...

Vincent: Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo...

El pasadizo resulto ser más largo de lo que pensaban, ni siquiera podía verse una luz al final del túnel. A cada paso que daba Vincent sentía cada vez más desconfianza en aquel sitio, como siempre su envidiable sexto sentido comenzaba a invadirlo... tenía un mal presentimiento... desde que habían bajado a la caverna había sentido que algo no iba bien...

Misteriosamente las linternas de todos perdieron su brillo al mismo tiempo, inclusive la de los ojos de Cait Sith, dejando todo en una sumisa oscuridad

Chica soldado: Que ha pasado?

Chico 1: Se le agotaron las baterías?

Vincent: Todas al mismo tiempo?...no lo creo...

Cait Sith: Que raro... se supone que Reeve había puesto baterías recargables de larga duración...que pirata es ese sujeto...

Yuffie: Reeve es idiota, pero no creo que tanto como para poner baterías bajas a todos los cascos...

Vincent: ...

Chico 3: Creo que tenemos baterías de repuesto en nuestros cinturones

Todos comenzaron a registrar el equipo que colgaba de sus cinturones...pero nadie encontró las ansiadas baterías

Chico 3: Desaparecieron o qué?

Chico 1: Esto es muy extraño...

Yuffie: Si...

Vincent:...No hay opción, continuaremos sin luz hasta llegar al final de túnel

Yuffie: Que?!

Vincent: No es tan complicado, el pasadizo es angosto solo debemos apoyarnos de las paredes y llegaremos a la salida...

Vincent comenzó a caminar a paso lento pero seguro y los demás comenzaron a seguirlo. Como cosa rara (¬¬) Cait Sith no pudiendo apoyarse de ambas paredes resolvió montarse en el hombro del pistolero y que este lo llevara hasta el final.

Cait Sith: Gracias por el favor Vince XD

Vincent: ...¬¬ Maldito

Nadie llevó cuenta del tiempo que caminaron...pero sabían que eran muchos minutos los que habían pasado, tal vez demasiado para la limitada paciencia de la ninja, quien ya comenzaba a gruñir entre dientes; en cierto momento el estrecho túnel comenzó a hacerse más ancho, lo que hizo que la chica perdiera una de las paredes en las que se apoyaba, los soldados de la WRO iban un poco alejados de ella, puesto que se lo estaban tomando con más calma. Perdida en la oscuridad comenzó a caminar sin saber exactamente con que se podría topar, estirando sus brazos al frente comenzó a inspeccionar con su tacto el lugar, buscando algo en que apoyarse mientras se agachaba un poco

Yuffie: Rayos! No veo nada!

De repente las manos de Yuffie se toparon con algo...eran dos grandes y abultadas masas suaves, pero firmes...¿Qué podría ser suave en una cueva rocosa?

Yuffie: Eh? Y esto?

Yuffie las apretó un poco entre sus manos intentando descubrir de que se trataba, un grito por parte de un hombre la hizo reaccionar

Vincent: HEY! Quite sus manos de allí!!

Yuffie: Eh? Vince?

En medio de la oscuridad la ninja abrió sus ojos de par en par al entender por fin que eran aquellas cosas suaves que sostenía y apartó su tacto rápidamente junto con un fuerte chillido, su rostro estaba más ruborizado que nunca XD

Yuffie: E...e e!!!!!! N---no---- NO LO HE HECHO A PROPÓSITO!!! LO JURO!!!! ME PERDÍ EN LA OSCURIDAD Y---- DE VERDAD NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN VINCE!!!

En tanto fondo negro no podía percibirse, pero Vincent también tenía la cara completamente roja, no sabía que decir, no había pasado por esa situación antes.

Cait Sith: Jajaja!!!!!!! Admítelo Yuffie!! Lo has hecho a propósito!

Yuffie: C---CLARO QUE NO!!!!!!!

Cait Sith: No mientas, sé que querías hacerlo desde hace tiempo... (;3)...picarona, estabas esperando a que los demás se alejaran y aprovechaste la oscuridad para tomar sus...

Yuffie: QUE NO!!! QUE NO!!! QUE NOOOOO!!!!!!!!! PORQUE DEMONIOS QUERRIA TOCARLE EL CULO A ESTE IMBÉSIL!!!!???

Vincent: -//-U

Chico 1: Ocurre algo señores??!

Chica soldado: Hemos escuchado gritos y vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos

Chico 2: Y bien??!

Cait Sith: Jejeje, debieron estar aquí, lo que pasó es que...

Yuffie: AQUÍ NO HA PASADO NADA!!!! ENTENDIDO????! CONTINUEMOS!!!!

Y empujando a cuanto estuviera en el camino incluyendo al mismo Vincent, Yuffie tomó la delantera con pasos pesados, soltando humo por las orejas y con el rubor cada vez más fuerte.

Todos menos Vincent: OOU

El ex turco continuó con el camino que siguió Yuffie, girando en una ligera curva que allí había apoyándose aún de una pared. Finalmente lograron ver como la cueva se iba iluminando y el aire se iba tornando ligeramente más frío.

Yuffie: Allí esta la salida!!!!

Con una mejor vista gracias a la iluminación proveniente de fuera del túnel, la ninja corrió lo más rápido que pudo al percatarse que de cerca la seguía Vincent. Por supuesto fue la primera en salir de allí, e igualmente la primera en admirarse con la sorpresa que se encontró al final del pasadizo. Detrás la seguía el hombre de ojos carmesí, quien también quedó impresionado con el paisaje.

Yuffie: Woahhhh!!!

Aquel túnel conducía a una caverna más profunda, húmeda y fría, tanto así, que grandes y hermosos cristales de hielo decoraban el lugar. En el centro se encontraba una inmensa roca lisa, rodeada por agua poco profunda pero helada. Las rocas también sobraban en esta instancia, brotaban del piso y del techo formando estalactitas al igual que el hielo. Todo era iluminado por un inmenso agujero que había en el techo del lugar por donde penetraba la luz solar.

Vincent: Allí debió estar la placa que destruyó Omega con su explosión

Yuffie: Eh? Pero si hemos aterrizado cerca de un hoyo en la placa del sector 3...

Vincent: Quiere decir que ese pasadizo conecta el sector 3 con lo que quedó del reactor 0...esta cueva se encontraba debajo de ese reactor...luego de que este estalló quedó al descubierto este lugar

Yuffie: Increíble...Los de Shinra eran muy inteligentes...a pesar de las putadas que hicieron...sin ofender eh

Vincent: Shinra hace tiempo que no significa nada para mí...

Cait Sith: WUAOOOO!!!!!!! Que lugarzote!!

Soldados de la WRO: Vayaaaaa!!!!!

Vincent: No hay tiempo para admirar el paisaje, continuemos con la investigación

Soldados de la WRO: SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR!!

Y de inmediato corrieron a buscar pistas

Yuffie: Tienes madera de líder...Cloud se pondrá celoso XD

Vincent: Vienes o no?

Yuffie: Si, ya voy...

---------------------------------------------------

Al cabo de un rato el equipo de investigaciones ya había obtenido muestras de agua, tierra, hielo y de las partículas de oxígeno que había en el lugar, todos estaban bastante ocupados analizando lo encontrado y buscando pistas más relevantes...pero la atención de Vincent estaba desviada era hacia el misterioso nicho roto que se encontraba al fondo de la caverna...parecía una especie de altar cubierto de hielo...el cual se encontraba bastante destruido, como si alguien lo hubiera roto con intención. El pistolero decidió trepar hasta dicho altar para investigar. Ya dentro comenzó su búsqueda; a cada detalle le prestaba suma atención...sin embargo no había nada diferente a lo que había visto anteriormente... rocas e hielo...dispuesto a marcharse para seguir investigando abajo su sexto sentido lo hizo dirigir sus orbes hacia el suelo, estaba pisando algo...levantó su pie y se encontró con una hermosa pluma negra, larga y brillante, realmente una belleza...pero Vincent no se dejaría engañar por la apariencia de aquel descubrimiento, no se habían topado con un solo pájaro durante su estadía, por lo tanto dudaba que esa pluma fuera de un ave...el chico tomó unas pinzas que tenía en el cinturón y con cuidado agarró el hermoso espécimen azabache y lo guardó en una bolsa para muestras de investigación...

Vincent: Algo me dice que esto si puede ser una pista relevante...

Yuffie: HEY!!! Vincent!!! Estas allí arriba??!

Exclamó la muchacha desde la parte inferior de la caverna

Vincent: Si...

Yuffie: Apúrate, que necesitamos ayuda aquí abajo!!

El hombre tomó impulso y rápidamente tocó el piso dando un gran salto desde la parte superior.

Yuffie: ¬¬ siempre tienes que dar esos espectáculos, verdad?

Vincent: Qué es lo que necesita?

Yuffie: Queremos que veas unos trozos de hielo algo extraños que encontramos...

Yuffie le indicó el sitio y él la siguió...no obstante, no pudieron llegar al lugar donde estaban los demás...Vincent paró en secó y detuvo a la ninja tomándola por el hombro

Yuffie: Y ahora que?

Vincent: Shhh...

El resto de los chicos los miraban extrañados...pero no tardaron mucho en notar lo mismo que Vincent...la cueva se cargó con un aire pesado...todo quedo en silencio...el cual posteriormente fue roto por un extraño goteo que poco a poco se intensificaba, un gruñido acompaño la escena aumentando la tensión...tanto Yuffie como Vincent voltearon su vista hacia el nicho...ella soltó un chillido de horror al descubrir a una extraña criatura saliendo de él...era una especie de monstruo tortuga de tamaño considerable, tenía cuatro cabezas de las cuales dos casi colgaban de los cuellos, de sus bocas se desprendía una baba verdosa y pegajosa, solo tenía un largo brazo con filosas garras en sus siete dedos, sus piernas eran robustas y escamosas y su cola parecía ser capaz de dejar inconsciente a cualquiera con una buena envestida...curiosamente su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas semi abiertas de color verde fosforescente que escurrían un líquido viscoso parecido al Mako...

Yuffie: Que es esa cosa?

Vincent: No lo sé...pero parece uno de los locos experimentos de Shinra

La conversación murió al momento en que ese monstruo dio un salto a la parte inferior cayendo muy cerca de nuestra pareja...todo quedó nuevamente en silencio...hasta que...la cola de esa cosa dio un latigazo contra el suelo, ambos lograron esquivarlo y comenzaron a preparar sus armas

Vincent: Yuffie, separémonos, juntos nos atrapará más fácil!!

Yuffie: Entendido!!!

La tortuga lanzo un rugido tan potente que provocó la caída de algunas piedras que estaban en el techo

Cait Sith: Que pretende esa cosa??! Tumbar la caverna!!??...?? Y USTEDES NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ PARADOS!!! VAYAMOS A AYUDARLOS!!!

Soldados: SI SEÑOR!!

El resto de los chicos corrieron hacia aquel fenómeno rodeándolo, inclusive el mismo Cait se había animado a participar, la tortuga los apartó con su enorme brazo arrastrando a un par de muchachos lejos, su cola seguía produciendo latigazos y vibraciones en la tierra provocando pequeños sismos

Vincent: Hay que detenerlo o derrumbará la cueva!!

Yuffie: Muy bien apestoso acorazado con aliento podrido, tu te lo buscaste!!!!!!!

Con la destreza que tanto la caracteriza la ninja arrojó su gran Shuriken hacia la cabeza del monstruo causándole apenas daños; cual boomerang lo recibió de nuevo sorprendida

Yuffie: Tiene una piel bastante gruesa, necesitaremos más que eso para acabarlo

Chico 1: Ya escucharon chicos, levántense!!! Hay que ayudar

Los soldados que habían sido arrollados se levantaron como pudieron y comenzaron a dispararle con sus rifles y metralletas a la bestia, Vincent esquivaba ágilmente las envestidas que daba la tortuga gigante con su larga garra y le disparaba con su infalible Cerberus. Yuffie que estaba en la parte trasera seguía con su shuriken pero ninguno de los ataques parecía producir efecto. Cait Sith lanzaba magia (Nueva habilidad equipada por Reeve) mientras corría como loco alrededor del monstruo.

Chica soldado: No le hace daño!

Chico 3: Que hacemos?

Inesperadamente el monstruo se giró sobre sí mismo, golpeando con su cola a Yuffie, a Cait y a varios de los soldados, Vincent lo esquivó de una manera casi sobrenatural y continuó disparándole girando a su alrededor intentando llegar al lugar donde estaba Yuffie quien había perdido su máscara protectora con el impacto

Vincent: Esta bien?

Dijo mientras recargaba un nuevo cartucho de balas

Yuffie: Eso creo...au!

La mano de Yuffie se posó sobre su boca y su nariz mientras tosía ligeramente

Vincent: Que pasa?!

El pistolero cesó un momento sus disparos y se acercó a donde estaba la ninja, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la mano de Yuffie repleta de sangre al retirarla de su cara

Vincent: La han herido

Yuffie: Ja! No es para tanto, solo me ha roto la nariz, podré continuar

Vincent: Segura?

Yuffie: ¿?, vamos! que te pasa Vincent? Parece que no me conocieras, claro que estoy segura!!

Vincent: Bien...

Dijo él algo inseguro. La chica se levantó con una gran sonrisa y se limpió con su brazo la hemorragia de su nariz.

Yuffie: Lamentaras haber ensuciado mi bello rostro!!

Y con su impresionante rapidez de ninja corrió rodeando a la bestia, mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una esfera luminosa

Yuffie: Fuego!!

Una gran explosión inundó de humo el lugar...

Cait Sith: cof, cof, cof... OYE TEN MAS CUIDADO!!

La cortina de humo se fue disipando lentamente y la ninja rió triunfante cuando vio que el brazo del fenómeno había sido reducido a un montón de líquido baboso

Yuffie: Jajaja! Que me dices de eso eh??!

El monstruo exclamó con un intenso grito y seguidamente comenzó a perder el control, envistió contra los soldados dejando a tres mal heridos, uno de ellos intentó dispararle y logró acertar en el ojo del animal haciendo que este explotara esparciendo más de ese líquido desagradable por el lugar. Esto solo sirvió para hacer enojar más a la bestia, comenzó a dar grandes mordiscos, que apenas los chicos restantes pudieron esquivar.

No importa cuanto le dispararan y atacaran, el monstruo perdía partes de su cuerpo pero no terminaba de fallecer. Hasta el mismo Vincent comenzaba a agotarse, ya había utilizado varios hechizos y su cuerpo, ahora sin el poder de Caos comenzaba a ceder...

Vincent: Maldición...esto nunca me ocurrió con Caos...si aún tuviera su poder podría transformarme y acabar con este engendro de una vez por todas!

Pero Caos no era la única carta bajo la manga con la que contaba Vincent. Su inteligencia jugaba un papel importante en cualquier circunstancia...pudo notar como las heridas del monstruo no habían sido afectadas por ninguna de las armas que habían utilizado, tal vez ese sería su punto débil. El pistolero tomó a Cerberus, apuntó y disparó hacia dicho lugar, afortunadamente dio en el blanco, provocando que el monstruo comenzara a retorcerse de dolor y poco a poco fue cayendo derrotado

Yuffie: SI!! Bien hecho Vincent!

La caída de la tortuga gigante provocó un fuerte temblor...después de ello todo quedó en silencio nuevamente. Vincent se limpió el polvo de sus ropas mientras observaba el cadáver del monstruo, Yuffie no tardó en acudir a él...

Yuffie: Lo hicimos!

Vincent: Si, pero hay que ir a ver como siguen los otros.

Yuffie: Cierto!

Cait Sith: Hey Chicos! Pueden levantarse?

Chica soldado: Creo...que si...

Chico 1 y 2: Esto no es nada...

Chico 3: Vamonos de aquí por amor a Dios!

Chico 4: Sea fuerte soldado!

Chico 3: S---si señor!!!

Yuffie: iugh... ese monstruo quedo hecho un asco...por cierto! No deberíamos tomar una muestra de esa cosa asquerosa y verde que bota por todos lados?

Vincent: Buena idea.

El muchacho sacó una pequeña pala y una bolsa y se dirigió a tomar la muestra...lo que él no se esperaba es que durante su faena el monstruo abriera el ojo que le quedaba sano

Yuffie: ¡! VINCENT CUIDADO!

La tortuga le dio un latigazo con su inmensa cola mandándolo hacia una pared rocosa

Vincent: ARG!!!!!

Yuffie: Vince!!!!

Cait Sith: OH POR DIOS!!!!

El monstruo comenzó a balancear su cola por el lugar causándole algunas heridas en las piernas a Yuffie a pesar de que esta hizo lo posible por esquivar sus ataques, Cait Sith comenzaba a lanzar chipas por daños causados a su sistema.

Cait Sith: Este tío es indestructible!

Vincent en su situación no podía hacer mucho, el golpe en la cabeza no le permitía ver lo suficientemente bien como para proporcionar un buen disparo, y de todas formas ¿De que serviría?, nada parecía afectar a ese ser...

Vincent: Si solo pudiera transformarme...

De repente sintió como le estaba costando respirar a pesar de la mascarilla protectora y se percató de que el ambiente estaba invadido por un extraño gas...echo un vistazo al monstruo...de sus bocas estaba soltando una baba verde oscura que se extendía por el suelo del lugar, un poco llegó a rozar su bota, él miró exaltado como el cuero de la misma comenzaba a desintegrarse. Con todas las fuerzas que pudo, gritó:

Vincent: ES ACIDO!!

Yuffie: ACIDO??!

Vincent: Tenemos que salir de aquí!! Si no nos morimos asfixiados nos morimos desintegrados. Las máscaras no nos serán suficiente!

Yuffie: Chicos! Cait! Tenemos que irnos! Este cabrón esta botando ácido por la boca! Cof, cof...no puedo respirar!

Cait Sith: Larguémonos de aquí!

Como pudieron los chicos llegaron a la puerta que conducía al pasadizo, aunque entrar allí podría significar morir asfixiados por los gases...pero debían intentarlo.

Yuffie: Adelántense, voy por Vincent!

Cait Sith: No, te esperaremos aquí!

Yuffie: Que?!...BAH! Como quieran, ya vuelvo!

Esquivando los latigazos Yuffie logró llegar hasta Vincent, quien estaba parado y apoyado sobre una pared

Yuffie: Vince tenemos que irnos!

Vincent: No puedo ver bien...

Yuffie: Debe ser por el golpe, venga yo te ayudo

Ella hizo que colocara su brazo detrás de su hombro para servirle de muleta...intentaron dar algunos pasos pero comenzaban a ceder ante los gases

Vincent: Yuffie, continue...

Yuffie: Pero que dices?! No te, cof... no te dejare aquí!

Vincent: Yo puedo salir solo, adelántense ustedes

Yuffie: Eso no!

La atención de Yuffie fue atraída por un grito del resto del grupo. Al parecer el monstruo había colocado su cola en la salida de la caverna impidiendo el paso

Cait Sith: Estamos atrapados!!!!

Yuffie: Oh no!

Vincent:...se acabó...

Yuffie: No digas eso!

Vincent: Alguna idea para salir? Cof, cof...

La ninja golpeó con rabia el suelo, de repente su vista se posó en su pequeño bolsillo de materias...quedó pensativa unos instantes...tragó grueso, y con mucha decisión lo abrió y sacó de ella una materia roja. Seguidamente soltó a Vincent y se levantó firme y con valentía

Vincent: Que piensa hacer?

Yuffie: Perdóname por esto Vince...pero no tengo opción...

¿Perdonarla? ¿Qué pensaba hacer? Con su dificultosa visión Vincent logró distinguir la materia que llevaba ella en la mano

Vincent: Materia roja...piensas invocar?

Yuffie: Así es...

La ninja dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante y extendió su brazo. Al instante la materia comenzó a emitir su tan particular brillo, el cual inundó el lugar. Vincent observaba nervioso, ¿qué clase de invocación usaría? ¿Esta ella en las condiciones para usar una materia así después de tantas heridas? La luz se intensificó y de repente comenzó a observarse una lluvia luminosa que simulaba el espacio exterior...

Vincent: No puede ser...YUFFIE NO LO HAGAS!!!

Yuffie mantenía sus ojos cerrados intentando ignorar a Vincent

Vincent: No tienes la suficiente fuerza para usar esa invocación en estos momentos!!!!

Yuffie: ...perdón...

Embargada de valor Yuffie apretó fuerte la esfera en la palma de su mano y pronunció el nombre de la invocación

Yuffie: CABALLEROS DE LA MESA REDONDA!

Comenzaron a observarse figuras de los tan poderosos guerreros de la mesa redonda, que uno a uno efectuaron su ataque contra el monstruo tortuga, los gritos del monstruo eran devastadores, pero no más devastador que la expresión del rostro de Yuffie producía en Vincent, se desvanecieron sus pupilas y su cara se volvió neutral, parecía un cuerpo sin alma... al fin el último caballero realizó el golpe de gracia y del monstruo solo quedo aquella asquerosa baba.

La cortina de humo provocada por los ataques de los caballeros se disipó lentamente junto con los gases venenosos y el brillo rojizo se volvió a la materia que aun se encontraba en la palma de Yuffie. Esta dejo caer su brazo pesadamente y permaneció allí parada unos instantes con aquellos ojos sin vida. Todos estaban tan sorprendidos que no pudieron reaccionar, hasta que la ninja se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y seguidamente se desplomó sobre el suelo. Las pupilas de Vincent se dilataron, su boca se secó, su aliento se paralizó al ver a la figura de la chica yaciendo en ese helado piso húmedo. El pistolero se olvidó completamente de las heridas que él tenía y su visión volvió de inmediato, se puso de rodillas y recogió a la chica del suelo volteándola boca arriba, su cara estaba completamente sucia, aun había rastros de la sangre que había derramado su nariz, su cuerpo menudo lleno de lastimaduras...Vincent la observó unos instantes con cara de tragedia..., respiró profundamente y trago grueso, cerro sus ojos y procedió a tocarle uno de los lados del cuello...abrió sus orbes de golpe con un infinito alivio.

Vincent: Tiene pulso! Hay que sacarla de aquí!

Cait Sith: E---e... si, si claro!!! Enviaré una transmisión al piloto para que traiga el helicóptero hasta aquí!

El minino sacó de su cabeza una pequeña antenita parabólica y comenzó con sus intentos...sin embargo todos fueron fallidos...

Cait Sith: Hola??!! Hola!!?????? Aquí Cait Sith!! Tenemos una persona inconsciente!! Contesten!!!

Chica soldado: Que ocurre?

Cait Sith: Maldita sea!!! No hay señal aquí!! Que mierda! Se supone que este satélite era infalible!

Chico 4: Y ahora?

Los dientes de Vincent rechinaban cada vez más fuerte de la impotencia que sentía en aquellos momentos, sin pensarlo demasiado rodeó a la chica con sus brazos y la levantó posándola sobre uno de sus hombros sujetando sus piernas. Aunque le dolía enormemente cada paso que daba por la heridas en sus piernas, él no se rindió, continuó caminando hasta el angosto pasadizo mientras encendía la linterna de su casco

Cait Sith: Pretendes llevarla por allí?!

Vincent: Tienes alguna idea mejor?

Cait Sith: No... pero...

Vincent: Ella nos ha salvado la vida, no podemos dejarla morir...

Chico 1: Es verdad, apresurémonos!

Los demás soldados: SI!

Cait Sith: Vale...solo espero que lleguemos a tiempo...

Cait Sith encendió sus luces oculares y se adentró de primero en el túnel seguido por Vincent y los muchachos. El pistolero corría lo más rápido que podía, aún ante las dificultades que había, Yuffie no era precisamente tan ligera como una pluma, sus piernas casi ni les respondían, el camino era estrecho y había poca luz, pero nada de esto impediría que él llevara a su compañera a un lugar seguro

Cuando finalmente lograron llegar al lugar de inicio, Cait Sith recibió una señal

Piloto: Cait Sith! Cait Sith! Ha pasado algo??! He escuchado una explosión allí abajo!

Cait Sith: HASTA QUE AL FIN!!! SI!!! CLARO QUE PASO ALGO!! Yuffie esta inconsciente, debemos darle atención médica cuanto antes!!

Piloto: QUE?

Cait Sith: BAJA UNA CAMILLA DE EMERGENCIAS INÚTIL!!

Piloto: E----enseguida!

Con la ayuda de una cuerda el piloto logró bajar la camilla rápidamente, Vincent bajó a la chica y la recostó en ella, la aseguraron con los broches y cuerdas elásticas y procedieron a subirla

Vincent: Vamos Yuffie...debes resistir...

---------------------------------------------------

Sumergida en su oscuridad, sentía como su cuerpo se mantenía cálido con algún material que habían colocado sobre ella, poco a poco fue reencontrándose con la luz aunque su vista era algo borrosa, se encontró en una habitación acogedora, sobre una cómoda cama...su cama...inspeccionó los alrededores y se encontró con un par de orbes marrones que la miraban fijamente

????: Ha despertado!

????: Al fin? Uf, que alivio...

Sus oídos reconocieron pronto las voces que la acompañaban y cerrando nuevamente sus ojos intentó contestar

Yuffie: Tifa?...Cloud?

Tifa: Si somos nosotros Yuffie...

Cloud: Como te encuentras?

Yuffie: ...¿Qué pasó?...ah...me duele hasta el alma...

Tifa: Es lógico, utilizaste mucha energía mental el día de hoy, te encuentras agotada

Cloud: Se te pasará pronto, te hemos aplicado unos cuantos hechizos de Cura, así que las heridas graves ya han sanado, lo demás queda de tu parte

Tifa: Ya escuchaste, debes descansar para que te recuperes pronto

Yuffie: Vale...lo intentaré...pero no prometo nada, odio los reposos

Cloud: No digas estupideces, acaso sabes lo preocupados que estábamos nosotros y Vincent por ti?

Yuffie: Eh? Vincent?...

Con un esfuerzo sobre humano volteó su cabeza hacía el marco de la puerta y se encontró con la figura de aquel alto y misterioso hombre de cabellos negros, en sus ojos había profunda tristeza y con algo de timidez él volvía su mirada al piso en varias ocasiones...

Yuffie: Vincent, estas bien? Y los otros? Qué paso con el monstruo?

Vincent: No se esfuerce tanto, debe descansar...y todos estamos bien, no se preocupe por eso

Yuffie:...bien

Poco a poco se acomodó en su cama y cerró sus ojos grisáceos para entregarse al sueño, Tifa sonrió y le soltó la mano que había estado sosteniéndole para brindarle fuerzas.

Tifa: Dejémosla dormir

El trío se disponía a salir de la habitación, pero el pistolero fue interceptado por el rubio ojos Mako.

Cloud: No vas a quedarte con ella?

Vincent: Eh...yo

Cloud sonrió

Cloud: Se sanará más rápido si alguien la acompaña, y creo que tu eres el indicado

Vincent volteó su mirada hacia la cama donde descansaba Yuffie

Vincent: Bien, me quedaré con ella...

Cloud: Perfecto, Reeve vendrá más tarde a verla y a traer el chocobo, así que no te preocupes

Vincent: Ok...

Cloud salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Vincent cogió un banquillo que había en una esquina y lo puso al lado de la cama de Yuffie, se sentó a observarla en silencio...otra vez igual...que ternura le inspiraba aquella escena, admitió dentro de si que había decidido acompañarla no por obligación, sino porque en el fondo quería hacerlo, no sabía si se sentía en deuda con ella por haberle salvado la vida nuevamente arriesgando la suya o culpabilidad por no haberla podido proteger...quizás eran ambas cosas, Vincent no estaba acostumbrado a que cuidaran de él...y aunque no podía entenderlo, Yuffie lo protegía, incluso a costa de su propia vida...¿por qué?, ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto por él?... ¿y porque él también tenía esa necesidad de cuidarla?...el pistolero se desconectó de sí mismo al escuchar un pequeño susurro

Yuffie: Vince?

Vincent: Si Yuffie, soy yo

Yuffie:...te quedaste para acompañarme?

Las mejillas del hombre se coloraron un poco, le daba algo de vergüenza admitirlo

Vincent: Pues...si...porque? te incomoda?

Yuffie: No, no, para nada...

Vincent: ...

Yuffie: Ya puedes ver mejor?

Vincent: Le dije que no se preocupara por mí, ahora lo importante es usted...Tifa me ha hecho hechizos de curación al igual que a los demás, estamos en perfecto estado

Yuffie: Uf...a valido la pena entonces...

Vincent: Yuffie...porque ha hecho algo así?, acaso estaba consiente del peligro que estaba corriendo?

Yuffie: Claro que lo sabía...

Vincent: Y entonces?...Para utilizar materias de invocación se necesita una gran fuerza mental y física para así soportar el gran poder mágico de las mismas, y más una invocación tan poderosa como los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, sus condiciones en ese momento no eran las más adecuadas para ello!

Yuffie: Si, es verdad...solo hemos utilizado esa materia contra las Armas y contra Sephiroth...y ni siquiera había sido yo, sino Cloud, Cid y tú...

Vincent: Y entonces? Porque ha arriesgado su vida así? Ha tenido suerte con quedar viva!

Yuffie: No había opción Vincent!, si no hacía algo ese monstruo nos iba a matar, si utilizaba la materia arriesgaba mi vida, pero podía salvar la tuya y la de los demás, de todas formas hubiera muerto asfixiada!

Vincent la miró asombrado...Yuffie sacrificándose por otros? Que novedad!

Vincent: Así que prefería morir usted para salvarnos?

Yuffie: O//O... Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo en mi lugar!

El chico torció su labio ligeramente mostrando una media sonrisa

Vincent: No...No todo el mundo tiene la valentía para hacer algo así...no cualquiera hubiera hecho eso en su lugar.

Yuffie: ...

Vincent: Muchas gracias Yuffie...

Yuffie: Eh----e---e---- No... no tienes que ser tan formal, hombre!...

La sonrisa de él se alargó un poco más mientras agachaba un poco la mirada, ella ruborizada buscó una excusa para romper el tema

Yuffie: Bu----bueno, yo tengo que descansar no es así?, entonces, buenas noches!

Rapidito tomó su cálida manta y se enrolló en ella posando su cabeza en la almohada, dándole la espalda a Vincent. Dentro de sí, él se reía, ni al borde de la muerte Yuffie perdía esa gran energía y optimismo que tanto envidiaba. Quería acercarse a ella, acariciarle el cabello, la cara, pero la timidez lo detuvo y prefirió quedarse mirándola mientras dormía

------------------------------------------------------

_**Fin del capítulo 6**_

_**Paisa:**_ Expresión que significa, tonto, loco, el que no sabe nada (Es una expresión propia de mi país Venezuela )

_**Atte: Blankfans**_


	7. Memorias Bañadas en Mako

_**Capítulo 7: Memorias bañadas en Mako**_

El aroma a café recién hecho invadió el Séptimo Cielo...un olor ya muy común por las mañanas, al igual que la escena que observaba la niña de cabellos naranjas a través de sus orbes azules: Cloud sentado en una de las mesas de la tienda con su taza de café en la mano mientras leía el periódico, de vez en cuando interrumpía su lectura para conversar unos instantes con Barret, quien siempre esta por los alrededores intentando ayudar a Tifa en su tarea de arreglar a los niños para que fueran a la escuela. Shelke siempre se despertaba muy temprano, a veces más temprano que todos en el bar, siempre estaba dispuesta ofrecer su ayuda en la tienda, ya fuera con el desayuno, acomodando las mesas, pasando una escoba e inclusive abriendo el establecimiento. Hoy ella había sido la encargada de preparar el café y esperaba ansiosa a que alguien le diera su opinión sobre la bebida. Barret fue el primero en hablar

Barret: Hey! Shelke, tu has hecho el café?

Shelke: Si...porque? sabe mal?

Barret: No, no es eso...mmmm...le has agregado algo?

Shelke: Pues...si, algo de vainilla

Barret: Ya decía yo!, sabe bastante bien, deberías considerar ponerlo en el menú Tifa!

Tifa: En serio?

Cuando Tifa concluyó de hacerle su crineja a Marlene se levantó del sofá que estaba detrás del mostrador, tomó la cafetera y se sirvió un poco de la bebida en su taza color amarillo.

Tifa: Mmmm! WAO! Esta muy bien Shelke!...jamás se me habría ocurrido lo de la vainilla

Cloud: Ten cuidado Tifa, a poco y te quitan el puesto!

Tifa: Jajajaja, pues si tendré que estar atenta. Muy bien Shelke creo que ahora somos rivales! Jajaja

Shelke: U...no es para tanto...

Barret: Es una broma, chavala!

Shelke: Oh...ok...aún no me acostumbro a estas cosas

Marlene: Poco a poco lo harás Shelkychan

Tifa: Bueno, Denzel, Marlene, es hora de ir a clases!

Marlene: Tifis, no me quiero ir aún, quiero ver como sigue Yuffiechan, ayer estaba algo enferma no?

Denzel: Es verdad! Y el señor Vincent también!

Tifa y los demás callaron un momento...los muchachos habían intentado traer a Yuffie sin que los niños se enteraran...parece que son más perspicaces de lo que pensaban...

Tifa: Eh...pues sí, Yuffie se sentía algo mal ayer, pero seguro que hoy esta mejor, no es conveniente despertarla, necesita reposar

Marlene y Denzel: Pero!

Barret: SIN PEROS!!! Van a llegar tarde! Hoy los llevaré yo al colegio así que vayan a la camioneta!

Marlene: pero papá!

Barret: No hagan que me repita!

Marlene y Denzel: T3T ...

Entre enojados y tristes, los niños salieron del bar tomando sus pequeñas mochilas.

Barret: Siempre tengo que hacer del padre estricto para salir de estos apuros

Shelke: Son niños inteligentes, no tardaran en enterarse de todo

Tifa: Lo sabemos...

Barret: En fin! Nos vemos en la tarde chicos, no me esperen para el almuerzo, tengo mucho trabajo en el taller!

Cloud: Supongo que eso significa que yo debo recoger a los niños...

Barret: Que comes que adivinas??!

Cloud: ¬¬

Barret: Sayonara!

Y cerró la puerta de un golpe XD...todo quedó en silencio un rato...hasta que se escucho la voz de el hombre de piel oscura desde afuera

Voz de Barret: Vaya hasta que te apareces!! No y que vendrías anoche??!!

????: Pues si, pero acaso no viste la lluvia que se desató??

Voz de Barret: Con todo el dinero que cagas podías siquiera venir en una de tus naves de lujo!

????:...no he venido a discutir Barret

Voz de Barret: Yo tampoco quiero seguir gastando saliva, y dame el chocobo, yo lo meto en el establo!

????: Bien, gracias...creo.

Los gritos cesaron. Por la cabeza de Tifa, de Cloud y de Shelke se deslizaba una gotita caricaturesca...

Cloud: Oh... me pregunto quien podrá ser?

Dijo él con sarcasmo y un toque afeminado en su voz en forma de burla...no paso mucho para que la puerta se abriera de golpe

Reeve: Buenos días!

Todos: Hola Reeve...

Reeve: Vaya...a mi también me alegra verlos...¬¬

Tifa: Así que por la lluvia no pudiste venir anoche?

Reeve: Si, fue una tormenta brutal...pero eso no significa que no estuviera preocupado! Como siguen Vincent y Yuffie?

Cloud: Vincent va bien, ya casi ni tiene lesiones...Yuffie es un caso más complicado...

Reeve: Que??!! Se va a morir!?

Cloud: Yo no he dicho eso!

Tifa: Lo que Cloud quiere decir es que el estado de Yuffie es un poco más severo que el de Vincent...pero esta fuera de peligro

Reeve: Y que fue lo que pasó?!

Cloud: Al parecer, mientras estaban explorando la dichosa caverna se toparon con un monstruo con forma de tortuga que los atacó; ellos intentaron defenderse, pero resultó que el bichejo ese comenzó a escupir ácido y gases tóxicos. Los chicos estaban muy lastimados y cuando iban a salir se encontraron con la inoportuna sorpresa de que la puerta estaba trancada con la cola del monstruo.

Tifa: Entonces Yuffie se vio obligada a utilizar Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda y luego...

Reeve: QUE????!!!!!!!! CABALLEROS DE LA MESA REDONDA!!!???? ESTA LOCA O QUE???!!!

Cloud: Era eso, o morir asfixiados...o desintegrados, en fin...Yuffie gastó todas las fuerzas que tenía y se desmayó...

Reeve: No me extraña...esa invocación es muy fuerte...

Cloud: Ni lo menciones, solo nos atrevimos a usarla contra las Armas, y fuimos los que teníamos más nivel en el grupo

Reeve: Si, lo recuerdo...tu, Cid y Vincent...MOMENTO!!! Como diablos esa materia llegó a manos de Yuffie?!

Cloud: Esa materia había estado desaparecida desde hace más o menos un año...

Tifa: Sospechamos que cuando tuvimos la lucha contra Kadaj y sus hermanos ella nos la quitó...cuando estábamos en el Shera ella era la que tenía las materias, pudo tomarla con facilidad sin que nos diéramos cuenta...

Reeve: Vaya...aún sigue con el robo de las materias eh?

Cloud: Así parece...

Tifa: No piensen así! Seguro que lo ha hecho por una buena razón...

Shelke: Lo dudo...

Al fin después de tanto guardar silencio, Shelke finalmente había hablado

Shelke: Ella les robó sus materias hace varios años, no? Porque no podría volver a hacerlo?

Todos guardaron silencio pensativos...

Reeve: Yo creí que ella había cambiado

Cloud: ¬¬, tu no puedes opinar mucho, o sí?...recuerda que cierta personita en el grupo también nos traicionó...

Reeve: Eso es caso a parte! Además, no seas ingrato! Si no hubiera sido por mí nunca hubieran conseguido la materia negra!

Tifa: ¬¬...fue Cait Sith el que se sacrificó...

Reeve: (¨0¨U)...cambiemos de tema quieren?!

La expresión de Reeve cambió radicalmente al percibir un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina

Reeve: mmmmmm...que huele tan sabroso!?

Tifa: Eh?...ah! Debe ser el café que preparó Shelke

Reeve: Preparaste café? Vaya!, y si me das un poco para probar?

Shelke: Ok

Shelke se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar, sentía como sus pasos se hacían pesados con cada movimiento, de repente comenzó a tener una visión borrosa y sintió como todo a su alrededor giraba y se desvanecía. Lo próximo que sintió fue un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo al caer al suelo.

Reeve: Shelke!!

Todos se alertaron ante la escena, Reeve se apresuró a auxiliarla, la chica poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y se reincorporó como pudo apoyándose con sus brazos.

Tifa: Que te pasa Shelke?

Ella pasó su mano por su frente y la deslizo hasta más abajo de sus ojos.

Shelke: No sé...me siento...muy débil...

Seguidamente comenzó a toser escandalosamente; Tifa le daba palmaditas en la espalda intentando ayudarla.

Reeve: Hmmm...para eso había venido también

Cloud y Tifa: ¿?

Reeve: Parece que a Shelke le está haciendo falta su dosis de Mako...

Cloud: Dosis de Mako?

Reeve: El cuerpo de Shelke fue modificado por los Deepground Solidiers, haciendo que este dejara de desarrollarse y crecer, por lo tanto para mantenerlo funcionando correctamente ella necesita darse baños de Mako en cápsulas especiales periódicamente...

Tifa: Pero...Shelke...porque no nos lo dijiste?

La niña aún seguía en el suelo apoyada de sus brazos; cabizbaja respondió:

Shelke: No quería causarles molestias...todos están muy ocupados...además todo lo que ya han hecho por mí...yo...

Cloud: Esa no es excusa!

Shelke levantó su mirada del suelo y miró con exaltación al chico

Cloud: Que hubiera pasado si no nos dábamos cuenta?, hubieras muerto? Eso es lo que quieres?

Shelke: No...

Reeve: Tranquilo Cloud, no solo venía por Yuffie y Vincent...también por Shelke, me había recordado de ese detalle en su cuerpo

Shelke: uh?

Reeve: He venido a ofrecerme para llevarte a una de las sedes de nuestra organización, allí tenemos un par de cápsulas con Mako...

Shelke: Reeve...

Reeve: Que dices? Vienes?

El hombre extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Shelke tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero finalmente ella también extendió su brazo logrando al fin ponerse de pie.

Shelke: Muy bien, iré...

Reeve: Excelente! La camioneta está afuera! Vamos!

Shelke asintió con la cabeza, mientras Reeve le abría la puerta cediéndole el paso. Cuando la chica salió Reeve se volvió hacia los muchachos con una sonrisa.

Reeve: La terapia es algo larga, pero prometo traerla antes de que anochezca

Tifa: Vayan con cuidado

Seguidamente Reeve cerró la puerta dejando a la chica de cabellos castaños y al muchacho de ojos Mako solos en el lugar...un gran silencio los invadió

Cloud: Je...que cosas nos pasan últimamente eh?

Tifa: Pues si...

La mujer volteó su mirada al piso, Cloud bajó la cabeza también...¿por qué nunca tenía el valor suficiente para hablar con ella cuando estaban solos?...Tifa siempre esquivaba su mirada. Como ellos sabían, desde que se aventuraron en la cama de la chica su relación se había marchitado, pero las ganas de gritarle a los cuatro vientos lo que sentían se los estaba comiendo vivos...¿cuándo alguien tendría la valentía para hablar?...

Tifa: Eh...no quieres ir a ver como siguen Yuffie y Vincent?

Cloud: ehhh...e--esta bien...

Tifa sonrió como pudo, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras, Cloud la siguió silencioso. Antes de entrar en la habitación prefirieron tocar.

Tifa: Vincent? Yuffie?...podemos pasar?

No hubo respuesta. Esta vez lo intentó Cloud

Cloud: Hey! Siguen dormidos?

Nada. Ambos se cruzaron de brazos y decidieron entrar de una vez. Abrieron la puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y se encontraron con aquella pareja profundamente dormida, Yuffie en su respectiva cama, Vincent por el contrario no; él estaba aún sentado en el pequeño banco que había tomado la noche anterior, estaba cruzado de brazos y con la cabeza baja, balanceándose un poco hacia delante, sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

Cloud: Se a quedado dormido en la silla?

Tifa: Je...supongo que no quiso descuidar a Yuffie ni un minuto, pero el sueño le gano

Cloud: Vaya...

Tifa se agacho un poco para tener un mejor panorama de la cara de Vincent. Se le veía tan tranquilo...tan tierno

Tifa:

Ella colocó su mano en el hombro del pistolero para despertarlo

Tifa: Vincent...hey, despierta

El muchacho frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras fue abriendo sus orbes, encontrándose con la sonriente Tifa frente a él; dio un profundo suspiro y estiró un poco los brazos

Cloud: Buenos días dormilón

Vincent: Buen...auch! mi espalda!

Tifa: Jajajajaja! Claro, si te quedaste dormido en el banco tontin XD

Vincent: Maldición...no me di cuenta...

Vincent se presionaba fuertemente la espalda con la mano, intentando soportar el dolor, sin embargo su atención se desvió rápidamente hacia la cama de la ninja, había recordado porque se había quedado dormido en el banquito, él quería estar toda la noche despierto por si Yuffie requería su asistencia...o quizás esa era su excusa; la verdad es que había intentado dormir, pero no logro pegar ni un ojo durante toda la noche, la preocupación por la chica era tal que no le dejaba conciliar el sueño. Tifa se dio cuenta de la mirada que el pistolero le había arrojado a Yuffie, y en un intento por despreocuparlo, se acercó a ella y posó su mano sobre la frente de la ninja.

Tifa: Ella estará bien, es una chica fuerte, el peligro ya ha pasado, deja de alterarte

Vincent: No...no estoy alterado, solo que...

Cloud: Ya, ya, no intentes ocultar tu preocupación, por más que lo niegues se te nota en la cara

Vincent:...

Tifa: es normal que te sientas así

Vincent: Bien, ya basta...

Cloud y Tifa: Jajajaja

Vincent: ¬¬

Cloud: Por cierto...sabes Vincent? Estábamos pensando como rayos Yuffie obtuvo esa materia, yo la tenía bien guardada, ya sabes, por ser una materia mortal...

Vincent: Ve al grano...

Cloud: Bueno...creemos que Yuffie pudo habernos quitado esa materia mientras nos descuidábamos hace más o menos un año...

Vincent: Dice que se la robó?

Cloud: Bueno...en otras palabras... si

Tifa: CLOUD!

Cloud: Que?! Es la verdad!

Vincent:...

Tifa: Pero que pesado eres Cloud Strife!

Vincent: No quiero pensar de esa manera...Yuffie ya no es la misma adolescente inmadura que conocimos hace 3 años...

Cloud: Si, pero...

Vincent: Si la ha robado debe tener sus razones...

Cloud: ...

Tifa: Creo que este no es el mejor momento para hablar de eso! Así que nosotros mejor bajamos!

Cloud: Tifa, espera, yo quiero...

Tifa: Bajemos Cloud! (Mostrándole el puño)

Cloud: Glup!...Esta bien... xx

Y en lo que canta un gallo ambos salieron por donde entraron XD

Vincent quedó pensativo unos instantes...Yuffie robando materia nuevamente...para qué sería esta vez?...

------------------------------------------------------

Las praderas estaban verdosas y llenas de vida, las flores adornaban los campos y las mariposas y los pájaros revoloteaban felices por haber recuperado su tan ansiado hogar, aquel que había sido desforestado por las actividades de Shinra hace varios años, desde que esa compañía desapareció la naturaleza había comenzado a renacer como el fénix, definitivamente el mundo se había transformado en un mejor lugar...esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado Shelke mientras observaba el panorama a través de la ventana de la camioneta, ella había estado presa en las profundidades de la tierra ajena a todo lo que ocurría en el planeta...todo había cambiado desde que ella había sido secuestrada por los DG Solidiers, después de todo lo que había sufrido ella quería darse la oportunidad de disfrutar de su niñez...aunque esta fuese eterna...

Reeve: Parece que te gustan los viajes por carretera

Shelke: No... quiero decir, si...

La chica miró un instante a Reeve, él estaba sonriente, no había parado de sonreír ni por un momento desde que habían salido de Edge...Él se levantó de su asiento y se acerco a la ventana

Reeve: Que tanto ves?

Shelke:...solo veo el paisaje...

Reeve: ¿?

Shelke: Es que...hace tanto que no veía algo tan bonito...había olvidado lo hermosa que es la naturaleza...en parte agradezco no haber podido ver como Shinra acababa con todo esto...!!

Shelke abrió sus ojos como platos, había hablado sin pensar lo que decía, Reeve había trabajado en Shinra, peor aún, él había sido el diseñador de las construcciones de la placa de Midgar y de los reactores que chupaban la vida del planeta...se sintió un poco mal por no haber pensado en él al decir lo que dijo...sin embargo, Reeve seguía sonriendo, no parecía afectado

Shelke: Lo siento...yo

Reeve: Tranquila, tranquila, solo has dicho la verdad, no tienes de que disculparte

Shelke: ...

Reeve: Sí...Shinra destruyó todo esto alguna vez, ja...en ese entonces no tenía idea del monstruo que estaba creando...después de todo lo que pasó, me sentí tan miserable...todo había sido culpa mía, yo también era un Shinra, he creado la WRO para ayudar a la gente y así poder redimirme de mi culpa...pero mi conciencia nunca me dejará tranquilo...supongo que ese es mi gran pecado...

Shelke: Esa es la frase de Vincent...

Reeve giró su cabeza y la miró extrañado. Ella con su característica neutralidad le dijo:

Shelke: Yo también cometí muchos errores, por mi culpa mataron a mucha gente...

Reeve: pero no arreglaremos nada lamentándonos no es así?

Shelke: Eh?

Reeve: Era eso lo que ibas a decir?

Shelke:...

Reeve: Ja...lo supuse...te lo ha dicho Vincent también?

Shelke lo miró con intriga

Reeve: Él me lo dijo una vez... "lo hecho, hecho esta, no podemos cambiar el pasado, pero si nuestro futuro" te suena?

Shelke: Je...ese tonto, dando consejos de aquí para allá y ni el mismo es capaz de perdonarse su pasado todavía

Reeve: Jajajaja! Es verdad!... pero admitamos que sus consejos nos hacen reflexionar

Shelke: Je...

El hombre volvió su mirada nuevamente a la ventana al sentir que la camioneta reducía la velocidad

Reeve: Ya estamos por llegar

En efecto, la camioneta finalmente se estacionó, las puertas del vehículo se abrieron deslizándose, permitiendo así la salida de aquel par. Cerca de donde estaban habían unas escaleras que conducían a una pequeña construcción en una parte más elevada. Reeve colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la niña, mientras su vista se dirigía hacia la pequeña casita

Reeve: Anteriormente ese lugar era llamado Healing, puesto que la gente enferma de Geoestigma venía allí a recibir atención médica

Shelke: Y ahora que no hay Geoestigma lo han transformado en una de sus sedes, no?

Reeve: Acertaste! Bueno a que esperamos?, hay que subir!

Shelke asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a emprender el trayecto, el número de escaleras era algo considerable, lo bastante para que Reeve se agotará al llegar por fin arriba. Fatigado se apoyó de uno de los barandales y tomó algo de aire. Shelke estaba como sí nada

Reeve: Uff...ufff...Jajaja! Los años no pasan en vano eh? Jajaja

Shelke: Pero tu estas en buena forma

Reeve: Jejeje, intento conservarme, pero es inevitable, no se puede luchar contra el tiempo

"No se puede luchar contra el tiempo"...esa frase resonó una y otra vez en la cabeza de Shelke haciéndola recordar que ella no tenía tiempo contra el cual luchar, ella nunca crecería, nunca se haría mujer, eternamente permanecería con ese cuerpo menudo e infantil...

Shelke: Que se siente envejecer?

Reeve: Eh?...Jaajajajajaja! que clase de pregunta es esa?

Shelke: Solo curiosidad...como yo nunca pasaré por esa etapa...

Reeve: No sabes la suerte que tienes! Envejecer no es nada divertido! Cuando crees que estás en la cumbre de tu vida, comienzas a sentir dolores donde antes no los tenías, te cansas al hacer cosas cotidianas, como ahora por ejemplo jajajaja

Shelke:...

Reeve:...Bueno, que tal si entramos? Debes sentirte muy cansada con esa deficiencia de Mako que tienes

Dicho y hecho Reeve se dirigió a la puerta y entró dejándola abierta para que Shelke hiciera lo mismo, ella permaneció afuera unos minutos mirando el suelo

Shelke: Que tengo suerte?...je, no lo creo...

Con pasos lentos y la visión algo borrosa ella también penetró los aposentos encontrándose con un pequeño salón apenas iluminado por un gran ventana de la cual colgaba una persiana gris, en una esquina estaban el par de cápsulas que Reeve había mencionado, aunque estaban inactivas.

Recorriendo más el lugar se encontró con otra pequeña puerta marrón, la cual poseía una ventanilla de forma circular permitiendo observar el interior, parecía una especie de cocina con muchos refrigeradores, también habían algunas camas muy bien acomodadas

Reeve: Allí era donde reposaban los enfermos. En esos refrigeradores estaban las medicinas y calmantes.

Shelke: En este lugar atendían a tanta gente?

Reeve: No quedaba de otra, el planeta estaba en crisis en ese entonces, no había muchos lugares en el cual tratar a los enfermos de Geoestigma.

Shelke: La mayoría eran niños ¿no?

Reeve: Así es

Shelke pensó en todo lo que debieron sufrir esas personas, cuantos niños habrán muerto...y curiosamente comenzó a experimentar una extraña sensación, sentía ganas de llorar y a la ves ganas de echarle la culpa a alguien por las vidas que se habían perdido...¿Qué era este nuevo sentimiento?

Reeve: Bueno, ya esta, la cápsula esta lista!

La chica se giró sobre sí misma y nuevamente sintió como todo daba vueltas, parpadeó un par de veces buscando recuperarse, seguidamente intentó dar un paso pero su cuerpo cedió ante el debilitamiento; sin embargo nunca tocó el suelo puesto que Reeve había logrado evitarlo sosteniéndola.

Reeve: Será mejor que entres pronto

Shelke: Si...

Dijo con bastante dificultad. A pesar de que su visión era borrosa podía diferenciar la sonrisa que Reeve aún mantenía. Él la ayudo a reincorporarse y le hizo colocar un brazo sobre sus hombros para servirle de muleta. Con cuidado Reeve abrió la cápsula y lentamente fue ayudando a Shelke para que entrase. Cuando al fin estuvo el posición, él se dispuso a encender la cápsula, esta comenzó a llenarse poco a poco de Mako, hasta que al fin inundó por completo a la chica, ella cerró sus ojos para así comenzar la terapia.

Reeve: Cuando te sientas completamente regenerada me avisas para sacarte.

Shelke: De acuerdo

Ahora solo quedaba esperar un par de horas...o quizás más, todo dependía del organismo de Shelke. Reeve tomó una silla que había en un rincón y la situó al lado de la cápsula, ni modo que se quedaría esperando tanto tiempo de pie XD.

Después de los primeros 15 minutos ya Reeve comenzaba a fastidiarse, él no era de los tipos que podía quedarse quieto, si terminaba una cosa era para empezar otra, pero hoy debía esperar paciente por la pequeña Shelke. Se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca, mirando algún lugar específico del techo...el tic tac de un reloj de pared desvió su atención, el sonido del viento penetró por las ventanas...solo se escuchaba eso, y uno que otro pajarito que cantaba

Reeve: No soportaré mucho tiempo esto

Se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar por todo el salón con las manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda. Detalló lo sucio del lugar, parecía que hace mucho no le hacían un mantenimiento.

Reeve: Mandaré a un par de soldados a que limpien esto

Continuó caminando, observó un cuadro con un bonito paisaje que colgaba en la pared. Allí permaneció largo rato detallándolo, hasta que el eco de una vocecilla lo hizo distraerse.

Shelke: Estas aburrido?

Reeve: Ehh... bueno...

Shelke: Puedes irte y te llamó cuando este lista

Reeve: ah?! NO! Eso sería muy descortés de mi parte!

Shelke: ...bueno entonces has lo que quieras

Y así ella volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Reeve la miró con fastidio, debía admitirlo, si permanecía ahí era porque quería, fácilmente podría irse y regresar, pero sabía que si lo hacía, no estaría tranquilo ni un solo instante. Después de dar un suspiro profundo decidió nuevamente sentarse en la silla, y esperar pacientemente. Shelke notó su impaciencia y quiso ayudarlo a no aburrirse...además ella tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle desde hace algún tiempo, preguntarle tantas cosas de las que se había perdido por estar en los Deepground...

Shelke: Reeve...

Reeve: mm?

Shelke: Como llegaste a Shinra?

Reeve: Y eso?

Shelke: Quieres pasar el rato, no?

Reeve: Bueno, es verdad...mmm...creo que puedo contarte

El hombre aclaro un poco su garganta para empezar con la historia

Reeve: Es muy gracioso, pero yo era un don nadie cuando comencé en Shinra. Mi padre siempre había sido el sostén del hogar mientras mi madre se dedicaba a nuestra casa, y yo estudiaba como podía. Cuando tenía más o menos 23 años mi padre murió, así que yo tuve que dejar mis estudios y comenzar a trabajar. Recuerdo que vendía unos pañuelos que mi madre tejía, con eso sustentábamos nuestros gastos. Un día mi vieja me mandó a ir a las partes centrales de la ciudad para buscar más clientela. Yo vivía en Midgar, en ese entonces, Shinra apenas comenzaba a levantarse como fabricante de armas, sin embargo era una compañía que prometía ser muy poderosa. Yo fui a vender mis pañitos en las cercanías de Shinra, allí uno de los grandes ejecutivos me llamó y me dijo que tenía cara de ser un buen trabajador, y me preguntó si quería trabajar en la compañía. No lo pensé dos veces y acepté sin chistar, creyendo que así finalmente podría sacar a mi madre de la pobreza.

Shelke: Y así te volviste ejecutivo?!

Reeve: NOOOO! Como crees! Ojala hubiera sido así de fácil...

Shelke: Y entonces?

Reeve: Bueno resulta ser que el trabajo era como pulidor y limpiador de las nuevas armas que fabricaba la compañía, me pagaban una mísera cantidad de gils... ganaba más vendiendo pañitos XD

Shelke: Y luego?

Reeve: jejeje, tu solo me preguntaste como llegué a Shinra, no como me fue dentro, jajajaja

Shelke: hey! No es justo sigue contando

Reeve: mmm... bien, si así lo quieres...ejem! Como yo era el chico nuevo me trataban como una basura, me asignaban los trabajos más duros y mis compañeros, si se les puede llamar así, abusaban de mi inexperiencia. Shinra no había sido lo que todos pensaban, nadie estaba interesado en comprar armas, todos queríamos vivir en paz, a excepción de Junon, que siempre se ha caracterizado por ser una ciudad bélica. Con Junon hicieron grandes negocios, sin embargo, los precios de Shinra eran tan elevados, que algunos de los clientes comenzaron a acumular deudas. La compañía no se podía seguir dando el lujo de no recibir a tiempo el dinero que acordaban y los altos ejecutivos decidieron crear un comité dedicado a resolver esos pequeños problemitas con los clientes; así nacieron los Turcos. Al principio este comité estuvo escaso de personal, y comenzaron a solicitar voluntarios para alistarse, nuevamente no pensé mucho antes de ofrecerme para ser un turco, pensaba que así podría salir de los cochinos garajes de armas y hacer algo más enriquecedor y más lucrativo. Pasé la prueba de admisión, siempre fui un hombre muy atlético ;D...aunque nunca me imagine de lo que se trataba ese nuevo trabajo en el que me había metido.

Shelke: Los Turcos...sicarios contratados por Shinra

Reeve: Sí...a partir de allí comencé a cometer los errores más fatales de mi vida. No me di cuenta en lo que me había metido hasta que me ordenaron asesinar a un anciano que le debía grandes cantidades de dinero a la compañía.

Shelke: Y no te negaste?

Reeve: Por supuesto!...pero ya había firmado un contrato, si lo desobedecía, el castigo sería la muerte...era como haber firmado un pacto con el diablo

Shelke:...

Reeve: Fui muy cobarde como cualquier otro mortal que se respete, nadie quiere perder la vida. Ese fue mi primer asesinato. Recuerdo que esa noche no pude dormir y así seguí hasta que con el tiempo me fui haciendo diestro y me acostumbré.

Shelke: Acostumbrarse?

Reeve: Claro! Después de tanto tiempo haciendo una misma cosa te acostumbras y la haces como si nada...aunque suene algo cruel de mi parte que me haya acostumbrado a matar gente...

Shelke: Así que fuiste un turco...

Reeve: Jeje, sí, pero eso no lo sabe todo el mundo, solo Vincent y ahora tú

Shelke: Vincent?

Reeve: Ehhhh...si, es que Vincent y yo tuvimos varias misiones juntos dentro de los turcos

Vaya eso sí que era interesante...Vincent y Reeve se conocían desde hace más de 30 años...eso si que despertó la curiosidad de Shelke

Shelke: Y...como era Vincent en esa época...?

Reeve la miró extrañado, pero al notar el rubor recorriendo sus mejillas soltó una pequeña risita

Reeve: Jajajaja...a ver...Vincent en esa época...jajajajaja!

Shelke: Que es tan gracioso?

Reeve: Jajajaja, es que recordar a Vincent como era antes...Jajaja...ejem! Bueno...Vincent siempre ha sido un chico frío y serio...cuando entró a los turcos yo fui el encargado de ayudarlo a adaptarse, era igual de callado, pero muy hábil con el uso de las armas, en combate también era muy bueno, así que el adiestramiento no fue difícil

Shelke: Y él...también se acostumbró a matar?

Reeve:...

Shelke: Reeve?

Reeve: Todos los que estuvimos en ese negocio teníamos que aprender a matar dejando a un lado los sentimentalismos...no quedaba de otra...aunque...

Shelke: Aunque que?

Reeve: A Vincent nunca pareció importarle matar, en ocasiones parecía una marioneta sin alma, como si lo único que supiera hacer fuera asesinar...en su primera misión apenas lo vi afectado luego de disparar el gatillo...

Shelke:...vaya

Reeve: ...Pero no vayas a pensar mal de él, tu más que nadie sabe que él es una buena persona!

Shelke: Si...

Reeve: Me parece que ese chico a sufrido mucho desde su infancia, por eso se habrá desprendido de sus sentimientos...jajajaja, recuerdo que en ocasiones él me regañaba, y eso que yo era su superior!, cuando hablaba de tomar un trago o de alguna buena fiesta durante las misiones me decía "Mezclas demasiados sentimientos con el trabajo"...mocoso impertinente era lo primero que pensaba jajajaja...

Shelke:...

Reeve: Pero a pesar de todo, puedo afirmar que Vincent y yo éramos muy buenos amigos, al menos yo lo veía así.

Shelke: Él nunca te lo diría aunque así lo sintiera

Reeve: Tienes razón, jajajajaja!

La habitación permaneció unos minutos en silencio, solo se escuchaba el tic tac del reloj

Reeve: Je, recuerdo que juntos tuvimos una misión en Junon, debíamos entrar en una de las oficinas de los mandatarios y cobrarles un dinero que nos tenían, nadie debía vernos, así que para poder espiarlos sin formar alborotos fabrique un pequeño robot... ese fue mi primer Cait Sith.

Shelke: En serio?

Reeve: Sip, durante el espionaje Cait Sith trajo datos importantes sobre una supuesta rebelión en contra de Shinra que planeaban los de Junon. Yo les proporcioné los datos al presidente de la compañía y gracias a eso pudimos detenerlos antes de que nos atacaran. Recuerdo que Vincent fue el encargado de aniquilar al tipo que había elaborado el plan.

Shelke: Ya veo...y que más?

Reeve: Bueno, después de eso, Shinra me trató como un héroe, gracias a mi gran invento habíamos impedido una catástrofe para la compañía, y viendo mis grandes conocimientos en ingeniería y arquitectura, me ascendieron a Jefe del Departamento Urbano.

Shelke: Y Vincent?

Reeve: mmmm...poco tiempo después descubrieron a la maldita de Jénova y el Profesor Gast comenzó con su Proyecto, Vincent fue enviado a Nibelheim para hacer de guardaespaldas, y creo que lo demás ya lo sabes, puesto que tienes algunas memorias de Lucrecia dentro de ti

Shelke:...si...allí fue donde el tormento de Vincent comenzó

Reeve: ...con el tiempo Shinra descubrió la energía Mako y comenzó a comercializarla por el mundo, a mi se me ordenó el diseño de los Reactores que extraerían la energía y posteriormente cuando la empresa se hizo ultra famosa, yo fui el encargado de diseñar la placa de Midgar y todo lo que estaba sobre ella...

Shelke:...

Reeve suspiró profundamente y sorprendentemente volvió a adornar su cara con una gran sonrisa

Reeve: Pasó el tiempo y Vincent nunca más apareció, en uno de tantos viajes que realice a Nibelheim me dedique a buscarlo, pero nunca lo encontré, era como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire...no pasó mucho para que se le diera por muerto y le otorgaran su puesto a otra persona.

Shelke: Y después de 30 años Cait Sith lo volvió a encontrar

Reeve: jejejeje! SI! Es muy gracioso, nunca se me ocurrió buscarlo en la cripta de la mansión, ¿quién podría imaginarse que estuviera allí?

Shelke: Je, cierto

Reeve: Y bueno, esa es la patética historia de mi pasado. Cuando el presidente Shinra decidió destruir la placa del sector 7 para acabar con Avalancha, supe que ya estábamos llegando demasiado lejos. Afortunadamente enviaron a Cait Sith para espiar a Cloud y a su combo y aunque al principio los traicioné y confundí un poco, al fin pude ayudarlos a salvar el planeta.

Shelke: Fue algo muy valiente de tu parte, Shinra pudo matarte

Reeve: Valiente?...jajajaja! No creo que ese sea el término que mejor me describa, ya la compañía me tenía harto, supongo que me cansé de estar acostumbrado a matar gente

Shelke sonrió...nunca pensó que la historia de Reeve fuera tan interesante, el había sufrido mucho, sin embargo, mientras contaba esas historias tan dolorosas su sonrisa nunca se desvaneció...Reeve era admirable, por muy cobarde que el dijese ser...

------------------------------------------------------

Una brisa fría rozó la piel de porcelana de la chica, sus orbes grisáceas fueron reconciliándose nuevamente con la luz, se abrían poco a poco intentando adaptarse al sol. Un ligero dolor en su brazo la hizo quejarse silenciosamente, levantó un poco las sábanas intentando descubrir el origen de la punzada...era una pequeña herida que parecía haberse cerrado hace poco.

La punzada se hacía cada vez más fuerte y no pudo evitar llevar su mano opuesta al lugar adolorido... mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vio que su otro brazo también tenía algunas lastimaduras, extrañada intentó recordar como se las había hecho...otra nueva brisa penetró en la habitación haciendo que la ninja girará su vista hacia la ventana...allí estaba Vincent, mirando perdido quién sabe qué a través de la ventana, como siempre. Yuffie dio un brinco exaltada, ya recordaba que había pasado... claro!, Vincent también tenía algunos rasguños en su cuello y pecho...todo esto eran las cicatrices que había dejado la batalla de ayer como recuerdo.

La chica se quedó observándolo largo rato, hasta que el hombre de ojos rojizos se percató de su mirada fija y se volvió hacia ella. El cuerpo de la ninja se paralizó unos instantes...

Vincent: Buenos días, bella durmiente...

Yuffie: Bu—buenos días...

Vincent: Como se siente?

Yuffie: Un poco mejor, gracias

Yuffie sintió como cada pelo de su cuerpo se erizaba al percatarse de la profunda mirada del pistolero, era una mirada diferente, una mirada de angustia y preocupación...su nerviosismo se elevó más al momento en que él comenzó a acercarse a su cama. Se sentó nuevamente en el banquito y posó su mirada en la de ella. Yuffie se sentía de gelatina...y más aún cuando el extendió su mano y tomó el delgado brazo lastimado de la chica; lo observó un instante y seguidamente lo soltó delicadamente. Las palabras se atragantaban en su boca; siempre le ocurría eso cuando la piel de Vincent rozaba con la suya...

Vincent: Para mejorar completamente necesitará otras sesiones con magia cura.

Yuffie: Eh...

Vincent: Le avisaré a Tifa que despertó para que venga a sanarla

El caballero se levantó de su silla y sin decir mucho más se giró sobre sí mismo dispuesto a bajar al bar...pero no lo hizo, sino que se detuvo frente a la puerta. Yuffie lo miró extrañada. La habitación quedó en total silencio, hasta que...

Vincent: Yuffie...

Yuffie: S—--si?

Vincent: Necesito preguntarle algo...y quiero que me responda con toda sinceridad

Yuffie: ah?...que te pasa, eh?

El muchacho se dio la vuelta para preguntarle cara a cara

Vincent: Cómo...(suspiro)...Cómo consiguió usted la materia de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda?

Yuffie: Eh?

Vincent: Es qué...se suponía que Cloud la había guardado para evitar su uso...y desapareció misteriosamente hace más o menos un año...usted no la habrá...

Yuffie: Qué estas queriendo decir Valentine!?

La expresión en la cara de la ninja se tornó notablemente molesta

Yuffie: Piensas que la he robado verdad??!

Vincent: No...bueno, en realidad...yo

Yuffie: AH!! No lo niegues!!! Así que sigues pensando que soy una niña malcriada que roba por puro egoísmo y gloria??!!

Vincent: Yuffie, no me mal interprete, yo solo...

Yuffie: SOLO ERES UN IMBÉSIL!!! UN INGRATO!!!! PENSE QUE TU ERAS DIFERENTE DE LAS OTRAS PERSONAS, PERO VEO QUE ME EQUIVOQUE, ERES IGUAL QUE TODOS!!!!

Yuffie se quitó las sábanas de una embestida, se calzó sus pantuflas de moggle y martillando el piso con pasos pesados apartó a Vincent de un empujón lista para salir del cuarto

Vincent: A donde va?

Yuffie: A TI QUE TE IMPORTA!!!

Salió de allí sin siquiera cerrar la puerta, bajó las escaleras con furia, mientras que Vincent la seguía silencioso y algo confundido, ¿porqué debía mal interpretarlo todo siempre?...

Abajo estaban Cloud y Tifa tomando un café, al notar la presencia de Yuffie parecieron frustrarse, parece que otra vez les habían interrumpido una conversación importante

Tifa: Yuffie!

Yuffie: Tifa, hazme de una puta vez la condenada sesión de cura!!

Cloud: Ja! No lo creo necesario, parece que ya has vuelto a la normalidad XD

La ninja colocó uno de sus pies sobre la mesa, su pierna estaba flexionada y ella inclinada hacia delante mirando de forma amenazante al rubio.

Yuffie: Te crees muy gracioso, verdad Strife?! Apuesto que tu fuiste el primero en pensar mal de mí con respecto a lo de la materia!!

Tifa: Pero, Yuffie...

Yuffie: Silencio!! Todos ustedes son unos malditos desconfiados! Saben como obtuve la materia??! Quieren saberlo!??

Todos permanecían callados...estáticos

Yuffie: Pues se los diré!!! Resulta ser que esa materia la tenía Marlene, ella se la había quitado a uno de esos malditos hermanos, el maricon con pelo largo, al parecer "Cloudy" no la había ocultado del todo bien y esos cabezas plateadas la encontraron, Marlene se las quitó como pudo y me la dio a mi a escondidas, puesto que ella si aprecia mis conocimientos en materia, me la dio pensando que yo era la indicada, pues recuerden que si no hubiera sido por mi insistencia de criar un chocobo dorado, ustedes nunca hubieran hallado esa mierda!...ahora se preguntarán ¿por qué la ladrona de Yuffie no la devolvió?...pues porque me di cuenta de la clase de incompetente que es Cloud para proteger un pequeño pedazo de Mako y decidí ocultarla en Wutai, allí nadie la buscaría...la llevaba conmigo ayer porque quería devolverla al planeta enterrándola, esa cosa es muy peligrosa!!, pero me vi obligada a usarla para salvarle el pellejo a este ingrato de ojos rojos y a la pandilla de inútiles de Reeve!!! Aún siguen pensando que soy una rata callejera??!!

Yuffie inhalo profundamente...luego exhaló, todos la miraban sorprendidos...y a la vez con culpabilidad...nuevamente la habían acusado de algo que ella no cometió, nuevamente habían desconfiado de ella, todavía no podían admitir que Yuffie ya no era la misma de antes. Ella bajó su mirada y apretó sus puños con fuerza conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Vincent se sentía desecho...¿como había podido dudar de ella otra vez?...¿acaso él no había sido el que le había dicho que ella había cambiado?...después de que ella arriesgó su vida por él...

Vincent: Yuffie...yo...

Yuffie: No abras la boca Vincent...no digas nada...ya el daño está hecho...

Tifa: Yuffie...por favor...

Yuffie: Vendrás a aplicarme la cura, o deberé hacerlo yo misma?

Tifa:...Vale, espérame en el cuarto

La ninja no dijo nada, simplemente se giró sobre sí misma y subió las escaleras, ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a Vincent...entre todos ellos, la desconfianza de él era la que más le dolía...¿porqué?...

Cloud y Vincent se quedaron solos en el bar...en silencio y cabizbajos...esta vez Yuffie no los iba a perdonar.

Había pasado casi una hora desde que habían llegado al Healing, sin embargo Shelke

aún no se sentía completamente regenerada, aunque la historia que Reeve le había contado hizo que la terapia fuera menos latosa. Él ahora se encontraba afuera, puesto que el chofer de la camioneta lo había llamado. Ella cerró sus ojos un rato intentando dormirse, pero la entrada violenta por parte de un angustiado Reeve la hizo despertar. Él tenía una mano detrás de su espalda y otra sobre su frente, parecía bastante alterado. Comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos dentro de la habitación...

Shelke: Te pasa algo?

Reeve reaccionó abriendo sus ojos de un golpe, ese "algo" lo había alterado de tal manera que no se dio cuenta de su ruda entrada en el lugar. Aclaró un poco su garganta e intentó mostrar su mejor pose de naturalidad

Reeve: Quién? A mi?, no para nada, qué podría pasar?

Shelke lo miró muy poco convencida de lo que él acababa de afirmar. Reeve se sentó nuevamente en su silla y se inclinó hacia delante, su preocupación era demasiado obvia.

Shelke: No sabes disimular...

Reeve:...

Shelke: Que pasó?, te ha dicho algo malo el chofer?

Reeve:...La verdad...no sé si es del todo malo o bueno...

Shelke: Si quieres decirlo soy toda oídos

Reeve:...

Shelke:...Bien, no puedo obligarte si no quieres...

Reeve: Esta bien...te lo diré...pero tómalo con calma

Shelke: Te escucho

El hombre suspiró profundamente mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello...esperaba saber lo que estaba haciendo

Reeve:...Un grupo de soldados de la organización fue a explorar un poco más las profundidades de Midgar...se encontraron con unos cuantos caminos abiertos en los suburbios...dentro encontraron los restos del antiguo Shera...y más al fondo parecía haber una cápsula...

Al principio a Shelke no le pareció que eso fuera tan grave como para angustiar así a Reeve...pero después de analizar un rato sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la posibilidad de...

Shelke: El Shera?...una cápsula?

Reeve: Sí...

Shelke: Piensas que allí podría estar...

Reeve: Así es...creo que todo cuadra...debe ser la cápsula donde estaba Shalua...

Shelke:...

Reeve:...Je, creo que no debí haber dicho nada...

Shelke: No...yo soy su hermana, tengo derecho a saberlo

Reeve: Tienes razón...

La expresión trágica de Reeve fue sustituida nuevamente por una pequeña sonrisa acompañada con una risita...Shelke se sorprendió, ¿como podía reír en un momento así?

Shelke: Porque ríes?

Reeve:...jeje...es que...al afirmar que tu eres su hermana, he recordado ciertas cosas...

Shelke: Que cosas?

Reeve:...sabes?...tu hermana te quería mucho, ella sufrió mucho, pero no le importó, nunca se rindió hasta encontrarte

Shelke:...ella perdió su brazo y su ojo buscándome, no?

Reeve: Sí...ella era una científica de Shinra, o por lo menos eso aparentaba, Shalua sabía sobre los planes de la compañía con la construcción de los Deepground Solidiers, sabía que ellos te habían raptado para utilizarte, para unirte a ellos...así que logró entrar en Shinra aparentando solo dedicarse a su área de trabajo, cuando en realidad espiaba documentos secretos y archivos confidenciales para encontrar pistas...un día, la descubrieron en una de las oficinas, ella intentó escapar, pero los miembros de SOLDADO la atacaron y hasta creyeron matarla...pero su fuerza era tal que logró sobrevivir.

Shelke: Como se conocieron ella y tu?

Reeve suspiro otra vez, su sonrisa se hizo más grande

Reeve: Yo la encontré desmayada en uno de los ascensores...parece que había intentado salir del edificio para pedir ayuda...

_**Comienza un flashback**_

Reeve: Por todos los cielos!! Señorita! Esta usted bien??

_La chica apenas podía ver, uno de sus ojos estaba ensangrentado y tenía múltiples heridas en el resto de su cuerpo, ella intentó hablar, pero de su boca solo brotó un río de sangre. Reeve no sabía que hacer, debía llevarla a un hospital rápido. Sin embargo entre tos y sangre, finalmente un pequeño gemido se hizo escuchar_

Shalua:...p...por...favor...ayu..de...me...no...puedo...mo...rir...aún...

Reeve: Tranquilícese señorita, haré lo que pueda para ayudarla

Shalua:...por...favor...haga...todo...lo posible...para salvarme...no importa...como...por favor...

_Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía ella se abrazó fuertemente a él... él era su última esperanza...Reeve la cargó entre sus brazos y la sacó del lugar lo más rápido que pudo_

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Reeve: La llevé a unos de los laboratorios de Shinra sin siquiera pedir permiso y con la ayuda de un buen amigo que tenía en la parte de Desarrollo químico y científico hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos para salvarla. Su brazo había sufrido una fuerte infección que no tenía remedio, así que hubo que amputarlo. Le diseñé una prótesis mecánica para que suplantara su miembro original. Su ojo tampoco tenía remedio, lo perdió sin que nosotros pudiéramos evitarlo...pero el daño que había sufrido Shalua era mucho más grave, algunos de sus órganos internos también habían sido severamente dañados, así que se los reconstruí de forma mecánica, todo implico muchos estudios y muchos riesgos, pero yo debía cumplir mi promesa de no dejarla morir.

Shelke no decía ni una palabra, prefería quedarse callada atenta a esa historia tan increíble...nunca se imaginó que Reeve hubiera sido el salvador de su hermana, tampoco se imaginó todo lo que ella había sufrido por encontrarla...

Reeve: Con el tiempo Shalua se recuperó por completo, aunque de ahora en adelante debía cuidarse de manera distinta...

_**Comienza un flashback**_

Reeve: Te has salvado de milagro!

Shalua:...Si...no sabe como se lo agradezco, nunca podré devolverle este favor...yo...

Reeve: Shhh...ni lo menciones, te lo había prometido, no es así?

Shalua: Jaja...si...

Reeve: A partir de ahora tu cuerpo no será el mismo de antes...tienes órganos y prótesis artificiales, deberás cuidarte mucho para que puedas vivir por mucho tiempo

Shalua: Sé que no duraré muchos años con esto...

Reeve:...sí...es verdad

Shalua: Pero sé que viviré lo suficiente como para encontrar lo que busco...

Reeve: Eh?...qué es lo que buscas?

Shalua:...la razón de mi vida...

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Shelke: Lo mismo le dijo a Vincent...

Reeve: La razón de su vida eras tú, Shelke...

Shelke:...

Reeve: Por eso a ella no le importó sufrir y morir, con tal de que tu regresaras viva

Shelke:...Y yo...todo lo que le dije...todas las barbaridades de las que la acusé...ella...

Reeve: De nada sirve lamentarse ya, o sí?

Shelke: ¿?

Reeve: Estoy seguro, que donde ella este ya te ha perdonado, y debe estar rebosando de alegría porque aún estas viva y tienes personas que te aprecian a tu alrededor

Shelke:...pero...

Reeve: No digas más...ella ya te perdonó...ahora perdónate tú

Shelke bajó su mirada entristecida...si no hubiera sido por ella...Shalua...

Shelke: Yuffie tiene razón...todo es mi culpa...

Reeve: Yuffie no sabe lo que dice cuando está enojada, no quiso lastimarte...

Shelke:...

Reeve: Sí...es muy difícil perdonarse uno mismo...

Shelke: Lo dices por experiencia propia?

Reeve: Eh?

Shelke:...Reeve...tu también te sientes culpable?

Reeve:...quizás un poco...no, diría que bastante...

Shelke: Porqué?...tu no hiciste nada

Reeve: Exacto, no hice nada, no estuve allí para ayudarla...

Shelke notó la ira en la mirada de Reeve...se ve que la apreciaba mucho

Shelke: Tu la querías...cierto?

Reeve tragó grueso...su respiración se hizo dificultosa y fuerte...tardó algo en responder

Reeve: Tu hermana...fue una persona muy especial en mi vida...ella me apoyó tanto...

_**Comienza un flashback**_

_Después de la caída de meteorito, Reeve se había dedicado a reclutar gente para su nueva organización, estaba recibiendo a los interesados en la ciudad de Junon_

Reeve: Buenos días, así que usted desea...!!

Shalua: Nuestros caminos se vuelven a cruzar Reeve Tuesti...

Reeve: Shalua Rui!!! Tanto tiempo sin verte! Cómo has estado?

Shalua: Aquí me ves, aún con vida

Reeve: Y que te trae por aquí?

Shalua: He venido a ofrecer mis conocimientos como científica para la WRO

Reeve: Cómo??!

Shalua: Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer...tu salvaste mi vida...

_El rostro de la mujer se iluminó con una gran sonrisa que cautivó todos los sentidos de Reeve_

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Reeve: Ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con las acciones que llevaba a cabo Shinra, ella era una científica ecologista, le encantaba la naturaleza, supongo que esa fue otra razón que la impulsó a unirse a la organización.

Shelke:...

Reeve: Luego ella me habló de ti, de cómo las habían separado, de que quería encontrarte, y yo la apoyé al 100, a veces me pedía permiso para salir a buscarte, y yo la dejaba sin problemas...llegamos a hacernos grandes amigos

En ese momento, alguien penetró por la puerta que aún permanecía abierta

Cait Sith: Amigos? Ja! Si como no!

Reeve se levantó de la silla de un golpe, la niña notó como la cara de él estaba completamente roja

Reeve: C---Cait Sith!! Qué haces aquí??

Cait Sith: Hey, hey, no te alteres viejo, vengo con el resto de los soldados para llevarte al dichoso lugar que encontramos en Midgar!

Reeve: Oh...ok...pero la próxima vez toca antes de entrar!

Cait Sith: La puerta estaba abierta, así que no lo creí necesario XD

Reeve: ¬¬

Cait Sith: Bueno, vienes o no?

Reeve: Si, ya voy, espérame afuera

Cait Sith: Vale!

Y así lo hizo, Reeve tenía una cara entre hastiado y avergonzado

Reeve: Creo que debo hacer algunas modificaciones en su chip de personalidad ¬¬

Shelke: Reeve, yo quiero ir también

Reeve: Um?...estas segura?

Shelke: Si

Reeve: Ya estas completamente regenerada?

Shelke: Ya me siento bien, si eso es a lo que te refieres

Reeve suspiró jocoso, se acercó a la cápsula y presionó un botón, provocando que el líquido Mako comenzara a descender. Cuando se vació el tanque, Shelke se dispuso a salir

Reeve: Lista?

Shelke: Lista...

El hombre barbudo le dio una pequeña palmadita en la espalda mientras reía, Shelke lo miró extrañada

Reeve: Vamos entonces, antes de que el gato se ponga molesto

Ella sonrió

Shelke: Si...

El viaje hacia Midgar sobre aquel transporte aéreo parecía infinito, Reeve no sabía si eso era verdad o era solo producto de los nervios que ahora lo estaban corroyendo por dentro, Shelke lo notó, el caminaba de un sitio a otro, cuando estaba sentado cambiaba de posición constantemente, miraba por la ventana desesperado por al fin llegar, el estrés que le producía el solo pensamiento de que el cuerpo de Shalua estuviera dentro de la misteriosa cápsula lo estaba volviendo loco.

Él sabia que luego del enfrentamiento que ella tuvo con Azul, poniendo en riesgo su vida para salvar la de Shelke y Vincent, la había dejado en un estado vegetal, sin embargo, con las tecnologías tan sofisticadas de hoy en día, él aún tenía una esperanza para poder recuperarla, así como una vez lo había hecho cuando se conocieron en Midgar, pero con el estrellamiento del Shera contra la ciudad metálica durante el Renacimiento de Omega, sus deseos se habían quebrado en mil pedazos junto con la nave aérea, dentro estaba la cápsula donde ella yacía...sin la cual no podía seguir viviendo...no obstante, a pesar de la seguridad de su fallecimiento, Reeve se había dedicado a buscar su cuerpo por diferentes lugares de Midgar, al mismo tiempo que buscaba a Vincent...y ahora...existía la remota posibilidad de que al fin la encontrara...su corazón se aceleraba por cada segundo que pasaba; Reeve pudo sentir como casi este se salía de su pecho al notar como el helicóptero comenzaba a descender...era momento de enfrentar la realidad...

Con pasos inseguros el hombre bajó del vehículo, seguido por Shelke que resguardaba un intrigante silencio.

En ese lugar ya no existía placa, por lo tanto desembarcaron en lo que anteriormente era conocido como los suburbios, y comenzaron a andar acompañados por unos cuantos soldados escoltas. Varias veces esquivaron los restos del destruido Shera, fragmentos de alas, hélices, vidrios, engranajes y hasta pudieron distinguir un pequeño trozo del tan añorado timón que manipulaba el Capitán Cid, curiosamente también hallaron un pedazo de madera que tenía dibujada a la "Diosa en Bikini" como la llamaba Cid, que anteriormente formaba parte del salón del Capitán y ocupaba la parte central con la palabra "Highwind". Reeve y Shelke rieron al mismo tiempo, las mentes de ambos se llenaron de gratos recuerdos que habían vivido a bordo de esa nave.

Finalmente a lo lejos se pudo distinguir la figura de un árbol, parecía ser un pequeño jardín muy poco agraciado, la verdad, es que los suburbios nunca se distinguieron por sus bellezas naturales; sobre una de las largas ramas se encontraba suspendida la mística esfera de cristal que una vez los había llevado a ver escenas del espacio exterior, tal como si fuera un planetario. Y debajo de él, apenas alumbrado por los tenues rayos de sol que penetraban entre los escombros estaba la cápsula rota, se podía distinguir la silueta de alguien en su interior. Todos los músculos de Reeve sufrieron un éxtasis, parece como si todos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para temblar al mismo tiempo. Por otro lado, Shelke apretó sus puños con fuerza y con algo de inseguridad al principio comenzó a acercarse lentamente, Reeve tragó grueso y dio un fuerte suspiro, intentando, tal vez, darse el valor suficiente para continuar

Reeve: Toda mi vida he sido un cobarde...ya he llegado hasta aquí, no daré vuelta hacia atrás

Decidido, aunque con miedo, siguió a la niña. A cada paso la imagen se iba haciendo más clara, poco a poco se iba revelando la identidad de ese desafortunado cadáver...Shelke paró en seco...la mirada de Reeve se transformó en tragedia...la chica bajó su cabeza intentando ocultar la lagrimas que ya se hacían de rodar

Shelke: hermana...

Efectivamente, las sospechas fueron acertadas, ese cuerpo sin vida no era otro más que el de Shalua, allí estaba, con aquellas hermosas orbes que a tantos hombres cautivaron, cerradas, uno de los cristales de sus gafas estaba hecho añicos, el líquido Mako que antes la rodeaba para poder conservarla se había esparcido y evaporado...todo había terminado...Shalua había perecido ante un sueño del que jamás volvería a despertar.

Reeve apretó sus puños con rabia, sentía que un nudo se ataba en su garganta a causa del retenimiento de las lágrimas, este no era el momento para llorar, aunque lo único que le provocara en ese momento fuera eso.

Shelke:...perdón...Shalua, perdóname...perdóname por favor...

La niña de cabellos naranja se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, su cabeza seguía baja, el suelo comenzó a recibir las gotas de lluvia provenientes de sus ojos, y lo que al principio era un llanto silencioso, se transformó en un río de lágrimas de dolor, acompañado con gritos y movimientos desesperados. Reeve se arrodilló a su lado intentando consolarla...aunque ni siquiera era capaz de consolarse a si mismo.

Reeve: Shelke, no tienes que ponerte así

Shelke: Y como quieres que me ponga???!! Quieres que rebose de alegría mientras veo el cadáver de mi hermana pudrirse por mi culpa???

Reeve: Todo lo que pasó ya pasó...nada conseguimos con lamentarnos

Shelke: Lo se, lo se!!...es que...no tienes idea de cómo me siento...que...que voy a hacer con esta culpa? Que voy a hacer con este dolor?!

Shelke lloraba como no había llorado en mucho tiempo, su nariz mocosa comenzaba a sonrosarse al igual que el resto de su cara a causa del llanto...Reeve no sabía que hacer, nada de lo que dijera en esos instantes la haría sentir mejor...solo pudo abrazarla contra su pecho y dejar que se descargara en llanto. No sabía cuanto tiempo podría contener las lágrimas, esto era demasiado doloroso...

Reeve: Shelke...tu hermana no querría verte así...ella se sacrificó para que tu fueras feliz...no puedes dejar que su muerte sea en vano...

La niña calmó sus gritos un instante, su respiración era intensa y constante...no sabía que pensar en esos instantes, eran una mezcla de sentimientos demasiado confusos como para llegar a una conclusión adecuada...Reeve la apartó un poco de él, y dirigió su mirada a uno de los escoltas

Reeve: Por favor, llévense a Shelke para el helicóptero, díganle a los demás que traigan una camilla para recoger el cuerpo...yo me quedaré aquí un momento

Escolta: A la orden!

El muchacho ayudó a que Shelke se levantara, y aunque esta parecía una muerta viviente, lograron comenzar a conducirla hacía el helicóptero...ella no mostró ninguna otra reacción...

Reeve la miró con tristeza, quizás no fue lo más adecuado traerla con él...

Él se volvió hacia la cápsula y observó con impotencia y desilusión a la muerta Shalua...no pudo más y al fin sus lágrimas se exteriorizaron deslizándose lentamente por sus mejillas...sin embargo, él sonrió...la expresión de ella era tan...serena, se le veía llena de paz, seguramente, donde quiera que este, estaría descansando tranquilamente.

El hombre se acercó a la cápsula y apoyó una mano sobre uno de los vidrios y la admiró unos instantes...

Reeve: Shalua...quién pensaría que terminarías así?

Un pequeño trinar de pájaros fue lo único que se llegó a escuchar...Reeve se rió más fuerte

Reeve: No sabes...lo mal que me siento...después de haber compartido tantas cosas juntos...y ahora te vas así...jejeje, Recuerdas Shalua?...la vez que nos conocimos?...si, fue en un ascensor...que curioso, nos ocurrieron muchas cosas dentro de los ascensores, te acuerdas?

_**Comienza un flashback**_

(En el cuartel general de la WRO)

Reeve: Buenos Días Shalua!

Shalua: Muy buenos días, Jefe

Reeve: Venga, creí que nos teníamos suficiente confianza, llámame Reeve, mujer!

Shalua: No se verá bien si me refiero a ti de esa forma, ¿qué pensarán mis demás compañeros?

Reeve: Acaso importa? picando un ojo

Shalua: Jejeje, supongo que no...a qué piso vas?

Reeve: Al 4, por favor

_Ambos se montaron en el elevador y este comenzó a subir...de repente las luces del lugar se extinguen y el aparato deja de funcionar_

Shalua: Que pasó?

Altavoces: Les informamos a todos los miembros del cuartel central que hemos tenido un inesperado bajón de energía, por favor mantengan la calma hasta que se reestablezca la situación a la normalidad en la brevedad posible

Reeve: Un bajón eh?

Shalua: O genial! Entonces estamos aquí encerrados?

Reeve: Si, al menos hasta que reestablezcan la energía

Shalua: Cuanto será eso?

Reeve: No creo que tarden mucho

_Para su desgracia, el incidente había ocurrido hace casi una hora, y aún la situación no volvía a la normalidad, Shalua comenzó a desesperarse_

Shalua: ARGG! Y hasta cuando nos tendrán aquí???!!

Reeve: No lo sé...creo que haré un chequeo en el personal de ingeniería eléctrica...

_Shalua estaba sentada en el suelo, sus tacones comenzaron a lastimarla hace rato, sin embargo ahora decidió levantarse e intentar llamar por el botón de alarma_

Shalua: Hola? Hola??, contesten! Estamos atrapados en el elevador, me escuchan?

Reeve: No te esfuerces Shalua, no tenemos energía, ningún sistema sirve sin ella.

Shalua:...

_La mujer se dirigió hacia una de las paredes, en la cual había un espejo y comenzó a arreglarse un poco el cabello en un intento de distracción. Reeve la observaba atento, y en cierto momento se perdió en sus propios pensamientos...esto siempre le pasaba cuando veía a Shalua...no podía evitar mirarla, bueno, es una mujer muy atractiva, debía admitir, pocas mujeres más hermosas había visto en su vida... él perdía la razón cuando la veía caminar por los pasillos con su característica elegancia, se estremecía cuando escuchaba su voz tan provocativa y al mismo tiempo tan angelical, igualmente la admiraba, era una mujer trabajadora, astuta, constante, generosa y cariñosa: Belleza e inteligencia unidas en una sola fémina, él ya había aceptado desde hace algún tiempo que se sentía atraído por ella, pero nunca se lo diría, ella era la científica de la WRO, él su jefe, una relación nada conveniente para la reputación de los dos_

Shalua: mm?...Tengo algo en la cara?

Reeve: Jajajaja, no, solo te estoy viendo...es inevitable no voltear a ver a una mujer tan hermosa como tú

Shalua: Jeje...gracias...

Reeve: Que curioso no?

Shalua: Que cosa?

Reeve: Lo del ascensor...recuerdas que nos conocimos en uno?

Shalua: Claro, como olvidarlo...aunque no fue una presentación muy adecuada que digamos Jajaja

Reeve: Jajaja, sí, estabas muy lastimada

Shalua: A punto de morir, más específicamente

Reeve: Bueno, sí

Shalua: Pero logré sobrevivir gracias a ti...

_Reeve se sonrojó un poco al ver como ella se acercaba un poco a él con ese meneo de caderas tan peculiar en ella que tanto lo enloquecían. Shalua le sonrió_

Shalua: Gracias Reeve...no sé que hubiera sido de mí sin ti...

Reeve: Ehhh...va---vamos, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, te lo había prometido, y caballero que se respeta, nunca defrauda a un dama tan bella!

_Ella se rió dulcemente algo avergonzada por sus halagos. Inesperadamente el elevador comenzó a funcionar de nuevo tomando desprevenida a Shalua, ella resbaló sobre su tacón, pero los fuertes brazos de Reeve llegaron a socorrerla antes de que tocara el piso_

Reeve: Estas bien?

Shalua: Si, no te preoc...

_Se vio imposibilitada para completar la frase...La cara de ella y la de Reeve se encontraban a tan pocos centímetros de distancia que casi podían sentir el aliento del otro...Shalua poco a poco se fue reincorporando, eso sí, nunca despegó la vista de Reeve, ni él de ella...el ambiente se fue cargando de lujuria y sensualidad...allí solos, con todas las luces apagadas e hirviendo en calor...tener a una mujer de las proporciones de Shalua frete a él, no era una misión fácil, intentó controlarse...pero el perfume que irradiaba de la piel de ella embriagó todos sus sentidos haciendo despertar en él poco a poco sus instintos...deslizó la mano por la espalda de ella, haciendo que esta cerrará los ojos disfrutando del contacto, al volverlos a abrir se encontró con la cara de ese hombre, que también la tenía loca desde hace tiempo, más cerca que la última vez, la respiración de ambos se agitó bárbaramente y solo bastó un último atrevimiento por parte de Reeve para que finalmente sus labios se tocaran con sutileza...pero ese roce era demasiado placentero como para dejarlo hasta allí, así que él comenzó a juguetear más apasionadamente sobre su boca, mientras la empujaba hacía un rincón. Shalua se dejó llevar, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y posando sus manos sobre su nuca. Aquel beso que comenzó siendo algo pasivo se transformo en un juego salvaje, en donde la lengua de cada uno jugaba con la del otro. Reeve acariciaba casi de forma animal toda la espalda de la chica, pasaba luego por la parte superior de sus sensuales piernas y siguió por sus moldeadas caderas, su cintura llegando a rozar ligeramente sus pechos. Ella también dejaba que sus manos patinaran por la espalda de él, su nuca, su cuello y su pecho, y casi de manera instintiva mordió el labio inferior de Reeve lujuriosamente, provocando en él un pequeño gemido._

_Hacía tiempo que Reeve no besaba con tanta intensidad a una mujer, detrás de esa carita de ángel que ella tenía, se escondía una fiera seductora, capaz de trastornarlo con uno de sus apasionantes besos y con sus excitantes caricias. Reeve se disponía a bajar sus besos hasta el femenino cuello de ella hasta que inoportunamente el ascensor volvió a moverse, las luces se encendieron y los números en la parte superior del aparato comenzaban a brillar._

_Ambos pararon en seco, jadeando y gimiendo con fuerza, hasta que finalmente cayeron en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se miraron con horror y vergüenza_

Shalua: Oh por Dios!

_Shalua comenzó arreglarse su destartalada bata de laboratorio mientras arreglaba su alborotado cabello como podía. Reeve, también nervioso, se reacomodaba sus ropas y su cabello, Shalua entonces comenzó a limpiarle las manchas de lápiz labial que había dejado estampada en toda la cara del hombre. Lograron arreglarse medianamente antes de llegar al piso del destino. Fuera del elevador esperaban varios soldados, para comprobar que ambos estuviesen bien_

Soldado: Jefe! Doctora Rui! Se encuentran bien?

Reeve: Eh----si! Mejor que nunca

Shalua: o//o

Soldado: Mm? Disculpe mi imprudencia señor, pero...eso que tiene en el cuello es pintura de labios?

_Los cuerpos de ambos se paralizaron...Reeve sin embargo, logró tomar una pose autoritaria_

Reeve: Acaso lo contrate para hacer preguntas estúpidas?! Vaya de vuelta a su unidad! Y que un apagón así no vuelva a suceder!

Soldados: Eh--- SI SEÑOR!

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Reeve posó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios, recordando aún el sabor tan incomparable de los besos de aquella mujer...a la que tanto había amado...y que ahora debía sepultar...

Reeve: Descansa en paz...Shalua Rui...

------------------------------------------------------

_**Fin del capítulo 7**_


	8. Sensaciones descongeladas

_**Capítulo 8: Sensaciones descongeladas**_

El día de hoy no era un día normal, aunque la rutina afirmara lo contrario; como todas las mañanas en el Séptimo Cielo se había madrugado, se había desayunado y se había procedido a abrir sus puertas al público. Marlene y Denzel se habían ido rezongando, como siempre, al colegio escoltados por Barret, quien luego iría a su nuevo espacio laboral de mecánica. Tifa se instaló desde muy tempranas horas detrás del mostrador para comenzar a atender a los clientes que llegaban, Shelke la ayudaba con los platos. Todo parecía igual que siempre, sin embargo habían un par de cosas que hacían de este día algo no tan normal.

Cloud hacía ya dos días que no dormía en la tienda, él simplemente se limitó a llamar a Tifa por su celular e informarle que Cid le había encomendado ir a Cañón Cosmo para que le buscara unos novedosos materiales que Red XIII le había conseguido para la construcción de su aeropuerto. Esto había calmado un poco a Tifa, sin embargo, la molestia que le causó tan repentino trabajo y el hecho de que Cloud no se haya tomado ni unos instantes para avisarles personalmente de su viaje la mantenía de mal humor gran parte del día. A veces sin querer hablaba con los niños en un tono de voz demasiado alto a pesar de que ellos no hubieran hecho nada malo. La verdad es que desde hace tiempo que Tifa ya no era la misma, vivía en una amargura permanente que ni ella misma podía aplacar, y eso ya estaba comenzando a acarrearle problemas con sus demás compañeros.

Por otro lado, este día también era diferente para Vincent, extrañamente Reeve no le había informado sobre ninguna misión para él, y eso que ya casi era mediodía. Pensó que tal vez finalmente había tenido un poco de consideración con él, pues el pistolero había trabajado desde muy temprano y hasta altas horas de la noche junto con la WRO la última semana, incluyendo sábado y domingo. Así que luego de almorzar, Vincent decidió aprovechar su racha de suerte yéndose a caminar por las calles de Edge, a ver si tal vez encontraba algún lugar sin ruido y en contacto con la naturaleza para descansar.

Su tarea se hizo difícil, Edge es una ciudad pequeña, pero totalmente hecha de metal, totalmente industrializada, era extraño encontrarse con áreas verdes, a excepción de los menudos parques infantiles. Ciertamente en ese lugar no tendría la paz que tanto quería con ese montón de chiquillos gritando y brincando de un lado a otro.

No le quedó de otra que transitar las calles de la mini metrópolis, era la oportunidad perfecta para aprender más sobre la juventud de ahora. La verdad es que la gente de Edge era algo monótona, todos caminaban por las aceras mirando fijamente hacia algún punto del espacio, nadie parecía mantener una conversación con otras personas, a menos que fuera por el celular, parecían unos robots que deambulaban por las calles, como si hubieran sido programados para dirigirse directamente a un lugar especifico sin distracciones. Analizando esta situación Vincent logró darse cuenta que él y los del Séptimo Cielo no eran tan diferentes a esas personas; todas las mañanas se encontraban con una rutina impuesta por quien sabe quien, la cual todos debían acatar al pie de la letra...¿qué hacía él todos los días?, se levantaba, se aseaba, se vestía, desayunaba, se iba a donde Reeve le ordenara y allí trabajaba el resto del día, con un pequeñísimo receso para almorzar y finalmente regresar muy tarde a un lugar que ni siquiera era su casa, darse nuevamente una ducha, cenar y preparar su almuerzo para el día siguiente, y por último abalanzarse sobre su cama sin piedad derrotado por el cansancio...y lo peor, era que ese nuevo estilo de vida él mismo se lo había impuesto, se sintió como cuando estaba en Shinra, cuando todo era tan automático y monótono...¿eso era ser un mortal¿tener que someterse a una rutina y quitar al que se atraviese en tu camino para lograr lo que quieres?...¿tener que hacer cosas que no te gustan para poder ganarte la vida en un mundo donde la esencia es solo el dinero?...Vincent pensó que después de pasados más de 30 años y luego de la catástrofe de Meteorito tal vez el mundo había cambiado...pero no, todo era igual que antes...los mortales nunca aprenden de sus errores...Vincent siempre soñó con volver a ser normal, pero no para estar en esta diaria porquería, él quería algo más, no quería seguir el mismo patrón de todos, su mortalidad no quería vivirla de esa manera...

Sus pensamientos se vieron destrozados cuando un repique proveniente de su celular lo hizo reaccionar. Él cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras levantaba la tapa de su teléfono...había recibido un mensaje de voz...y de la persona que menos deseaba ver en estos momentos...

Voz de Reeve: Vincent, tengo un trabajo para ti, necesito que vengas a la estación donde Cid está construyendo el aeropuerto, esta cerca del rancho de chocobos, lo verás fácilmente, te espero, y no tardes!...Tuesti fuera.

El caballero rechinó sus dientes con rabia al cerrar la tapa con fuerza

Vincent: Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad...

No tenía otra opción, a pesar de todas las conclusiones a las que había llegado hace rato, Vincent debía admitir una cosa, en su actual condición no podía seguir vagabundeando por el mundo, necesitaba una casa, y no podía seguir invadiendo por más tiempo la de Cloud y Tifa, debía independizarse en ese aspecto, así que lo único que le quedaba era trabajar como un burro para poder conseguir el dinero y mínimo alquilar un apartamento.

Con más flojera que nunca, se dispuso a devolverse sobre sus pasos a la tienda para buscar el chocobo...

Vincent: Debería considerar la idea de comprarme un auto también...

------------------------------------------------------

Cloud había sido considerado antes de irse de viaje, prefirió dejar a la chocobita Kiara en el bar por si Vincent la necesitaba para ir a trabajar, prácticamente ahora el jinete de Kiara era el pistolero...Cloud se había ido en un avión que Cid le había prestado junto con un piloto que lo condujera.

Y así Vincent emprendió su camino hacía las cercanías del rancho de chocobos, teniendo que pasar por muy cerca de Kalm...el pequeño poblado que había sido destruido hace varios meses por los Deep Ground Solidiers. Muchos de sus habitantes habían muerto...Vincent sintió lastima por ellos...ese pueblo era tan distinto a Edge, allí todo era más pacífico y la gente se caracterizaba por su generosidad y solidaridad...definitivamente si tuviera que escoger algún lugar donde vivir, una de sus primeras opciones hubiera sido Kalm, desgraciadamente estaba tan destruida que por ahora ese ideal era imposible.

Gracias a la rapidez de Kiara, no tomó mucho tiempo llegar al lugar de la cita; efectivamente había una pequeña edificación cercana al rancho de chocobos, a los lejos se veían algunos miembros de la WRO, ese debía ser el lugar.

Al llegar allí, Vincent desmontó a Kiara mientras era recibido con un saludo militar por parte de algunos soldados, ellos se llevaron a la chocobita y amarraron sus riendas a un poste para que no se escapara.

Vincent¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Reeve?

Soldado: Ehh... no he visto al Comandante el día de hoy... y ustedes?

Resto de los soldados: No...

Vincent: Él me ha citado aquí¿cómo es posible que no este?...o es que me toman por tonto?...

Soldado: eh... NO SEÑOR!!! Como puede pensar eso!!! Por amor a Dios!!!...en serio hoy no hemos visto al señor Reeve, ni siquiera a Cait Sith!!

El chico le respondió con más miedo que respeto, el cual se incrementó cuando la mirada del Ex turco se volvió más severa

Soldado: SE LO JURO!!! Pero si quiere puede hablar con el señor Cid!!! Él si está aquí!

Vincent: Bien, donde esta?

Soldado: Siga este camino y cruce a la derecha señor! Allí encontrará un mostrador, ahí esta el Capitán Cid!

Sin decir ni siquiera las gracias el pistolero se dirigió hacia dicho sitio ante la mirada asustadiza del resto de los soldados. Sin lugar a dudas esa llamadita de Reeve había hecho que el humor de Vincent se transformara en un asco.

Mientras se adentraba en el largo pasillo no podía evitar recordar lo molesto que estaba, cada día que pasaba odiaba más a Reeve...pero los rasgos rabiosos en el rostro de Vincent se tornaron milagrosamente más suaves al ver pasar a una chica con la cual no había intercambiado palabras desde hace más de una semana. Se detuvo en seco al observarla caminar por el mismo pasillo que él, solo que en dirección contraria, ella también lo miró con aquellos ojos grisáceos fúricos y a la vez nostálgicos...él esperó a que ella se acercará...

Vincent: Yuffie!

Dijo él intentando detenerla, pero ella lo esquivo ágilmente dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado ignorándolo en su totalidad...él simplemente observó como se alejaba...toda la semana había sido igual, desde aquella escena de desconfianza por lo ocurrido con la materia Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, Yuffie no le había dirigido ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera se volteaba a verlo. Él había intentado varias veces hablar con ella, pero esta siempre lo ignoraba.

Nuevamente como lo había hecho todos los días anteriores intentó entablar una conversación con ella y la siguió

Vincent: Yuffie, espere!

La chica siguió su camino como si nada

Vincent: No se haga la sorda, tengo derecho a explicarle!

Ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y algo entristecida aceleró el paso

Vincent: Yuffie! Usted y yo tenemos que hablar!

Finalmente la ninja se paró en seco en la entrada del edificio, aunque aún seguía dándole la espalda al pistolero, cerca de ella estaba el joven soldado que había recibido a Vincent

Yuffie: Oye tu!

Soldado: Quien?...Yo?

Yuffie: SI! Tu novato! Ven para acá!

El muchacho se dirigió rápidamente hacia la ninja

Soldado: Que desea señorita Yuffie?

Yuffie: Quiero que le digas a este señor que yo no deseo entablar ninguna conversación con él, entre él y yo ya todo está claro!

Y apartando de un empujón al soldadito se fue de allí martillando el suelo con sus pies.

Soldado: OOU...eh...ya escuchó no?

Vincent: Si, ya escuche...

Dijo él con voz prepotente, seguidamente se giró sobre sí mismo y prosiguió su camino. El joven soldado aún no parecía entender del todo.

Esta escenita ocurrida con Yuffie, solo hizo que la rabia de Vincent aumentara un poco más¿Qué se creía ella¿No podía dejar las tonterías infantiles y escucharlo solo cinco minutos?...

Vincent: Ya basta de estupideces, no seguiré humillándome ante ella, se acabo!

Entre rabieta y rabieta finalmente llegó al mostrador que le habían mencionado, efectivamente, allí estaba Cid dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra

Cid: Muévanse montón de incompetentes!!! No estamos jugando a tomar té con muñequitas de trapo y peluches!! Estamos montando una empresa señores! Así que dejen de quejarse como quinceañeras y pónganse a trabajar de una puta vez!!

Vincent: Cid...

Cid: HEY! Tu! El raquítico!!! Mueve esas mierdas de allí y sácalas al patio! Y tú! El inútil de allá! Mueve ese culo y acaba con esa pieza de metal!

Vincent: Cid...

Cid: Y tu, la muñequita de porcelana, tráeme un café!!!

Vincent: CID!

Cid: Eh?!! AH??! Policía le juró que yo no quise...!!! Ah! Pero si es mi buen amigo Vincent Valentine! Jejeje! Como estás compañero!?

Vincent: No tan bien, sabe donde está Reeve?

Cid: Bah! Tu siempre tienes una desgracia encima, alégrate hombre!

Vincent: Me alegraré cuando encuentre a Reeve...

Cid: Y cuál es el afán? Te debe dinero?

Vincent: Además de eso, me ha llamado para que haga un nuevo trabajo, pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado

Cid: Y ni lo sigas intentando que aquí no está!, pero ese idiota debe venir más tarde

Vincent: Y entonces para que demonios me ha citado aquí!!!??????

Cid: Mmmm...no lo sé...

Vincent suspiró enojado, como es posible que su primer día de descanso Reeve lo hubiera interrumpido de la forma como lo hizo y luego no se apareciera!!!

Vincent: Definitivamente odio a Reeve!

Cid: Comparto tu dolor...pero en fin...y por que esa cara, eh?

Vincent: Nací con esta cara...

Cid: No me refiero a eso idiota! Porque tan molesto? No es normal verte alterado

Vincent: Y como quiere que me encuentre?, finalmente disfrutaba de un día de descanso y ahora viene ese ¡!!!!...señor y me lo arruina todo!

Cid: Bueno sí, pero no es la primera vez que lo hace, no es para tanto!

Vincent volvió su mirada furica hacia otro lugar del salón, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al ver nuevamente a la pequeña ninja pasando por debajo del marco de la puerta con un sobre amarillo en su mano. Esta al notar la presencia del pistolero se detiene un momento gruñendo molesta, sin embargo, su día no seguiría siendo estorbado por él, así que siguió avanzando hacia donde estaba Cid, haciendo como si Vincent no existiera.

Yuffie: Toma anciano, este es el presupuesto de la pista de aterrizaje

Cid: Gracias mocosa! Esto es lo que necesitaba, ahora lárgate!

Yuffie le sacó la lengua con desprecio y seguidamente se dispuso a salir con un meneito muy cómico de señorita. Vincent no le quitó la vista de encima ni un momento, su expresión nuevamente se había suavizado para dar paso a una ligera nostalgia.

Cid: Esa niñata!!!! ARGGG!!!! Es insoportable!!!...Vincent?

Vincent seguía mirando debajo del marco de la puerta

Cid: Tierra a Vincent!! Hola???!

Vincent: EH?... aja...me decía?

Cid: Coño, que es lo que te pasa?!

Vincent bajó ligeramente su mirada al suelo, intentando pasar por alto la pregunta

Cid¿?...ajajajajajaja!!! Ya sé por donde va la cosa!

Vincent¿?

Cid: Te pasó algo con Yuffie?

Vincent reaccionó algo molesto...acaso era tan obvio la incomodidad que sentía ante la actitud de la ninja?

Vincent: Me he peleado con ella

Cid: OH! Pero que novedad!

El sarcasmo en la voz de Cid provocó en el pistolero una mirada severa y notablemente molesta

Vincent: Sabe que?, si Reeve no está aquí yo me largo!

Cid: Hey! Vamos solo era una broma!...venga, te está aplicando la ley del hielo no?

Vincent: Sí...ni siquiera me permite hablarle

Cid: Y ahora que le hiciste?

Vincent: Yo no le hice nada! Es ella que todo lo mal interpreta! Pensó que desconfié de ella por lo que ocurrió con la dichosa materia esa!

Cid: mmmmm...y no fue así?...

Vincent levantó una ceja extrañado...aquella pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido...él se había justificado afirmando que Yuffie había mal interpretado todo, que por él hacerle una simple pregunta ella lo había tomado a mal y se había molestado...¿pero era eso verdad?...en el fondo Vincent si había desconfiado de Yuffie, por su mente si había pasado la idea de que ella les había robado esa materia...y él al enterarse que no había sido así se sintió tan miserable que prefirió excusarse de esa forma para que no le afectara tanto...pero ahora era que se estaba dando cuenta de eso...Yuffie tenía todas las razones del mundo para estar molesta...pero siendo Vincent tan orgulloso...¿sería capaz de pedirle perdón?

Cid: Ves que no dices nada...

Vincent:...

Cid: En fin, si yo fuera tu hubiera pensado igual, Yuffie no tiene los mejores antecedente a su favor

Es verdad...ella les había robado una vez...pero ella había cambiado...hace tiempo Vincent le había dicho eso a la ninja...y ahora su contradicción era tan fuerte...se sentía tan mal por lo ocurrido...

Vincent: Tal vez...pero eso no justifica nada...tendré que disculparme

Cid¿?!! Vincent Valentine disculpándose!!? Ja! Eso tengo que verlo!

Vincent: Ya basta!

Cid: Ok, Ok, era una broma, vale?

Vincent:...

Cid: Pues te advierto que no será fácil, la chica esta realmente molesta, y con lo cabeza dura que es, dudo que quiera siquiera mirarte

Vincent: Y cree que no lo sé?

Cid: Vale, vale, no te molestes...Dios, te saldrá una úlcera!

Vincent: ¬¬

Cid: AH! Casi se me olvida!

Vincent observaba extrañado a Cid mientras éste se dirigía detrás del mostrador y sacaba algunos papeles. Comenzó a ojearlos ante la mirada interrogativa del pistolero, minutos luego, Cid mostró una sonrisa triunfante, al parecer había encontrado el documento que buscaba

Cid: Aquí esta!

Vincent¿Qué es?

Cid: Es una dirección para un trabajo. En el continente nevado han hallado algunos materiales bastantes particulares, que según un amigo ingeniero que tengo por allá, son justamente lo que ando buscando para la reconstrucción del Shera!

Vincent: Aja... y?

Cid: Pues que como sabrás, yo soy un hombre sumamente ocupado, y no tengo tiempo para perderme en ese continente de mierda y que se me congele el culo, así que me preguntaba si tal vez tu podrías ir...

Vincent: A cambio de qué?

Cid: Maldito tacaño! Después de más de 3 años conociéndonos vienes y me tratas de esa forma! Por supuesto que no será de gratis! El pago que ofrece la WRO es bastante jugoso

Vincent: De cuanto estamos hablando?

Cid: Mira

Cid acercó el pedazo de papel a Vincent y le señaló con el dedo el lugar en donde estaba escrito el monto, el pistolero abrió sus ojos sorprendido, parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse de que lo que veía no era un engaño

Cid: Jajaja! Te quedaste sin palabras eh?

Vincent: Que extraño...no es normal que la organización ofrezca esa cantidad

Cid: Si, pero nadie se había ofrecido a hacerlo, todo el mundo le tiene fobia a Iciclos por el bendito cráter ese, además, como te lo dije, el frío es del demonio

Vincent: Vale, por esa suma de dinero acepto

Cid: Muy bien Valentine! Trato hecho

Cid extendió su mano como prueba de que el negocio estaba cerrado, Vincent también extendió la suya y se dieron un fuerte apretón.

Cid: Perfecto! Y no te preocupes por el transporte, te prestaremos una nave aérea para que te vayas con toda comodidad!

Vincent: Vale...y cuando empiezo?

Cid: Eh...pues eso tendría que hablarlo con Reeve, ya sabes, este negocio no es solo mío

Vincent: Comprendo, y cuando cree que llegará?

Cid: Ya es hora de que estuviera aquí, el condenado ese!

Y como si hubiera leído los pensamientos del piloto, al rato entró Reeve en el lugar con una carpeta en mano...sin embargo no venía solo, venía acompañado de la ninja Yuffie, quien había rogado a todos los dioses del Olimpo para que Vincent ya no estuviese en el mostrador...al parecer las divinidades no estaban hoy de su parte.

Reeve: Vincent! Al fin apareces!

Vincent: Acabas de robar las palabras que iban a salir de mi boca¿para qué diablos me dejaste ese maldito mensaje de voz, si ni siquiera habías llegado aquí?

Reeve: Eh?...pues era para ofrecerte un trabajo, pero ese mensaje te lo envié muy temprano

Vincent: No puede ser posible lo que dices, el mensaje me llego después de las 12 del mediodía

Reeve: mmmmm...que extraño, debe haber problemas con la línea...

Vincent: En fin, no importa¿cuál es el fulano trabajo?

Reeve: Oh! Pues en vista de que no llegabas, supuse que no podías y se lo he ofrecido a Yuffie, y ella ha aceptado

Vincent arqueó una ceja y dirigió su mirada a la chica algo molesto, ella lo sabía, pero prefirió seguir ignorándolo.

Cid: Bueno, no importa Vince! Ya tienes el trabajo de Iciclos¿de qué te quejas?

Reeve: COMO¿¿Te refieres a la búsqueda de las partes áreas en el continente nevado??

Cid: Si...porque?

Reeve: Sabes que debes consultarme primero!, ese es justo el trabajo que acaba de aceptar Yuffie!

Vincent y Yuffie: QUE???!!!!!!

Ambos se miraron asqueados, aunque en el fondo Vincent se alegró un poco, era la primera vez en toda la semana que Yuffie volteaba a verlo...aunque no fuera en la mejor situación posible

Cid: Maldita sea! Acabo de cerrar trato con el chico! Iba a decírtelo cuando llegaras!

Reeve: Y yo acabo de cerrar trato con Yuffie!

Cid: Joder!! No habías dicho que le ofreciera la misión a él??!

Reeve: Si!, pero como se tardó en llegar tuve que buscar a otra persona! Esta misión es importante y hay que hacerla rápido!

Yuffie: Así es! Así que se joden los dos! El trabajo es mío!

Vincent: Oigan! Yo no tengo la culpa de que no me llegara el mensaje a tiempo!

Reeve: mmmm...en eso tienes razón...

Yuffie: Reeve!!!! Ahora te pondrás de su parte??!!

Reeve: Oye, yo no he dicho eso!

Cid: Pero el muchacho tiene razón! Es culpa de la cochina línea!

Yuffie: Ese no es problema mío!!

Cid: Condenada mocosa!!!

Yuffie: Anciano decrépito!!!

Parecía que entre la mirada de Cid y Yuffie se producía un rayo proveniente de su ira

Reeve: Muy bien ya basta de peleas! Tengo una idea!

Cid, Vincent y Yuffie: CUAL!!?

Reeve: OO!!! Esta bien no me maten!...ejem...que tal si van los dos juntos?

Yuffie: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Porque siempre me haces esto???!!!! Me niego!!!!!!

Cid: Oye niña, deja tus malcriadeces, o prefieres perder este trabajo?

Yuffie: Con semejante paga?? Ni loca!!!

Reeve: Entonces, no hay problema, harán pareja!

Yuffie se acercó a Reeve con pasos tan pesados que los chicos sintieron como un sismo comenzaba a producirse, la chica se puso de puntillas y tomó a Reeve por el cuello de su camisa arrastrándolo hacia abajo para verlo cara a cara

Yuffie: Mira maldito embustero!! Me tienes harta, sabes? Cual es tu afán de que siempre haga de compañera de este imbésil, ah???!!! Que quieres, que nos casemos y te hagamos padrino de bodas o que???!!!!

Reeve: Bueno en realidad yo...

Yuffie: Pues te informó que ni obligándome a estar las 24 hora del día con él lo lograras!!! Entiendes??! Así que déjame vivir en paz!!!!!

Vincent solo escuchaba en silencio, Yuffie estaba más molesta de lo que él creía, era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar de esa manera¿cómo demonios podría aclarar las cosas con ella así?...sin embargo, esto era un asunto laboral...recordó su norma de no mezclar sentimientos con el trabajo, y salió en su propia defensa

Vincent: Si no quiere realizar el trabajo conmigo no me importa, lo que si le aseguro es que no renunciaré a este contrato, ni aunque haga estallar la tercera guerra mundial, usted más que nadie sabe que necesito el dinero.

Yuffie aún no se volteaba a encararlo; todos pudieron notar sin dificultad la ira que recorría la sangre de la ninja¿qué podía hacer ahora¿Renunciar al trabajo y darle el gusto a Vincent?...¿O tragarse su orgullo e ir con él?...

Cid: Si estas tan molesta con él, no tienen necesidad de hablarse, solo recojan el montón de cachivaches y regresen sin más jaleo!

Yuffie calló un instante; sus puños permanecían cerrados y fuertemente apretados, estaba cabizbaja...¿Qué debía hacer?...

Reeve: Que les parece si les doy la cantidad acordada a cada uno? Así no tienen que repartirse nada...te parece Yuffie?

Reeve era más astuto de lo que todos creían, él sabia que con un anzuelo así la ninja aceptaría ir hasta con el mismísimo Sephiroth...por esa cantidad de gils valía la pena todo...

Yuffie: (Suspiro)...Vale, Ok, acepto...PERO ADVIERTO UNA COSA!!! Solo he aceptado por el dinero! No tengo intenciones de dirigirle la palabra a este señor!

Vincent la miró con su característica neutralidad intentando aparentar que no le afectaba lo que ella decía...

Vincent: Haga lo que le plazca...

Reeve: Bien, asunto resuelto! Aquí tienen un adelanto de su sueldo

Reeve les lanzó un par de sobres que tenía dentro de su carpeta, uno a cada uno, Vincent lo atajó con gran agilidad, por el contrario a Yuffie casi se le cae...razón por la cual su rabia aumentó unos grados...¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser mejor que ella?

Cid: Muy bien! Entonces, comenzaremos mañana!

Yuffie y Vincent: Mañana?!

Cid: Que están sordos!? SI! Mañana!, los quiero aquí bien temprano para que aborden la nave aérea

Yuffie: Nave aérea??!!! Reeve no mencionaste nada de eso!

Reeve: Y como pretendías llegar? En chocobo? Te tomaría un siglo!

Cid: El piloto los llevará hasta las cercanías de Iciclos, ustedes deberán llegar hasta el pueblo y recoger los materiales, luego los buscaremos al día siguiente

Vincent: Día siguiente?!

Cid: Pues si! No creerán que los esperaremos hasta que recojan las cosas!

Yuffie: Eso quiere decir que...pasaremos la noche allá...juntos??!!

Reeve: Y cual es el problema? Tengo entendido que ustedes duermen en la misma habitación en el Séptimo Cielo, deberían estar acostumbrados!

Genial! Esto es genial! Ahora que la ninja no quería ver a Vincent ni en pintura debía viajar con él, trabajar con él y para rematar dormir con él!!!...aunque a Vincent no parecía importarle mucho, como había dicho Reeve, estos últimos meses habían dormido en la misma habitación...no había nada de nuevo

Yuffie: Leviatán!! Ten piedad de esta humilde servidora!!, Tanto me odias acaso??

Cid: Así que como verán, deberán traer una muda de ropa y todas la cosillas que ustedes necesiten

Reeve: Y sin olvidar los trajes de nieve!! En el cuarto de atrás tenemos una gran variedad para que escojan!

Vincent: Vaya...y así afirman que no tienen presupuesto...

Cid: Muy bien, creo que eso es todo lo que deben saber! Así que rompan filas!

Vincent y Yuffie mostraron su peor cara de asco, y casi sincrónicamente volvieron su vista a Reeve, quien solo les sonreía con exageración...sin decir nada más la ninja se fue del lugar notablemente molesta; al rato salió también Vincent, después de asegurarse que la chica ya no estaba por los alrededores

Reeve: Jejejeje...misión cumplida Cid, la mentira de la llamada ha sido espectacular!

Cid: Jajajaja! Veremos si después de esto seguirán peleados!

Reeve: Que mejor oportunidad para aceptar sus sentimientos??

Cid: Pero...Reeve, tu crees que entre esos dos pueda...ocurrir algo?

Reeve: No creo...ESTOY SEGURO!!! Jajaja!!!

------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar al bar, Yuffie subió las escaleras con notable furia y malcriades, ante las miradas exaltadas de Tifa y los clientes, tanto así que los pocos minutos que duró su estadía en la parte baja de la tienda todos permanecieron en absoluto silencio, Yuffie enojada era más peligrosa que la misma Arma Última en acción!

Entre rechinar de dientes y maldiciones, la ninja entró en su cuarto, tomó una enorme mochila que utilizaba para sus largos viajes y seguidamente se dirigió al armario para sacar de él algunas de las ropas que llevaría en su equipaje. Aunque en realidad no le estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que hacia, toda su concentración se centraba en lo idiota que era Reeve con sus insistencias de que Vincent y ella tuvieran todas sus misiones juntos, ya que, según él, habían sido el mejor dúo que había visto en años. La chica aún no terminaba de entender eso...¿Cómo es posible que hicieran buen equipo cuando ni siquiera él le tenía la suficiente confianza a ella?...¿Acaso la incompatibilidad que existe entre ambos no esta más clara que el agua?, desde que tuvo su primer encuentro con el pistolero siempre había sido igual, una pelea permanente por su diversidad de caracteres, ella simplemente no podía soportar su manera de hablar, caminar, vestirse, y sobre todo, esa manía que tenía de siempre terminar con una pose triunfante ante todo, como si quisiera presumir su superioridad...y como ella sabía de sobra, él no soportaba sus malcriadeces y sobre todo NO CONFIABA EN ELLA...

Quizás eso era lo que más le afectaba, ella a pesar de todas sus diferencias, siempre había tenido confianza en él, no importaba la situación, sabía que Vincent siempre estaría allí para ayudar, y no solamente a ella, sino también al resto de Avalancha...entonces¿porqué él no podía creer en ella¿por qué tanta desconfianza?...Él nunca me perdonara lo que les hice con las materias... pensó dentro de sí...si, seguro que era por eso, todos sus problemas habían comenzado con materia, y esta vez, era la materia nuevamente la responsable de un pleito de esa magnitud...

Y ahora...debía ir a ese continente que tanto detestaba, en una nave aérea que tanto la mareaba, con ese infeliz que tanto la enfadaba y lo peor!...pasar con él una noche a solas...tal vez esta era la idea que más la mortificaba...¿pero porqué?...si todas las noches pasadas había compartido cuarto con él...¿porqué esta vez las cosas resultarían diferentes?...Quizás porque estarían solos, no sería lo mismo que estar en el bar, donde todos se enteran de lo que le pasa a el otro...esta vez estarían completamente solos...y esa idea la aterraba...y no sabía porqué...

Cuando terminó de aventar todas las ropas escogidas contra su cama, se dispuso a meterlas sin delicadeza de ninguna índole en su bolso, el cual intentó cerrar, pero casi al llegar la cremallera hasta el final, ésta se atoró obstinadamente. No importaron los esfuerzos de la ninja por intentar cerrar su mochila por completo, así que un poco más molesta de lo que había llegado, arrojó el estúpido maletín hacía la puerta produciendo un ruido bastante alarmante. Ella jadeó unos minutos, para seguidamente cerrar sus ojos y abalanzarse sobre su almohada...debía tranquilizarse...tenía que guardar fuerzas para seguir enojada con Vincent mañana XD

Yuffie: Todo sea por esos cochinos gils!

Así es...todo era por el dinero...o al menos eso creía ella...

------------------------------------------------------

Saludado por el sol mañanero, Cid encendió su primer cigarro del día; eran como las 10:30 de la mañana...un total logro para el piloto, normalmente a esta hora ya había encendido dos y hasta tres...

Reeve: Es duro, eh Cid?

Cid: Y que lo digas! Desde que era un adolescente revoltoso he fumado, y ahora viene mi mujer a decirme que tengo que dejarlo porque le afecta a...

Justo antes de terminar la frase hicieron su aparición el pistolero y su compañera, ambos exageradamente serios y hasta asqueados.

Cid: Basta ya de niñerías! Recuerden que esto es una misión importante, arriba esos ánimos!

Ni Yuffie, ni Vincent siquiera abrieron la boca para que alguna palabra saliera de ella, la expresión en sus rostros era más que suficiente

Cid: ...BAH! Me tienen harto! Tomen la jodida dirección a la que deben ir a buscar la chatarra!

Y le dio la hoja de papel a Vincent, quién la dobló con cuidado y la guardó en su bolsillo.

Cid: Ahora suban sus malditos traseros a esa nave y vayan a enfriar sus pensamientos en Iciclos!!!

Reeve: Jajaja! Buena esa Cid!

Cid: No era un chiste idiota!!!!

El hombre de ojos carmesí prefirió subir de una vez, cualquier cosa era mejor que calarse una discusión tan estúpida entre esos dos. Al parecer Yuffie pensó lo mismo, pues lo siguió inmediatamente.

La compuerta no había terminado de cerrarse cuando ya las hélices de la nave comenzaron a girar, indicando que pronto despegarían.

Vincent miró un momento por una ventanilla, y pudo observar como Reeve y Cid se reían estrepitosamente mientras se despedían con señas...¿Qué planearían estos locos esta vez?, pensó con cierta intriga...tratándose de ellos dos, podía esperarse cualquier cosa.

El muchacho se giró sobre sí mismo y le echó un vistazo al vehículo volador, era bastante pequeño comparado con El Shera, pero mucho más grande que todos los aviones que habían utilizado últimamente. Tenía un ancho pasillo que conducía hacía la sala del piloto, también habían un par de puertitas, Vincent supuso que eran habitaciones, también habían unas escaleras que conducían hacía la parte exterior de la nave donde se podía visualizar todo el paisaje. Vagamente pasó por su mente el recuerdo de la nave Viento Fuerte, este avioncito se parecía mucho a la primera nave que tuvo Avalancha, en donde habían compartido tantas cosas...Vincent nunca se sintió tan integrado con el grupo como cuando estaban en el Viento Fuerte, allí había pasado unos de sus mejores momentos cuando era inmortal...por otro lado, la pequeña ninja no estaba pensando en cosas tan bonitas como Vincent...no habían pasado ni 10 minutos desde que dejaron de tocar suelo y ya estaba mareadísima, por ello se había metido en una de las habitaciones que allí había y se había acostado sobre una de las camas, se quedó mirando el techo unos instantes, hasta que un nuevo espasmo estomacal la hizo retorcerse...tal vez Cait tenía razón...debía comenzar a buscar un lugar donde ofrecieran terapias para su problema --U

Vincent recorría la nave con tranquilidad y curiosidad, ya había dejado sus maletas en una de la habitaciones, por suerte no había sido la misma que escogió Yuffie. Caminó sobre el pequeño puente que guiaba hacía la sala de engranaje, allí había varios empleados asegurándose de que todo marchara bien; la verdad no había nada más interesante ahí, así que se dirigió hasta la sala del piloto; allí fue recibido por varios miembros de la organización, con algunos había compartido tiempo en el cementerio de trenes y en la Guerra de Midgar contra Omega. El piloto le pareció conocido...claro! era uno de los chicos que los habían acompañado en el Viento Fuerte! Él joven lo saludó desde su posición con una mano, pues la otra estaba ocupada con el timón, y Vincent le devolvió el saludo asintiendo con la cabeza...ya había pasado algo de tiempo, aunque no el suficiente como para que llegaran, el continente nevado no quedaba tan lejos, sin embargo esta nave no era tan rápida como lo había sido el Viento Fuerte, así que debían esperar un poco más de lo que estaban acostumbrados.

------------------------------------------------------

El aire frío comenzó a invadir la sensible piel de la ninja, quien se fue despertando poco a poco ante aquella sensación que tanto le desagradaba...Yuffie es nativa de Wutai, una tierra en donde difícilmente hace frío, por ello no estaba acostumbrada a ese estado climático y las bajas temperaturas la sacaban de sus casillas, a esto se le sumaba los aún persistentes malestares estomacales que la estaban agobiando, desesperada salió del cuarto en busca de información.

Cerca encontró a uno de los ingenieros encargado de la sala de engranajes, y no chisteó en preguntar

Yuffie: Hey! Señor!

Ingeniero¡! No me digas señor, que no soy tan viejo!

Yuffie: Si, Si, como sea, sabes por casualidad por donde vamos?

Ingeniero: Ya estamos cerca de Iciclos, como recomendación le diría que se vaya poniendo su traje de nieve, no pretenderá salir con esas ropas, o sí?

Yuffie se miró a sí misma un momento, es verdad, su camisa escotada y sus cortos shorts no eran precisamente el mejor atuendo para esta clase de clima, le agradeció con una pequeña reverencia al ingeniero y se fue nuevamente al cuarto para cambiarse.

Buscó dentro de su mochila la ropa que Reeve le había permitido escoger el día anterior...la verdad es que no había buenas opciones en el perchero, el tío tenía gustos pésimos, pero había logrado decidirse por un sweater color ocre, con un cuello alto, el cual le cubría parte de la cara, así como la capa de Vincent, estaba forrado en una especie de tela felpuda, como la de los peluches y por la parte posterior colgaban un par de cintas las cuales tenían en su punta otra bola de felpa; también tenía unos pantalones verde oscuro que le quedaban un poco grandes, pero que más da...sus botas realmente si le gustaban, de por sí ella tenía una obsesión con ese tipo de calzados, en Wutai tenía toda una colección de botas, todas de distinto tamaño y color...esta vez tenía unas color azul adornadas con unas cintas con esferas en sus puntas, se ajustaban con una cremallera, aunque la ninja no la había subido del todo para darle un estilo más rebelde. Por último tomó sus orejeras rojas y sus guantes también azules para completar su atuendo.

Poco a poco sintió como la nave comenzaba a descender para su completo alivio, cerró su bolso con cremallera defectuosa y salió corriendo de allí lo más rápido que pudo esperando salir pronto de esta pesadilla.

En efecto, las puertillas comenzaban a abrirse, y allí se encontraba esperando Vincent, quien había estado todo el viaje preguntándose donde se había metido Yuffie, pero en realidad prefirió no ir en su búsqueda queriendo así evitar otro rechazo por parte de ella. Cuando las compuertas terminaron de descender, la ninja salió volada hacía fuera de la nave ante la sorpresa y a la vez alivio de Vincent. Él hizo lo mismo, aunque con más calma, al mismo tiempo que miraba a la ninja perdido, esta siguió sin prestarle atención.

Piloto: Señor Vincent, señorita Yuffie, ya estamos, no pudimos parar más cerca porque la nieve no nos los permite, así que tendrán que andar hasta Iciclos.

Yuffie: Vale, no me importa, con tal de no tener que montarme en esa cosa hasta mañana!

Piloto: En efecto, vendremos mañana a buscarlos, el Capitán Cid les mandará un mensaje de texto cuando estemos despegando

Vincent: Espero que las líneas telefónicas mejoren para ese entonces ¬¬

Piloto¿?...bueno, en fin, buena suerte en su misión!

Y despidiéndose con una reverencia militar, nuevamente las puertas de la nave comenzaron a cerrarse

Cuando Vincent se volvió para proceder su camino a Iciclos, notó que la ninja ya había comenzado a caminar, alejándose un poco de él...Vincent suspiró...no tenía ni idea de cómo volver a hablar con ella.

Finalmente habían pisado la ciudad de Iciclos, el pueblo del eterno hielo, como siempre habían un montón de chiquillos jugando con sus snowboard, arrojándose bolas de nieve y haciendo muñecos, una escena que cautivaba a la ninja cada vez que venía, quizás la temperatura era insoportable, pero la verdad es que ella nunca había vivido en su niñez lo que vivían esos niños ahora, y verlos jugando así le provocaba una gran ternura y alegría. Ella corrió rápidamente hacía el pequeño pueblo y luego caminaba dando pequeños saltitos...Vincent no pudo evitar sonreírse, Yuffie era tan inocente, ella irradiaba un aire infantil atrapante, un aire que hacía que todo el mundo la quisiera a pesar de sus fechorías...y el pistolero no era la excepción...simplemente le encantaba ver a Yuffie así, alegre, brincando feliz de la vida con su inagotable energía...hace tiempo que no la veía así, su rostro de muñeca le provocaba un montón de sentimientos que pocas veces experimentaba, solo Yuffie era capaz de ello, solo ella lograba enternecer a Vincent, aunque él nunca lo admitiera.

El pistolero avanzó intentado ocultar todo lo que sentía en esos momentos tras su fría mirada, y logró alcanzar a la muchacha

Vincent: La posada en la que nos quedaremos es esa de allá, dejaré mi equipaje e iré en búsqueda de las cosas

Dijo él queriendo aparentar que hablaba consigo mismo en voz alta, aunque en realidad lo hizo a propósito para que Yuffie lo siguiera. Y lo logró, por más que a ella le molestará, esto era una misión entre los dos, así que por lo tanto debían ir juntos a realizarla.

Al entrar en la posada se escuchó el sonar de la campana que estaba detrás de la puerta, ese lugar no era ni la sombra de lo que recordaban, al parecer el dueño había invertido más en su negocio y lo había ampliado, creando más pisos y por ende, más habitaciones.

Vincent extrajo una tarjeta de su bolsillo, mientras Yuffie lo miraba extrañada, él se acercó al mostrador y colocó el objeto sobre la mesa, no era más que su carnet de la WRO, al verlo el recepcionista le devolvió una sonrisa al tiempo que se quitaba los lentes de lectura

Recepcionista: Sean bienvenidos, Vincent Valentine y Yuffie Kisaragi, los estábamos esperando!

Vincent: Reeve ha hecho las reservaciones no?

Recepcionista: Por supuesto! Ya todo esta pagado! Ustedes simplemente instálense y siéntanse cómodos

Vincent: Perfecto, entonces díganos cual es la habitación para subir el equipaje

Recepcionista: Es la número 6, pero no se preocupe, mis empleados se encargaran de subir sus maletas, ustedes vayan a cumplir con su misión

Vincent: Muy amable

El pistolero dejó su bolso en frente del mostrador, normalmente no tendría tanta confianza con nadie, pero ese viejito era un viejo conocido de Vincent y Reeve de su época de turcos, así que no había porqué desconfiar. El chico dirigió su mirada a Yuffie quien lo vio con recelo, él no necesitó decir ni una sola palabra, con su mirada la ninja comprendió que no había de que preocuparse y que podían dejar su equipaje allí.

Recepcionista: Vaya Vincent! Te has conservado, ya han pasado varios años y aún pareces un jovencito!

Vincent: Ja...no fue fácil, créemelo

Yuffie: Se conocen?

Recepcionista: Si! Él y Reeve vinieron una vez cuando trabajaban con Shinra y se hospedaron aquí...Aunque antes eras más flacucho, has sacado tus músculos eh? Jajaja

Vincent: Si, muy gracioso, en fin, debemos irnos

Recepcionista: Vale, suerte!

Yuffie parpadeó un par de veces, así que Vincent y Reeve se conocían desde hace años, y trabajaron juntos en Shinra...que sorpresa!...la chica quiso preguntarle más al pistolero, pues la curiosidad se la estaba comiendo...pero no...ella seguía enojada con él...

Ya fuera de la posada, Vincent buscó nuevamente en su bolsillo y sacó de él la dirección a la cual debían ir, no estaba muy lejos, era en una cabañita cerca de la salida de Iciclos...en realidad ese pueblo no era muy grande.

El hombre comenzó a andar y de cerca lo seguía la ninja, quien de vez en cuando levantaba su vista para observarlo...era bastante incomodo tenerlo a su lado y no poder hablarle...de verdad que parecía una niña pequeña con esta tontería de la ley del hielo...tal vez debía dejarlo hablar...NO! él había sido muy cruel con ella, y por más que deseara nuevamente dirigirle la palabra, no lo haría, su orgullo es mucho más difícil de doblegar.

Al poco rato llegaron al lugar indicado en el documento, era una casa construida con grandes troncos de pinos, por fuera parecía una de esas casitas que mencionan en los cuentos de hadas, muy bien cuidada con cada detalle en su perfecto lugar, seguramente sería bastante agradable vivir allí, Iciclos era uno de los poco lugares del mundo en el que la gente llevaba una vida serena

Yuffie: Wo! Cómo se verá en navidad?

Dijo en voz alta asombrada como si se lo estuviese preguntando a su acompañante, Vincent se sorprendió, no esperaba que la chica hablara mientras permaneciera con él, definitivamente Yuffie era totalmente impredecible.

Vincent: Podríamos venir alguna vez en fechas decembrinas a ver que tal luce

Y sin decir nada más tocó la puerta de la gran cabaña. Sin embargo Yuffie no volvió a hablar como normalmente habría hecho ante un comentario de ese tipo, se sentía muy emocionada con la proposición de Vincent, le parecía maravilloso, pues ella nunca había pasado una navidad nevada, quería gritar contenta, pero nuevamente se cohibió recordando una vez más que quien se lo había propuesto era el pistolero...

Minutos luego se abrió la puerta de la casa, de ella salió una mujer de edad madura que tenía puesto un delantal, seguramente sería la ama de llaves.

Vincent: Buenas tardes señora, mi nombre es Vincent Valentine y ella es mi compañera Yuffie Kisaragi, venimos en nombre de la WRO para recoger los extraños materiales que han encontrado

Ama de llaves¿Materiales?...AH si! vienen de parte del Capitán Cid, verdad?

Yuffie: Así es!

Ama de llaves: O que bien! El señor Koji los estaba esperando, él es quien encontró los materiales en el acantilado de Gaea.

Vincent: Perfecto, podría llamarlo, porfavor

Ama de llaves: Lo haría con gusto, pero el señor Koji se ha ido al acantilado a cazar

Yuffie: Genial! Justo lo que me faltaba!

Vincent: Ejem...y cuando regresaría el señor Koji?

Ama de llaves: No podría decirle con exactitud...pero, tiene teléfono móvil?

Vincent: Si

Ama de llaves: Pues déjeme su número y en cuanto llegue le digo que los llame

Aquella mujer no parecía tener malas intenciones, parecía inofensiva, además eran viejos conocidos de Cid, así que no había problemas. Vincent sacó un pedazo de papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta y le pidió un bolígrafo a la mujer, ella con gusto se lo prestó y seguidamente el chico anotó el número y se lo entregó

Vincent: Que nos avise inmediatamente cuando llegue

Ama de llaves: No se preocupe, lo haré , pero ya que están en Iciclos porqué no aprovechan y pasean un rato mientras esperan la llamada del señor?

Vincent se volvió a mirar a Yuffie para preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo, esta simplemente hizo un cómico puchero y se giró sobre sí misma, el chico hizo rodar sus orbes hastiado

Vincent: Lo consideraremos, muchas gracias

Y así comenzó a regresar sobre sus pasos, con esa actitud de Yuffie él no tenía ningunas ganas de pasear por allí, además este era un viaje de trabajo, no eran vacaciones. El muchacho se exaltó cuando de repente la ninja salió corriendo a toda velocidad perdiéndose de vista, él apresuró el paso para enterarse que era lo que la había alterado de esa forma, y cuando al fin la alcanzó la encontró agachada entre el montón de nieve con un pequeño conejito blanco entre sus manos.

La ninja le acariciaba sus largas orejitas y le daba sobaditas en la pancita, el conejito parecía bastante feliz mientras recibía las caricias de la chica, e inesperadamente este se abalanzó contra la cara de ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas con sus bigoticos

Yuffie: Jajajaja! No, no hagas eso! Me haces cosquillas, Jajaja!

Ella volvió a tomar al animalito en brazos y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago como una pequeña venganza, el conejo revoloteaba alegre moviendo su patas con rapidez, Yuffie solo se reía cada vez más intensamente

Vincent sonrió con ternura, que escena tan cursi...pero a la vez agradable, no sabía porqué, pero cada vez que Yuffie sonreía así, él también sentía deseos de hacerlo, Ojala en estos momentos ella quisiera compartir esa alegría con él...¿PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO??! pensó mientras sacudía la cabeza¿Para qué demonios querría él jugar con un tonto conejo sentado al lado de Yuffie?, que idea tan cursi¿Qué rayos me pasa? Vincent no pensaba en cosas así nunca, definitivamente el frío como que le estaba afectando la cabeza, lo mejor sería volver a la posada y esperar la llamada de ese tal Koji.

Yuffie finalmente dejó ir al conejo de nieve, y al reincorporarse pudo ver a Vincent alejarse hacía la posada. Ella aún agachada sintió la nieve debajo de su guante y casi inconscientemente hizo con ella una bola. Mientras veía a Vincent avanzar más y más, sentía más ganas de arrojársela...pero que contradictorio, primero no quería ni siquiera verlo y ahora sentía deseos de jugar con él guerra de nieve?...BAH! Que más da!...

Vincent se detuvo en seco al sentir como algo frío golpeaba su espalda con fuerza, se volteó despacio y observó a una "inocente" ninja que silbaba una canción que nunca había escuchado mientras se mecía sobre sí misma; lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir sus ojos como platos totalmente extrañado.

Y justo cuando la chica se disponía a seguir con su ruta, su vista se volvió escasa, puesto que algo frío había sido arrojado sobre su cara...al retirar la nieve de sus ojos se encontró con un Vincent que sonreía jocoso de una manera muy sensual con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta...ella parpadeó un par de veces tratando de asimilar...Le había lanzado una bola de nieve! Pero quién se creía???

Yuffie volvió a agachase y tomó otro poco de la capa blanca y fría que cubría el suelo y se puso en posición de ataque

Yuffie: Así que esas tenemos eh??!

Y sin chistear se la arrojó a él, quién la esquivó con gracia al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba y cogía más nieve y se la arrojaba, esta vez el blanco fue uno de sus pechos, él se detuvo nervioso...su puntería no había sido la más acertada...ella se miró su seno cubierto de nieve y levantó la vista con una mirada maquiavélica, pero a la vez divertida

Yuffie: Vaya Vincent, que puntería tienes¿pretendes aplastarme más mis bellos pechitos?

Ella de manera bromista tomó sus pequeños senos entre sus manos y los apretó un poco contra sí haciéndolos rebotar ligeramente, por la cara de Vincent se posó un fuerte rubor al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abrían de par en par, aún no entendía nada...de repente Yuffie tomó parte de la nieve que había caído sobre su pecho y se la arrojó nuevamente al pistolero casi rozando sus intimidades. Él levantó una ceja...¿y ese cambio de actitud?...no pudo seguir pensando ya que otra munición nevada se dirigía hacía él...

Vincent: Muy bien Yuffie, esto es la guerra!!!!

Yuffie: A si??!

Y entre nieve y nieve, saltos y saltos, risas y sonrisas estuvieron allí un buen rato jugando como dos niñitos que habían estado molestos por mucho tiempo pero que fácilmente habían olvidado todo lo pasado. La guerra cesó cuando de repente comenzó a nevar, Yuffie maravillada dejó caer la nieve que tenía entre su mano y alzó su vista al cielo con una gran sonrisa. Vincent se levantó del suelo y se acercó levantando la vista junto con ella. La chica volteó a mirarlo y notó como el abría ligeramente su boca y sacaba la punta de su lengua para que sobre ella se posara un delicado copo de nieve, ella lo miró con curiosidad, él lo noto y se volvió hacía ella con una sonrisa burlona

Vincent: Es solo hielo...inténtelo

Ella dudó un momento, pero luego se decidió y saco su lengüita también, hasta que sintió sobre ella algo frío y la volvió a meter dejando que el copo se derritiera en su boca. Ella cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la sensación, nunca había probado un copo, si el hielo, pero no un copo. Al terminar este de derretirse ella se giró hacía a Vincent regalándose su mejor sonrisa, él hizo lo mismo...ver sonreír a Vincent la hacía sentirse tan...no había palabras para explicarlo, simplemente era algo lindo, un Vincent sonriente realmente era un estímulo muy sensual...él de por sí ya tenía ese aire sensual, pero lo irradiaba aún más cuando sonreía...y por unos instantes ella se perdió en sus ojos rojos...

Vincent:...Esta haciendo frío, deberíamos volver a la posada

La chica suspiró, porqué siempre tenía que arruinar esos momentos?...aunque en parte se alivió, si el muchacho no la hubiera hecho reaccionar probablemente se hubiera quedando mirándolo toda la tarde...

Yuffie: Ok

Y así emprendieron la marcha, ambos un poco avergonzados, Yuffie por la jugarreta que había hecho con sus pechos para llamar la atención de Vincent y arrojarle la nieve, y Vincent al recordarse de dicha escena...si definitivamente ese frío les estaba haciendo daño.

Al fin llegaron y saludaron al amable recepcionista que ya había hecho subir el equipaje, pidieron la llave de la habitación y subieron al segundo piso, allí encontraron su cuarto, el número 6, Yuffie entró con euforia y se fue inmediatamente hacia la ventana para observar el panorama

Yuffie: Vaya!!! Que lindo se ve el acantilado desde aquí! Tienes que verlo Vincent!

Pero no hubo respuesta por parte de él, extrañada Yuffie se volteó a mirarlo

Yuffie: Me escuchaste?

Vincent la miró con neutralidad, pero Yuffie pudo notar que algo le ocurría

Yuffie: Que pasa?

El pistolero volvió la vista hacia la cama de la habitación, ella volteó también a ver que era lo que tanto había llamado la atención del Ex turco...sus ojos se abrieron de par en par horrorizados y al rato se escucharon unos chillidos y quejas mientras bajaba por las escaleras

Yuffie: ESTO ES INAUDITO!!!

Recepcionista: Pasa algo señorita?

Yuffie: SI QUE ME PASA!!!! SE EQUIVOCARON DE HABITACIÓN IMBÉSIL!!!

Recepcionista¿? Pero a qué se refiere?, si la que han reservado ha sido la habitación 6

Vincent: Debe haber un error

Yuffie: ESA HABITACIÓN TIENE CAMA MATRIMONIAL!!!

Recepcionista: Y eso no es lo que querían? Reeve me ha dicho que les reservara una de ese estilo

Vincent y Yuffie: COMOOOO????????!!!!!!!!!

Yuffie: ARGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ESE IDIOTA!!!!!!!!!!!! SABIA QUE TRAMABA ALGO!!

Vincent: Y no hay alguna posibilidad de cambiar de cuarto?

Recepcionista: Lo siento, pero es que todos están ocupados, esta temporada atrae a muchos cazadores

Yuffie: PUES SI ES ASI!...Recoge tus cosas Vince! No vamos a otra posada!

Recepcionista: Lamento decepcionarla, pero somos la única posada existente en Iciclos

Vincent: Él tiene razón

Yuffie: Y entonces que hacemos???!!! Dormiremos en la misma cama???!!!

Vincent tragó grueso...la verdad es que esa no era la mejor opción...pero no quedaba de otra

Vincent: Tiene alguna idea mejor?

Yuffie: No pienso dormir en la misma cama que tu! Si nos quedamos aquí tendrás que dormir en el suelo!

Vincent: Hey! Que es lo que le pasa? En esta misión estamos juntos, me niego a dormir en el piso helado!

Yuffie: Pues yo tampoco lo haré, y tampoco pienso dormir contigo!

Vincent: Cuál es el problema? Acaso no confía en mí? Cree que le voy a hacer algo malo?

Yuffie: Yo soy una mujer decente Vincent! Mi madre me enseño a no dormir con un hombre sino hasta después de matrimoniarme con él!

Vincent: Oh perfecto! Entonces tendremos que casarnos? Donde hay una iglesia cerca?

Yuffie: Deja ya las bromas baratas Valentine! Dije que no y punto!

La paciencia de Vincent llegó al tope, lo estaba tratando como a un perfecto desconocido, estaba desconfiando de él!

Vincent: Pues si no quiere dormir en esa habitación entonces váyase!

Yuffie: AH! Con que eso quieres eh??!

Vincent: Usted es la que se queja de todo siempre! Me tiene harto!!

Estas palabras hirieron profundamente a Yuffie, y eso se vio reflejado en su cara, sin embargo su expresión cambió a una más rústica y con fuerza se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió de golpe

Yuffie: Bien! Si tanto te molesta mi quejadera y mis principios entonces me iré! Hasta nunca Valentine!!!

Salió del lugar y cerró la puerta tan fuertemente que hizo que la campana se cayera.

Recepcionista: OOU...Vaya tu novia es bastante obstinada verdad?

Vincent: ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA!!!!

Molesto como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo Vincent subió nuevamente las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto

Recepcionista: OO...Bah! Amantes!

------------------------------------------------------

Lo primero que hizo al entrar fue despojarse de su chaqueta roja y sacudirse la nieve, para luego colgarla en un perchero, o mejor dicho, arrojarla al perchero; seguidamente se abalanzó sobre su cama y se sentó sobre ella mirando fijamente el televisor apagado. Vincent estaba realmente furioso, cuando al fin Yuffie y él parecían haber arreglado las cosas (De una manera bastante extraña por cierto XD) ahora la ninja había sido atacada por uno de sus caprichos inesperados, y peor aún había desconfiado de él¿qué pensaba¿Acaso lo creía capaz de aprovecharse de semejante situación?...él nunca haría eso, y menos a ella, menos a Yuffie, esa pequeña mujer que tanto se empeñaba en proteger. En realidad eso era lo que lo mantenía tan enojado, el que ella hubiera pensado esas cosas de él, era una locura, esas creencias tan rígidas que le habían inculcado en Wutai eran en parte justificables, pero no en una situación así, en donde no había otro lugar en donde pasar la noche, y además considerando que la persona con quien compartiría el cuarto era él, su viejo compañero de viaje, el que sería incapaz de hacerle daño...

Pero como siempre, el inoportuno teléfono celular del Ex Turco volvía a traerlo a la realidad. Se trataba de un mensaje de texto, el cual le informaba que el cazador Koji ya había regresado y estaba listo para recibirlo y entregarle los materiales

Rápidamente se levantó de su cama y abandonó el recinto casi de manera automática, por los momentos su mente estaba en blanco, su cuerpo parecía moverse solo hasta la hermosa cabaña que había visitado hace rato. Él tocó la puerta e inmediatamente fue recibido por la dulce ama de llaves, quien lo hizo pasar. Dentro lo esperaba un hombre un tanto mayor, pero muy bien conservado, sentado en un enorme sofá rojo; su cabeza estaba cubierta por canas y su contextura fuerte le daba el privilegio de poder mentir sobre su edad fácilmente, su larga barba blanca lo hacía fácilmente comparable con los grandes leñadores de las películas. Él se levantó recibiendo al chico con gran entusiasmo y lo invitó a sentarse. La ama de llaves le ofreció un poco de café, pero el pistolero lo rechazó cortésmente.

Koji: Bien, así que vienes de parte de Cid, como esta ese viejo hombre?

Vincent: Supongo que bien, sigue dando órdenes en todas partes y piloteando naves, aunque ahora tiene una esposa

Koji: EN SERIO???!! Vaya! Hasta que al fin sentó cabeza!! Jajaja! Y quién es la chica?

Vincent: Una ingeniera llamada Shera

Koji: SHERAA!!?? Jajaja!! Sabía que terminarían así por mucho que ese capitán cascarrabias lo negara!! Ella y yo fuimos compañeros de estudio, yo también soy ingeniero sabes?

Vincent: Sí, y supongo que con sus conocimientos habrá escogido las mejores piezas aéreas para que Cid continúe con su proyecto

Koji: Pues claro! Mira, están allí en un rincón

Las supuestas piezas estaban envuelvas en una bolsa negra en una de las esquinas de la habitación, Vincent se levantó y se acercó para asegurarse de que eran los materiales...cuando estuvo totalmente convencido las tomó y las apoyo sobre su espalda como si cargara un saco...eran más pesadas de lo que creía

Koji: Eres un muchacho fuerte, podrás con eso y otra cosita más que tengo...te gusta la música?

Vincent: Lo normal...¿por?

El gran hombre sacó de detrás del sofá una caja de madera que tenía una cuerda amarrada de sus extremos para que fuera más fácil su transporte, se la dio a Vincent, este hubiera querido abrirla ahí mismo, pero sus manos estaban un poco ocupadas con la bolsa negra, así que simplemente la tomó y se la guindó del hombro mientras agradecía con una pequeña reverencia

Koji: Seguro que un joven como tú sabrá usar lo que hay dentro

Vincent: Gracias, con su permiso debo irme

Koji: Por supuesto, ve con Dios, y dámele un gran saludo a Cid y a su mujer

El cazador/ ingeniero le propinó una fuerte palmada en la espalda al muchacho provocando que este casi se cayera de cabeza contra el suelo, sin embargo logró mantener su equilibrio y pudo comenzar a caminar. La ama de llaves le abrió la puerta para facilitarle su trabajo y cuando Vincent ya se había alejado un poco se giró a mirarlos y se encontró con una linda escena en la cual aquel inmenso hombre y la bajita señora se despedían de él sonriendo, como si fueran unos padres que despedían a su hijo cuando este iba a la escuela...el pistolero no pudo evitar recordar a sus progenitores por unos instantes... no obstante, este no era el momento ni la mejor condición para ponerse sentimental, si no se apresuraba terminaría más jorobado que el mismo Hojo.

Al fin logró llegar a la posada, la subida hasta su habitación supuso otro gran reto para él, de verdad ya comenzaba a perder la sensibilidad de la espalda. Con algo de dificultad logró abrir la puerta de su cuarto y de inmediato arrojó las cosas a un lado mientras jadeaba un poco. Ya calmado, echo un pequeño vistazo al lugar...Yuffie no había regresado aún...y eso que ya había pasado casi una hora desde que se fue. Vincent suspiró y se dirigió hacia la ventana para observar el clima...la nevada se hacía cada vez más fuete, las madres del pueblito ya comenzaban a obligar a sus hijitos a retornar a sus hogares, pues ya era algo peligroso permanecer afuera. El pistolero no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco...¿Preocuparme?...Bah! que regrese cuando le plazca ...Si Caos aún estuviera dominando su mente probablemente su voz se hubiera hecho escuchar para contradecirlo en sus pensamientos...

Él volvió a sentarse sobre la cama a la vez que encendía el televisor...la verdad es que la variedad de canales era algo escasa, y en ninguno había algo que realmente lo entretuviese, así que prefirió tomar un libro que había traído en su mochila y comenzó a leerlo para así pasar el tiempo hasta que Yuffie apareciera...

Pero nunca lo hizo...el tiempo pasó y pasó, dentro de un par de horas ya oscurecería...y la ninja aún no llegaba, Vincent cerró su lectura angustiado, en realidad no había asimilado ninguno de los párrafos leídos debido a su preocupación por la chica...esta bien que ella se hubiese enojado, pero no era para que fueran casi las 4:30 de la tarde y aún no apareciera...aunque en realidad eso es lo que él le había dicho a Yuffie que hiciera, que se fuera, ella simplemente lo había complacido...aunque en ese momento no había hablado Vincent en realidad, sino su rabia por la desconfianza de ella...y entonces pensó...¿tal vez Yuffie se habría sentido así cuando él dudó de ella?...Yuffie había desconfiado de él, así como él lo había hecho hace semanas, y al fin comprendió por que la ninja había estado tan dolida todo ese tiempo...no era agradable que alguien dudara de tu buena voluntad, y menos si ese alguien era un compañero tan intimo...y ahora, para completar, él la había vuelto a tratar mal, la había herido de nuevo...y ahora no aparecía...¿Y si le había pasado algo?...No, el no se quedaría con esa incertidumbre, debía salir a buscarla.

Tomó su chaqueta carmesí, su bufanda y sus guantes, además cargó algunas balas a su pistola Cerberus, por si algo inesperado ocurría; y sin dudarlo más bajó las escaleras dispuesto a hallar a Yuffie antes de que anocheciera.

Vincent: Hey, Yuffie no ha pasado por aquí?

Recepcionista: Eh...ahora que lo mencionas, no...y eso que hace rato que se fue...

Vincent: Voy a buscarla, si regresa en mi ausencia dígale que me espere en el cuarto

Recepcionista: Y si me pega?

Vincent: Solo hazlo quieres!!

Y así cerró la puerta detrás suyo con fuerza...¿por donde debía comenzar?...quizás debía preguntarle a los pocos niños que aún quedaban en la calle

Vincent: Disculpen...

Niña: Si señor ojisrojis?

Vincent: Eh...estoy buscando a una chica, se llama Yuffie, es así de alta, tiene el pelo corto y llevaba un sweater de felpa color ocre, no la habrán visto?

Niño: No señor, ni mi hermana ni yo hemos visto a nadie así

Vincent: Comprendo...gracias

Vincent continúo su camino, siguió interrogando a varias personas pero nadie había visto a la ninja durante toda la tarde, incluso Vincent se atrevió a buscarla en el bar, el último lugar al que seguro acudiría ella para pasar su rabia, pero debía asegurarse...y como lo supuso no la encontró, y nadie parecía haberla visto. Ya eran casi las 5 de la tarde, y el viento se hacia cada vez más frío...¿A dónde demonios se habría ido Yuffie?...en el pueblo no estaba...entonces...¿sería posible que...?

Pensando lo peor Vincent corrió hacía el final del pueblo, en donde ahora había un teleférico el cual transportaba a los turistas hacía el famoso Acantilado de Gaea, teniendo que evitarse así los problemas de ir en Snowboard. Allí había un chico bastante joven operando la maquinaria, Vincent le preguntó por Yuffie

Vincent: Disculpe, pero no ha pasado por aquí una chica bajita, de cabellos negros y cortos y ojos grisáceos?...llevaba un sweater de felpa

El muchacho analizó un momento la descripción y chasqueó los dedos convencido

Chico: SI! Ha subido hace varias horas una niña como la que me dices!...pero ahora que lo pienso, le dije que bajara antes de las 6 porque luego era peligroso...mira la hora que es y aún no viene de regreso

Vincent jadeó exaltado mientras sus ojos se abrieron al máximo...algo le tuvo que haber pasado...

Vincent: Quiero ir al acantilado

Chico: No me oyó? Ya es muy tarde, si sube ahora no disfrutará de absolutamente nada porque tendrá que bajar en una hora, además es peligroso

Vincent: Y no me oyó usted? Tengo que ir! Y ya!

Los ojos llenos de furia y decisión hicieron que el chico se estremeciera asustado, sin siquiera intentar oponérsele nuevamente movió una palanca e instantes luego llegó uno de las carritos que lo llevaría hasta el lugar solicitado. Vincent subió sin agradecer siquiera, y asqueado el chico volvió a mover la palanca y el carrito emprendió su viaje.

Ya en el acantilado, Vincent fue recibido por un muchacho más maduro, quien lo miró sorprendido cuando él salió de un salto del carro y corrió hacia lo más profundo del camino

Chico 2: e----HEY!!!!!! NO ES SEGURO SUBIR ALLA A ESTAS HORAS!! OIGA!!

Pero Vincent no hizo caso, en estos momentos solo tenía cabeza para pensar en Yuffie, comenzó a imaginarse lo peor. Ascendió hasta una laguna impregnada de hielo, probablemente allí se divertían los patinadores. Pasó cerca de un pequeño Iglú abandonado, registró dentro, pero no habían rastros de la guerrera Wutainense, recordó lo sensible que ella era al frío, logrando así preocuparse aún más...siguió su camino hasta llegar a un lugar adornado por inmensos trozos de hielo...tampoco la encontró allí, la ventisca se hacía cada vez más fuerte y obstinadamente impedía que la visión de Vincent fuera la más idónea...pero el siguió adelante¿Quién sabe que peligros estaría sufriendo su pequeña en esos instantes?...¿Y si la había atacado un monstruo?...¿Y si se había desmayado quedando enterrada bajo la nieve?...Vincent ya no sabía que pensar, estaba desesperado...

Vincent: Si a Yuffie le pasa algo...no me lo perdonaré nunca

Se reprochó a sí mismo...el frío ya comenzaba a afectar sus fuerzas motoras...poco a poco sentía como el sueño se iba apoderando de él...sus largas pestañas comenzaban a cubrirse de hielo y su pálida piel empezaba a tornarse de un color azulado...debía encontrar a Yuffie rápido...o morir en el intento...

Ya la ventisca había formado una niebla lo bastante espesa como para que Vincent no pudiera ver nada...sin embargó siguió avanzando, sin saber muy bien hacia donde iba...pero de repente detalló algo en la distancia, era una silueta humana...pensó que podría tratarse de un juego de su imaginación, pero mientras más se acercaba más clara se hacía la imagen...era una silueta femenina...y bajita...el hombre abrió enormemente sus ojos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a esa pequeña

Vincent: Yuffie!?

Ella estaba de espalda, él la tomó por los hombros y la volteó bruscamente hacía él...ella permanecía cabizbaja...pero poco a poco tuvo el valor de dar la cara...sí...era ella...era Yuffie...su cabello estaba completamente alborotado por los fuertes vientos, su piel estaba pálida, sus ojos hinchados y en sus redondeadas mejillas se podían observar unas pequeña gotas congeladas...indicios de que había llorado, y por el frío sus lágrimas se habían congelado...

Ella al levantar su mirada se encontró con un Vincent que nunca antes había visto...era un Vincent angustiado, preocupado...una expresión que nunca había presenciado en el rostro de él...

El chico no sabía que sentir en esos instantes mientras la miraba...no sabía si sentir preocupación por su estado, alivio porque la había encontrado, enojo por lo que ella le había hecho, o culpa por lo que él le había hecho a ella... quizás sentía todo eso y mucho más...la chica lo miraba también con tristeza, y a la vez alivio...y de pronto por sus ojos comenzaron a rodar más lágrimas y se abalanzó sobre él aferrándose fuertemente a su pecho. Vincent sintió como su cuerpo se volvía más frío que el mismo hielo que los rodeaba.

Yuffie: ...snif...Tuve mucho miedo!...

Dijo ella entre sollozos, Vincent sintió como se partía en pedazos por dentro...y él finalmente reaccionó y la rodeó con sus brazos apretándola contra su cuerpo mientras agachaba la cabeza entre los cortos cabellos de ella

Vincent: Ya...ya estoy aquí...todo estará bien...

Dijo él con voz quebradiza...Yuffie se aferraba cada instante más a su gran pecho masculino, él solo le acariciaba el cabello intentando calmarla...

------------------------------------------------------

La puerta blancuzca se abrió y por ella penetró el hombre de ojos carmesí, en una de sus manos traía una bandeja, y sobre ella una taza con un líquido caliente. Al entrar se encontró a Yuffie sentada en el borde inferior de la cama cubierta con una gran manta color vinotinto, se aferraba a ella en búsqueda de calor mientras miraba fijamente el suelo.

Vincent enterneció su rostro y acercó a ella la bandeja, ofreciéndole la tacita

Vincent: Tómese este té...debe elevar su temperatura corporal

Ella hizo lo que él dijo con algo de lentitud, tomó la taza temblando, no obstante no intercambió miradas con Vincent. Él colocó la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesa que allí había y se quedó mirando a través de la ventana unos instantes

Vincent: El doctor a dicho que estuvo a punto de sufrir una hipotermia...

Yuffie:...

Vincent¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese llegado a tiempo?...

Yuffie:...

Vincent se giró para verla...ella aún seguía cabizbaja, mientras le daba pequeños soplidos a su té para enfriarlo un poco, también daba unos sorbitos de vez en cuando. La expresión de Vincent cambió a la de tristeza...le dolía verla así...esa no era Yuffie...Yuffie era una chica alegre, extrovertida, charlatana y hasta algo loca...y como extrañaba Vincent a esa Yuffie...que irónico...lo que él supuestamente más odiaba de la ninja, terminó siendo lo que más añoraba de ella...

El muchacho se acercó a la chica y se agachó apoyándose sobre una de sus rodillas, se quedó observándola unos instantes...pero ella aún no levantaba su mirada del suelo...él tomó la barbilla de ella obligándola a encararlo...pero no lo hizo de forma brutal, más bien lo hizo caballerosamente, como si la piel de Yuffie se tratara del cristal más fino del mundo, que fácilmente se podría romper.

Vincent: Tienes idea de lo preocupado que me tenías?

Yuffie:...

Vincent sonrió al ver como la ninja comenzaba a agarrar color, aunque en realidad era rubor...se sentía tan avergonzada y a la vez tan hipnotizada con los ojos y las suaves palabras de aquel hombre que simplemente la voz no le salía...

Vincent: ...No vuelvas...a asustarme así...

Yuffie abrió del todo sus orbes grisáceas...no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, y menos aún que lo dijera un Vincent tan sonriente como el que ahora estaba frente a ella...era sueño? Realidad?...

El hombre finalmente la soltó y se levantó del suelo, tomó una toalla que colgaba del pechero y seguidamente abrió la puerta del baño

Vincent:...me tomé el atrevimiento de revisar su equipaje en busca de una muda de ropa y me encontré con puras prendas cortas y pequeñas...no creo que en su condición sea la ropa más adecuada para las temperaturas de aquí...así que le compré esa pijama que esta sobre la cama...por favor cámbiese

Y sin decir más entró al baño, para así darle más privacidad a la ninja...ella giró su cabeza lentamente y observó la pijama...no era muy original que digamos, era una de esas típicas con rayas horizontales azules y fondo blanco...pero Vincent tenía razón, lo mejor era estar bien abrigada...

Al rato salió el caballero del baño con su pijama puesta, eran unos pantalones largos color azul marino y una camisa mangas cortas totalmente blanca. Sobre la cama estaba Yuffie, acostada en posición fetal dándole la espalda, también con su pijama puesta. El Ex Turco sonrió aliviado...seguidamente se dispuso a cerrar las ventanas, las cortinas y encendió un pequeño aparato de calefacción que estaba incorporado a la habitación...eso sería suficiente, junto con las mantas, para mantener caliente el cuerpo de Yuffie y así evitar una posible hipotermia.

Listo todo, Vincent se sentó en el borde de la cama dispuesto a acostarse también

Yuffie:...Te has salido con la tuya después de todo eh?

Vincent suspiró jocoso, sabiendo que ella se refería a lo de dormir juntos en la misma cama...

Vincent: Supongo que sí...no había otra opción

Yuffie:...

Vincent: Respeto totalmente las enseñanzas que le ha inculcado su madre, pero me parece que se refería más específicamente a compartir la cama con un hombre con fines sexuales antes del matrimonio...y no creo que usted y yo vayamos a hacer eso...

Yuffie se giró un poco y lo miró furiosa al notar que una pequeña sonrisa juguetona surcaba los labios del chico.

Yuffie: Por supuesto que no!

Vincent: Entonces no tiene porqué sentirse culpable... duerma tranquila.

E instantáneamente apagó la luz dando por terminada la conversación. Yuffie volvió a envolverse entre sus sábanas intentando convencerse que lo que hacía no era nada malo...y cerró sus grandes orbes intentando conciliar el sueño...

------------------------------------------------------

El cuerpo de la pequeña ninja no dejaba de temblar, a pesar de que las ventanas estuvieran cerradas impidiendo que todo aire antártico entrase, y que el calentador estuviese encendido, ella aún sentía mucho frío, al parecer ese ataque de malcriadez le había costado más caro de lo que creía, temió que posteriormente pudiera sufrir una neumonía...o algo peor...se enrollaba fielmente entre sus gruesas sábanas como si estas fueran su última esperanza, ya comenzaba a sentir sus dientes rechinar por la baja temperatura...

En un intento de buscar calor, Yuffie decidió cambiar de posición, se dio la vuelta para recostarse en la dirección contraria...para su sorpresa se encontró con la cara del pistolero frente a ella, él dormía plácidamente arropado solo hasta la mitad del pecho, dejando al descubierto algunos de sus grandes dotes masculinos. Yuffie tragó grueso, lo peor no era eso, sino que gracias a la posición que ella había adoptado los labios del chico estaban bastante cerca de los suyos, prefirió desviar su concentración a su cuerpo frío, cada vez el temblor se intensificaba, provocando ligeros movimientos a la cama que no tardaron en despertar al pistolero.

Él abrió sus ojos con lentitud, y se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse a la chica frente a él, él había pensado que estaba durmiendo en dirección contraria. Sin embargo ella parecía incomoda, su cabezita estaba enterrada entre las mantas a las cuales se aferraba con gran fuerza, Vincent noto como su pequeño cuerpo temblaba, e inmediatamente reaccionó

Vincent: Yuffie, se siente mal?

Yuffie: ...Tengo mucho frío...

Dijo estremeciéndose más cada instante, nuevamente los ojos de Vincent se llenaron de preocupación...

Vincent: Deberíamos consultar nuevamente al doctor de la posada

Yuffie: No...ese vejete solo me mandará un montón de pastillas y me dirá que busque calor, como si no lo estuviera haciendo ahora...

Vincent solo podía contemplar a la frágil Yuffie en esos instantes...¿cómo había permitido que todo esto le pasara?...¿Cómo no estuvo ahí para protegerla?...él suspiró tristemente y dejándose guiar por lo que sentía en aquellos instantes acercó a Yuffie hacia él, al tiempo que ella levantaba su cabeza y lo miraba extrañada, inmediatamente el hombre noto como las bocas de ambos estaban muy cerca de tocarse y sintió como un corrientazo le recorría las venas...si Vincent no tuviera ese autocontrol tan envidiable, probablemente la habría besado...pero no, lo que hizo fue enrollarla con sus brazos y acercarla a su cuerpo, dándole un cálido abrazo. Ella permaneció en éxtasis unos segundos, el chico comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, intentando calentar a la chica, esta cerró sus ojos disfrutando de esa confortable sensación, y se aferró más al varonil cuerpo del muchacho mientras enterraba su cabeza en el cuello de él...

Al sentir el aliento de Yuffie rozando su piel blancuzca, Vincent sintió como su fuerza de voluntad comenzaba a ceder...podía sentir la suave piel de la cara de la chica en su cuello y pecho, y el dulce olor de sus cabellos lo seducía cada vez más...¿qué me está pasando?...esas sensaciones hace tiempo que no las experimentaba...parecía que esos sentimientos hubieran estado congelados todo este tiempo, y ahora la pequeña ninja en su búsqueda de calor, había logrado descongelarlos...y así era, se sentía totalmente derretido, y más aún cuando la chica enlazó una pierna suya con la de él...Vincent tragó grueso...¿Pero que estaba pasando¿Acaso se sentía seducido por Yuffie?...ni pensarlo! No podía aprovecharse de la situación de la chica, no era momento de que ese tipo de pensamientos surcaran su mente, no ahora, que ella había depositado su confianza en él...pero debía admitirlo...sentía unas inmensas ganas de tenerla así entre sus brazos eternamente, la sensación de tener ese frágil cuerpo entre sus manos era simplemente indescriptible, ni con Lucrecia había logrado sentirse así...

Por otro lado la ninja había finalmente dejado de temblar, el calor del cuerpo de Vincent era todo lo que necesitaba...que agradable sensación, esa sensación de sentirse protegida y segura en brazos de un hombre...ella sonrió dentro de sí, cualquiera que pudiera escuchar los pensamientos de Yuffie diría que ella estaba comenzando a sentir algo por él...¡PERO QUE DIGO! Vincent solo está intentando ayudarme, no puedo mal interpretar las cosas!...Jajaja, si tan solo supiera que Vincent se sentía igual, o hasta peor que ella XD

El chico no pudo evitarlo, su mano comenzó a bajar un poco más de lo que debía, no llegando a tocar nada comprometedor, las caricias se volvieron más suaves y hasta algo sensuales, Yuffie lo sintió y no pudo evitar que un pequeño gemido se desprendiera de sus labios al mismo tiempo que movía un poco su pierna rozando con más intensidad la de Vincent. Valentine debes controlarte!! se reclamó a sí mismo, era como si su cuerpo no lo obedeciera. De repente la ninja oyó como los latidos del corazón de Vincent se hacían más fuertes...ella simplemente se dejó llevar por ese sonido y sin querer rozó con sus labios una parte del cuello del hombre. Vincent abrió sus ojos de par en par, debían detenerse...de lo contrario...

El joven la apartó de él un poco para poder verla a la cara...nuevamente se perdieron en la mirada del otro y Vincent sintió que sus deseos de besar esos labios aún vírgenes serían más fuertes que él. Yuffie en el fondo deseaba que se atreviera a hacerlo, ella también quería sentir esos carnosos labios consumiendo los suyos...pero nadie tomó la iniciativa...

Vincent: Se encuentra mejor?

Yuffie: Un poco...

Vincent volvió a abrazarla y ella con sus manos comenzaba a acariciar el pecho de él...

Vincent: Yuffie...

Yuffie: Dime?...

Vincent: Yo...

Momento de silencio OO

Vincent: Lo siento...

Yuffie no se esperaba esa frase por parte de él, y se decepcionó un poco al no escuchar lo que realmente quería que le dijera

Vincent: Siento haber dudado de usted, no tenía motivos para hacerlo, la he decepcionado, olvide por unos instantes lo que usted había hecho para salvarnos a mí y a los demás soldados...de verdad, discúlpeme...

Yuffie suspiro contenta...que tontería había sido todo eso de la ley del hielo, si hubieran hablado desde un principio todo se habría arreglado pronto...

Yuffie: No...yo lo siento...siento haberme escapado al acantilado, fue una estupidez...

Vincent: Shh...ya, eso ya no importa...

Dijo mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza, como si temiera que Yuffie pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Vincent: Lo mejor será dormirnos ya...mañana hay que madrugar

Vincent sintió como Yuffie afirmó con su cabeza mientras se acurrucaba dulcemente entre los brazos de aquel maravilloso hombre...era la primera vez que compartía la cama con uno...pero le alegraba que ese hombre fuera su querido Vincent Valentine...

_**Fin del Capítulo 8**_

_**Atte: Blankfans:**_ Aja! Que les parece? Satisfechos?, primera escena en la que Yuffie y Vincent comparten intimidad y en la que empiezan a asimilar algunos de los sentimientos que les provoca el otro, no hubo besos ni sexo como quizás muchos querían, pero todo a su tiempo, si eso ocurre tan pronto la historia perderá emoción, así que paciencia que algún día llegará. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, Sayonara!


	9. Cenizas del Comienzo

_**Capítulo 9: Cenizas del comienzo**_

Los gritos y risas de los habitantes más jóvenes de la comarca comenzaron a resonar en un eco de diversión, los rayos solares, aunque opacos comparados con otros lugares más calientes del planeta, penetraron las ventanas de las casas, anunciando que un nuevo día comenzaba. Los pobladores empezaban con la apertura de sus negocios, y con ello la llegada de los clientes y turistas, pero a pesar de todo, el ruido era casi inexistente, a excepción de los chillidos infantiles, solo bastó que una gran bola de nieve golpeara contra el vidrio de la ventana de la posada para que Vincent comenzase a removerse un poco en la cama, y poco a poco empezara a abrir sus orbes carmesíes. El aire frío que se sentía le provocó deseos de continuar durmiendo, no obstante no tardó en notar como una pequeña chica descansaba profundamente entre sus brazos.

Yuffie estaba aferrada celosamente a Vincent, así como una niña pequeña que busca protección en su gran oso de peluche cuando su madre está ausente. El cálido aliento de ella chocaba con su pecho masculino, haciendo que él se estremeciera ligeramente ante la sensación de calor y a la vez de frío. Él intentó sentarse sobre la cama, pero la fuerza que inconscientemente ejercía la chica agarrándolo por su camisa le hizo totalmente imposible esta tarea. Lo máximo que pudo hacer fue apoyarse sobre uno de sus codos al tiempo que levantaba su cabeza de las almohadas, mientras la chica lo tuviera así, no habría escapatoria para él.

Suspiró resignado, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a contemplar a la dulce muchacha que dormía a su lado. Su característica posición fetal al dormir, una de sus manos aferrada a la camisa de él, mientras que la otra estaba debajo de su almohada, su delicada boca de muñeca ligeramente abierta dejando al descubierto una pequeña porción de sus blanquecinos dientes, sus cortos cabellos alborotados, y uno que otro suave ronquido, representaban para Vincent la escena más maravillosa con la que había despertado desde hace muchos años. Al parecer el frágil cuerpo de la chica había parado de temblar, sin embargo para asegurarse que todo iba bien, acercó una de sus manos a la frente de ella para comprobar su temperatura...todo parecía estar normal...Gracias a Dios exclamó en su mente...después de tantas cosas que habían pasado...Vincent no se planteaba a una Yuffie muerta...ni pensarlo!...ella se había transformado en una persona muy importante para él, aunque nunca se atreviera a admitirlo...él nunca había necesitado de nadie...pero ahora sentía que necesitaba a Yuffie para estar tranquilo, feliz... en paz. Y no pudo evitar que su mano se deslizara poco a poco hasta una sus redondeadas mejillas, acariciándola con sumo cuidado con uno de sus dedos, dejando simplemente que este patinara sobre la joven piel de ella.

Por suerte, o por desgracia...este gesto tan poco usual en Vincent provocó un leve gemido soñoliento en la ninja, quien finalmente soltó su camisa, permitiéndole así salir al fin de la cama. El chico se calzó sus pantuflas y se dirigió al baño para darse una buena ducha de agua caliente, a ver si así lograba calentarse un poco más. Se despojó de sus ropas y las arrojó en un cesto que había cerca, al mismo tiempo que tomó una toalla para cubrirse lo que tenía que cubrirse XD.

Al escuchar el sonido del agua de la ducha, la ninja comenzó a removerse en la cama, girando sobre las sábanas en busca del calor que aquel masculino cuerpo le había proporcionado, y que inesperadamente había desaparecido. Comenzó a quejarse entre sueños, implorando con ellos a ver si ese hombre que la había hecho sentir tan protegida anoche volvía a su lado para seguir disfrutando de aquel calor tan reconfortante. Harta de seguir buscando, sus ojos también comenzaron a visualizar luz, encontrándose, tal como lo sentía en sueños, sola en la cama. Yuffie lamentó eso, ella nunca había compartido cama con algún hombre, y nunca pensó hacerlo sino hasta después de casarse, dispuesta a crear descendencia...nunca se imaginó que el primer hombre con el que dormiría sería Vincent...sin embargo le agradecía a Leviatán por eso, quizás Vincent y ella no mantenían la mejor relación, pero se sentía feliz y aliviada de que él hubiera sido el primero, aunque no llegó a ir más allá...por suerte XD, y quedó totalmente convencida, ella podía confiar plenamente en el pistolero.

La chica dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa al escuchar como la puerta del baño se abría, y de él salió Vincent, que solo disponía de una toalla de baño para cubrir sus partes más íntimas. Al salir, él también se sorprendió de encontrar a Yuffie despierta, y al notar el rubor que recorría la cara de ella, él tampoco pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzado por esta situación

Vincent:...eh---...Buenos días Yuffie...

Yuffie:...Buenos...días...

Vincent: Ejem...discúlpeme por salir así del baño, es que pensé que estaría dormida...

La chica sintió como poco a poco se perdía en el cuerpo de Vincent, parecía una especie de scanner que pasaba su lente a lo largo de su figura masculina, observando cada detalle. Definitivamente, Vincent era un hombre wapo...wapo no, wapisimo!!!, quizás el más wapo que Yuffie había conocido en su vida...o tal vez pensaba eso porque era al primer hombre que veía en esas condiciones. Solo observar como cada gota que chorreaba de su largo cabello azabache recorría su cuerpo, desde su cuello hasta su espalda y cintura le parecía a la ninja un show magnífico, Vincent era simplemente majestuoso, un prototipo de hombre perfecto...

Vincent: Eh...Yuffie

Yuffie: Ah?...EH! Si?

Vincent: Podría...darse la vuelta?...es que me resulta algo incomodo cambiarme si usted me está mirando...

Yuffie: Eh...eh! Ah! Claro, si por supuesto! Jejeje! Lo siento Jajaja!

Y rápidamente la chica se giró sobre la cama para desviar su vista hacia otro punto del lugar...pudo escuchar como las hebillas del pantalón de él chocaban y tintineaban, su atención estaba tan centrada en él, que hasta podía escuchar el sonido que se producía cuando se subía los pantalones y se colocaba la camisa...por primera vez sentía algo así...tenía unas ganas tremendas de voltearse a verlo en su labor...estaba siendo consumida por la tentación...¿TENTACIÓN POR UN HOMBRE???, eso era imposible, las únicas veces que Yuffie se había sentido tentada era por la comida o por las materias, o quizás el dinero...Pero sentirse tentada por un hombre????!!!...¿Cómo podía pasarle eso??...Esto esta mal, Vincent es mi amigo, mi compañero, de allí nada más Yuffie, comprendes?!

Yuffie: Solo amigos!!

La chica no se había dado cuenta de que sus pensamientos habían salido a relucir en voz alta; ya vestido y completamente desorientado Vincent la interrogó

Vincent: De que está hablando?

Yuffie: Eh!...Yo?! Nada jajajaja! Es que...estaba intentando recordar el nombre de una canción que me gusta mucho, y ya me acorde!, "Solo amigos" es que se llama Jajaja...

Vincent levantó una ceja extrañado ante la poco convincente explicación de la chica, se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a colocarse su chaqueta roja para salir

Yuffie: A donde vas?

Vincent: A comprar el desayuno...o prefiere esperar que lleguemos a Edge?

Un gruñido inoportuno por parte del estómago de Yuffie, fue suficiente respuesta para ambos

Yuffie: Ups! Jajaja, creo que mi pancita prefiere comer ahora

Vincent se rió entre dientes

Vincent: Vale, vaya vistiéndose y ordene su equipaje, que más tarde seguro nos avisan que vienen por nosotros

Yuffie: Ok! Pero apresúrate!

Vincent solo le respondió con una mini sonrisa burlona mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado. La ninja suspiró...ya basta de pensar en tonterías, este pequeño viaje había hecho que sus hormonas se volvieran locas y estuvieran confundiendo las cosas, seguro que al llegar a casa todo volvería a la normalidad.

------------------------------------------------------

Desde la parte más alta de la montaña en la cual estaba el antiguo Healing, y que ahora era una de las sedes de la WRO, se podía ver como una ráfaga de partículas negras danzaban en el aire, deslizándose por las praderas, y algunas con suerte, llegaban a parar al mar.

Desde temprano una de las furgonetas de la organización había llegado al lugar, en el cual había algunos guardias en su labor de vigilancia, en esa furgoneta había venido Reeve, quien ahora se encontraba en la cima de la gran colina junto con Shelke. Él había traído una pequeña caja fucsia, de la cual se había negado a revelar su contenido; solo la pequeña niña de cabellos naranjas lo sabía, y al llegar a la parte más alta del lugar la habían abierto y seguidamente tomaron lo que había dentro y lo dejaron libre, para que el aire se lo llevara...no eran más que las cenizas de la difunta Shalua, Reeve se había encargado de quemar su cuerpo en secreto, por supuesto, con el consentimiento de Shelke, y ahora juntos se disponían a dejar libre el último recuerdo que les quedaba de esa mujer tan querida para ambos, para que así surcara los cielos y recorriera toda la naturaleza, a la que ella tanto protegía.

Shelke tomó un poco de los restos de su hermana entre sus manos, cerró sus ojos y los abrazó como pudo, pues estos se deslizaban entre sus dedos como arena. Reeve también tomaba un poco y dejaba que el viento los llevase a donde quisiera, después de todo, así era Shalua, iba a donde su corazón la llevase, guiada por sus aires intelectuales y por sus inmensos sentimientos. Ella simplemente fue una mujer admirable.

Shelke no pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima se hiciera paso por sus ojos y surcará suavemente su mejilla. Reeve lo notó, y aunque el tenía los deseos de hacer lo mismo, prefería no desahogarse frente a la chica, mejor hacerlo solo. El hombre tomó otro poco de cenizas y se agachó frente a Shelke para estar a su altura, con uno de sus dedos limpió su pequeña lágrima y luego apoyó su mano libre sobre uno de los hombros de ella

Reeve: Recuerda a tu hermana así...como el viento...tu no puedes verlo, pero puedes sentirlo y sabes que esta allí a tu alrededor...así es Shalua, ella siempre estará observándonos y acompañándonos, aunque nosotros no podamos verla...

Y dulcemente la hizo abrir una de sus manitas en la cual deposito las últimas cenizas que quedaban. Shelke asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que comprendía...aunque no pudiera aceptarlo del todo...y dejo volar el resto de los restos negros, ambos veían como se alejaban poco a poco. Reeve realizó una pequeña reverencia religiosa y se volvió a mirar a Shelke, ella seguía con la vista perdida en la distancia.

Reeve: Shelke...

Shelke: Hm?

Reeve: Que es lo que más...deseas en este momento?

Shelke arqueó una ceja extrañada, que pregunta tan difícil!

Shelke: ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Reeve: Oh! Vamos, no tienes que ser tan grosera, debe haber algo que desees profundamente en este mundo no?

Shelke pensó un instante...en realidad lo que más deseaba era regresar el tiempo, para así borrar todos los errores que cometió y salvar a su hermana...pero eso era imposible...no hay reloj que de vuelta hacia atrás...y pensó en Vincent...si, lo que ella más quería en este mundo era estar junto a Vincent, el único hombre que había sido capaz de moverle el piso, uno de los pocos que confió en ella...pensó que quizás esto se debía a los recuerdos de Lucrecia implantados en ella, tal vez por eso se sentía atraída por él...pero ¿Qué más da?...lo quería y eso era todo lo que sabía...pero eso también era algo bastante difícil...y más ahora con Yuffie de por medio...pero si Yuffie tenía 19 años igual que Shelke ¿Porqué ella no podía estar con Vincent?...muy simple...ningún hombre se sentiría atraído por una niña como ella, su cuerpo representaba 10 años...muy pequeña para que cualquier hombre la quisiese...y si fuera así, seguro sería un depravado sediento de sexo infantil...además ella quería llegar a ser como Shalua, la admiraba...pero con esa incapacidad para crecer...nunca tendría las oportunidades para lograrlo...

Shelke: Lo que más deseo...es ser una niña normal...quiero crecer, hacerme adulta, como cualquier niño común...solo así podré conseguir lo que quiero...

Reeve: mmm...y que te impide hacerlo así como eres ahora?

Shelke: Reeve mírame!, crees que una niña como yo pueda proponerse metas y lograrlas??, No puedo! A los ojos de todos, solo soy una niña de 10 años.

Reeve:...así que quieres ser una niña normal...

Reeve comenzó a caminar un poco mientras apoyaba su mano en su mentón

Shelke: Que haces?

Reeve: Estoy pensando...

Shelke: En que?

Reeve:...Si quieres ser una niña normal...porque no empiezas a hacer lo que hace una niña normal?

Shelke: Eh?

Reeve: Una niña normal no se la pasa todo el día encerrada en un bar trabajando y atendiendo clientes

Shelke:...

Reeve: mmmmm...LO TENGO!

Shelke: ¿?

Reeve: Y si te inscribimos en un colegio?

Shelke: Que?!

Reeve: Claro! Así podrás conocer chicos de tu edad y hacer nuevas amistades! ¿Qué te parece?

Shelke: Una completa locura...

Reeve: Oh! Vamos!

Shelke: Primero que nada, mi intelecto y conocimientos son muchos más avanzados que los que pueda tener un chico de mi edad

Reeve: Oh por Dios Shelke! Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo! ¿Quién quita que quizás hasta te consigas un novio?

Shelke: Eh??!!

Reeve: Y que me dices? Aceptas?

Shelke: No lo creo...

Reeve: mmmm...hagamos una cosa! Llamaré a algunos amigos que tengo en el área educativa para inscribirte en algún colegio, ve unos días a ver si te gusta, si no te agrada me lo dices y te saco de inmediato de allí! Qué me dices?

Shelke:...Reeve...¿porqué haces todo esto?

Reeve permaneció en silencio unos instantes, mientras una inusual ráfaga de viento hacia revolotear sus cabellos...al poco rato sonrió, de la manera que solo él sabe hacerlo

Reeve: Porque estoy preocupado por ti

Shelke: Tu?!

Reeve: No me gusta verte triste, tampoco me gusta oírte decir cosas negativas sobre tu apariencia, lo importante es lo que llevas por dentro Shelke, no importa si todo el mundo te ve como una niña, tu eres una chica muy madura

La muchacha abrió sus ojos de par en par al mismo tiempo que arqueaba una ceja bastante confundida

Reeve: Quiero ayudarte...creo... que se lo debo a Shalua, estoy seguro que ella querría que tu fueras feliz, y jamás podría perdonarme si no hiciera todo lo que este en mis manos para que eso se cumpla...

Shelke meditó un momento las frases que habían salido de los labios de Reeve...quizás él tenía razón...quizás debería empezar a actuar como una niña normal para sentirse normal, valga la redundancia...no le haría nada mal un cambio...ja...el poder de persuasión de este es increíble

Shelke: (Suspiro)...esta bien Reeve...veremos que tal resulta

Reeve: Perfecto! Eso es lo que quería escuchar!...aunque primero debemos obtener el consentimiento de Vincent

Shelke: Vincent?

Reeve: Pues claro! Shalua te dejó a su cargo, ¿no?, sin su permiso yo no puedo tomar ninguna medida

Shelke se sintió algo ridícula, parecía una niña que tenía que pedirle permiso a su absurdo padre para poder salir con un amigo a una fiesta...solo que ese amigo era Reeve, y la supuesta fiesta era el colegio...XD

Reeve: Bah! No creo que se oponga, esperemos que llegue de Iciclos con Yuffie

Shelke: Yuffie está con él!??

Reeve: Pues claro! No lo sabías?

Shelke: Ya me parecía raro que ninguno de los dos fuera a dormir anoche...ARGG!!!! Pasaron juntos toda la noche!!! Maldita seas Yuffie!

Reeve: Pasa algo?

Shelke: Eh?...No...nada...

Reeve: ...aja...bueno, si tu lo dices...hablando de ese par, tengo que ir al aeropuerto a recibirlos para darles su paga, vámonos ya, te parece?

Shelke: Yo quiero acompañarte!

Reeve: ¿? Y eso?

Shelke: No preguntes, voy contigo y punto!

Reeve: OOU...vale...

------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente, luego de bastante esfuerzo, y bastante lucha con la astuta cremallera de su bolso, Yuffie había terminado de empacar todo, dispuesta a regresar a Edge lo más rápido posible, ya el frío la estaba volviendo loca, quería regresar al dulce y cálido Séptimo Cielo... se dio cuenta que aún seguía en pijama, pero cuando se propuso a cambiarse de ropa sintió como la perilla de la puerta rechinaba penetrando por ella Vincent con una bandeja llena de comida.

La ninja brincó en una pata con entusiasmo, su estómago ya estaba comenzando a ponerse bastante molesto

Yuffie: SI!! Al Fin!! Comida!!!

Y más rápida que una ráfaga le arrebató de las manos la charola de madera al pistolero sin dejarlo siquiera haber terminado de cerrar la puerta. Yuffie avanzó dando saltitos hasta su lado de la cama, se sentó colocando la bandeja sobre ella mientras deslizaba su lengua por sus labios golosamente. Definitivamente en esa posada si que sabían como atender a los clientes en la parte culinaria...y eso que Yuffie era bastante exigente para eso; en la charola había gran variedad de suculentos aperitivos: huevos fritos, salchichas, pan tostado con mantequilla, jugo de naranja recién exprimido y algunas rebanadas de jamón...todo se veía tan bien que Yuffie no sabía por donde empezar...luego de unos minutos de reflexión su olfato la llevó a escoger primeramente los huevos fritos, tomó su tenedor y sin delicadeza de ninguna índole los introdujo vorazmente en su boca saboreándolos apasionadamente. Sus ojitos grises destellaron de ilusión al descubrir que estaban más deliciosos de lo que creía...

Mientras, Vincent la observaba apoyado sobre la puerta, esa si era la Yuffie que él conocía, toda la pesadilla que había vivido ayer se había esfumado para dar paso a un nuevo amanecer, y también para dar paso a esos sentimientos tan curiosos que se despertaban en él cuando se deleitaba viéndola hacer cosas tan comunes, aunque a él le parecían las cosas más extraordinarias y maravillosas del mundo. Yuffie estaba lo bastante entretenida devorando todo como para darse cuenta de la profundidad en la mirada del Ex turco, sin embargo este se obligó a volver a la realidad agitando su cabeza discretamente...

Vincent se quitó su abrigo y se dispuso a sentarse junto a Yuffie en la cama, y silenciosamente tomó una de las salchichas que habían en el plato a la vez que encendía el televisor.

Yuffie: Upss! Lo siento, mírame yo comiendo como una salvaje sin ofrecerte ni un poquito XD

Vincent: Ja, no se preocupe, después de todo, no come nada desde anoche

Yuffie: Si, jajajaja! Mi estomago ya se estaba poniendo obstinado

El pistolero se rió entre dientes al tiempo que terminaba de degustar la salchicha que había tomado, desvió su vista al televisor para ver que estaban pasando... parecía ser una película de ciencia ficción. Yuffie también siguió comiendo, aunque más lentamente esta vez, seguidamente Vincent tomó una rebanada de jamón y la envolvió en un trozo de pan, Yuffie lo detalló unos instantes...esa manera de comer tan particular en él, lenta y pasivamente, sin ningún tipo de apuros, como si dispusiera de todo el tiempo del mundo para ello; él cogió uno de los vasos de vidrio y tomó un pequeño sorbo de jugo de naranja, sin despegar ni un instante la vista del aparato audiovisual. La chica se preguntó que era lo que le veía de interesante a esa película, e impulsada por la curiosidad comenzó a verla ella también, claro está, sin dejar de comer XD.

Todo permanecía en silencio, en total calma, solo se podía percibir el sonido del televisor y de sus masticadas...que extraño...ese silencio la hacía sentir...feliz...normalmente con tanto silencio hubiera comenzado a decir pistoladas y sandeces para crear un ambiente más animado...pero esta vez no...y reflexionó un poco...nunca había tenido un desayuno similar...en pijama, sobre una cama matrimonial acompañada por un apuesto hombre mientras veía televisión...Así se sentirá estar casado?...¿será que así se sentiría amanecer con tu marido los domingos?, si es así es bastante agradable...la chica agitó su cabeza desechando ese pensamiento tan absurdo...Vincent su marido???!!!...en su subconsciente rió con más fuerza que mil terremotos, eso si que era un buen chiste!

Y una vez más el inoportuno celular de Vincent comenzó a repicar --U ...como deben imaginárselo se trataba de Cid

Yuffie: Que dice?

Vincent: "Ya envié la nave a Iciclos, esperen donde los dejaron ayer, soquetes"

Yuffie: --U Ese Cid...

Vincent: Bien, es hora de irnos

Yuffie: Oye, pero ni siquiera hemos terminado de desayunar!

Vincent: Yo ya estoy satisfecho, termine usted si quiere...pero le recomiendo que se cambie de ropa, a menos que quiera andar en pijama todo el camino de regreso

Yuffie: Ni de broma!

La chica terminó de comer lo que sobraba de un solo mordisco, seguidamente tomó su abrigo y sus accesorios de nieve y se fue a cambiar en el baño. Vincent tomó la bandeja, recogió los trozos de servilletas usadas y las arrojó en la basura, seguidamente colocó la charola sobre la mesita de noche, los empleados de la posada seguro vendrían por ella más tarde.

Yuffie no tardó mucho en alistarse, y al salir del baño se encontró con el pistolero arreglando los bolsos de ambos y tomando los materiales que le había dado Koji.

Vincent: Lista?

Yuffie: Yuffie Kisaragi siempre esta lista!

Dijo ella con pose triunfante, Vincent solo se limitó a abrir la puerta y salir, Yuffie tomó su bolso y se disponía lo mismo, hasta que notó que sobre el suelo había una caja de madera abandonada.

Yuffie: ¿? Que es eso Vince?

Vincent echó un vistazo a la habitación encontrándose con la caja

Vincent: Casi se me olvida, eso me lo ha dado Koji ayer

Yuffie: Y que es?

Vincent: No lo sé, no me he molestado en abrirlo, podría llevarlo usted?, no es muy pesado.

Yuffie: Claro!

La chica tomó la caja y se la guindó del hombro gracias a la cuerda que ésta traía consigo para tal fin. Cerraron la puerta de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras, siendo recibidos por el amable (Y miedoso XD) recepcionista.

Recepcionista: Ya se van?

Vincent: Así es, me ha dado mucho gusto volver a verlo, espero que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar

Recepcionista: Bah! Tu y tus protocolos exagerados!, vayan con cuidado, y visítennos nuevamente

Yuffie: Claro que sí! Vendremos en navidad! Vince me lo prometió!

Vincent volteó a mirar a la chica algo extrañado, intentado recordar cuando había dicho tal cosa...ella lo recibió con una gran sonrisa, y entonces recordó...ayer cuando habían visitado la casa de Koji Yuffie había preguntado como sería verla en navidad, y Vincent le había propuesto venir para esa fecha...aunque nunca pensó que se lo tomaría en serio

Recepcionista: A perfecto! Les tendré reservada la misma habitación para ese entonces! Siempre nos es grato recibir a las parejas felices!

Yuffie y Vincent: NOSOTROS NO SOMOS PAREJA!!!

Y antes de que el viejo hombre pudiera darse cuenta ya ambos habían salido de la posada dejando a su paso una ráfaga de viento...

Recepcionista:...--U...Amantes...

------------------------------------------------------

Las enormes llantas a prueba de balas crujían estrepitosamente gracias al roce de estas con las pequeñas piedras del camino, después de haber pasado incontables semáforos y carreteras infinitas, finalmente el vehículo estaba a pocos minutos de su destino y las ansias de su conductor por llegar a casa se hacían cada vez más incontenibles.

En el Séptimo Cielo no había mucho movimiento, la verdad a esas horas casi nunca lo había, era la etapa en la que todos los clientes habituales de la tienda estaban trabajando arduamente para conseguir el pan de cada día y llevarlo a sus familias. Tifa secó sus manos húmedas con un pañuelo de cocina, y sin más nada interesante que hacer decidió pasarse un momento por el cuarto de los niños.

Al llegar a la habitación tuvo la desagradable sorpresa de encontrar la cama de Marlene hecha un total asco. Sobre ella había una charola, las servilletas usadas reposaban cálidamente sobre los edredones, el plato vacío pero sucio se encontraba en todo el centro de la almohada, también había un vaso desechable que amenazaba con caer al suelo, y los pequeños cubiertos formaban una equis entre sí a un lado de la bandeja. Indignada Tifa suspiró profundamente al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su sedoso cabello castaño oscuro, intentó contar hasta 10 para calmarse, pero fue inútil, estaba demasiado cargada en esos instantes como para mantener su paciencia estable

Tifa: MARLENE!

Poco a poco se escucharon los pasos de la niña acercarse hacía el lugar del llamado, ella entró a la habitación como si nada hubiese sucedido

Marlene: Dime Tifis?

Respondió la niña sonriendo, pero la mujer no se sentía hoy de tan buen humor como para dejarse llevar por una carita inocente

Tifa: Primero que nada no me digas Tifis, y segundo: Me puedes explicar que hace esa charola y ese montón de basura sobre tu cama??

Marlene: Tifa...yo

Tifa: Acaso no hay una papelera afuera donde puedes ir a botar todo este desastre?? O también pretendes que lo haga yo?

Marlene: Pero Tifa...

Tifa: Basta de peros! Ya tu estas lo bastante grandecita como para hacer este tipo de cosas por ti misma! No siempre estaré para limpiar tus desórdenes!

Marlene: Pero Tifa, si tu misma me dijiste que dejara aquí la charola porque tenías muchos clientes hace rato y no podías lavar tantos platos juntos!!!

En la voz de la pequeña podía sentirse el aire de un ligero llanto por venir, sus ojitos marrones se impregnaron de agua, aunque no se derramó ni una gota. Tifa calló un momento mientras abría sus ojos de par en par...es verdad...ella le había dicho eso a Marlene hace como 2 horas cuando el bar estaba lleno...lo había olvidado por completo...apenada posó su mano sobre sus ojos y respiró agitadamente intentado ella también contener el llanto. La chiquilla agachó su cabeza creyéndose en realidad que había hecho algo malo, al ver su dolor Tifa se arrodilló a su altura y colocó una manito sobre el pequeño hombro de la niña.

Tifa: Marlene...perdóname...lo siento...soy...soy una estúpida

La chica se llevó ambas manos a su rostro y agachó la cabeza profundamente arrepentida, Marlene la miró con tristeza y la abrazó fuertemente

Marlene: No Tifa, tu no eres estúpida...

Tifa: Si lo soy Marlene! Soy una estúpida! Desquitándome con ustedes toda la rabia que tengo por dentro! Ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada!

Tifa jadeó un par de veces luego de semejantes gritos dándole la espalda a la pequeña; no pudo evitar que una lágrima se escapara de su ojo y se deslizara por su mejilla.

Marlene: Porque estas brava Tifa?

Tifa:...

Marlene:...Es... por lo de Cloud?

Tifa:...

Marlene:...Yo también estoy muy triste porque el no esta...

Tifa limpió sus ojos llorosos y se volteó hacia Marlene notablemente afligida

Marlene: Tifa no llores...

Tifa:...Perdón Marlene...es que...ARG!!! Estoy tan molesta con él!! Nada le costaba venir y despedirse personalmente! Ya estoy harta de que haga lo mismo! Desaparece cuando le viene en gana, llega a la hora que le de la gana! Y todo porqué? Eh? La condenada excusa siempre es el trabajo! Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo! Y nosotros qué eh???! Donde quedamos nosotros, su familia!!??

Marlene:...Te sientes sola...verdad?

Tifa comprimió el llanto una vez más haciendo sonar unos pequeños hipos...pero fue inútil, los riachuelos de lágrimas comenzaron a crear su caudal por el rostro de la joven

Tifa: Si...me siento muy sola...

Ella se sentó en la cama mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos llorando silenciosamente, Marlene se acercó a ella y la abrazó nuevamente con esos brazos angelicales. Tifa se desahogo en su hombro unos segundos.

Marlene:...Tu quieres a CloudSan?

Tifa vaciló un poco antes de responder

Tifa: Si Marlene...lo quiero muchísimo...por eso es que me enojo con él cuando hace esas cosas...

Tifa aún seguía mirando fijamente el suelo. El rostro de Marlene adoptó rasgos más serios he hizo levantar la vista a la chica para encararla

Marlene: CloudSan es un cabeza hueca, siempre lo ha sido! El siempre me ha hecho molestarme por eso...el es muy bueno...tonto, pero bueno...

Tifa: ¿?

Marlene: Cloudy nunca dejara de ser un tonto...pero así lo queremos toditos aquí no?

Tifa: Marlene...

Marlene: Cuando llegue dile todo lo que tienes guardadito aquí

Y Marlene colocó una manita sobre el lugar donde estaba el corazón de su madre adoptiva. Tifa la miró al principio confundida...pero al ver la expresión alegre en su dulce cara inocente, ella también sonrió, y con todas las fuerzas de su alma estrechó entre sus brazos a su pequeña psicóloga

Tifa: Gracias Marlene...

Marlene: Tranqui Tifis...puedo llamarte Tifis ¿no?

Tifa: Ja! Pues claro que si tontita

Dijo mientras le propinaba un coscorrón a Marlene, ella se rió divertida y se dispuso a retirar la charola y la basura de la cama

Tifa: Deja que te ayudo

Marlene: Vale

Ambas recogieron las cosas y bajaron a la cocina para limpiarlas, pero para la sorpresa de ellas la tienda no estaba del todo sola, había un joven sentado en una de las mesas con sus brazos cruzados y su cabeza baja...ese chico no era otro más que Cloud, quien al notar la presencia de las chicas levantó su cabeza y las miró con algo de melancolía.

Tifa:...Cloud...

Marlene: Cloudy!!! Volviste!!!

Y sin mucha delicadeza dejó la charola sobre el mostrador y fue hacia el chico para recibirlo con entusiasmo

Marlene: Como te fue??? Conseguiste lo que buscabas???? Me trajiste un obsequio???

Cloud: Oye, oye, dame la oportunidad de responder una pregunta a la vez...me fue bien, si conseguí las cosas que Reeve me pidió...y claro que te traje un regalo!

Y de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña piedra cristalina y brillante, tanto que parecía un diamante. Se la entregó a la niña quien se deleitaba al ver la luz tan espectacular que se producía en el interior de la misma

Cloud: Es una roca milenaria, solo se consiguen en Cañón Cosmo, casi siempre los turistas se las llevan como sourvenirs, según las leyendas de ese pueblo esa piedra representa en su interior el movimiento del cosmos en el universo.

Marlene: WAO!!!...Cloud...qué es el cosmos?

Cloud: Ni idea XD, solo te digo lo que me ha contado Nanaki

Marlene:...vaya...gracias Cloudsan!

Pocos momentos después bajó Denzel, su cabello estaba mojado, indicio de que había estado bañándose todo este rato.

Denzel: CLOUD!!! Has vuelto!

Cloud: Hola Denzel, has cuidado bien a las chicas en mi ausencia?

Denzel: Pues ahí las ves, sanas y salvas!

Cloud: Así me gusta! Como un verdadero hombre!

Cloud mostró su dedo pulgar dándole a entender al niño que había hecho un excelente trabajo como hombre de la casa. (Bueno además de Barret XD) Denzel le devolvió el saludo. Mientras tanto Tifa miraba sonriente la escena...Marlene tenía razón, todos quieren a Cloud, sea un cabeza hueca o no...

Marlene: Mira lo que me trajo Cloud, Denzel!

Denzel: WO! Una roca que brilla!

Marlene: No es una roca que brilla!, es una roca milenaria!

Denzel: Pero si brilla...

Marlene: Si, pero se llama roca milenaria

Denzel: ¬¬...como tu digas...

Cloud: La piedra es para ambos ¿ok?, no quiero peleas, así que compártanla

Denzel y Marlene: Vale...

Marlene tomó por el brazo a su hermano adoptivo y lo arrastró hasta las escaleras

Denzel: Hey! Que pasa?

Marlene: Ejem...Cloud y Tifa tienen que hablar un rato, así que nosotros vayamos a jugar con la roca milenaria

Denzel: Eh? Pero...

Marlene: Solo cállate y ven!

Y cual saco de papas continuó arrastrándolo hasta llegar a su habitación. Al escuchar Tifa la puerta del cuarto de los niños cerrarse sintió su aliento congelarse, y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido que nunca, ella volvió la vista hacía Cloud, él ahora miraba el suelo y jugaba un poco con sus botas intentando distraerse. Tifa tragó grueso y suspiró, se dirigió al mostrador y comenzó a lavar los utensilios que habían estado sobre el edredón de Marlene. La habitación permaneció en silencio largo rato...hasta que Tifa al fin cerró la llave del fregadero y se atrevió a hablarle al tiempo que secaba sus manos.

Tifa: Te ha ido bien?

Cloud: Si...dentro de lo que cabe si...

Tifa: Me alegro...

Cloud:...

Tifa:...eh...has comido?, quieres que te prepare algo?

Cloud: No tengo hambre, pero gracias...

Tifa:...ok

Extrañamente Cloud no la había encarado en ningún momento desde que llegó, Tifa sabía que le pasaba algo, sus ojos Mako estaban impregnados de un aire triste, pocas veces había visto a Cloud tan abatido.

Tifa: Te pasa algo?

Cloud:...No...y a ti?

Tifa: A mi?

Cloud: Si, a ti te pasa algo?, hay algo que quieras decirme?

Tifa levantó una ceja bastante extrañada, y sintió como cada pelo de su cuerpo se cargaba de electricidad cuando el chico finalmente levantó su cabeza, ahora la estaba mirando a los ojos, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta...ella si que tenía que decirle muchas cosas, todo este tiempo se había tragado todo lo que sentía, lo que le molestaba, lo que la entristecía...todo, y ya estaba harta, harta de seguir con esta tortura sin sentido...pero por donde debía empezar?...

Tifa: Cloud...yo...

Ella vaciló unos instantes antes de continuar

Cloud: Dime lo que tengas que decirme...te prometo no enojarme...

El chico de pelos de punta ahora se encontraba de pie, avanzó unos pasos hacía ella mientras la miraba de una forma bastante extraña...era como la unión de tristeza y nerviosismo...pero a la vez decisión y valentía. Tifa contemplo un instante esos ojos zafiro que habían estado ausentes más de 3 días...a ella eso le había parecido una eternidad. Cloud ahora permanecía en silencio, esperando que Tifa expresara lo que él ya sabía muy en el fondo

Tifa: La verdad...si tengo muchas cosas que decirte...

Cloud: Soy todo oídos

Peeeeerooo como tan comúnmente sucedía en este tipo de situaciones importantes la campana detrás de la puerta del bar se había hecho escuchar, por ella penetraron los exhaustos Vincent y Yuffie luego de un largo recorrido desde Iciclos hasta Edge.

Yuffie: Ya llegó su ninja favorita!!! Digan que me extrañaron!!

Cloud y Tifa:...Hola Yuffie ¬¬

Yuffie: Hm! A mi también me da gusto verlos...

Cloud: Porque siempre...!!!!!!

Tifa: Ejem! y como les ha ido chicos? Todo bajo control?

Vincent y Yuffie se miraron mutuamente mientras una pequeña línea de rubor surcaba la cara de ambos, ellos sabían que no todo había estado "bajo control" durante su viaje al continente nevado...aunque nunca se lo dirían en voz alta

Vincent: Todo ha ido bien...

Yuffie: Si, jejeje...eso mismo U

Reeve: Acaso no piensan dejarme pasar ineptos???

Refunfuñó Reeve detrás de la puerta totalmente obstruida por los recién llegados y sus maletas. Silenciosa se encontraba Shelke detrás de Reeve

Yuffie: Pasa anciano! Ni que estuvieras tan gordo

Reeve: ¬¬ mide tus palabras princesa

Yuffie: Deja de llamarme así!!!!!

Shelke: Cierto Reeve, el calificativo de princesa le queda muy grande

Yuffie: COMO??????!!!!!! PARA TU INFORMACIÓN SOY LA HEREDERA AL TRONO DE WUTAI ESCUCHASTE???? EN EL FONDO SI SOY UNA PRINCESA, PERO ODIO QUE ME DIGAN ASÍ PORQUE ME RECUERDAN A LOS CUENTOS DE HADAS INFANTILES Y TONTOS!!!

Vincent: No vayan a empezar...

Yuffie se quejó entre dientes al tiempo que hacía un puchero malcriado, y con la fuerza que la caracteriza tomó sus maletas y se dirigió a su cuarto para vaciarlas. Vincent suspiró, e igualmente se dispuso a desempacar y a cambiarse de ropa.

Shelke y Reeve entraron en la tienda y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas ante las miradas asqueadas de Cloud y Tifa...es inútil, si querían tener esa bendita conversación debía ser lejos del bar --...

Reeve: Hey! A que vienen esas caras largas?

Cloud: ¬¬ Nada que te importe

Reeve: Uy! Pero que carácter

Tifa: --U...y finalmente Yuffie y Vincent trajeron los materiales?

Reeve: Pues claro! Son el dúo dinámico! El mejor que he visto en mi vida!

Shelke se cruzó de brazos molesta ante este comentario...el mundo parecía estar en contra de sus sentimientos...

La cortés Tifa le sirvió a los muchachos un poco de jugo de manzana, mientras Cloud tomaba asiento en uno de los banquillos frente al mostrador

Cloud: Yo quiero una cerveza bien fría

Tifa: ¿?...ok

Y mientras la servía Yuffie y Vincent procedían a bajar ya cambiados y más aliviados. La ninja tomó también asiento frente al mostrador, y Vincent permaneció apoyado bajo el marco de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados. Todo permaneció en silencio unos instantes, cada quien sumergido en su propio subconsciente, todos tenían bastantes cosas en que pensar...Yuffie y Vincent sobre esos extraños sentimientos y conductas que se vieron florecer durante su viaje, Tifa y Cloud...bueno más que obvio en que pensaban, Shelke aún molesta por lo de la misión que tuvieron juntos el chico de sus sueños y la chica que más detesta en el mundo y Reeve pensando en como le diría a Vincent lo de los estudios de Shelke...Nuevamente la puerta del bar se abrió, haciéndose presente el extrovertido piloto que todos conocemos

Cid: Buenas! Como está la gente de este pueblo?

Reeve: Cid? Que haces aquí?

Cid: Acaso no puedo venir a saludar???

Tifa: Cid! Tanto tiempo!

Cid: Jejeje, cierto hace más de un mes que no pasaba por aquí, es que ya saben, todo el jaleo con ese aeropuerto me ha mantenido muy ocupado

Tifa: No te preocupes, nos alegra que vinieras , ven pasa a tomarte un trago

Cid: Eh...si, bueno...es que no vengo solo

Todos los chicos miraron interrogantes al piloto rubio, él extendió su mano hacía afuera de la tienda, como si estuviese ayudando a alguien a subir las escaleras. Finalmente el misterioso acompañante de Cid traspasó las puertas y entró

Shera: Hola chicos

Todos: SHERA????

Todos quedaron estupefactos y el lugar permaneció unos minutos en total silencio, Shera acomodó sus gafas resbaladizas mientras sonreía amablemente, como siempre lo había hecho.

Shera: Que sucede?

Cloud: Bueno... es que...

Reeve: Vaya Shera! Has engordado bastante desde la última vez que te vi!

Tifa: Reeve...no creo que eso sea grasa

Reeve: Eh?...entonces...eso quiere decir que???

Shera soltó una dulce carcajada a la vez que acariciaba su protuberante pancita con ternura

Shera: Jejeje, pues si, Cid y yo vamos a ser papas

Yuffie y Tifa chillaron de emoción mientras que el resto del personal masculino se reía entre dientes burlonamente al ver la expresión de notable vergüenza en la cara de Cid

Cloud: Demonios Cid! Porqué no nos lo contaste antes?

Cid: ¬¬...como son ustedes de imbésiles seguro que comenzaban a molestarme

Reeve: Has acertado!! Eso es justo lo que haremos! Ya era hora viejo decrépito, ya estas en edad de que te digan abuelo y no papá!

Cloud y Reeve: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

Cid: ARGG!!! Pero mira quien habla!!!! El más viejo del grupo!!!

Reeve: ¬¬ claro que no el más viejo es Vincent

Vincent: Te equivocas, me llevas tres años de diferencia lo olvidas?

Reeve: o.O...Vincent podrías seguirme la corriente???

Tifa: No sean crueles chicos, no es momento de fastidiarlo más bien deben de felicitarlo

Cloud: Si, si, claro, hey Cid! Y cómo te preparas para la llegada del crío? Ya aprendiste a cambiar pañales y dar biberones??

Reeve y Cloud: JAJAJAJAJA!!!

Cid: Cuiden sus palabras imbésiles de mierda!!

Cloud: Uy... se ha enojado

Reeve: Debe ser uno de los síntomas pre-parto

Cloud y Reeve: JAJAJAJA!

Cid: Se acabo!!! Prepárense a morir!!!!

Y cual animación japonesa, el loco par comenzó a correr por todo el bar en forma de muñechitos chibis mientras reían a carcajadas al ser perseguidos por Cid, quien arrojaba nubes de humo de sus orejas XD. El resto de los muchachos veían la escena con una expresión en sus rostros que reflejaba claramente su pensamiento: "Que ridículos son..." a la vez que por sus cabezas hacía aparición una gota caricaturesca.

Shera: U...Solo estaban bromeando, no debería tomárselo tan en serio...

Yuffie: ¬¬ parece que no lo conocieras

Tifa: Y dime Shera, cuantos meses tienes??!!!

Shera: Jejeje, ya llevo 8 meses de embarazo

Yuffie y Tifa: 8 Meses????!!!!

Shelke: Pronto darás a luz no es así? Tengo entendido que el tiempo de gestación en los humanos es de 9 meses

Shera: ¿?...OH! Tu debes ser Shelke! Cid me ha hablado mucho de ti

Shelke: A si?

Shera: Aja, mucho gusto en conocerte personalmente

Shelke estudió cuidadosamente a la ingeniera, y no pudo evitar sentir cierta nostalgia, su sonrisa sincera, su mirada dulce, la ingenuidad y a la vez sabiduría que ella reflejaba le recordaba remotamente a su hermana mayor...la verdad es que físicamente hasta se parecían un poco, ambas usaban gafas, ambas llevaban el pelo largo con tonos rojizos oscuros...aunque el de Shalua tenía algunos reflejos naranjas...si ella reflejaba ese dulce aire intelectual que había una vez reflejado Shalua. Shelke sonrió al ver que la científica extendía su mano de forma cortés ante su nueva conocida, ella estrechó su mano con la de la mujer devolviéndole el saludo.

Shera: Tengo el presentimiento de que tu y yo vamos a ser muy buenas amigas

Shelke:...je...es curioso, pienso lo mismo

Shera: ...oh!

Shera se llevó su mano a su estómago mientras daba un pequeño saltito de sorpresa...repentinamente la sala quedó en silencio

Tifa: Te pasa algo Shera?

Shera: Es que...jejejeje, acaba de patearme, me tomó desprevenida

Yuffie: AYYYY!!!!! Yo quiero sentirlo!! Puedo??? Anda, di que si!

Shera: Claro, las veces que quieras

Emocionada, Yuffie se agachó un poco y acercó su oído a la pancita de Shera al tiempo que la acariciaba suavemente, como si quisiera incitar al bebé a patear de nuevo

Yuffie: Vamos chiquitico, soy tu tía Yuffie! No te da felicidad verme?

Yuffie dio un pequeño saltito alejándose de la panza al sentir un fuerte golpezazo retumbado en su oído

Yuffie: Me ha pateado!!! Jajajaja!

Shera: Me parece que le ha dado gusto verte

Yuffie: uy!!! A mi también me da gusto!!! Por favor, sal rápido de allí, la tía Yuffie quiere conocerte personalmente!

En una esquina Vincent reía ante esta tierna escena, recordaba como el había tomado la misma actitud que la ninja cuando Lucrecia había quedado en estado, la venida de un bebé al mundo es suficiente motivo como para alegrar a cualquiera, incluso a Vincent Valentine.

Vincent: Qué sexo será?

Shera: Eh?...ah! Pues no lo sé, prefiero esperar a que nazca para llevarme la sorpresa

Vincent: Es cierto, saberlo le quitaría diversión a la espera

Yuffie: Pues yo espero que sea niña! Así podré enseñarle como debe comportarse una verdadera mujer en un mundo tan machista y discriminante como este Jajaja!

Shera: U...pues a mi me da igual, con tal de que nazca sano

Tifa: Estoy muy feliz por ti Shera, ser madre es el sueño de toda mujer

Shera: Gracias Tifa

Tifa: Que se siente tener una vida dentro de ti?

Shera: mmmm...es una pregunta difícil...Jajaja, supongo que lo sabrás bien cuando tengas un hijo dentro de ti

Tifa ensanchó sus ojos ante tan sabía respuesta al tiempo que posaba una mano sobre su vientre...es cierto algún día ella también sería madre, recordó entonces como de pequeña jugaba con sus muñecas como si estas fueran sus hijas, dándoles el biberón, el chupón y sacándolas a pasear en un cochecito de juguete...seguramente cualquier niña de su edad había hecho lo mismo, lo cierto es que nunca se imaginó como sería tener un hijo de verdad, aunque diariamente viviera con sus prácticamente hijos adoptivos...pocas veces, por no decir ninguna, había pensado como sería tener un bebé en sus entrañas...sonrió al imaginárselo...sería lindo hacer con él lo que hacía con sus muñecas y sentirlo patear su pancita...

Yuffie: Hmp! Claro algún día serás madre! Y quien te gustaría que fuera el padre Tifis?

La mujer de cabellos castaños abrió sus ojos de par en par y su cara se tornó completamente roja ante semejante pregunta...de la que sin duda Yuffie sabía la respuesta...

Yuffie: mmmm... a ver...que tal Clo...

La luchadora logró taparle la boca justo a tiempo, menos mal que el Ex soldado estaba demasiado ocupado haciéndole imposible la existencia a Cid

Tifa: Yuffie!

Yuffie: jummMMmnnnMM!!!!! Ah! Vale ya me callo!

Cid: Papanatas!!!!!!! La próxima no se las paso!!!

Cloud: (Jadeando) Can--sado Cid?

Reeve: (Jadeando) Deben-- ser los a--ños

Cid: ¬¬ idiotas, si me encuentro mejor que ustedes, al menos respiro normal.

Shera: Cariño, ya basta de tonterías por hoy, no crees?

Cid: ...Si, vale, esta bien...voy a fuera a fumar

Shera: CID!

Cid: Qué??? Me dijiste que el humo le hace daño al bebé, por eso voy a fumar afuera!

Shera: Te he advertido mil veces que fumar es malo para la salud, no solo para la de nuestro hijo, sino para la tuya también! Sabes cuantas muertes por cáncer de pulmón se reportan anualmente??

Cid: Shera no me dará cáncer por amor a Dios

Shera: Como puedes saberlo??? No más cigarros y punto!

Shera introduce su mano en el pantalón del piloto y saca de él una caja de cigarros sin abrir

Cid: Oye acabo de comprarlos!

Shera: No me importa! No quiero tener que criar a mi hijo sola, solo porque su padre no quiso dejar de fumar!

Y arrojó la caja de porros a la basura XD

Cid: ToT...mis porros...

Shera: ARG! Contigo no se puede!

Molesta la ingeniera abre la puerta del bar y se dispone a irse, no sin antes despedirse cortésmente de sus amigos.

Cid: Hey Shera! Más vale que dejes de alterarte así, eso le hace daño al niño!...Shera!! SHERA!!!!...espérame!!, no pensaras conducir sola la nave!!!!

Y como alma que lleva el diablo Cid salió disparado del bar a seguir a su mujer...los demás miraban bastante divertidos la escena.

Cloud: Pobre Cid...

Reeve: Si! Por eso yo nunca me casare! Es todo un lío con las mujeres!

Tifa, Yuffie y Shelke: Que has dicho sin vergüenza???!!!!!!!

Reeve:...oO...nada...n—no he dicho nada...

Vincent: Ja, parece que las mujeres si tienen el control de nuestras vidas después de todo...

------------------------------------------------------

Ya se hacía tarde, en vista de la poca afluencia de clientes el día de hoy Tifa decidió cerrar más temprano de lo normal; Barret había llegado hace poco y después de tomarse un trago fue directo a su cuarto y quedó completamente a merced del sueño...ahora que estaba dedicado de tiempo a prestar ayuda a Corel llegaba muy de noche, totalmente agotado, ya casi ni hablaba con Marlene, razón por la cual la infanta de vez en cuando se deprimía. Cloud estaba dándose una ducha, mientras Reeve, Vincent y Shelke hablaban de quién sabe qué en una de las mesas de la tienda. Yuffie se había ido a su habitación a dormir un poco también

La luchadora pasó un último trapo húmedo al mostrador, dejando así todo en orden, lo único que hacía falta era botar la basura, así que se dirigió a las diferentes habitaciones para vaciar las papeleras. El baño estaba siendo ocupado por el rubio ojos Mako, lo mejor sería dejar esa basura para mañana a primera hora. Tifa pasó por todos los cuartos con una gran bolsa negra, en la cual depositaba todos los desperdicios. Ya habiendo recogido todo, solo faltaba la habitación a la que pocas veces se atrevía a entrar; la habitación de Cloud. Respiró profundamente y giró la perilla penetrando en el recinto. Barret dormía profundamente dando escandalosos ronquidos, Tifa sonrió al recordar como durante su aventura de hace tres años todos se quejaban de ese insoportable sonido que les hacía imposible conciliar el sueño. Allí, debajo de un pequeño escritorio se encontraba oculta la papelera, no muy llena por cierto, lo único que había en su interior era un hermoso girasol...que casualidad, la flor favorita de Tifa...¿que haría algo tan bonito tirado en un basurero como si fuera desperdicio común y corriente?. Ella la tomó y la contempló unos momentos, si, definitivamente esa era su flor favorita, era simplemente majestuosa, sus pétalos amarillos brillantes simbolizaban el sol, para ella esa flor era la representación de la esperanza, la esperanza de que aunque cayera la noche, el sol volvería a brillar al día siguiente. De pequeña había tenido su patio lleno de girasoles, diariamente los regaba y hasta les cantaba.

Tifa: Quién habrá tenido tan poco corazón para arrojarla así a la basura?

Cloud: He sido yo

Tifa se volteó rápidamente sorprendida. Efectivamente, detrás de ella estaba Cloud, quién había acabado de entrar y solo disponía de un largo pantalón negro como vestimenta, porque hasta descalzo estaba ¬.

Tifa: Me asustaste Cloud!

Cloud no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó a la chica sin quitarle la vista de encima. Con uno de sus dedos rozó los pétalos del girasol, y no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa.

Tifa: De que te ríes?

Cloud: Recuerdas...que de pequeña le cantabas a los girasoles?

Tifa: Si...

Cloud: Siempre me pregunté porqué lo hacías...aunque nunca te lo pregunté de frente...podrías respondérmelo ahora?

Tifa arqueó una ceja con extrañeza, pero la profunda mirada de Cloud y su sensual sonrisa lograron intimidarla, aunque ella intentara ocultarlo de la mejor forma

Tifa: Pues...no lo has leído en las revistas de botánica?, dicen que cantarle a las plantas las ayuda a crecer más bonitas y a que vivan por más tiempo

Cloud volvió reír, esta vez más fuertemente

Cloud: No tenía idea...se me hace difícil creerlo

Tifa: Pues créelo! ¿Quien tenía el patio más bonito en la comarca? Pues yo! Y eso fue porque le cantaba a mis plantas

Cloud: Bueno, si yo fuera una planta también crecería feliz y fuerte al escuchar una voz tan bonita como la tuya...

Tifa desvió su mirada a otro punto de la habitación bastante avergonzada ante el halago de muchacho. Él sonrió dulcemente no pudiendo controlar su mano, que se desvió hasta la suave mejilla de la chica. Ella cerró sus ojos mientras bajaba su cabeza, disfrutando de la sensación de ese tacto. Cloud estuvo seguro de algo, si no fuera por que Barret también estaba en esa habitación, no hubiera podido controlarse...lo curioso es que esta vez no había bebido absolutamente nada...logró así comprender que no necesitaba estar bajo los efectos de alcohol para que sus sentidos se encendieran al estar cerca de Tifa...apartó su mano velozmente desechando estos pensamientos...no, él no se encontraba en las circunstancias más idóneas para comportarse así con ella...Cloud bajó su mirada dándole la espalda a Tifa

Tifa: Cloud...?

Cloud: Mejor será que salgas de aquí Tifa...

Tifa: ...

Cloud: Y... arroja esa flor a la basura, no debí molestarme en comprártela, sé que eso no será suficiente para remediar los errores que he cometido, tampoco hará sentirte mejor ni a ti, ni a mi...

Tifa no pareció entender lo que Cloud le decía, ¿de qué hablaba?

Cloud: Por favor vete Tifa...

Ni una sola palabra salió a relucir de los labios de ella, sabía lo mismo que Cloud, permanecer allí les haría mucho más daño a ambos, así que sin protestar abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió...

El muchacho indignado consigo mismo se arrojó a su cama y se colocó la almohada sobre su cara, intentando asimilar todo lo que había escuchado de Tifa esta mañana...porque él estaba presente cuando Tifa y Marlene conversaban, él vio llorar por causa de él a esa mujer que tanto quería; había escuchado todo detrás de la puerta...aunque ninguna de las chicas se había percatado de ello

Cloud: No podré remediar nada con regalos tontos ni con disculpas sin sentido...ni siquiera sé si podré remediarlo algún día...

------------------------------------------------------

Recuerdan a Reeve, Vincent y Shelke?...pues seguían sentados hablando tonterías...

Shelke: (Susurrando) Psst! Reeve!

Reeve: Eh? Qué?

Shelke: (Susurrando) Acaso se te olvida para que diablos querías hablar con Vincent?!

Reeve: Mmm? A que te refieres?

Shelke: Aishhhhhhh!!! Lo del colegio!!!

Vincent: Colegio?

Reeve: Colegio?...AH SI! Lo del colegio! Jajaja! Se me olvidó por completo XD

Shelke: ¬¬

Vincent: De que hablan?

Reeve: Bueno... verás Vincent... Shelke y yo hemos estado conversando últimamente y...pues...ella me ha dicho que quiere comenzar a relacionarse con chicos de su edad...ya sabes, vivir su vida con normalidad, así como lo estas haciendo tu...

Vincent: Ja! No me hagas reír...mi vida es normal? Bah! A si?

Reeve: Si!...y bueno, yo le propuse inscribirla en algún colegio o instituto para que aprenda cosas nuevas y consiga nuevos amigos...y ella ha aceptado, claro, como tu eres el que esta a cargo de ella supe que debía consultarte primero...que opinas?

Vincent miró a Shelke un tanto extrañado, no tenía idea de que eso era lo que ella deseaba...la verdad, había estado tan atareado los últimos meses que había descuidado un poco a la chica...se sintió un poco culpable por ello

Vincent:...Seguro que es lo que quieres Shelke?

Shelke: Si...

Vincent: (Suspiro) Yo no soy nadie para impedirlo entonces

Reeve: Entonces aceptas???

Vincent: Si es lo que Shelke quiere, por mi no hay problema

Shelke: Gracias Vincent

Reeve: Perfecto!!!, entonces aquí tienes esto Shelke!

Y de quien sabe donde Reeve extrajo una enorme caja blanca y rectangular y la arrojó sobre la mesa, haciendo que esta temblara estrepitosamente.

Shelke: ¡!!???

Reeve: Ábrelo!

Shelke dudó un poco, pero finalmente retiro las cintas adhesivas que sellaban el paquete y para su sorpresa en su interior se encontraba...

Cait Sith: HOOOLAAA!!!!

Shelke: AHH!!!!!!

Cait Sith: Mira como grita de la emoción!!!

Vincent: Que haces tú aquí???

Cait Sith: He venido a traerle a Shelke su bellísimo uniforme escolar!!! Esta diseñado basándose en los últimos ritos de la moda!!! No es como esos vejestorios baratos que te obligan a usar en institutos de mierda!! No señor!!! Estos están en la vanguardia!!!

Mientras hacía su pequeña publicidad iba mostrando las prendas de ropa que habían en el interior de la caja.

Cait Sith: No te parece que esta hermosa corbata se verá espectacular en tu joven cuello???

Vincent: Momento! Reeve compraste el uniforme sin saber siquiera si yo aceptaría o no??

Reeve: Sabía que no te negarías XD

Vincent: ¬¬ eres un...

Cait Sith: Basta de cháchara!! Será mejor que vayas a descansar pequeña de cabellos zanahoria!! Mañana es tu primer día!!!

Shelke y Vincent: QUE????

Reeve: Xb Me tomé la libertad de inscribirla hoy mismo, así que empiezas mañana! Que te parece?

Shelke: Hey...pero...

Cait Sith: Nada de peros! Vamos señorita a la cama! Yo la escolto

A pesar de su diminuta estatura Cait pudo obligar a Shelke a subir las escaleras directo a su cuarto...por supuesto esta no estaba muy agradada con eso

Vincent:...Reeve...

Reeve: Dime?

Vincent: Siempre tienes que estar planificando la vida de los demás???

Reeve: Son todos unos ingratos! Algún día me lo agradecerán!

Vincent: ¬¬

------------------------------------------------------

El hecho de que haya tenido que pasar un día entero en Iciclos y mitad de otro para volver a casa, no fueron suficiente excusa para que Vincent dejara de trabajar el día de hoy. Muy temprano se había dirigido al aeropuerto para ayudar a Cid a clasificar los dichosos materiales que había enviado Koji. Con carpeta en mano, el pistolero, con la ayuda de otros soldados y la supervisión de Cid, iban realizando el inventario de los objetos que tenían hasta ahora, la verdad, lo único realmente interesante eran los metales que se habían traído del continente nevado.

Vincent: Que tienen de interesante esos materiales?

Cid: Los estudios hechos a esas piezas en el laboratorio dan a entender que no son materiales comunes mi estimado Valentine, parecen ser milenarios

Vincent: Aja...y?

Cid: Milenarios!!! Puede que tengan relación con la tecnología Cetra!!

Vincent: ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

Cid: Bueno... Shera es la que me ha dado esas esperanzas, sabes, ahora como ella es la jefa del departamento científico ha hecho algunos estudios a materiales parecidos encontrados en Midgar, y ha llegado a esa conclusión...

Vincent:...Pues es bastante interesante

Cid: Interesante??!! INTERESANTE!!! ESTA DE FABULA!!! Sabes todo lo que podríamos construir con esa tecnología ancestral??!! Jajaja!!!

Reeve: Soñar no cuesta nada, eh Cid?

Cid: ¬¬ maldición, de paso llegas tarde y vienes a fastidiar!!

Reeve: Oye tenía un compromiso importante!

Cid: Si, si, como sea, no me interesa saberlo, si me disculpan, voy a ver a mi mujer, sabe que puede romper fuente en cualquier momento y la muy terca no quiere dejar de trabajar

Dicho y hecho Cid se dirigió al laboratorio...

Vincent: Has llevado a Shelke al instituto?

Reeve: Pues claro! Cuál pensabas que era el fulano compromiso XD

Vincent: Espero que logre adaptarse pronto...

Reeve: No empieces a preocuparte, ella estará bien...por cierto, iba muy emocionada esta mañana, me ha dicho que le preparaste el almuerzo XD

Vincent: ¬//¬...si...y que?

Reeve: Nada, nada, sino que me alegra que la relación entre ustedes se este consolidando...ella necesita mucho apoyo, no es fácil cambiar de la noche a la mañana...

Vincent: Me lo dices a mi? Eso lo sé muy bien...

Reeve: Sabes?...Shelke te quiere mucho

Vincent volteó a mirarlo entre extrañado y sorprendido...a que venía ese comentario?

Vincent: Te lo ha dicho ella?

Reeve: Nop, pero se le nota...

Vincent: Supongo que me ve como un hermano mayor...

Reeve: Estas seguro?

Vincent levantó una ceja confundido...que pretendía Reeve esta vez?

Vincent: Shalua me la encargó

Reeve: Así que eso es Shelke para ti? Un encargo de Shalua?

El pistolero miró a Reeve severamente, como se atrevía a decir eso?...claro que no, Vincent en el fondo veía a Shelke como a una hermana pequeña, alguien a quien debía cuidar y aconsejar, pero no porque estuviese obligado a ello, simplemente le nacía hacerlo...quería hacerlo y punto, ¿porqué Reeve querría esculcar en ese sentimiento paternal?

Vincent: Crees que si fuera así la trataría como trato? Si yo quisiera podría haberla abandonado, pero no lo he hecho, simplemente porque Shelke es una de las personas que deseo proteger...

Reeve sonrió, acción que hizo a Vincent confundirse aún más...

Reeve: Me alegra escuchar eso entonces! Por favor cuídala bien

Vincent: No necesitas pedírmelo

Reeve: Bien!...y hablando de cambiar...aún sigues buscando casa?

Vincent: Por qué otra razón seguiría trabajando aquí?

Reeve: Perfecto! Entonces te tengo una oferta que no podrás rechazar!

Vincent: ¿?

Reeve: Escucha, tengo un amigo que hace más o menos un año se mudó a Gongaga por cuestiones de trabajo, su apartamento a estado abandonado desde entonces, le he planteado tu situación y me a dicho que está dispuesto a alquilarte el apartamento a un precio accesible

Vincent:...

Reeve: No me mires así!! Es en serio!!...

Vincent: pero?...

Reeve: ...vale, vale, si hay un pero...

Vincent: Lo sabía...

Reeve: Oye vamos! Solo quiero ayudarte!, el único problema es que el apartamento esta hecho un asco, hace más de cuatro meses que no va nadie a limpiarlo, pero eso puede arreglarse

Vincent: Prefiero revisar otras opciones

Reeve: No, espera! No he terminado! Mi amigo me ha dicho lo siguiente: los primeros cuatro meses no te verás obligado a pagar el alquiler, simplemente debes limpiar el apartamento y ya, y te ahorras cuatro meses!! Es una ganga Vincent!

Vincent:...no sé...

Reeve: Como que no sabes????

Vincent: Esto me huele a engaño...pero la verdad es una oferta bastante tentadora...al paso que voy no encontrare un buen apartamento hasta el año que viene...además del problema habitacional que existe en Edge por el exceso de población... Lo pensaré...

Reeve: Que coño tienes que pensar!???

Vincent: Tratándose de ti no puedo confiarme...

Reeve: ¬¬ vale, piénsalo, pero no demasiado, que sino se lo ofrezco a otras personas más necesitadas que tu!

La frase apenas rozó los oídos de Vincent, pues este ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para ignorarlo con comodidad

Reeve:...Ingrato!!! Ingratos todos!!!!

Cait Sith: Te apoyo viejo!!

Reeve: ¿? Y tu de donde saliste?

Cait Sith: Soy tan impredecible, verdad Reeve? Deberías de sentirte orgulloso por haber fabricado un gato tan hermoso e inteligente como yo!

Reeve: Creo que debería revisar el circuito del ego...

------------------------------------------------------

Inmensas rejas negras hacían imposible la entrada a cualquier individuo indeseado a los hermosos jardines y a las instancias internas, un enorme edificio blanco se alzaba prepotente ante los miles de jóvenes que circundaban los alrededores de las instalaciones, todos con mochilas, maletas y maletines, las niñas con faldas verde militar, unas más largas y otras más cortas, las chicas más atrevidas se las remangaban un poco dando así a relucir sus delgadas piernas adolescentes, los varones llevaban los pantalones del mismo tono, la camisa era universal para todos los estudiantes, en cuya manga derecha se encontraba estampada la insignia del instituto...un ambiente y un vestuario totalmente desconocido por la pequeña Shelke.

Con su carnet estudiantil en mano le fue concedido el permiso de penetrar a los jardines verdosos y bien cuidados. Había una sección con columpios, en los cuales varias chicas se mecían con libertad, los muy atrevidos jovencitos aprovechaban las circunstancias para disimuladamente colocarse en frente de ellas y contemplar la ropa interior de las féminas al llegar estas al punto más alto de su balanceo, ellas parecían disfrutar esa acción por parte de los chicos pues se elevaban con más fuerza haciéndoles la tarea supersencilla.

Los caminos empedrados conducían al interior de la enorme instalación, sin embargo ningún muchacho se veía interesado en entrar, aún no había sonado el timbre de entrada.

Shelke esperó paciente sentada en un banquillo del patio, colocó su maletín sobre sus piernas y siguió analizando cada detalle que había en el lugar. La niñas chismeaban, los niños intercambiaban barajitas de álbumes y hablaban de carros y motos.

Shelke podía percibir cada detalle, definitivamente ella era diferente a esos chicos, nadie que tuviera su misma edad se sentaría a hacer lo que ella estaba haciendo, analizar todo, estudiar a cada individuo presente en aquel patio...quizás lo hacía para obtener información sobre el comportamiento normal de los chicos de su generación...su atención se desvió a una esquina, allí había un pequeño grupo de chicas y un par de chicos estudiando rigurosamente, seguro que tendrían examen hoy...una escena muy peculiar, nadie más, a excepción de ellos parecía estar interesado en estudiar, todos parecían demasiado ocupados criticando a los demás, hablando de tonterías e intercambiando miradas y gestos lascivos que ella nunca se imaginó observaría en chicos de esa edad hacía el sexo opuesto, incluso pudo notar como una pareja de chiquillos, quizás menores que ella, se besuqueaban bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Shelke volvió su atención al peculiar grupo estudioso, que ahora estaba siendo molestado por un grupo de 5 niñas. Shelke pudo notar como la que parecía ser la líder pateaba la montaña de libros que tenían los otros chicos recopilados, les pisaron sus tareas dejando la desagradable huella de la sucia suela de sus botines. Shelke frunció el ceño, ¿porqué esos chicos no se defendían? ¿porqué se dejaban humillar?...no pudo encontrar respuesta coherente a sus interrogantes. El timbre finalmente se hizo sonar y todos los alumnos comenzaron a aglomerarse en la entrada del edificio dispuestos a entrar a sus aulas. La chica de cabellos naranja se levantó de su asiento, no sin dejar de observar a aquel grupo autoritario de jovencitas; la líder notó la mirada furica y amenazante de Shelke, y le devolvió una mirada asqueada al tiempo que retiraba su largo y sedoso cabello rubio de su cara. Esa chica no le había agradado en lo más mínimo, y eso que ni siquiera la conocía...

Fue difícil, pero Shelke había logrado finalmente entrar al edificio, sacó de su bolsillo un papelito en el cual estaba indicado el número de su aula. Reeve le había hecho creer a todo el personal directivo que Shelke era una chica normal de "13 años", por ello había sido asignada a 2do grado de secundaria. Su aula correspondiente se encontraba en el piso 2, así que subió las escaleras como pudo en medio de la avalancha de gente. Al llegar al aula ya había varios estudiantes dentro, habían muy pocos pupitres vacíos y la profesora de matemáticas se encontraba en su escritorio esperando al resto de los alumnos. Shelke respiró profundamente intentado darse un poco de valor y con más nervios que nunca entró al salón. Todos parecían bastante ocupados hablando unos entre otros, leyendo revistas o jugando con sus celulares; no obstante la profesora si noto la llegada de la chica, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella

Profesora: Vaya, una cara desconocida, eres la chica nueva?

Shelke: Así es...

La niña le entregó otro papel en donde se constataba su nuevo ingreso al instituto. La docente lo ojeó un momento y le devolvió una grata sonrisa.

Profesora: Su atención jóvenes!

Todo el salón volteó a mirar la causa de porque la profesora había abierto la boca sin que hubieran llegado aún todos los alumnos. Finalmente todos notaron la presencia de Shelke y atentos escucharon lo que la profesora tenía que decir.

Profesora: Ella es Shelke Rui, una nueva estudiante, a partir de ahora ella compartirá aula con ustedes, quiero que la traten con respeto y la ayuden en lo que necesite, comprendido?

Alumnos: Si, Profesora

Profesora: Bienvenida Shelke, siéntate en el puesto vacío de la fila 3

La chica no dijo una sola palabra, simplemente permanecía con esos ojos fríos y neutrales que tanto la caracterizan y se dirigió silenciosamente al lugar indicado. Para su sorpresa la compañera del frente era nada más y nada menos que la chica rubia que había visto hace unos momentos afuera molestando al grupo estudioso. Intentó disimular su insatisfacción e indiferentemente se sentó en su pupitre y colocó su maleta sobre el suelo. La rubia no tardó en voltear y encararla mientras masticaba grotescamente un chicle y cruzaba sus muy torneadas piernas a pesar de lo joven que ella parecía ser. Shelke la miró con frialdad e indiferencia, aunque en el fondo le provocara ahorcarla. La detalló unos instantes, tenía el cabello lacio, pero alborotado, de color casi dorado, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda, su nariz pequeña, su boca fina estaba pintada de color violeta claro, no utilizaba zapatos escolares como ella, sino unos botines roqueros negros, su falda era claramente más corta que la de las demás chicas, indicios de que la tenía remangada, sus uñas también pintadas de violeta y un pircing plateado adornaba su nariz. La muchacha seguía mirando a la niña de pies a cabeza mientras iba masticando más fuertemente la goma de mascar y jugueteaba con su cabello de forma amenazadora.

Shelke: Que tanto miras?

Rubia: Nada en especial novata

Y riéndose volvió a voltearse y posó su vista al frente. Shelke se retorció por dentro, justamente tenía que tocarle esa insoportable chica al frente.

Finalmente la clase comenzó, los muchachos tomaban sus apuntes en sus cuadernos, a excepción de la susodicha rubia, que se limitaba a escribir mensajitos de texto en el celular. Shelke lo notó, pero lo pasó por alto, no era su problema después de todo.

Profesora: Muy bien, alguien quiere pasar a la pizarra para resolver este problema trigonométrico?

El salón permaneció en total silencio...

Profesora: OH!!! Tantos voluntarios!!, no sé cual voy a escoger!

El chiste irónico de la profesora solo provocó un silencio más abrumador en el aula...

Profesora:...no me obliguen a escoger al azar!

Total silencio XD...

Profesora: ¬¬U...muy bien, ustedes se lo buscaron...Rui!

Shelke: ¿?

Profesora: Puedes pasar al pizarrón por favor?

Todos lo jóvenes voltearon a mirarla burlonamente, Shelke no pareció incomodarse, se levantó y se dirigió al frente, la profesora le dio la tiza para que comenzara

Profesora: No te preocupes si te equivocas, este tema no se profundizara sino hasta el año que viene, es solo un pequeño adelanto

Shelke observó el problema escrito y permaneció inmóvil unos segundos analizando

Profesora:...Rui?

La docente dio un salto sorpresivo al ver como la chica rápidamente deslizaba la tiza por la pizarra anotando números, diagramas y fórmulas. El pizarrón le fue insuficiente para tantas escrituras, así que borró todo de nuevo y lo hizo todo desde el inicio omitiendo cosas que para ella eran supuestamente obvias...al terminar la pizarra quedó totalmente llena, y al final de todo aparecía el resultado que había obtenido. La profesora anonadada buscó su libro de texto para confirmar que el resultado era correcto

Profesora:...Es... es correcto...pero...pero como?

Shelke: Esta formula la he inventado yo misma, la convencional me parece sumamente mediocre, por esta vía no hay equivocación posible...

Profesora: Increíble...parecen fórmulas de ingeniería...

Todos en el salón miraban a Shelke estupefactos, ella simplemente sacudió sus manos impregnadas de tiza y se dirigió nuevamente a su asiento.

Profesora:...eh...gracias Shelke...creo...que me siento un poco mal...dejemos la clase hasta aquí por el día de hoy alumnos

No hubo necesidad de volverlo a decir, todos los estudiantes salieron disparados del aula, quedando solamente Shelke y la profesora que se dejó caer sobre su escritorio mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la silla

Shelke: Se encuentra bien?

Profesora: Si, si...no todos los días conozco a un alumno que sepa más que yo en mi propia área... pero sobreviviré...puedes retirarte

Shelke la miró con neutralidad y se dispuso a salir igualmente.

Pasaron la horas y finalmente había llegado la hora de almuerzo, algunos chicos preferían ir a comer a la cafetería, algunos otros al patio...Shelke optó por esa opción. Se sentó en el mismo banco en el que había estado esta mañana. Por el jardín habían dispersos varios grupos reunidos para compartir el almuerzo y hablar un poco. Ella en cambio permanecía sola, pero poco le importó. Abrió su maletín y de el sacó una caja plástica de color naranja, sonrió al abrirla y encontrar un exquisito almuerzo en su interior...el almuerzo que le había preparado Vincent...el recuerdo de él surcó su mente unos instantes al saborear lo jugoso del pollo y el arroz en su paladar, sin duda Vincent era un excelente cocinero, que feliz le hacía poder sentir esa sensación...Vincent se había transformado en un todo para ella, con solo escuchar su nombre o tener algo de él cerca de ella ya era suficiente para que todos sus sentidos se exaltaran, su corazón comenzara a latir más deprisa, en su estómago comenzara a sentir peces...todo un mundo de sensaciones maravillosas que solo él le hacía experimentar...pero su placer se vio interrumpido cuando la cabeza le comenzó a doler repentinamente...por su mente surcó el recuerdo de Lucrecia y el día de campo que había tenido con Vincent en las afueras de Nibelheim...fue un recuerdo efímero, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarla jadeando...otra vez...los recuerdos de esa mujer seguían resonando en su ser...

¿???: Hey! Que te pasa eh? Una jaqueca por tanta inteligencia?

Shelke abrió sus ojos y lentamente comenzó a alzar la mirada en busca de la voz que le hablaba, su visión era algo borrosa, pero poco a poco fue volviendo a la normalidad encontrándose así con la fulana rubia y su grupo de amigas. Shelke las miró con recelo.

Shelke: Que quieren?

Rubia: Nosotras?, nada nena, solo queríamos conocer a la chica más inteligente del instituto

La cara de la chica reflejaba claramente su hipocresía, Shelke no sería tan estúpida como para tragarse ese cuento.

Rubia: Te llamas Shelke, ¿no?, yo soy Susana, pero todos me dicen Susy.

Shelke seguía mirándola con desconfianza.

Susy: No hablas mucho cierto?

Shelke: Algunas veces es mejor quedarse callado

Susy: Cierto novata, a veces es bueno quedarse callado, y la verdad, es lo que te recomendamos que hagas

El resto del grupo se burló disimuladamente ante la indirecta de la chica. Shelke no parecía entender del todo.

Shelke: Que es lo que quieren?

Susy: Déjame decirte una cosa Sholk, a nosotras no nos agradan mucho las chicas de tu tipo

Shelke: El sentimiento es recíproco...y es Shelke

Susy se acercó a ella de manera desafiante y notablemente hastiada.

Susy: Eres muy atrevida, tienes agallas para hablarnos así...o quizás sea que eres demasiado estúpida

Shelke: Si quieres descubrir el significado de estupidez mejor vete en un espejo

Susy: Te crees muy lista eh?, odio a las mocosas como tu, se creen que son muy inteligentes y superiores

Shelke: Estas hablando de mi? O te estas describiendo?

Susy: Maldita Puta!

Susy alistó sus puños dando a entender que sus intenciones no eran las más pacíficas posibles

Susy: Arreglemos esto ahora mismo, te enseñaré quien es la jefa aquí

Shelke: No tengo intenciones de gastar mis energías en alguien como tu

Y como si nada estuviese pasando Shelke continuó comiendo tranquilamente.

Susy: Cobarde! Tienes miedo de batirte conmigo, enana!

Shelke: Je, si peleáramos no vivirías para contarlo

E introdujo otra cucharada de arroz en su boca.

Susy: Eso ya lo veremos! Levántate!

Shelke siguió su proceso de alimentación como si nada, por cada mordisco que daba a Susy y a sus acompañantes se les restaba un punto de paciencia.

Susy: Deja de tragar y pelea!

Shelke prosiguió con su indiferencia

Susy: ARGGG!!! Te dije que pelees!

La rubia tomó la caja de almuerzo de la chica y la arrojó hacia el otro lado del patio. Como si se tratase de una cámara lenta Shelke pudo ver detalladamente como la comida que Vincent le había hecho con tanto afán se esparcía por todo el pasto, ella simplemente miraba estupefacta el lugar donde yacía la inocente cajita. El patio quedó en completo silencio, todos estaban atentos a ver que sucedía seguidamente. Susy y su combo comenzaron a burlarse escandalosamente de la expresión en la cara de Shelke; esta bajó su cabeza mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, rechinó sus dientes con rabia y las risas cesaron cuando todas vieron a la niña levantarse de la banca lentamente, aún cabizbaja

Susy: Te animas finalmente Shulk???

Los huesos de la mano de Shelke comenzaban a rechinar gracias a la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo para apretarlos. Todos los del patio formaron un círculo alrededor de las chicas.

Shelke: Lamentarás...haber hecho eso...

Susy: Uy! Pero que miedo!

Shelke: El almuerzo...que me hizo Vincent...

Susy: Basta de charla SHalke!

Al fin Susy había arrojado su primer puñetazo a la chica, esta lo esquivó con agilidad, aun con la vista baja. La rubia parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida y volvió a arrojar otro puñetazo simultáneamente con una patada, Shelke volvió a esquivarlas. Los chicos comenzaban a pitar burlonamente a Susy ante sus intentos fallidos.

Susy: Eres muy escurridiza!

Nuevamente intentó propinarle un puñetazo, pero esta vez Shelke no lo esquivo, sino que detuvo el puño con su mano izquierda. Susy chilló sorprendida e intentó safarse y continuar...pero era inútil, la fuerza de Shelke era inmensamente superior a la de ella; mayor fue su sorpresa cuando notó que alrededor de Shelke comenzaba a aparecer un aura naranja, el viento se volvió más fuerte, azotando los cabellos de todos, dándole más dramatismo a la escena. Finalmente Shelke levantó su mirada inesperadamente, Susy sintió como se congelaron sus entrañas al ver como los ojos zafiro de esa chiquilla se habían tornado anaranjados brillantes. Shelke apretó su puño comprimiendo el de su contrincante haciéndola gritar de dolor y con la mano que le quedaba libre la empujo tan fuerte que la chica patinó sobre el pasto cayendo a unos cuantos metros de ella. La rubia rebelde quedó anonadada, no sabía como reaccionar, pero la euforia de los estudiantes aclamando a Shelke y deplorándola a ella la hicieron llenarse de rabia y arremetió contra la pequeña... no logró ni siquiera acercársele, puesto que su aura protectora se había transformado en un escudo, y antes de que Susana pudiera reaccionar del impacto que se llevó con la barrera, ya Shelke se escabullía por los alrededores con increíble rapidez, era imposible visualizarla claramente a esa velocidad y sin poder defenderse Susy se llevó una mano al estómago al sentir un golpetazo que la hizo retorcerse de dolor, un siguiente impacto por la espalda la hizo caer al piso de rodillas, su mejilla se enrojeció por la aplicación de una patada sobre el mismo, y nunca pudo ver quien le estaba propinando los golpes, solo se veía una ráfaga naranja que la rodeaba, la golpeaba, se alejaba y se repetía el proceso.

Las chicas que acompañaban a Susy huyeron despavoridas temiendo que luego Shelke descargara su ira sobre ellas; finalmente la chica de ojos verdes calló al suelo y sintió como algo presionaba su espalda obstinadamente, ahora si pudo visualizar a Shelke pisoteandole la columna.

Susy: Piedad!!! Porfavor Shalke!!! Piedad!!!

Shelke: Me llamo Shelke!!!!!

Y justo antes de darle el golpe de gracia apareció entre la multitud un señor canoso y bajito para detener la pelea

Profesor: Basta ya!!

Dijo mientras detenía a Shelke tomándola por el brazo, ella se soltó bruscamente y se volvió a encararlo, y justo como todos los demás, su cara se llenó de horror al ver los asesinos ojos naranja de la chica. Era justo la oportunidad, Susana aprovechó y huyó lo más rápido que pudo lejos de esa amenaza a la que tanto subestimó en un principio. Shelke jadeó unos instantes y poco a poco sus ojos fueron recobrando su estado natural; el aura naranja también desapareció...

El profesor se tranquilizo cuando noto que la chica bajó la guardia. Shelke miró a su alrededor cuando finalmente volvió en sí, todos la miraban con horror y miedo, hace momentos se sentía la campeona, la más fuerte... pero ahora se sentía indefensa ante aquellas miradas que tanto la lastimaban...como si ella fuera un monstruo o algo parecido... sintió como era halada de un brazo, y resultó ser aquel señor bajito que había llegado hace poco.

Profesor: Acompáñeme a dirección por favor...

------------------------------------------------------

El helado recinto debido al aire acondicionado estaba impregnado de olor a tabaco, la pequeña ventana daba vista hacia el patio donde hace algunos minutos había sido la ganadora en su primera lucha estudiantil...sin embargo se sentía tan devastada que parecía más bien que hubiera perdido...Reeve estaba sentado a su lado frente al escritorio. El director acababa de apagar el cigarrillo que tenía en sus labios casi consumido su totalidad.

Director: Entiende lo que esto significa señor Tuesti?

Reeve: Pero señor! Fueron esas chicas las primeras en arremeter contra Shelke! Ella simplemente se defendió!

Director: Se defendió? Se defendió???!!! Casi la mata!

Reeve: Estoy seguro que Shelke no quiso propasarse así!

Shelke permanecía cabizbaja, abochornada, ciertamente había perdido el control sobre sí misma, si aquel profesor no la hubiese detenido...probablemente Susy no seguiría viva...

Director: Perdóneme señor Tuesti, pero esto que paso hoy es imperdonable! Cierto, esas chicas la estaban molestando pero no debía reaccionar de esa manera

Reeve: Señor, ella no esta acostumbrada a estos ambientes, por eso actuó así, si le da otra oportunidad estoy seguro de que...

Director: Eso es imposible...

Reeve: Porqué? No es justo!

El Director miró de forma prepotente a la pequeña que estaba sentada frente a él, ahora se veía tan indefensa que era difícil creer que estuvo apunto de acabar con una alumna...

Director: Lo siento Reeve, pero esta niña no puede seguir estudiando aquí...ya te enteraste de lo que pasó, esta chica es un peligro para la institución

Reeve: Un peligro??? Es solo una cría!!

Director: Crees que a cualquier cría normal se le ponen los ojos de color naranja, se protege con un aura brillante y tiene la rapidez asesina que ella demostró???

Reeve:...

Director: ...Escuche los rumores de que Shinra había hecho experimentos con humanos para hacer super soldados...ahora veo que es cierto...

Reeve: Director...

Director: Si se van ahora no avisaré a las autoridades para que se lleven a este extraño espécimen...

Reeve: Como puede decir eso??? Ella no es una cosa!!!, Es una niña! Su mayor deseo es ser normal!

Director: Pero no lo es!, y nadie podrá cambiar eso!...

Shelke permaneció en silencio todo este rato...sentía que pronto las lágrimas se abrirían paso entre sus ojos...es cierto...ella nunca sería normal...ella era una amenaza para todos, lo mejor era aceptarlo y aprender a vivir con eso

Reeve: Señor no sea tan cruel! Esta chica no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que le hicieron! Fueron esos maniáticos de Shinra los que la utilizaron!

Shelke: Reeve, basta...

Reeve: Pero Shelke!

Shelke: Él tiene razón...causaré muchos alborotos si me quedo aquí...lo mejor es irme...

Shelke tomó su maletín y salió lo más rápido que pudo de aquella oficina.

Reeve: Shelke!...Espero que este contento! Ogro con corazón de piedra!

Reeve también salió disparado de allí y se apresuró a buscar a Shelke. El Director solo se limitó a encender otro cigarrillo.

Luego de atravesar los enormes pasillos, Shelke llegó al patio trasero y se aferró a las rejas que limitaban el área del instituto, las lágrimas no las pudo contener. Poco después llegó Reeve alto fatigado por tanto correr.

Reeve: Shelke...

Shelke:...snif...

Reeve: Tranquila, esa vaca gorda es un imbésil, siempre puedes inscribirte en otro instituto

Shelke: Reeve basta!

Reeve: Pero Shelke, no puedes darte por vencida

Shelke: He dicho que es suficiente!

Reeve: Shelke...

Reeve intentó acercarse pero cuando estuvo a punto de colocar su mano sobre su pequeño hombro ella lo apartó con un ágil movimiento de brazo, al tiempo que se volteaba a encararlo

Shelke: No me toques! Basta de hacerme ilusiones inútiles! Soy una amenaza para la sociedad! Nunca podré compartir con gente de mi edad! Nunca podré estudiar en ningún instituto! Nunca voy a ser una niña normal! Aceptémoslo de una vez! Soy un monstruo!

Nuevamente Shelke salió corriendo de allí buscando alejarse lo más posible de Reeve. Él ya no podía hacer nada más, al parecer su idea no había sido tan brillante como pensaba...

------------------------------------------------------

_**Fin del capítulo 9**_

------------------------------------------------------

_**Blankfans**_**0** Uff! Me ha salido largo el capitulo XD, es que me siento a escribir y luego no puedo parar...en fin, este episodio ha sido más bien para completar un poco la historia, era necesario que pasaran las cosas que pasaron en este capítulo para que el argumento siga el rumbo que quiero que tome, espero que no se hayan aburrido demasiado. Por último, que les pareció lo de Cid y Shera? Lindo verdad? Llevaba tiempo con esa idea en la cabeza y finalmente le di forma , y con Shelke? Pobre, con este fic hasta estoy logrando quererla un poco...bueno hasta el próximo capítulo. Gracias por sus reviews me animan mucho mas )


	10. Cenicienta Wutainense

_**Capítulo 10: La Cenicienta Wutainense**_

La vida últimamente no les sonreía a los habitantes del Séptimo Cielo...

Hace tres años lograron lo que todos creían imposible; habían logrado derrotar a Shinra, paralizaron la explotación de la energía Mako, aniquilaron a las Armas, derrotaron a Sephiroth, estropearon el plan que a Jénova le había tomado más de 1000 años elaborar, y sobre todo y más importante, habían logrado resguardar la vida del planeta, aunque en el camino hayan perdido una valiosa vida. No conforme con eso, Jénova no se rindió, hizo que tres de sus descendientes fueran en busca de su cabeza, para así resucitar a su hijo predilecto y vengarse de ese odioso planeta rebelde que tantos problemas le había causado...y de hecho lo logró, pero Avalancha unió nuevamente sus fuerzas y volvió a mandar a la mierda al Gran Sephiroth junto con sus tres hermanos.

Pero allí no acababa la cosa, una vez más el mundo se vio amenazado por la antigua compañía de Shinra...o lo que quedaba de ella, que no eran más que los alocados productos de sus experimentos en sus épocas de bonanza: Los Deepground Solidiers, no obstante, nada de esto significó mayor problema al valeroso grupo de jóvenes, y nuevamente salvaron al planeta de las manos del mal...todos decían que ellos eran impresionantes, los aclamaban y hasta habían firmado unos cuantos autógrafos durante todos estos años, simplemente Avalancha era indestructible...o eso creían todos, el grupo se enfrentaba esta vez a la mayor amenaza por la que podía pasar un ser humano...esta vez la pelea no era contra Shinra, Jénova, Sephiroth ni Hojo...esta vez la pelea era contra ellos mismos. Después de tantas luchas, victorias y perdidas, todos pensaron que finalmente podrían vivir en paz...pero la verdad es que ahora todos se encontraban más inquietos que nunca.

Podrá escucharse tonto, y hasta pareciera que se hicieran las victimas y que se ahogaran en un vaso de agua, pero ciertamente siempre que venía la paz al planeta los chicos terminaban con la cabeza tan revuelta que no se daban la oportunidad de disfrutar de dicha calma...

A pesar de que el mundo se había sanado de manera considerable estos últimos años, aún quedaban cicatrices muy profundas en el planeta, casi imposibles de cerrar luego de la devastación de Meteorito, y más recientemente, la resurrección de Omega; esto obligaba a todo el mundo a esforzarse aún más para sobrevivir; Edge ya se encontraba sobre poblada debido a las diversas migraciones de los residentes de Kalm y Junon luego de que sus pueblos fueran destruidos. Esta situación también afectaba a nuestros héroes, Barret y Cloud trabajaban día y noche como burros para poder llevar el pan a la casa, esto representaba una fuerte depresión para Marlene, Denzel y Tifa, quienes permanentemente se la pasaban en la tienda. Los niños sentían profundamente la ausencia de una figura paternal entre ellos, por lo cual Denzel se tomaba el papel de hombre de la casa demasiado en serio, Marlene ya no encontraba manera para animarlos a todos, pues ella misma se sentía triste; mientras Tifa se sentía presa dentro de su propia casa y agobiada en medio de tanto desastre familiar. Por otro lado, la situación de Vincent no variaba mucho de la de Cloud y Barret, vivía esclavizado a los trabajos de la WRO con el único propósito de rehacer su vida como un mortal normal...pero empezar de cero realmente había resultado más duro de lo que esperaba, igualmente estaba presente esa perdida de control constante al estar junto con Yuffie, los hechos ocurridos en Iciclos lo habían mantenido pensativo todo este tiempo enrollando su cabeza aún más de lo que estaba. La ninja se encontraba en una situación similar, por primera vez en su vida estaba sintiendo una atracción real hacía un hombre, anteriormente solo se había limitado a admirar chicos wapos y hasta se atrevía de vez en cuando a echarles un piropo, pero nunca nada igual como lo que le pasaba con Vincent, esa mezcla de sentimientos la estaba confundiendo cada vez más. Cid ahora iba a ser papá, eso implicaba algunos cambios en su vida para el bienestar de su familia, y vaya que es difícil pasar de soltero a casado y con hijos, sin contar además su responsabilidad en la construcción del aeropuerto "Viento Fuerte", un sueño que comenzaba a materializarse al fin. Nanaki ahora era el líder en Cañón Cosmo, una responsabilidad demasiado importante como para que un felino de su edad pudiera soportarlo. De Cait Sith no se puede decir mucho, él no tiene preocupaciones realmente grandes. Reeve aún no superaba por completo la insólita pérdida de Shalua, realmente la amaba demasiado, además de lo impotente que se sentía al ver como el mundo pisoteaba y discriminaba a Shelke a su antojo solo por ser diferente...y la pequeña de cabellos naranja también tenía su crisis existencial...se sentía como un fenómeno, un espécimen raro al que todos le tenían miedo, un monstruo que no podía andar suelto por las calles pues representaba una gran amenaza, ella solo quería ser normal, vivir como una niña normal...Todo es culpa de esos malditos de Shinra pensó ella, ellos le habían robado su vida, sus sueños, sus anhelos...

------------------------------------------------------

Vincent: Ya veo...así que eso es lo que pasó

Reeve: Ese Jabalí mal oliente es un gran imbésil!!!

Dicho par se encontraba en la barra del bar, Tuesti acababa de contarle al pistolero el mal rato que habían pasado en el primer día de instituto de Shelke. Vincent suspiró amargado, si él hubiera estado allí no hubiera podido contenerse de meterle cinco tiros en la nuca y tres en la frente a ese "Jabalí" de director.

Vincent: Está arriba?

Reeve: Eso creo...

Vincent:...Iré a hablar con ella

Y sin decir mucho más el ex turco abandonó la barra, Reeve lo siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió detrás de una pared. El cuarto de Shelke era el mismo de Marlene y Denzel, el primero al subir las escaleras a mano derecha. La puerta estaba cerrada, sin embargo al girar la perilla un ligero sonido indicó que no tenía el seguro puesto abriéndole así el paso. No penetró por completo en la habitación, primeramente se limitó a echar un vistazo. El cuarto apenas estaba iluminado por sublimes rayos solares que se adentraban entre las persianas a medio cerrar.

Sobre la cama más cercana a la ventana se encontraba sentada Shelke, aferrada fuertemente a sus piernas flexionadas y cubierta por su manta cuadriculada hasta la cintura. Su cabezita baja se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas y su mirada se perdía en el vació de ningún lugar específico. Vincent afligió sus rasgos y lentamente fue abriendo totalmente las puertas para entrar. Shelke estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no pareció notar la presencia del pistolero; él cerró la puerta tras de sí sin quitarle la vista de encima a la chica. Permaneció parado unos instantes detallando cada rasgo adolorido de la niña, recordó entonces la ocasión en que Nero la había consumido en su oscuridad, y ella solo se valía de su materia Escudo para protegerse de una muerte inminente; esa vez ella se encontraba igual, triste, perdida, sola, en la misma posición que se encontraba ahora. Recordó igual lo preocupado que había estado por ella cuando la vio en esa situación, apunto de morir en las garras del Tsviet oscuro...gracias al cielo el había logrado llegar a tiempo y rescatarla.

Shelke: Deja de mirarme con lastima...

Vincent abrió sus ojos sorprendido, por un momento pensó que volvía escuchar hablar a la antigua Shelke, esa Shelke que había sido capaz de enfrentarlo y matar a todos con frialdad...su piel se erizo al pensar en ello, no quería que aquella Shelke se hiciera presente de nuevo.

Shelke: No necesito la lastima de nadie...

Vincent:...no te tengo lastima

Shelke:...

Vincent: Por el contrario...creo que te entiendo...

Shelke levantó la vista y se encontró con un Vincent sumamente serio, sin embargo no se veía reflejada esa típica frialdad en sus ojos, era algo diferente, de ellos se irradiaba una luz que ella nunca antes había visto. Vincent se acercó a la cama de la chica y se sentó en una esquina del colchón.

Vincent: ...yo fui igual que tu

Shelke:...?

Vincent: Shinra también experimento conmigo, al igual que tu perdí mi identidad, mi juventud, mis sueños...incluso perdí a la mujer que quería...fui inmortal igual que tu, incapaz de envejecer o morir por métodos normales, uno lo que más desea en esos instantes es ser normal...allí es cuando te das cuenta de que tu antigua vida no era tan mala como lo pensabas

Shelke:...si...me siento igual...

Vincent: La gente te ve como un monstruo, desconfía de ti, te huye...

Shelke: aja...

Vincent: Pero...

Shelke: Pero?

El hombre volteó a mirarla. Su expresión era la más seria que jamás Shelke había visto, sin embargo no le inspiraba ningún tipo de temor, al contrario la llenaba de cierta confianza.

Vincent: No hay nada que se pueda hacer o si?

Shelke: ¡!

Vincent: Si hay algo que aprendí después de todo lo que he pasado, es que las cosas no se pueden cambiar simplemente por desearlas y ya, hay que trabajar por ello...

Shelke: Intente cambiar...y ya viste lo que pasó...

Vincent: Si te rindes tan fácil nunca conseguirás lo que quieres!

Dijo él con voz tan prepotente que parecía un regaño más que un consejo. Shelke abrió sus orbes azules sorprendida y a la vez extrañada

Vincent:...no es solo en esto Shelke, toda tu vida estará llena de altibajos...no obstante...

Shelke:...que?

Vincent:... no quiero que actúes de la forma tan estúpida como yo lo hice...

Shelke: No entiendo...

Vincent: Yo...me até tanto al recuerdo de Lucrecia, a una culpa sin sentido y a un maldito sentimiento de venganza...que no supe aprovechar muchos momentos de mi inmortalidad...

Shelke:...Vincent...

Dijo la chica mientras el caballero colocaba una de sus grandes manos sobre las de ella

Vincent: Hay cosas que se pueden cambiar, otras no... si puedes cambiar alguna debes trabajar por ello...si no es posible, habrá que aceptarlo...pero sin dejar de vivir

Shelke:...Yo...

Vincent: El mundo esta lleno de una panda de ignorantes, esa gente no importa, los que si importan son los que sabemos quien eres realmente

Shelke:...

Vincent:...puede que necesites baños de Mako y te brillen los ojos cuando te enojas...pero para nosotros seguirás siendo Shelke

La pequeña bajó su cabeza intentando ocultar la lágrimas que comenzaban a hacerse relucir, sin embargo sus pequeños hipos la delataron, Vincent solo atinó a mirarla nostálgico, aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien. Y sin poder resistir más la Ex Tsviet se abalanzó sobre Vincent rodeando su cintura con sus pequeños brazos y apoyando su cabeza en su amplio pecho mientras se ahogaba en llanto. Vincent se sorprendió un poco ante esta reacción y cual hermano mayor le acarició la cabeza con sutileza apoyando su barbilla en los cabellos naranjas de ella.

Shelke: Vincent...snif...gracias...

Vincent: Oh vamos, no lo dije para que lloraras

El pistolero le hizo levantar su cara infantil y le limpió las lágrimas con uno de sus dedos, el rubor no se hizo esperar en las mejillitas de la niña, quien apenada volvió a posar su cabeza en el pecho del chico mientras respiraba aceleradamente intentando calmar su llanto. Disfrutó del latir del corazón de él y de la suave sensación protectora que le inspiraba.

Vincent sonrió en su subconsciente, era definitivo, en él se había desarrollado un fuerte sentimiento para con Shelke, más que una carga que Shalua le hubiera impuesto, la pequeña se había transformado en una hermana menor para él...aunque Shelke no lo veía de esa misma forma...

------------------------------------------------------

La puerta del cuarto de los niños se abrió finalmente, y de ella salió Vincent un tanto distante, no tenía ni idea de donde había surgido ese espíritu consolador, el no se caracterizaba por su cualidad de animar a las personas...pero últimamente...

Yuffie: Definitivamente has cambiado

Vincent volteó con velocidad hacia el lugar de donde provenía la ya tan famosa voz, la ninja estaba apoyada sobre una pared en un rincón, lentamente fue saliendo de las penumbras donde se encontraba y se acercó al pistolero.

Vincent: Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas

Yuffie: ¬¬...mmm, mentira, no has cambiado tanto...

Los ojos neutrales del chico la observaron por un momento con desinterés

Yuffie: Reeve me ha contado...pobre mocosa, hasta me da pena

Vincent: No tienes porque, ella estará bien ahora

Yuffie: Oh claro, super Vincent al rescate!

Vincent: Mejor bajo...

Yuffie: HEY! Que te crees eh??

Vincent: (Suspiro) En situaciones así siempre terminamos peleándonos, no me apetece estar de mal humor ahora.

Y Vincent continuó con su trayecto para bajar las escaleras

Yuffie: Si buscas a Reeve ya se ha ido!

Vincent: A si?

Yuffie: Supongo que sabía que podrías resolver este asunto

Vincent: Ese tipo...todo lo calcula con exactitud

Yuffie: XD

Y sin decir más la ninja se giró sobre sí misma y se adentró en su habitación. Se dejó caer sobre su cama y se sentó en el borde de la misma. Seguidamente llegó Vincent, quien, como siempre, se paró frente a la ventana a mirar quien sabe qué. Yuffie lo miraba con indiferencia mientras balanceaba sus piernas. Vincent suspiró. Yuffie también...

Yuffie: Reeve no nos ha dado ninguna misión hoy...

Vincent: Considerémonos afortunados...

Yuffie: ¬¬U...que aburrido...

Una repentina brisa se adentró por los ventanales agitando los cabellos de ambos...hubo un graaan momento de silencio. Vincent suspiró nuevamente...

Vincent: Creo... que me iré

Yuffie levantó una ceja a la vez que abría sus ojos como platos, giró su cabeza lentamente hacía donde estaba él y parpadeó un par de veces intentando asimilar lo que había escuchado.

Yuffie: Como??!

Vincent: Me han dado una buena oferta para una casa...

Yuffie suavizó sus rasgos mostrando algo de desilusión

Yuffie: A si?...

Vincent: Últimamente todos están llenos de problemas, la vida se ha vuelto mucho más complicada que antes para todos...lo mejor será llevarme mis preocupaciones a otro lado...

Yuffie: Piensas eso?

Vincent se volvió a mirar a Yuffie con algo de extrañeza

Vincent: Esta no es mi casa, usted debe saber tanto como yo que no podemos vivir eternamente aquí

Yuffie: Si tienes razón pero...

Vincent: Desde un principio dije que me iría en cuanto pudiera

Yuffie: No te gusta aquí, ¿cierto?

Vincent: Yo no he dicho eso...simplemente quiero aligerar un poco la carga de esta casa, si me voy habrá un plato menos que servir, una cama disponible, Tifa no tendrá que encargarse de mi comodidad...y yo en realidad prefiero independizarme, tener mi privacidad...

Yuffie bajó su cabeza notablemente triste, él tenía razón, Cloud, Tifa y Barret podían ser sus amigos, pero todo tiene un límite, ya estaban invadiendo la privacidad de ellos, e incluso ellos mismos no tenían privacidad...a ella poco le importaba...pero Vincent era diferente, él es el chico solitario, independiente, reservado, ella sabía que a él le molestaba estar siempre rodeado de gente, que lo mejor para él sería que se fuese, al fin y al cabo, para eso ha trabajado como un esclavo...no obstante, dentro de ella algo le decía a gritos que no lo dejara ir...si Vincent se iba, eso significaba verlo menos...solo se encontrarían en el trabajo, y eso si Reeve los asignaba en la misma área, la simple idea le aterraba y la hacía negarse rotundamente, ¿pero quién era ella para impedirle a Vincent que continuara con su vida?, más bien ella había sido la primera en ofrecerse a ayudarlo para lograrlo...sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse triste...tal vez se había acostumbrado a tener alguien con quien hablar...o pelear más bien, algo que nunca había tenido en su solitaria vida en Wutai (Sin contar las peleas con su padre, claro xD).

Yuffie: Pues...si, después de todo tu eres así...

Vincent: ¿? Yuffie?

Yuffie reaccionó por fin e intentó pintar su mejor sonrisa

Yuffie: Ah! Pues me alegro por ti Vince! Finalmente tendrás tu casa!

Vincent: Bueno, espero que aún esté disponible

Yuffie: Quién te la ofreció?

Vincent: Un viejo conocido de Reeve, me dejara los cuatro primeros meses gratis

Yuffie: En serio????...espera! Dijiste Reeve???

Vincent: Si...

Yuffie:...estás seguro que será verdad?

Vincent: Siendo Reeve el mediador hay razones para dudar, pero quiero arriesgarme

Yuffie: mmm...4 meses dijiste?

Vincent: aja...

Yuffie: ¬¬...que te pidió a cambio?

Vincent:...que limpiara el departamento, dice que esta vuelto un asco

Yuffie: Ya sabía yo que era demasiado bueno para venir de Reeve!

Vincent: Pero reitero, quiero arriesgarme.

Yuffie lo miró unos momentos, seguidamente sonrió, podía haber cambiado algunas cositas, pero seguía siendo ese chico determinado y decidido, característica que en el fondo la enloquecía

Yuffie: Pues cuenta conmigo compañero!

Vincent: Perdón?

La ninja se levantó de la cama de un salto y con sus exageradas poses triunfantes prosiguió

Yuffie: Me refiero a que te ayudare a limpiar tu nueva casa!

Vincent: --U...esta segura?

Yuffie: Pues claro que si!! Algún problema???

Vincent: Es que pensé que no era buena para ese tipo de cosas domésticas...

Yuffie: Cierto no soy buena! Pero eso es lo de menos!

Vincent: Por Dios...

Yuffie: QUE HAS DICHO??

Vincent: Nada...

Yuffie: Vale! Decidido! Avísale a Reeve entonces!

Vincent: No otra vez...

Una furgoneta de la WRO se movilizaba por entre los prados cercanos al rancho de Chocobos, los movimientos que se percibían al chocar las llantas con las piedras eran casi inexistentes, puesto que hace poco se había construido una nueva carretera asfaltada, esta salía de Edge, pasaba por Kalm, el Healing y conducía directamente al futuro aeropuerto "Viento Fuerte". En dicha furgoneta se encontraba Reeve mirando por una de las ventanas, aunque verdaderamente no estuviera prestándole la más mínima atención al paisaje. Tenía la esperanza de que Vincent pudiera sacar a Shelke de su patético estado; él sabía que el pistolero era el más adecuado para ello...desde que lo había conocido en Shinra, en Reeve se había enriquecido un sentimiento de amistad y confianza para con él, y aunque el Ex turco nunca haya dado muestras de dichos sentimientos, Reeve sabía que en el fondo Vincent lo apreciaba, por ello dejaba a Shelke en sus manos numerosas veces. El Comandante de la WRO supo desde un principio que entre la pequeña pelinaranja y el hombre de ojos carmesí surgiría una relación bastante estable, Vincent la quería, era como esa hermana que nunca había tenido...pero Shelke...él sabía que lo que Shelke sentía por Vincent no era una simple hermandad. Shelke estaba enamorada de Vincent, demasiado obvio ante los ojos de Reeve, y eso lo aliviaba un poco, el pistolero sería incapaz de lastimar a esa frágil e inexperta niña...pero sabía que esa relación nunca se llevaría a cabo, por la principal razón que Shelke era eso, una niña; Vincent nunca podría llegar a verla de otra forma, no importaba si una parte de Lucrecia permanecía dentro de ella, Lucrecia fue Lucrecia, Shelke es Shelke, y punto. Pensó en el sufrimiento de ella cuando finalmente lo comprendiese...

El bolsillo de su pantalón vibró unos instantes, segundos luego se repitió el proceso, Reeve registró dentro y sacó su celular, abrió la tapa para contestar la llamada sin siquiera ver en la pantalla de quien se trataba.

Reeve: Diga?

????: Ah... Reeve, tanto tiempo...

El hombre abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar la profunda voz masculina que se transmitía a través del auricular, una voz demasiado familiar, una voz que siempre le había hecho sentirse nervioso y provocaba que su sangre se congelara en un instante, una voz que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Reeve: Qu---Quien es??

Dijo él, intentado convencerse de que era una jugarreta de su mente, quizás por tanto estrés

????: No te hagas el estúpido, tu sabes muy bien quien soy

Reeve: No puede ser...que haces tu llamándome?? Cómo conseguiste mi número??

????: Jajajaja, tu más que nadie debe saber que yo tengo mis contactos, Reeve

Reeve: Qué es lo que quieres?

Tragó grueso y comenzó a sudar frío esperando una respuesta. Sin embargo lo único que recibió fue pequeñas risas maquiavélicas. Reeve pasó su lengua sobre sus labios intentando hidratarlos un poco, se estaban resecando rápidamente.

????: No te asustes Reeve, no voy a comerte

Reeve: Que coño quieres????

????: Esta bien, iré al grano...ejem, creo que ya va siendo hora de que le reveles al mundo la fuente de todo tu poder, Reeve

Reeve: A qué... te refieres?

????: Sabes que sin mí seguirías siendo un pobre diablo frustrado, arrepentido de todo lo que te ocurrió en el pasado.

Reeve: ¿??? Entonces! Eras tu!

????: Estoy seguro de que ya tu lo sabías, simplemente te lo estabas negando a ti mismo.

Reeve:...

????: Te comió la lengua el gato?

Reeve: Que es lo que quieres de mí? Vas a cobrarme todo lo que me has dado?? Es eso??

????: Tampoco soy tan malvado, toda tu vida no sería suficiente para que me devuelvas todos los favores que te he hecho...

Reeve: A qué debo entonces el honor de tu maravillosa llamada???

????: Simplemente me cansé, me harté de que todo el mundo aclame por ti, mientras yo permanezco oculto en las penumbras, es hora de que el mundo sepa quien es el verdadero reconstructor del planeta

Reeve:...Bastardo!

????: No, no, no Reeve, no te conviene hacerme enojar...

Reeve rechinó sus dientes con furia, estaba completamente maniatado, él sabía que tarde o temprano esto ocurriría.

Reeve: Que pretendes?

????: Vamos a renacer como el Fénix!

Reeve: Y que tengo que hacer yo entonces?

????: Así me gusta Reeve, captas rápido. Muy bien, te ordeno...

Reeve: A mi nadie me ordena nada!!!

????: No estas en posición de replicar nada, gusano!!!!

Reeve: Tu...!

????: Vas a organizar una reunión, que digo reunión, una gran ceremonia!!! Con grandes banquetes, invitados importantes, servidumbre de primera, banda sonora inimitable y sobre todo, avísale a los periodistas y a las televisoras más vistas! Todo debe ser perfecto para nuestra llegada!

Reeve: Aja...y de donde pretendes que saque los gils?? Del culo????

????: Por el dinero no te preocupes, y por las invitaciones tampoco, simplemente asegúrate de encontrar un lugar amplio, con buenos jardines y buena ubicación, contrata a los camareros y has que tus subordinados preparen la decoración y se encarguen de la seguridad. Llegaremos de incógnita, nadie debe saber el motivo de la fiesta.

Reeve: Algo más majestad??

????: Si, hay otra cosa...quiero que traigas a mis grandes invitados de honor... Avalancha, quiero que todos sus miembros estén allí.

Reeve: Si les haces algo te juro que!!!!!!

????: Que harás al respecto, eh?

Reeve: Maldito cabrón!!!

????: Jajaja, Cálmate Tuesti, prometo no lastimar a ninguno de tus amiguitos...y entonces, que dices?

Reeve:...Supongo que no puedo negarme, correcto?

????: Correcto

Reeve: Bien...lo haré...

????: Ese es mi chico, tienes una semana entonces...

Reeve: Una semana???!!! Como pretendes que haga todo eso en una semana????

????: Si puedes construir todo un ejército de gatos inútiles, podrás fácilmente organizar una pequeña fiesta

Reeve: Pero!!

????: Te devolveré la llamada en una semana Tuesti, cambio y fuera.

Tu, tu, tu...fue la onomatopeya que se hizo escuchar posteriormente, Reeve miró su teléfono asqueado y cerró su tapa tan fuertemente que esta se desprendió y cayó bajo uno de los asientos

Reeve: Perfecto! Ahora tendré que comprar uno nuevo!...

El hombre arrojó su móvil hacia una de las ventanas rabiosamente, el teléfono salió disparado hacia las llanuras al romper el cristal. Reeve apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y bajó la cabeza mirando fijamente el suelo, desesperado. Por su frente se hacían visibles gordas gotas de sudor helado.

Reeve: Ese hijo de puta...que planeará ahora?

------------------------------------------------------

Vincent: Sale la contestadora...

Yuffie: ARGG!!! Para que demonios ese Reeve se compra un móvil si lo va a tener apagado!!!???

Vincent: Tendré que avisarle lo de la aceptación de la oferta más tarde...

Yuffie: Bah!

Exclamó la ninja mientras se dejaba caer sobre su almohada. Vincent permanecía sentado en el borde de su cama. Sin siquiera haber terminado de cerrar la tapa de su teléfono ya en la pantalla aparecía un pequeño indicativo de que había llegado un mensaje de texto, esto vino acompañado de una pequeña cancioncita que servía de repique. Ambos se sorprendieron ante la peculiar ocurrencia, Vincent presionó el botón de lectura con su dedo pulgar y se dispuso a leer el mensaje.

Yuffie: Quién es?

Vincent: Es un mensaje de Reeve, aunque no es de su número de teléfono

Yuffie: Vaya! Que casualidad XD

Vincent: Dice que quiere vernos a todos en el aeropuerto dentro de una hora...

Yuffie: ¿? Y eso? Porqué a todos?

Vincent: Ni idea.

Yuffie: Que raro...

Vincent:...vaya que si, y es más extraño aún que no lo haya mandado de su celular...

Yuffie: Quizás se le agotó la batería...

Vincent:...esto me huele mal...

Yuffie: Oh vamos! No empieces con tu sexto sentido y tus pesimismos! Cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarnos aquí sentados sin hacer nada!

Vincent:...

Yuffie: Avisemos a Tifa y a los otros!

Y como una ráfaga de viento la ninja salió de la habitación a informar a los chicos sobre la inesperada y extraña invitación de Reeve. Sin embargo Vincent permaneció mirando el marco de la puerta por unos instantes, algo no estaba bien, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

------------------------------------------------------

Al cabo de la hora prevista, los chicos habían conseguido llegar al lugar de la cita; Cloud y Tifa fueron en la moto, Yuffie y Vincent fueron a bordo de la furgoneta de Barret conjuntamente con su conductor, Barret XD; los niños se habían quedado en casa cuidando el bar junto con Shelke.

Al entrar en el aeropuerto los muchachos se encontraron con un verdadero caos, todos los soldados corrían de un lado a otro llevando cajas y adornos, algunas de las féminas tenían más de tres teléfonos en mano y otros 2 en espera, otros más tenían las manos ocupadas con un sin número de tarjetas... el bullicio era insoportable, los recién llegados miraban estupefactos la inusual escena.

Barret: Pero que mierda esta pasando aquí???!!

Nanaki: Eso mismo me gustaría saber

Todos menos Vincent: Nanaki!!

Nanaki: Tanto tiempo

Cloud: También te llamó Reeve??

Nanaki: No solo me llamó, me mandó a buscar en una de sus naves más rápidas

Yuffie: Como???!!

Tifa: Qué será lo que esta pasando...

Entre tanto alboroto se pudo diferenciar una figura familiar intentando cruzar a través del río de personas alborotadas.

Cid: Pero que carajo???!!! Que les pasa a todos??? Que quieren destruir el aeropuerto montón de animales babosos???!!

Yuffie: Cid!

Cid: Eh?! Vaya! Que bien! Al fin encuentro a alguien cuerdo en este sitio!

Vincent: Qué sucedió?

Cid: No tengo idea, acabo de llegar, y todos estos marikitas estaban corriendo de un lado a otro sin control!

Barret: Reeve nos dijo que viniéramos, será para calmar a este montón de bueyes?

Cait Sith: Por supuesto que no!

Todos voltearon simultáneamente y se encontraron con la diminuta forma felina detrás de ellos

Cait Sith: Si quisiéramos que parasen ya los hubiéramos puesto en orden

Tifa: Quieres decir que Reeve no esta molesto con este comportamiento?

Cait Sith: Molesto? Al contrario! Él ha dado las ordenes de que movilizaran todas estas cosas

Cloud: Que pretende ese loco ahora?

Cait Sith: Acompáñenme, él los está esperando en su oficina

Cait tomó un pequeño silbato que guindaba de su cuello con una cuerda y lo hizo sonar fuertemente, provocando que todo el personal parara en seco atento de las nuevas órdenes.

Cait Sith: Tómenselo con calma viejos! Déjennos pasar un momento y luego continúan con sus labores, vale?

Soldados: SI, SEÑOR!

Los subordinados se postraron a los lados del pasillo dejando libre un ligero espacio para que el personal de Avalancha se desplazara libremente. La expresión caricaturesca de todos fue inevitable, parece que Cait Sith tiene más autoridad de la que ellos pensaban.

Cait Sith: A que esperan? Síganme!

El gatito se adentró en el pasillo y fue seguido por el resto de sus compañeros, quienes estaban notablemente sorprendidos y extrañados

Cid: Una pregunta...desde cuando Reeve tiene una oficina?

Todos:...

Cloud: Si tu no sabes, que te la pasas aquí metido

Yuffie: Creo que tenias razón Vince...esto está muy raro

Vincent frunció el ceño preocupado, porqué tanto misterio?, con qué les saldría Reeve esta vez?

Resulta ser que la oficina de Reeve estaba lo suficientemente escondida en un pasillo oscuro como para que ni el mismo Cid lo notara. El pasadizo no tenía la más mínima iluminación, y daba la impresión de que algo lújubre y espeluznante se ocultaba allí. Cait encendió sus ojos luciérnagas y gracias a ello los chicos pudieron distinguir al fondo una puerta de madera tallada cuidadosamente. Parecía algún tipo de artesanía indígena.

Cait Sith: Es allí...

Cloud: Entremos pues

Cait Sith: --U...podría alguien girar la perilla?...es que no alcanzo

Todos suspiraron irónicamente, y fue el líder Cloud quien se permitió abrir la puerta. Detrás de ella se escondía una habitación fuertemente iluminada, la pared era de color blanco tirando a gris, el escritorio era de metal, y el suelo se encontraba cubierto con una especie de tela similar a la de una alfombra. Detrás del escritorio y de espaldas se encontraba Reeve, con sus manos cruzadas hacia atrás. Los muchachos penetraron en el recinto algo inseguros. A pesar de ser muchos cabían perfectamente en esa habitación, aunque no era exageradamente grande.

Cid: Condenado! Así que para acá te venías cuando desaparecías de repente!!!

Reeve: Este no es momento de hablar de eso Cid, los he convocado por un asunto realmente importante.

La voz del hombre sonó tan seria y fúnebre que hasta el mismo Vincent se sintió intimidado con dicha frase. Definitivamente algo grave estaba pasando...

Barret: Basta de misterios! Habla de una vez!

Reeve: Avalancha...nos encontramos en una situación delicada...una situación que podría decidir el futuro de la WRO...si no actuamos con prudencia...no quiero imaginarme lo que pasará

Yuffie: A----a qué te refieres?

Reeve: Sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano...por eso solicito toda su colaboración, compañeros

Tifa: Reeve... me estas asustando...

Cloud: Que cojones ocurre??

La habitación permaneció en silencio largo rato, el aire se iba cargando de tensión por cada segundo muerto, todos esperaban ansiosos con sus pupilas dilatadas a que finalmente Reeve terminara de confesar lo que pasaba...

Reeve:...Organizaremos una fiesta

Todos cayeron patas arriba ante ese comentario U

Cloud: COMO????????!!!

Nanaki: ME HAS MANDADO A TRAER DESDE TAN LEJOS SOLO PARA AVISARME QUE ORGANIZARAS UNA FIESTA!!???

Cid: ESE ERA EL ASUNTO TAN DELICADO QUE TENIAS QUE COMENTARNOS?? JODIDO IMBÉSIL!!!??

Tifa: REEVE, QUE SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO????

Yuffie: MALDITO SEAS!! ERES UN DRAMÁTICO FRUSTRADO Y SIN OFICIO!!!

Reeve: SILENCIO!!!!!!!

Todos menos Vincent: PERO QUIEN CARAJO TE CRE...!!!!!!!!

Reeve: Esto no es una simple fiesta!!!!!!!!

Todos callaron en seco mientras jadeaban desesperados, Vincent parecía ser el único que no estaba afectado.

Cloud: Que quieres decir con eso????

Reeve: A esta fiesta asistirán personas de prestigio, gente importante, periodistas y reporteros reconocidos, cualquier error nos podría costar la Organización!!

Cid: Y para qué coño vendrá tanta gente??? Cumples años desde la primera vez que tus papás te dejaron caer de cabeza, o qué?????!!

Reeve:...No puedo decirles quien vendrá...solo les puedo adelantar que es alguien con el poder suficiente para arruinarnos la vida a todos los que trabajamos aquí, y a los que dependen de la WRO!

Yuffie: Y quien diablos es ese??!!

Reeve: He dicho que no tengo permitido revelarlo!! Solo me ha pedido que los invite sin falta!

Vincent: Que quiere ese tipo con nosotros? Porqué tanto afán en que vayamos?

Reeve:...no lo sé...

Barret: AH! Carajo!

Reeve: Chicos, esto es en serio!!! Necesito su colaboración, por favor!!

Tifa: Y qué podríamos hacer nosotros?

Reeve: Simplemente pónganse la mejor pinta que tengan y no vayan a faltar a esa reunión!

Yuffie: Es una fiesta formal??

Reeve: Pues claro!

Yuffie: Que mierda! Me niego!

Reeve: Por amor a Zeus!!! Yuffie!!! Te lo ruego!!!

Yuffie: No quiero, odio ese tipo de festejos!

Reeve: Yuffie te lo estoy suplicando!! Quieres quedarte sin empleo???

Yuffie: AH! Es que si no voy me despedirás???

Reeve: Si no lo hago yo, lo hará el bastardo que vendrá a la fiesta!!!

La habitación fue invadida nuevamente por el silencio...

Cait Sith: No sean así muchachos! Reeve no pretende nada malo! Ni siquiera el mismo sabe el motivo real de la fiesta!

Reeve: Por favor amigos!

Y junto con Cait Sith, Reeve puso la cara más inocente y patética que tenía...el resto de los muchachos hicieron rodar sus ojos derrotados

Tifa: Bueno, no creo que nos haga mal ir a una fiestecita...

Cloud:...Si Tifa acepta, yo también

Barret:...esto me huele a asado quemado...iré, pero más te vale que no sea otro truco sucio Tuesti!!

Reeve: Juro que no!

Nanaki: Acaso tengo opción?

Cid: mmmmmmmmmmmmm...ARG! Vale! Odio los Flux, pero por mi trabajo lo que sea!

Reeve: Oh gracias!! Mil gracias...¬¬ y ustedes dos qué?

Yuffie y Vincent se miraron simultáneamente dando a entender que ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo con esta invitación tan repentina...el sexto sentido de Vincent seguía estando alerta, y Yuffie...no quería tener que vestirse de gala XD

Yuffie: Mmmm... no sé...

Vincent: Vale, iré

Yuffie: Eh?? Iras???

Vincent: Dónde y cuando es la fiesta?

Reeve:...eso es lo que estoy organizando, por eso tanto jaleo allá afuera, todos están contactando personas y locales para realizar la reunión...

Vincent: Para cuando tendrás definido algo?

Reeve:...Probablemente pasado mañana

Vincent: Bien, esperamos tus mensajes de aviso a nuestros móviles

Yuffie: Hey! Un momento!! Yo no he dicho que...

Reeve: Oh un millón muchachos!! Son los mejores!

Yuffie: Hey!!! Mi opinión no cuenta o que???

Cait Sith: Muy bien, ya escucharon! Esperen nuevas noticias sobre esta gran celebración, mientras tanto, les recomiendo buscar unos buenos trajes, vendrá gente muy importante y reporteros, así que por favor absténganse de vestirse como unos mamarrachos!

Cid y Barret: QUE QUIERES DECIR CON MAMARRACHOS!!??

Reeve: --U...bueno, esperen mi aviso entonces...

Yuffie: Oigan pero yo no he!!!!...BAH! Olvídenlo ¬¬!

------------------------------------------------------

Curiosa y extrañamente, Reeve no volvió a tener contacto con los chicos por más de 5 días. No volvió a solicitar ni a Vincent, ni a Yuffie para la realización de alguna misión, tampoco llegó a mandar algún mensaje, ni siquiera una llamada a alguno de los del grupo Avalancha. Gracias a esto, el pistolero pudo aprovechar todos estos días de ocio para acomodar sus ideas, sus problemas, y encontrar posibles soluciones. Ya era definitivo, estaba completamente decidido a arriesgarse aceptando la oferta de Reeve...eso no solo aligeraría la tensión en el bar, sino también en él mismo. Si se iba, finalmente podría tener algo de privacidad y soledad, cosas indispensables para él, y que en el Séptimo Cielo eran casi imposibles de tener, igualmente lograría alejarse de Yuffie...después de varios análisis había llegado a una simple conclusión, todo esto que le estaba ocurriendo era por su fuerte cercanía con la chica, él nunca había logrado encariñarse con alguien, a excepción de Lucrecia, cuyo amor creció tanto que terminó transformándose en una desgracia para ambos, luego de tantos años Vincent estaba completamente convencido de que la mala suerte lo acompañaba, y que siempre que comenzaba a querer a una persona, esta terminaba sufriendo algún infortunio...él no quería eso para Yuffie, no quería lastimarla bajo ningún concepto, lo mejor sería alejarse de ella antes de que esos extraños sentimientos que comenzaban a surgir en él, se transformaran en algo más fuerte.

Casualmente la ninja acababa de entrar a la habitación, en donde Vincent reposaba sobre una de las camas. Los sentidos del muchacho se pusieron alertas ante la inesperada llegada de la chica, pues supuestamente, ella estaba de compras con Tifa.

Yuffie: ARGGG!!!! Jodida mierda!!!

Vincent simplemente la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella se abalanzó sobre su colchón quedando con la cabeza enterrada en las almohadas. La chica se retorció luego de unos instantes sobre las sábanas desarreglándolas en su totalidad y hastiada se incorporó sentándose sobre la cama con un ligero puchero.

Yuffie:...No vas a preguntarme que me pasa???!!

El pistolero se giró un poco hacia su izquierda apoyando su codo sobre el colchón y posando su mentón sobre su mano.

Vincent: Para que preguntar lo obvio?

Yuffie:...UY!!!!! Como me haces enojar cuando hablas de esa forma!!!! Sabelotodo!!!

Y con un nuevo puchero se acurrucó en su propio cuerpo rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos y enterrando su mentón entre sus piernas flexionadas.

Vincent: Simplemente pudo haber rechazado la invitación de Tifa al centro comercial...

Yuffie: Y que querías que hiciera??! Prácticamente me llevó arrastrada hasta allá!!!

Por la mente del chico surgieron los breves recuerdos de las ocasiones en las que Yuffie había hecho algo parecido con él obligándolo a hacer cosas que calificaba como locas. En su subconsciente se rió un poco, quizás feliz porque a la chica le estaban dando una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Vincent: Y finalmente consiguió un traje?

Yuffie: Todos esos vestidos de gala me parecen horrendos!! Como alguien puede caminar con esas cosas puestas??? Y peor aún, sobre tacones de 5 centímetros!!!

Vincent: Tomare eso como un no...

Yuffie: Me alegra que captaras!, no voy a ponerme esas fachas, nunca!!!

Vincent: Como usted diga

Y con esto Vincent volvió a recostarse sobre su cama colocando los brazos detrás de su nuca. Yuffie lo miró asqueada, y molesta volvió a colocarse en su posición malcriada de autocompasión.

Minutos luego el pequeño bolso del cinturón de Yuffie comenzó a vibrar y una pequeña melodía se hizo escuchar. Era la llegada de un mensaje de texto. Casi paralelamente en el móvil de Vincent se llevó a cabo el mismo procedimiento, y de manera simultánea, ambos leyeron el escrito digital en sus respectivos teléfonos.

Vincent y Yuffie: Es Reeve...!!

Yuffie: A ti también??!!

Vincent: Y eso que él dijo que solo le tomaría tres días escoger un local...

Yuffie: Maldición!

El pistolero abrió sus ojos de par en par al terminar de leer el mensaje...era imposible...

Vincent: Debe haber un error...

Yuffie: En qu...MIERDA!!!!

Vincent: No es posible que vaya a realizar una fiesta en ese lugar

Yuffie: Ni de coña!

De repente la puerta fue abierta de manera brutal, por ella penetraron Tifa y Cloud

Cloud: Les ha llegado el mensaje???!!

Vincent: Si...

Tifa: También les avisa que la fiesta será en la Mansión Shinra de Nibelheim??!

Yuffie: A ustedes igual???

Cloud: Definitivamente a Reeve se le safó un tornillo!!! Ese lugar esta vuelto un culo!!

Seguidamente una manita haló las ropas de Tifa, ella se giró para descubrir de quién se trataba; era el pequeño Denzel.

Denzel: Tifa, el señor Cid está aquí

Tifa: Eh??

Cid: Hola!!

Tifa: Cid??

Cloud: Tu que haces aquí??

Cid: El maricon de Reeve me mandó...

Yuffie: Y ahora que quiere ese payaso???

Cid: Me mandó a decirles que lo de la fiesta no es broma

Todos: COMO?????????!!!

Cid: Se ha chiflado por completo!!! No sé como coño pretende acondicionar esa pila de mierda en menos de una semana!!!

Tifa: Una semana????

Cid: Bueno en realidad han pasado 5 días, así que solo le quedan 2 XD

Cloud: Lo hemos perdido chicos! Reeve se chifló totalmente!

Yuffie: Se nos caerá el techo encima!!

Cid: Lo mismo dije yo, pero él no me escucha! No queda de otra que seguirle la corriente...

Vincent bajó su mirada nuevamente al mensaje del celular...así que tendría que ir nuevamente a esa mugrosa mansión...

Cloud: Y cómo haremos para llegar hasta allá??

Cid: Dice que él mandará unos barcos voladores a que nos busquen

Yuffie: Caga gils, o que??

Cid: No se, no se, NOOO SEEEE!!! Yo simplemente vine a avisarles, estoy tan desconcertado como ustedes!

Tifa: Iremos entonces?

Cid: Yo me arriesgo, ahora más que nunca necesito el empleo!

Cloud: Pues yo no, y me rehúso a ir tan lejos

Cid: No seas mierda Cloud! Me van a dejar solo, sabandijas???

Tifa: Él tiene razón, todos para uno, y uno para todos!

Cloud:...Porqué siempre logras convencerme TT?

Tifa:

Cid: Más les vale que vayan!!! Se supone que la ceremonia empieza a las 7 de la noche, así que vendrán a buscarlos con una hora y media de adelanto, esperan la nave fuera de Edge. Comprendido mocosos???

Todos: Sí...

Cid: Vale! Muy bien niño, ve a abrirme la puerta

Denzel: ¬¬ tengo un nombre sabes?

Tifa: No discutas Denzel, baja a abrirle.

El niño obedeció fielmente y guió al piloto hasta la salida.

Cloud: Vaya locura...

Tifa: Y que lo digas...por cierto Yuffie, como vas a ir vestida?, no has escogido ningún traje...

Yuffie: Bah! Ya veré que me pongo, eso es lo de menos

Tifa: U...como quieras, bueno!, voy a llevar a Shelke a que escoja su ropa entonces!

Yuffie: QUE??? Esa mocosa también irá a la fiesta!!??

Tifa: Reeve la ha invitado cordialmente

Yuffie: Maldita sea, esa ceremonia será realmente patética...

Cloud: Y tú Vincent?, ya has escogido algún traje?

Vincent: No...

Cloud: --U...a qué esperas entonces?

Vincent:...no me apetece vestirme de gala

Cloud: Oh vamos! A mi tampoco! Pero no por eso dejaré de hacerlo! Habrá reporteros!

Vincent: Y?

Cloud: Cómo que "Y?"...seguramente nos entrevistaran y debemos lucir muy elegantes

Dijo el rubio tan adornadamente que todos en la habitación se asquearon. El Ex turco suspiró, la verdad, no le hacía mucha ilusión ir a esa fiesta, desde un principio él sabía que la cosa vendría mal, y ahora que la ceremonia se realizaría en la Mansión...

Cloud:...Basta de pensarlo tanto, te espero abajo, iremos a una tienda donde venden muy buenos flux!

Vincent:...creo que no tengo opción, no jefe?

Cloud: Así me gusta! Venga! Que no está lejos!

Vincent: Vale, ya bajo...

Cloud: Ok!

La luchadora y el rubio se dispusieron a salir del cuarto. Vincent suspiró profundamente al tiempo que pasaba una mano por sus largos cabellos.

Yuffie: Quita esa cara Vince!

Vincent: ¿?

Yuffie: Sé que la Mansión Shinra te trae malos recuerdos, pero no estarás solo esta vez

Vincent aflojó un poco su expresión algo confundido, Yuffie soltó una pequeña risita y seguidamente se levantó de su cama de un salto

Yuffie: Creo que voy a darme una ducha, Cloud te espera abajo, será mejor que te apresures!

El pistolero arqueó una ceja...nuevamente en Yuffie se hacía presente ese repentino cambio de actitud. La chica se volvió a mirarlo con una gran sonrisa doblando un poco su tronco hacia delante

Yuffie: Solo prométeme que escogerás un traje que te haga ver muy wapo!

El chico permaneció callado con una expresión neutra, sin embargo en sus ojos se hacía visible su cada vez mayor confusión. Yuffie no dijo nada más, simplemente se limitó a salir del cuarto dando brinquitos dejando la puerta abierta.

Vincent: Y a esta qué le picó ahora?...

------------------------------------------------------

Los días en el calendario fueron tachados con la tinta de un marcador rojo, finalmente había llegado la fecha que Avalancha había esperado tan ansiosamente, o quizás, nerviosamente. Ese día el bar no abrió sus puertas al público, desde tempranas horas comenzaron los preparativos para esa noche, más que todo por parte de las féminas, toda mujer que se respete tarda horas arreglándose para una gran gala (O más bien para cualquier ocasión XD). Se veía pasar a Tifa, Marlene y a Shelke de un lado a otro, trayendo y llevando vestidos, perfumes, cajas de zapatos, carteras y maquillaje; todos estos materiales iban a parar a la habitación de la luchadora, donde comenzaría arduamente su trabajo de peluquera y estilista con cada una de las chicas del Séptimo Cielo.

Por otra parte, Cloud, Barret, Vincent y Denzel, contemplaban asqueados las actitudes de las muchachas (Hombres! XD)

Cloud:...No entiendo porqué tanto alboroto, la fiesta no será sino hasta la noche!

Barret: Bah! Ya conoces a las mujeres! Ellas son así, necesitan 26 horas del día para arreglarse!

Denzel:...Pero el día no tiene 24 horas?

Barret: EXACTO! Las mujeres comienzan a alterarse casi una semana antes de alguna fiesta! Se echan esas babas verdes en la cara y se ponen esos pedazos de pepinos en los ojos, se alisan el pelo las que lo tienen rizado, y las que lo tienen lacio se lo enrulan! Y no conforme con eso la noche de la fiesta se la pasan todo el tiempo encerradas en el baño, y que "Retocándose"! Como puede alguien vivir así???!

Vincent: La verdad, nunca entenderé a las mujeres...

Denzel: Creo que yo...tampoco U

Tifa: Que están murmurando??!

Cloud y Barret: Nosotros??! Nada! XD

Dijeron con pinta de inocentes que nunca han roto un plato. Como cosa curiosa, la ninja Yuffie no se encontraba tan emocionada como las demás chicas, ni siquiera había comprado un vestido; o al menos eso había notado Vincent. Desde que despertaron, ella solo había salido a desayunar y luego había vuelto a encerrarse en su cuarto.

Yuffie definitivamente rompía el patrón de feminidad; en algunas ocasiones podía ser verdaderamente feminista y hasta degradante con los hombres, pero en situaciones parecidas a las de hoy, su comportamiento era netamente masculino...el pistolero se preguntó porqué la ninja reaccionaba así ante las cosas que representaban coquetería. Cuando la conoció su cuerpo era de todo, menos femenino, ella era delgada, aún lo es, pero antes lo era más; su cabello siempre lo había llevado corto, aunque desde hace tres años para acá lo había dejado crecer un poco; las curvas eran inexistentes, su figura era completamente plana y sus piernas eran escuálidas. Con los años, las hormonas habían moldeado su cuerpo, creando la aparición de sutiles curvas femeninas, sin embargo, su apariencia no era la establecida por los prototipos de feminidad y belleza. Ella siempre había sido así, en contra de lo convencional, en contra de lo establecido por la sociedad...

Parecía ser que Tifa había leído el pensamiento del Ex turco, y de inmediato subió hacia la habitación de Yuffie. Abrió la puerta despacio, y encontró a la ninja con la cabeza metida entre las ropas del armario; al parecer buscaba algo. Sobre su cama había un par de shorts, uno amarillo y otro color caqui, también estaban unos guantes, unas botas reposaban sobre el suelo y algunos hachimakis colgaban de las barandas. La luchadora terminó de entrar en el cuarto, preguntándose que diablos pretendía la chica.

Tifa: Hola Yuffie!

Yuffie: Eh?...ah!, hola Tifa!

Tifa:...que haces?

Yuffie: Buscando ropa, ¿no ves?

Tifa: Si, si, eso es obvio, pero...que? vas a salir?

Yuffie: Nah! En esta ciudad no ocurre nada divertido, no hay nada que hacer allá afuera

Tifa: Y entonces?

Yuffie: Estoy escogiendo la ropa para llevarla a la fiesta de esta noche

Tifa: EHH????!! Pretendes ir vestida con esos shorts??

Yuffie: Algún problema? Siempre me visto así

Tifa: Exacto! Esta es una ocasión importante, diferente! Hay que salirse un poco de lo normal, no crees?

Yuffie: No me pondré un vestido si eso es lo que insinúas...

Tifa: Pero porqué? Si será solo por una noche!

Yuffie: Demasiado como para que pueda soportarlo

Tifa: Oh vamos Yuffie! No será tan malo!

Yuffie: He dicho que no!, y es definitivo!

Tifa: Vaya...que lástima, entonces supongo que perdí mi dinero comprándote esto...

Tifa buscó por detrás de la puerta una caja blanca y rectángular que había dejado antes de entrar a la habitación; la ninja la miró inquisitiva, la mujer postró la caja sobre el colchón y la abrió de manera triunfante, como si se tratase de un premio que una modelo muestra por televisión.

Tifa: Taraaa!

Yuffie abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver aquella prenda tan celestial que irradiaba su luz desde el interior de la caja. Era un vestido blanco, con algunos detalles en fucsia, la parte baja tenía un corte en V invertida, que dejaba las piernas de la fémina que se introdujera dentro de él al descubierto; las mangas eran cortas, y podían deslizarse hasta el hombro para exhibir así los brazos de quién lo usase; la cola era larga y majestuosa, solo comparable con los vestidos de novia y una frágil cinta rodeaba la zona de la cintura...sin duda alguna era un vestido realmente bello, con un ligero toque sensual, digno de una princesa.

Tifa: Te he dejado con la boca abierta eh?

Yuffie: eh--...Está muy lindo...

Tifa: Verdad que sí??

Yuffie: Y tu has comprado eso para mí?

Tifa: Aja

Yuffie: te debe haber costado una fortuna

Tifa: Así es! No querrás que esos gils se vayan por el drenaje!

Yuffie frunció el ceño, Tifa se estaba aprovechando de la situación para obligarla a ponerse esa cosa, ella no cedería con tanta facilidad, ni por el mismísimo vestido de su madre dejaría que su orgullo se viera redoblado.

Yuffie: Está muy lindo Tifis, pero no te saldrás con la tuya, no me lo voy a poner

Tifa: Pero seguro te verías muy linda en el!

Yuffie: Yo no quiero verme linda!!! Déjenme vivir en paz!

Tifa: ...que carácter...¬¬, Pues, como quieras!!

La chica de cabellos castaños se disponía a salir furica del lugar, pero una Shelke más entusiasmada de lo normal le impidió el paso

Shelke: Tifa! Que te parece? Como me queda el vestido?

Yuffie inmediatamente volteó su mirada hacía fuera del cuarto, la pequeña llevaba un vestido fucsia bastante sencillo, un par de delgadas tiritas sostenían el traje en su lugar, la verdad no tenía ningún otro detalle extraordinario, pero Shelke se veía realmente radiante en él, parecía que ese vestido hubiera sido hecho para ella.

Tifa: Se te ve espectacular Shelke!

Shelke: Tu crees?...Vincent también me ha dicho que me queda bien...

La expresión de Yuffie cambió brutalmente por una de enojo y asco, su cara comenzaba a ponerse roja al igual que la de Shelke, aunque la razón de la ninja no era por vergüenza como el caso de la Ex Tsviet, sino de celos. Tifa lo notó, y nuevamente tomó uso de su astucia para convencer de una vez por todas Yuffie.

Tifa: Oh! En serio?, jajajaja! Pues si tienes suerte hasta te invita a bailar esta noche con lo bonita que estas XD

La ninja se encogió de hombros molesta como no lo había estado hace mucho, la envidia comenzaba a corroerla por dentro

Shelke:...ojala...

Yuffie: ARGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ninguna otra expresión salió de la boca de la chica, simplemente le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la puerta de madera del armario y se giró sobre sí misma intentado ocultar sus celos. Shelke parpadeó un par de veces no muy segura de lo que le pasaba a Yuffie, mientras Tifa pintaba una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

Tifa: Shelke, que te parece si te arreglo un poco el pelo?, me esperas en mi habitación?

Shelke: De acuerdo

Y echándole un último vistazo impregnado de extrañeza a Yuffie, la pequeña de cabellos naranjas se retiró al lugar indicado por la luchadora...Tifa comenzó la cuenta mental... 3...2...1...y...

Yuffie: Tifa...

Tifa: Si?

Yuffie:...Está bien, lo haré, me pondré esa pinta tan rara...

Tifa: Estupendo!

Yuffie: Pero solo me lo pondré minutos...no!, segundos antes de salir del bar para así estar menos tiempo con él puesto!!!

Tifa: Como tu digas compañera

Yuffie:...

Tifa: Entonces...quieres que comencemos a maquillarte y a peinarte??

Yuffie: COMO?????????

Tifa: Venga Yuffie, no me destroces la ilusión de peluquería, acepta porfis!

Yuffie:...vale, vale...

Tifa: Excelente! Vamos!

Y sin más ni más la tomó del brazo y la arrastró corriendo hasta su habitación. Literalmente la obligó a sentarse en la cama, acompañando así a Marlene, quien ya estaba peinada y arreglada. Ahora era el turno de Shelke

Tifa: Cuando termine con ella sigues tu

Yuffie: Aja...¬¬

Tifa: Marlene, ten cuidado con dañarte el peinado, mira que bastante me costó

Marlene: Tranqui Tifis , yo me quedo aquí tranquilita para ayudarte a peinar a Shelky y a Yuffiechan

Tifa: Ok, comencemos entonces!

------------------------------------------------------

Con las experiencias de hoy, Tifa podía comenzar a considerar el transformar el bar en una peluquería; a pesar de sus pocos conocimientos en la materia había logrado dejar perfectamente arregladas a las tres chicas, a Marlene le rizó un poco el pelo con la ayuda de laca y gel, apenas había pintado sus labios con un brillo pálido y a sus unitas le había aplicado una mano de pintura rosa, dejándole un acabado propio de una muñeca.

Shelke se caracterizaba por llevar sus cabellos alborotados y puntiagudos, Tifa había pasado un par de veces la máquina secadora para alaciarlo un poco y le dio un poco de brillo con un gel escarchado, el maquillaje era bastante sutil, una sombra de ojos rosa pálido, un poco de rubor en polvo en sus mejillas y un toque de brillo en medio de su labio inferior.

Con Yuffie la cuestión fue más difícil que con las antes mencionadas, por cualquier cosa se quejaba, al mínimo jalón de cabello hacía un drama de la situación y pegaba gritos a diestra y siniestra, a la hora del maquillaje exclamaba chácharas porque supuestamente la sombra y el lápiz de ojos le daban alergia, y ni hablar a la hora del pedicure y manicure --...pero a pesar de todo eso, y los reclamos de Shelke por la actitud de la ninja; la constante Tifa seguía con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro, y continuaba trabajando arduamente para dejar a Yuffie hecha una doncella. Con el paso de las horas la ninja fue cediendo y sus reclamos eran menos frecuentes, parecía que se rendía ante el carácter paciente de la luchadora. Finalmente luego de mucho trabajo, Tifa había concluido. En Yuffie los detalles fueron más precisos que en las otras dos chicas, con ayuda de una plancha para cabello le había dado forma y movimiento a los lacios de Yuffie, pelo característico de los habitantes de Wutai; sus uñas las había pintado con brillo transparente, sin embargo las puntas de las mismas lucían un color blanco; sus pestañas fueron alargadas con rimel transparente, sus ojos apenas asomaban las muestras de unas sombras pálidas y su pequeña boca ahora rebosaba con voluptuosos labios agrandados con las magias de los brillos labiales. Lo cierto es que el maquillaje aplicado sobre la ninja era casi imperceptible, Tifa sabía que el rostro de Yuffie era demasiado bello como para estropearlo con una máscara pintada.

Tifa: Te gusta?

Yuffie:...me siento rara con esto en la cara

Tifa: Si apenas te eche maquillaje...

Yuffie: Igual! Se siente extraño...

Shelke: No me parece que se vea muy diferente de lo normal...

Tifa: Es la idea, la cara de Yuffie es demasiado linda, no quería estropearla con tanto maquillaje

Shelke: ¬¬

Yuffie Gracias Tifa!

Tifa: Ahora el último adorno!

De un cajón de su peinadora, Tifa extrajo un listón fucsia que hacía juego con el vestido que le había comprado, lo posó sobre su cabello negro y lo amarró por debajo de la nunca.

Tifa: Lista!

Yuffie: U...arigatto...

Marlene: Te ves moniiiisima Yuffiechan!

Yuffie: Ja! No tienes que decirme lo obvio!

Shelke: ¬¬U

Tifa: Bueno, ahora es mi turno, mientras me arreglo porfa pónganse sus vestidos, que ya Cid me avisó que venía.

Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza y se dispusieron a salir del cuarto. Tifa tomó la plancha de cabello y miró fijamente su reflejo en el espejo

Tifa: Muy bien Tifa, esta noche debes deslumbrar!

------------------------------------------------------

Ya se iba haciendo la hora, el tintinear de la campana del bar no se hizo esperar.

Shera: Chicas? Están listas?

Tifa bajó por las escaleras rápidamente bastante alterada, mientras terminaba de retocarse los labios y el vestido.

Tifa: Shera? Que haces aquí?

Shera: Vine a buscarlas

Marlene: Sherachan irá también?

Shera: Si, Cid me invitó

Tifa: Eh?...y los muchachos?

Shera: Ya deben haberse ido con Cid, es que Reeve envió naves diferentes, una para los hombres y otra para las mujeres

Tifa: ¿? Y más o menos para qué?

Shera: U...ya sabes como es Reeve, dice que lo más emocionante para un hombre es admirar el traje de su pareja cuando esta llega majestuosamente al lugar de la fiesta, así que pensó que si viajábamos todos juntos en una nave el encanto se estropearía...

Tifa: --U...mejor no opino...

Shera: Por cierto, Tifa te ves bellísima

Tifa: O///O...te parece?...Gracias , tu también estas muy linda

Shera: Oh gracias , me costó encontrar un vestido de gala donde cupiera esta barrigota XD

Marlene: Shelky!! YuffieChan!! Dejen de mirarse en los espejos, y vámonos!!

La niña no tuvo la necesidad de repetir el llamado, de inmediato Yuffie bajó tambaleándose y tomando su vestido como podía para no terminar pisándole la cola, el descenso por los escalones representó toda una odisea para ella

Yuffie: Quién carajo se está mirando en el espejo???? Lo que no puedo es caminar con estas agujas bajo mis pies!!!

Tifa: Yuffie, estas preciosa!!!

Yuffie: preciosa???? Preciosa!!!!!!!!?? Preciosa la abuela tuya!! Nadie me dijo que tenía que usar tacones!!!!

Shera: pero si te quedan encantadores

Yuffie: ¬¬ dices eso porqué no los llevas puestos...

Tifa: Vamos Yuffie, es solo una noche

Yuffie: Al diablo con esta puta noche!!

Shelke: --U...podemos irnos ya?

------------------------------------------------------

Eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche cuando el barco volador aterrizó en las entradas del apartado pueblo de Nibelheim. Todos los miembros masculinos del grupo Avalancha descendieron de la nave con sus trajes de gala. Vincent acomodó un poco el nudo de su corbata mientras los demás observaban con asombro como el pequeño poblado había sido adornado. Desde los jardines que abrían paso al pueblo se veían luces adornando los viejos caminos, había muchas más personas de lo normal, todas iban trajeadas y se dividían en pequeños grupos apartados unos de otros, igualmente se escuchaba música a lo lejos, algo poco común en esa comarca. Cloud miró asqueado la escena, su pueblo había sido totalmente revolucionado solo por la dichosa reunión de la WRO, le molestó mucho la situación, pero revelarse ahora era como pegarse él mismo un tiro en la cabeza.

Los muchachos siguieron avanzando, sabiendo que su destino era la mansión Shinra. A todos casi se les cayeron las quijadas del asombro al ver como ese lugar no era ni la sombra de lo que ellos recordaban. La mansión ahora era blanca, los jardines estaban fecundos y llenos de rosas, había fuentes con figuras de ángeles instaladas en el patio, pequeños banquitos se posaban a las afueras del recinto, y todo estaba perfectamente iluminado...parecía una de esas lujosas casonas que aparecían en las películas de la realeza.

Denzel: WA!!! Que casota!!

Reeve: Jajajaja! Sin palabras?

Cloud: Pero...pero!!!! COMO???

Barret: Hiciste un pacto con el diablo, o qué????!

Reeve: El dinero lo puede todo mis queridos amigos XD

Cid: ¬¬ Cabrón...

Cloud: Seguro que no es una fachada y que cuando entremos no nos caerá el techo encima?

Reeve: Deja de ver series de televisión Cloud, porque mejor no entramos de una vez?

Reeve extendió su mano dándoles a entender que ellos pasaran primero, los muchachos lo hicieron con algo de desconfianza; no obstante, Vincent permaneció unos segundos inerte...aún no lo podía creer, desde que él tenía memoria, la Mansión Shinra había sido un criadero de moscas, murciélagos y putrefacción, ¿como es posible que en una semana Reeve pudiera cambiar esa realidad?

Vincent:...todo lo calcula fríamente, siempre lo he dicho

Y pintó una mini sonrisa de ironía en su rostro al tiempo que penetraba en el recinto.

Como se lo imaginó el salón principal estaba infestado de ricachones y periodistas. Su asombro se hizo más grande cuando detalló los pisos del lugar, eran de mármol, MÁRMOL!!!, la escalera que conducía a las habitaciones superiores estaba perfectamente alfombrada, y el salón completamente amueblado con los últimos gritos de la estética para interiores... Vincent llegó a pensar que estaba perdido en un sueño, que esto no podía ser verdad...respiró profundamente y se dirigió a la mesa de bocadillos, aunque la verdad, lo que quería era analizar un poco el lugar.

Cloud y Denzel aún estaban con la boca abierta admirando el lugar, mientras Cid y Barret le estaban pagando un dinero a Reeve bastante molestos, al parecer habían perdido alguna apuesta, seguramente se trataba sobre la remodelación de la mansión. La gente presente eran en su mayoría bastante adultos, pocos jóvenes se observaban por los alrededores, a excepción de los reporteros y los chicos encargados de la música y la animación. Los meseros también eran jóvenes...probablemente soldados de la WRO, seguro que el resto estaba en la cocina preparando banquetes. La música que se escuchaba provenía de un par de cornetas, pero por la presencia de Saxofones, trompetas, violines, guitarras y baterías, se notaba que más tarde habría música en vivo.

Todos llevaban trajes extravagantes, las mujeres se refrescaban con un abanico y los hombres simplemente charlaban con otros de su estatus tomando una copa de Vodka. Muchos se acercaban hasta Reeve para saludarlo, aunque Vincent lo conocía lo suficiente como para afirmar que cada una de esas personas a las que se veía obligado a darles la mano los saludaba con hipocresía, en el fondo, odiaba a ese tipo de gente; quizás porqué en Shinra se vio rodeado de personas similares.

Un muchacho pasó su bandeja con copas de vino ofreciéndosela al pistolero, este por cortesía aceptó una y seguidamente se apoyó de una pared mientras daba un par de sorbos...pero casi se ahoga con el propio líquido, incluso llegó a escupir un poco de el, al presenciar la entrada de un quinteto de ángeles al recinto. Se trataban de las féminas de Avalancha, que inmediatamente hicieron aparición, todos los hombres giraron su atención hacia ellas anonadados, mientras sus acompañantes mujeres las miraban con envidia. Sin duda eran las chicas más jóvenes presentes en la fiesta, simplemente irradiaban luz propia, transformándose en objeto de admiración para todos los presentes.

Las chicas, algo penosas, buscaron por los alrededores a sus compañeros, ellos estaban frente a la tarima de conciertos recién colocada dentro de la mansión. Sin pensarlo mucho se acercaron a ellos

Reeve: Dios mío!! No soy digno de presenciar tanta belleza junta! No he hecho nada bueno en esta vida!

Yuffie: Deja ya las tonterías, Reeve ¬¬

Barret: No, enserio, están radiantes!

Tifa: Gracias Barret

Cid: Shera! Definitivamente te ves más bella embarazada!

Shera//, gracias amor

Denzel: Marlene???

Marlene: Denzel! Hola!

Denzel: ho-- hola...

El pequeño bajó su cara al notar que por sus mejillas comenzaba a formarse una línea de rubor. Marlene lo miró extrañado XD

Reeve: Shelke!! Te ves bellísima!

Shelke: Gracias Reeve...y Vincent?

Reeve: Eh?...buena pregunta, donde se habrá metido?

Shelke se había atrevido a preguntar en voz alta, pero la verdad es que Yuffie se hacía la misma interrogante desde que había llegado, en el fondo ella sabía que estaba vestida así era para impresionar a Vincent, aunque no sabía muy bien porque razón quería llamar su atención. Ella comenzó a buscar con su vista disimuladamente por cada rincón, sabía que el pistolero era propenso a apartarse hacía los lugares oscuros.

Yuffie aún no lo veía, pero por el contrario, Vincent no le había quitado la mirada de encima desde que ella entró por la enorme puerta de madera, de los cinco ángeles que habían entrado, Yuffie le pareció el ángel más radiante y bello. Es que eso parecía con ese vestido blanco, un ángel caído desde los más remotos cielos para traerle alegría en ese lugar tan espantoso para él...puede que ahora lo hayan remodelado, pero eso no borraría los tormentosos momentos que vivió allí...excepto Yuffie, ella fue el centro de atención del Ex turco a lo largo de toda la noche, solo se dedicaba a contemplarla siguiéndola con la mirada, en silencio, mientras bebía su copa de vino lentamente.

En cierto momento volvió a ser consiente de sí mismo, y se dio una cachetada intentando así reaccionar...sí, definitivamente se sentía como encerrado en un sueño, un sueño que no había tenido desde hace muchos años, y en el fondo eso lo asustaba...le daba miedo pensar que Yuffie se transformara en algo tan esencial para él que al final no podría dejarla ir, sentía miedo de llegar a necesitarla...

Volviendo a la realidad, se dio cuenta que la música en vivo ya había comenzado, y que no había sido una copa de vino la que se había tomado, sino tres...la gente había invadido la pista de baile, las parejas se deslizaban de un lado a otro con soltura, dejándose llevar por la orquesta. Pudo diferenciar a los lejos a Tifa, bailando con un tipo al que nunca antes había visto, seguramente le había invitado una pieza, y ella por cortesía aceptó. Marlene y Denzel eran otro par; torpes eran sus pasos en la pista, pero poco les importaba, se veían mucho más felices que cualquier otra pareja...al fin y al cabo son niños. Cid y Shera estaban sentados en una de las sillas, pues Cid se negaba a bailar, poniendo la excusa de que ella estaba embarazada y no debía dar esos trotes tan peligrosos.

Barret no estaba bailando, estaba parado frente a la tarima observando perdidamente a la mujer que se encontraba cantando el tema de baile. Era una chica esbelta y alta, de piel morena oscura, su cabello castaño claro caía como cascadas onduladas sobre sus hombros y su vestido carmesí escarchado la hacía deslumbrar. Su voz era potente, sabrosa y bailable; Vincent pudo percibir al instante que Barret había quedado prendado de ella.

Riéndose entre dientes decidió acercase hasta él, para molestarlo un poco (Después de todo él y los demás le hacían lo mismo con Yuffie XD). Barret dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa al sentir una gruesa mano posarse en su amplio hombro.

Barret: Vincent, me asustaste!

Vincent: Pido disculpas...quieres un trago?

Barret: Por supuesto!

Vincent le entregó una segunda copa que llevaba en su mano especialmente para su fuertudo amigo, este dio una pequeña carcajada nerviosa y prosiguió a tomársela a sorbos pequeños

Vincent: Y... que hace?

Barret: Eh?? Yo?? HWAJAJA!!! Nada!!

Vincent: Si, eso es obvio, pero porqué no esta haciendo nada?, porqué no toma una chica y la saca a bailar?

Barret: Ehh...bueeeeno...estoy algo ocupado ahora...

Vincent: Contemplando a la vocalista, eh?

Barret: (Glup)...HWAJAJAJA! A ti no puedo mentirte! Eres muy listo! A veces me molesta eso en ti, sabes?

Vincent: Ja...es bastante guapa

Barret: Si verdad...es exquisita...

Vincent: No la invitarás a bailar?

Barret: Como pretendes que lo haga??? No ves que está cantando??

Vincent: Pídale una pieza, y que el resto de la orquesta toque sin ella

Barret:...No sé...

Vincent: Vaya, y yo que pensé que el líder de Avalancha tenía agallas...

Barret: CLARO QUE LAS TENGO!!!

Vincent: Entonces, que espera?

Barret:...UARGGGGGG!! Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti!!! Cuando tendrás las agallas de bailar tu con Yuffie???!!

Vincent:...sabía que saldría con algo así

Barret: A mi parecer, el único cobarde aquí eres tu! Ahora ve allá! Siéntate a su lado e invítala a bailar!

Vincent: No me gusta bailar...

Barret:...ESA NO ES EXCUSA!!!...Hagamos un trato, yo invitaré a esa morena si tu invitas a Yuffie, hecho??

Vincent lo miró con neutralidad mientras daba el último sorbo a su vino. Sin dejar que ni una sola palabra saliera de sus labios, colocó la copa sobre una mesa, y se retiró sin más ni más, ante la mirada asqueada de Barret.

Barret: Jejejejeje

Y siguió contemplando a la negrita XD

Yuffie y Shelke estaban sentadas en la parte final del salón, Shelke miraba de un lado a otro, aún en busca de Vincent; Yuffie había optado por olvidarse de ello y concentrarse más en los juanetes que le estaban provocando esos zapatos de tacón.

Yuffie: KIAAAA!!! No sé porqué acepté ponerme esto!! Me voy a volver loca!!!

Shelke:...

Yuffie: MM?? Y a ti, que te pasa?

Shelke:...No has visto a Vincent?

Yuffie: Eh? Cierto, Vincent!...Bah! No me importa donde este ese condenado gótico, por su culpa estoy sufriendo con esto!

Shelke: A qué te refieres?

Yuffie: Nada, nada, no me hagas caso...

Reeve: Hola chicas!

Shelke: Hola...

Yuffie: (Con cara de matona) Hola...

Reeve: U...Shelke, quieres bailar un poco conmigo?

La cara de la pequeña se ruborizó al máximo, no se esperaba una propuesta así, su plan era terminar bailando con Vincent. Yuffie se rió y puso cara de zorro malintencionado al ver como la chica comenzaba a balbucear

Shelke:...eh...bueno...lo que pasa es que...

Reeve: Oh venga! Vas a herir mis sentimientos!

Shelke: Pero...

Reeve: Sin peros! Mientras llega el hijo de Satán, será mejor divertirnos!

Shelke: El hijo de Satán?

Reeve: BAH! Yo me entiendo, vamos!

El hombre extendió su mano para ayudar a Shelke a levantarse, ella nerviosa aceptó el ofrecimiento y se dirigió con el sonriente Reeve a la pista de baile. Yuffie estallaba de risa por dentro, pero esto cesó cuando se percató de que hasta a Shelke la habían invitado a bailar...ya llevaba más de una hora ahí sentada y ningún chico había venido a pedirle una pieza. Por el contrario, Tifa había estado toda la noche revoloteando por la pista, todos los hombres presentes quedaban deslumbrados con el hermoso y sensual vestido rojo strapless que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su elegante espalda. Cloud había estado todo este tiempo en la mesa de refrigerios observando cada movimiento de Tifa, estaba a punto de estallar como un volcán, la chica aceptaba todas las invitaciones de los masculinos, y lo peor, parecía disfrutarlo!!!, demasiado como para que sus celos pudieran soportarlo. Sin embargo este sentimiento se mezclaba con otros dentro de sí, Tifa era una mujer demasiado bella, demasiado perfecta, y ese vestido le hacía resaltar todos sus atributos, no obstante, nada la hacía ver más bella que esa sonrisa permanente dibujada en sus labios carmesí...Cloud debía arriesgarse de una vez, debía aclarar sus sentimientos hacia ella, antes de que viniera otro a ocupar su lugar.

Yuffie suspiró, retiró un mechón de cabello que opacaba su vista, y al poco rato llegó Tifa, quien prácticamente se abalanzó sobre la silla

Tifa: Buf! Estoy muerta!

Yuffie: No entiendo como puedes bailar con tacones!

Tifa: Jajaja, es cuestión de práctica, ya verás que te acostumbras

Yuffie: -3-

Tifa: Y no piensas mover un poco el esqueleto?

Yuffie: Es un poco difícil cuando nadie te invita...

Tifa: Ah! Pues creo que tu mala suerte se acabó, se está acercando un chico wapísimo hasta acá, seguro que esta es la vencida!

Yuffie volteó rápidamente adoptando una posición más elegante, es cierto, un chico rubio de ojos oscuros bastante bien dotado se acercaba hasta ella...era un buen partido, y ni los tacones le impedirían bailar con esta presa.

Rubio: Disculpe hermosa dama...me concedería esta pieza?

Yuffie: Pues claro que sí, wapo!!

Rubio:...eh, ejem...no es con usted...es con ella

El chico extendió su mano hacía Tifa invitándola a levantarse, ella balbuceó un poco al ver la expresión de decepción en el rostro de Yuffie, se sintió bastante mal por ella

Tifa: Lo siento, pero yo...

Rubio: No me rechace por favor, es mi mayor sueño bailar con la maravillosa y bellísima Tifa Lockhart, la diosa de Avalancha

Tifa: Eh...

Yuffie: Tranqui Tifis, ve y baila con él...

Tifa: Pero Yuffie...

La ninja intentó mostrar su mejor sonrisa, pero Tifa sabía que esa expresión era la más falsa que Yuffie había hecho en su vida

Yuffie: No te preocupes por mí.

Tifa:...Vale...

Tomó la mano del muchacho, y este la guió hasta el centro de la sala. Yuffie estaba llorando por dentro, ni con un vestido tan maravilloso resultaba atractiva para ningún hombre

Yuffie: Es normal...yo no tengo los senos ni la estatura de Tifa...

Ella empezó a juguetear con uno de los dobleces de su vestido buscando distracción, ella sabía que esta noche sería bastante mala, pero nunca pensó que le afectaría tanto...levantó su vista de golpe al sentir como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

Yuffie: Vince!!!

Vincent: Buenas Noches

Yuffie: Dónde rayos estabas???

Vincent:...Por ahí

Yuffie: Por ahí???

Vincent: Sí...por ahí...

Yuffie: Vaya!

La chica cruzó sus piernas con enfado y apoyó uno de sus codos sobre la pierna más alta. Dejó caer su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano, acompañado de un pequeño puchero. Vincent se cruzó de brazos sin decir ni una sola palabra; pero disimuladamente volteaba a dar un vistazo a la ninja para admirarla un rato.

Sus jóvenes y tercias piernas estaban totalmente al descubierto con el corte de ese vestido, sin embargo el traje era blanco y angelical, haciendo que la inocencia y la sensualidad se fusionaran en una sola mujer, esa mujer que Vincent no pudo sacarse de la cabeza desde que penetró en la mansión... esa mujer que se veía algo triste, no lo aparentaba, pero el pistolero ya creía conocerla lo suficientemente bien como para percatarse.

Vincent: Le sucede algo?

Yuffie: A mi? Si! estoy aburridiiiiisima!

Vincent: Ya somos dos...

Yuffie lo miró con recelo un momento y volvió su atención a la pista de baile; la música se había tornado movida y rítmica , así que todos en el salón bailaban con sus parejas con movimientos caribeños y sabrosos. Yuffie se sintió tentada a entrar también, hace tiempo que no bailaba, y con lo mucho que le gustaba...pero bailar sola no se vería nada bien...volvió su vista hacia el hombre que tenía al lado, quién parecía bastante entretenido viendo los pasos de la gente. Detalló su elegante flux de chaqueta azul y pantalones negros; no importaba lo que Vincent se pusiera, ante los ojos de ella siempre se veía majestuoso, se preguntó como se habría visto en su época de Turco, seguramente llevaba un traje similar, aunque nunca se lo imaginaba con pelo corto. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco al cruzar un pensamiento por su mente...los dos, sentados en una esquina del salón de baile, los demás miembros de Avalancha disfrutando de la noche y ellos solo estaban allí, aburridos...que mejor situación para insinuarle que quería bailar con él?. La ninja dio un profundo suspiro intentando darse valor a sí misma, mientras sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho.

Yuffie:...y...no piensas bailar?

Vincent: ¿?...no, yo paso

Yuffie: Y porqué?? Acaso no te tienta la música?

Vincent: La verdad, no

La chica mostró su cara de victima más conmovedora, y habló como si estuviese dolida profundamente

Yuffie: Ah... que lástima...pensé que quizás te atreverías a sacarme a bailar...

Vincent arqueó una ceja al tiempo que su cara se enrojeció un poco y tragó grueso...

Vincent:...No me gusta bailar

Yuffie: Ya veo...

Dijo decepcionada, y pensar que toda esa facha se la había puesto por ese hombre, ARG! Soy una estúpida, ¿Cómo me pudo pasar por la cabeza que Vincent me invitaría una pieza??? Por Leviatán!

Ella siguió mirando perdida la pista cada vez con más ganas de compartir pasos con el pistolero...

Yuffie: Oh Venga Vincent!! Estamos desperdiciando la noche! Solo una pieza, si?

Vincent: He dicho que no, Yuffie

Yuffie: No es justo!

Se cruzó de brazos malcriadamente y volvió a cruzar sus piernas...pero su astucia no se hizo esperar, no se quedaría quieta hasta hacer el más remoto intento para convencerlo

Yuffie: Ja, seguro es que no sabe bailar

Vincent: Que ha dicho?

Yuffie: Ah?, yo?, nada!, solo pensaba en voz alta

Vincent: La he escuchado

Yuffie: A si? Pues me alegro! Así no tengo necesidad de repetirlo

Vincent: Piense lo que quiera...

Yuffie: Sabes qué? Si voy a repetirlo! Eres un amargado! Seguro que ni siquiera has bailado en tu vida! Por eso no has invitado a ninguna chica en toda la noche!

Vincent: Yuffie no me provoque

Yuffie: UY!! Que miedo! Qué tienes dos pies izquierdos Valentine?, Jajaja! Seguro que es eso!

El pistolero ya comenzaba a irritarse, si tan solo ella supiera que él quería invitarla a bailar desde el principio, pero le daba algo de vergüenza proponérselo.

Yuffie: Vinnie no sabe bailar! Vinnie no sabe bailar!!

Esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso, el pistolero se levantó de un golpe y tomó la mano de Yuffie obligándola a seguirlo, la arrastró como pudo hasta un lugar vacío en la pista y la colocó frente a él. Yuffie aún no reaccionaba del todo y hasta se resbaló un poco a causa de los empujones y los tacones, cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, se encontró con la mano izquierda de Vincent rodeando su cintura, y la mano derecha de él guiaba la de ella para que la posara sobre su amplio hombro, seguidamente tomó la mano izquierda de la chica y la apretó entre su palma, repentinamente comenzó a deslizarla hacia delante y hacia atrás con movimientos propios del merengue y del tango, seguidamente comenzó a mover su estático cuerpo, los hombros, la cintura y los brazos se invadieron de ritmo; la ninja aún estaba atónita. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando Vincent la separó de él, aún tomándola por una de sus manos, y extendió su brazo estirando el resto de su cuerpo (Ya saben el conocido paso de baile que Rinoa y Squall hicieron en la fiesta de los Seeds). De golpe volvió a acercarla hacia él y la tomó nuevamente por la cintura, poco a poco la fue conllevando a doblar su tronco hacia atrás como si quisiera acostarla, mientras él empujaba su cuerpo hacia delante logrando así un típico paso del tango. Él la mantuvo en esta posición unos instantes, a la vez que sonreía triunfante al ver la expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad en el rostro de la chica. La respiración de Yuffie se aceleraba cada segundo, y su cara ya parecía un tomate por la intervención del rubor; el cual se intensificó a niveles insospechados cuando el hombre se acercó más la cara de ella y le habló suave y provocadoramente al oído.

Vincent: Has...encontrado...la horma...de tu zapato

Yuffie: Eh?

Y antes de que pudiera replicar, nuevamente Vincent la colocó de pie y continuó deslizándola por toda la pista con movimientos propios de un bailarín profesional. Yuffie nunca se imaginó que el pistolero tuviera esos dotes artísticos, él parecía uno de esos tipos que no podían mover su cuerpo a menos que fuera para pelear. Afortunadamente estaba equivocada; y al notar como el resto de los presentes los miraban con entusiasmo y asombro, la chica decidió dejar los juegos de una vez. Liberó por fin su cuerpo rígido y comenzó a seguir a Vincent en sus pasos, no sin antes darle una cucharada de su propia medicina: Ahora que estaba usando tacones la chica lograba llegarle al Ex tuco hasta más debajo de la nariz, por lo cual pudo tomar la nuca de él sin problemas y acercar a tal punto sus rostros que Vincent de verdad pensó que Yuffie lo besaría; ante tal susto paró un momento, esta vez era la chica la que sonreía picaramente

Yuffie: Veamos...que puedes... hacer, caballero

Él sonrió juguetonamente y tomó el cuerpo de la chica más fuertemente entre sus brazos, disfrutando de la delicada suavidad de la piel de ella.

Vincent: Tus deseos son órdenes

Y está vez a la par continuaron desgarrando la pista, bailando casi sincrónicamente. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a alabar a la pareja, a excepción de Shelke, que estaba apunto de lanzarles un zapato a ambos.

Tifa: Eso es Yuffie!!! Fiu, Fiu!!

Cid: Eso es!!! Como te enseñé Vincent!!

Barret: Muy bien! Te has atrevido Valentine!

Morena: Son muy buenos, verdad?

Barret volteó alterado al escuchar aquella sensual voz en la pata de su oreja, se trataba de la vocalista que hasta hace poco había interpretado los temas de baile. Barret tragó grueso y recordó por unos instantes la promesa que había hecho con Vincent

Barret: HWAJAJA!! Si! Tenían que ser amigos míos!

Morena: Tu eres Barret de Avalancha, no?

Barret: El mismo que viste y calza!

Morena: Mucho gusto, me llamo Janette, wapo

Barret: Janette eh? Bonito nombre...y dime... te gustaría bailar?

Janette: Esperaba que lo pidieras

Y seductoramente la mujer pasó su brazo por detrás de la nuca del moreno y este la tomó por la cintura comenzando así los pasos de baile. Cloud miró burlón la escena de su compañero, y sintió algo de envidia por no tener con él a una mujer para disfrutar de la música. Miró a Tifa a un lado de la mesa de bocadillos gritando frases de apoyo hacía Yuffie; respiró profundamente... era ahora o nunca

Vincent y Yuffie continuaban perdidos uno en el otro, durante el baile las miradas provocativas, las sonrisas pícaras y una que otra caricia seductora no brillaron por su ausencia, parecía que ambos se habían desconectado de la realidad prestando solo atención a la compañía del otro. De repente la música rítmica cesó; y dio paso a una balada romántica mucho más pausada. Todos los del salón se detuvieron en seco, y observaron como del techo descendía una bola brillante propia de las discotecas. Las luces se opacaron al instante y todo lo que se veía era gracias a los reflejos provocados por la esfera luminosa.

Guitarrista: Muy bien, damas y caballeros! Este tema está dedicado a todos los enamorados de la noche, tomen a sus parejas y déjense llevar por la balada romántica a continuación! Que viva el amor!!

De inmediato, todas la parejas se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a deslizarse suavemente por el piso de mármol, mientras la suave melodía comenzaba a tomar un tono erótico. Yuffie y Vincent miraron alrededor de la habitación algo confusos, la ninja finalmente se dio cuenta de la situación...se separó rápidamente del muchacho y bajó su cabeza avergonzada.

Yuffie: Eh... bueno...je...creo que ya ha sido suficiente...voy a tomar un ponche

Intentó alejarse pero le fue imposible, pues el pistolero la tenía agarrada por su muñeca indicándole que no se fuera. El chico la miró con aquellos ojos penetrantes que tanto la enloquecían, cuando caía en la trampa de esas orbes rojas ya era imposible escapar. Vincent se acercó más a ella y la miró unos instantes en silencio; seguidamente negó con su dedo juguetonamente

Vincent: No, no, no, usted me ha pedido una pieza y esta aún no se ha acabado, debo cumplir mi palabra como caballero que soy

La chica parpadeó un par de veces, no muy segura de lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Qué le pasaba hoy a Vincent?, normalmente el no era así de pícaro con ella...antes de poder terminar con su análisis, Vincent ya la había rodeado con sus fuertes brazos masculinos esperando que ella le siguiera la corriente. Yuffie no pudo negarse, o mejor dicho, no quería negarse, así que le sonrió y cruzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, y suavemente el chico comenzó a movilizarse por la pista, dando pequeños y cortos pasos, comunes al bailar baladas. La chica estaba presa en la mirada de él, era increíble el efecto que producían esos ojos, esa boca, ese cuerpo sobre ella, era como un vicio del cual no quería salir. Vincent se sentía igual, todo este tiempo había dejado a aun lado su raciocinio y se había dejado llevar por lo que sentía, no se preguntó si lo que estaba haciendo era bueno o malo, simplemente disfrutaba de la compañía de esa chica que también mantenía cautivados sus sentidos. Al diablo con los análisis profundos y los miedos!, esta noche era para disfrutarla al lado de esa mujer, no importaba lo que ocurriese.

Por otro lado, Tifa miraba cautivada la escena, y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a los pequeños Denzel y Marlene en su intento de bailarines, y a la dulce pareja de Cid y Shera, cuyo embarazo impedía que pudieran bailar tan cerca como ellos querían XD. Barret y Janette también parecían muy acaramelados; la luchadora se rió por dentro con alegría. Ella había estado toda la noche bailando con todos los hombres presentes...pero el hombre que ella esperaba que la invitara no lo había hecho, para su decepción.

Cloud: No piensas bailar esta canción?

Tifa: Ah! Cloud!

Cloud: Hola XD

Tifa: Estabas perdido, llegué a pensar que te habías ido

Cloud: No era eso...estaba preparándome psicológicamente para hacer esto...

Cloud tomó la mano de Tifa y la besó dulcemente como todo un caballero, la muchacha se sorprendió un poco ante este acto, y no pudo evitar ruborizarse ligeramente.

Cloud: Usted sin duda es la doncella más hermosa de todo el salón, ¿Me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo?

Tifa soltó una pequeña risita, se volteó completamente hacia él y asintió con la cabeza

Tifa: No puedo negarme a una propuesta así

Cloud sonrió, y cuidadosamente condujo a Tifa hacia una esquina del salón, allí se puso en posición, lentamente la rodeó por la cintura y Tifa lo rodeó por el cuello, y sin quitarse las miradas de encima se dejaron llevar, al igual que todas las parejas. Los pasos eran tan lentos que se sentían como el mecer de una cuna, finalmente luego de tanta espera, Cloud y Tifa podían estar juntos, sin importarles lo ocurrido anteriormente, y simplemente consientes de lo que sentían uno por el otro, esta vez en la cabeza del rubio no había duda alguna, esa era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Cloud: No me merezco una mujer tan bella como tu...

Tifa: No digas eso Cloud...

Cloud: Discúlpame Tifa, por todo, por mi inseguridad, por mis torpezas, por...

La chica colocó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del rubio para acallarlo

Tifa: Olvidemos todo lo que pasó...hagamos como si esta noche fuera el principio de todo...

Y retirando poco a poco el dedo de la boca del chico, fue acercando sus femeninos labios hasta los de él, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso, mientras seguían deslizándose por la pista. Cloud la apretó más hacia su cuerpo acariciando suavemente su espalda y Tifa jugueteó un poco con los cabellos de él, bajando sus manos desde su nuca hasta su hombro y su pecho.

La ninja lograba observarlos desde su posición

Yuffie: WA! Cloud y Tifa se están besando!!

Vincent giró un poco su cabeza para ver el también.

Vincent: Cierto

Yuffie: Al fin se atrevió!

Vincent: Lo envidio...

Yuffie frunció el ceño mal interpretando las cosas

Yuffie: Como que lo envidias??

El pistolero miró a Yuffie tan profundamente que ella pensó que estaba intentando hipnotizarla, una de las manos de él se posaron en el hombro de la chica, ella se estremeció por dentro al sentir el contacto de ambas pieles. El chico sonrió.

Vincent: Es que, hace tiempo que no beso a ninguna mujer, por eso lo envidio

Yuffie volvió a ruborizarse violentamente aunque no era tan notorio debido a la falta de luz.

Yuffie: Que intentas decirme, Vince?

Dijo casi provocándolo a que hiciera lo que ambos deseaban desde hace tiempo, Vincent la miró perdidamente unos instantes, y fue bajando su cara para lograr alcanzar los labios de Yuffie con su boca; el chico cerró los ojos preparado para lo que fuera, la ninja hizo lo mismo, a la vez que su corazón iba a mil por hora...

Pero milímetros antes del contacto las luces volvieron a encenderse, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Yuffie y Vincent se detuvieron al percatarse y se miraron unos instantes con la mayor vergüenza del planeta, se separaron de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, y bajaron su cabeza intentando ocultar sus rubores.

De repente, Reeve apareció sobre el escenario con micrófono en mano, los mismos músicos se notaban bastante confundidos ante semejante interrupción. Reeve aclaró su garganta y se dispuso a hablar.

Reeve: Se que les he cortado la nota horriblemente mis queridos invitados, pero es que ha llegado la hora de que sepan el verdadero motivo de esta reunión

Todos los invitados comenzaron a cuchuchear entre ellos preguntándose porqué tanto misterio...los fotógrafos y reporteros prepararon sus cámaras y micrófonos para no perder ni un detalle

Reeve: Como sabrán; luego de que Shinra desapareció, decidí fundar la World Regenesis Organization para intentar saldar mi deuda con el planeta...sin embargo este proyecto no se hubiera podido materializar si no fuera por el subsidio de alguien muy importante.

Yuffie: A qué se refiere?

Reeve: Yo solo no podía cubrir los gastos de todos los equipos y del personal de la WRO, por ello una persona con suficientes recursos se ofreció a ayudarnos...nunca supe quién era esa persona, aunque tenía sospechas, solo mantuve contacto con ella a través de llamadas telefónicas...él me ha pedido que los citara a todos aquí...

Cloud: Así que era eso...

Tifa: Quién será esa persona?

Reeve: Él ha querido darse a conocer ante el mundo...Damas y Caballeros, con ustedes, la cara detrás de la WRO...

Sobre el escenario se abrió una puerta secreta que hasta ahora había pasado desapercibida...de ella comenzaron a salir un grupo de jóvenes, muy conocidos por el grupo de Avalancha. Todos los del personal quedaron boquiabiertas, y los periodistas tardaron un rato en reaccionar y comenzar a tomar fotografías...era nada más y nada menos qué...

Rufus: Buenas noches

Avalancha: Rufus?????????!!!!

Barret: Que carajo hace él aquí????!!

Cloud: Él había desaparecido hace un año!! Creía que había muerto de Geoestigma!

Cid: Joder!!! Y de paso viene con su grupo de bufones, los turcos!

Rufus: Sé que ha todos les sorprende verme entero, sobretodo ustedes Avalancha, pero aunque no lo crean, sigo vivo, sobreviví al ataque de las Armas y curé mi Geoestigma.

Cid: Maldito Cabrón!! Habla como si fuera un héroe!!

Rufus: No obstante, no quiero que se asusten, ya no soy el mismo Rufus que conocieron cuando Shinra era próspera; luego de su destrucción, caí enfermo de Geoestigma, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta del daño que había ocasionado al planeta.

Los presentes comenzaron a insultarlo, gritándole vulgaridades y reproches, sin embargo, Rufus y sus turcos permanecieron firmes

Rufus: Tienen suficientes motivos para odiarme, no pretendo que me entiendan, y mucho menos que me perdonen, estoy intentando limpiar mi conciencia y mis culpas ayudando a la WRO fundada por Reeve Tuesti, un ex empleado mío, simplemente quiero que el mundo sepa quién es ahora Rufus Shinra, él que quiera aceptarlo, bien, el que no, lastima.

Vincent: Maldito cínico

Rufus: El hecho de haberme revelado al mundo no significa que la Organización dejará de funcionar, al contrario, ahora ofrezco mis servicios y el de mis turcos a los trabajos de la WRO, pero esta vez sin esconderme como un roedor.

Shera: parece sincero...

Cid: SINCERO??? Shera!! Ya olvidaste todo lo que él nos hizo??

Shelke: Así que ese es Rufus Shinra...el hijo de Satán

Rufus: Bueno, no pretendo seguir arruinándoles la diversión, continúen con sus tangos y baladas, ah! Y para los periodistas, responderé todo lo que deseen en el patio de la mansión

El joven Shinra se dispuso a bajar de la tarima acompañado por los turcos, y todos los reporteros y fotógrafos los siguieron gritando a viva voz las preguntas y dudas mientras colocaban los micrófonos sobre su cara. El resto de las personas lanzaban pestes al Ex presidente, otros por el contrario afirmaban que había cambiado, no obstante el grupo Avalancha se reunió en un rincón para intercambiar puntos de vista

Cloud: Que les parece?

Yuffie: ARRRR!! Ese maldito!! Hasta cuando seguirá jodiéndonos las vidas!??

Tifa: Lo peor es que todo este tiempo hemos estado trabajando gracias a su cochino dinero --U

Barret: Maldita sea!! Donde demonios está Reeve!!?? Lo destriparé y me lo comeré en barbacoa!!

Vincent: No creo que él supiera más que nosotros...

Cid: ¿? Que dices?

Vincent: Si Reeve hubiera sabido que Rufus era el financiador estoy seguro de que nunca habría aceptado, además yo le pregunté al respecto una vez a bordo del Shera, él me afirmó que no sabía nada, y yo le creo

Cid: mmm...pues si Vince lo dice...debe ser verdad!

Shera: La pregunta es, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Shelke: Nada...

Todos menos Vincent: Nada??!!

Shelke: Tienen dos opciones: O seguir en la WRO, o buscar otro empleo y abandonar a Reeve a su suerte...

Todos: ...

Shelke: Reeve puede ser un manipulador a veces, pero no pueden negar que él les ha extendido la mano en situaciones problemáticas, él y Cait Sith siempre han estado con ustedes...

Vincent: Ella tiene razón

Yuffie: Quizás...

Barret:...A mi no me preocupa Reeve, me preocupa es Rufus!

Cloud: No queda de otra que confiar en él...hace un año aproximadamente él y los turcos nos ayudaron a Tifa y a mí...

Tifa: Cierto! Además, alguien que ponga todo su dinero a disposición de una organización benéfica no puede ser tan mala persona...

Cid:... Tenemos otra opción?

Shera: Yo creo que no

Vincent: Habrá que confiar en la capacidad de Reeve para manejar esta situación como líder que es

Yuffie: Vaya...que esperanza --U

------------------------------------------------------

Alrededor de las 2 de la mañana la fiesta estaba en su mejor momento, Avalancha parecía bastante divertido a pesar de la sorpresa que habían recibido hace rato con Rufus. Él estuvo hasta tarde atendiendo a los periodistas, y al concluir las preguntas se había retirado en un helicóptero. Ya a estas horas, la pereza de Yuffie se hacía incontrolable, y en busca de un poco de paz, decidió salir de la mansión.

Yuffie: Uyuyuyuy!!! Ya no aguanto los pies! Estos tacones me van a matar!

Se dirigió a un banquito cercano para descansar pero en el intento, dio una mala pisada doblándose el pie y cayó sobre el asiento de madera.

Yuffie: AYYYY!!!!!!!! ARGG! Maldición!

Dijo quitándose los zapatos y arrojándolos lo más lejos que pudo, se acarició un poco su tobillo intentado calmar el dolor. Procuró levantarse para enterarse de su estado, pero un corrientazo en su pie la hizo retorcerse de dolor y optar por seguir sentada lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

Yuffie: Buah!!!!!! No vuelvo a usar tacones en lo que me queda de vida!!

Vincent: ¿? Yuffie, le ha ocurrido algo?

Yuffie: Eh? Vincent! Que haces aquí?

Vincent: Salí a tomar aire fresco, el olor a cigarro allá adentro está fatal, pero a usted que le sucedió?

Yuffie: ASHH! Que va a ser! Me he torcido el tobillo caminando con esos zapatos asesinos! Auch!!

Vincent: No se mueva

El Ex turco se agachó y tomó el pie de la chica examinándolo un poco. Lo movió de un lado a otro y tocó un poco el hueso. En repetidas oportunidades Yuffie chilló de dolor.

Vincent: No parece haber fractura, parece un simple desgarre muscular

Yuffie: Uh?? Qué?

Vincent: Esperé un momento

El muchacho volvió a entrar a la mansión, y luego de un par de minutos salió con algunos cubos de hielo en mano. Se remangó un poco la chaqueta, tomó el pie de Yuffie y colocó el hielo sobre el lugar adolorido. La chica se estremeció un poco al contacto con el frío sólido, pero su dolor se fue calmando poco a poco, hasta llegar al punto que ya no se quejaba.

Yuffie: No sabia que fueras tan buen doctor

Vincent: Cuando se es un turco debes aprender de primeros auxilios, nunca se sabe cuando un compañero, o incluso tu mismo, puedan resultar lastimados.

Yuffie: mmm, ya veo...

Cuando el cubo de hielo se derritió por completo, Vincent proporcionó un pequeño masaje al tobillo de la chica, y seguidamente se levantó sacudiendo sus manos de manera triunfante.

Vincent: Ya está, debe evitar apoyar el pie al menos hasta mañana.

Yuffie: Gracias Vince

Vincent se acercó al lugar donde habían caído los zapatos negros de Yuffie y los recogió.

Vincent: No entiendo como las mujeres pueden caminar con esto puesto

Yuffie: Yo tampoco! Son unos verdaderos aparatos de tortura!

El chico se sentó al lado de ella sin hacer ningún otro comentario.

Yuffie: Quiero irme ya...tengo sueño

Vincent: Ya le he dicho a los chicos lo mismo, dicen que los espere en la nave

Yuffie: Creo que ninguno de los dos nació para este tipo de cosas

Vincent: Jajaja, sí, creo que tiene razón

Momento de silencio...

Vincent: Nos vamos entonces? La fiesta está por terminar...

Yuffie: Mm? Pero no has dicho que no puedo apoyar el pie?

Vincent: Así es, pero por eso no debe preocuparse

El chico le entregó los zapatos negros a Yuffie e inesperadamente la tomó por la espalda y por debajo de las piernas y la cargó, así como los novios levantan a las novias luego del matrimonio.

Yuffie: E --- Hey!! Que haces??

Vincent: La ayudo a llegar a la nave, ¿no es lo que quería?

Yuffie: Si, pero...

Vincent: Sin peros, hágame el favor de no quejarse esta noche

Le dijo más como una petición que como un regaño. La ninja no replicó más, simplemente se acurrucó en los confortantes brazos de ese hombre mientras se maravillaba con las pequeñas luces que adornaban el pueblo de Nibelheim. Cuando ella estaba cerca de Vincent todo le parecía hermoso, hasta lo más insignificante tenía su toque de belleza. Por un momento se dejó llevar por el varonil perfume que irradiaba el traje de Vincent y cerró los ojos unos instantes siendo casi vencida por el sueño. Pero no podía permitir dormirse en este momento tan mágico.

Yuffie: Me siento como la Cenicienta...

Vincent: ¿? La cenicienta?

Yuffie: Si, ya sabes ese cuento tonto e infantil que te cuentan cuando eres niño...

Vincent: Y porqué la Cenicienta?

Yuffie: Jajaja, terminé sin zapatos igual que ella y en brazos de un alto y apuesto príncipe azul

Vincent: Ja, ¿y se supone que yo soy ese apuesto príncipe azul?

La chica se ruborizó al instante

Yuffie: Tu que crees?...

Vincent la miró unos momentos, estaba cabizbaja y jugueteando con sus tacones asesinos, él sonrió, contento de representar esa figura de príncipe para ella

Vincent: pensé que no le gustaban ese tipo de relatos...

Yuffie levantó su cabeza y dirigió su vista al cielo estrellado que envolvía a Nibelheim, sonrió dulcemente

Yuffie: Tal vez después de esta noche, puede que empiecen a gustarme...

------------------------------------------------------

_**Fin del Capítulo 10**_

------------------------------------------------------

_**Blankfans:**_ El capítulo más largo hasta ahora! Me ha tomado 48 páginas en formato Word, con letra Verdana, tamaño 10 XD...espero que haya valido la pena el escribir tanto, aunque al principio solo se hablen tonterías Jajaja. Bueno últimamente he recibido varias quejas de porqué se alarga tanto la relación Vincent y Yuffie, pues ¿¿donde quedará entonces el romanticismo???, apenas están comenzando a comprender lo que sienten el uno por el otro, por favor paciencia, que si algo caracterizará a este fic es lo largo, igual he recibido quejas de la paternidad de Cid, pregunto yo, ¿el no tiene derecho a tener familia?, y eso que a mi me había parecido tan mona la idea, en fin, espero que los que sigan este fic queden conformes con lo que escribo, que es para ustedes y por ustedes, cualquier otra sugerencia u opinión será bien recibida

**Ah! Otra cosa IMPORTANTE!!! A partir del próximo capítulo el fic será aumentado a rango M, así que ahora tendrán que buscarlo en ese rango LOL. Al lado de donde escogen el idioma de los fanfictions pueden escoger el rango, escojan M y por ahí deberá salir el fic cuando publique el capitulo 11. Bueno muchas gracias a todos, Arigatto and Sayonara **


	11. Hogar dulce hogar

_**Capitulo 11: Hogar, dulce...hogar?**_

**AVISOO!!!:**** Capítulo con algunas escenas sexuales fuertes, a los que nos les guste este tipo de cosas por favor no siga leyendo, no quiero problemas**

En las mesas del Séptimo Cielo habían varias tazas de café servidas; aún era muy temprano, normalmente las puertas no se abrían al público a esas horas, pero hoy había un grupo de personas sumamente importantes en la tienda y no se podía decir que no a sus exigencias.

Cloud: Se puede saber porque has venido tan temprano, Rufus?

Yuffie: (Bostezo) Es cierto, para que demonios hiciste que me despertara a esta hora??

El rubio tomó su taza y bebió un sorbo de café tan engreídamente que ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar sentirse asqueados. Cid rechinó sus dientes impaciente, no podía soportar tanta tranquilidad por parte del Ex presidente, si la situación continuaba así estaba dispuesto a traspasar su estómago con su lanza y a cocinarlo en brasa.

Rufus: Al que madruga Dios lo ayuda, no conocen ese refrán, chicos?

Cid: Aquí no vengas a mencionar el nombre de Dios!!! No te la des de santo, Maldito cínico!! A que carajo has venido??!!

Rufus: Cuida tus palabra Highwind, ya sabes lo que puede pasar si llego a enojarme de verás

Cid: Me importa un wevo que..!!!!!!

Reeve: Ejejeje U...mejor escuchemos lo que este cab...digo!! lo que Rufus tiene que decir!

Rufus: ¬¬...he venido a saludarlos personalmente Avalancha, anoche no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo

Yuffie: -- y no pudiste esperar hasta más tarde?

Rufus: Esta hora era la más apropiada, no hay casi nadie despierto

Una pequeña risa sarcástica se escuchó desde una de las sillas más cercanas a la pared. Allí estaba el rubio ojos Mako cruzado de brazos rebeldemente.

Cloud: Déjate de tonterías Rufus, el gran y maravilloso Presidente de Shinra S.A. no se tomaría la molestia de venir a visitarnos solo para darnos un cordial saludo...

Rufus calló unos instantes ante la mirada atenta de todos, seguidamente pasó una de sus manos por su sedoso cabello y se rió irónicamente.

Rufus: Tan perspicaz como siempre Cloud...esta bien, iré al grano.

Todos prestaron suma atención

Rufus: Últimamente...he sido victima de diversos atentados contra mi seguridad física

Yuffie: Ah?

Reno: Quiere decir que han intentado matarlo!

Yuffie: Eso lo entendí idiota!, pero porqué?

Vincent: Es obvia la respuesta...después de la caída de Meteorito fue cuando la gente al fin se dio cuanta de los oscuros secretos que guardaba Shinra, y 3 años después ocurrió el surgimiento de los Deepground Solidiers, élite producto de los experimentos de dicha compañía...es completamente normal que el mundo odie a Shinra luego de todo lo ocurrido

Tseng: Tienes toda la razón, pero nosotros nos mantuvimos ocultos todo este tiempo, hace menos de un año que el Presidente fue curado del Geoestigma, los únicos que sabían que él seguía vivo éramos los Turcos...y ustedes, Avalancha

Tifa: Que insinúas?

Elena: No les parece sospechoso todo esto? Los atentados comenzaron a suceder hace pocas semanas, estamos seguros de que Reeve sabía quien era el que financiaba la WRO, fácilmente pudo haber ubicado al Jefe y...

Reeve: OIGAN!!! Eso no es verdad!!! Yo no sabía que Rufus era el financiador, y mucho menos me preocupe por buscarlo!!! Y si hubiera sabido su paradero no me hubiera atrevido a hacerle nada, su dinero es el que permitía el funcionamiento de la WRO!

Barret: #&$x!!! No te preocupes Reeve, te creemos, estos hijos de perra no saben ni lo que dicen, están locos!!!

Reno: Como nos llamaste????

Rufus: Reno, calma...

Reno:...Si Jefe

Rufus: Elena, no hagas comentarios sin sentido, lo que dices no tiene la menor base posible, ahórrate tus opiniones

Elena: Jefe, yo...lo siento

El rubio colocó sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyó su mentón sobre sus manos, su mirada se volvió fría y amenazante

Rufus: Sé que ustedes no han hecho nada en mi contra, hace un año más o menos trabajamos juntos contra Kadaj y sus hermanos, conociendo su espíritu justiciero serían incapaces de hacerme daño

Cid: Te crees que nos conoces mucho, eh???!!

Reeve: Cid! Por favor!

Rufus: (Suspiro) En fin...el vampirillo tiene toda la razón, mucha gente odia a Shinra, por lo tanto me odia a mi, no es de extrañarse que alguien quisiera atentar contra mi vida, y ahora que todo el mundo sabe que soy el financiador de la WRO, la misma organización corre peligro

Avalancha abrió sus ojos de par en par, algunos hasta se permitieron abrir su boca en una perfecta "O"

Reeve: COMO?????

Barret: Y ENTONCES PORQUE DEMONIOS TE DISTE A MOSTRAR??? ERES IMBÉSIL O QUE???!!!

Rufus:...Tengo mis razones para haberlo hecho

Tifa: Ja! Razones de orgullo, más bien

Rufus: ¿?

Tifa: No podías soportar que Reeve recibiera todo el crédito por los logros de la WRO, así que decidiste revelar tu identidad para recibir toda la gloria y ver si así el planeta te perdonaba tus pecados

Rufus:...

Cloud: Nunca cambiarás Rufus, no importa que tan buenas intenciones tengas

Yuffie: ARGG!! Haces que me hierva la sangre!!! Niñito mimado!!!

Ruda: Cuiden sus bocas, de lo contrario!!!

Rufus impidió el paso de Ruda estirando su mano a manera de bloqueo

Ruda: pero Jefe!!!

Rufus: No te he ordenado que los ataques

Ruda: Si...señor...

Vincent: Psst...perros falderos, no puedo creer que alguna vez pertenecí a ellos

Reno: Escuché eso!

Rufus: Dije que basta!!!

Reno:...

Rufus: No importa si lo que hice fue bueno o malo, lo importante es que ya esta hecho y sus vidas, como las de todos los miembros de la organización pueden estar en peligro; por eso he venido a hablarles, ustedes tuvieron las suficientes agallas como para acabar con mi compañía, sé que podrán con un infantil terrorista de segunda.

Nanaki: Y el punto es...?

Rufus: Quiero que estén atentos Avalancha, cualquier cosa sospechosa, cualquier suceso inusual háganmelo saber; no quiero que sigamos siendo enemigos, tampoco les estoy pidiendo que seamos amigos fraternos, lo único que quiero es que trabajemos juntos por la paz del planeta...para ello no necesitamos caernos bien

Todos:...

Rufus: Aunque no me crean, apoyo a la organización porque me nace hacerlo, no porque quiera beneficiarme de ello, y sí, quizás me molestó un poco que Reeve recibiera toda la gloria, pero eso no significa que mis intenciones sean las peores, únicamente quiero saldar mi deuda con el planeta, nada más...

El personal completo permaneció en el más espeluznante silencio, nunca habían escuchado hablar así a Rufus, en realidad, seguía siendo el chico necio y mimado, pero había algo diferente en él, parecía que luego de lo de Meteorito y el Geoestigma había aprendido su lección...pero... y si no era así?...el Ex Soldado fue quien se atrevió a romper con el silencio

Cloud: Podemos confiar en ti? No nos darás una puñalada por la espalda luego?

Rufus:...juro que no

El chico ojos Mako sonrió irónico y se levantó de la silla prepotentemente mientras miraba a Rufus divertido. El muchacho extendió su mano hacia el Ex Presidente como si estuvieran a punto de cerrar un trato...Rufus lo miró inquisitivo

Cloud: Si no es verdad...ni se te ocurra estrecharme la mano, porqué luego sufrirás como nunca en tu vida, el Geoestigma será muy poco ante las torturas que te haré

Rufus sonrió abiertamente luego de unos segundos de permanecer inmóvil ante la sorpresiva amenaza de Cloud. Seguidamente se levantó de su silla y extendió igualmente su mano estrechando la del Ex Soldado

Rufus: Nunca cambiarás Strife...

Cloud ensanchó más su sonrisa y se volvió hacia sus compañeros

Cloud: No hay de que angustiarse chicos!

Dijo mientras les mostraba su dedo pulgar. Los demás asintieron con su cabeza satisfechos y orgullosos de su líder.

Rufus: Bueno, creo que nuestra pequeña visita ha terminado, vámonos Turcos

Turcos: Si Señor!

Dicho y hecho el personal de Shinra se dispuso a salir del bar, Rufus antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta dirigió su vista nuevamente a Avalancha

Rufus: Sigan trabajando duro por la WRO

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, se retiró. El bar permaneció un rato en silencio aún algo confundidos con esta nueva actitud del rubio millonario.

Yuffie: Buajjjj!! (Bostezo) Yo me vuelvo a la cama

Y sin más ni menos subió las escaleras dispuesta a dormir hasta más allá del mediodía

Reeve: Ejejeje -.-...esta chiquilla...

Cid: Yo no me voy aún sin desayunar uno de los exquisitos platos que hace Tifa!!

Cloud: Lo mismo digo!

Nanaki: No me vendría nada mal

Tifa: Jajaja, pues si me lo ponen de ese modo supongo que no tengo opción

Barret: Eh! Yo también quiero compañera!

Tifa: A la orden!

Y sin rechistar la muchacha comenzó a sacar ollas y vajillas dispuesta a cocinar algo riquísimo para sus amigos, después de todo, hacia mucho que no se reunían en el bar. Vincent permanecía apoyado en el marco de la puerta, y no pudo evitar que un ligero bostezo se escapara de sus labios, la fiesta había terminado muy tarde, y habían llegado al bar cerca de las 3 de la madrugada. Ahora eran las 6 de la mañana, muy poco tiempo para que el sueño del pistolero fuera completamente reparador, así que aún estaba cansado

Tifa: Más café Vincent?

Vincent: Sí, por favor

Cid: Vaya noche, eh Vince?

Vincent: Sí...casi ni dormí

Cid: Y como ibas a estar durmiendo si estabas gozándotela de maravilla con Yuffie en la pista de baile?

Vincent se ruborizó instantáneamente al escuchar el comentario burlón de Cid y se separó un poco de él bastante nervioso

Vincent: Q---Que?? Ustedes---- nos vieron?

Cid: Como no íbamos a verlos? Si estaban desgarrando la pista!

Tifa: Es cierto, no sabía que fueras tan buen bailarín!

El pistolero tragó grueso bastante abochornado, parecía un tomate con ojos de lo rojo que estaba, la verdad no podía contrapuntear las bromas de sus amigos, ellos tenían razón, anoche se la había pasado de maravilla bailando con Yuffie, tanto así que estuvo a punto de besarla...ESTUVE A PUNTO DE BESARLA!!! se gritó a si mismo en su subconsciente recordando la escena en que casi comete la mayor metida de pata de su vida...DIOS SANTO!!! SEGURO HABRA MAL INTERPRETADO TODO!!!

Cloud: La fiesta estuvo demasiado buena, te felicito Reeve

Barret: Coño SI! Aún no puedo creer que hayas transformado esa mansión en un salón de fiestas cinco estrellas! Deberíamos montarte un altar!

Reeve: Jajaja! (Se rió triunfante), no ha sido nada chicos, y no es mala idea Barret, en que posición me vería mejor?

Barret: ¬¬ no lo he dicho para que lo tomaras en serio, presumido

Nanaki: XD

Tifa: Por cierto, dónde estuviste toda la noche ayer, Nanaki?

Nanaki:...eh...pues...

Un ligero Flashback surcó su mente...toda la noche se la había pasado metido bajo la mesa robando bocadillos sin qué los meseros se dieran cuenta...o mejor dicho, si se dieron cuenta, pero nunca llegaron a pillarlo XD

Nanaki: Jejejeje...Glup...por ahí

Tifa: Por ahí?

Nanaki: Si, si, por ahí, no quieras saber más, porque yo si sé lo que estuviste haciendo toda la noche.

La luchadora volteó unos momentos a donde estaba sentado Cloud y este hizo lo mismo, ambos se ruborizaron de inmediato y volvieron su atención hacia otro lugar haciéndose los locos

Nanaki: XD

Tifa: Ehhh...aquí esta tu café Vincent

Vincent: Déjalo así Tifa...bueno...mientras se termina de hacer el desayuno...yo---...voy a darme un baño! Si! Eso haré!

Rápidamente se dispuso a subir las escaleras evitando así que se retomara el tema de su baile con la princesa de Wutai.

Cid: De acuerdo, Romeo! Disfruta tu ducha!

El resto de los muchachos se rió desde la parte baja de la tienda, mientras Vincent solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra...

------------------------------------------------------

Tifa se encontraba sentada en el pequeño sofá que había detrás del mostrador, su cara pálida comenzaba a tornarse de un color verdoso y sus labios empezaban a perder su color carmesí, pasó su mano a lo largo de su rostro intentando retirar el sudor frío, repentinamente se llevó la mano a la boca intentando contener las horribles nauseas.

Barret: Eh! Tifa, ya lleg...Tifa?

El hombre de piel oscura buscó por los alrededores del salón, la encontró detrás de la barra inclinada hacia delante sentada en el sofá y sus sedosos cabellos castaños cubrían todo su rostro

Barret: Tifa, que tienes??

La respiración de la muchacha era dificultosa y profunda, con mucho esfuerzo logró contestarle a su amigo

Tifa: No me siento muy bien Barret...

Barret: Pero que sientes? Tienes fiebre? Te duele la cabeza?

Tifa: Estoy muy mareada y tengo ganas de...

La chica se levantó de golpe del sofá y deprisa subió las escaleras y abrió estrepitosamente la puerta del baño. Desde la planta de abajo Barret pudo escuchar los gemidos de Tifa mientras esta vaciaba el contenido de su estómago en el inodoro. El fuerzudo hombre subió y permaneció unos instantes frente la puerta del baño notablemente preocupado

Barret: Que coño comiste Tifa?

La muchacha contestó con voz apagada y enfermiza

Tifa: No sé...tal vez alguno de los bocadillos de anoche...BUACK!!

Barret: Cielos Oo...segura que estarás bien?, quieres que te de un medicamento o que te lleve a un doctor?

Tifa: Tranquilo Barret, ya me estoy sintiendo algo mejor, debe ser una indigestión, nada más

Barret:...de acuerdo, pero si sigues así me avisas

Tifa: Vale...

El ex líder de Avalancha dio un último vistazo de preocupación al baño y se dispuso a bajar al bar para tomarse un trago. Él no era muy bueno para preparar bebidas, por lo menos no tan bueno como Tifa, así que optó por ir al refrigerador y sacar una botella de cerveza común...no sabía tan bien como los tragos que la luchadora preparaba, pero prefería eso a nada.

Minutos después la pequeña ninja bajó las escaleras con un aparato electrónico en mano y comenzó a buscar entre los vasos y los gabinetes alguna cosa; Barret no le prestó mucha atención, lo único que notó fue que la chica aún seguía en pijama, y eso que casi eran las 4 de la tarde XD

Yuffie: mmm...Barret, sabes donde puede haber baterías?

Barret: En una tienda de electrónicos...

Yuffie: --...no me refería a eso, sabes si Tifa tiene baterías guardadas por aquí?

Barret: mmm...no sé, busca en los cajones de Cloud, seguro que él tiene algunas...

Yuffie: No crees que se moleste por esculcar sus cosas?

Barret: Lo haces todo el tiempo, ya esta acostumbrado

Yuffie: U, supongo que tienes razón, gracias Barret!

Barret: Si, si como sea...

La chica se retiró rápidamente y entró en la habitación del rubio dispuesta a encontrar lo que buscaba. Barret se rió entre dientes imaginando el desastre que armaría Yuffie en los cajones del chico y la expresión de este cuando se enterara.

Y como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, al poco rato se escuchó el estacionar de una moto y a los minutos entró Cloud, extrañamente, más animado que días anteriores...en realidad, desde anoche tenía una sonrisa pintada que ni la misma visita de Rufus pudo desvanecer

Cloud: Hola Barret! Que onda?

Barret: Aquí vamos Cloud, luchando...

Cloud: No queda de otra...y Tifa?

Barret: La pobre está vomitando en el baño, parece que algo le ha caído mal

Cloud: Vaya...seguro que fue alguna de esas comidas en la fiesta de Reeve

Barret: Ella también opina eso, cuando llegué la encontré pálida y desganada, me dio un buen susto

Cloud: Mejor subo a verla

Barret: Te he dicho que está en el baño, pervertido!

Cloud: Hablaré con ella cuando salga, si?, Mal pensado ¬¬

Barret: ¬¬ a mi no me engañas Cloud Strife, sé que esa sonrisita que tienes desde anoche tiene que ver con Tifa!

Cloud: No sé de que hablas

Barret: Hey! Cloud no me ignores!!

Y el rubio continuó su camino sin hacerle el mínimo caso al hombre del brazo mecánico. Este enojado, tomó el último sorbo de su cerveza y salió del bar a dar una vuelta.

Cloud asomó un poco su cabeza asegurándose que no había moros en la costa, seguidamente acercó su oreja a la puerta del baño...ya no se escuchaban los chillidos propios de los vómitos, solo se podía percibir el sonido del agua cayendo de la regadera, el muchacho abrió un poco la puerta y efectivamente, la puerta de la ducha estaba cerrada y una esbelta silueta femenina se visualizaba a través del plástico. Cloud suspiró profundamente y con cuidado penetró en la habitación. Notó como al lado del inodoro había un cesto con la ropa sucia de la luchadora, él se mordió el labio inferior picaramente y comenzó a despojarse de su ropa y a colocarla en el cesto.

Completamente desnudo respiró hondo y decidido abrió la puerta de la ducha sin tabúes. Tifa se dio la vuelta asustada a la ves que pegó un fuerte chillido y se cubría con sus manos sus pechos. Cloud entró de golpe en la regadera y cerró la puerta, y seguidamente le tapó la boca a Tifa antes de que hiciera un escándalo. Esta parpadeó un par de veces bastante confundida, pero la sonrisa seductora de Cloud hizo que se tranquilizara un poco.

Tifa: Cloud! Que haces?

Cloud: Shhh...me han dicho que te sentías mal, así que decidí venir a ver como estabas

Le dijo mientras dejaba patinar sus dedos por los brazos de la muchacha, Tifa sonrió lascivamente entendiendo por fin las intenciones del Ex Soldado

Tifa: A si?, pues contigo aquí ya me siento mucho mejor

Dijo en tono seductor mientras rodeaba al muchacho por el cuello con sus brazos. Cloud sintió el rozar de los pezones de la chica contra su pecho estremeciéndose ante el placentero contacto. El chico rodeó las caderas de ella y la acercó más a su cuerpo.

Cloud: Después de lo de anoche sentía unas ganas inmensas de estar así contigo, pero no había tenido la oportunidad hasta ahora...

Tifa: Eres un chico malo Cloud Strife...

Ella dejó patinar uno de sus dedos índice por el atlético pecho del joven, él se maravillaba contemplando la hermosa figura desnuda de la mujer mientras los chorros de agua se deslizaban por su piel. Los cabellos rubios de Cloud estaban desechos a causa del agua, sin embargo parte de sus pinchos seguían firmes, era una escena demasiado maravillosa para la luchadora. El muchacho acercó más su boca a la de la chica rozándole los labios con los suyos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Cloud: Cuando uno esta contigo provoca ser malo a cada momento

Y selló su frase con un profundo beso mientras sentía la sedosa piel de Tifa entre sus manos. Poco a poco fue intensificando los movimientos adentrando su lengua en la cavidad bucal de ella y jugueteando entre sus dientes. Tifa mordió ligeramente el labio inferior del muchacho durante el beso incitándolo a besarla con más pasión. Cloud la acorraló contra la pared de cerámica y comenzó a besarla con urgencia en el cuello mientras sus manos disfrutaban de la suavidad de sus senos. Los gemidos de excitación de la chica no se hicieron esperar y comenzó a bajar poco a poco sus caricias hasta el órgano de él, jugueteó con el unos instantes provocando fuertes gemidos en el chico, él acarició la pierna de ella con roces sensuales y provocadores.

La muchacha tomó sus pechos entre sus manos y los levantó un poco para hacerle más fácil la tarea a Cloud, este comenzó a besarlos desesperadamente y de vez en cuando se permitía juguetear con su lengua entre ellos. El agua se deslizaba por los cuerpos de ambos haciendo más placentero y excitante el acto. Por un momento y casi inadvertidamente Cloud rozó ligeramente las partes más íntimas de Tifa con sus dedos; la muchacha sintió como una chispa de fuego encendía todo su cuerpo.

El rubio fue bajando sus besos y se atrevió a cruzar los límites que hasta ahora habían tenido prohibidos sus labios y su lengua. La muchacha no pudo evitar clavar sus uñas en la espalda de Cloud y su otra mano arañaba la pared ante la explosión de deseo y de placer, y el gemido más fuerte de todos se hizo escuchar.

Mientras tanto, Vincent acababa de entrar en el bar con una bolsa de papas crocantes en su mano, él las iba comiendo sin apuros de ninguna índole, subió las escaleras, pero los gritos provenientes del baño hicieron que se detuviera en seco frene a la puerta justo cuando iba a introducir una papita en su boca.

Voz de Tifa: Más!!! Más!! Sí, Cloud!!! Así!!! Ahhhh!!

Los gemidos seguían escuchándose. El Ex turco permaneció mirando el umbral de madera con una expresión neutral por unos segundos...y seguidamente devoró la papita que tenía en mano y continuó su camino como si nada estuviese sucediendo XD

Llegó por fin a su habitación, abrió la puerta con despreocupación y se encontró con la ninja; en una de sus manos tenía lo que parecía un ipod y brincaba de un lado para otro cantando la canción de i Barbie Girl /i eufóricamente. Sus gritos y movimientos eran exagerados y hasta se subió un par de veces en la cama del turco creyéndose una cantante estrella. Sin embargo gracias al volumen de la música y como estaba de espaldas a la puerta, no logró percatarse de la presencia del pistolero. Este sonrió divertido mientras se apoyaba en el marco y disfrutaba del espectáculo comiendo sus papas.

Yuffie: i "Come on Barbie, Lets Go Party!!! Ah, ah, ah, Yeah!, Come on Barbie, Lets Go Party!!! Uau, uau!! Im Barbie Girl!!" /i 

Y dando una vuelta sobre sí misma finalmente vio como Vincent la observaba burlón con una pose realmente seductora. Yuffie paró en seco su "actuación" a la vez que su cara se volvía tan roja como un tomate y su boca permanecía completamente abierta. Vincent acomodó la bolsa de papas en sus manos y dio unos cuantos aplausos aún con la sonrisa pícara pintada en sus labios. La ninja se quitó los audífonos de golpe y no tardó en replicar.

Yuffie:...De----de--- DESDE CUANDO ESTABAS AHÍ PARADO!!!!???

Vincent se retiró del marco de la puerta y dio algunos pasos adentrándose al fin en el cuarto.

Vincent: Lo suficiente como para disfrutar del concierto

Yuffie: AYYGGGG!!! Y PORQUE NO ME AVISASTE!???

El chico se encogió de hombros inocentemente

Vincent: Si le hubiera dicho de seguro habría dejado de bailar, hubiera sido una lastima haberme perdido el espectáculo

La ninja gruñó fuertemente y arrojó el ipod hacia su almohada, avergonzada se sentó sobre el colchón cruzando sus piernas y sus brazos con un pequeño puchero. Vincent alcanzó a reírse lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Yuffie lo escuchara.

Vincent: Por lo visto su tobillo está de maravilla

Ella infló sus mejillas malcriadamente. El Ex turco la miró unos instantes sonreído y luego volteó sus ojos hacía la ventana mientras terminaba de comer su bocadillo.

Yuffie: No sabia que te gustaran las papas...

Vincent: No soy un fenómeno Yuffie, también me gustan las golosinas

Yuffie: Que novedad!

El masticó una por unos instantes y con la boca llena le acercó la bolsa a la chica

Vincent: Quiere?

Yuffie lo miró extrañada, Vincent definitivamente estaba extraño, desde anoche no hacía otra cosa más que juguetear con ella, ahora le hablaba con la boca llena de golosinas!!...ella extendió su brazo y tomó la bolsa

Yuffie: Estás seguro que te sientes bien?

Vincent: Yo?, si, porqué?

Yuffie: mmm...no olvídalo!

Y procedió a devorar un par de papitas de un bocado

Yuffie: MMM! Con sabor a queso!

Vincent: Quédeselas si quiere, yo ya estoy lleno

Yuffie: Por mi perfecto!!!

Yuffie inclinó la bolsa para que así todo su contenido cayera en su boca, masticó un par de veces y lo tragó sin ninguna dificultad

Vincent: Me alegra que le gustaran

Yuffie: (Pasando su lengua por sus labios) Gracias Vince!

Vincent: Por cierto, se enteró de que Reeve tiene celular nuevo?

Yuffie: eh? No me extraña, si caga gils XD

Vincent: Lo llamé hace rato, le he manifestado mi afirmación ante la propuesta de la casa

En la cara de Yuffie se reflejaron rasgos tristes, no obstante, ella es buena actriz así que supo disimularlos

Yuffie: A si?

Vincent: Me ha dicho que vaya mañana a primera hora, que para entonces tendrá preparado los baldes de pintura y los utensilios de limpieza

Yuffie: Aaa...que bien, me alegro por ti Vince

Después de tanto tiempo de compartir juntos, Vincent ya conocía lo suficientemente a Yuffie como para saber cuando mentía o fingía algo, él sabía que esa sonrisa que ahora mostraba era falsa...pero porqué?, que la ponía tan triste?

Vincent:...quiere acompañarme?

Yuffie: Eh?

Vincent:...que...si quiere acompañarme mañana, a ver la casa...

Yuffie: Ha ---Hablas en serio?

Vincent: Usted me dijo que quería ir, o no?

Yuffie: Si pero...pensé que te molestaría...

Vincent: En lo absoluto, creo que después de tanto trabajar juntos ya es bastante difícil que me fastidie...que dice? Vamos mañana?

Los ojos de Yuffie volvieron a impregnarse de ese brillo alegre que tanto los caracterizaban, sonrió abiertamente y se levantó con pose triunfante de la cama.

Yuffie: No te arrepentirás Valentine! Yuffie Kisaragi siempre está lista!

Vincent: Le advierto que la levantaré temprano

Yuffie: eh... bueno, eso no importa! Ya verás como dejaremos ese apartamento hecho una belleza!!

------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie:...

Reeve: No es hermoso??

Yuffie:...AYRGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!! YAYYYY!!!!

Exclamó la chica mientras revolvía sus cabellos cortos con ambas manos molesta. Vincent por su parte miraba el panorama con una cara propia de las decepciones en los animes...la famosa casa que Reeve le había ofrecido quedaba a bastantes calles del Séptimo Cielo, para llegar rápidamente había que tomar el metro...el comisario de la WRO los había citado muy temprano para que comenzaran con la remodelación...pero...

Vincent: Sabía que estaría desordenada, pero esto es demasiado...

Yuffie: Demasiado?? DemasiadoooOO!!!!!!!!?????? Esto es un basurero!!! Una pila de mierda inservible!!!! Como coño pretendías que Vince viviera aquí, eh Reeve????

Reeve: Oh, vamos no es para tanto, esto no le llega ni a los tobillos a Sephiroth ni a Omega, no Vincent?

Vincent: No lo puedo creer...ACASO NO TIENES UN POCO DE SENTIDO COMÚN!!!???

Reeve: A qué te refieres?...chicos...no me miren así...

Vincent y Yuffie se disponían a acabar de una vez por todas con el hombre por semejante estafa, pero el proceso fue interrumpido por Cait Sith y su pequeño silbato.

Cait Sith: Venga, venga! No se pongan así! No vale la pena que gasten sus energías en este tonto!

Reeve: ¬¬ Gracias por tu ayuda amiguito

Cait Sith: De nada Viejo! XD. Deben guardar sus fuerzas para acomodar todo este desastre!

Yuffie: No pretenderás que lo hagamos o si???

Cait Sith: Se van a rendir luego de que se tuvieron que levantar tan temprano y soportar al montón de cabrones empujándolos en los vagones del metro???!!!

Reeve: Y yo que pensé que eran el dúo dinámico!

Vincent: Tu no tienes el derecho a palabra desgraciado!

Dijo el Ex Turco mientras apuntaba con Cerberus a la cabeza de Reeve

Reeve: TT

Cait Sith: Bueno! Como yo soy un minino muy inteligente supuse que todo esto iba a pasar! Así que he solicitado refuerzos!

El gato robot volvió a sonar su pequeño silbato e inesperadamente la puerta del apartamento se abrió de golpe

Cid: Hola Soquetes!!

Yuffie y Vincent: CID????

Cid: El mismo que viste y calza!

Vincent: Este es tu supuesto refuerzo?

Cait Sith: (Susurrándole al oído de Vincent) No pude encontrar algo mejor, pero no lo desprecies en voz alta, herirás sus sentimientos, recuerda que está muy susceptible por lo de su paternidad

Cid: Escuche eso gatito!!!

Cait Sith: Lo vez? Cree que el mundo está en su contra...pobrecito --

Cid: ¬¬

Reeve: Ya basta de tonterías!!! Van a arreglar esto o no???

Vincent: por supuesto que lo haremos

Yuffie: QUEEE???

Cid: Ese es el espíritu!!

Vincent: Un trato es un trato, y por cuatro meses gratis aquí...supongo que es justo

Yuffie sonrió levemente, cuando Vincent dejaba de un lado su pesimismo y tomaba una decisión no había quien lo hiciera desistir...en eso se parecía mucho a ella, ambos eran igual de testarudos. La chica colocó una mano sobre el hombro del ojos carmesí mientras que con la otra mostraba un puño triunfante.

Yuffie: Pues si Vince así lo dice, yo lo apoyo! Después de todo esta es su casa!

Cid: Ese es el espíritu!!

Cait Sith: Elige otro grito de guerra amigo --

Reeve: Pues...si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer, me alegro que aceptaras Vince!, ponle todo tu empeño! Bueno, hasta luego, adiós!

Y antes de que se viera enterrado 1000 metros bajo tierra dentro de un ataúd, salió corriendo del lugar dejando el pelero XD

Cid: ¬¬ Maldito cobarde...

Cait Sith: Bueno!! A qué esperamos!!?? Empecemos

Yuffie y Cid: SIIIII!!!!!!

Vincent:...Hurra...

Dijo el hombre con sarcasmo...

------------------------------------------------------

La pequeña cama individual de la luchadora tenía todas las sábanas desechas, un par de toallas de baño se encontraban arrojadas en un rincón, la luz apenas penetraba por las ranuras de una pequeña persiana...justo como todas las mañanas, la única diferencia era que en esta ocasión bajo las mantas blancas no solo se encontraba durmiendo la mujer, sino que a su lado yacía el sueño del hombre rubio. Ambos sin ropa sobre el colchón, el chico rodeaba a la muchacha con uno de sus brazos, esta estaba de espaldas a él, sin embargo se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca como para que él pudiera enterrar su cara en los lacios y largos cabellos castaños de ella, su aliento chocaba contra la piel firme pero tersa de la mujer y el perfume de su cuerpo invadía todos sus sentidos, hasta el punto en el que Cloud fue despertándose poco a poco. Sonrió al levantar su cabeza y encontrarse con la indescriptible expresión de Tifa durmiendo, acarició un instante su brazo y su espalda y seguidamente depositó un beso en el largo cuello de la luchadora.

Las cosquillas de sus labios la hicieron abrir sus ojos con lentitud, y poco a poco fue volteándose para encontrarse con las preciosas orbes Mako del Ex Soldado.

Cloud: Buenos días princesa

Tifa: Buenos días

El muchacho apartó algunos cabellos que caían sobre el rostro de la muchacha y la besó suavemente, un beso totalmente distinto a los de la tarde y la noche anterior, era más lento y delicado, pero no por eso perdió el encanto que solo Cloud sabía proporcionarle. Tifa seguidamente lo abrazó con fuerza y posó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Tifa: Esta vez me siento bien, no siento culpas, sé que nunca he tomado una decisión tan acertada en mi vida.

Cloud la apartó un poco de él y la miró a los ojos con ternura a la vez que acariciaba su lozana cara.

Cloud: No entiendo como pude ser tan estúpido y no haberte dicho desde un principio que me encantas, siento que he perdido demasiado tiempo...

Tifa: Eso ya no importa, lo importante es el ahora...

Cloud:...Piensas decírselo a los demás?

Ellos se miraron unos instantes parpadeando casi a la par, seguidamente sonrieron

Tifa y Cloud: Nah...

Y riendo juntaron sus labios una vez más, al poco rato se oyó la puerta

Barret: Eh Tifa!!! Hay una avalancha de clientes allá afuera esperando a que abras esta tienda!! Que no piensas levantarte hoy???

Tifa: Bajo en seguida Barret

Barret: Por cierto, has visto a Cloud?? No llegó al cuarto en toda la noche!

Tifa: No Barret, no lo he visto

Cloud se rió entre dientes divertido mientras se cubría la boca para que Barret no llegara a escucharle.

Barret: De qué te ríes eh???

Tifa: No me estoy riendo Barret XD

Barret: Si no te molesta voy a entrar, sé que estas ocultándome algo

La perilla comenzó a tambalearse cada vez más fuerte, pero la puerta nunca llegó a abrirse. Tifa volteó confundida a donde estaba Cloud y este le mostró picaramente la llave del cuarto que tenía entre sus manos. La luchadora no pudo evitar reírse fuertemente

Barret: "#¬&x(¡!!!!!! Maldición!!! Que es tan gracioso???! Por qué cerraste la puerta con llave???

Tifa: Barret, no te preocupes, cálmate que ya bajo

Barret:...Averiguare que está pasando! Estoy seguro que todo este misterio tiene que ver también con el cabeza de pinchos ese!!!!

Y poco a poco se escucharon los pasos alejándose.

Cloud: Jajajajaja!! Que metiche es!!

Tifa: Por un momento me asusté

Cloud: Conociendo a la gente de este bar sabía que no podríamos tener completa privacidad, así que cerré la puerta con llave!

Tifa: Jajajaja, me alegro que lo hicieras

Cloud: Será mejor que me vista e intente salir sin que Barret me vea

Tifa: Vale, yo bajo primero, que si no me destrozan el bar los clientes

La chica se levantó y cogió braciers y bragas nuevas de color negro y con encajes, se las puso coquetamente provocando las miradas del muchacho

Cloud: Porqué me haces esto? Mira que la resistencia masculina es limitada, y ahora no podemos darnos el lujo de quedarnos más en el cuarto

Tifa se acercó gateando sobre la cama y seductoramente lamió los labios del muchacho para luego posar un pequeño y corto beso en ellos

Tifa: Discúlpame, no quería que te molestaras

Cloud gruñó lascivamente unos instantes

Cloud: No, para nada son molestias, al contrario

El muchacho se disponía a acostarla nuevamente sobre la cama listo para entrar en calor nuevamente, pero Tifa se levantó de golpe negando con su dedo índice

Tifa: No, no, no, tu tienes razón, nos descubrirán si nos dejamos llevar ahorita

Cloud: Que mala eres...

La muchacha se levantó y continuó vistiéndose sin quitarle la mirada sexy al rubio, cuando estaba abrochando los últimos botones de la blusa verde que había escogido continuó hablando

Tifa: No te preocupes Cloud, sé que soy cruel ahora...pero esta noche, seré toda tuya

Seguidamente guiñó un ojo y se mordió el labio inferior provocativamente, al tiempo que abría la puerta y salía del cuarto. El chico suspiró intentando calmar sus instintos y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Cloud: Que mujer!!!!

------------------------------------------------------

Cait Sith: Cuando piensan comenzar, pedazos de flojos???

Cid: La mocosa aún sigue cambiándose de ropa

Cait Sith: Bendito sea el señor con las mujeres!!!

Los muchachos habían cambiado sus ropas por unas más antiguas puesto que entre una de las tantas cosas que había que hacer en el apartamento estaba pintar las paredes, la ninja se estaba cambiando en el supuesto cuarto de Vincent. A los pocos minutos de que las quejas de Cait salieran a relucir, la puerta de la habitación comenzó a abrirse y de ella salió Yuffie con algunas pañoletas en mano.

Yuffie: Tara!! Listiiisima! Que tal??

El vestuario de la chica estaba compuesto por una camiseta blanca con algunos agujeros que le llegaba por arriba del ombligo, unos shorts de tela de Jeans y no podían faltar sus pantuflas de moogle XD.

Cait Sith: Muy linda princesa, bellísima como siempre, pero podríamos empezar de una vez?? el tiempo es oro!!!

Yuffie: Uishh! Calmaos pueblo! Aún queda una última cosa antes de comenzar.

Se acercó a los muchachos y les entregó a cada uno una pañoleta de distinto color. A Cid le tocó la azul, a Cait la blanca, a Vincent la roja y ella se quedó con la verde pálido.

Cid: Y qué se supone que haremos con esto?

La ninja colocó el trapo sobre su cabeza y lo amarró por debajo de su nuca con el fin de proteger su cabello.

Yuffie: Esto es lo que harán con ellas!

Cid: Y para qué? Si se puede saber

Yuffie: AYY!! No me arruines la ilusión Cid! No hay una razón en especial, simplemente es como un símbolo de nuestro equipo!

Cid: ¬¬ no le veo caso

Yuffie: Bah! No me interesa!! Póntela y ya!!

Cait Sith: Ya, ya, no discutamos más, no nos moriremos por ponernos una pañoleta, y hasta lindas son XD

Cid: Si hay que hacerlo para que podamos empezar de una puta vez lo haré...

Los chicos amarraron la bandanas a su cabeza de la manera como a ellos más les gustara, incluso el mismo Vincent no puso objeción alguna a la idea de la ninja. Esta sonrió a gusto, tomó una escoba y con pose triunfante exclamó:

Yuffie: Muy bien equipo! Es hora de entrar en acción!

Cid y Cait: YEAHHHHH!!

Vincent: ¬¬

El grupo comenzó con su labor, lo primero era retirar los residuos sólidos y barrer un poco la sala, Cid y Vincent se encargaban de apartar las cajas y objetos que pudieran entorpecer el paso, para seguidamente botarlos a la basura, mientras Yuffie le daba un buen escobazo a la casa y Cait con una pequeña pala recogía todo el polvo que la ninja acumulaba. Entre las cajas encontraron vajillas rotas, ropas viejas, lámparas estropeadas, fotografías borrosas y hasta cuadros.

Vincent: mmm...esta pintura no está tan mal

Cid: Eh?...Te gusta esa basura de cuadro?

Vincent: Creo que con algunos retoques será un buen adorno en la sala

Cid: -- como quieras, después de todo es tu departamento

Cait Sith: Oh!! Miren!! Un nido de cucarachas

Yuffie: Cu---cu----cu—CUCARACHAS!!!????

Cait Sith: Si, cucarachas, porqué?

La cara de la ninja fue invadida por un color azul fuerte, Vincent y Cid permanecieron inertes esperando la reacción de la chica mientras que Cait los veía confundido.

Yuffie: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuffie corrió histérica por toda la habitación hasta que al fin halló un sofá entre los escombros y se subió a él chillando lo más fuerte que podía, Vincent se encontraba justo en frente del sofá y la ninja en medio de su susto lo agarró por el cuello y se le abalanzó sobre la espalda intentando montarse sobre él

Cait Sith: Y ahora que dije??

Yuffie: ODIO LOS INSECTOS!!! LOS ODIO!!! MATENLOS!! MATENLOS!!!

Vincent: Yuffie- --agch!! Cálmese!! Me - -ecta...ahorcando!!!

Yuffie: KIIIIIIIIAAA!!!!!!!!

E inesperadamente Vincent se encontró con uno de los puños de Yuffie sobre su cara para luego perder el equilibrio y caer junto con la ninja al dichoso sofá. Aún teniendo a Vincent medio inconsciente sobre ella la chica no dejó de pegar gritos a diestra y siniestra. De la nada apareció Cid con una mascarilla de gas mostrando una expresión malévola, en sus manos traía un par de insecticidas, los cuales empezó a rociar sin compasión.

Cid: MUAJAJAAAA!!!!!! MUERAN MALDITOS ANIMALES!!! ÑAJAJAJAAA!!!!!!

Cait Sith: TT!!!!!!! Que miedo!

Yuffie: SI!!! ASI ES CID!!! ACABALOS!!!!!!

Y mientras aclamaba por la acción del piloto, la chica le propinó accidentalmente otro puñetazo al pistolero cuando este apenas comenzaba a reaccionar del último impacto.

El olor y el humo de los insecticidas invadieron la habitación y ni Cait ni Yuffie pudieron evitar toser repetidas veces, Vincent estaba bastante ocupado permaneciendo inconsciente XD. Al rato el humo se disipó, y un jadeante Cid hizo aparición entre las nubes y los insectos se encontraban patas arriba sobre el suelo.

Cid: QUE HARIA EL MUNDO SIN MI!!???

Yuffie: CID!! ERES MI HEROE!!! NUNCA PENSE QUE DIRIA ESTO PERO ERES INCREIBLEE!!!

Cid: MUAJAJAAAA!!!!!!!!

Cait Sith: Oo!! Están locos!

Vincent: Xx...

------------------------------------------------------

Volviendo al bar...

Viejo: Venga señorita! Deme un trago más, como solo usted los sabe hacer!

Tifa: Esta bien, pero este es el último, es muy temprano para andar por las calles borracho

Viejo: Como ordenes!

La luchadora le sirvió un cóctel al cliente y este comenzó a beberlo mientras encendía un cigarrillo

Viejo: Porqué no se anima a tomarse un traguito usted también?

Tifa: Oh no señor! Estoy en horario de trabajo

Viejo: Vamos! Aunque sea solo un buchito para que juntemos copas, es que mi mujer acaba de abandonarme así que no quiero beber solo

Tifa: mmm...bueno, un buche pequeño de cóctel no me hará daño, además que se me antoja

Tifa tomó uno de los vasos de la vidriera y rápidamente se preparó una bebida sencilla; el anciano le sonrió y alzó su copa para seguidamente chocarla con la de ella en un fraterno brindis, él prosiguió a beber lo que quedaba en su vaso y la chica se disponía a hacer lo mismo, pero el olor a alcohol mezclado con el del tabaco del viejo hicieron que su estómago se revolviera de repente, las nauseas no se hicieron esperar así que tuvo que salir disparada al baño a la velocidad de un rayo.

Shelke: hmm? Tifa?

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron los ruidos provenientes de los vómitos de la chica, Shelke arqueó una ceja extrañada y miró unos instantes al anciano con quien Tifa había brindado

Viejo: Tan feo soy que le han dado nauseas?

Shelke:...Ayer fue igual...estará enferma?

El rubio ojos Mako acababa de entrar a la tienda con un par de cajas, las dejó a un lado del mostrador y luego buscó a Tifa con la mirada.

Cloud: Shelke, donde está Tifa?

Shelke: Vomitando

Cloud: Otra vez??

Shelke: Si

Cloud: Está comenzando a preocuparme, deberíamos llevarla a un doctor

Tifa: (Saliendo del baño) No es necesario Cloud, ya estoy...mejor

Cloud: No es verdad, mira lo pálida que estas!

Tifa: En serio, ya estoy bien, simplemente que al oler el cigarro y el alcohol me han dado nauseas...

Shelke: Por oler cigarro y alcohol?

Cloud: pero si el bar siempre huele a cigarro y alcohol, y hasta ahora nunca te había molestado

Tifa: Cierto...pero seguro que no es nada, tranqui

Cloud: Segura?

Tifa: Cálmate, estoy bien

Cloud:...vale

Shelke: ¿? Y esas cajas Cloud?

Cloud: Eh? Ah si! Son para guardar una cosa que pienso entregarle a Vincent

Shelke: ahh, es verdad...hoy está arreglando su apartamento nuevo

En el fondo Shelke compartía los mismos sentimientos que Yuffie, ella tampoco quería que Vincent se alejara, allí en el bar podía verlo todos los días...pero si se iba...

Cloud: Shelke te encargo mucho a Tifa, cualquier malestar que tenga llámame al móvil, por favor

Shelke: Ok

Tifa: Gracias por preocuparte Cloud, pero estoy bien, de veras

El muchacho tomó las cajas que había abandonado hace poco y se dispuso a subir las escaleras, no sin antes volver su mirada a la luchadora para emitir un último comentario.

Cloud: Respeta mi derecho a preocuparme por ti

Y le guiñó un ojo con picardía para posteriormente subir al depósito del bar. Tifa sonrió levemente

Viejo: Eh... señorita, me podría dar un traguito más?

Tifa: Uishhhhh!! He dicho que ese era el último, señor!!!!!!

Shelke: U...parece que en verdad está mejor

Antes de llegar al depósito Cloud se encontró con Barret saliendo de la oficina del fondo del pasillo, el moreno lo miró con dureza y se acercó a él rápidamente bloqueando el camino con su enorme cuerpo.

Barret: A ti te estaba buscando!

Cloud: ehh...sucede algo?

Barret: Oh si! Claro que sucede algo! Se puede saber donde coño estuviste toda la noche?

El rubio lo miró inquisitivo y hasta divertido

Cloud: Mi padre murió hace muchos años, tu no eres quién para pedirme explicaciones de ese tipo, ya estoy bastante mayorcito

Y cuando el Ex soldado se propuso continuar su recorrido, Barret volvió a atravesarse

Barret: Exacto! Ya estas bastante mayorcito como para tomar con ambas manos tus responsabilidades!

Cloud: No sé de que hablas

Barret: Te vi salir de la habitación de Tifa hace rato

Cloud abrió sus orbes azules de par en par demonios

Barret: Tu y Tifa se traen algo

Cloud:...

Barret: No vayas a negarlo!

Cloud: Y si es así, qué?

Barret:...Tifa es una mujer excepcional, muchos idiotas han intentado seducirla y enamorarla desde que puedo recordar, sin embargo yo he estado con ella y siempre la he defendido de maniáticos y depravados...

Cloud:...y?

Barret: Tifa es una de las mejores amigas que he tenido en mi jodida vida, por eso quiero lo mejor para ella, no permitiré que ningún "galancito" se aproveche de ella

Cloud: Ahhh! Entonces piensas que esas son mis intenciones con ella? Utilizarla y cuando me aburra mandarla al demonio?

Barret:...Tifa siempre ha tenido ojos solo para ti, ella siempre hablaba de ti, mencionaba tu nombre en sueños...cuando decidiste ayudarnos en Avalancha su rostro desbordó una alegría que nunca antes había visto en ella...ella está completamente entregada a ti...entiendes eso?

Cloud:...a donde quieres llegar?

Barret: ... Sé que ella será feliz a tu lado, ámala mucho Cloud, no juegues con ella ni la hagas sufrir, porqué sino conocerás el infierno en la tierra!!

Cloud: Barret...

El hombre de piel oscura le sonrió fraternamente al rubio, este hizo lo mismo, y como pudo mostró su dedo pulgar.

Cloud: No te preocupes, ya estoy completamente seguro de lo que siento, yo la amo, así que no te angusties, está en buenas manos

Barret: Lo sé, solo quería asegurarme, Tifa ha sido como la hermana que nunca tuve, no soportaría verla sufrir por un idiota, me quedo más tranquilo sabiendo que el idiota eres tu, hwajajaja!

Y seguidamente le propinó un fuerte golpe "amistoso" en la espalda, Cloud casi cae, pero logró mantenerse en píe a pesar de tener las manos ocupadas con la caja.

Cloud: Jajajaja...hey! Me ayudas con esto?

Barret: Y para qué la caja?

Cloud: Aún tienes el aparato ese que estaba en nuestra habitación?

Barret: Eh? Cuál apa...AHH! Sí! Ese aparato, claro que lo tengo, está en el depósito, ¿porqué?

Cloud: Nadie lo está usando, deberíamos dárselo a Vincent

Barret: Vale, ya comprendo tu idea!, de acuerdo, te ayudo compañero!

Barret le ayudó con la caja y juntos entraron al depósito...ahora lo que debían hacer es encontrar el dichoso aparato entre tanto chiquero --U

------------------------------------------------------

El pobre Vincent se encontraba recostado sobre el polvoriento sofá con el cuello reclinado hacia atrás, sobre su cabeza sostenía una bolsa de hielo mientras respiraba pausadamente, intentaba no aparentar el dolor pero uno que otro gemido leve se escapaba de sus labios de vez en cuando.

Yuffie: De verdad lo siento Vinnie! Estaba muy asustada y no medí mi fuerza

Vincent: Ya, ya, no importa...y le ruego que no me diga Vinnie, suena ridículo

Yuffie: -3-

La ninja prosiguió con su labor, ahora ella y Cid pintaban el salón de color blanco, el piloto pintaba el techo con un rodillo y Yuffie se encargaba de las paredes, Cait remendaba los pequeños espacios que no eran accesibles para los chicos con una pequeña brocha. Las caras del grupo y las ropas se hallaban sucias y pintadas, la ninja pasó una mano por su mejilla y accidentalmente dejó plasmada una línea blanca sobre la misma.

Cait Sith: Jajaja, te has manchado la cara Yuffie!

Yuffie: Mira quien habla, tienes todo el pelaje sucio

Cait Sith: TT...que mierda, es problemático lavar este cuerpito de metal

Cid: Listo! El techo ya está completo, ahora vamos con la habitación de Vince!

Dicho y hecho, Cid se adentró en el recinto. Vincent dio un pequeño suspiro y finalmente se levantó retirando la bolsa de su cabeza dejándola sobre el pequeño mostrador que servía de comedor y detrás del cual había una pequeña cocina.

Cait Sith: Es bastante práctico eso de que la cocina este en la misma habitación que la sala de estar

Vincent: Si, supongo...

El pistolero tomó también el rodillo y procedió a ayudar a Yuffie con las paredes. Después de un rato todo el departamento estuvo completamente pintado, los mesones y banquillos estuvieron completamente desempolvados; tarea que realizó Yuffie con la ayuda de un plumero ocasionando más de un estornudo entre los presentes, los muebles perfectamente distribuidos y el cuarto de Vincent casi acondicionado para su estancia.

Como última tarea estaba la de limpiar el baño...el lugar más asqueroso de toda la casa, e igualmente faltaba limpiar un poco el armario de Vincent y tender la cama, así que comenzaron a decidir quien desempeñaría cada labor de la manera más democrática posible...

Yuffie: 1...

Cid: 2...

Cait Sith: 3...

Vincent:...

Yuffie, Cid y Cait: PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA!!!!

Momento de silencio

Yuffie: SII!! Cid y Yo nos encargamos del cuarto!!

Cait Sith: NOOOO!! Pooorqué??? Porqué me tocó limpiar el baño!!???

Cid: Vele el lado positivo, adivino de segunda, Vince te ayudara!

Vincent: Yupi...

Dijo sarcásticamente mientras el minino se retorcía en el piso afligido

Yuffie: Buena suerte con el moho muchachos!

Cid: Jajajajajajaja!!

Y cagados de la risa se dirigieron al cuarto ante las miradas asqueadas de los dos restantes...Vincent tomó una cubeta con esponjas, cepillos, guantes y desinfectantes y abrió la puerta del baño seguido por el pequeño Cait...el fétido olor invadió sus sentidos en pocos instantes, ni el mismo Ex turco pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la suciedad que allí se presentaba.

Cait Sith:...BUAHHH!! QUIERO MORIR!!!!

Vincent: Si quieres te desconecto, me harías un gran favor

Cait Sith: ¬¬ malvado, ahora no me separare de ti hasta que terminemos!!!

Vincent suspiró, se puso los guantes con desánimo y roció desinfectante sobre el inodoro y el lavabo, al rato Cait tomó un cepillo de dientes y comenzó a restregar el moho del piso

Vincent: Una pregunta

Cait Sith: Si?

Vincent: De quién es ese cepillo?

Cait Sith: Muajajajaja!! Es el de Cid, lo tomé mientras se descuidaba! JAJAAA!!! VENGANZA!!!!

Vincent sonrió satisfecho y le dio una chócala al gatito aprobando su travesura

Vincent: Por favor no te detengas, continua

Cait Sith: ÑAJAJAJAJAAAA!!!!

...Que asco...ejem! Mientras en el cuarto de Vincent

Cid: Estas son las sábanas que compraron ayer?

Yuffie: Aja, cuando Vince me avisó que aceptó la oferta lo convencí de ir a una tienda de artículos caseros y escogió varios modelos

Cid: mmm, ya veo

La ninja tomó la almohada del Ex turco y la acolchó un poco mientras colocaba la funda, seguidamente la volvió a la cabecera del colchón: Cid estaba cambiando las cortinas de las ventanas por unas de color azul, justo como las mantas que ahora adornaban la cama, aprovechó entonces para mirar entre las vidrieras

Cid: Al menos tiene bonita vista

Yuffie se sentó sobre el colchón y acarició despacio las sábanas concentrándose en su textura, su mirada se perdió entre el azulado color haciéndola desconectarse unos instantes del mundo

Yuffie: Aquí dormirá ahora...en esta cama, en este cuarto...

Cid: ¿? Yuffie?

La chica había logrado mantener su nostalgia a raya hasta ahora, su mente estuvo distraída y no había pensado en todo el día en lo triste que la hacia sentir la mudanza de Vincent...anoche no había podido dormir, estuvo revolviéndose en su cama pensando que esa sería quizás la última noche que dormirían juntos en mucho tiempo, por la madrugada se había levantado a mirar por la ventana, justo como lo hacía el joven ojos rojos todo el tiempo, entonces fue cuando comprendió porqué se perdía entre el panorama, era realmente relajante, aunque podían verse las carreteras y los edificios de metal la vista era agradable, no entendía como no lo había notado antes; quizás porqué ella no se preocupa por esas cosas al contrario del pistolero...

Por largos instantes también su mirada y sus pensamientos se perdieron en la cama vecina y en el hombre que allí descansaba plácidamente, a Yuffie le pareció que se veía más hermoso que nunca, quizás por la tristeza de saber que al día siguiente el ya no estaría allí, ya no dormiría junto con ella...

Yuffie: Vincent...

Cid: HEY! Estas bien??? La Tierra a Yuffie!! Hola???

Yuffie: eh?? Ah?? Cid!! Qué pasa?

Cid: Nada, que parecías una adolescente enamoradiza con esa mirada perdida!

Yuffie: Adolescente enamoradiza?

Cid: Ejejeje! Así es, no será que eso es lo que te pasa?

El piloto la miró con cara de zorro malicioso, la chica no pudo evitar ruborizarse intensamente

Yuffie: Como??

Cid: La Yuffie se nos ha enamorado?

Yuffie: EHH??? Como crees!!! Claro que no!

Cid: Entonces por qué te pusiste roja?

Yuffie: Ehh ---- yop...oh! Creo que el timbre está sonando! Voy a abrir!

Y antes de que Cid pudiera replicar la muchacha salió dando saltitos nerviosos

Cid: Timbre? Yo no escuche ningún timbre

En la sala se encontraban Vincent y Cait jugando cartas, al parecer ya habían terminado

Cait Sith: Jaque Mate!!

Vincent: ¬¬ Cait Sith estamos jugando póquer, no ajedrez

Cait Sith: Y no es eso lo que se dice?

Vincent llevó una de sus manos a su frente y suspiró hastiado

Yuffie: terminaron chicos?

Cait Sith: Si, fue rápido con el cepillo de dientes de...

El pistolero le arrojó un cojín al felino haciendo que este cayera precipitadamente del sofá

Cait Sith: AUCHH!! Porqué hiciste eso???

Vincent: Para que aprendas a mantener la boca cerrada!

Cid: De que hablan?

Cait Sith y Vincent: de nada en especial

Cid: ¿?...en fin, Yuffie no y que ibas a abrir?

Yuffie: Ehhhh...

Vincent: Abrir? No ha sonado la puerta

Cid: AJA!! Me engañaste para no responderme, eh mocosa???

Yuffie: Cid, yo puedo explicarte, es que...

Una línea de rubor surcó el rostro de la muchacha, Vincent la miró extrañado, qué habrá sido lo que le preguntó Cid?...de la nada, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente

Reeve: BUEEEEENAS TARDES!!!!

Todos: Reeve!??

Yuffie: Ves???

Cid: Pero...Como???!!...bah! Mejor no pregunto

El comisario de la WRO llevaba en ambas manos numerosas bolsas de mercado llenas de comida

Reeve: Terminaron?

Vincent: Se podría decir que sí...

Cait Sith: Aunque faltan algunos detalles

Reeve: Vale! Me alegro de escuchar eso! Pues como buen amigo y jefe que soy, te he traído todo un mercado como para mantenerte dos semanas!!

Yuffie: Que bien!! Porqué yo tengo hambre...

Cait Sith: Que te parece Vincent?? Estrenamos la cocina??

Vincent: Bien, pero yo preparo la comida, no quiero que estropeen lo que hemos logrado arreglar

Reeve: Yo te ayudo! Soy un estupendo Chef!

Vincent: ¬¬ Como quieras...

Cait Sith: Bueno, mientras esperamos, les gustaría jugar cartas??

Cid: Buena idea!!

Yuffie: Hay apuestas?

Cait Sith: por supuesto!

Yuffie: Vale! Acepto!

Y en un dos por tres se sentaron alrededor de la pequeña mesa de madera que había en medio del salón. Vincent se disponía a cortar los ingredientes para preparar sopa con fideos, Reeve guardaba las cosas en la almacena y en el refrigerador; al concluir con ello se dispuso a echar un vistazo al lugar; había una gran ventana con cortinas blancas en la pared al frente de la puerta, en medio de la sala había una mesita y bajo de ella una alfombra color verde oscuro, un cómodo sofá vinotinto delante la ventana junto con otro par más pequeños adornaban la estancia, y en las paredes restantes habían un par de cuadros colgados, al lado de la puerta se hallaba una estantería de madera con puertas de vidrio completamente vacía, al fondo se visualizaba una puerta la cual conducía al pequeño baño, en la esquina opuesta estaba la cocina que se encontraba rodeada por un mostrador y unas cuantas sillas como si fuera un mini bar, cerca de allí estaba otra estantería para colocar botellas, y al lado de la cocina estaba la habitación del pistolero. Era un departamento sencillo, pero lo suficientemente acogedor para un tipo como Vincent.

Reeve: Y que tal? Ves que es una belleza? Solo necesitaba algunos retoques

Vincent: Bueno, hay que admitir que debajo de toda esa basura si se escondía un apartamento bastante agradable.

Reeve: Te gusta entonces?

Vincent: Si, me recuerda mis viejos tiempos con los turcos.

Reeve: Ahhh, aquellos días de juventud...a pesar de todo no fueron tan malos

Vincent: Jeje, no te pongas sentimental ahora

Reeve: Jajajaja! Deberíamos de salir un día de estos y tomarnos un trago para hablar y recordar aquella época en que éramos tan wapos...bueno, aún lo somos, pero antes éramos más atractivos...bueno por lo menos yo lo era, tu no has cambiado ni un poco jajajaja

Vincent: Hmp...no creas que tu tampoco, solo un par de arrugas de más

Reeve: Hey no te burles de mi infortunia! Claro! A mi me salieron canas y arrugas, mientras que a ti te salieron músculos! Ja! Maldito con suerte!

Vincent se rió entre dientes al tiempo que sumergía un puño de fideos en agua caliente, Reeve le dio un leve empujón en la espalda.

Reeve: Este es el comienzo de una nueva etapa Valentine, que tengas mucho éxito

Vincent: Ja, gracias

Cid: Oigan!!! Podrían dejar de hablar y continuar cocinando??!! Tenemos hambre!!

Reeve: Hey! Quien te crees eh? Respeta la casa ajena

Cid: Como si ustedes respetaran la mía

Yuffie: Si!!! Gané!!

Cid: Eh?? Como?? Cuando??

Cait Sith: Maldita sea...TT

Reeve: Jajajaja, estos locos...

Reeve volvió su vista a Vincent, este revolvía la sopa con una cuchara de madera y seguidamente tomó un pequeño sorbo para comprobar el nivel de sal

Vincent: Ya casi esta listo

Reeve: Hey Vincent, no sientes un poco de nostalgia?

Vincent: Nostalgia? Porqué?

Reeve: Bueno, estuviste casi tres meses viviendo en el Séptimo Cielo, por más fuerte que uno sea le es difícil despegarse de ciertas cosas

Vincent: Ya no tenía más nada que hacer allá

Reeve: No extrañaras a Tifa, Cloud, Shelke...o a Yuffie?

Vincent apagó de golpe la hornilla donde reposaba la olla de sopa, permaneció mirando el líquido unos instantes, parpadeó lentamente, tomó los fideos y los incorporó al caldo

Vincent: Podría pasarme la vajilla, por favor?

Reeve sonrió

Reeve: Claro! Lo sabía XD Aquí tienes

El pistolero sirvió la sopa, le incorporó los palillos de madera y comenzó a llamar a los muchachos. Ellos sin falta se colocaron frente al mostrador y se sentaron, a excepción de Yuffie; que alegre por haber ganado en la última partida de cartas un buen puñal de gils, tomó su plato y se sentó en el sofá para degustarlo.

Yuffie: mmmm!!! Vince!! No sabía que fueras tan buen cocinero!

Cid: Mierda! Esta de fábula viejo!

Reeve: Mis felicitaciones

Vincent: Vamos, no es para tanto

Él también tomó su plato y a falta de banquillos vacíos optó por sentarse también en el sofá junto con la ninja. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al recordar la pregunta que Cid le había hecho hace rato. El piloto volteó extrañado a mirar la escena, la hambrienta y voraz Yuffie ahora comía con lentitud y hasta con desánimo, el rubor en su rostro era evidente

Cid: mmmmm...jejeje, como que Reeve tenía razón

------------------------------------------------------

Ya eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, los chicos ya se habían retirado del departamento, no sin antes ayudar a Vincent con los platos. Cansado de tanto agite desde tempranas horas fue a cambiarse su ropa sucia y manchada por una camisa azul marino con mangas y un pantalón de algodón blanco, se colocó sus pantuflas y se dirigió nuevamente a la sala. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y reclinó su cabeza hacía atrás, de repente algo cayó sobre su ojo impidiéndole la vista, se retiró el objeto, que no era otra cosa que la pañoleta que Yuffie le había dado, se había olvidado de quitársela. Apretó la tela roja entre su puño mientras una pequeña pregunta surcó nuevamente en su mente

Reeve: No extrañaras a Tifa, Cloud, Shelke...o a Yuffie?

Vincent:...Yuffie

La chica se había retirado bastante triste, no era notorio a simple vista, pero Vincent era demasiado perspicaz como para no darse cuenta, el brillo de sus orbes grisáceas había desaparecido y su sonrisa al despedirse había sido una total farsa, en el fondo él también sentía cierta tristeza, como si le hubiesen propinado un buen golpe en el pecho

Vincent: Me he ido por el bien de todos...en especial por el bien de ella

El sonido del timbre lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, dio un ligero bote de sorpresa preguntándose quién podría ser. Se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con un viejo amigo

Cloud: Hola Vincent!

Vincent: Cloud? Que hace aquí a estas horas?

Cloud: Reeve me dio la dirección, no te enojes con él por eso, vine a traerte algo

El rubio recogió la caja que tenía detrás suyo y como pudo entró con el pesado objeto a la casa, Vincent arqueó una ceja mientras Cloud colocaba la caja sobre el piso

Vincent: Qué es?

Cloud: Averígualo

El pistolero se acercó a la caja y la abrió con neutralidad, aunque al descubrir lo que había en su interior ensanchó sus ojos considerablemente.

Vincent: Un televisor?

Cloud: Aja! Ese aparato lo tenía en mi cuarto, pero hace poco Barret compró un pantalla plana para ver mejor el fútbol XD, así que como nadie lo estaba usando decidí obsequiártelo, ha de ser muy aburrido vivir solo sin un televisor.

Vincent: Vaya...en serio?

Cloud: Crees que bromeo?? Que le pasa a todos hoy que desconfían de mi??

Vincent: Eh?

Cloud: Nada, olvídalo, ven y ayúdame a ponerlo sobre esa mesita

Ambos tomaron el aparato audiovisual y lo colocaron sobre dicho mueble, seguidamente Cloud lo conectó en una corriente eléctrica portátil (Uno de los últimos inventos de Reeve), así no había necesidad de tener un enorme cable y enchufarlo a una pared.

Vincent: De verdad se lo agradezco

Cloud: Venga! Tu y tu formalidad! De nada compañero, y disfrútalo, no tiene televisión por cable, pero de algo servirá

Vincent: Vale, quiere un poco de agua o algo?

Cloud: mmmm (Mientras miraba el reloj) bueno, vale, no voy a despreciarte, dame un poco de agua

El Ex turco se dirigió al mostrador para servir el agua mientras Cloud se sentaba en el sofá y tomaba el control del susodicho televisor

Cloud: Veamos si sirve...Bingo!

Estaban pasando un juego de fútbol entre los Fangs de Nibelheim y las Gárgolas de Gongaga

Cloud: WOOO!! Si!! Hoy juega Nibelheim!!

Vincent: Aquí tiene

Cloud: Gracias! Uy!! Vamos idiota, pasa el balón!!!

Vincent se sentó también, la verdad no es que le gustara mucho el fútbol, pero si no había nada mejor

Cloud: A la derecha!! Medio Campo!! Chuta, chuta!!!

Vincent: A por cierto Cloud, quería preguntarle algo

Cloud: Aja...pregunta, que chutes maricon!!!

Vincent: ¬¬...Usted durmió anoche en el bar?

Cloud:...Chuta!!!

Vincent: No me ignore

Cloud:...si, porqué?

Vincent: Durmió con Tifa, cierto?

Cloud:...no, es que... bueno, por qué dices eso?

Vincent: Escuché los gritos en el baño

La cara de Cloud se puso completamente roja mientras volteaba su vista sorprendido hacia Vincent, el pistolero lo miraba neutralmente

Cloud:...eh...

Vincent: Si quieren guardar el secreto de su relación le recomiendo que sea algo más discreto

Cloud:...Vale, jejeje, pero no se lo digas a nadie

Vincent: Tranquilo, en mi puede confiar

Cloud: Jejeje, tranqui, yo también guardaré en secreto tu relación con Yuffie

Vincent: COMOO??????

Narrador de fútbol: GOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLL! Gol, gol, gol!!! De los Fangs de Nibelheim!!!! Pero que golazo!! Que belleza señores!!

Cloud: WOJOOOO!!!! Esos son mis chicos!! Cielos mira la hora, tengo que irme Vince, disfruta tu tele y tu casa nueva, adiós

Y desapareció entre la puerta a la velocidad de la luz. Vincent aún seguía algo anonadado y ruborizado por el comentario de Cloud

Vincent: Se habrá dado cuenta?...PERO QUE DIGO!!! Yo no tengo ningún tipo de relación con Yuffie!!

Si Caos aún permaneciera en su subconsciente probablemente le hubiera contrariado: _"Estas seguro?"_

------------------------------------------------------

Otro día, otra misión XD. Hoy Reeve había enviado a Vincent hacia Fuerte Condor donde supuestamente habían recolectado nuevos materiales y Materias para la WRO...por supuesto como había Materia de por medio la ninja Yuffie insistió en acompañar al Ex turco...aunque quizás era por algo más?

Yuffie: Uy!! Mira cuantas Materias! Me pregunto si Reeve me recompensará con alguna!

Vincent: Con lo tacaño que es, lo dudo

Yuffie: x3x No seas malo!

Ambos iban a lomos de los Chocobos dorados Hibiki y Kiara, su paso era algo más lento gracias al peso de los materiales, sin embargo iban a buen ritmo así que en poco tiempo llegarían de nuevo al aeropuerto

Yuffie: por cierto, como te fue en tu primera noche en el apartamento?

Vincent:...pues...

La verdad era que Vincent no había podido pegar ni un ojo en toda la noche, sentía que le hacía falta algo...¿quizás ese algo eran los pequeños suspiros y suaves ronquidos de la ninja a los que estaba tan acostumbrado?

Vincent: Bien...

Yuffie: Me alegro

Y un pequeño bostezo se escapó de los labios de la chica.

Vincent: Cansada?

Yuffie: Bueno, es que no dormí bien anoche

Vincent: Y eso?

Ella tampoco había podido descansar pensando toda la noche en él, en su ausencia...pero no se lo iba a decir ni loca!

Yuffie: Barret roncaba muy fuerte

Vincent: Vaya...

De repente el celular del pistolero comenzó a repicar, él abrió la tapa y leyó el mensaje

Yuffie: Quién es?

Vincent: Reeve...dice que volvamos lo más pronto posible, que nos tiene otro trabajo

Yuffie: Aisshhhh! Que fastidio con ese anciano!!

Vincent: Comparto su opinión...

El dúo dinámico continuó su camino con hastío, Yuffie casi se deja caer del chocobo solo con pensar que les tendría guardado Reeve al llegar...de repente el chocobo Kiara paró en seco y casi provoca que Hibiki se chocara con ella, Yuffie chilló un momento y miró con extrañeza al Ex turco que aún permanecía de espaldas

Yuffie: HEY! Que te pasa!?

Vincent giró las riendas y se volteó para encarar a Yuffie, una sonrisa pícara se instaló en sus labios

Vincent: En sus días de escuela nunca se fugó de alguna clase?

Yuffie: Eh?? Pues claro, lo hacía todo el tiempo

Vincent: Que le parece si hacemos que el "profesor Reeve" se quede con las ganas de darnos clase?

Yuffie: Ah?

El muchacho se inclinó hacia delante apoyándose de la cabeza de Kiara, su sonrisa no se desvanecía

Yuffie: Jejeje, chico rebelde eh?

Vincent: Estoy harto de estudiar, quiero un pequeño recreo

Yuffie: Ya somos dos, no entremos a esta clase entonces, compañero

Dijo mientras adelantaba a Vincent sobre Hibiki y deslizaba su sedosa mano desde la mejilla hasta el mentón del hombre incitarlo a seguirla, este se rió entre dientes a la vez que apagaba el celular. Guió a Kiara hasta quedar al lado del otro chocobo. Vincent y Yuffie se miraron unos instantes y se rieron sincrónicamente, por supuesto la carcajada de Yuffie fue más escandalosa.

Vincent: A donde quiere ir?

Yuffie: Jajaja, cuando me escapaba de clases iba al Da Chao para jugar en las cuevas y treparme en los árboles, Jajaja!! Recuerdo la cara de mi padre, se ponía furioso

Vincent: jeje, entonces podemos quedarnos un rato allí

Vincent señaló con su dedo índice un conjunto de árboles cercanos, las plantas eran frondosas y las sombras que propiciaban se veían acogedoras. Yuffie asintió con la cabeza y se le adelantó al Ex turco. Cuando al fin llegó bajó de un golpe del chocobito y corrió hasta el pie del árbol más frondoso; con más calma Vincent logró alcanzarla a los minutos, sacó de su bolsillo un par de verduras Gysal para Kiara y Hibiki, de esta forma sería más difícil que escaparan, los chocobos son impredecibles.

Yuffie se apoyó del gigantesco tronco y miró hacía arriba contemplando el cielo por entre las hojas. Vincent se acercó a ella apoyándose rebeldemente también y se dedicó a disfrutar del panorama. No muy lejos había un río, y si caminaban un poco más se encontrarían con la cueva del "Viejo durmiente" como había decidido apodar la ninja al anciano que de vez en cuando los ayudaba en sus viajes hablando entre sueños. La brisa que pasaba era simplemente refrescante, no comparable con los vientos pesados de la ciudad, a ambos les hacía falta un relax como este.

Yuffie: Hey Vince!

Vincent: Si?

Yuffie: Y tu a donde ibas cuando te fugabas de clases?

Vincent: ejeje

Yuffie: Dije algo gracioso?

Vincent: Me creerá si le digo que nunca lo hice?

Yuffie: Como??? Nunca te jubilaste de alguna clase?

Vincent: Yo era un niño muy recto y obediente, siempre hacía caso a mis maestros y a mis padres, tampoco tenía muchos amigos que me incitaran a no entrar...y yo tampoco tomé nunca la iniciativa de hacerlo

Yuffie: mmm, así que Vince era el chico bueno de la clase

Vincent: Ja, se podría decir que sí, aunque una que otra vez también tuve mis pleitos de estudiante.

Yuffie: Uhhh, compadezco al pobre mocoso que se metiera contigo

El pistolero se rió esta vez más fuerte, poco a poco la ninja iba logrando que expresara su alegría más abiertamente, y eso le gustaba; le encantaba escuchar la risa de Vincent.

Hubo unos breves momentos silenciosos en los que el viento revolvió un poco las cabelleras de ambos.

Vincent: Aunque cuando estaba en los Turcos si me escapé un par de veces

Yuffie: Y eso?

Vincent: Supongo que allí si había alguien que me influenciara para ello

Yuffie: uy! Y se puede saber quién fue el genio que logró convencerte?

Vincent: Reeve

La chica casi cae largo a largo después aquella respuesta

Yuffie: Desde cuando Reeve y tu se conocen???!

Vincent: (Suspiro) Él y yo trabajamos juntos en Shinra, cuando yo ingresé a los Turcos él fue el único que se preocupó por hablarme, me tendió la mano un par de veces...e hizo que me metiera en muchos problemas

Yuffie: Así que Reeve también fue un Turco

Vincent: Sí, pero nadie aparte de mí y ahora usted, lo sabe; él ha querido enterrar su pasado en Shinra lo más profundo posible. No tiene idea como me sorprendí cuando descubrí que Cait Sith era controlado por Reeve.

Yuffie: Eres un pozo sin fondo de sorpresas, eh?

Vincent: mm?

Yuffie:... me gustaría...saber más de ti...

Vincent volteó a verla con una ceja arqueada, Yuffie se limitó a soltar una leve risita intentando ocultar el color rojizo de sus mejillas, seguidamente colocó su mano sobre una rama del árbol y comenzó a treparlo, aunque no llegó a subir mucho, estaba lo suficientemente bajo como para que su conversación con Vincent continuara.

Vincent: Me parece que el único pozo de sorpresas es usted

Yuffie: jejejeje, porqué siempre me tratas de usted?

Al pistolero lo tomó desprevenido esa pregunta, definitivamente la única que lo sorprendía era ella...la verdad nunca se había preguntado eso, toda la vida había tratado a todo el mundo de "usted", no importaba si fueran sus amigos, familia o compañeros de trabajo.

Vincent: Por educación

Yuffie: ¿No te parece que ya llevamos el suficiente tiempo conviviendo juntos como para que empieces a tratarme con algo más de confianza?

Vincent la miró fijamente sin saber que responder, solo una persona se había dirigido tan abiertamente con él...solo Lucrecia había entablado ese tipo de conversaciones con él, y siempre que lo hacía el permanecía callado, no sabía como desenvolverse en esas situaciones.

Yuffie: Prométeme que por lo menos harás el intento de tratarme de _"tu"_, después de todo somos viejos compañeros, no tienes que ser tan formal

Ella sonrió abiertamente mientras el viento rozaba el más mínimo poro de su cara, y el sol adornaba sus rasgos con sus rayos; él también sonrió y volvió su vista al río.

Vincent: Vale, lo intentaré

Yuffie:

------------------------------------------------------

Reeve: JODER!!! DONDE SE METIERON ESTOS IMBÉSILES???!!

Cid: OLVIDATE DE ESO, QUIERES??! DEJA DE JUGAR Y AYUDANOS A LLEVAR TODOS ESOS MATERIALES AL INTERIOR DEL AEROPUERTO!!!

Hace pocos minutos se había desatado una tormenta infernal, para desgracia de la WRO ese día Reeve y Cid habían decidido llevar algunos materiales afuera para comenzar con la construcción de una nave. Varios rayos habían acabado con valiosas piezas y hasta habían lastimado a varios miembros de la organización. El viento arrasaba con la fachada del aeropuerto, varias persianas y ventanas se desprendieron y volaron por los aires. El rescate de objetos tuvo que interrumpirse, eran más valiosas las vidas de los miembros que los materiales. Cuando Reeve logró entrar, un nuevo relámpago cayó en las cercanías.

Reeve: Podría jurar que ya cayó un rayo allí

Cid: Estas loco? Los rayos no caen dos veces en el mismo lugar, deja tus paranoias y entra de una vez!

Shera: Cid!

Cid: SHERA!! Por amor a Dios!! Vuelve adentro!!

Shera: estaba preocupada y vine a buscarte

Cid: Vale, vale, entremos todos, por Zeus, mujer!! Que parte de que estas embarazada no terminas de entender???

La pareja continuó su pleito mientras Reeve buscaba en la distancia alguna señal del dúo dinámico, preocupado intentó nuevamente marcar el número de Vincent pero la contestadora seguía escuchándose.

Reeve: Este idiota!

A lo lejos le pareció diferenciar una sombra, parecía una especie de ave, aunque era demasiado grande y entre lo poco que pudo diferenciar le pareció distinguir una sola ala.

Reeve: Eh?? De verdad que estoy paranoico, mejor espero tranquilo dentro

Por otro lado, Vincent y Yuffie habían intentado regresar poco tiempo después de su pequeña "jubilación", pero el tifón los había tomado por sorpresa. Con mucha dificultad los chocobos intentaban avanzar entre los fuertes vientos y centellas.

Yuffie: CREO QUE NO FUE MUY BUENA IDEA ESTO DE PIRARNOS!!!

Vincent: COMO???

Yuffie: QUE NO FUE BUENA IDEA PIRARNOS!!!

Vincent: YA ES TARDE PARA ARREPENTIRSE Y DEBEMOS SEGUIR AVANZANDO, NO HAY UN REFUGIO CERCA

Yuffie: MALDICIÓN!!! QUE SUERTE LA NUESTRA!!

El plan de Vincent consistía en llegar a la minas de Mitrilio y permanecer allí hasta que escampara, sin embargo, difícilmente se podía visualizar a través de la lluvia. Poco a poco el suelo se fue haciendo espeso y las patas de los chocobos se impregnaron de barro, una espesa niebla comenzó a envolverlos.

Yuffie: Genial!! Ahora hay niebla!! Cuanto falta para la mina??!!

Vincent no contestó nada, estaba demasiado concentrado intentando averiguar donde estaban, no recordaba que para llegar a la mina tuvieran que pasar tierra pantanosa...además esa niebla era bastante extraña, poco a poco sintió como sus fuerzas se iban debilitando y hasta cabeceó un par de veces

Vincent: Que me pasa?, porqué este cansancio repentino?

El sexto sentido de Vincent comenzó a activarse, pudo escuchar levemente el sonido de un cascabel...

Vincent: Cascabel?...No puede ser!

Rápidamente giró al chocobo que también se notaba bastante débil y se dirigió a Yuffie

Vincent: Yuffie!!!

La chica también se sentía algo decaída, sin embargo pudo escuchar los gritos del Ex turco

Yuffie: Que...sucede..Vince?

Vincent: Estamos en el Pantano Zolom!!! Debimos sobrepasar las minas por equivocación a causa de la lluvia, debemos regresar o de lo contrario...!!!

Pero Vincent no pudo completar la frase, el sonido del cascabel se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y ambos pudieron diferenciar entre la bruma como una inmensa silueta en forma de serpiente se alzaba frente a ellos.

Yuffie: La Midgar Zolom!?

Confirmaron sus sospechas al recibir la primera envestida por parte del Reptil gigante, por suerte Yuffie con sus reflejos ninjas y Hibiki con su rapidez dorada lograron esquivarlo. Vincent se dirigió a ayudarlos junto con Kiara, pero la grotesca cola cascabel se atravesó en su camino, el impacto de esta sobre el pantano provocó el levantamiento de barro ensuciando la cara y las ropas del pistolero, Yuffie por su parte hacía milagros evadiendo los ataques de Zolom, preparó su shuriken y se lo arrojó como pudo; lamentablemente falló, la niebla no le permitía apuntar bien.

Vincent trajo a la acción a Cerberus y comenzó a disparar dejándose guiar por los sonidos que producía la culebra con su cola y sus rugidos. Después de varios intentos Yuffie logró acertar, logrando así que el monstruo se encolerizara aún más.

Vincent: Nada funciona!

Yuffie: Pero porqué??? Si antes la derrotábamos fácilmente!

Vincent: Algo no esta bien, me parece que se ha fortalecido

Yuffie: Intentaré con una de las materias que nos dieron en Fuerte Condor.

Vincent comprendió el mensaje y seguidamente comenzó a distraer a Midgar Zolom rodeándola mientras le disparaba. Yuffie buscó en la mochila alguna materia útil contra semejante amenaza.

Yuffie: Bingo! Magia Cometa!

No lo pensó dos veces y la invocó...la esfera brilló, no obstante nunca calló el dichoso cometa.

Vincent: Que pasa??

Yuffie: No sé! No funciona!

Vincent: Se le agotó el Mp??

Yuffie: No! Tengo más de la mitad!

Vincent: Intente con otra!

La primera que la chica tomó entre sus manos fue la magia hielo y sin falta la utilizó...pero nada, la ventisca de hielo nunca hizo aparición

Yuffie: Esto se está poniendo feo! Sin Materias estamos perdidos!

Vincent: Porqué demonios no funciona la magia??, si no fuera por esta maldita niebla...la niebla...Claro! Yuffie! Esta no es niebla normal, al parecer impide utilizar todo tipo de magia e invocaciones, de paso nos debilita poco a poco!!!

Yuffie: Y ahora es que me lo dices??!

De repente entre la bruma se visualizó una luz fogosa que iba incrementando su tamaño más y más, seguidamente una bola de fuego se dirigió directamente a donde estaban Yuffie y Hibiki y sin escapatoria alguna desaparecieron de la vista de Vincent y Kiara entre la explosión. El pistolero abrió sus ojos de par en par y disparando en puntos clave hizo que la serpiente finalmente comenzara a retorcerse de dolor, como pudo intentó acercarse a la chica para socorrerla, pero todo estaba en su contra, las constantes avalanchas de barro, la lluvia y el viento hostil, la niebla que lo debilitaba más cada segundo a él y a su chocobo, y ahora esos nuevos poderes que poseía aquella molesta serpiente.

Vincent: La Midgar Zolom no podía arrojar bolas de fuego, la niebla debe estarle proporcionando esas nuevas habilidades...si no hago algo pronto...MALDITA SEA!! CAOS!! Donde estás cuando te necesito??!!!

Entre ira e impotencia Vincent logró acertar a uno de los ojos de Zolom consiguiendo así detenerla unos instantes, aprovechó para acercarse al cuerpo de la chica, esta vez el plan era salir corriendo de allí lo más pronto posible, no obstante Kiara había disminuido considerablemente su velocidad, igualmente la visión y audacia del pistolero se iban perdiendo poco a poco.

Vincent: Demonios...quisiera poder transformarme, así podría acabar con ese monstruo sin problemas...Caos, necesito proteger a Yuffie! Porqué diablos me abandonaste??!!

Y a punto de llegar a la inconsciente Yuffie, la Midgar Zolom embistió con su cola al chocobo provocando que su jinete rodara estrepitosamente por el suelo. Tardó unos segundo en reaccionar y al recuperar su vista se encontró con Kiara mal herida y desmayada, Cerberus había sido arrastrada varios metros lejos de él y Yuffie yacía a unos pocos centímetros. Él intentó levantarse, pero nuevamente la gravedad lo empujó hacia el lodo, él gritó con intensidad mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su pierna derecha.

Vincent: Maldición! Mi pierna, no responde!

El dolor era insoportable, su pierna se encontraba doblada de una manera nada normal y su cara y su pecho eran ocupados por heridas y raspones. Con la poca visión que aún le quedaba se arrastró por el pantano utilizando sus manos. Entre grito y grito logró llegar a Yuffie, ella aún respiraba, pero en las condiciones actuales dudaba que alguno de los dos continuara haciéndolo dentro de algunos minutos.

Vincent:...lo intenté Yuffie...de verdad lo siento...si pudiera transformarme...

Un rugido hizo retumbar todo el pantano, y de repente la Midgar Zolom comenzó a emitir de su boca rayos violetas y negros...a Vincent no le costó reconocer el ataque...esa serpiente acabaría con ellos con su mejor técnica... i Beta /i .

El hombre bajó su rostro jadeando, impotente de no poder hacer nada por esa muchacha que tanto había llegado a querer. Como pudo logró medio sentarse y abrazarse fuertemente al cuerpo de la chica, la apretó más fuerte que nunca, sus dedos se enterraron en su corto cabello y su mentón se posó sobre su cabeza. Finalmente Zolom había terminado su preámbulo y lanzó su golpe de gracia a la desafortunada pareja...

Vincent: Yuffie...perdóname

------------------------------------------------------

_**Fin del capítulo 11**_

------------------------------------------------------

_**Blankfans**_: Bueno, no sé que decir esta vez, otro capi largo, algunas cosillas fastidiosas como siempre, pero los que me leen ya saben como soy, me gusta explicar de todo y detalladamente, por eso puede ponerse algo aburrida la historia, gracias por seguir leyendo


	12. Romeo, Julieta yVincent?

_**Capítulo 12: Romeo, Julieta...y Vincent?**_

Sus lagunas rojas fueron abriéndose paso a través de las largas pestañas negras, parpadeó un par de veces tratando de visualizar algo con claridad...pero no había nada, solo oscuridad. Giró su cabeza a la derecha, giró su cabeza a la izquierda, y nada; no se veía nada. A penas podía distinguirse el mismo en medio de las penumbras, pues misteriosamente su cuerpo irradiaba cierta luz. Vincent dio un paso inseguro dentro de aquel negro cuarto, y eso bastó para que poco a poco se fuera descubriendo el sitio en el que estaba.

La luz poco a poco impregnó el lugar con sus rayos, destapando los mantos de sombra, detrás de ellos se escondía un inmenso lago, infinito ante los ojos de Vincent. Él estaba parado sobre el agua, la cual era como de color blanca tirando a plateado, a su alrededor habían inmensas estatuas en forma de flores sin retoñar.

Vincent: Donde estoy?...

Lentamente su respiración se fue haciendo pesada y jadeante, él había estado allí antes, el lugar le era muy familiar...

Vincent: Aquí...estoy en el núcleo de Omega?

O al menos eso parecía, aquellas flores cerradas se habían abierto aquella ocasión, cuando Vincent y Caos se fusionaron en una sola mente para enfrentar a Omega, liberando así infinitos monstruos, y posteriormente el núcleo de Omega había salido a la luz, con Weiss en su parte superior...ya recordaba...pero, que hacía él allí?

No quiso dar un paso más, no sabía que hacer ni que pensar. De pronto se escucharon ciertos chapoteos y goteos y observó como las flores poco a poco comenzaban a abrir sus pétalos. Vincent no tenía ni la fuerza suficiente como para ponerse en guardia, no obstante sus sentidos pudieron percibir que alguien se acercaba. Sus sospechas se confirmaron al distinguir una silueta alta aproximándose, sus pasos creaban ondas sobre el agua que se intensificaban a cada movimiento.

El aliento de Vincent ya dificultosamente lograba salir de su boca, se encontraba mal, muy mal, aunque no sabía porqué, aquella simple presencia lo intimidaba (No es muy normal que alguien logre intimidar a Vincent XD), pareciera como si esa persona tuviera su corazón en sus manos y lo estuviera apretando fuertemente entre su puño dificultándole la respiración.

Las pupilas del pistolero se dilataron al máximo, su respiración cesó, sus manos se congelaron al igual que su sudor cuando al fin la silueta comenzaba a salir de las penumbras y mostrar su verdadera identidad

Caos: Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí!

Vincent no supo como reaccionar, y poco a poco el miedo y el horror se fueron apoderando de su cuerpo, dificultosamente logró tragar grueso.

Caos: Que te pasa? Parece que hubieras visto a un demonio! Jajajaja!

Vincent: Tu...

Caos: Si yo! No me digas que ya no te acuerdas de mi? Ingrato! Y tantos años que hasta el mismo cuerpo compartimos jajajajaja!

Su risa era maléfica, impregnada de burla, sátira y maldad, aunque a la vez podía compararse con la de un niño travieso que juguetea con un primo. Su voz era de ultratumba, igual a la de Vincent, aunque la del demonio se diferenciaba por los ecos omnipotentes que se emitían luego de pronunciar cada palabra. Caos mantenía una sonrisa jocosa, mostrando sus filosos colmillos, no podía creer que su simple presencia podía hacer que Vincent perdiera la compostura de esa manera.

Vincent: Caos...

Caos: Eso!!! 10 puntos para Vince!! Eres un chico muy inteligente!

Vincent: Ya deja las tonterías demonio...que haces aquí?, donde estoy?

Caos: Creo que ya sabes donde estas, y yo...pues bueno, he venido a saludar a un viejo amigo, es acaso eso un pecado?

Vincent: Que quieres? Pensé que ya me había librado de ti!

Caos frunció el ceño algo molesto, suspiro con desgano y volvió a su pose triunfante colocando una mano sobre su cintura.

Caos: Maldito seas Vince, que ingrato eres, así me tratas luego de tantos años de amistad?

Vincent: Tu no eres amigo mío!!!

Caos: Hieres mis sentimientos!

Vincent: Cállate!!! Déjame vivir en paz!!!!

Dijo mientras tapaba sus oídos con sus manos y bajaba la mirada hacía el agua.

Caos: Jajajaja, lamento decirte que sin mí nunca podrás vivir en paz

Vincent: Que?

Caos: Imbésil, hace rato estabas implorando que regresara para que pudieras seguir manteniendo tu miserable vida y ahora vienes y vociferas que quieres que me vaya! Compadre decídete!

Vincent: Como?

Caos: Hey! Has memoria! Recuerdas la caverna subterránea y el apestoso monstruo con caparazón que te atacó? No te hubiera gustado que yo estuviera allí para salvar tu inútil trasero? Y que me dices de la Midgar Zolom? No lloriqueabas porque no podías utilizar mis poderes para salvar a Yuffie?

Vincent: Yuffie...donde está ella??? Que has hecho con ella?

Caos: Calma, calma. No te preocupes que ella esta bien, aunque no gracias a ti, claro está.

Vincent: Llévame con ella

Caos silbó en tomo malicioso y burlón

Caos: Con que te has encariñado con la chiquilla eh? Bueno, la verdad que se ha puesto hasta mamacita con los años, no tanto como me gustan a mi, pero no hay que ser tan exigente Jajaja.

Vincent estuvo a punto de arrojar un puñetazo directo a la cara de Caos, pero sus fuerzas solo sirvieron para caminar unos pocos centímetros

Caos: Jajajaja! Miren al gran y/o maravilloso Vincent Valentine! Nunca pensé que serías tan débil al convertirte en un mortal, me decepcionas

Vincent: Ya basta, sácame de aquí, no quiero oírte!

Caos: Escúchate implorar como un niño! eres un miserable, admítelo, sin mí eres solo una pila de mierda apestosa!

Vincent: Te odio...

Caos: Puede ser, pero lo cierto es que me necesitas, sin mí eres solo un cabrón más dentro de este planeta tan ridículo. Me das risa, Jajajaja!

Vincent: Cállate!!!!!!!

Caos: Admítelo Vince, me necesitas, extrañas aquellos días en los que no tenías que comer, ni sanar tus heridas, ni dormir, ni afeitarte; extrañas los días en los que no te dolía nada y en los que podías proteger a tus amigos solo con gritar mi nombre. Hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea, no siempre puede resultar como esperamos, no es así Vince?

Vincent estaba arrodillado con la cabeza baja, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, ya no sabía que pensar, no sabía quien era, para que vivía...

Vincent: Soy...solo un mortal...un inútil mortal...yo...no sé...no sé...DAHHHRRRGG!!!

El Ex turco golpeó el agua con ambos puños intentando así expulsar su rabia, repitió el procedimiento varias veces a la vez que sus gruñidos se intensificaban. Paró minutos luego jadeando, sudando y con todos sus cabellos alborotados. Caos miraba la escena como si estuviera disfrutando de una película en el cine, solo le faltaban las palomitas de maíz.

Caos: No te pongas así, comprendo lo mucho que sufres sin la presencia de un ser tan maravilloso como yo, pero lo superaras, ya verás, jajajaja

Vincent:...

Caos: ...Que aburrido, pensé que podríamos charlar tranquilamente pero veo que no es así, en fin, solo vine a decirte que cuides tus espaldas, más te vale que te pongas las pilas, basta ya de ser un vulgar inútil!

Vincent:...Ya!!!!!!!! DEJAME EN PAZ!!!!!!!!

De repente sintió como una pequeña mano estaba posada en su pecho, él se incorporó sobre la cama gritando y abriendo sus ojos como platos. Jadeó unos instantes hasta que escucho una dulce voz hablarle.

Yuffie: Vincent? Estas bien? Que te pasa?

Vincent giró su cabeza para mirar a Yuffie, ella estaba arrodillada al lado de la cama donde él yacía, detrás de ella había otra cama algo desarreglada y con calcetines sobre su colchón, ella mostraba una expresión de preocupación y angustia a la espera de una respuesta.

Vincent: Fue...solo una pesadilla?

Yuffie: Te encuentras bien?

El hombre pasó una mano por su cara y por sus cabellos intentando recuperar la calma...todo eso fue un sueño?...pero...fue tan real

Yuffie: Vince?

Vincent: Si...ya pasó...¿? Y la Midgar Zolom? Que pasó? Donde estamos?

Yuffie: Estamos en el rancho de los chocobos, hemos estado descansando aquí toda la noche

Vincent: Y tu? Como te encuentras? Y tu herida?

Preguntó al ver la venda sobre la cabeza de la chica

Yuffie: Tranqui, tranqui, Choco Billy y su abuelo se encargaron de sanarla. Vaya locura en la que nos metimos en ese pantano! No quiero volver allí en lo que me queda de vida!

Vincent suspiró aliviado. Intentó incorporarse mejor sobre la cama pero un fuerte dolor en su pierna derecha no se lo permitió. Chilló levemente ante la sensación y desesperado intentó moverla, pero no consiguió hacerlo

Yuffie: Tómatelo con calma!, no la vas a poder mover por un buen tiempo

Vincent: Como?

El pistolero retiró las sábanas blancas y se encontró con su extremidad inferior enyesada y elevada sobre un par de almohadas.

Vincent: Una fractura?

Yuffie: Ajap! Parece que caíste del chocobo y te partiste el hueso, el abuelo te la ha vendado, dice que estarás sano en un par de semanas, pero no debes moverla demasiado eh!

Vincent volvió su vista a su pierna rota con gran decepción, no recordaba la última vez que se había roto un hueso, miró con rabia la venda, aunque no expresó abiertamente su descontento.

Yuffie: Te sientes bien? No te duele nada además de la pierna?

Vincent: Estoy bien, no se preocupe

La ninja sabía que eso no era cierto, a Vincent le pasaba algo, tal vez no fuera un dolor físico, pero algo tenía; aunque prefirió no preguntar, sabía perfectamente la respuesta que recibiría.

Vincent: Pero...como logramos escapar? Zolom estaba a punto de pulverizarnos con Beta...que sucedió?

Yuffie se encogió de hombros

Yuffie: Pues...yo no recuerdo nada, solo sé que desperté en esta cama muy adolorida. Choco Billy me dijo que un hombre nos había traído muy lastimados en medio de la tormenta, supongo que él nos salvó

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella penetró un joven alto y blanco, de cabellos cobrizos y lacios, su contextura era bastante atlética y la dejaba ver a través de su camisa blanca desabotonada; sus pantalones y botas eran negras, idénticas a las que Vincent había utilizado anteriormente; un collar étnico con un diente de tiburón colgaba de su cuello y sus manos eran adornadas por pulseras indígenas y anillos gruesos. Al pistolero le resultó un total desconocido, no recordaba haber visto a alguien así anteriormente en el rancho, no obstante notó como Yuffie se levantó del suelo con entusiasmo y lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa

Yuffie: Hola!

Joven: Hola! Ya estas mejor? Aún te duele la cabeza?

Yuffie: Nop! Me siento muy bien, gracias a esos calmantes que me dio el anciano

Joven: Me alegra escuchar eso...mm? Veo que tu amigo ha despertado

Vincent: Eh...me perdí de algo?

Yuffie: Ejejeje, cierto, se me olvidaba. Vincent, este es él hombre que nos trajo hasta aquí anoche, su nombre es Génesis.

Vincent miró de reojo al muchacho ojiazul, pero este muy cortésmente extendió su mano para estrechar la del pistolero. Al Ex turco no le quedó más que extender la suya también para presentarse cordialmente.

Génesis: Mucho gusto Vincent, tu te sientes mejor también?

Vincent: Si, estoy bien

Génesis: Que suerte que en ese momento estuviera pasando por el pantano, en las condiciones que estaban hubieran muerto de seguro! No saben el susto que me dieron cuando los encontré, Zolom los iba a vaporizar!

Yuffie: jejeje, nos agarró desprevenidos. De cualquier forma, debemos agradecerte por habernos salvado, sin ti ya estaríamos en el paraíso...o quizás en el infierno, quien sabe, Jajaja!

Génesis: De seguro que un ángel tan lindo como tu sería recibida en el paraíso con todos los honores

Las mejillas de Yuffie se ruborizaron un poco a la vez que avergonzada pasaba su mano por detrás de su cabeza balbuceando y riendo tontamente

Yuffie: Ejejeje, si- ---como no Jajajaja!...Eh! Vince! Tu no vas a dar las gracias?

Vincent le lanzó una mirada asesina a Yuffie haciendo que esta sintiera un electroshock por todo su cuerpo, ¿había dicho algo malo?. Vincent suspiró con resignación, no tenía más opción...

Vincent: Supongo, que gracias...

Dijo como un niño malcriado al cual obligan a besar a una tía gorda y molesta.

Vincent: Aunque...aún me queda una duda

Génesis: A si? Cual?

Vincent: Como pudo usted sacarnos del pantano junto con los chocobos antes de que Zolom lanzará el Beta contra nosotros, tomando en cuenta el clima, la neblina y el tamaño de ese reptil?

Génesis permaneció callado unos instantes, mientras Vincent reía por dentro satisfecho. No obstante el joven de ojos zafiros no tardo más en contestar

Génesis: Utilice magia Sueño contra Zolom, así tuve tiempo de recogerlos a los dos y llevarlos hasta acá. Había sacado un chocobo negro del establo hacía un par de horas, y cuando pasé por el pantano no se me fue difícil trasladarlos. Con respecto a lo de los chocobos, tuve que aplicar un par de curaciones sobre ellos para que pudieran medio levantarse y andar.

Vincent: Que curioso...nosotros intentamos usar magia y no funcionó, parece que había una especie de barrera anti hechizos, ¿como fue que usted pudo utilizar materias?

Génesis: Yo nunca dije que había usado materias, por si no lo sabes hay objetos que son capaces de producir sueño, como por ejemplo hierbas Morfeo; parece que ese reptil es bastante vulnerable a hechizos de estado. Con lo concerniente a los chocobos, utilice pociones y otros brebajes. Probablemente la barrera era contra las materias, no contra otros métodos mágicos.

Vincent tuvo que tragarse sus palabras y su orgullo, su hipótesis era lógica...porqué no había pensado en eso antes?

Yuffie: Joder! Y nosotros lo único que teníamos eran materias!

Génesis: Pues para la próxima tengan gran variedad de provisiones, nunca se sabe cuando se necesiten

Y le guiñó un ojo a la chica. Ella sonrió tontamente. Por su parte, Vincent estaba a punto de estallar de ira, había quedado como un tonto, ese idiota lo había hecho quedar como un tonto! Pero quien se creía?. Poco después entró el abuelo de Choco Billy, dueño del rancho.

Abuelo: Vaya! Veo que has despertado! Te encuentras bien?

Vincent: Si...

Abuelo: Que alegría! Parece que lo peor ya ha pasado! Quisieras desayunar algo?

Vincent: No tengo hambre. Yuffie, vamonos ya, contacte a Reeve para que venga por nosotros

Dijo tan prepotentemente que Yuffie llegó a molestarse, pero mejor no comenzar otra discusión no estaban ni en el lugar, ni en las condiciones adecuadas.

Yuffie: A la orden majestad!

El pistolero frunció el ceño ante la indirecta. Yuffie buscó su celular entre sus cosas y se dispuso a marcar el número de Reeve.

Yuffie: Sale la contestadora

Vincent: Pues déjele un mensaje. Intente llamar al aeropuerto.

Yuffie: Si, si, ya va.

Yuffie dejó el mensaje en el buzón de voz de Reeve y seguidamente llamó al aeropuerto.

Yuffie: No contestan

Abuelo: Escuché que con la tormenta de anoche todas las líneas telefónicas cercanas quedaron afectadas, y por lo tanto no funcionan del todo bien

Vincent: Entonces el aeropuerto debe estar fuera de servicio

Yuffie: Maldición! Y ahora qué?!

Génesis: Podrían ir en chocobo

Yuffie: Hibiki y Kiara están aún muy lastimados como para viajar hasta Edge.

Génesis: Pues déjenlos al cuidado de Choco Billy, ustedes tomen uno de los chocobos que tengo yo alquilados aquí.

Yuffie: En serio?? Nos dejarías usar tus chocobos?

Génesis: Por favor! Eso no se pregunta! Claro que sí

Yuffie: WIII! Que te parece Vince?

Vincent rascó su cabeza no muy convencido de esa propuesta...pero nuevamente no tenía más opción, era eso o esperar a que las líneas telefónicas se reestablecieran...cosa que podría durar días! Además, el olor a caca de Chocobo presente en el aire no le agradaba mucho...

Vincent: Vale, no hay alternativa...pero como se supone que me levante de aquí?

Abuelo: No te preocupes hijo! Tengo un par de muletas que puedo prestarte

Vincent: Se lo agradezco entonces

Yuffie: Entonces no hay problema? Nos vamos?

Vincent: Sí, vámonos

El abuelo salió un momento para buscar las dichosas muletas, mientras Yuffie terminaba de arreglar sus cosas para irse. Vincent como pudo se sentó sobre el colchón posando sus pies en el suelo, Génesis mientras tanto fue a sacar sus chocobos de sus establos.

Abuelo: Listo! Las encontré! Fiu! Pensé que las había perdido jejeje

Vincent: ¬¬

Génesis: Los chocobos ya están listos, cuando quieran nos marchamos

Vincent: Nos?

Génesis: Pues claro! No creerán que voy a dejarlos ir solos hasta Edge, sería una irresponsabilidad de mi parte!

Yuffie: Gracias Génesis, pero no es necesario, mandaremos a tus chocobos de vuelta cuando lleguemos.

Génesis sonrió ampliamente mientras se fue acercando a la ninja. La miró picaramente y tomó su frágil barbilla femenina entre sus dedos incitándola a levantar su vista hacia la de él. Y en un tono tierno y seductor le dijo

Génesis: No me creerás capaz de dejar que una hermosa chica como tu se adentre herida entre los prados con un amigo fracturado a cuestas o sí?

Los ojos de Yuffie se abrieron de par en par ante esta acción tan inesperada de Génesis, no sabía como reaccionar en este tipo de circunstancias a las que estaba tan desacostumbrada. Sin querer se perdió en la orbes zafiro de aquel alto joven, casi tan alto como Vincent. Sin embargo un ruido mal intencionado proveniente de la garganta del Ex turco provoco la pérdida del contacto visual entre ambos.

Vincent: Ejem! Lamento interrumpir, pero debemos irnos ya, tenemos que llegar a Edge antes de que anochezca

Yuffie: ehhhh...si claro!

Génesis: Bueno, a qué esperamos entonces?

Génesis extendió su brazo indicándole a Yuffie que cruzara el umbral de la puerta primero, ella agradeció con una pequeña reverencia bajando la cabeza levemente y salió de la habitación. Vincent se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, pero el anciano lo detuvo un momento

Anciano: Jovencito, tenga cuidado con esa pierna, use siempre las muletas y permanezca en reposo, si es posible, le recomiendo visitar un médico para que le recete alguna pomada.

Vincent: Lo tomaré en cuenta señor, muchas gracias por toda su hospitalidad.

Y prosiguió a salir sobre sus muletas. Génesis se despidió del anciano y siguió al dúo dinámico.

------------------------------------------------------

Afortunadamente hoy el cielo estaba despejado, nunca podría imaginarse que anoche una tormenta arrasadora estalló. Hoy el sol sonreía a todas la criaturas que yacían bajo su candor, las plantas rebosaban de belleza y brillo, al parecer ese chapuzón les había otorgado vitalidad, al contrario de Vincent, lo único que él había recibido de aquel tifón era una pierna rota y fuertes raspones en todo su cuerpo. Maldijo su condenada suerte, en esas condiciones no podría hacer nada, ni siquiera podría trabajar; tendría que permanecer postrado en una cama varias semanas, sin nada que hacer, solo mirar al techo y levantarse de vez en cuando para ir al baño o comer...comprendió entonces las palabras que Caos le había dicho en sueños, ahora él era vulnerable, frágil como cualquier otro humano, ni su pierna ni sus heridas sanarían milagrosamente en un par de horas, y si se le volvía a presentar otra situación como la de ayer por la tarde él no sería capaz de manejarla...Caos en el fondo tenía razón...sin él Vincent era uno más del montón; y como le dolía aceptar eso, tal vez ya se había acostumbrado a su vida cómoda y sin dolores físicos ni carencias. Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde...

Vincent: Pero que ridiculez...eso solo fue un mal sueño...

Por otro lado, sobre un chocobo verde iba Yuffie junto con Génesis, él montaba un chocobo negro, ellos llevaban adelantados todo el camino, no obstante de vez en cuando la ninja echaba un vistazo al pistolero, quien perdido en sus pensamientos se había olvidado por completo de su entorno.

Yuffie: Que le pasará a Vince?...ha estado muy distante desde que salimos

Génesis: Y él no es así normalmente?

Yuffie: Pues sí...pero... algo le pasa, estoy segura

Génesis: Pareces conocerlo bastante bien

Yuffie: Ehh...bueno! Somos viejos amigos, y últimamente hemos tenido muchas misiones juntos, así que eso ha servido para que nos conociéramos más, pero, en realidad él y yo, jajajajaja, nosotros solo somos amigos!

Génesis: Ya veo, Jajaja, por un momento pensé que eran algo más

Yuffie: Ah???!!

Génesis: Es que cuando los encontré en el pantano él estaba aferrado a ti como si intentara protegerte, pero supongo que mal interprete las cosas

Yuffie bajó su cabeza y sonrió levemente, no importaban las circunstancias, Vincent siempre estaba allí para cuidarla, al principio eso le molestaba, la hacía sentir indefensa y débil, pero con el tiempo fue añorando más esos abrazos protectores que el pistolero le proporcionaba.

Génesis: Hey! Vincent! Me sorprende tu amplio vocabulario! Deberías parar de hablar por unos minutos

Las palabras burlonas del ojiazul lo hicieron salir de su subconsciente y finalmente notar como él y Yuffie habían permanecido juntos casi todo el camino. Frunció el ceño ligeramente y volvió su vista al suelo como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

Génesis: Vaya ¬¬...muy simpático tu amigo

Yuffie: Bah! Déjalo, se le pasará

Momento de silencio

Génesis: Así que vienes de Wutai no?

Yuffie: Sip

Génesis: Es un bonito pueblo, muy atractivo y conservador

Yuffie: Jajaja, si, aunque con el tiempo se haya transformado solo en un centro turístico

Génesis: Sí, había oído que era mucho más próspero y que de allí salían envidiables guerreros

Yuffie: ARGG! SI! Pero luego de la guerra contra los Shinra!!!! DARHHH! Me hierve la sangre solo con recordarlo!

Génesis: Así que eres Anti Shinra?

Yuffie: Puedes jurarlo!! Los ODIO!!!

Génesis: Si...Shinra le hizo daño a mucha gente...

El muchacho bajó un poco su cabeza y frunció el ceño luego de mencionar esas palabras.

Yuffie: Génesis?

Génesis: Ah! Jejeje! Perdona...y desde cuando no vas a Wutai?

Yuffie: Uff...hace casi tres meses que salí de allá... es un lugar muy aburrido

Génesis: Si, me imagino que eres una chica aventurera

Yuffie: Jajaja! Se me nota?

Génesis: Jajaja, es bastante agradable, pocas veces se conocen chicas como tu, guerreras bellas y apasionadas

Yuffie: Jejeje//, me alegro que alguien lo reconozca Jajaja!

Vincent escuchaba toda la conversación en silencio, aunque aparentaba seguir perdido en su subconsciente, durante toda la larga ruta Génesis no había parado de elogiar a la kunoichi, ella reía ante sus comentarios graciosos y sus bromas. Podía notar el entusiasmo en la cara de la chica cuando Génesis le contaba de sus numerosos viajes y aventuras, él había afirmado que su trabajo lo obligaba a viajar constantemente y eso le había permitido conocer a mucha gente y muchas costumbres, sus collares y adornos étnicos eran prueba de ello.

Por alguna extraña razón, a Vincent le molestaba esa cordialidad entre ambos, y más aún cuando Génesis le mencionaba lo inteligente, agradable, bella y maravillosa que era, y esta se sonrojaba y se reía ridículamente. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de entorpecer las conversaciones, pero se negaba rotundamente a demostrar su enfado...¿porqué se sentía así?, ¿qué tenía de malo que Yuffie hiciera amistad con ese tipo?...quizás le molestaba porque ese sujeto le caía de la patada, lo veía rebosar su arrogancia y su galanura intentando atrapar en sus redes a la joven ninja, le molestaban los tipos así, la mayoría de las veces resultaban ser mujeriegos empedernidos, sedientos de chicas inocentes y lindas como Yuffie, las perseguían y adoraban hasta el cansancio, las enamoraban, ellas caían como unas completas estúpidas, cedían ante sus besos y caricias, ellos las hacían suyas y seguidamente las desechaban para comenzar nuevamente su cacería...Vincent no quería eso para su amiga ni de broma, ningún imbésil vendría a destrozarle la vida a su ninja, sobre su cadáver!

Sin darse cuenta se fue haciendo tarde, pero lograron llegar a Edge antes de que cayera la noche, eran alrededor de las 5:00 pm. Génesis insistió nuevamente en acompañarlos hasta su casa (El Séptimo Cielo, claro está), Vincent se negó repetidas veces, pero eso no fue suficiente para convencer a Yuffie, ella con gusto aceptaba que el joven de cabellos cobrizos terminara de escoltarlos hasta el bar.

Génesis: En Edge los chocobos van por las calles sin más ni más?

Yuffie: Claro, en las situaciones que esta el planeta casi todos tienen un chocobo

Vincent: Usted a dicho que viaja bastante, no había venido nunca a Edge?

Génesis: Edge es una ciudad muy nueva, yo me encontraba bastante... ocupado por así decirlo y no había podido conocerla.

Yuffie: La mayoría de la población de Midgar y Kalm han migrado hasta acá en busca de mejores oportunidades

Génesis: Eso he oído

Pasaron un par de callejones y avenidas y finalmente llegaron a la calle donde estaba el Séptimo Cielo, el bar más famoso de la ciudad. Yuffie y Génesis desmontaron sus chocobos, Vincent tenía más problemas para hacerlo. Yuffie corrió a auxiliarlo al ver la dificultad de la tarea, Génesis sostuvo las muletas a petición de la chica, mientras ella ayudaba a Vincent a descender del ave verdosa.

Yuffie: Listo, ahora toma las muletas

Vincent: Si, gracias

Con unos cuantos tambaleos el Ex turco logró reincorporarse y mantenerse en pie

Génesis: Así que viven juntos aquí?

Yuffie: Eh...vivíamos, ya Vincent tiene su propio departamento, prefieres que te dejemos allá Vince?

Vincent: Ya se está haciendo tarde, lo mejor será quedarme aquí esta noche, claro está, si Cloud y Tifa no se molestan

Génesis: Ah! Pero es que viven con otros más?

Yuffie: Sí, este es el bar de una amiga

Génesis: Uff, que alivio

Yuffie y Vincent: ¿?

Génesis: No, nada, nada, no me hagan caso.

Yuffie: Entren ustedes dos, yo voy a dejar los chocobos en el establo, ahorita los alcanzo

Vincent: Hey Yuffie, pero...

Muy tarde. La ninja ya había tomado las riendas de las enormes aves y se dirigía a la parte posterior de la tienda. Vincent miró a Génesis asqueado, este levantó una ceja y una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios

Vincent: Podría abrir la puerta por favor?

Génesis: Claro

Y eso hizo, Vincent entró a duras penas, en el bar había solo un par de clientes, y Tifa, como de costumbre estaba detrás del mostrador; Cloud ayudaba un poco sirviendo los pedidos.

Tifa: Vincent?! Que te pasó?!

Vincent: Buenas tardes Tifa

Cloud: Viejo te ves muy mal, siéntate

Ayudado por Cloud se sentó cerca de la ventana y reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás intentando descansar del largo viaje.

Tifa: Que te pasó en la pierna?

Vincent: Es una historia larga...

Cloud: Por casualidad Yuffie no viene contigo? Anoche no llegó a dormir, nos tiene preocupados, de paso esa infernal tormenta...

Vincent: Si, viene conmigo, esta dejando los chocobos en el establo

Tifa: Gracias a Dios!...OH! Disculpe señor, en que le puedo servir?

Génesis: No, no, señorita, tranquila

Vincent: Él viene con nosotros

Cloud: mm?

Yuffie: Ya llegué! Como han estado??

Tifa: Yuffie! Estas a salvo! Eh? Y esa venda? Que te pasó? Estas herida?

Yuffie: Tranqui, tranqui Tifis, ya lo peor pasó, no te angusties

Cloud: Podría alguien explicarme que sucedió???!

Yuffie: Jejejeje U

Después de la larga explicación (Por supuesto, no mencionaron la parte en la que decidieron "jubilarse", simplemente dijeron que habían sido interceptados por la lluvia)

Tifa: Dios Santo!

Cloud: Ustedes no pueden estar sin meterse en problemas, cierto?

Yuffie: Jajaja, ya sabes como somos

Vincent: --

Tifa: Muchísimas gracias por todo Génesis!

Génesis: Por favor, era lo menos que podía hacer, no creen?

Vincent: Y ya te vas?

Yuffie: Vincent! No seas tan mal educado, que diablos te ocurre?!

Vincent: A mi? Nada

Yuffie: Uyyy! Algunas veces puedes llegar a ser tan borde que...!!

Cloud: No otra vez TT

Tifa: Vincent, Yuffie, deben estar agotados, les prepararé una deliciosa cena y luego deberían descansar.

Vincent: Tendré que aceptar, no podré llegar hoy así hasta mi casa, lamento las molestias Tifa

Tifa: Para nada hombre! Si todos somos como familia

Yuffie: Hey Génesis, porqué no te quedas a cenar??

Génesis: Eh...yo...

Yuffie: Anda!! Di que si! No seas malo!

Yuffie se guindó de su brazo en forma suplicante a la vez que pintaba una enorme sonrisa. Génesis no pudo evitar ceder ante sus encantos

Génesis: No puedo negarme a una petición que tu me hagas, me quedaré, claro, si no es molestia

Yuffie: Para nada! Verdad Tifis?

Tifa: No hay problema! Te mereces una recompensa por todas tus hazañas

Vincent: ¬¬

Génesis: No es para tanto

Vincent: ¬¬...hmp

------------------------------------------------------

Algunas pocas personas más llegaron al bar, pero eso no interrumpió la ansiada cena, solo había pasado un día en que Yuffie no había probado bocadillo hecho por Tifa y ya le parecía una eternidad, por lo mismo devoro cuanta cosa sirvieran en su plato, mientras conversaban el resto de los muchachos con Génesis. Vincent terminó de comer pronto y Shelke lo invitó a subir a su antigua habitación para aplicarle unas pomadas y algunas magias Cura. Él realmente no se sentía a gusto con la presencia del "héroe del día" como todos lo llamaban, prefirió subir y descansar.

Shelke: Vaya susto que me diste, mírate como estas de lastimado

Vincent estaba sentado sobre su cama al lado de la ventana, Shelke había retirado las vendas y ahora estaba aplicando hechizos de curación sobre su pierna. El pistolero se había despojado de su camiseta roja para que la niña de cabellos naranjas pudiera tambien curar sus demás lastimaduras en el pecho. Eso intimidaba bastante a Shelke, de vez en cuando no podía evitar subir su mirada y detallar cada uno de los hermosos músculos de aquel hombre. Realmente su cuerpo era atlético, no tanto como el de Weiss ni nada por el estilo, pero definitivamente era atractivo, tal vez demasiado, y bajo la luz de la luna se veía aún más majestuoso.

Una que otra ocasión Vincent se quejaba de dolor, aunque a él no le gustara expresar sus dolencias abiertamente.

Vincent: Creo que aún no me acostumbro del todo a ser un mortal

Shelke: Jejeje, es irónico no?

Vincent: Demasiado para mi gusto

Shelke: No te enojes, es lo que querías no?

Vincent: A veces...dudo si en verdad eso era lo que quería

Shelke suspiró compasiva

Shelke: No hables así, poco a poco te acostumbraras

Vincent:...a veces, hasta siento como Caos se burla de mí en algún lugar

Shelke: Eh? Caos?

Vincent:...nada, olvídalo, debo estar muy cansado

La niña sonrió dulcemente, tomó un frasco de crema para golpes que tenía a su lado, vació un poco en la palma de su mano y prosiguió a masajear la pierna de Vincent con sumo cuidado. El hombre cerró los ojos ante la placentera sensación y se dejó llevar por el olor a lavanda que desprendía la sustancia.

Shelke simplemente dejaba que sus manos patinaran libremente sobre la pálida piel del chico, disfrutando cada poro que llegaba a rozar. Su piel era suave, pero a la vez madura y fuerte, los músculos de su pierna eran firmes, resultado de muchos años de combates y entrenamientos, nada igual a cuando estaba en los turcos según los datos de Lucrecia que guardaba en su memoria. En esa época Vincent era más delgado, débil a simple vista, sin embargo, sin ropa podía llegar a ser realmente seductor, en esos datos no se visualizaba un abdomen tan irresistible como el que ahora tenía, pero en aquel entonces tambien provocaba pasiones incontrolables sobre la científica. Colocó ahora pomada sobre su pecho y bajaba suavemente hasta su estómago refrescándolo. Poco a poco Vincent sentía como el sueño se iba apoderando de él ante la brisa fresca que penetraba por las persianas y la dulce mano que acariciaba su cuerpo.

Poco después la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Yuffie entró bostezando y estirando cada uno de sus músculos. Su tarea se vio interrumpida al ver como Shelke y Vincent estaban tan...juntos quizás

Yuffie: Qué significa esto???!!

Vincent despertó de un golpe ante los gritos y se incorporó sobre la cama algo alterado, Shelke retiró la mano del abdomen del hombre y avergonzada bajo levemente la cabeza

Yuffie: Que estaban haciendo eh???!

Shelke: Pues...

Vincent: Yuffie, tienes que gritar todo el tiempo?

Yuffie: Pero yo los vi!!!! Esa niñata estaba...!! ARG!!! Vincent debería darte vergüenza!!!

Shelke: Solamente estaba aplicándole una pomada en las heridas, que tiene eso de malo?

Vincent: Es cierto, deje de hacer tanto alboroto...acaso no estaba usted de lo más contenta con Génesis allá abajo?

Yuffie: Qué insinúas???!!

Vincent: Yo? Nada, si usted es la que mal interpreta mis palabras por algo será

Yuffie: Sabes qué??? No estoy de humor para pelear contigo! Estoy cansada y tengo sueño, así que si nos disculpas Shelke, vamos a dormir

Shelke vendó nuevamente la pierna del muchacho, se levantó sin replicar y recogió todos los utensilios de la cama, miró a Yuffie de reojo y seguidamente se dirigió a Vincent

Shelke: Que descanses

Vincent: Igualmente, gracias por tus cuidados

La Ex Tsviet le regalo una sonrisa de buenas noches y se retiró del cuarto sacándole la lengua a Yuffie

Yuffie: Uisssssss!!!

Y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Después tomó su pijama

Yuffie: Cierra los ojos mientras me cambio!

Vincent simplemente se enrolló en su sábana y como pudo se acostó dándole la espalda a la ninja. Ella se cambió rápidamente y arrojó las ropas sucias a un pequeño cesto en una esquina. También se acostó dándole la espalda a Vincent mientras refunfuñaba un poco.

Vincent: El tipo ese ya se fue?

Yuffie: Si, y no le digas tipo, recuerda que te salvo la vida, deberías estar agradecido

Vincent: Si, si

Yuffie: Al menos podrías aparentar que te cae bien

Vincent: Eso se llama hipocresía

Yuffie: Pues a mi me parece que es educación! Él nos ayudo bastante, deberías tomar eso en cuenta antes de juzgarlo

Vincent: Oh claro! Defiéndalo, de todas formas, me parece que a usted le cayó de maravilla y viceversa

Yuffie: Pues si! Me cayó muy bien! Me parece un muchacho valiente, sincero, educado e interesante, algún problema con eso??!

Vincent se sentó sobre la cama y volteó a mirar a Yuffie, notando que durante la conversación ella también se había sentado sobre su colchón. La miró con desafío y no chisteo en continuar

Vincent: Interesante? Le parecen interesantes ese tipo de hombres?

Yuffie se ruborizo al escuchar esa pregunta. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, ¿Qué demonios le ocurría hoy a Vincent?

Yuffie: No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo!

Dijo con un pequeño puchero. Vincent suavizó sus rasgos y suspiró.

Vincent: Tiene razón, no es de mi incumbencia, lamento si la incomode. Hasta mañana

Y nuevamente se enrolló en sus mantas.

Yuffie abrió sus ojos algo incrédula, definitivamente, algo le pasaba a Vincent.

Yuffie: Bien! Como quieras!

Y ella también se dispuso a dormir de una vez

------------------------------------------------------

Desde muy temprano el Séptimo Cielo estuvo plagado de gente, como casi todas las mañanas. Menos mal que ahora Tifa disponía de la ayuda de Shelke para manejar a la clientela, y nunca le agradeció tanto al cielo su presencia como en estos últimos días. Se sentía realmente fatal, de vez en cuando sentía como si su cuerpo quisiera ceder y caer precipitadamente sobre el suelo como si alguien la obligara a dormir de repente; de paso el más mínimo olor fuerte le provocaba nauseas y bajas de tensión, pensó que quizás podría tratarse de alguna anemia o falta de vitaminas; lo mejor sería visitar al médico en cuanto fuera posible. Milagrosamente hoy se sentía bastante mejor, por ello pudo trabajar sin problemas desde temprano.

La campana del bar se hizo escuchar nuevamente, penetrando luego un muchacho cuya cara se encontraba oculta tras un inmenso arreglo floral de hermosas rosas rojas. Todos los presentes miraron emocionados la escena. Tifa secó sus manos y se dirigió al pobre joven quien parecía estar sufriendo cargando semejante obsequio.

Repartidor: Disculpen!! Alguien puede decirme donde pongo esto?

Un par de hombres se levantaron de una mesa amablemente para dar espacio, Tifa ayudo al muchacho a colocar allí el arreglo. Él se agachó ligeramente apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, jadeó y limpió con su muñera las gotas de sudor que surcaban su frente.

Repartidor: (Jadeando) Wo! Que pesado...uf!...

Tifa: eh...y esto? Para quién es?

Repartidor: No lo sé! Yo simplemente me encargo de traer los pedidos, mejor lea la tarjeta para averiguarlo, y...firme aquí por favor

El chico sacó una carpeta con un documento engrapado a la vez que le proporcionaba un bolígrafo a la luchadora. Tifa lo miró entre extrañada y asqueada y sin reclamar firmó sobre la línea punteada. El repartidor le hizo una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento bajando un poco su gorra y se retiró del recinto. Los clientes comenzaron a indagar y a exclamar que leyera la tarjeta, aunque la mayoría podría jurar que eran para la hermosa dueña del bar, después de todo, en el fondo, todos los hombres que llegaban a conocerla terminaban añorándola. Ella no los hizo esperar, buscó entre las flores y encontró una hermosa tarjetita de bordes dorados y letra propia de aquellos que hayan practicado caligrafía. Por un instante Tifa pensó que quizás las había mandado Cloud, pero no fue así, o al menos aquel trozo de cartulina expresaba algo diferente.

Shelke: Es para ti Tifa?

Tifa: Jajajaja, no, es para Yuffie

Dijo emocionada. Shelke arqueó una ceja en forma interrogante

Shelke: Y quién estaría tan chiflado como para mandarle rosas a esa tonta?

Tifa: No lo sé, pero menudo ramo que ha comprado el Romeo!

Al poco rato se vio a un torpe Vincent bajar por las inoportunas escaleras. A penas llevaba un día sobrellevando su fractura y ya deseaba lanzarse a las aguas de un profundo río para morir de una vez por todas XD.

Shelke: Buenos días Vincent, has despertado tarde

Vincent: Y vaya que me hacía falta dormir así...¿eh?

El ramo carmesí era demasiado hermoso y llamativo como para que pasara desapercibido.

Vincent: Y ese ramo? Algún nuevo pretendiente Tifa?

Tifa: No, no, no. Estas rosas son para Yuffie.

Vincent: Eh?! Para Yuffie?

Shelke: Verdad que es una locura?!

Y hablando del rey de roma! Adivinen quién apareció???? BINGO!!! Yuffie Kisaragi hizo su eufórica entrada en la tienda; desde temprano había salido a hacer quien sabe qué, y al llegar también quedó impactada con el inmenso arreglo.

Yuffie: Mierda! Cloud se lucio eh Tifis?

La luchadora negó con el dedo traviesamente a la vez que le entregaba la pequeña tarjeta a la ninja

Tifa: Ese ramo es tuyo Yuffie

Yuffie: EH???! Mío???

Tifa: Si, lee la tarjeta

Yuffie: _Para Yuffie_...vaya...en serio??? No puedo creerlo!

Tifa: Parece que tienes a un galán tras tu pista picarona, y no habías dicho nada! Malvada!

Yuffie: Es que no tengo idea de quién sea...

La kunoichi se acercó a las rebosantes flores carmín y acarició los pétalos con las yemas de sus dedos, las rosas estaban aún con gotas de rocío, el olor invadió sus sentidos y la cautivó completamente. Exploró un poco el arreglo intentando asimilar el detalle y entre las numerosas flores halló una rosa blanca oculta. La extrajo y notó como una pequeña nota estaba atada a su tallo; ella la abrió encontrándose con un poema

"_Un día el mar me habló de su grandeza, de su hermosura, de su profundidad, de sus tesoros y yo le hablé de ti y se sintió pequeño"...Para la mujer que ocupa todos los espacios de mi corazón Atte:Génesis_

Yuffie: Génesis???!!!

Tifa, Shelke y Vincent: Génesis!!!??????

Vincent: Y que hace ese tipo mandándote flores???!!

Yuffie: Y yo qué sé...

Tifa: No es obvio? Desde anoche me percaté de ello, Génesis quedó encantado contigo!

Yuffie: Qué dices???!!!

Tifa: Es un chico muy guapo y a mi parece que es muy educado con las mujeres, que suerte tienes!

Yuffie: pero...pero!!

Vincent: Pero si apenas la conoció hace un par de días!!

Tifa: Ay Vincent! Que poco romántico eres, acaso no sabes que él amor no tiene fronteras?

Vincent: Amor?? Patrañas! Me parece casi imposible!

Yuffie: Y porqué eh??! Acaso una chica como yo no tiene derecho a ser mimada por un hombre al menos una vez en la vida??

Vincent: No quise decir eso

Yuffie: Y entonces? Que fue lo que quisiste decir??

El hombre permaneció callado unos instantes, se dio cuenta de que sus réplicas no tenían la menor lógica posible, él también había notado el interés de Génesis por Yuffie, no resultaba descabellada la idea de que él utilizara todos los medios convencionales para enamorarla...

Vincent: Ese tipo no te conviene

Yuffie: Y quién lo dice??

Vincent: Yo lo digo!

Yuffie: Si a ti te cae mal ese no es mi problema, no voy a despreciar semejante regalo por un capricho tuyo!

Vincent: Capricho??!! Cree que se lo digo por capricho??!!

Tifa: Bueno ya basta!!!

Todos:...

Tifa: No tiene nada de malo que Génesis le mande flores a Yuffie, deja ya tus celos Vincent

Una gran pita por parte de los clientes del bar se hizo escuchar. Vincent se sonrojó incontrolablemente y balbuceó un par de veces tratando de defenderse

Vincent: Yo no estoy celoso!

Clientes del bar: Si lo estas!!! XDXDXD

Vincent: Y a ustedes quién les pregunto??!

Shelke: Vincent, basta, no vale la pena que discutas por esta tontería.

Y nuevamente el hombre sintió como su orgullo quedaba pisoteado, su lengua parecía trabarse en su boca no pudiendo contrariar ni replicar nada; antes de seguir metiendo la pata prefirió guardar silencio, ya había hablado demasiado, mucho más de lo que él había llegado a calcular.

Tifa: Ven Yuffie, déjame ponerles algo de agua y las colocó en algún lugar bonito en el bar.

La ninja solo afirmo cabeceando mientras la pelicastaña iba contenta con el arreglo hasta el mostrador. Definitivamente Tifa alucinaba con la jardinería. Vincent prosiguió a salir por la parte trasera de la tienda sin contrapuntear nada más, Shelke lanzó una mirada asesina a Yuffie y prosiguió con su trabajo de camarera. La ninja aún seguía algo confundida, ¿Ella era la que ocupaba el corazón de Génesis?, ¿realmente había recibido el primer ramo de flores de su vida?, ¿Un hombre tan guapo y encantador como el ojiazul estaba pretendiéndola? Y lo más importante, ¿Eso hacía arder en celos a Vincent?...esa última pregunta fue la que más resonó en el subconsciente de la chica, y en cierto modo le gustó ver como el pistolero se enfurecía así solo porqué otro muchacho estuviera interesado en ella, ¿será que Vincent también siente algo por ella?...la simple idea la hacía rebosar de alegría, aunque sabía que no obtendría una respuesta directa y concreta a sus interrogantes...así que, porqué no jugar un poco con ese nuevo sentimiento que estaba explotando en Vincent, y al mismo tiempo disfrutar de los mimos del apuesto Génesis...

Diciéndolo de esa forma sonaba bastante cruel y adúltero...pero al fin y al cabo Vincent y ella no eran nada más allá que amigos, y Génesis...mmm en cierto modo le había gustado, después de todo ella era una mujer ¿Qué tiene de malo sentirse deseada por un chico?...absolutamente nada, y Vincent que siempre la había tratado con indiferencia...jaja, al fin obtendría un poco de atención de su parte.

Yuffie: Si, esto será muy divertido XD

------------------------------------------------------

Unos tres días después...

Reeve: Maldición!!! No vuelvan a hacerme esto!!!! Tienen idea de lo preocupado que me tenían!!!???? Y de paso el aeropuerto cayéndose a pedazos encima nuestro!! Son unos desconsiderados!!!!

Cid: &7#!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jodidos críos!!! Acaso no tienen un cochino celular guindando de su culo??!!! Para que carajo lo llevan si lo van a tener apagado!!??? Por la grandísima PUTA!!!!!!!!!!

Yuffie: Hey!! Nosotros no la pasamos mejor que ustedes!!! También tuvimos nuestros problemas!!!

Reeve: Eso no justifica que tuvieran los móviles apagados!!! Mínimo podían haber pasado por el aeropuerto, lo tenían cerca de la granja!

Vincent: No has dicho que se cayó en pedazos? De qué nos servía llegar hasta allá en nuestras míseras condiciones? Habríamos sido un estorbo más y nosotros hubiéramos perdido el tiempo.

Yuffie: Eso, eso!!!

Reeve: Bueno ya! Supongo que todos tenemos algo de culpa...esa maldita tormenta... parece mentira que se haya desatado así de pronto como por arte de magia!

Cid: La lluvia dejó las líneas telefónicas del continente hechas mierda, apenas están comenzando a restaurar las de Edge y sus cercanías

Yuffie: Si, ya nos enteramos, por eso no nos comunicamos antes

Reeve: Joder, Vincent has quedado destrozado, así no podrás trabajar.

Vincent: Ni siquiera he podido irme a mi casa, Cloud se fue de viaje hace un par de días y no ha podido llevarme, y sin chocobos que remedio

Reeve: Si pudiera te llevara, pero estamos inmovilizados, gran parte de los equipos quedaron inservibles, ni siquiera podemos sacar las furgonetas.

Vincent: Ya no importa, se supone que Cloud volverá pasado mañana, mientras me quedaré aquí

Yuffie: YAY! Y yo sin Hibiki no puedo hacer nada! Dah!! Que coraje!

Cid: Pues habrá que esperar a que las cosas se normalicen, salimos de un jodido lío para meternos en otro, deberíamos tomarnos unas vacaciones Maldita sea!

Yuffie: --...por cierto Cid, qué tal Shera?

Cid: Allí va, sigue trabajando la terca esa, cuando menos lo espere va a romper fuente, ya verás! Por no hacerme caso nos llevaremos un buen susto!

Reeve: Cid déjala vivir, ella es la que esta embarazada, Shera sabe lo que hace

Yuffie: Lo que pasa es que Cid quiere mucho a Shera y se preocupa por ella, no es cierto?

Cid: O//O!!! No empieces mocosa!!!

Todos rieron divertidos ante el comentario, incluso Vincent sonrió levemente, Cid no era de esos que demostraran sus sentimientos abiertamente, prefería actuar que hablar.

Se escuchó el tintinear de la campana de la tienda y un joven entró (Esta frase se hace ya muy común ¿no?)

Génesis: Buenas tardes!

Yuffie: Génesis!!!

Yuffie se levantó contenta de su asiento y fue corriendo a recibir al chico con un gran abrazo. Él le acarició su corto cabello mientras la apartaba un poco

Génesis: Hola Yuffie, pero que gran bienvenida

Yuffie: No pensé que volverías por acá, como estás?

Génesis: Ahora estoy de lo mejor, y tu como sigues, ya te sanaste?

Yuffie: Claro! Yuffie Kisaragi es una chica fuerte, lo olvidas?

Génesis: Jajaja, eso es lo que me encanta de ti

Ella sonrió halagada a la vez que cruzaba sus manos detrás de su espalda con las mejillas sonrosadas

Yuffie: por cierto...gracias por las rosas, están preciosas

Génesis: Para mí la flor más preciosa eres tu, esas rosas quedan opacadas ante tu brillo

Yuffie: Ay! Por Leviatán! Génesis no exageres//

Reeve: psst (Susurrando a Vincent) Quién es el galán?

Vincent: (Psst) Un maldito oportunista que le tiene puesto el ojo a Yuffie

Cid: (Psst) Génesis no es el nombre del tío que los salvo?

Vincent: (Psst) Si, ese imbésil no ha dejado de perseguir a Yuffie desde entonces

Reeve: (Psst) Y eso... te molesta?

Vincent: (Psst) Es un cabrón!

Cid: (Psst) jeeje, Creo que te están tumbado la chica Vincent!

Vincent: (psst) Ella no es mi chica!!!

Cid: (Psst) Y entonces porque te molestas, eh?

Vincent podía sentir como se quemaban sus entrañas, ¿Acaso nadie podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de fastidiarlo?

Yuffie: Chicos! Les presento a Génesis, creo que ya les hablamos sobre él

Génesis: Mucho gusto

Cid: Si criajo, me llamo Cid y él es Reeve

Génesis: Ah...así que tu eres el famoso Reeve Tuesti no?

Reeve: Ojojojo! En serio soy famoso? Que bien!

Reeve se levantó de la mesa para presentarse formalmente, extendió su mano mostrando una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. Génesis quedó estático unos minutos ante las miradas extrañadas de todos. No obstante él estrechó su mano con la de Reeve al tiempo que fue elevando la mirada clavándola en las orbes marrones del Ex Shinra. Reeve sintió como su sangre se congeló de un tirón, los ojos azules de aquel joven ahora habían tomado una coloración verdosa y su pupila parecía rasgarse a cada parpadeo, la mirada fue fría y fulminante, llena de odio, por un momento le pareció estar mirando frente a frente a Sephiroth; esos ojos le recordaban a los de Cloud, cambiando constantemente de color adoptando un brillo Mako intimidante. Génesis volvió a parpadear pero esta vez sus ojos permanecieron normales y para su sorpresa esto vino acompañado con una sonrisa fraterna.

Génesis: Es un placer conocerlo, he oído mucho sobre usted

Reeve: Ah...si?

Ese rostro...él lo había visto en alguna otra parte, esa expresión, esos ojos agonizantes, esa sonrisa engañosa...no podía recordar donde, pero...

Reeve: Nos hemos visto antes?

Génesis: No, no recuerdo habérmelo topado en el pasado, más bien, siempre quise conocerlo en persona.

Reeve: Que halago...

Chisteó hipócritamente. Intentaba disimularlo pero la presencia de ese chico lo asustaba, no sabía porqué

Reeve: Ese color de ojos...ojos Mako...podrá ser que...o lo habré imaginado?

Génesis: Eh! Vincent, tu como seguiste?

Vincent: Bien

Génesis: U Que bueno entonces...oh! Casi lo olvido, toma Yuffie, te traje esto

De la bolsa que traía sacó un paquete de bombones, bastante caros al parecer. A Yuffie se le iluminaron los ojos al ver la tentadora delicia y emocionada se lo "arrebató".

Yuffie: Waaa!!! Estos son de los caros! No debiste molestarte

Génesis: No es molestia, para ti siempre lo mejor

Yuffie: Gracias Génesis, eres un cielo

Y tomándolo de un brazo lo abrazó con fuerza. El rió divertido y le devolvió el gesto. Vincent miraba todo asqueado, si su pierna estuviera sana no hubiera dudado en irse a su habitación para alejarse de semejante espectáculo, ¿cómo Yuffie no podía ver en Génesis lo que él veía? ¿Acaso no le parecía extraño tantos cariños y mimos?...pues a simple vista no, ella se veía de lo más feliz estando con él, y eso en el fondo le provocaba un pinchazo en el corazón...No entiendo nada

Al poco rato Yuffie ya había devorado la mitad del empaque y había compartido algunos bombones con sus compañeros, Vincent y Reeve se rehusaron a probar bocado colocando excusas tontas y poco originales.

Esa noche Génesis se quedó a cenar nuevamente por petición de Yuffie, sin embargo no permaneció hasta tan tarde, la ninja lo despidió con euforia y Vincent pudo percibir como suspiró frustrada luego de que se fuera. Golpeó la mesa entonces, quería regresar a su casa lo más pronto posible, quería alejarse de allí y arrojar lejos esas rabietas repentinas que lo abordaban.

El bar quedó solo, Vincent permaneció abajo por petición de Reeve

Vincent: Qué sucede?

Reeve: Creo que te entiendo respecto a lo de ese tal Génesis

Vincent: Al fin, alguien con sus cinco sentidos funcionando!

Reeve: Al principio creí que estabas celoso por lo de Yuffie, pero veo que si tienes motivos para pensar así

Vincent: Ahora estamos hablando el mismo idioma. Ese sujeto tiene algo que no me gusta

Reeve: Yuffie no debe estar más con él

Vincent: He intentado advertirle, pero esta embobada con él, no me hace caso

Reeve: mmm...la cosa esta difícil si lo pones de ese modo...de cualquier forma, me parece que he visto a ese tío antes

Vincent: A qué te refieres?

Reeve: Creo que pudo haber estado en Shinra alguna vez...más específicamente en SOLDADO

Vincent: Porqué piensas eso?

Reeve: En sus ojos vi un ligero brillo de Mako, la marca de los Soldados de Shinra

Vincent: Estas seguro?

Reeve: No, pude haberlo imaginado, quién sabe...el punto es que ese tipo no me da buena espina, algo me dice que ya lo conozco de algún lado...

Vincent: Y entonces?

Reeve: mm...Déjeme investigar en la base de datos que poseo de Shinra, si descubro algo relacionado con Génesis te aviso...mientras tanto manténgalo alejado de ustedes, sobretodo de Yuffie

Vincent: Vale, lo intentaré

Reeve: Y Vincent...no vayas a mezclar sentimientos con cosas serias como esta...nunca lo has hecho, no empieces ahora, la gente puede mal interpretar las cosas y puedes causar más problemas aún

Vincent: Que quieres decir con eso?

Reeve: Tu lo sabes, deja de hacerte el paisa. Yo ya me voy, guarda tu reposo, y tranquilo, que el seguro de la WRO te cubre en estos casos.

Sin decir nada más el Comisario se fue de la tienda...qué le había querido decir a Vincent...que no se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos? ¿Cuáles sentimientos?...

------------------------------------------------------

Cloud había llamado hace rato para saludar a todos los del bar, afirmó que mañana regresaba de su viaje por el continente nevado, pues Rufus le había pedido ayuda para algunas cosas en el Cráter del Norte que prefirió no especificar hasta volver. Esto mantuvo un poco más tranquilo a Vincent toda esa noche, había decidido coger un libro que comenzó hace tiempo y retomar la lectura, la verdad no tenía nada mejor que hacer en ese cuarto sin televisión y con una pierna rota. Hace rato Shelke le había aplicado otra dosis de Cura, pasaban los días he iba sintiendo una rápida mejoría, aunque aún faltaba mucho para que se recuperase por completo.

Yuffie leía revistas juveniles, o las ojeaba más bien, ninguno de esos temas le interesaba lo suficiente como para concentrarse en entenderlos del todo. Ella y el pistolero habían permanecido algo distantes estos últimos días, sin embargo, no podía negarse muy dentro de sí la alegría que sentía porqué Vincent le había acompañado en el cuarto como en los viejos tiempos.

De la nada comenzaron a escucharse violines, trompetas, guitarras y diversos instrumentos músicales que daban inicio a una hermosa melodía. El sonido se percibía demasiado cerca...o más bien...afuera. Una balada romántica acompañada de mariachis fue lo siguiente en resonar. Yuffie salió disparada y se asomó por la ventana, un suspiro de asombro fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Curioso, Vincent tomó sus muletas y se acercó a ver también, y casi se va de espaldas al ver a un montón de charros tocando serenatas románticas en el patio y junto con ellos se encontraba Génesis.

Génesis: Yuffie!! Esto es para ti! Música muchachos!!

No se dijo más. Acompañado de los mariachis en los coros, Génesis comenzó con su romántica interpretación. Su voz era maravillosa, simplemente maravillosa, capaz de hacer caer a sus pies a cualquier mujer que lo escuchase, al principio ella no supo como reaccionar, pero los afinados poemas cantados la hicieron caer rendida como un gatito, tanto que se apoyó en el marco de la ventana perdida en la figura de su galán.

Vincent no podía creerlo, esto era demasiado, una serenata!!!, sin duda después de esto sería muy difícil convencer a Yuffie que se alejase de Génesis. Lo maldijo una y mil veces en su mente, ¿cómo se atrevía a cortejarla de ese modo????, no podía soportar la simple idea de que Yuffie sucumbiera ante sus encantos masculinos, NO! Inadmisible!!

Al poco rato Tifa llegó al cuarto del par y se asomó igualmente anonadada

Tifa: Pero qué romántico!!! Yuffie que suerte la tuya!

Yuffie: Todavía no me lo creo...

Tifa: Alégrate!! Y canta de un bien el hombre!!!

Sin que ninguna se hubiese dado cuenta Vincent ya estaba en el baño preparando un plan malévolo, ya no consentiría más nada, ese idiota se alejaría de Yuffie porqué si!!! No obstante su pierna rota le hacía un poco difícil su tarea. Esto le dio suficiente tiempo a Génesis como para interpretar tres piezas más. Varios vecinos habían salido a contemplar al enamorado empedernido, y muchos felicitaban a la joven ninja con silbidos y aplausos. Ella ya no sabía que pensar...y que importaba! Era su primera serenata!! Y que bien se sentía ser consentida así! Nunca se imaginó que algún hombre pudiera honrarle de esa manera tan espectacular. Génesis cantaba sonriente y no parecía cansarse, al contrario, cada vez cantaba con más arrebato. Pero su llama apasionada se extinguió de forma inminente cuando una bandada de agua lo empapó a él y a todo el grupo musical. Vincent reía malévolamente desde el cuarto de Tifa, cuya ventana también daba al patio trasero, entre la oscuridad no pudieron distinguir que había sido él el aguador.

Génesis: Maldición!!! Quién fue el imbésil???!!

Vincent: Jejeje! Si, quién habrá sido?

Dijo sarcástica y juguetonamente. Al poco rato el pistolero distinguió la silueta de Yuffie entre la oscuridad corriendo hacia el conjunto musical junto con Tifa

Yuffie: Génesis, estas bien?

Génesis: Si, es solo agua

Tifa: Seguro que fue algún vecino amargado de la música!

Génesis: Vaya, y todo estaba saliendo tan bien...

Yuffie: No! No tienes que sentirte mal, fue maravilloso, me encanto!

Génesis: Jejeje, escucharon chicos? Le gusto!

Todos los charros celebraron con aplausos y gritos propios de los cantos mexicanos.

Génesis: No sabe lo infinitamente feliz que me hace

Se quitó el sombrero e hizo una caballerosa reverencia a la vez que tomaba su mano y depositaba en ella un cándido beso. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse. No sabía como definir ese sentimiento, se sentía querida, admirada, nunca nadie había hecho algo así por ella.

Tifa regresó rápidamente con una toalla y se la entregó a Yuffie. Ella se la dio a Génesis para que se secara, mientras desde el cuarto de la luchadora Vincent golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared. Su "travesura" había resultado peor para él que para Génesis.

Al rato ya no había mariachis y los vecinos ya se encontraban durmiendo. Vincent estaba recostado sobre su cama abofeteándose a si mismo en su subconsciente, jodida suerte!

Yuffie entró al cuarto tarareando la última canción que se había interpretado en la serenata con la rosa blanca de aquel día en la mano. Se dejo caer con ilusión sobre su colchón a la vez que olía el perfume de la flor cerrando sus ojos perdida. Vincent frunció el ceño, que ingenua era ella...una chica con tan poca experiencia como Yuffie era fácilmente manejable y más con halagos y regalos de semejante categoría, no quería que ella terminara sufriendo una decepción por culpa de ese imbésil...suspiró con ironía, ella lo captó y con malicia comenzó a hablar consigo misma en voz alta mientras se sentaba en la cama

Yuffie: Que encantador es Génesis, tan detallista, tan delicado y canta como los ángeles!

Vincent rechinó sus dientes y apretó su puño con fuerza.

Yuffie: Es la primera vez que me cantan una serenata, que ilusión!!

Vincent: Por como hablas parece que él te gustara

Yuffie: Eh?

El muchacho se incorporó sobre su cama y como pudo se sentó en el borde del colchón, miró a Yuffie con sus orbes intensas llenas de desafío, él suspiró un momento para darse valor.

Vincent: A usted le gusta Génesis?

Yuffie balbuceó un momento, que poder tenía la mirada de Vincent sobre ella, no se esperaba una reacción tan directa de su parte, él solía ser reservado y precavido de no meterse en la vida ajena, pero esta vez...

Yuffie: Ehh... pues... yo

Vincent: Respóndame, se siente interesada por Génesis?

Ella tragó grueso y sintió como su cuerpecito comenzó a temblar, es verdad, ¿Qué sentía ella por Génesis? Primeramente podría afirmar que era agradecimiento, él le había salvado la vida, también podría decir que como no, él era un excelente partido que cualquier chica desearía poseer...pero ella sabía que la pregunta de Vincent iba más allá, él no se refería a su físico o a su eterna gratitud para con él, Vincent quería indagar en sus sentimientos, saber si ella quizás se había enamorado del joven de cabellos cobres. Ni ella misma sabía por completo la respuesta, pero no iba a ceder, ninguna mirada penetrante llegaría a intimidarla, o al menos no aparentaría que lo hacía.

Yuffie: Y...porqué estás interesado en saberlo?

Vincent: Yo efectué primero una pregunta, respóndala y luego responderé yo

Yuffie: mmm...no será que te molesta que este con Génesis por otra cosa?

Vincent: ah?

Yuffie: Vince...tu no estarás celoso, verdad?

Ella gateó sobre la cama provocativamente y acercó su rostro al del muchacho, mostraba una sonrisa triunfante, aunque por dentro se estuviera quebrando en pedazos ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Vincent retrocedió, ella había logrado intimidarlo y la prueba estaba en el rubor inocultable que surcaba todo su pálido rostro.

Vincent: Celoso yo? Ja! No me hagas reír!

Yuffie: Y entonces porque estas rojo como camarón eh?

Él sintió como su aliento se congeló en su garganta cuando ella rozó con uno de sus dedos su gruesa nariz juguetonamente. Comenzó a ponerse verdaderamente nervioso perdiendo así el control sobre lo que decía

Vincent: No estoy rojo!

Yuffie: Claro que sí

Ella se río tontamente y volvió a sentarse sobre su colchón mientras daba pequeños saltitos eufóricos.

Yuffie: Vinnie esta celoso! Vinnie está celoso!

Vincent: NO lo estoy!

Yuffie: jajajaja!

Ya estaba hastiado de esto, había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que lo habían hecho perder la compostura con el maldito tema de Génesis, pero el se lo buscó por preguntón. ¿Qué rayos me importa a mí si le gusta o no?...pero si le importaba, él mismo lo decía a gritos en su subconsciente, le molestaba la idea que Yuffie se enamorara de otro, el simple pensamiento de verla con otro era aplastante...y entonces comprendió...Si...estoy celoso... con ello decidió acostarse sin continuar la discusión, se enrolló en sus sábanas dispuesto a entregarse al sueño y olvidar todo este mal rato, no quería pensar, en el fondo tenía miedo de explorar sus sentimientos más profundos y aceptar finalmente que era eso que estaba sintiendo por Yuffie. Mejor dejarlo así, mañana sería otro día...pero no pudo evitar preguntarse... ¿cuánto tiempo podría seguir evadiendo esas sensaciones y sentimientos?...

------------------------------------------------------

_**Fin del Capítulo 12**_

------------------------------------------------------

**Al fin un capi de solo 30 páginas XD (Es un record!!) La verdad me ha costado un poco escribirlo, las ideas las tenía pero no de forma organizada, por eso verán que se repiten muchas cosas, pero es que no se me ocurría nada más, de paso he estado algo bloqueada, esta semana me han pasado cosas "traumantes" por así decirlo, la inseguridad en esta ciudad esta desatada...en fin espero que no se hayan aburrido mucho, para ver a Génesis pueden ir a la sección vestuarios. ****Arigatto and Sayonara!**

**Kunoichi:** _Mujer ninja_

_**Atte: Blankfans**_


	13. Cerberus

Capítulo 13: Cerberus

_**Capítulo 13: Cerberus**_

Un motor se hizo escuchar en las afueras del bar, el sonido de las llantas eran acompañadas por saludos eufóricos por parte de los vecinos. El motor cesó, y el jinete de la motocicleta tomó su ligero equipaje dispuesto a descansar sobre su suave almohada en su dulce hogar. Decidió hacer su llegada por la puerta principal, la usual campañilla tintineó delicadamente como si le estuviera dando la bienvenida. Aún era temprano por ello entró casi de puntillas buscando hacer el menor ruido posible. Pero ya había alguien despierta tomando su café matutino en una de las mesas de madera. Tifa peinaba su cabello mojado a la vez que leía un librito, a su lado la taza humeante del líquido encafeinado desprendía su olor; la campana había sonado tan tenuemente que ella no parecía haber notado la presencia del joven rubio.

Cloud sonrió por ello, tomó su bolso y entró sin chistear. Tifa parecía estar muy concentrada, aún ni volteaba a verlo, por dentro el rubio carcajeaba, ella siempre había sido una asidua lectora y cuando le gustaba un libro no hay quien la sacara de él. Colocó su equipaje en una esquina y con pasos suaves se acercó a la mesa y posó una mano sobre la madera

Cloud: Que lees?

Tifa: Una historia muy interesante ambientada en la edad media!

Cloud: mmmm...tan interesante es como para que no me saludes?

Tifa por fin reaccionó y levantó rápidamente su vista hacía el muchacho, sus ojos marrones rojizos se llenaron de brillo y una gran sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios.

Tifa: Cloud!!!!!!

Exclamó con alegría mientras se le arrojaba encima abrazándolo por el cuello. Él milagrosamente mantuvo el equilibrio después de dar un par de vueltas sobre si mismo junto a la chica; ella se apartó un poco de él y lo recibió con un beso apasionado. Cloud le siguió, jugueteando con sus mejillas y su largo cabello, después de todo, esos varios días que estuvo de viaje se habían hecho eternos sin sus besos y su aroma de mujer. En cierto momento ella paró el beso casi tan rápido como lo había empezado buscando un poco de aire.

Cloud: Wao...si así me recibirás cada vez que me ausente debería irme de viaje más seguido

Chisteó picaramente. Tifa río dulcemente, mientras él tomaba nuevamente su frágil rostro y enlazaba sus labios con los de ella, esta ves más suavemente.

Tifa: Y como te fue?

Cloud: Bueno...considerando que tuve que permanecer en Iciclos con Rufus y los otros...si, creo que pudo ser peor

Ella volvió a reír mientras se separaba de él.

Tifa: Debes estar hambriento, quieres algo de café y waffles?

El estómago de Cloud gruñó fuertemente como si exclamara un potente _SIIII!!!._ Él se sonrojó un poco

Cloud: Jejeje, waffles dijiste?

Tifa: Jajajaja

Ella lo invitó a sentarse al tiempo que se dirigía detrás del mostrador para servirle el desayuno a su...bueno, en realidad Tifa no sabía muy bien que era Cloud para ella y viceversa, lo más acertado sería decir que son amantes, ya que el rubio no le había pedido formalmente que comenzaran una relación. Pero en el fondo eso no le importaba, ella sabía dentro de sí que él la quería, eso era suficiente por ahora.

Tifa: Aquí tienes

Cloud: MMM!! Gracias!!! BUEN PROVECHO!!!

Y comenzó a devorar sin piedad, Tifa sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de café y cerraba su "interesante" libro. Definitivamente Cloud había cambiado en estos últimos meses, había vuelto a ser ese carismático chico del que se enamoró en Nibelheim, había dejado de un lado su dolor y su culpa para darse una nueva oportunidad...una oportunidad con ella, y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz. Verlo comiendo ahora como un niño pequeño le traía gratos recuerdos.

Cloud: Y tu? Como te sientes? Ya estas mejor?

Tifa: Eh? AH! Si, me he sentido mucho mejor estos días

Cloud: Me alegra escucharlo, pero aún así pienso que lo mejor es llevarte a un doctor para que te examine

Tifa: No es para tanto Cloud, seguro que era una baja de vitaminas, nada más

Cloud: Tu crees?

Tifa: Si

Cloud:...Vale, después de todo es tu cuerpo...pero si vuelves a sentirte mal prométeme que iras a un médico

Tifa: Ok, si eso te tranquiliza

Cloud le respondió con una sonrisa y continuó comiendo.

Cloud: Y Barret? Es raro que no este despierto

Tifa: Como tu volvías hoy él decidió irse temprano, parece que en Corel hay algunos problemitas y necesitan su ayuda, tal vez no vuelva en varios días

Cloud: Vaya... espero que hoy pueda tener un descanso, hace tiempo que tengo descuidada la casa por el trabajo

Tifa: Sería bueno que pasaras un rato con Denzel y Marlene cuando vuelvan de la escuela

Cloud: Buena idea

Al rato se escucharon varios quejidos y chillidos, unos más graves, otros más agudos.

Cloud: ¬¬ siguen aquí, eh?

Tifa: U Ejejeje, Vincent no ha podido irse por lo de su pierna, y Yuffie...pues

Yuffie: ARGG!! Vincent ten cuidado donde apoyas tus muletas, ese es mi pie!!

Vincent: Pues si usted se fijara por donde camina tendría su pie en el lugar que debe estar y no debajo de mi muleta

Yuffie: Sabes que estas cada vez más insoportable??!!

Vincent: Acaba de robarme las palabras de la boca

Yuffie: YAYYYYYY!!! Si lo quisiera pudiera arrojarte por estas escaleras y hacer que parezca un accidente Valentine!!!

Vincent: Inténtelo y afronte las consecuencias!

Cloud: Tan temprano y pelando chicos? Caray...

Yuffie: Hola Cloud!...AYY! Espera que termine de ayudar a este bocazas y te saludo como Dios manda...AUCH!!

Vincent: Yuffie quite su codo de mi cara!!

Yuffie: Lo haré cuando dejes de joderme el pie!!!

Vincent: Cloud por todos los dioses de Olimpo, cuando puede llevarme a mi casa?!

Cloud: Ahora estoy un poco cansado y la moto sobrecalentada, puedes esperar hasta la tarde?

Vincent: Hasta la tarde???! Ya estaré muerto para entonces!

Yuffie: Ya suéltame Vincent!!!!

Vincent: Suélteme usted!!

Tifa: --U...

------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie: MMM!! Waffles!! Mis felicitaciones al Chef...como siempre!

Tifa: U...Gracias Yuffie

Cloud: Y como va tu pierna Vincent?

Vincent: Va mejor, con las sesiones de cura que me aplica Shelke voy mejorando rápidamente

Yuffie masculló entre dientes mientras introducía un gran trozo de waffle en su boca.

Vincent: Y usted? Como le fue en el Cráter?

Cloud: Bien...dentro de lo que cabe

Yuffie: (masticando) Yf Pofquef fuef que te mandaronf a irf pafa allaf?

Cloud: Eh?

Vincent: Yuffie cuantas veces le he dicho que no hable con la boca llena...

Yuffie: (Tragando grueso) mmm! Que porque fue que te mandaron a ir para allá? No nos quisiste decir por teléfono

Cloud:...

Tifa: Cloud?

Cloud:...

Yuffie: Oh no! No me digas que son malas noticias!!!

Cloud:...No lo sé en realidad...

Vincent: Qué sucedió?

Cloud miró los alrededores comprobando que no había moros en la costa

Cloud: Bien, les diré porque son miembros de la WRO y deben saberlo. Tifa cierra el bar un momento por favor

Ella no chisteó en obedecer, el tono de voz de Cloud había cambiado drásticamente, señal de que lo que les iba a revelar era algo serio. Colocó el cártel de _Cerrado_ y trancó la puerta con seguro.

Yuffie: Vamos!! Escúpelo Cloud! Porqué tanto misterio?

Él respiró profundamente a la vez que apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa

Cloud: A mi también me extrañó que Rufus llamara así tan de repente y prácticamente me "ordenara" que fuera a Iciclos para ayudarlos en una investigación. No me enteré de que se trataba hasta que llegamos a uno de los tramos del cráter, allí se había formado una fabrica natural de materia

Yuffie: Y esa es la mala noticia???!! A mi me parece maravilloso!!

Cloud: Pero no era cualquier materia Yuffie. Parece ser que Rufus sabía de ese lugar desde hace tiempo y lo había resguardado celosamente del resto del mundo. Conjuntamente con lo que quedó del equipo de Shinra Rufus estudió esas materias y llegaron a una increíble conclusión

Yuffie: Cual?

Cloud:...Esas materias no eran capaces de invocar Fuego, ni hielo, ni ningún tipo de magia, a simple vista eran inservibles

Tifa: Justo como la de Aeris...

Cloud: Exacto, por eso Rufus y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que Sagrado pudo haberse fabricado allí hace muchos milenios, parece ser que la Protomateria también tuvo una formación similar a la de Sagrado.

Yuffie: Pero aún no respondes mi pregunta, qué tiene eso de malo?

Cloud: El problema es...que en esa fabrica natural de materias...ya no hay materias

Todos: Como???!

Yuffie: No puede ser!!! Se las habrá llevado Rufus???

Cloud: No lo creo, sino ¿porqué diablos me dijo que fuera para allá y me lo contó?, no tendría sentido...

Tifa: Cierto

Vincent:...y entonces?

Cloud: Esa fuente de energía tarda milenios en formar una materia perfecta, quién se las haya llevado no pretende usarlas para el "bien de la humanidad" eso es seguro. El que posea esas materias representa una gran amenaza para el planeta.

Tifa: Pero de nada les sirve si no sabe activarlas

Cloud: Por eso hay que encontrar esas materias antes de que ese alguien obtenga las llaves para utilizarlas...no quiero ni imaginarme los desastres que puedan provocar esas materias mal empleadas

Yuffie: Y si son puras mentiras de Rufus?

Cloud: Puede ser, por eso he tomado varias muestras del Mako de esa cueva sin que Rufus supiera para que los científicos de la WRO las estudien.

Tifa: Por Dios...será posible que Rufus este jugando con nosotros otra vez?

Cloud: No lo sé, habrá que esperar que la Organización termine las investigaciones, ya le he informado a Reeve por el móvil. Cid vendrá más tarde a buscar las muestras y las llevará a Cañón Cosmo. Nanaki y su tribu conocen bastante sobre las artes milenarias y los Cetras, quizás nos puedan ser de ayuda.

Vincent: Habrá que tener paciencia entonces

Yuffie: Uishhhh!! Que coraje!

Cloud: Yuffie, creo que tu deberías ir con Cid a Cañón Cosmo, después de todo formas parte del Comité de Investigaciones

Yuffie: Si, creo que será mejor eso que quedarme de brazos cruzados...

Cloud: Una cosa más, esto no lo puede saber nadie ajeno a la WRO; la gente podría alarmarse y provocar que personas indebidas tomen manos en el asunto

Tifa: Vale

------------------------------------------------------

Como a las 11 de la mañana llegó el tan esperado personaje.

Cid: Buenas, soquetes!

Cloud y Tifa: Hola Cid ¬¬

Cid: Bien, bien, bien, vayamos al grano. Oye cabeza de chocobo, donde están las cosas que me dijiste?

El rubio se acerca a Cid y prácticamente lo ahogó con el cuello de su camisa mientras murmuraba

Cloud: (En voz baja) Cállate! Te dije que debías ser discreto...y no me digas cabeza de chocobo ¬¬

Cid: Vale, vale! Ya entendí, trae las mierdas esas de una vez

Cloud: ¬¬U

Cloud subió a su cuarto mientras Cid se sentaba frente a la barra

Cid: Qué tienes para hoy compañera?

Tifa: Puedo prepararte algo de wisky si quieres

Cid: perfecto! Que este bien frío

Tifa: Bien...aunque...Shera no quiere que bebas, cierto?

Cid: Y quién se lo va a decir? Además he estado en abstinencia casi una semana, me volveré loco!

Tifa: Vale, pero es la primera y última vez que hago algo parecido, entiendes ¬¬?

Cid: Ok XD

Cloud: Aquí están Cid

Cid: eh? Solo esto? Pero si son unas inútiles bolsas mugrientas!

Cloud: ¬¬ Dentro están los tubos de ensayo con las muestras, como se nota que solo te encargas de la parte administrativa

Cid: Eh...no tendrán esas cosas virus ni nada contagioso, cierto?

Cloud: (suspiro) -- No Cid, las bolsas están esterilizadas, no te preocupes

Tifa: Aquí tienes Cid

Cid: Al fin!!! Hasta el fondo Baby!!!

Cloud: (--lll)...por cierto, Yuffie va a acompañarte

El piloto casi escupe la cerveza sobre la mesa XD

Cid: Y porque coño?????

Cloud: Ella es la líder del Comité de Investigaciones, me parece que esta misión es de su incumbencia

Cid: Da!!! Y justo cuando yo soy el encargado de trasportar esta mierda es que a ella se le ocurre cumplir con su deber! Joder!

Tifa: U ay no seas tan cruel, ella ha dado el todo por el todo en la WRO

Cid: Si, claro, como no

Y se dispuso a terminar su bebida de un trago

Cid: AH! Casi lo olvido, el idiota de Reeve me pidió que me llevara al pata de palo conmigo, será que esta o se fue pal coño?

Cloud: Todavía esta Por desgracia TT

Cid: Ah, Vale...VINCENT!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUEVE TU APESTOSO CULO HASTA ACA ABAJO!!! Y LO MISMO PARA TI MOCOSA!!!!!

Todos lo clientes del bar giraron a mirar a Cid ante semejante escándalo, Tifa avergonzada ofrecía disculpas a todos los presentes y los incitaba a seguir con su comida; Cloud no pudo evitar que sus ojos se transformaran en una espiral caricaturesca XD

Yuffie: NO ME DIGAS MOCOSA!!!!!

Cid: Hasta que al fin bajas mocosa! Si piensas venir hazme el favor de no joderme la existencia y de ponerte un cohete en el culo! Y donde esta Mister gótico?

Vincent: Presente... ¬¬

Cid: Bien, ya estamos listos no? Vamonos entonces

Vincent: Y porqué tengo que ir yo? Estoy de reposo, por si no lo has notado tengo una pierna algo indispuesta...

Cid: No estoy ciego hombre! Pero que quieres que haga? Nuestro jefe con complejo de Dios quiere que vayas a Cañon Cosmo con nosotros, dice que tiene información que te interesa

Vincent abrió sus orbes ligeramente entendiendo el mensaje a la perfección, aunque lo más probable es que Cid no supiera que era lo que estaba transmitiendo realmente.

Vincent: Ok, no puedo protestar entonces

Yuffie: De verás piensas salir así?

El pistolero no contesto, la pregunta era demasiado estúpida como para molestarse en gastar saliva, la ninja lo comprendió de inmediato e infló sus mejillas con rabia. El loco trío se disponía a salir, no sin antes recibir una advertencia por parte del Ex Soldado

Cloud: Tengan cuidado con eso, son materiales importantes, no vayan a cometer ninguna de sus tonterías

Yuffie: Por Leviatán! Cloud, quienes crees que somos??

Cloud: ¬¬ Cid, Yuffie y Vincent. Precisamente porque sé quienes SON les hago esta observación

Cid y Yuffie: ¬¬

Vincent: --U

------------------------------------------------------

De las pocas naves que habían quedado utilizables, Cid había escogido la más rápida y eficaz, Cañon Cosmo quedaba lejos, debían llegar allí por lo máximo a mitad de la tarde ya que esas muestras eran delicadas y probablemente se desgastarían con las horas, así que no podían permitirse peder tiempo.

No obstante la nave era bastante pequeña en comparación a su velocidad, constaba únicamente de una cabina con asientos para pasajeros conjuntamente con el área del timón y detrás de una puertilla de metal estaba el baño. En la parte baja estaba la sala de engranajes y el garaje.

Como de costumbre Yuffie se encontraba en uno de los asientos de pasajeros, aunque esta vez llegó prevenida trayendo consigo una bolsa para vómitos, allí mantuvo enterrada su boca todo el viaje.

Vincent estaba sentado del lado opuesto a Yuffie mirando el techo; de vez en cuando movía su pierna y la estiraba, el anciano del rancho le había recomendado ejercitarla para acelerar la curación. Cid ya comenzaba a desesperarse (Insisto, como de costumbre XD) con los chillidos y nauseas de la joven ninja.

Cid: Maldición!! Por eso odio traerla!

Yuffie: Wuahhk!!...uf...DAHH!! Ya deberías estar acostumbrado viejo cascarrabias, mira a Vincent, ya ni le importan mis nauseas!!!...Buahk!!!

Cid: Yo no tengo toneladas de paciencias como él, niñata!

Yuffie: BUuuu!! ...ia...sino fuera por estos mareos te partiría la cara ahora mismo!!

Cid: Inténtalo pues!!!

Vincent: Cid...

Cid: Y TU QUE QUIERES!????

Vincent: Qué es ese ruido?

Cid: AH??

El piloto agudizó su oído... cierto parecía una especie de crujido proveniente de la sala de engranajes

Cid: Oh Maldita sea!

Yuffie: Y ahora... que...buhaaaak!!

Cid: Creo que le hemos pedido mucho a esta pobre navecilla, debe haberse recalentado. Lo mejor será dejarla reposar un par de horas

Vincent: Y las muestras?

Cid: Estoy pensando, no me interrumpas!!!

Cid divisó el horizonte mientras rascaba su barbilla inquisitivo, estaban por las cercanías de Gongaga

Cid: Mmmmm...

Yuffie: Habla Einstain, que se te ocurre?

Cid: Tendremos que aterrizar aquí y continuar en Buggi

Yuffie: Si!!! Bajaremos de esta cosa!!!

Vincent: Cuanto tardaríamos en llegar a Cañón Cosmo?

Cid: mmm... más o menos una hora y media más de lo previsto, pero si continuamos forzando la nave podríamos estrellarnos por falta de energía

Yuffie: Ejejeje... Mejor vayamos en Buggi U

Vincent: No hay otra opción

Cid: Muy bien! Está decidido! Aterrizaje imprevisto en las praderas de Gongaga!

Vincent: No se molestaran los ciudadanos de allí?

Cid: Les diremos a los idiotas que custodian la sala de engranaje que le expliquen a los pobladores, cuando digamos que somos de la WRO no podrán oponerse

Yuffie: Así que Reeve tiene más poder de el que pensamos...Wahhkkkk!!!

Vincent y Cid: ¬¬

------------------------------------------------------

En efecto los cálculos de Cid fueron acertados, en más o menos una hora y media se encontraban en Cañón Cosmo. Fueron recibidos plácidamente por el joven vigilante, un viejo conocido por cierto; este los guió hasta la habitación del difunto Bugenhagen. Allí los esperaba Nanaki con un porte majestuoso, estos tres años como líder le habían hecho madurar su mente y su cuerpo, podría decirse que estaba colocando un pie en la adultez. Red XIII le pidió al vigilante que volviera a su puesto y los dejara solos.

Yuffie: Red!!! Como estas wapo??!!

Nanaki: muy bien Yuffie, veo que sigues tan enérgica como siempre

Yuffie: jejeje! Y veo que tu te has tomado esto de ser el líder bastante en serio, Cañón Cosmo parece otro!

Nanaki: Me halagas, pero creo que no han venido hasta aquí solo para felicitarme, no?

Cid: Estas en lo cierto Red! Traigo esta asquerosa bolsa llena de cochinas muestras, donde carajo las pongo?

Nanaki: El cuartel de la WRO en Cañón Cosmo esta en el piso de abajo ocupando dos habitaciones, permítanme guiarlos

El trío asintió con la cabeza y descendieron hasta dicho piso; anteriormente allí estaban la cocina y la tienda de Materias, pero esos comercios habían sido trasladados a las afueras de la ciudad para atraer más turistas luego de que Reeve le pidiera a Red que le prestara ayuda en el análisis de muestras. Entraron por la puerta de la derecha. Allí estaban instalados varios computadores y gran maquinaria. Frente a uno de los ordenadores se encontraba Shera y junto a ella el Comisario Reeve.

Reeve: Vaya! Era hora! Que sucedió? Se les atravesó Arma Última en el cielo o que?

Cid: No empieces bocatas! Se averió la nave y tuvimos que llegar en Buggi!!

Reeve: ¬¬ definitivamente están salados

Cid: Si, si como sea, aquí tienes las bolsas que Cloud envió

Reeve: Vale, Shera cuando termines allí me gustaría que supervisaras los análisis que se les practiquen a estas muestras

Shera: Entendido Reeve

Reeve¿? Yuffie, no te esperaba

Yuffie: Oshhh! Que cruel eres! Soy parte del comité de investigaciones, es mi deber estar aquí!!

Reeve: U cierto...ah! Vincent me alegro que hayas podido venir

Vincent: Más vale que me hayas llamado para lo que creo que me has llamado

Reeve: Eh...claro! Seguro

Yuffie: De que hablan ustedes dos?

Vincent: Es un asunto entre Reeve y yo

Yuffie: ¬¬ Esa fue una manera sutil de decirme que no me meta en sus asuntos, no?

Vincent: Exacto

Yuffie: Vale, no me importa lo que un par de idiotas puedan estar cuchucheando!

Reeve: U

Shera: Chicos, ya que ambos están aquí me gustaría mostrarles algo

Yuffie: Que es?

Shera tomó el ratón de su ordenador y abrió algunos archivos con imágenes de ADN y manchas extrañas lejos de la comprensión de los muchachos

Shera: Ya hemos analizado las muestras que nos trajeron de aquella cueva subterránea en Midgar, recuerdan?

Yuffie: --...como olvidarlo

Vincent: Que descubrió?

Shera: Considerando la constitución de la caverna puedo afirmar que su formación se llevó a cabo hace cientos de años, de las muestras que nos trajeron a simple vista no podían distinguirse rasgos anormales.

La científica dio un clic y comenzaron a aparecer modelos de redes en 3D por la pantalla rotando constantemente imitando la morfología de la cueva.

Shera: Las rocas presentes allí son metamórficas, como en muchas cuevas se crean estalactitas que crecen algunas hacia arriba y algunas hacia abajo, por la profundidad de la cueva la temperatura es sumamente baja creando iciclos de hielo y congelando algunas paredes.

Cid: Shera...podrías ir al grano

La chica aclaró su garganta

Shera: Vale. El punto es que en los primeros exámenes realizados no se encontraron anomalías, pero al utilizar métodos más potentes...

En la pantalla hizo la aparición un modelo de roca similar al anterior con algunas marcas y signos

Shera: Descubrimos que la composición de las rocas fueron modificadas de manera misteriosa, al parecer hubo descomposición de desechos creando así la presencia de metano y hasta de mercurio. Igualmente se encontraron muestras de desechos tóxicos, dióxido de carbono abundante...y Mako

Nanaki: Mako?!

Vincent: Es normal, Shinra imperaba en Midgar, no tiene nada de raro que haya Mako en las áreas más subterráneas de los reactores

Shera negó con la cabeza

Shera: No es solo eso Vincent, ese ambiente invadido de tóxicos era propicio para la proliferación de extrañas bacterias y virus, al añadirle Mako, las criaturas que habitaran allí podían fácilmente mutarse y conllevar la formación de Monstruos.

Yuffie: Eh? Entonces por eso el monstruo aquel con caparazón estaba allá abajo?

Shera: Esa bestia era el resultado de una mutación parecida a las practicadas por la Alquimia, era una especie de Quimera asesina. En las muestras de su baba se encontró Ácido Clorhídrico, sulfúrico y nitrógeno, ni siquiera el estómago humano seria capaz de soportar eso. Ese monstruo fue una creación de Shinra arrojada a los abismos, luego gracias al ambiente las mutaciones se produjeron e incrementaron su fuerza y su tamaño.

Cid: Auch...me duele el cerebro...

Shera: pero hay más. Al parecer ese monstruo no había salido a relucir por dos cosas, primero la profundidad de la cueva, y segundo el extraño nicho del que me comentaron, aparentemente estaba atrapado en su interior

Vincent: El nicho roto

Shera: Así es, ese nicho estaba compuesto con sustancias y sólidos más complejos y extraños que los que les he mencionado anteriormente, además las bajas temperaturas cooperaron para que se cristalizara y se endureciera. No obstante allí dentro había algo más, una fuerza mágica increíble que hasta ahora no hemos podido descifrar.

Yuffie: Me... me estas asustando...

Shera: El agua también se encontraba infectada con ese extraño campo mágico, no sabemos lo que pueda ser, no concuerda con ninguno de los compuestos que conocemos

Vincent: Que demonios había allá abajo?

Shera: Eso me gustaría saber, quizás haya sido una especie de ave o algo volador...lo digo por la pluma que me trajiste Vincent; es una de las muestras que más me intriga

Vincent: Y eso a qué se debe?

Shera:...En la pluma se encontraron muestras con células de Jénova

Todos los presentes sintieron como sus cuerpos se paralizaron al instante...no podía ser...no de nuevo

Nanaki: Podrá ser...un clon de Sephiroth?

Shera: No lo sé, por la pluma supongo que podría ser alguna ave con la que Shinra experimentó...pero si es así esa cosa tiene grandes poderes, Jénova aún esta fuera de la comprensión de los científicos, y ese campo mágico hace aún más preocupante la situación...

Reeve: Y donde puede estar esa "ave" o lo que sea!?

Shera: Por lo visto no esta más en la cueva, sino de seguro lo habrían visto...tal vez se fue volando luego de la explosión del reactor 0

Yuffie: Esto no esta bien TT

Cid: Hablando en cristiano, hay un bicho mutante y loco suelto por ahí con células de Jénova en su cuerpo????!!

Shera: Eso es lo que puedo deducir de todo esto, aunque nada es seguro

Reeve: Maldición! Y entonces que hacemos??!

Shera: Los demás científicos siguen analizando las muestras de la caverna en el aeropuerto. Mientras tanto nosotros deberíamos ocuparnos de aquellas materias que desaparecieron de la nada

Vincent: Piensas que puede haber una relación entre ambas cosas?

Shera: No lo sé...todo esto es muy extraño

Cid: Cálmate Shera, mira que eso afecta al bebé

Shera: vale, lo tomaré con calma, de todas formas no se puede hacer nada más

Yuffie: Cielos! Que impotencia!

Reeve: Shera, te encargo mucho esta investigación, sé que en tus condiciones no podrás manipular ningún tipo de muestra, pero te pido que hagas los análisis de los resultados obtenidos

Shera: Tranquilo, lo haré

Yuffie: Y...nosotros que hacemos?

Reeve: Por el momento tu espera aquí mientras habló de algunas cosas con Vincent

Yuffie: Eh...pero!

Shera: Vamos Yuffie, deja que hablen de sus asuntos, tu puedes quedarte conmigo y con Cid mientras

Cid: TT

Yuffie: ¬¬ vale y tu Red?

Nanaki: mmm...será mejor que vaya al planetario del abuelo, quizás encuentre algo sobre esa extraña energía mágica de la que habla Shera en los manuscritos que él guardaba

Yuffie: --U bien, no me queda de otra...ME VOY A LA TIENDA DE MATERIAS!!! SAYONARA XD

Y se esfumó casi por arte de magia dejando una estela de humo a sus espaldas

Vincent: ¬¬

Reeve: ¬¬...vayamos al piso de abajo, quieres?

------------------------------------------------------

En la parte de abajo había una pequeña habitación de espera, allí se sentaron Reeve y Vincent, sobre unos suaves cojines que hacían de sillas y una alfombra que hacía de mesa. Desde hace un rato Reeve traía una laptop bajo su brazo; finalmente la colocó en medio de ambos y la encendió, seguidamente abrió unos cuantos archivos mientras Vincent esperaba ansioso

Vincent: Encontraste algo sobre Génesis, no es así?

Reeve: Bingo! Parece que nos comunicáramos telepáticamente XD

Vincent: ¬¬ no seas ridículo, que es lo que tienes?

Reeve: xx uy que carácter!...bueno, vamos al grano. Ayer en un poco de mi tiempo libre, tiempo por cierto muy corto puesto que soy un hombre muy ocupado, me puse a revisar algunos de los viejos archivos y disquetes de Shinra. Encontré cosas interesantes, sabías que todas las señoras de servicio fueron amantes del Presidente Shinra?!

Vincent: Reeve ¬¬

Reeve: XD Vale, vale, seriedad...revise muchas cosas, aunque me enfoqué en los datos de los miembros de Soldado...por cierto, sabias que el segundo nombre de Cloud es Eugenio?? XD!

Vincent: Reeve!! ¬¬

Reeve: Dah! Que aguafiestas eres, te estoy dando información muy útil a la hora que quieras chantajear a Cloud!

Vincent: No me interesa el segundo nombre de Cloud, ni todas las putas con las que trabaje alguna vez en la compañía, ni lo cabeza hueca y payaso que eres, lo que me interesa es saber de Génesis!!!

Reeve: Venga! Solo bromeaba! ¬¬U...bien; mis sospechas eran ciertas, un tal Génesis Rhapsodos formó parte de Soldado hace más o menos 8 años, y no era un simple Soldado, llegó a Primera Clase con honores!

Vincent: genial, vine hasta acá solo para enterarme que el tío es un sabelotodo...

Reeve: Hey! Pero ni he comenzado!...había muy poca información sobre él, solo decía su número de carnet, su especialidad, alguna de las misiones que lo dieron a conocer...en fin, puras tonterías

Vincent dio un sorbo de su té obstinadamente, Reeve notó sus ojos asesinos y sobre su cabeza se formó una pequeña gota caricaturesca

Reeve: No me mires así! Intenté averiguar más, pero al parecer su información se encuentra bajo protección especial y hay que insertar una contraseña, intenté muchas, pero ninguna sirvió TT

Vincent: Y no pudiste simplemente llamarme al móvil en vez de hacerme venir hasta aquí para decirme cosas tan inútiles?

Reeve: Pensé que quizás juntos podríamos adivinar la contraseña, ya conoces el dicho, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una! XD

Vincent: ¬¬ no ha pensado hablar con Rufus?

Reeve: Eh? Y para qué?

El pistolero paso una mano a lo largo de su cara hastiado

Vincent: Él no era el Presidente de Shinra?

Reeve: Si...

Vincent: No crees que con toda su omnipotencia en esa compañía podría...no sé...quizás... saber las contraseñas de los archivos confidenciales!!??

Reeve: Oye!! Podría ser! Vince eres un genio!!

Vincent golpeó su cabeza contra el piso, mientras Reeve marcaba contento el número de su jefe

Voz de Reno: Reno a su servicio, en qué puedo servirle??

Reeve: ¬¬ que haces tu con el celular de Rufus?

Voz de Reno: Quién es?

Reeve: Es Reeve idiota!!!

Voz de Reno: Quién?

Reeve: ARGG!! Reeve Tuesti!! Ya se te olvido quién soy???

Voz de Reno:...Hey Ruda, tu conoces a un tal Tuesti?

Voz de Ruda: Tuesti?...mm...ese no es el papanatas que maneja la WRO?

Reeve: PAPANATAS????!!

Voz de Reno: AHH!! Si!! Ya decía yo que su voz me era familiar, qué tal tío? Como te trata la vida?

Reeve: ¬¬ Mejor que a ti de seguro...pásame al Jefe

Voz de Reno: Él esta algo ocupado ahora, podrías dejarle el mensaje después del tono...piiiiiiiii

Voz de Rufus: Deja ya tus payasadas Reno, pásame a Tuesti

Voz de Reno: Bah! Que aguafiestas es usted Jefe ¬¬

Voz de Rufus: Reeve?

Reeve: Deberías mandarlos al diablo ¬¬

Voz de Rufus: Son idiotas, pero hacen bien su trabajo. Qué quieres?

Reeve: Bueno...llamaba para preguntarte...eh...

Reeve volteó a mirar a Vincent por un momento, este lo motivo asintiendo con la cabeza

Reeve: Dah...sabrás por causalidad la contraseña de los archivos secretos de Shinra?

Voz de Rufus¿? Y para que deseas esa información?

Reeve: Eh...pues...yo...

Vincent: Inventa algo!

Reeve: Eh...Jejejeje, hemos encontrado compuestos raros en las muestras de la cueva subterránea de Midgar, cosas TAN raras que los científicos no logran identificarlas, pensé que quizás en los archivos del Departamento Químico podría encontrar alguna info sobre ellos!

Voz de Rufus: Si ese es el caso, deja que yo revise

Reeve: NO!...quiero decir...debes estar muy ocupado, deja que lo haga yo mismo

Voz de Rufus:...mm...no sé si fiarme de ti, conociéndote podrías estar mintiéndome...mientes hasta de tu propia madre

Reeve: Oye!! Con mi mamá no te!!!...Ejejeje...digo...vamos Jefe, usted sabe que eso es cosa del pasado, ya he cambiado y quiero ayudar, no sea tan severo conmigo

Voz de Rufus:...Vale, ciertamente estoy algo ocupado ahora...(En voz más baja) la contraseña es VERÓNICA

Reeve: VERÓNICA???!!!

Voz de Rufus: Si, que tiene de malo? Era el nombre de mi madre

Reeve: Y como carajo se suponía que yo adivinara eso??

Voz de Rufus: Has dicho algo?

Reeve: Eh! No nada! Jajajaja, gracias Jefe, le informare de cualquier descubrimiento Chao!

Y trancó de un golpe, aunque en el fondo se pudo escuchar a Rufus objetando algo

Vincent: Verónica?

Reeve: Si...el muy kawai del Presi Shinra puso como contraseña el nombre de su esposa ¬¬, o sea, la madre de Rufus

Vincent: Vaya...quien podría imaginarlo

Reeve: En fin...entremos!!!

Y como un niño pequeño al que le compran un juguete nuevo Reeve insertó la susodicha contraseña. A los pocos minutos apareció una nueva pantalla con un sin fin de opciones

Reeve: Veamos...archivos del departamento científico, departamento de urbanismo, departamento de ingeniería...aquí está, SOLDADO!

Vincent: Entra allí

Reeve clickeó sobre la opción, aparecieron unos cuantos archivos y carpetas, entre ellos se encontraban la información sobre los DG Solidiers, experimentos hechos con SOLDADO, soldados asesinados

Reeve: No parece haber algo que desconozcamos, hasta la info de los DG la pude conseguir por otros medios

Vincent: No hay información detallada sobre los Soldados

Reeve: A ver esta ultima opción...Proyectos...chequeemos...

Se desdoblaron varias opciones más, entre ellos el Proyecto Jénova

Reeve: mmm...Proyecto SOLDADO, Proyecto DG, Proyecto Jénova, Proyecto Neo Midgar, Proyecto G...

Vincent: No había escuchado de ese antes...

Reeve: Yo tampoco...entremos a ver de que se trata

Seleccionó el enlace...pero para su sorpresa una nueva ventanilla se abrió solicitando un_ Password_

Vincent: Otra contraseña?

Reeve: Que extraño...en las opciones anteriores no habían sido tan precavidos como para pedir dos contraseñas...esta información debe ser altamente confidencial...

Vincent: Y ahora qué? No sabemos cual pueda ser

Reeve: Y ya no puedo llamar a Rufus de nuevo para preguntarle "Hola Jefe, sabe? Entré en la sección de Proyectos secretos de Shinra cuando dije que solo entraría a la sección del departamento químico, pero me he topado con otro sistema de seguridad, por casualidad usted no sabrá la contraseña para averiguar la vida de un Ex Soldado que le está tumbando la novia a mi amigo?!!??"

Vincent: Yuffie no es mi novia ¬¬

Reeve: Pero a que te gustaría que lo fuera!!!

Vincent: Ya basta! No vine aquí para hablar de mi vida sentimental! Y por supuesto que no puede volver a llamar a Rufus, así que solo nos queda una salida...

Reeve: Inventar contraseñas?

Vincent: Bravo señor telépata!

Reeve: ¬¬...y cuál sugieres?

Vincent: Yo qué sé...Mako?

Reeve: A ver...

En la pantalla apareció un mensaje de error acompañado con la frase _Acceso denegado_

Reeve: mmm...a ver...Tuesti!

_Acceso denegado_

Vincent: Porqué demonios pondrían tu apellido como contraseña?

Reeve: Si pudieron el nombre de la esposa del presidente porqué no podrían poner mi apellido?

Vincent: ¬¬ intenta Midgar

_Acceso denegado_

Reeve: mmm A ver esta...

_Acceso denegado_

Reeve y Vincent:...¬¬ll

Y después de muchos i Accesos denegados /i los chicos comenzaban a cansarse

Reeve: Maldita sea!!! Odio Shinra!!!!

Vincent: Ya somos dos...

Reeve: No entiendo porque tanta cochina seguridad, que esconden allí???! El secreto para transformar arena en oro, o qué????

Vincent: Déjeme intentar esta

_Acceso aprobado_

Y se abrió una nueva ventanilla con variados documentos enumerados del 1 al 11. La boca de Reeve se abrió en una perfecta "O" ante la sorpresa, el mismo Vincent se veía bastante impresionado

Reeve: Qu...Que Carajo insertaste??????!!!!

Vincent: Solo coloqué...Génesis

Reeve¿??????? Génesis era la contraseña??? Que quiere decir eso??? Y como se te ocurrió?

Vincent: Solo creí que como estábamos investigando sobre él tal vez su nombre serviría de algo...aunque nunca creí que funcionara

Reeve: Eres increíble!!!! Que dice??? Que dice????!!

Vincent entró en el primer archivo

_Dia X, Mes X, año X. Hemos comenzado con la inserción de las células de la Cetra en el cuerpo del pequeño. Aún no entendemos como nos obligan a hacer esto, un organismo tan menudo y joven no resistirá un cambio de ese tipo en su ADN, a pesar de que lo estamos aplicando en sesiones cortas una vez a la semana. Estaremos muy atentos a los progresos que pueda experimentar el pequeño..._

Reeve: Células Cetras?

Vincent: Jénova...

Reeve: Pero Jénova no es una Cetra

Vincent: Gast pensaba que si lo era en aquel entonces junto con Hojo...estos archivos deben ser bastante antiguos

Reeve: Abre el segundo

_Día X, Mes X, Año X. Después de casi un mes de terapia el organismo del chico parece aceptar adecuadamente las células ajenas a él. Su destreza física se ha elevado, su estatura aumenta velozmente, sus habilidades intelectuales también progresan a un ritmo acelerado...todo parece estar bien...no obstante dudamos que resista lo suficiente como para aplicar otro mes de la Cetra_

Sin decir nada más Vincent abrió el tercer archivo

_Día X, Mes X, Año X. Es increíble! Hace tiempo que no escribíamos puesto que estábamos demasiado estupefactos como para creerlo. El niño lleva un año de terapia y progresa perfectamente. Ya ha superado a sus compañeros de juegos, su actitud conflictiva se ha incrementado y al parecer disfruta aniquilar enemigos a pesar de su corta edad. Justo como lo esperaban nuestros superiores, al parecer no se equivocaron al escoger el espécimen. Seguiremos aplicando las células y poco a poco iremos añadiendo Mako como se planeó hace poco. Con un poco de suerte un Super Soldado estará por nacer_

Reeve: Super Soldado?

Vincent: Es algún intento para crear un arma humana o algo por el estilo?

Documento 4

_Día X, mes X, Año X. Todo va de maravilla, hace casi un año y 6 meses que empezamos con el tratamiento agregando Mako. Las cosas progresan según la hipótesis. El pequeño es capaz de manipular algunas fuerzas mágicas increíbles, nunca antes logradas con las técnicas comunes; a temperaturas adecuadas manipula el hielo y el fuego a su antojo, aunque aún le falta práctica. Con el uso de materias es todo un as, a pesar de su edad puede aplicar numerosos tipos de magia y todas al mismo tiempo! Es simplemente increíble!._

_Debido al éxito de este proyecto hemos decidido finalmente asignarle un nombre y un número. El niño será conocido como el espécimen nº "0", y el proyecto se ha de llamar "Génesis" que significa "inicio". Para ahorrarnos complicaciones lo nombraremos __**Proyecto "G"**_

Reeve: Proyecto G...

Vincent: Proyecto Génesis...

Reeve: Será una simple coincidencia?

Vincent:...Dejé de creer en las casualidades hace tiempo...

Reeve: Será que hay alguna relación?

Vincent: No lo sé...pero todo esto me hace desconfiar aún más de él

Reeve: Tienes razón, el hecho de que haya ocultado su pasado en Shinra es suficiente como para dudar de sus intenciones

Vincent: Reeve, te encargo mucho esto; por favor continúa investigando y leyendo los archivos e infórmame de cualquier cosa...ya se me está haciendo tarde

Reeve: Cierto, será mejor que regresen a Edge cuanto antes

Vincent: Iré por Yuffie y Cid

Reeve: Bien, yo continuaré aquí en el cañón investigando, cualquier novedad te la haré saber

Vincent: Te lo agradezco

------------------------------------------------------

Después de dar los últimos vistazos a las pruebas realizadas con las muestras de la caverna subterránea y posteriormente despedir a Red, Reeve y Shera, el trío de investigadores abordaron nuevamente el Buggi y emprendieron su ruta a Edge. Cid probablemente pasaría la noche en el Séptimo Cielo, al igual que Vincent, parece que el destino se empeñaba en amarrarlo a aquel bar a pesar que la sencillez de su apartamento aguardara fielmente por él...bueno, después de todo con la lesión en su pierna no sería capaz de valerse eficazmente por si mismo, un día más en la tienda no lo mataría...o al menos eso esperaba XD

Cid conducía el auto, Yuffie iba de copiloto mientras Vincent reposaba semiacostado en los asientos de pasajeros con su pierna extendida; su cabeza se apoyaba contra el vidrio de la ventana cerrada mientras su cabello azabache revoloteaba por la ráfaga de viento que penetraba por la ventana de Yuffie; la ninja volteó a mirarlo un momento cual niña pequeña

Yuffie: Y por fin...de qué discutían Reeve y tu?

Vincent: Ya le dije que no es nada que a usted deba importarle

Yuffie: Pero que malo eres!!! Después de tantos años de amistad deberías de tenerme algo más de consideración Vincent!

Vincent:...Creí que no le importaba lo que un par de "idiotas" podríamos estar platicando

Yuffie: U Ejejeje, si, pero sabes que en el fondo soy muy curiosa XD

Vincent: Pues aguántese en esta ocasión

Yuffie: Venga Vince!! Dime!

Vincent: ...

Yuffie: Dime!!!

Vincent: No deberías estar mareada o algo por el estilo?

Yuffie: Desafortunadamente para ti ya supere la etapa de nauseas en vehículos terrestres! Y no me cambies el tema!!

Cid: Podrían cerrar sus jodidas bocas de una vez por todas???! Están haciendo que me duela la cabeza!

Yuffie: Pues trágate una aspirina y deja de fastidiar!!

Cid: Aquí la única fastidiosa eres tu!!

Vincent: Ya cállense quieren?

Cid y Yuffie: Y TU QUIEN CARAJO TE CREES PARA DARNOS ORDENES!!!???

Vincent: PORQUE PARA TODO TIENEN QUE GRITAR!!!???

Cid y Yuffie: TU TAMBIEN ESTAS GRITANDO!!!

Vincent: Estoy harto!!!

Cid y Yuffie: YO TAMBIEN!!!

Cid¡! JODER!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y Cid frenó de golpe provocando que Yuffie se fuera de lleno contra el parabrisas, Vincent se golpeó la cabeza contra la ventana que estaba a sus espaldas

Yuffie: DARGGG!!! Porqué diablos frenas así??? Estas loco??!!!

Cid: Qué es eso?

Yuffie y Vincent volvieron su vista al frente y observaron como un aura negra comenzaba a formarse sobre la carretera, varios destellos azabaches y violetas rodearon el área haciendo imposible una visión clara de lo que sucedía. De repente las luces comenzaron a definir una forma humana de proporciones considerables, un gemido triste y asfixiado fue lo único que se escuchó. Poco a poco los destellos y el aura oscura comenzaron a disiparse y el misterioso ser no tardó en darse a relucir.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par, en especial los carmesíes de Vincent, las palabras se atragantaron en su boca y comenzó a balbucear incrédulo ante lo que veía; su pálido rostro se mostraba aún más blancuzco que de costumbre mientras que su cuerpo temblaba irremediablemente

Vincent: No...no puede ser...

Cid: Si...tengo que estar loco, no puede ser...

Cid se rascó las sienes intentando convencerse a si mismo que todo esto era producto del cansancio

Yuffie: Estaremos locos los tres entonces, porque yo tambien lo veo...

La bestia humanoide avanzó unos pasos hacia el Buggi provocando un leve escalofrío en el pistolero

Vincent: El gigante de la muerte...

Yuffie: P---pero! Esa no era una de tus transformaciones Vincent??? No y que ya te habías desecho de ellas?

No hubo oportunidad de responder... un ataque eléctrico los interceptó de repente, afortunadamente los reflejos de Cid lograron movilizar el auto y esquivar el electroshock, aunque no pudieron prever un puñetazo arrojado por el gigante que llegó a parar al capó del vehículo

Cid: Mierda!!!! Eso me costará una fortuna!!!

Yuffie: Ese capó pudo haber sido uno de nosotros!! Hay que detener a ese bicho antes de que intente algo peor!!

Cid: VALE! Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo!

Yuffie se levantó de su asiento y se giró hacía Vincent, este aún parecía no reaccionar del todo

Yuffie: Vince nosotros saldremos a pelear con esa cosa, mantente a salvo aquí

Vincent: Eh?...de ninguna manera, ayudare tambien

Cid: Escucha mocoso!!! Se que no puedes dejar escapar la oportunidad para dártelas de héroe, pero con esa pata de palo dudo que seas de mucha ayuda, además ni siquiera sabemos que carajo es ese bicho ni porqué se parece tanto al Gigante de la muerte!!!

Yuffie: Él tiene razón Vince

Vincent: Pero...

Yuffie levantó su puño triunfantemente como normalmente hacia en este tipo de situaciones

Yuffie: Tranqui! Podremos manejar esto! Recuerda que soy la gran ninja de Wutai, Yuffie Kisaragi!

Vincent:...

Cid: Oye niña, no estas sola en esto, baja antes de que esta cosa nos fría vivos!

Yuffie: Allá voy!

Dicho y hecho Yuffie abrió las puertas y salió del Buggi, el Gigante se caracterizaba por pasos lentos y pesados por ello no había logrado hacer ningún otro movimiento, aunque si amenazaba con arremeter. Yuffie desenfundó su leal Shuriken y Cid trajo al combate su lanza.

Cid: Lista, mocosa?!

Yuffie: Lista, vejete!

Y comenzó la batalla. Vincent como pudo se reincorporó en el asiento y observó unos minutos atónito el combate...esos ataques, esos movimientos, esa expresión...todo! no había duda de ello, ese era realmente el Gigante de la Muerte, aquél zombie al que le había cedido el control de su cuerpo tantas veces, ese que en su mente murmuraba junto con Caos en las noches provocándole insomnio, esa bestia cuyo poder lo había llevado a asesinar a tanta gente...pero tambien ese que le había salvado la vida cuantiosas veces cuando estuvo a punto de morir...que hacía él allí? Y más aún fuera del poder de Vincent?

Vincent: Que significa esto?...Cerberus...aquellos demonios ya debieron haber desaparecido, quedaron eternamente sellados luego de la explosión de Omega...entonces...que diablos hace ese engendro aquí? Y porqué nos ataca?...

Yuffie: Leviathan!!!

La materia invocó un torrente de agua que empapó por completo al Gigante. Luego de unos instantes comenzó a presentar síntomas de cortocircuito llegando a temblar descontroladamente

Cid: Bien! Como es eléctrico le afectan los ataques acuáticos! Hasta que usaste la cabeza mocosa!

Yuffie: Ya deja de alabarme y ataca!!!

Casi al mismo tiempo el rubio y la ninja se abalanzaron contra aquel Frankeinstain, Cid lo embistió con una cortada de su lanza mientras Yuffie arrojaba su Shuriken a la cabeza del monstruo. Inesperadamente el Gigante realizó una defensa con ambos brazos y empujó lo suficientemente lejos al piloto y al arma voladora de Yuffie.

Yuffie: Cid, estas bien????!

Cid: Ach!...Bah! No ha sido nada!

Yuffie: Pensé que ya no le quedaban fuerzas luego del corto circuito

Aún empapado el Gigante comenzó a sacudirse como si fuera un perro que recién se bañara mientras corría estrepitosamente hacía los dos miembros de Avalancha, de esta manera logró tambien impregnarlos de agua y hasta crear un leve riachuelo del líquido en la grama.

Yuffie: Qué pretende eh??!!

Vincent aún seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, su cuerpo permanecía aquí, pero su mente viajaba por otros espacios y dimensiones; no obstante pudo observar al igual que los muchachos como aquel monstruo comenzaba a preparar un ataque eléctrico. Los caminos de agua formados por la materia Leviathan comenzaban a chispear levemente, aunque Vincent pudo percibir al instante lo que planificaba el Gigante. Como pudo sacó su cabeza por la ventana y gritó

Vincent: Yuffie, Cid, aléjense del agua!!!

Pero fue demasiado tarde; el vital líquido había servido como conductor de la corriente eléctrica, y ellos aún empapados recibieron una fuerte descarga. Sus chillidos de agudo dolor resonaron a los cuatro vientos, mientras que el Gigante de la muerte parecía encantado con cada uno de los bramidos exclamados

Finalmente la descarga paró y los débiles cuerpos de Cid y Yuffie cedieron y se estrellaron contra el suelo. Vincent trilló los dientes, ninguno de los dos se movía y el zombie se disponía a darles el golpe de gracia avanzando lentamente hasta los cuerpos inertes. Sacó su arma Cerberus y comenzó a disparar desde el Buggi, aunque en el fondo sabía que sería inútil; él había sentido recorrer por sus venas aquel monstruoso poder, el gigante no podría ser detenido con simples balas inútiles, pero quizás por inercia, o por desesperación gastaba cartucho tras cartucho causando solo cosquillas y maquiavélicas risas a su Ex aliado bestial.

El cuerpo de Yuffie comenzó a temblar levemente y como pudo se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y sus brazos respirando profunda y dificultosamente. Sus movimientos no pudieron ser lo suficientemente rápidos como para resguardar a Cid, que al poco rato recibió una nueva envestida del Gigante arrojándolo aún más lejos de ella.

Yuffie: CIIIID!!!!!!!!!!!

Los ojos de la ninja se aguaron al notar como del estómago del piloto comenzaba a formarse un rió de sangre mientras su cuerpo permanecía inerte, cual cadáver. Tomó su Shuriken como pudo y utilizando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban lo arrojó hacia el Gigante con tanta fuerza que logró hacerlo comer tierra unos instantes.

Con calambres y temblores logró llegar al cuerpo del piloto; lo examinó cuidadosamente...aún tenía signos vitales

Yuffie: Venga Cid! Tienes que reaccionar! Vamos despierta!

Pero no hubo respuesta, ni un grito, ni una queja, ni una grosería que se escapara de sus labios envueltos en sangre

Yuffie: Cid! No le puedes hacer esto a Shera!! No le puedes hacer esto a tu hijo!!!

Y lo sacudió fuertemente intentando desesperadamente hacerlo despertar mientras trillaba los dientes

Yuffie: Viejo imbésil!!! No te puedes morir ahora entiendes???! Vas a ser padre, no te libraras de eso tan fácilmente me escuchas??!!

Un frenazo cercano la hizo reaccionar, se trataba del Buggi que ahora se encontraba estacionado a pocos centímetros de ella

Vincent: Yuffie suba con Cid al auto, no tenemos oportunidad contra el Gigante de la Muerte, por lo menos no en estas condiciones!

Yuffie: Vince!

Vincent: No pierdas el tiempo, sube!!!

Yuffie asintió con la cabeza y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano logró levantar el cuerpo de Cid y arrastrarlo hasta los asientos de pasajeros del Buggi. De cerca los seguía el Gigante que hace poco había reaccionado. Vincent ante el volante encendió el vehículo y modificó las velocidades. Yuffie se había sentado también atrás y tenía a Cid sobre sus piernas

Yuffie: Hey...sabes conducir?

Vincent: No

Yuffie: Ah?????

Pero no hubo chance para replicar, Vincent presionó el acelerador dificultosamente con su pierna izquierda, puesto que por costumbre siempre utilizaba la derecha; y el Buggi salió disparado a toda velocidad.

El Gigante los esperaba impaciente en medio de la carretera, así que el pistolero se vio en la obligación de salir del carril y conducir por el pasto fuera de los límites

Yuffie: AHHH!!! Vincent el bicho ese nos está siguiendo!!!

Vincent miró a través del retrovisor y efectivamente, ese monstruo los perseguía, pero eso no le resultó extraño, lo realmente increíble era la velocidad en que lo hacía; en pocos minutos estaría pisándoles los talones y hasta podría ser capaz de atacarlos sin problemas

Vincent: Se supone que el Gigante de la Muerte es lento, como demonios puede correr tan de prisa??

Yuffie: Y yo que se??? Acelera!!!!!!!

No necesitó pedirlo dos veces; superando los límites de velocidad Vincent logró alejarse bastante del Gigante, aunque no de sus relámpagos y centellas; no obstante supo como esquivarlos la mayoría de las veces.

Vincent: Yuffie!!

Yuffie: Q--- Que???!!!

Apenas se podía hablar con semejante viento estorbándoles por la alta velocidad

Vincent: Llama a los técnicos de la nave en la que vinimos, avísales que estamos cerca para que nos reciban de inmediato y sin perdidas de tiempo!!

Yuffie: V---VALE!!!!!!

Al ritmo que iban no tardaron mucho en llegar a las cercanías de Gongaga, sin embargo el Gigante aún les seguía los pasos. A lo lejos pudieron distinguir la nave con las compuertas abiertas, por ello entraron sin problemas y sin necesidad de descender el vehículo. Los técnicos esperaban impacientes dentro y al ver las condiciones del Buggi y la de los pasajeros no pudieron evitar espantarse

Ingeniero joven: Que demonios pa...

Yuffie: No hay tiempo para eso!! Tenemos un herido!! Despeguen de inmediato!!

Ingenieros: SI SEÑORA!!!

Ingeniero joven: Hey! Se acerca algo inmenso!

Vincent: DESPEGUEN JODER!!!!!!!

Y sin más reclamos ni preguntas la nave emprendió rumbo mientras el Gigante de la Muerte veía frustrado como escapaban sus presas. Nuevamente el aura lo rodeó y desapareció del panorama como si nada hubiese pasado.

------------------------------------------------------

Cloud: Mierda...

Tifa: Por Dios! Que historia tan espantosa!

Yuffie: --U Y eso que no la viviste

Cloud: Pero esto no tiene lógica alguna!

Vincent: Nada de lo que ha pasado últimamente tiene lógica ni explicación si nos ponemos a analizar

Tifa: Y Cid? Como está?!

Vincent: Ya está fuera de peligro, ha sido una herida profunda, pero él es fuerte, resistirá...

Tifa: Uf...que alivio

Cloud: Le habrán avisado a Shera?

Vincent: Quieran o no tendrán que hacerlo, de todas formas se enterará tarde o temprano...

Yuffie: Ojala no le pase nada al bebé...

Tifa: Y tu Yuffie? Como te encuentras?

Yuffie: Los médicos me dijeron que estoy bien, que solo necesito descansar para pasar los efectos de las descargas...

Cloud: Has tenido suerte, loquilla

Yuffie: Pero aún no entiendo nada! No se suponía que esos bichos ya eran historia??? Entonces que demonios sucede Vince???

Vincent:...Eso me gustaría saber...

Yuffie:...

Vincent:...(Suspiro)

Al poco rato se escuchan fuertes pasos provenientes de las escaleras

Shelke: Cloud!!! Enciende el televisor!!

Cloud: Eh? Que pasa?

Shelke: Solo enciéndelo y ponlo en el canal de noticias!!!

El rubio no chisteó, se levantó de su asiento y prendió el pequeño televisor que tenían sobre uno de los mostradores de la tienda.

Mujer periodista: Aún seguimos recibiendo reportes sobre los ataques de bestias misteriosas en diferentes poblados del planeta. Las zonas afectadas han sido identificadas como Iciclos, Gongaga y Nibelheim. Los atentados han sido provocados por tres bestias diferentes, Yumi Hayate nos tiene el reportaje desde Nibelheim, adelante Yumi

Periodista Yumi: Gracias estudio. Señores nos encontramos en el condado rural de Nibelheim donde hace poco fueron efectuados una serie de ataques por parte de una especie de bestia, o al menos así describen los pobladores al responsable de este desastre. Aquí tenemos una testigo, señora, podría decirnos por favor que es lo que ocurrió?

La mujer entrevistada presentaba una cara de horror y angustia mientras al fondo podía distinguirse la ciudad de Nibelheim envuelta en llamas que, afortunadamente, estaban siendo controladas por bomberos de la WRO

Mujer testigo: Fue...fue espantoso...era...era como un lobo gigantesco...violeta, escupía fuego, atacó a mis niños...yo...yo...

La testigo comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. La periodista Yumi intentó consolarla en vano, aquella mujer salió corriendo al interior de su casa sin más intenciones de recordar lo sucedido

Periodista Yumi:...Bueno señores televidentes, por ahora solo podemos mostrarles las condiciones en las que ha quedado la ciudad...nos hace recordar esa vieja tragedia ocurrida hace tantos años en este mismo pueblo...no se que más agregar, una imagen vale más que mil palabras, volvemos al estudio

Mujer periodista: Gracias Yumi...realmente devastador este horrible suceso. Hace poco recibimos un video aficionado tomado con la cámara de un móvil, se lo colocamos en pantalla

El video era de muy mala calidad, pero podía distinguirse perfectamente bien lo que ocurría si se prestaba suma atención. Se veía claramente Nibelheim al fondo, bolas de fuego caían sobre los tejados y decenas de pobladores huían despavoridos...uno de ellos no logró salvarse y fue atacado por la susodicha bestia...una bestia familiar para todos los presentes

Vincent: La bestia Galiana???!!

Cloud: Si se parece!

Tifa: Dios!

A Vincent se le heló la sangre mientras transcurrían las escenas, la bestia devoraba a sus victimas, los destripaba y arrojaba sus órganos al aire como si se trataran de juguetes, los niños gritaban despavoridos en los brazos de sus madres...el video de Iciclos también le dio un fuerte puñetazo invisible en el estómago; un hombre enmascarado con sierra en mano aniquilaba a los habitantes del helado poblado sin piedad de ninguna índole

Vincent: La máscara infernal...

Dijo con voz quebrada y desvanecida, todos voltearon a mirarlo casi tan confundidos con él, las pupilas de Vincent temblaban en su iris rojo como si estas fueran a estallar en cualquier momento mientras su respiración se agitaba.

Mujer periodista: La cantidad de victimas calculadas hasta ahora son de...

La pantalla del televisor se ennegreció puesto que Shelke había pulsado el botón Off

Shelke: Ya es suficiente...

Vincent se dejó caer sobre su asiento arrojando sus muletas a los lados, apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y agachó la cabeza desesperado mientras alborotaba sus cabellos con sus manos.

Vincent: Que diablos...que diablos está sucediendo?

Algunos bajaron sus miradas, otros lo miraban con preocupación, Yuffie lo miraba con compasión sabiendo que en el fondo él se sentía culpable por todo esto, aunque ni él mismo tuviera idea de lo que estaba pasando; el hecho de que aquellos monstruos hayan formado alguna vez parte de él era suficiente motivo como para hacerlo sentir así...

De repente la puerta del bar se abrió de golpe y por ella penetró un hombre pelirrojo junto a un moreno calvo y una chica rubia...viejos conocidos por cierto

Reno: Tuuuuuu!!!

Con pasos rápidos se acercó a la mesa de Vincent y lo haló por las solapas de se chaqueta de cuero obligándolo a levantarse y encararlo

Reno: Maldito seas!!! Que diablos piensas que haces???!!

Yuffie: Reno que te pasa!??

Reno: Eso deberías preguntárselo a tu amiguito gótico!!! Qué demonios creías que hacías cuando atacaste Nibelheim y mataste a tanta gente ah???!

Tifa: Pero que dices?

Elena: No han visto la televisión acaso?

Cloud: Si

Ruda: Entonces se habrán enterado de los ataques a Nibelheim, Iciclos y Gongaga

Reno: No creas que me he olvidado!! Recuerdo perfectamente cuando usabas tus bestias malditas a la hora de pelear!!! Y no intentes negar que esos monstruos que aparecieron no eran esos peluchotes asesinos en los que te transformabas!!

Vincent no respondía nada, simplemente lo encaraba con una mirada neutra mientras Reno lo maraqueaba a su antojo

Reno: Estas escuchándome engendro???

Yuffie: Ya basta!!!

Reno: Rufus estaba en Iciclos cuando ocurrió el ataque, resultó herido y ahora esta en un hospital en estado de gravedad, y como él hay muchos otros, porqué lo has hecho, dime???!!

Cloud: Reno!!

Reno: QUÉ????

Cloud: Esos ataques ocurrieron simultáneamente no?

Reno: Si, y eso qué??

Cloud: Pues...supongamos que el causante de todo esto si fue Vincent...como coño pudo hacerle para estar en tres lugares al mismo tiempo??!

Reno estuvo a punto de replicar, pero al analizar las cosas concluyó que Cloud tenía razón

Elena: --U Te dije que no debías precipitarte Reno

Ruda: --U

Reno: Ehhhhhhh...quién sabe!! Con sus extraños poderes hasta podrá hacer réplicas de él mismo, porqué no???

Shelke: Que ridículo...

Yuffie: Hace mucho tiempo que Vincent ya no es poseído por esos monstruos, nosotros estamos tan impresionados como tu!

Reno: Y si no fue él, quién entonces???

Vincent: Eso me gustaría saber...

Reno¿?

Vincent: Me encantaría descubrir quien es el responsable para aniquilarlo con mis propias manos!

Yuffie: Vincent...

Reno: Emmmm...

Vincent lo miró de una manera tan asesina que si las miradas mataran el nombre de Reno estaría grabado en una lápida

Vincent: Podrías soltarme por favor? Me estas asfixiando...

Reno: ehhhh...si, vale

Elena: Y entonces, que sucede? Alguna idea?

Shelke: Ya te dijimos que no

Vincent: El colgante...

Todos voltearon extrañados hacia el pistolero, aunque Reno lo miró más asustado que inquisitivo

Yuffie: Colgante? Qué colgante?

Vincent:...No, no es nada

Yuffie¿?

Cloud: Escuchen Turcos, si solo vinieron para eso más les vale que se desaparezcan de este bar a la cuenta de 3...y llevo 2!!!

Ruda: ¬¬... de todas formas no tenemos más nada que hacer aquí

Reno: OOll...vale! Pero esto no se quedará así!! Llegaremos hasta el fondo de este asunto!!! Turcos, retirada!!

Y antes de que pudieran decir "Chocobo" se fueron lo más lejos posibles de aquel lugar XD

Shelke: Que idiotas...

Tifa: Y que lo digas --

Yuffie: Y ahora qué hacemos?

Cloud: Probablemente la WRO ya se esté encargando de este caso, no queda más que colaborar con las investigaciones y averiguar que es lo que esta ocurriendo...

Y como de costumbre otra nueva persona penetró en el bar violentamente

Génesis: Buenas y disculpen que entre así...Yuffie!

Yuffie: Génesis?

Génesis: Vine en cuanto pude, estaba en el rancho y me enteré que habías sido atacada¿todo esta bien¿No estas herida ni nada?

Yuffie: hey! Tranqui hombre, aquí me ves sana y salva!

Génesis: Uf, gracias al cielo...

Yuffie: Pero gracias por preocuparte por mi //

Vincent tomó sus muletas sin decir ni una palabra y se movilizó hasta la salida trasera del bar

Shelke: A donde vas?

Vincent: Voy a tomar aire al patio, necesito pensar un poco...

El resto de los presentes no se atrevieron a preguntar nada más, pero sin duda alguna que los sucesos de hoy daban pie a más de un motivo para dejar pensativo al pistolero...y además la visita del supuesto "Ex Soldado" no había sido muy oportuna que digamos...

------------------------------------------------------

Ya había caído la noche, pero las horas transcurridas no habían sido suficientes como para que Vincent organizara sus ideas. Se sentía confundido, indefenso, culpable...aunque no fuera justificable esta última sensación; sin embargo en su subconsciente él mantenía esa idea patente, presentía que todo esto en parte era culpa suya...quizás por que las causantes de aquellas masacres habían sido las bestias con las que había convivido un poco más de 30 años. No pudo evitar que la advertencia efectuada por Caos en su sueño resonara en su mente de repente _"Más vale que cuides tus espaldas"_

Vincent: Será posible que eso haya sido algo más que un simple sueño?

Génesis: Hablando solo Vincent?

Vincent se giró sobre sí mismo encontrándose con el chico de cabellos cobrizos, él lo miraba con una sonrisa inquisitiva dibujada en sus labios; el pistolero refunfuñó dentro de sí... Reeve tenía razón, definitivamente hoy estaba "salado".

Vincent: Que quieres?

Génesis: No has visto a Yuffie?

Vincent: No

Génesis: Mmm, que extraño supuestamente había salido a buscarte

Vincent: Pues por aquí no ha pasado

Génesis: Vale, vale, me hubiera gustado despedirme personalmente de ella, pero debo marcharme ya, si la ves dale un "hasta luego" de mi parte

Génesis se disponía a retirarse pero el pistolero lo interceptó con una voz más grave y desafiante de lo común

Vincent: Génesis

Génesis: Sí?

Respondió sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo, se limitó simplemente a ladear la cabeza

Vincent: Usted formó parte de Soldado, no es así?

Génesis suspiró divertido girándose esta vez completamente.

Génesis: De donde sacas eso?

Vincent: Responda sí o no

El ojiazul observó su mirada roja impregnada de reto y él le devolvió una similar, seguidamente volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con malicia

Génesis: Si, estuve algunos años trabajando en Soldado, porqué?

Vincent: Porqué nos lo ocultó?

Génesis se encogió de hombros divertido

Génesis: Nunca preguntaron XD

Vincent mantuvo su compostura prepotente aunque por dentro le provocara arrojar aquellas muletas y estampar un puñetazo en el rostro de ese imbésil.

Génesis: Si eso es todo me retiro

Vincent: Aún no termino

Génesis:...ja, esto es un interrogatorio o algo así?

Vincent: Cuales son sus intenciones con Yuffie?

El muchacho se rió lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Vincent lo captara y con sus ojos zafiro prácticamente le respondió a su pregunta. Génesis se acercó más a él desafiándolo, a cada paso que daba Vincent sentía aún más asco y desconfianza.

Génesis: Supongo que las mismas intenciones que tienes tu

Esta vez no pudo evitar mostrar una expresión de enojo, rechinó sus dientes con fuerza y hasta se atrevió a gruñir ligeramente. Génesis parecía disfrutar de su reacción

Génesis: Me gusta Yuffie y eso lo sabes bien, y haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que sea mía, claro en el buen sentido de la expresión

Vincent: No hables de ella como si fuese un trofeo que ganar!

Génesis: Es un trofeo de mujer, y tu lo sabes muy bien. Al igual que a ti, ella también me enloquece.

Al pistolero le pareció estar hablando con el propio Caos en vez de con Génesis, no sabía que responder, Él? Enloquecido por Yuffie?!

Génesis: Supongo que eso nos transforma en rivales, no Vincent?

Y sin decir nada más volvió a girarse logrando en esta ocasión retirarse de allí. Mientras más se alejaba las ganas que tenía Vincent de matarlo se incrementaban, pero de qué serviría?...Rivales?

Vincent: Esto significa la guerra Génesis!

------------------------------------------------------

_**Fin del Capítulo 13**_

------------------------------------------------------

**Uf! ****Confuso todo esto eh? Lo digo porqué incluso yo me confundía un poco al escribir no sabía como ordenar las cosas, pero lo que más disfruté fue la investigación que llevaban a cabo Reeve y Vincent, y las escenas finales con Génesis; esto se pone caliente! Podrá Génesis quedarse con el corazón de Yuffie? O por el contrario Vincent logrará evitarlo? Tendrá que ver el ojiazul con el misterioso Proyecto "G"? Y qué ha provocado que la Bestia Galiana, La Máscara Infernal y el Gigante de la Muerte volvieran al ataque? Pues para descubrirlo espera hasta que publique el próximo capi XD!!! Arigatto!**

**Buggi** Para los que no se acuerden es ese tipo de transporte que utilizaron Cloud y compañía en Ff7 luego de que ganaron las carreras de Chocobos en la prisión del desierto, aunque no recuerdo si se escribe así XD

**PS:** En el capi anterior dije que si querían ver a Génesis se fueran a la sección _vestuarios_….este fic lo estoy publicando también en otra web en donde hay imágenes y en una sección llamada así hay un dibujo de Génesis, al colgar el capi aquí se me ha escapado borrar esa pequeña parte en mis comentarios, aquí no hay sección vestuarios así que no la busquen xD y disculpen las molestias! .

_**Atte: Blankfans**_


	14. De vez en mes

Capítulo 14: De vez en mes

_**Capítulo 14: De vez en mes**_

Hoy era día 16...y como todos los días 16 de cada mes Yuffie se revolcaba sobre su cama desde tempranas horas, aún con su pijama puesta, gemía, chillaba mientras con sus delgados brazos rodeaba su adolorido vientre; los espasmos provocaban que se estremeciera adoptando una posición fetal bastante encogida, como si buscara darse consuelo a sí misma. Estos dolores habían ocurrido con mayor intensidad los últimos tres meses a partir de todos los días 16 y duraban aproximadamente 5 días...a veces un poco más. La semilla femenina refugiada en su vientre expiraba y su cadáver salía al exterior de la manera menos agradable, dejando a su paso un riachuelo de sangre y dolor.

Decidió levantarse y tomar una pastilla para los dolores menstruales, pero al abandonar su cama se encontró con una inmensa mancha rojiza en las sábanas, cual lienzo fuera. Ella chilló con rabia a la vez que halaba las mantas y las enrollaba en un bulto, intentando así ocultar las figuras artísticas creadas por su vientre. Con pasos pesados se dirigió al depósito del bar, allí estaba la lavadora, arrojó con desgano las sábanas en el interior de la misma, agregó jabón y suavizante y la puso en marcha...al escuchar _"Chuuuuuu"_ supo que el proceso había comenzado y en más o menos un par de horas debería sacarlas y guindarlas, solo rogaba a Dios que las manchas desaparecieran de esa forma, sin la necesidad de estrujarlas ni aplicar algún producto irritante.

Bajó al bar lleno de clientes sin importarle las fachas en las que estaba, Tifa la miró inquisitiva y algo confusa mientras una ligera gota se formaba sobre su cabeza

Tifa: Yuffie?

Yuffie: Hola...

Dijo más por inercia que por querencia, se acercó a la nevera sin prestarle atención a las miradas burlonas y extrañadas de los clientes, ni la de Shelke, ni la de Vincent, que se encontraba recostado sobre uno de los asientos del la tienda. Tomó la jarra de agua y un vaso de la estantería depositando el vital líquido en su interior. Cerró la nevera y nuevamente subió a su cuarto para buscar en sus cajones el ansiado analgésico.

Vincent: Y ahora qué le pasa?

Tifa: U ni idea...

Tifa no pudo terminar de hablar, se llevó directamente una mano a la boca emitiendo un sonido propio de las nauseas, su piel se fue palideciendo y comenzó a sudar frío

Tifa: No otra vez...

Y salió disparada al baño. Vomitó, vomitó y vomitó una y otra vez hasta que su estómago estuvo satisfecho, bajó la tapa del inodoro y presionó la palanca mientras, arrodillada, agachaba su cabeza intentando recuperarse

Tifa: Qué me está pasando? Ya esto no es normal...creo que Cloud tiene razón debería ir a un médico...

Marlene: Tifis, estas bien?

Tifa: Si Marlene, tranquila

Marlene: Segura?

Tifa: Si...ahora bajo

Marlene: Vale...

La pequeña bajó al bar y se sentó junto a Vincent, hoy era Sábado, por ello podía disfrutar de un rato con su amigo sin que las tareas estorbaran.

Vincent: Que le ocurrió a Tifa?

Marlene: Creo que ha vomitado de nuevo

Shelke: Eso ya me preocupa¿saben?

Vincent: Si, esta claro que no es una simple indigestión...

Pocos minutos luego Tifa bajó, Shelke ya había despachado a la mayoría de los clientes así que el bar ahora estaba más vacío.

Vincent: Tifa, debería ir a un médico

Tifa: Si, lo sé...vale, haré una cita en el consultorio de la esquina...pero...por favor no le mencionen nada de esto a Cloud, no quiero que se preocupe

Shelke: Lo haremos con la condición de que te hagas ver lo más pronto posible con un especialista

Tifa: Vale, ya dije que lo haría...Shelke ¿puedes encargarte de esto por un rato? quisiera recostarme un rato, estoy algo mareada...

Shelke: Tranquila, no hay problema, quieres que te haga un té o algo?

Tifa: Sería bueno, a ver si me tomo una pastilla...

Shelke: Vale, acuéstate mientras te lo preparo

La luchadora asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a su recámara para pasar el malestar.

Al rato Shelke comenzó a preparar el té y atendía a uno que otro cliente que se pasaba por allí. Marlene leía un libro junto con Vincent, no parecía entender mucho lo que decía el texto, no obstante se veía bastante atenta a lo que le explicaba el pistolero. La puerta trasera del bar se abrió y por ella entró Reeve con su típica cara de despreocupado

Reeve: Buenos días gente mía!! Como están???

Shelke: ¬¬ como lograste abrir la puerta si no tienes llave?

Reeve: XD un día sin que Cloud se diera cuenta tomé su llave "prestada" e hice una copia, sabía que me serviría algún día

Vincent: Y no pudiste usar la puerta principal?

Reeve: Ya estaba aburrido de entrar siempre por el mismo lado, así que quise variar un poco

Shelke y Vincent: --U

Marlene: Y que te trae por aquí Reevesan?

Reeve: Bueno pasaba a saludarlos...y de paso quería hablar contigo Vincent

Vincent volvió su vista hacia Reeve y este asintió con la cabeza mostrando la laptop que traía bajo su brazo

Vincent: Comprendo, vamos al patio?

Reeve: Vale

Vincent apartó a Marlene, esta le pasó sus muletas y seguidamente los dos muchachos salieron hacia el patio trasero sin decir nada más

Shelke: Qué se traerán estos dos...

Marlene: Cierto...estaban muy serios

Shelke: Espero que no estén haciendo tonterías...

Marlene: Quieres que te ayude a fregar Shelky?

Shelke: Como quieras

En el patio Vincent y Reeve se sentaron en un pequeño banco pegado a un muro con hiedras, Reeve abrió su laptop, la encendió y comenzó a buscar varios archivos y documentos

Vincent: Encontró algo de utilidad sobre Génesis?

Reeve: Veo que seguimos conectados por telepatía , si, revisé todos los archivos que pude. Resumiendo todo el supuesto espécimen "0" era un niño muy pequeño que fue utilizado como conejillo de indias para aplicar terapias de Mako y Jénova, el chiquillo evolucionó perfectamente viviendo su infancia normalmente, aunque su espíritu agresivo y fuerza eran muy notorias. El chico se entrenó desde muy joven como Soldado y gracias a las capacidades aportadas por Jénova rápidamente ascendió a Primera Clase. Todo iba muy bien, hasta que por alguna razón se reveló contra Shinra y al poco tiempo desertó del ejército sin que se supiera más nada de él

Vincent: ...

Reeve: Tienes algo que opinar?

Vincent: Hace un par de días hablé con Génesis y me reveló que si formó parte de Soldado

Reeve: Entonces... todo parece indicar que Génesis es ese niño con el que experimentaron

Vincent: Es lo más seguro...pero porqué se fue del ejército? Porqué estuvo desaparecido tanto tiempo?

Reeve: Mi telepatía no llega a tanto amigo...

Vincent: Tiene que haber algo más...alguna otra pista o archivo

Reeve:...en realidad...

Vincent¿?

Reeve: La información de los archivos está incompleta, parece ser que alguna persona hackeó el sistema y borró varios documentos

Vincent: Qué te hace pensar eso?

Reeve: Entre el documento 9, 10 y 11 parecen faltar palabras y hasta frases completas, por ello los últimos archivos no tienen mucha coherencia entre sí

Vincent: Y donde podrían estar?

Reeve: Ni idea...pero te aseguro que en sistema central de Shinra no están

Vincent apoyó sus codos sobre sus piernas a la vez que encorvaba su cuerpo hacia delante intentando pensar y analizar todo lo escuchado; Reeve suspiró y presionó un pequeño botón provocando así que un CD con información diversa saliera de la laptop. Vincent observó esta acción por un instante mientras Reeve sacaba el respectivo estuche dispuesto a guardar el disco compacto, el pistolero abrió los ojos poco a poco a la vez que la mano de Reeve parecía ir en cámara lenta mientras empacaba el CD

Vincent: Proyecto...G...!!

Vincent: Ahora lo recuerdo!!!!

Reeve dio un ligero brinco ante la inadvertida reacción de su compañero

Reeve: Que??!

Vincent: Proyecto G, sabía que había visto ese nombre en otra parte!

Reeve: Ah?

Vincent: En el complejo central de Shinra...allí encontré tirados varios discos compactos que tenían escrito "Tarjetas G", nunca me molesté en saber que decían pero las guardé por precaución

Reeve: Tarjetas...G?

Vincent: Puede que tengan alguna relación con estos archivos, tengo 3 en total

Reeve: Y los encontraste en el complejo central se Shinra?...mmm, tendría sentido, muchos archivos se perdieron luego de la caída de Meteorito...y donde los tienes?

Vincent: Están en mi apartamento

Reeve: Vale! Iremos a tu casa para buscar los discos, yo los escanearé y veré si tienen relación alguna con estos documentos

Vincent: Y de una vez podría llevarme hasta allá...Cloud no ha podido porqué tiene la moto averiada

Reeve: Trato hecho compañero! En marcha!!

Pero un fuerte rugido proveniente del estómago de Reeve interrumpió la triunfante escena

Vincent: ¬¬ll

Reeve: XD Creo que es hora de almorzar no es así? Me pregunto que habrá preparado Tifa para comer?

Vincent: --ll

Reeve se sentó en la barra para degustar una deliciosa sopa de fideos que Shelke preparó, Tifa ya había bajado y estaba recostada sobre uno de los asientos frente a las mesas; sostenía un trapo húmedo sobre su cabeza intentado controlar los mareos y las nauseas...minutos después la puerta se abrió y Cloud llegó

Cloud: Qué tal?

Reeve: Hola Cloud!!! Tienes hambre??? Ven que Shelke preparó unos fideos exquisitos!!

Cloud: A si? Y eso? Tifa no cocinó hoy?

La luchadora ocultó con rapidez el trapo blanco y se sentó como pudo aparentando completa normalidad

Tifa: Ella insistió en cocinar, así que no pude negarme

Cloud: Vale, me parece bien, sírveme un plato a mi también Shelke!

Shelke: En seguida!

Cloud: mm? Y Yuffie?

Marlene: Está en su cuarto, Vinniesan fue a ver que le pasa

Cloud: --ll con tal de que no acabe en pelea...

U...en la parte superior de la tienda Vincent se encontró con la puerta del cuarto abierta, pero Yuffie no estaba dentro. Su oído pudo percibir un sonido proveniente del depósito, se acercó a la puerta y giró la perilla con suavidad, al penetrar completamente se encontró con la ninja restregando y enjuagando unas sábanas con mucha fuerza, tanta que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia del muchacho

Vincent: Yuffie?

La chica pegó un brinco de sorpresa y se giró nerviosa hacía el pistolero

Yuffie: Que?

Vincent: Que haces?

Yuffie: Lavo ropa, acaso no es obvio??!

Vincent: Y porqué no la lleva a la lavadora?

Yuffie: Uishh! Ya lo hice pero la mancha no se qui...!!

Y se tapó la boca ella misma impidiéndose continuar su explicación, en el fondo le daba algo de vergüenza decirle que había manchado las mantas con su menstruación, aunque fuera la cosa más normal del mundo

Vincent: Mancha?...no me diga que mojó la cama

Yuffie: Ah???!!

Vincent rió malicioso

Vincent: No está algo grandecita para eso?

Yuffie: Yo no moje la cama idiota!!!

Vincent: Y entonces?

El estiró algo su cuello intentando ver lo que la chica escondía, ella lo ocultaba con aún más recelo mientras su rostro adoptaba un color rojo intenso

Yuffie: Ya deja de molestarme Vincent!!

Vincent: Qué pasa con usted hoy? Está más irritable de lo normal

Yuffie: Como que de lo normal???! Estás insinuando que siempre estoy amargada como una vieja chocha, o como mi padre???!!!

Vincent:...Yo no dije eso

Yuffie: Pero quisiste decirlo!!!

Vincent: venga, era broma, no es para tanto

Yuffie: AH! Y desde cuando el fabuloso Vincent Valentine tiene sentido del humor?? Ahórrate tus bromas estúpidas!

Y arrojó las sábanas sucias a otro pote lleno de agua para dejar remojar la mancha, seguidamente salió furica del lugar y se dirigió a su habitación casi empujando al pistolero. Se arrojó sobre su cama y volvió a adoptar la típica posición fetal, un nuevo espasmo proveniente de su vientre la hizo quejarse ligeramente

Vincent: mm? Se siente mal?

Yuffie: Estoy bien

Vincent: No va a almorzar algo? Ha estado aquí encerrada toda la mañana

Yuffie: Y eso a ti que te importa???! Acaso no puedes ver que quiero estar sola???! No tengo hambre!!!

Vincent arqueó una ceja y frunció el ceño con enojo, genial! Uno de los pocos días en que él mostraba cierta preocupación por ella de manera abierta y ella simplemente le gritaba sin alguna razón de peso y hasta lo insultaba, quien la entiende?

Vincent: Vale! Veo que no esta del mejor humor el día de hoy, no volveré a molestarla

Y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de si con fuerza. Ella apretó la almohada con su puño y luego la arrojó hacia el umbral de madera

Yuffie: Eso es!! Lárgate!

Y otro cólico menstrual la hizo chillar con rabia

Vincent bajó al bar con notable molestia, Reeve y los demás ya había acabado de almorzar

Reeve: Y esos gritos?

Vincent: Yo que sé! Yuffie está hoy de un pésimo humor

Shelke: Siempre es lo mismo --U

Cloud: Tifa, tu no vas a comer?

Tifa:...nah, no se me antojan los fideos

Pero su estómago comenzaba a reclamar por alimento, el simple olor de los fideos le repugnaba, aunque todos afirmaran que estaban deliciosos, pero a ella se le antojaba otra cosa

Tifa: Pero si me gustaría... no olvídalo

Cloud: Mm? Quieres comer otra cosa?

Tifa: Sí, pero es una tontería

Shelke: Qué es? Puedo preparártelo si quieres

Tifa: Tengo ganas de... carne con curry y champiñones!

Todos¿?

Marlene: No y que odiabas los champiñones y el curry?

Tifa: Si, lo sé, pero se me antoja eso

Shelke: No tenemos los ingredientes

Cloud: Tranqui, puedo ir a comprarlos si tanto los quieres

Tifa: Lo harías de veras?

Cloud: Claro, vuelvo enseguida

Y en un dos por tres encendió su moto y se dirigió al mercado

Tifa// que dulce es Cloud!

Reeve: ¬¬U y a esta que le picó?

Shelke: Ni idea...

Vincent: Tifa, Cloud no tenía la moto averiada?

Tifa: Vaya, cierto...debe ser que ya la llevó al mecánico

Vincent: ¬¬ Y cuando pensaba llevarme a mi casa el holgazán ese?

Al rato Yuffie bajó precipitadamente las escaleras y echó un vistazo asesino a toda la habitación

Reeve: U Y a ti que te pasa?

Yuffie: Nada que te importe!!!

Dijo mientras unos mini colmillos caricaturescos hacían aparición acompañando su bramido, Reeve se echó un poco hacía atrás intentado destapar sus oídos luego de semejante grito.

Yuffie: Tifa, no tienes alguna compresa caliente o algo?? Me voy a volver loca!!!

Tifa: Eh?...si, hay una bolsa para agua caliente en una de mis gavetas, puedes usarla si quieres

Yuffie: Gracias Leviatán!!!

Corrió hasta detrás de la barra apartando a Shelke de un empujón, tomó una olla y la llenó con agua del fregadero

Shelke: Hey! Ten más cuidado!

Yuffie: Cállate, no puedes ver que estoy en crisis??!

Se acercó a la hornilla, la encendió y colocó el agua para que se calentara

Yuffie: Bien! Mientras hierve voy a buscar la bolsa!

Y en segundos desapareció de la vista de todos XD

Tifa:S...me pregunto que tendrá

Shelke: --ll

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos Cloud se encontraba de regreso con dos bolsas de mercado repletas

Cloud: Volví! Aquí están todos los ingredientes para preparar carne al curry

Tifa: Ahh! Cloud eres un cielo!

Cloud: Vale, vale, me lo agradecerás más tarde, Shelke, manos a la obra

Shelke: Ok

Reeve: Yo también quiero probar!

Shelke: Pero si acabas de comer fideos ¬¬

Reeve: No tienes idea de todo lo que puede entrar en este estómago nena ;D

Shelke: --U

La pelinaranja comenzó a preparar el dichoso antojo de Tifa, la mayoría de los ingredientes eran instantáneos, así que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes que estuvieran listos. Minutos después alguien más llegó al bar

Shera: Buenas tardes

Marlene: Sherachan!! Cuanto tiempo!

Shera: Cierto

Reeve: Hey Shera, y ese milagro?

Shera: Es que alguien quería venir a saludarlos

La puerta se abrió completamente y por ella entró un triunfante Cid, no importaban las vendas, los raspones notorios ni el bastón que le servía de apoyo, él se veía tan radiante y feliz como siempre

Cid: Qué tal soquetes?

Todos: Cid!!!

Cloud: No deberías estar de reposo?

Cid: Bah! Odio estar sin hacer un coño, además ya me siento mucho mejor!

Tifa: Eso se nota

Reeve: Y ese bastón?

Shera: Aún quedan secuelas de las descargas en su cuerpo, necesitará usar ese bastón por unas semanas hasta que sea capaz de caminar sin tambalearse

Cid: Venga Shera, que tampoco estoy tan mal!

Shera: Eso fue lo que dijo el doctor, mejor que le hagas caso

Cid: Si, vale, si no lo hago no me dejaras vivir en paz de todas formas...

Shera: Solo me preocupo por ti

Reeve: Awww...que pareja tan tierna no creen? XD

Cloud: Si! Digna de una peli!

Cid: Ya dejen sus tonterías!

Cloud y Reeve: XDDDDDD

Vincent: Deberían sentarse

Shera asintió con la cabeza y seguidamente ayudó a su marido para que terminara de entrar, se sentaron cerca de los demás y Cid casi arroja el bastón sobre el suelo. Al rato Tifa les sirvió algo de té y comenzaron a hablar sobre la rápida recuperación del piloto y lo evolucionado que se veía el embarazo de Shera

Reeve: Y para cuando es que tenemos crío nuevo?

Shera: Los doctores dicen que en un par de semanas este bebecito saldrá, aunque estoy algo nerviosa...

Cid: No tienes porqué mujer, todo va a salir bien, ya verás

Cloud: Es normal que te sientas así, después de todo eres primeriza

Marlene: Y como lo llamaran?

Shera: Ay, aún no lo sé, tengo toda una lista de nombres pensados por si es niña o niño

Cid: Esta mujer quiere matar a nuestro hijo antes de que nazca, hay unos nombres más feos que tiene en mente

Shera: Pues en ves de quejarte deberías aportar ideas!

Cid: Ven como se pone de ruda? Últimamente no paras quieta

Shera: Porque tu me provocas ¬¬

Cid: Y ahora es culpa mía tu revuelo hormonal??

Tifa: Venga, no deberían de pelear

Shera: Eso díselo a él

Cid: Coño, pero que mierda!

Vincent: Ejem...deberíamos cambiar de tema

Shera: Cierto...qué es ese olor?

Shelke: Estoy cocinando champiñones

Shera: Champiñones???!! Oh!!! Hace tiempo que tengo antojo de champiñones!!! Me podrías dar algunos?

Shelke: Eh...claro

Cid: (Susurrando a Vincent) Esto es horrible, tienes que ver todo lo que me ha hecho comprar por culpa de sus antojos, hace semanas vomitaba solo al escuchar la palabra champiñón, y ahora mírala!

Vincent: Y eso no es normal en la embarazadas?

Cid: Como puede ser eso normal tío???!!!

Shera: Que murmullan ahí?

Cid: Nada ¬¬

Shelke: Ya está listo

La niña sirvió tres platos, dos con carne al curry y champiñones, para Reeve y Tifa respectivamente; y uno solo con champiñones para Shera.

Shera: MMM!!! Están deliciosos!!!

Reeve: Muy buenos!! No sabía que fueras tan buena cocinera Shelke!

Tifa: Les gusta?...a mi me parece que le falta algo...

Shelke: mm? Y qué es?

Tifa: No sé...quizás algo más de curry?

Shelke: Ok, pásamelo y le pongo más

Dicho y hecho. Tifa probó el nuevo plato y saboreó por unos instantes ante la mirada atenta de Shelke

Tifa: Demasiado curry...

Shelke: Eh? Pero si tu...

Tifa: Puedes quitarle un poco?

Shelke:...bien

Y así hizo. Tifa probó de nuevo

Tifa: mmm...tal vez con algo más de champiñones

Shelke: ¬¬

Dicho y hecho XD

Tifa: Menos champiñones

Shelke: --ll

Dicho y hecho...

Tifa: No, no está bien

Shelke: Y entonces que es lo que quieres??!

Tifa: mmm...y si le agregamos algo de...sardinas!

Todos menos Shera¿????????? SARDINAS???????

Marlene: Wak!

Shera: mmmmm!!!! Buena combinación Tifa!

Cloud: E---- estas segura?

Tifa: Pues claro!! Esa diversidad de sabores debe ser deliciosa

Shelke y Vincent: xxll

Reeve y Cid: ll

Cloud: Eh...bueno...creo que tenemos sardinas en la alacena, no?

Shelke: si...ya voy por ellas

Tifa: Espera!

Shelke: Y ahora qué?

Tifa: No me refería a esas sardinas, sino las nuevas refrigeradas que traen desde Mideel, me han dicho que son exquisitas!

Shera: Si!! A mi también me lo han dicho!

Cloud: AH??? Pero esas son dificilísimas de conseguir!

Tifa: aww...bueno...entonces tendré que aguantarme

La luchadora puso la cara más patética que tenía, podría manipular hasta a Sephiroth si quisiera poniendo esa expresión. Cloud suspiró derrotado

Cloud: Vale, veré si puedo conseguirlas...

Tifa: En serio???! AY CLOUD!!! TE ADORO!!!

Y se le lanzó encima abrazándolo por el cuello, si no estuvieran rodeados de tanta gente probablemente se habría atrevido a agradecerle con un beso

Cloud: Vamos, no es para tanto, veré que puedo hacer

Apartó a la chica con delicadeza, revisó su billetera para asegurar que llevaba dinero y seguidamente se fue. A Tifa y a Shera le brillaban los ojos con ilusión

Vincent: De donde sacaron esos gustos?

Cid: Y yo que sé ¬¬

Un nuevo zapateo proveniente de las escaleras se hizo escuchar

Yuffie: TIIIIIFAAAAAA!!! No encuentro la condenada bolsa!!!! Donde la escondiste???!!!

Tifa: Eh? No está en el cuarto?...qué raro

Yuffie: DARGGG! Que importa tomaré una bolsa normal y...

La quijada de Yuffie se deslizó hasta el suelo al fijar la vista en la olla que había dejado hirviendo...el agua se había evaporado casi en su totalidad

Yuffie: NOOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Shelke: Upss...

Yuffie: Maldita sea!!! No pudiste apagar el agua cuando hirvió????!!

Shelke: No me di cuenta XD

Yuffie: Tenías que ser tu!!!!

Shelke: Quieres pelea??

Yuffie: Te mataré!!!!!!!!

Pero antes de que la ninja pudiera estrangular a Shelke su obstinado vientre volvió a contraerse, ella lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras se encogía sobre si misma quejándose de dolor

Tifa: Yuffie, estas bien?

Yuffie: Uhgg...

Cid: Vas a vomitar de nuevo?

Yuffie¿?...CID! No te había visto! No y que estabas de reposo??! Como te sientes?

Cid se sorprendió un poco ante la preocupación de Yuffie he hizo girar sus ojos con antipatía

Cid: Venga niñata, hace falta más que eso para matarme

Yuffie: Uf...que alivio, que susto me diste el otro día

Cid se sonrojó un poco, no se esperaba ese tipo de actitud en la ninja

Shera: Yuffie gracias por preocuparte por Cid, si no hubiera sido por ti y por Vincent...

Yuffie: Ehhh! O//O...no...no estaba preocupada es que...bueno! Él va a ser padre y me daba coraje pensar que ese bebé iba a quedar huérfano...y pues, yo... eh

Cid: No aclares que oscurece, mocosa

Yuffie: Hey!

Shera: Jajajaja

Marlene: No les hagas caso Sherachan, esa es la manera como ellos se dicen que se quieren mucho

Yuffie y Cid: O//O!!!!!!!!!! SILENCIO!!!!

Shera: Jajajajaja XD

La puerta se abrió entonces, haciendo su llegada el pequeño Denzel

Denzel: Hola! Y este montón de gente?

Reeve: Hey! Es tan raro que nos pasemos a saludar un rato? XD

Denzel: Jajaja, de su parte no señor Reeve, usted se la pasa metido aquí

Reeve: ¬¬ll...sinceridad infantil...

Tifa: Y como te fue en el curso?

Denzel: Bien...aunque es bastante aburrido

Tifa: Recuerda que es por tu bien, tienes que mejorar tus calificaciones

Denzel: -- si, ya sé...hey, Marlene! Tengo algo que contarte, subamos!

Marlene: Heeey!!!

Y prácticamente arrastró a la pequeña hasta su respectivo cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Marlene: Qué es?

Denzel: Bueno...es que...me pasó algo...y si no se lo cuento a alguien voy a explotar

Marlene: Dime pues, soy toda oídos

Denzel: Bueno...

Las mejillas del pequeño se coloraron al instante, Marlene lo notó y puso una cara de extrañeza

Denzel: Es qué...

Marlene: Te metiste en problemas?

Denzel: No

Marlene: Suspendiste el examen?

Denzel: No

Marlene: Y entonces?

Denzel: Pues...en el curso...hay un chica muy linda...

Marlene: Aja...y?

Denzel: Muy linda de veras...

Marlene: y?

Denzel: No entiendes??

Marlene: No

Denzel: Pues...se llama Heder...y ella es muy buena conmigo...y...pues...creo que me gusta

Marlene: Ah??

Denzel: Y creo que ella también gusta de mi...

Marlene: Pero...que dices...

Denzel: Bueno...que pienso pedirle que sea mi novia...pero, no sé muy bien que hacer ni como hablarle...y quería que me dieras un consejo...

Marlene cerró sus ojos con fuerza y apretó su puño mientras rechinaba los dientes, se pudo notar como una pequeña vena surcaba su frente

Marlene: Consejo eh?

Denzel¿?

Marlene: Quieres que te diga algo??? Eres un tonto!! Si! Eso es lo que eres!

Denzel: Ah?

Marlene: Todos los hombres son iguales!!! Uno se hace ilusiones con ellos y cuando conocen a alguien más bonita...ARGGG!!!

Denzel: Hey! Que te pasa? No te estoy entendiendo

Marlene: Hasta bruto resultaste ser!! ÑARGG!

Lo empujó para abrirse camino y salió corriendo hacia el patio no prestando atención a las preguntas realizadas por los adultos. Denzel se rascó la cabeza confundido y bajó al poco rato

Vincent: Qué le hiciste?

Denzel: Y yo que sé... --

Todos habían salido a consolar a la dolida Marlene, los únicos que quedaron en el bar fueron Shelke y Reeve. Él se tomaba una cerveza, y ella terminaba de colocar unos platos en la alacena

Reeve: Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, eh Shelke?

Dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida, Shelke se giró y una pequeña sonrisa, apenas perceptible, adornó sus labios

Shelke: Cierto, que has hecho?

Reeve: Mmm, nada interesante, y tu?

Shelke: Tampoco

Reeve: Que aburrido...

Momento de silencio...

Shelke: Qué le habrá pasado a Marlene?

Reeve: Ni idea... y como van las cosas con Vincent?

Shelke: ah?...a-a...a qué te refieres?

Reeve: Lo de su pierna, claro, él siempre dice que esta bien pero como tu eres la que lo atiende tal vez me puedas dar más detalles

Shelke: Él no te ha mentido, mejora rápidamente

Reeve: Me alegro entonces...

Otro momento de silencio y otro sorbo de cerveza XD

Shelke: Y...de qué hablaban?

Reeve: Quienes?

Shelke: Tu y Vincent...qué hablaban en el patio?

Reeve: A pues nada en especial, solo continuábamos investigando sobre Génesis...!!

Shelke: Investigando sobre Génesis?

Reeve: DAHHH!! Yo y mi bocota!! Acaso no la puedes mantener cerrada Reeve??!

Shelke: Era un secreto o algo así?

Reeve: Pues...si, más o menos...es qué ni a Vincent ni a mi nos termina de cuadrar ese tipo, así que él tomó la iniciativa y me pidió que investigara

Shelke: Y que interés puede tener Vincent en Génesis?...Eso no es normal en él

Reeve: Bueno, parece que Yuffie es muy cercana a Génesis, eso le molesta un poco y...!!

Shelke: Como????!!

Reeve: DAHH!! Te dije que mantuvieras el pico cerrado Tuesti!!!!

Shelke: ARGGG!! Yuffie esto, Yuffie aquello, Yuffie, Yuffie, Yuffie!! Últimamente solo se habla de Yuffie! Estoy harta!!!

Reeve: Vamos, no te enojes...

Shelke: Qué le importa a Vincent si Génesis y Yuffie están juntos, eh??? No entiendo!

Reeve: Es obvio! Esta celoso...!!

Y se acalló a si mismo colocando una mano sobre su boca. Shelke apretó su mandíbula y con rabia arrojó el trapo que tenía en mano sobre la mesa; con pasos pesados también salió del bar, pero esta vez por la puerta principal. Reeve golpeó su cabeza contra la barra repetidas veces

Reeve: Maldición, que bocatas soy!

Cloud¿? Y qué le pasó a Shelke?

Reeve: No preguntes...

Cloud: OO...eh...y ahora quien va a cocinar?

La puerta trasera se abrió de un golpe y Tifa entró corriendo junto a Shera

Tifa: Huele a sardinas!!!

Cloud: Maldición, como las oliste si están empacadas?

Tifa: Y eso que importa! Te tardaste!

Cloud: ¬¬ Tuve que recorrer media ciudad para conseguirlas

Shera: Es lo de menos, sírvelas Tifa!

Tifa: En seguida!!!

Tifa le arrebató salvajemente la bolsa a Cloud y quitó el sello del empaque, el olor a pescado impregnó el lugar provocando nauseas en los presentes, incluyendo a Vincent, Yuffie y Cid que venían entrando

Cid: Joder!!! Van a comer esa mierda!!!???

Tifa: No llames mierda a la comida!

Shera: Buen provecho!!

Sincrónicamente cortaron un trozo de sardina y la impregnaron de la salsa curry, la introdujeron en su boca con ilusión y permanecieron estáticas sonriendo

Cid: ¬¬ll

Yuffie: ..ll

Vincent: ...

Reeve: OoU

Cloud: Ehhh...

Shera y Tifa:...mmmmmmmmmmmmm WAKKKK!!!

Y escupieron a un lado el trozo recién probado, los demás se alejaron asqueados mientras las chicas tosían intentado incorporarse

Tifa: (Jadeando)...acabo... de... recordar... que odio... las sardinas...

Shera: (Jadeando) Yo...igual...

Cloud: QUÉEEEEE???????????!!!!!!!!!!!

Y aparece una escena de un chibi Cloud cayendo en el vacío mientras gritaba con desesperación. El resto cayó patas arriba, cual anime XD

Cloud: Y ENTONCES PORQUE CARAJO ME HICIERON RECORRER EDGE DE PUNTA A PUNTA BUSCANDO ESOS JODIDOS PESCADOS!!!?????

Shera: No me grites!! Mira que estoy embarazada!

Tifa: Que íbamos a saber nosotras que sabían tan mal

Cid: Con el olor que tienen ¬¬

Cloud: ARGGGG!!!!

Cloud chillaba mientras revolvía su cabello con ambas manos, incrédulo

Tifa: Hey Cloud! Sabes que se me antoja ahora? Un helado de coco, de esos que venden en Costa del Sol

Cloud: Ah Noo!!! No voy a ir hasta Costa de Sol!!! Me niego!!

Tifa: TT Que malo eres!!

Cloud: Desde cuando estas tan sensible?

Tifa: Que cruel!! Eres un pésimo novio, sabias??!

Cloud se echó hacia atrás desconcertado y con la cara completamente roja, una pequeña gota se deslizó por su cabeza

Yuffie: Novio?

Reeve: Jajajaja, y eso desde cuando eh?

Cloud: Ehhh...pues...yo ah...

Tifa se apoyó sobre la mesa al sentir nuevamente que su estomago quería vaciar su contenido, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el baño y al rato los sonidos nauseabundos se escucharon en todo el bar.

Cloud: Aún sigue con las nauseas?

Vincent: Ella nos pidió que no te informáramos

Cloud: Y eso porqué??

Tifa: Porqué no quería que te preocuparas...

Cloud: Tifa, por Dios, deja de tomarte esto tan a la ligera

Tifa: Si, ya he hecho una cita en el consultorio

Cloud: Yo te llevo

Tifa: No es necesa...

Cloud: No quiero excusas, yo te llevo

Tifa:...Vale

Cid: Mmmm...parece que eso de que son novios es cierto...

Reeve: Jajaja, eso era de esperarse

Cloud: Han dicho algo??

Cid y Reeve: No XD

Cuando todo se calmó un poco Cid, Shera, Cloud y Tifa salieron un rato al patio para seguir hablando con Marlene. Reeve y Vincent hablaban de quién sabe qué en una de las mesas del bar, y allá, en una esquina la adolorida ninja se aferraba a su vientre, mareada de tanto dolor.

Yuffie: Joder! Quién me manda a ser mujer? Quién?? Porqué Leviatán, porqué???

Vincent: Yuffie...

Yuffie: a...que?

Vincent: Estas muy pálida, deberías acostarte

Yuffie: Eso no me ayudará, te lo aseguro

Reeve: pero que tienes?

Yuffie: Cosas de mujeres si??! AY! Qué pesados!...Yaiiii!!...esa maldita pastilla no funciona!

Otra persona llega al bar XD

Génesis: Buenas

Vincent: ¬¬

Reeve: U Eje...buenas

Génesis: Eh? Yuffie?

Yuffie: Vienes en mal momento...

Génesis: Te sientes mal?

Yuffie: Se me nota??

Génesis: Quieres que te lleve al médico o algo así?

Yuffie: No, gracias...

Génesis: Segura?

Yuffie: Si, Génesis, estoy segura!!!...argg!!

Génesis arqueó una ceja inquisitivo, era la primera vez que Yuffie lo trataba con antipatía

Vincent: No la escuchó?

Génesis: Mm?

Vincent: No es el mejor momento, vuelva otro día

Génesis: Ja! Y tu quién te crees para hablar por Yuffie, eh?

Vincent dio una palmada a la mesa y se levantó desafiante, entre ellos casi pudo observarse la formación de un rayo de ira

Vincent: Porqué tiene que ser tan pesado?

Génesis: Acabas de robarme las palabras

Reeve: Hey muchachos, calmémonos quieren?, actuemos como gente civilizada

Vincent y Génesis: Tu no te metas!!!

Reeve: .. ...

Génesis: Te crees muy listo no?, pero lo cierto es que esta casa ni siquiera es tuya!

Vincent: Cierto, pero tengo más autoridad aquí que usted, y le estoy exigiendo que se vaya!

Yuffie: Ya cállense!!!

Vincent y Génesis: Él empezó!!

Yuffie: BaH! Parecen unos niños malcriados, yo me voy de aquí!

Y entre queja y queja se fue a su habitación apoyándose de las paredes. Vincent y Génesis permanecieron mirando el umbral de las escaleras y seguidamente volvieron a encararse con rabia; así estuvieron un rato mientras Reeve se sentía como un cero a la izquierda

Génesis: Vale, me marcho, pero no porqué tu me lo digas

Vincent: Me da igual, vete

Frunció el ceño derrotado y al retirarse le dio un leve empujón al pistolero provocando que casi se cayera sobre sus muletas

Reeve: ...que tío...

Vincent: Lo detesto

Reeve: Yuffie se debe de sentir bastante mal como para haberlo tratado así

Vincent: Que insinúa??!

Reeve: Yo?? Nada XD

Shelke: Acabo de ver salir a Génesis

Vincent: Si, menos mal

Shelke: Te enoja que este con Yuffie no?

Vincent: Ah?

Shelke: Deja de negarlo ya! Admite que sientes algo por esa tonta!

Vincent: Qué te ocurre?

Shelke: Ya déjate de rodeos!!! Dímelo en mi cara!

A los reclamos de Shelke se unieron otros más de los muchachos que ahora venían del patio

Marlene: Venga Cloudie!!! Cómprame un helado!

Cloud: me quedé sin pasta luego de comprar las sardinas, ya te lo dije

Tifa: Ves que tacaño eres???

Cloud: Qué le pasa hoy al mundo???!!

Shera: No! Qué le pasa hoy a los hombres!!?

Cid: La pregunta debería ser, qué le pasa hoy a las mujeres??!

Shelke: Pues que estamos hartas de los hombres! Es eso!

Reeve: Jo! Pero si no hemos hecho nada!

Tifa: Porqué siempre tienen que ser así? Tan insensibles e incomprensivos

Cid: Es qué como carajo pretenden que las entendamos con esas locas actitudes que tienen???

Shera: Así que piensas que somos raras eh???

Cid: Dios!!! Sálvame!!!! Necesito un porro!

Shera: Eso no! Dije que no más cigarros!

Cid: Voy a morir!!!! ÑAG!!!!

Vincent: Es que en este bar no puede haber un solo día de paz??! Cloud cuando me lleva a mi casa?

Cloud: Por si no lo has notado estoy algo ocupado!

Marlene: Cloud!!! Mi helado!!!! Buahhhh!!!

Tifa: Ves??? Ya la hiciste llorar!

Cloud: YOOO???! Solo porqué no tengo pasta??!

Shera: Excusas y más excusas!

Shelke: Eso, eso!!

Reeve: YaAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

Momento de silencio...

Reeve: Uf! Gracias XD, ahora que tengo su atención, déjenme decirles que...

Pero fue inútil al rato todos estuvieron discutiendo con todos sin razones aparentes, hasta los mismos Vincent y Shelke gritaban sin base alguna

Reeve: --...maténme!! Por favor Autora!!! Mátame!!! Prefiero eso a seguir sufriendo en este capítulo sin sentido!! Pleaseeee!!!

Ejem...¬¬ aún no Reeve, queda mucha historia por delante...

Reeve: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok...más tarde ese día las mujeres desaparecieron del bar, y los hombres se habían quedado en la barra tomando un buen rato y discutiendo sobre sus desgracias masculinas y lo extraño que había resultado este día (No tengo idea de cómo pararon la pelea, así que no pregunten XD)

Cloud: Este día ha sido de locos...

Vincent: Y que lo digas

Reeve: Porqué las mujeres son tan complicadas?

Cid: No lo sé, pero si me preguntas, hoy como que estaban más complicadas que de costumbre...

Dijo mientras encendía un cigarro con desgano

Reeve: No y qué tienes prohibido fumar?

Cid: Bah! Me vale, si ellas están más locas hoy no tengo razón lógica para hacerles caso

Cloud: Te apoyo compañero!

Reeve: Salud!

E hicieron tintinear sus botellas de cerveza (A excepción de Vincent que solo bebía un ponche) en un brindis de despecho. Luego se dispusieron a tomar un lago sorbo (Repito, a excepción de Vincent XD)

Vincent: No me explico que les ocurría hoy, por todo se enojaban

Reeve: Cierto, que habrá pasado?

Cait Sith: Yo puedo explicárselos, compadres!!!

Todos rebotaron de sorpresa al aparecer el pequeño minino repentinamente sobre el mostrador

Cid: Y tú de donde saliste??!

Cait Sith: Un buen profesional nunca revela sus secretos!

Dijo mientras uno de sus colmillos brillaba galantemente

Todos: --U

Cait Sith: Con todos mis conocimientos en astrología les explicaré lo que está pasando con las mujeres el día de hoy, de manera clara y tonta para que sus inútiles cerebros puedan comprender. Y como hoy me siento benévolo se los diré GRATIS!!!

Todos: ¬¬ll

Cait sacó de quien sabe donde una especie de pancarta suspendida de quien sabe qué, había en el papel dibujadas una serie de constelaciones y planetas junto con algunas formulas sin sentido; el gatito sacó una vara para señalar mientras explicaba

Cait Sith: Como pueden ver, aquí tenemos al planeta Venus, regente de las féminas que está teniendo transición por el signo Géminis, lo que implica inestabilidad y cambios de humor repentinos, además tenemos a Marte sobre la constelación de Virgo, lo que provoca una actitud agresiva contra los integrantes del sexo mascul...

La charlita se vio interrumpida cuando Reeve estampó su puño sobre la cabeza del minino; los ojos de este tomaron forma de estrella y cayó desmayado al piso

Reeve: Ya déjate de tonterías!! Pensé que te había reparado el maldito Chip de arrogancia!!!

Cait Sith: (Con un enorme chichón) XD, ni con la mejor tecnología podrás manipularme Tuesti!! Soy independiente!!! Soy único!! Soy el puto amo!!!!

Vincent: ¬¬ Desconéctalo quieres?

Reeve: Vale

Y después de unos cuantos aruños y la posterior intervención de Cloud, finalmente Reeve pudo sacarle las baterías a Cait

Cid: Piénsalo dos veces antes de ponérselas de nuevo

Reeve: --...vaya, mi propia creación me malandrea, solo a mí y al pato Donald...

Cloud: En conclusión las mujeres son imposibles de entender, no importa la constelación que las rija

Vincent: Deberían venir con un manual de instrucciones...

Cid: Brindo por eso!!

Reeve: Venga!! Quién necesita a las mujeres!!!???

Momento de silencio mientras se escucha un grillo de fondo

Reeve:D

Todos: ¬¬ll

Reeve:D

Todos: --ll

Reeve:( ...Vale, vale, si las necesitamos...

Cloud: Complicadas y todo, pero las mujeres son lo más exquisito que hay sobre la faz de la tierra

Cid: Nadie lo pudo haber dicho mejor!!!

Tifa: Los estamos escuchando!!!

Los muchachos: Ahh??!!

El resto del personal femenino, a excepción de Yuffie aparecieron de la nada frente a la puerta trasera del bar

Shera: Pero que básicos son!! No pueden pensar en nosotras de otra forma!!??

Shelke: Desgraciados!!

Tifa: Todos fueron cortados por la misma tijera!!

Vincent: Un momento, creo que nos están mal interpretando...

Shelke: Y de qué otra manera quieres que lo interpretemos!!! Asquerosos!!

Shera: Puercos!!

Marlene: Bobos!!

Tifa: Adictos al sexo!!!

Todos: OO

Tifa: jajajaja, lo siento, tenía que desahogarme

Marlene: Tifa, qué es Sexo?

Shera: te lo explicaremos cuando seas mayor

Cid: Y porqué esperar tanto?? Por eso es que los niños de ahora son como son! Escucha Marlene, el sexo es...

Shera: Cállate!! No lo escuches, tápate los oídos!!

Cid: Deja de ser tan anticuada!

Shera: No lo soy, simplemente sé que se lo vas a explicar de la forma más vulgar posible!

Tifa: Hombres!

Reeve: Hey! No generalicen!

Las chicas: Todos son iguales!!!

Yuffie: HEY!! Que es este escándalo!!?? Algunos queremos sufrir en paz, saben?!!

Denzel: Que pasa aquí?

Marlene: Le estaba preguntando a Tifa que es Sexo

Denzel: Eh? No lo sabes? A mi Cloud ya me lo explicó con imágenes, películas y todo

Tifa: COMOOO???????!!

Cloud: BOCON!!!...ehh...Tifa, vamos no me mires así, él me pregunto y yo...

Tifa: CLOUUUUUD!!!!!!!!!!!!

Denzel: Dije algo malo?

Bueno y la cháchara siguió y siguió, posteriormente se unió Yuffie vociferando quién sabe qué y el pobre Denzel aún se rascaba la cabeza sin entender nada

Shera: Ahhh!!

Cid: Ya deja de gritar Shera!

Shera: Ya viene!

Cid: Eh? Viene qué?

Marlene: El heladero?

Shera: Noooo!!! Ya viene... el bebé!! ARRRRGGGG!!

Todos: Qué???

Shera: AYIIIIIII!!!! QUE YA VIENE EL BEBÉ!!!!!

Cid: Qué??? Ya tienes contracciones???

Shera: Si!! AHHHHHHH!!!

Cid: Oh por Dios, oh por Dios!!! Ya es hora joder!!!!

Cloud: Y qué hacemos?? Eh? Qué hacemos???

Reeve: A mi no me mires, estas cosas me ponen nervioso, una vez vi un documental sobre partos y quedé traumatizado!

Tifa: AHH! Todos los hombres son unos bebés!! Cloud trae agua tibia y trapos limpios!!, Reeve tu prepara la furgoneta! Vincent llama a Red y a Barret a sus móviles, Yuffie, Shelke y Marlene preparen un morral con mantas limpias y ropa cómoda!!

Todos: Señor!! Si Señor!!

Cid: Y yo qué hago??!!

Tifa: Eres el padre, dale apoyo moral! Yo voy a ayudar a Cloud

Cid: pero yo...

Shera: CIIIID!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!

Cid: Vamos Shera, respira, uno dos, uno dos

Shera: AYYYY!!!!! Para ti es fácil decirlo...ahhhhh!!!!

Cid: Por Dios...tranquila Shera

Shera: Cid, tengo miedo...duele!!!!!!!! ARGGGGG!!!!

Shera halaba con fuerza la camisa de Cid mientras este intentaba calmarla en vano, las contracciones se volvían cada vez más fuertes y por el rostro de la mujer comenzaban a surcar gotas de frío sudor. Cid tragó grueso intentado darse valor, en todos estos meses no se había tomado el tiempo necesario como para prepararse...o quizás era que ni todo el tiempo del mundo sería suficiente para metalizarse a ser padre. Él tomó con suavidad la mano de Shera entre su palma y la acercó más a su pecho, ella jadeaba con fuerza, había un par de minutos entre una contracción y otra, esto le sirvió para fijar su vista en el piloto rubio y notar la cara de preocupación a la vez que mostraba una afable sonrisa

Cid: Todo va a estar bien Shera, ya verás que si

Shera: Cid...ARGGGGGG!!!!

Cid: Oh, vamos mocosito, espera un poco quieres, pronto saldrás de allí, no le hagas mucho daño a mamá

Shera: Escucha a tu padre hijo AHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Reeve: Listo, ya tengo el auto preparado!!! SUPERMAN!!!

Cid: Hasta que al fin imbésil de pacotilla!! Venga Shera, puedes caminar?

Shera: Creo que si...ayyyyyyyyy!!

Cloud: Aquí traigo el agua!!

Cid: Ya olvida eso!! Vamos a una clínica, y rápido!!!

Cloud: Eh... vale!

Tifa: Vamos Cloud, prepara la moto!

Yuffie: Yo voy con Shera!!

Vincent: Cabemos todos en la furgoneta?

Reeve: Si, si, y si no metemos a Yuffie en la maleta!

Cid: Me agrada eso XD

Yuffie: Yayyy!! Si no estuviera tan nerviosa les patearía el trasero!

Shelke: Basta de cháchara, vamonos ya!

Marlene y Denzel: Podemos ir?

Tifa: Si, si, pero van en la moto con nosotros

Shera: PODEMOS IRNOS YA????!!!!!

Todos: Si U

Después de un par de multas por exceso de velocidad, Avalancha logró llegar a la maternidad de Edge, el parto de Shera se había adelantado dos semanas y la tuvieron que ingresar de emergencia. La vistieron con aquellas famosas batas de hospital azules y el típico gorrito del mismo color, los médicos y enfermeras iban de prisa para trasladarla a la sala de partos. Shera permanecía en una silla de ruedas mientras preparaban todo, y en ningún momento Cid se apartó de su lado, aunque a veces sus comentarios no fueran de ayuda

Cid: Venga Shera, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, así

Y al mismo tiempo que Shera respiraba Cid lo hacía como ella, como si quisiera darle el ejemplo

Shera: Jeje, al parecer tu estas más nervioso que yo, cielo

Cid: Y como quieres que este??? Si no me preocupo te enojas, y si lo hago también! Quien te entiende! Joder!

Shera soltó una breve risita y extendió su mano hasta la mejilla del piloto, finalmente en mucho rato este permaneció apacible concentrándose simplemente en la suavidad de la muñeca de su mujer.

Shera: Serás un gran padre, no te angusties

Y le dio un rápido pero intenso beso en los labios

Cid: Shera...

Y él posó su gruesa mano sobre la de ella casi sin que se diera cuenta, ella sonrió más ampliamente, pero una nueva contracción la hizo estremecerse. Segundos luego aparecieron las enfermeras

Enfermera: Todo está listo, llévenla a la sala de partos nº 3

El resto del personal tomó la silla y rápidamente emprendieron el trayecto

Cid: Y yo? Que hago mientras?

Enfermera: No hay tiempo de prepararlo para que entre a la sala de partos, lo mejor será que se quede con sus compañeros en la sala de espera

Cid: pero...

Shera: Cid, yo estaré bien, no te preocupes!

Enfermera: Síganme, los guiaré

Cid se mordió el labio inferior a la vez que bajaba su vista y apretaba sus puños; sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro queriendo brindarle apoyo, era la mano de Vincent, quien permanecía con su neutra expresión pero con aquellos ojos que todo lo decían, Cid encontró el valor al mirar aquellas lagunas rojas, asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió con el resto de los muchachos a la sala de espera...

El tic tac del reloj resonaba en la cabeza del piloto, había dejado de un lado su bastón, no lo necesitaba para divagar una y otra vez en el mismo lugar, tenía las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda, curiosamente no había encendido cigarrillos a pesar que la sala de espera estaba acondicionada para ello.

Cloud y Tifa permanecían sentados junto con Marlene y Denzel, Shelke leía una revista en busca de distracción, Reeve no parecía hacer nada interesante, solo miraba el techo y de vez en cuando a Cid; Yuffie miraba el suelo mientras jugaba con sus dedos, la presión la hacía olvidar momentáneamente su menstruación, miró el reloj, hace 45 minutos que Shera había ingresado a la sala de partos, y aún ninguna noticia, y al notar la desesperación de Cid ella se ponía más nerviosa...volvió su vista a Vincent, a pesar de su pierna vendada él había preferido permanecer parado, apoyado a una pared en su típica posición rebelde, quizás así se sentía más tranquilo. Yuffie suspiró y se dirigió a donde estaba él, si no hablaba con alguien explotaría

Yuffie: Cid está muy nervioso eh

Vincent: Es perfectamente comprensible

Yuffie: Si ya lo sé, se han tardado bastante

Vincent: El trabajo de parto es mucho más riguroso de lo que muchos creen

Yuffie: Deberíamos intentar distraerlo un rato

Vincent: Y qué propone?

Yuffie:...mmm... hey Cid!

Cid: Qué?

Yuffie: Has pensado ya el nombre para el bebé?

Cid: No tengo mente para pensar eso ahora...

Yuffie: U y si te ayudo?...mmm si es niña...porqué no le pones Yuffie? No es lindo ese nombre?

Cid: ¬¬...Ni de coña

Yuffie: U Vaaale...qué tal Vincent si es varón?

Vincent: Ah?

Yuffie:

Cid: ...Ja! Menos aún

Vincent: Cid tampoco es un nombre muy original...

Cid: Mejor que Vincent, si XD

Reeve: Sabes qué? Llámalo Reeve! Así será exitoso como yo!

Cid: Querrás decir idiota ¬¬

Reeve: XD no te doy tu merecido porqué estamos en un hospital!

Cloud: Vaya manera de pasar el tiempo XD

Cid: Ja! Ustedes son imposibles!

Tifa: Jajajaja

Doctor: Familiares de Shera Highwind?

Todos los presentes reaccionaron levantándose de sus respectivos asientos y agudizando sus oídos

Cid: Si, aquí estoy! Como está el bebé?

Doctor: Es usted el padre?

Cid: Si, yo mismo soy!

Doctor: Pues felicidades, su esposa está perfectamente, y usted es el orgulloso padre de dos bellas niñas

Cid: Oh! Gracias a Dios!! Dos bellas...Dos???!!!

Todos: DOS???????!!!!

Doctor: Así es, su esposa acaba de tener gemelas

Cid: G-----ge-----gemelas??!!

Reeve: Vaya!!! El paquete te vino doble compañero!

Tifa: Felicidades Cid!!

Yuffie: Yo quiero verlas!! Podemos??? Podemos???

Doctor: Pues claro, ya pueden pasar a conocerlas

Yuffie: Escuchaste Cid, entremos!!!...Cid...Cid?

Cid: Chicos...creo que me voy a desmayar...

Y cayó de largo a largo XD

Cloud: hey Cid! Reacciona!

Vincent: Cid, hey Cid!

Reeve: Creo que ha sido mucho para que su viejo corazón resistiera

Cid:... Mm? A QUIEN ESTAS LLAMANDO VIEJO!!!???

Doctor: U Qué gente más rara

El doctor y las enfermeras le abrieron las puertas de la habitación al orgulloso padre, el aire acondicionado impregno sus poros provocándole un ligero escalofrió, aunque no sabía si en el fondo era por emoción o por la temperatura. Shera estaba sentada sobre la inmensa cama con su espalda apoyada en la almohada, su cabello cobrizo y largo caía suelto sobre sus hombros sudados dándole encanto a la escena, tampoco llevaba puestos los lentes, no los necesitaba para percibir la belleza de sus retoños recién nacidos. Cid se acercó lentamente, Shera lo recibió con una grata sonrisa, en cada brazo llevaba un bultico envuelto en mantas rosa, como pudo los giro hacia su progenitor, a él le destellaron los ojos de encanto e ilusión, eran un par de bebecitas rubias y blanquitas, indefensas ante el frío de la habitación, sus ojitos permanecieron cerrados, hasta que el piloto extendió su mano y acarició la mejilla de una de ellas con su dedo, la pequeña abrió sus grandes orbes verdes y Cid sintió como se derretía por dentro, era la mirada más pura e inocente que había visto en toda su vida

Cid: Así...que así se siente ser papá...

Shera: Dile hola a papi mi amor...

La bebé balbuceó y una bombita de saliva se formó en sus sonrosados labios, Cid sonrió intentando contener las lágrimas y la tomó entre sus brazos para contemplarla mejor. Apartó los cobertores con cuidado y acarició la diminuta mano de la pequeña como si se tratara de la seda más fina. Ella balbuceó nuevamente y Cid no pudo evitar abrazarla delicadamente

Shera: Ella se llama Serenity

Cid: Serenity eh? Bonito...me gusta

Shera: Le puse así porqué es la más tranquilita de las dos, esta pequeñita si lloró bastante

Dijo refiriéndose a la otra bebé

Shera: Por eso pensé que mejor le ponías el nombre tu

Cid se inclinó un poco para detallarla mejor, era idéntica a su hermana, solo que sus ojos eran ligeramente más azules, como los de su padre

Cid: Mmm, te gusta Beatriz?

Shera: Beatriz?

Cid: Es el nombre de una muy buena amiga que tuve en mi infancia, era bastante enérgica igual que esta pequeña

Shera: Vale, se llamará Beatriz entonces

Yuffie: Serenity y Beatriz eh? Yo quiero verlas!! Puedo???

Cid: EH! Cuidado con mis hijas mocosa! No se les vaya a pegar lo pesada!

Yuffie: Que malo eres!!

Shera: Jajaja, mira Yuffie aquí esta Beatriz

Yuffie: AY!!! Pero que linda!!! Se parece a ti Cid!

Cid:D

Yuffie: Aunque... no sé si eso es bueno o malo...

Cid: Oye tu!!!

Todos: Jajajaja

Tifa: Son una belleza

Vincent: Felicidades a ambos

Marlene: Ayyyy pero crezcan rápido para que podamos jugar!

Denzel: Paciencia Marlene XD

Cloud: Con tal de que no saquen el carácter de su padre todo va bien

Reeve: Si, aunque nunca pensé ver a Cid con esa cara tan tierna, dan ganas de llorar, verdad chicos?

Cid: Son unos!!!!

Todos: Jajaja

Shera: Bueno, si me disculpan, voy a amamantar, aunque necesito que tu te quedes Cid para que me ayudes sosteniendo una bebé

Cid: Bien! Ya escucharon! largo!

Reeve: Awwww no nos podemos quedar?

Cid: Maldito pervertido!!!

Reeve: Ok! Ok! Ya me voy!! Y no se darán un besito??

Cid: No frente a ti!

Reeve: -3-...que malo

Tifa: Ya, ya hemos molestado suficiente, vamonos ya

No se dijo más, los muchachos se retiraron dejando a la feliz pareja con los nuevos integrantes de la familia.

A pesar de todo, el día no había terminado tan mal, esta última experiencia les hizo comprender que sí; los hombres y las mujeres son totalmente diferentes, pero que al unirse son capaces de crear algo precioso llamado_** Vida**_

_**Fin del Capítulo 14**_

**Owwww!! Me puse sentimental en la última parte!! Creo que ni yo misma me imaginaba esa faceta de Cid, pero hasta el corazón más duro es capaz de ablandarse con un bebé //. Intenté hacer una especie de parodia, no sé si me quedó lo suficientemente cómico, denme sus opiniones porfis :D**

**Por último dos cositas: El nombre del capi de hoy es el título de una canción de Ricardo Arjona que se trata de la filosofía del hombre sobre la menstruación de la mujer y la actitud de esta en esos tormentosos días. Y segundo, el nombre de la hija de Cid, Beatriz, se lo puse en honor a mi gran amiga Yuffiechan! Estuve pensando mucho tiempo y me dije, si ella ha sido tan fiel a mi fic debería de darle un reconocimiento, así que de ahí el nombre de esta pequeña bebé. **

**Una cosa más, las famosas "Tarjetas G" que tiene Vincent son las que se podían encontrar en Dirge of Cerberus, recordemos que si obteníamos los tres discos podíamos ver el final secreto :3**

_**Atte: Blankfans**_


	15. Erotismo

_**Capítulo 15: Erotismo**_

En una inmensa habitación las penumbras provocadas por las luces de las velas se reflejaban en la blancuzca pared, un aroma a rosas, vainilla y perfume erótico ambientaba el lugar de tal manera que despertaba pasiones a cualquiera que entrara allí. Los pétalos rojos caían indefensos sobre el piso impregnados de gotas de sudor clandestino, cual hoja inocente en otoño, las blancas sábanas habían sido desarregladas al igual que las almohadas y un menudo cuerpo femenino desnudo estaba sentado en posición india sobre el colchón matrimonial. Era acariciada por detrás por una figura masculina cuyo rostro se ocultaba entre las sombras.

Yuffie sintió como las gruesas y tersas manos de aquel hombre recorrían sus hombros, sus brazos, su espalda; sus besos encendidos se deslizaban por su joven cuello, sus mejillas y bajaban hasta sus hombros, subían nuevamente hasta sus orejas, y ella gimió levemente al sentir el aliento caliente de él sobre su piel.

El sudor del hombre acababa en la piel de algodón de ella, deslizándose como un riachuelo hasta donde su cauce lo llevara, ella sintió como los cabellos de él se adueñaban de su cuello rozándola casi por accidente, sus labios eran voluptuosos y sedientos de su juventud, ella no podía verlos, pero los sentía así y los disfrutaba así.

Las manos de él decidieron dar el siguiente paso, las dejó patinar por su espalda y luego entre su palma tomó su seno izquierdo fuerte y a la vez sutilmente, acarició su pequeña redondez y con el dedo índice jugueteó con el pezón provocando que un suspiro de placer se escapara de los labios de la kunoichi. Ella pudo sentir como se erizaban las sonrosadeses puntiagudas de sus pechos y él aprovechó esto para pellizcar juguetonamente uno de ellos, ella se mordió el labio inferior con lujuria y casi automáticamente tomo la cara de él y la acercó a su cuello indicándole que no se detuviera, que estas nuevas sensaciones le gustaban demasiado. Él ahora acariciaba ambos senos como si les estuviera proporcionando un masaje relajante y excitante a la vez, ella curveó su espalda en un éxtasis de satisfacción, ¿quién era aquel hombre? Una y otra vez se lo preguntó entre un gemido y otro, pero su cabeza estaba tan confusa y distante que por momentos se olvidaba completamente de ello. No recordaba como había empezado todo esto, como había llegado a aquella habitación, ni en que momento aquel muchacho la había desnudado; ni siquiera recordaba quien era aquel muchacho... todo había pasado demasiado rápido

La lengua de él acarició su cuello y su oreja sacándola nuevamente de sus pensamientos. De repente sintió como su pequeño cuerpo era empujado suavemente hacia atrás, ella no opuso resistencia alguna, solo se dejó llevar por los fuertes brazos masculinos que la rodeaban desde atrás. Ella permanecía con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de cada contacto, sintió entonces como el hombre colocaba su cuerpo sobre ella, el sudor de él volvió a caer sobre el abdomen de la chica, y en búsqueda de una respuesta a esta pausa repentina luego de cambiar de posición abrió sus orbes grises para descubrir la cara de su misterioso amante. Al principio su visión era borrosa, pero poco a poco se fue adecuando a la poca luz que había en el cuarto, encontrándose con un joven blanco, de cabellos azabaches y largos, ojos rojos como la sangre resaltados por el brillo de las llamas en las velas y labios provocativos.

Yuffie: Vin...Vincent?

Dijo con una voz desvanecida y suave como la de una campanilla. Él se limitó simplemente a sonreír con ternura y arrebato, y poco a poco se fue inclinando logrando atrapar el labio superior de ella entre los suyos. Allí comenzó un largo beso, un apasionado y sensual beso, el primero de toda la noche, el primero en la vida de Yuffie; los demás habían sido besos para avivar la pasión y el erotismo, este era un beso en la boca, un verdadero beso desde el punto de vista de Yuffie. Ella no reclamó, ni se quejó, ni lo apartó al descubrir su identidad, nada...simplemente lo aceptó, lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos enlazando una de sus delgadas piernas con una de él. Al beso se le incorporaron caricias más feroces y descontroladas, maravillosas para Yuffie, él fue bajando su mano hasta su muslo coaccionándola a separar un poco sus extremidades inferiores.

Ella acarició su espalda, su cara, su cuello, su pecho, y no tardo en sentir un endurecido bulto entre sus piernas, este penetró en ella suavemente provocando la muerte del beso y el nacimiento de un leve gemido de excitación, pronto le siguió uno más, y otro, y otro, hasta que bramó con fuerza al sentir que los movimientos aumentaban.

Yuffie: Ahhhh...Vi...Vincent, si...así, así...Ahhhhhh!!

Y otro grito, más fuerte que todos los anteriores se hizo escuchar, ella abrió sus ojos de golpe y se incorporó sobre la cama rápidamente. Jadeó con fuerza varias veces mirando a su alrededor...no habían velas, no habían pétalos, no había olor ni a rosas, ni a vainilla, ni a perfume, las sábanas estaban desordenadas, sí, pero la cama no era matrimonial, su pijama aún la tenía puesta, y ni rastros de alguna figura masculina en aquella habitación...todos esos sentimientos, todas esas sensaciones, gritos, gemidos y caricias...no habían sido más que...

Yuffie: Un sueño?

O eso parecía; como todas las mañanas había despertado sobre su pequeña cama, las ventanas abiertas con las persianas bajas, la puerta cerrada, y el colchón vecino estaba vacío...hace dos días que Vincent había regresado a su apartamento, Cloud al fin se había dignado a llevarlo, no era posible que él estuviera con ella haciendo...

Yuffie: DARGGG!! Pero que estoy pensando??

Alborotó su cabello con ambas manos intentando alejar todos aquellos recuerdos del sueño recién terminado. Notó entonces como estaba húmeda, pero no con la susodicha menstruación; otro líquido lubricante había hecho aparición y de manera nunca antes pensada; igualmente tenía una extraña sensación en sus partes más íntimas, una especie de contracción incómoda, pero placentera al mismo tiempo. Ella se ruborizó al darse cuenta, y con asco se retiró de la cama, tomó su toalla de baño dispuesta a darse una larga ducha con agua helada, a ver si así sus pensamientos también se enfriaban.

El cuarto vecino permanecía cerrado con llave, hace varias noches que no había ocurrido aquello, pero Cloud y Tifa no habían perdido esta oportunidad, anoche la habían pasado increíble, cada vez que la pasaban juntos experimentaban sensaciones diferentes, todas satisfactorias y excitantes; Cloud ya conocía los gustos de Tifa, y ella sabía a la perfección como hacerlo enloquecer; todos aquellos pleitos que habían tenido hace días se esfumaron, fue una especie de etapa o algo así.

La habitación permanecía oscura gracias a las persianas que obstruían la luz, los cuerpos desnudos de ambos reposaban sobre el colchón, ella estaba encima de él acariciando su cara y su cuello, él jugueteaba con los lisos de ella sonriendo.

Tifa: Ya extrañaba esto, sabes?

Cloud: Y que lo digas, los días en Iciclos se hicieron infinitos sin ti.

Tifa: Oye, disculpa lo del otro día, no se que me pasaba, me sentía muy susceptible y lo pagaba contigo, no fue justo

Cloud: Tranquila, supongo que Cait Sith tenía razón, era una transición planetaria o algo...

Tifa: Eh?

Cloud: Nada, olvídalo

Él se rió en silencio mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la espalda de la mujer, ella sonrió picaramente y acercó su nariz a su cara para juguetear con la de él

Cloud: Jajaja, hace cosquillas

Tifa: Jajajaja

Cloud: Eres bellísima, sabes?

Tifa: / gracias

Él se perdió en sus ojitos tímidos a la vez que ella se sonrojaba más y más al sentir la mirada penetrante de él

Tifa: Hey Cloud, no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar, ¿cómo te fue en Iciclos? Cuéntame

Cloud: Bien, ya te lo dije, hace bastante frió como siempre, los críos gritando y patinando, todo igual

Tifa: Y visitaste algún lugar?

Cloud: La taberna, las pistas de esquí, el Cráter del Norte...aunque no sé si eso último podría calificarse como visita, jaja

Tifa: Y la Ciudad de los Ancianos?

Cloud: Ajit?

Tifa: Si

Cloud:...Sí, estuve por allí

Tifa:...Fuiste a ver a Aeris?

Cloud: Le llevé unas flores, y le conté un poco sobre nosotros...necesitaba hacerlo para sentirme más tranquilo

Tifa: Mm? No entiendo...

Cloud: Verás...siempre que tengo que tomar una decisión importante o tengo que hacer algo de relevancia voy a pedirle consejo...me quedo más tranquilo porqué sé que ella ya nos ha dado su bendición

Tifa: ¿?

Cloud suspiró, le sonrió a su acompañante a la vez que colocaba unos cabellos de ella detrás de su oreja para darle más visibilidad a su cara. Notó la interrogante y las ansias en sus orbes marrones, y prefirió no angustiarla más

Cloud: Creo que es hora de que nos formalicemos

Tifa: Aja...y...

Cloud: Bueno...ya sabemos de sobra lo que hay entre nosotros, pero creo que es necesario que lo digamos en voz alta para que nos sintamos mejor

Tifa: Si...

Cloud: Tifa...quieres ser mi novia, formalmente?

Tifa sonrió con entusiasmo y ternura, él tenía razón, ellos ya habían aclarado su relación con actos, ya era hora que lo aclararan con palabras, le alegró la madurez de Cloud, al igual que saber que ella era lo suficientemente importante para él como para hablarle sinceramente

Tifa: Ay Cloud...Por supuesto que sí tontito!

Cloud: Wojo!! Uf! Me siento mucho mejor...

Tifa: Jajajaja

Y ella le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Posteriormente se puso a juguetear con su cabello rubio

Tifa: Sabes?...al principio sentía miedo...y celos

Cloud: Celos? De quién?

Tifa: De Aeris...yo siempre pensé qué...

Cloud la acalló colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella

Cloud: Aeris...ella fue una mujer muy importante en mi vida, al igual que tú...es un cariño diferente, nada más

Tifa: Diferente?

Cloud: Si...hay muchas maneras de amar a las personas y tu lo sabes mejor que yo, yo la quise y la quiero de una manera diferente a como te quiero a ti...no sé si me estoy explicando bien, no soy bueno para estas cosas...

Tifa sonrió más ampliamente, risueña descubriendo lo inocente que puede llegar a ser Cloud, él es así, una mezcla entre un hombre y un niño. Ella suspiró fuertemente, como si en esa exhalación se fueran todas sus dudas y preocupaciones, abrazó al rubio con fuerza a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho

Tifa: Tranqui, yo te entiendo, no te compliques

Cloud: Pues, que alivio, se me enreda la lengua al hablar de temas así

Tifa: Jajajajaja

Sintió la risa de ella palpitando en su pecho, sonrió y la incitó a levantar nuevamente su cara para mirarla a los ojos

Cloud: Te amo

Tifa: Yo también a ti

Al rato las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, el bar lleno de gente, Shelke detrás del mostrador, los niños en la escuela y Cloud, que estaba en una semana de descanso (Cortesía de Reeve XD) esperaba en el patio con la moto lista para llevar a Tifa a su cita médica. Yuffie recién salía del baño, secaba su cabello de manera autómata puesto que sus pensamientos andaban en otro plano; aún intentaba asimilar aquel extraño sueño, era la primera vez que fantaseaba con algo así, y lo peor, la fantasía era con Vincent!!

Yuffie: Oh Leviatán!! Despeja mi retorcida mente! Eso es imposible!! Uyyyy!!

Y comenzó a golpearse en la cabeza con sus puños cómicamente, Tifa iba saliendo de su habitación ya lista para acudir al doctor, pero no pudo evitar ver la escena caricaturesca de Yuffie

Tifa: Jaja! Y a ti que te pasa?

Yuffie: Uh? Eh... nada...

Tifa: ¿?...Vale, entonces nos vemos más tarde!

Tifa se puso su abrigo y revisó su monedero asegurándose que llevaba el dinero suficiente para la consulta. Yuffie volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos, la verdad es que había muchas cosas que no terminaba de entender, sobretodo aquellos síntomas que habían quedado luego del sueño; ella había leído hace tiempo unas revistas que hablaban sobre ello, pero no lo había entendido del todo bien, después de todo en Wutai el tema de la sexualidad era censurado...¿quién mejor que Tifa para que le explicara?

Yuffie: Tifa, espera

Tifa: Mm? Ocurre algo?

Yuffie: Eh...pues...yo...

Tifa: ¿?

Yuffie: Es qué...me pasó algo raro...y quisiera...

Tifa: Quieres contármelo?

Yuffie: Eso...pero...me da algo de vergüenza

Tifa se dio cuenta como el rostro de la ninja era surcado por una línea de rubor y frunció el ceño con preocupación, miró el reloj en su muñeca y suspiró mostrando una afable sonrisa

Tifa: Qué Cloud espere entonces

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y extendió su brazo indicándole a Yuffie que entrara primero, ella asintió con timidez y se dirigió hacia la cama de la luchadora, se sentó en el borde y seguidamente Tifa hizo lo mismo

Tifa: A ver, cuéntame

Yuffie: Pues...am...tuve un sueño extraño

Tifa: Una pesadilla?

Yuffie: No sé si una pesadilla...

Tifa: Ah? Y qué clase de sueño fue ese?

Yuffie: Bueno...soñé...

Las palabras se atragantaron y su rostro se fue poniendo completamente rojo cual termómetro. Tifa arqueó una ceja extrañada

Tifa: Tan malo fue?

Yuffie: No, no, al contrario, me sentí muy bien...pero

Tifa: Pero?

Yuffie nuevamente comenzó a tomar la compostura caricaturesca e hinchó sus mejillas con rabia, como recriminándose todo lo que había experimentado con ese sueño, bajó su cabeza y nuevamente alborotó sus cabellos incrédula de lo que surcaba por su mente

Yuffie: ARRGG!! Como puedo decir eso!! Como me pude sentir bien soñando que hacía el amor con Vincent?? Por Leviatán!!

Tifa: Soñaste eso??

Yuffie: SI!! Que tontería no?? AHH!! Me he convertido en una depravada!!

Tifa: Ja...jajajajaja!

Yuffie: No le veo la gracia Tifa!!

Tifa: Ay, Yuffie, no tienes porqué sentirte mal, es completamente normal

Yuffie: OO...a si?

Tifa: Claro, es normal tener fantasías con el chico que nos gusta

Yuffie: Pe... Pero a mi no me gusta Vincent!!

Tifa: XD Segura? Vincent es un hombre muy atractivo

Yuffie balbuceó un par de veces y dudó un poco al hablar, no podía negarlo, era infinitamente atractivo, no podía refutar que le enloquecía cuando él rozaba su piel accidentalmente, o cuando la miraba con aquellas orbes rojas, cuando le sonreía o la abrazaba...es cierto, pero de ahí a otra cosa...

Yuffie: Tifa! Por Zeus! Vincent y yo?? Que futuro tendríamos?? Seriamos como Perros y Gatos!

Tifa: Los que se pelean se aman...o eso dicen por ahí XD

Yuffie: TIFA!

Tifa: Vale, vale, ya basta XD

La ninja se encogió de hombros y bajó aún más su cara ruborizada mientras balanceaba sus piernas algo nerviosa

Yuffie: Y lo peor fue lo que pasó después

Tifa: Qué?

Yuffie: Me desperté toda mojada...

Tifa: Uy... entonces fue un sueño intenso

Yuffie: Qué quieres decir?

Tifa: Lastima que en Wutai no les expliquen bien esas cosas. Yuffie, lo que tuviste fue un sueño erótico, y es perfectamente normal no tienes porqué sentirte mal, cuando ocurren situaciones como la que soñaste o te las imaginas de manera intensa ocurre lo que te pasó, simplemente es una respuesta orgánica

Yuffie: Sueños eróticos eh?...y como se llama lo que me pasó?

Tifa: Em...jejeje, creo que te excitaste

Yuffie: QUÉ??

Tifa: Tranquila, te dije que es perfectamente normal, malo fuera si no te ocurriera

Yuffie: Oh por Dios! Porqué tuvo que ser con Vincent?? Porqué??

Tifa: Busca la respuesta a esa pregunta dentro de ti misma. Mm? Mira la hora, tengo que irme Yuffie, sino pierdo la cita

Yuffie: Ok...gracias Tifa

Tifa: Cuando quieras, y no te sientas mal, es perfectamente normal, Ay! Mi niña crece tan rápido TAT

Yuffie: Tifa!

Tifa: Jajaja, nos vemos más tarde!

Y se fue rápidamente dejando a Yuffie, aunque fuera difícil de creer, más confundida que al principio. Ella no se sentía mal solo por soñar algo "obsceno" desde el punto de vista wutainense, ella era bastante madura en eso a pesar de la poca información que poseía; sino más bien porqué ese sueño fue con Vincent, ¿Porqué?...bueno, el pistolero sería un potente estímulo sexual para cualquier mujer, pero ese sueño fue más que eso, fue demasiado real como para tomárselo a la ligera...

En un punto más alejado, Vincent se encontraba en su modesto apartamento acostado sobre el gran sofá, sus piernas sobresalían del mueble puesto que él era considerablemente alto, tenía las manos colocadas detrás de la nuca y miraba el blanco techo perdido en sus pensamientos. Después del nacimiento de Beatriz y Serenity las cosas se habían calmado bastante, Cloud había reparado su moto Fenrir pudiendo así llevarlo hasta su casa, Reeve había retirado los famosos diskettes del proyecto "G", Rufus ya se encontraba estable luego del ataque de las bestias de Cerberus y la pierna enyesada del pistolero mejoraba rápidamente, ya solo necesitaba de un bastón para poder movilizarse. No obstante, tanta calma lo inquietaba y su invalidez lo llenaba de rabia, él sabía que en algún lugar andaban aún sueltas sus antiguas bestias, luego de aquel ataque no habían vuelto a aparecer, pero él sospechaba que si ocurrió una vez fácilmente podrían regresar.

Pensó entonces en el colgante de la bestia mitológica de tres cabezas que guindaba de su arma anteriormente y que había desaparecido misteriosamente, estaba seguro de que ese objeto estaba relacionado con todo esto. Igualmente pensó en el Proyecto G y en Génesis, su confesada vida en Soldado y su misteriosa desaparición por años...por ahora no podría probar nada, pero algo le decía que ese tipo era peligroso. Por otro lado estaba el robo de las materias y lo descubierto en la caverna subterránea...demasiadas cosas en que pensar, todas confusas y sin pistas concretas...desde su punto de vista, todas esas cosas tenían alguna relación, era como un rompecabezas imposible de armar...

Vincent: Me duele la cabeza

No supo ni porqué se dijo eso en su subconsciente, tal vez esperaba alguna respuesta de Caos como en los viejos tiempos, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, en momentos así es cuando ese Demonio le echaba una mano con el stress, aunque el mostrara enfado la mayoría de las veces. Cerró sus ojos convencido que por ahora no podía hacer nada más, solo quedaba esperar.

Un par de minutos luego el timbre sonó provocando la nueva apertura de sus orbes, echó un vistazo a la puerta de madera y con desgano respondió

Vincent: Está abierta

Pero nadie respondió, ni siquiera hubo indicios de que alguien quisiera entrar, el chico arqueó una ceja y frunció el ceño

Vincent: Dije que esta abierta

Nada...estuvo entonces a punto de levantarse para abrir pero al escuchar el sonido de la perilla desistió de la idea, le daba mucha pereza después de todo. La puerta se abrió tímidamente y una pequeña cabezita redonda se asomó

Vincent: Yuffie?

Yuffie: Hola

Vincent: Porqué no entra de una vez?

Yuffie: Eh...bueno, vale, si no es molestia

Dicho y hecho, entró por completo y cerró la puerta con delicadeza, luego se volteó mostrando una sonrisa algo extraña

Vincent: Porqué tardó tanto en entrar?

Yuffie: Es qué...no te escuchaba bien XD

Vincent: Ah...y que hace aquí?

Yuffie: Qué? No puedo venir a saludarte?

Vincent: Nos vimos hace dos días

Yuffie: Si, mucho tiempo desde mi punto de vista, después de todo vivíamos en el bar y nos veíamos siempre, supongo que extraño un poco eso

El pistolero mostró una cara interrogativa, no parecía entender muy bien; Yuffie lo notó, se sonrojó un poco y continuó con su inútil explicación

Yuffie: Eh... Y además me dije! "Vince debe de estar muy complicado con lo de su pierna, así que porqué no echarle una mano?" Después de todo fue en parte culpa mía

Vincent: No fue su culpa, pasó y punto

Yuffie: Es igual! Quiero ayudarte!

Vincent: Gracias, pero no es...

Yuffie: No aceptaré un no por respuesta!

Vincent suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza hacía atrás. ¿De qué valía discutir? Ella siempre terminaría convenciéndolo, a veces le irritaba aquello

Yuffie: Y qué necesitas?

Vincent: Que no se preocupe...

Yuffie: Uy! Mira este piso! Se nota que has estado ausente semanas! Voy a limpiarlo!

Vincent: Está segura?

Yuffie: Pues claro! No soy tan mal ama de casa como para no saber limpiar

Vincent: --...

Yuffie: Donde están los desinfectantes y los artículos de limpieza?

Vincent: En el casillero del baño...

Yuffie: Vale! No te preocupes Vincent! Tu relájate y enciende la tele que yo me encargo de todo!

Una pequeña gota surcó su cabeza al ver a la ninja dirigirse al baño, esperaba no estar cometiendo un error

Yuffie tomó la escoba y la pala y comenzó con su faena, barrió el polvo del piso algo...brusco provocando estornudos y toses al pistolero, este lo ignoró en un principio, pero al escuchar luego el sonido de un vidrio quebrándose no pudo evitar arrepentirse de su decisión

Vincent: Que paso allí?

Yuffie: Eh... nada! Todo está bajo control

Y pudo ver como con el pie la chica deslizaba los trozos de un florero roto debajo de una pequeña mesita

Vincent: --ll...podría intentar tener más cuidado?

Yuffie: Si... lo siento :(

Haciendo caso omiso a este incidente Vincent continuó viendo la televisión, o más bien dándole la vuelta a los canales una y otra vez, no parecía haber nada interesante. Se detuvo en una película de acción que transmitían aunque en realidad no le llamara mucho la atención. Más atención le prestaba a la ninja, quien hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para alcanzar lo más alto de los armarios con el plumero, cual niña pequeña en un intento para obtener un frasco de galletas de la cocina. El polvo le cayó todo en la cara a la kunoichi provocando minutos de toses y rasquiñas, Vincent observaba en silencio, ¿Qué le ocurría hoy a ella?, era notorio su nerviosismo...además esa repentina actitud samaritana no terminaba de convencerle. Ella prosiguió con los pocos objetos de cristal que adornaban la estantería y a los vidrios de las mesitas y espejos les pasó un trapito húmedo.

Prosiguió con la tarea de coletear el piso, tomó la mopa mojada y comenzó a trapear insistente en pequeñas manchitas obstinadas, normalmente aquellos tipos de tareas la asqueaban, pero su masoquismo la hizo ir hasta ese apartamento el día de hoy, ella tenía que probarse a si misma que no sentía nada parecido a lo del sueño cuando estaba cerca de Vincent...pero lamentablemente se había equivocado, o mejor dicho, pretendía engañarse desde un principio; para ella estaba claro que le gustaba el pistolero, pero como le costaba admitirlo, ahora los nervios la habían impulsado a ofrecerse como ama de casa y no le quedaba otro camino que cumplir con su papel.

Después de un rato ya todo estaba listo, para haberlo hecho una anti domestica no había quedado nada mal; ella limpió una gota gorda de sudor en su frente utilizando su antebrazo y suspiró triunfante

Yuffie: Listo!

Vincent: Vaya...gracias

Yuffie: No tienes que darlas, ahora solo me falta arreglar tu habitación

Vincent: Eso puedo hacerlo yo

Yuffie: Ya deja de frustrarme Vince! Quiero hacerlo!

Vincent:...que pasa contigo hoy?

Yuffie: ¿?

Vincent: Estas bastante extraña, qué te traes?

Yuffie: Vince...ahora que me doy cuenta me estas tratando de tu

El pistolero adoptó una expresión bastante cómica, ¿En verdad la estaba tuteando?, ni cuenta se dio...

Yuffie: Creo que ya empiezas a tenerme más confianza

Vincent: Eh...

Yuffie juntó sus manos dando un pequeño aplauso, con sus ojitos ilusionados tomó el trapo húmedo y dando saltitos fue hasta el cuarto del muchacho. Este no pudo hacer más que mirarla...maldición, ¿Qué tenía ella?, era una de las pocas personas que podían dejarlo sin palabras...

La habitación no estaba muy desordenada de por si, la ninja solo quitó el polvo del pequeño escritorio que Vincent tenía al lado de la ventana, sacudió las cortinas y las sábanas y limpió un poco los vidrios. A pesar del poco tiempo que el pistolero llevaba viviendo allí, su cuarto estaba perfectamente acondicionado, en cada uno de los espacios podía verse reflejado Vincent, definitivamente su estilo es inconfundible. A él siempre le había gustado leer, durante sus viajes compraba uno que otro libro y en los campamentos, posadas o ratos libres lo había visto dedicarse de lleno a la lectura, por ello aquel escritorio de madera oscura tenía una hilera de libros de punta a punta organizados de tal forma que parecían las estanterías de una biblioteca. Yuffie echó un vistazo a los lomos de cada uno, todos tenían títulos aburridos y nada interesantes, unos parecían de literatura clásica, otros de cultura general, ciencia y química; al verlos pudo deducir que si el chico no se hubiera dedicado a Shinra probablemente habría sido un gran científico, siempre lo vio interesado en textos de ese estilo.

También había un armario pequeño y delgado que apenas daba espacio para caminar entre el y la cama en aquella diminuta recamara; se atrevió a abrirlo, solo encontró sus mudas de ropa, sus típicas botas y allá colgando del último perchero estaba su capa carmesí. Ella podría pedirle que se deshiciera de su pasado, pero no de aquella capa, era un icono para él y para todos sus compañeros, añoró aquellos días en los que todos viajaban juntos y tenían que convivir diariamente; habían sido buenos tiempos, uno se da cuenta de eso después de varios años.

Cerró el armario y se dirigió a la mesita de noche puesta al lado de la cama, allí había una pequeña lámpara y gavetas cerradas, prefirió no forjarlas, ya había invadido suficiente la intimidad de su amigo. Su atención se enfocó entonces en otro libro colocado sobre el pequeño mueble de madera, su lomo era azul y las letras del título estaban forjadas en dorado: _"Mitologías"._ Eso si le pareció muy interesante, abrió el texto y lo ojeó con curiosidad, se mencionaban dioses y bestias míticas de diferentes regiones, incluso se topó con unos cuantos escritos sobre Leviatán, Dios de la aguas y divinidad de su país, también se hablaban sobre las famosas invocaciones. Notó entonces como un trozo de papel cayó del interior del libro al suelo, se agachó para recogerlo y descubrió que era una fotografía, una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos azul grisáceos como los suyos y de sonrisa melancólica pero al mismo tiempo llena de ternura y cariño, posaba con un kimono violeta pálido en un fondo que extrañamente le recordaba a Wutai. No pudo evitar ser absorbida por la imagen, esa mujer le parecía extrañamente familiar, aunque nunca antes en su vida la había visto.

Entonces la puerta del cuarto se abrió, y Vincent junto con su bastón hicieron acto de presencia

Vincent: Qué tanto hace?

Ella levantó su vista hacia la puerta y pudo notar como el ceño del pistolero se fruncía con molestia al ver el libro y la foto en manos de ella.

Yuffie: Eh, pues yo estaba...

Vincent: Esculcando mis cosas, verdad? Para eso ha venido?

Yuffie: No, es que me llamó la atención el título del libro y quise...

Vincent: No me refiero al libro, que hace con esa foto?

Yuffie: Se cayó y tuve que levantarla, no te enfades

Vincent: En primer lugar debe respetar las pertenencias de otras personas, ponga esa fotografía donde estaba!

Yuffie arrugó su cara con amargura y miró de nuevo la imagen de la foto, miró entonces al pistolero y una pequeña luz se encendió en su mente

Yuffie: Ya decía yo que me resultaba familiar! Esta mujer se parece mucho a ti!

Vincent:...

Vincent suspiró entre sorprendido y nostálgico, bajó su mirada al suelo derrotado, definitivamente con Yuffie no podía enojarse, y menos por esto, se acercó a ella y extendió su mano

Vincent: Me la puede devolver por favor?

Ella no refuto en lo absoluto, se la dio como si nada. Él también se perdió en aquella imagen y seguidamente se dejó caer sobre el colchón para sentarse junto a la chica.

Yuffie:...Yo... lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte enojar

Vincent: Lo sé...

Dijo sobriamente aún fijo en la foto, Yuffie no pudo controlar su curiosidad por mucho tiempo así que se aventuró a preguntar

Yuffie: Quién es ella?...claro, si se puede preguntar

Vincent suspiró nuevamente, pero esta vez una pequeña sonrisa melancólica surcó sus labios.

Vincent: Ella...fue mi madre

Yuffie: De veras?? Wo! Es muy hermosa!

Vincent: Si... fue una mujer muy bella

Yuffie: Mmm...ese fondo parece Wutai verdad?

Vincent: Es Wutai, ella nació allí

Yuffie: En... En serio?

Vincent: Se le nota en el kimono, no?

Yuffie: Ya decía yo! El cabello lacio y los ojos grises son propios de los nativos de mi pueblo, como no pude adivinarlo!

Vincent: Si...recuerdo que la primera vez que te vi supe de inmediato que eras wutainesa, me recordaste mucho a mi madre en esa ocasión

Yuffie abrió sus ojos como platos y un fuerte rubor volvió a impregnar toda su cara, Vincent no lo notó, aún seguía mirando la fotografía

Yuffie: Qu-- Qué va!! Ella es mucho más bonita! Tu eres el que te pareces a ella! Mira! Tienes su mismo porte, eres igualito!

Vincent: Jeje, la mayoría de la gente coincidía en eso, aunque por lo demás soy muy parecido a mi padre, desde el punto de vista físico

Yuffie: Y no tendrás una foto de él?

Vincent: No, él y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien, por eso no tengo fotos

Yuffie tragó grueso, al parecer había tocado un tema complicado en la vida de Vincent

Yuffie: Ah! Pues ya somos dos! Sabes que Godo y yo no somos el mejor ejemplo de padre e hija perfectos! Jajaja!

El chico se rió entre dientes anchando más su sonrisa, Yuffie suspiró aliviada ante eso

Vincent: Si, ya somos dos entonces

Yuffie: Oye...y como se llamaba tu madre?

Vincent: Bastet...

Yuffie: Mm? Bastet?...

Yuffie tomó el libro de mitología y notó que la página de la cual había caído la foto hablaba sobre una Diosa llamada _Bastet_ también

Yuffie: ¿? Como la del libro?

Vincent: Así es...

Yuffie: A ver...Bastet: diosa gatuna eh?

Vincent: Si, mi padre siempre comparaba a mi madre con un gato: elegante, hermosa, misteriosa, enigmática...

Yuffie: Parece que eso lo heredaste de ella

Vincent: Ja...tu crees?

Yuffie: Claro!

Vincent: Y tu madre también era wutainesa no?

Yuffie: Sip! Era muy hermosa tambien, bueno, de algún lado tuve que heredarlo, porqué Godo es espantoso!!

Vincent rió esta vez más fuerte que las anteriores y Yuffie lo acompañó disimuladamente.

Vincent: Y como se llamaba?

Yuffie: Izumi...

Vincent: Bonito nombre...

Yuffie: Pues claro!

Vincent: Tu madre también murió cuando eras muy joven no?

Yuffie: Si...tendría yo más o menos 4 años, ella murió en la Guerra de Wutai

Vincent: La mía murió cuando tenía 8 años de una enfermedad misteriosa...o al menos eso decían los doctores

Yuffie: Vaya...lo siento mucho

Vincent: Tranquila...

Momento de silencio...

Yuffie:...

Vincent:...

Yuffie: Sabes?

Vincent: Mm?

Yuffie: Creo que es la primera vez que nos tomamos un tiempo para conocernos mejor...se siente raro no crees?

Vincent:...Je, si, supongo, no suelo hablar de estas cosas

Ella sonrió y se levantó de la cama con unos ánimos desbordantes, Vincent se volvió a verla

Yuffie: Tengo hambre, y tu?

Vincent: Un poco

Yuffie: Que te parece si te cocino algo? Quieres?

Vincent sonrió, se levantó quedando frente a Yuffie, lo suficiente como para intimidarla y hacerla sonrojar de nuevo. Hace tiempo que él no la veía así, nuevamente esos ojos profundos y penetrantes hacían de la suyas con la chica

Vincent: Claro, como negarme

Yuffie: aaa... Bien! Entonces vamos!

Ella rompió el contacto visual casi a propósito y se dirigió a la sala- cocina, Vincent la siguió silencioso. La chica echó un vistazo a las alacenas y a la nevera

Yuffie: Hey Vince! Aquí no hay nada, solo un montón de cosas podridas!

Vincent: Maldición, debieron descomponerse luego de tanto tiempo...bueno, ordenaré una pizza

El muchacho se disponía a tomar su teléfono para solicitar el improvisado almuerzo, pero Yuffie lo tomó de brazo y lo haló impidiéndole continuar

Yuffie: Ah no! Te dije que iba a cocinar yo y eso es lo que voy a hacer!

Vincent: Pero si no hay ingredientes...

Yuffie: Iremos a comprarlos entonces! Conozco un mercadito que ponen a pocas calles de aquí, allí encontraremos todo lo necesario

Vincent: Yuffie, yo creo que...

Yuffie: No hay excusas, ¿tienes dinero?

Vincent: Si, pero...

Yuffie: Listo entonces! Vamos al mercado!

Vincent iba a objetar algo, pero otro halón proporcionado por la chica lo transportó hasta afuera del apartamento directo al dichoso mercado XD

Yuffie: A ver... papas, tomates, huevos, fideos, verduras... hey Vince, no has visto por allí alguna tienda de especias?

Vincent: En el tercer pasillo

Yuffie: Wo! Tienes buena memoria

Vincent: Yuffie...hemos dado la vuelta al mercado 9 veces, cualquiera lo memorizaría...

Yuffie: Tanto?! Jeeje, no me había dado cuenta XD

Vincent: --U

Yuffie: Vamos entonces!

La ninja salió disparada al lugar mencionado y Vincent la siguió de espacio con múltiples bolsas en su mano libre

Yuffie: Mm... a ver, llevo la especias de Valles o las de Cañón Cosmo?... mmmm que dices tu?

Vincent: La más económica, no me queda mucho dinero

Yuffie: ¬¬ que tacaño

Vincent: (Suspiro)

Vincent nuevamente comenzaba a arrepentirse de su falta de carácter para con Yuffie, desde que llegaron había estado revoloteando de puesto en puesto y gastando SUS gils a mansalva. Lo peor es que no podía ni imaginarse la clase de plato que cocinaría, tantas especias e ingredientes que normalmente no se mezclan entre si constituían el inventario de la chica. Y para colmo aquel mercado público era más escandaloso que una gallinera...quizás porque estaba al lado de un puesto de gallinas XD

Vendedor: Hey chico! Tengo gallinas recién sacadas del corral! Quieres que te prepare una??

Vincent volteó asqueado a mirar la pobre gallina viva, aquel gordo señor la tenía agarrada por el pescuezo y la indefensa ave hacía rodar sus ojos con desesperación, en la otra mano el hombre tenía el cuchillo afilado que serviría de guillotina

Vincent: --ll No... gracias

Vendedor: Tu te lo pierdes!

Y al alejarse pudo escuchar los últimos chillidos del miserable animal mientras cumplían con la sentencia de muerte

??: Ah?...Hey! Tu!

Vincent: ¿?

??: Si tu!! El del yeso! Espera!!

El pistolero se giró sobre si mismo encontrándose con un niño que corría hacia él. Al alcanzarlo el pequeño apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y jadeó un poco; luego de calmarse levantó la vista y detalló cada rasgo de Vincent

Niño: Si! Sabía que eras tu! Podrás no tener tu capa, pero te reconocí!

Vincent: Te conozco?

Niño: OO...te has olvidado de mi?? Vamos has memoria!

El niño levantó la cabeza sonriendo con picardía, llevaba una gorra azul que le resultaba familiar...su cabello era castaño claro y sus ojitos marrones, la voz también parecía recordarla, el collar que tenía puesto fue la pista suficiente.

Vincent: Tu...eres el niño que me ayudó durante el ataque a Edge, el de las llaves, no?

Niño: Exacto! Aunque realmente no sé quien ayudo a quien viejo, Jajaja!

Vincent: ¬¬ll Viejo?

Niño: Bah! Es un decir, no has visto a Bugs Bunny?

Yuffie: Vincent te estoy llamando, que tanto haces?!

Y se giró a ver al niño, este le respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se rascaba la nariz triunfante

Niño: Hola!

Yuffie: Y este quién es?

Vincent: Uno de los afectados por los DG, me dio una mano cuando estuve en Edge

Yuffie: A si?

Niño: Jejeje! Mucho gusto chica, me llamo Gary

Vincent: Así que ese es tu nombre

Gary: Ajap! Y el tuyo es Vincent Valentine, no?

Vincent: Si...

Yuffie: Y Yo soy la gran ninja de Wutai, Yuffie Kisaragi! Un placer, niño!

Gary: No me digas niño ¬¬

Vincent: Y que te trae por aquí?

Gary: Bueno...vine a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, mi hermano está trabajando y tengo que cocinar para mi hoy...pero el dinero no me alcanza, como han subido los precios!

Vincent: Y que lo digas --...

Yuffie: Así que no tienes para comer hoy eh... pues venga! Hoy cocino yo, te invito a cenar con nosotros!

Gary: De verdad?

Vincent: Oye Yuffie, con que derecho...

Yuffie: Vas a tratar así al niño que tanto te ayudó en el pasado??

Vincent: (Suspiro) Supongo que no...

Gary: Gracias! Viven muy lejos?

Yuffie: Para nada! A dos cuadras. Ya verás como quedas enamorado de mi exótica comida wutainense! Jajaja!

Gary: VIVA!

Vincent: ...

En el apartamento Vincent y Gary estaban sentados sobre el sofá conversando mientras Yuffie cortaba vegetales, unía especias, calentaba agua y hacía sonar las ollas por doquier detrás del mostrador que separaba el salón de la cocina.

Gary: Luego de lo que ocurrió, mi hermano y yo fuimos rescatados por algunas tropas de la WRO. Nos llevaron a un refugio donde habían muchas victimas de Kalm y Edge. Allí nos alimentaron y nos dieron abrigo hasta hace poco que todo volvió a la normalidad y pudimos regresar a nuestra casa...pero como nuestros papás fueron asesinados mi hermano ahora tiene que trabajar muy duro para mantenernos a ambos...

Vincent: Malditos de Shinra...

Gary: Pero gracias a ti estamos bien! Supe luego que estabas unido a la WRO y que prácticamente aniquilaste a los DG tu solo! Que súper!

Vincent: Eh...yo no diría que lo hice solo, tuve mucha ayuda

Gary: Igual! Eres un héroe para muchos niños que estábamos en el refugio! Estaba deseando volver a verte para darte las gracias, pero sin tu capa y con la pierna así se me hizo difícil reconocerte

Vincent: Ja...gracias entonces...

Gary: Algún día podría presentarte a mi amigos?? Ellos estarían felices de conocer al fabuloso Vincent Valentine!

Vincent: Eh... podría ser...

Yuffie: Hey Gary! No crees que tus amigos también quieran conocerme?? Después de todo yo acompañé a Vincent hasta el núcleo de Omega y merezco mi crédito!

Gary: Si...podría ser...

Yuffie: ¬¬ oye!

Gary: XD

Yuffie salió de la cocina y se sentó en uno de los sofás pequeños, echó su vista a un lado esperando a que la comida terminara de hervir. Vio entonces una extraña forma entre las pequeñas estanterías de las botellas, se levantó y esculcó detrás para descubrir de qué se trataba.

Yuffie: Ah? Una guitarra?

Vincent: Hey! Deja eso allí

Yuffie: Es tuya? No sabía que supieras tocar

Vincent: En mis ratos libres de Turcos aprendí a tocarla

Yuffie: Mmm interesante...y cuando la compraste?

Vincent: Recuerdas cuando fuimos a Iciclos?, el señor Koji nos dio una caja de madera como obsequio, dentro estaba esa guitarra...

Yuffie: Wo! Dio justo en el blanco, eh?

Yuffie colocó la guitarra en la posición adecuada y haló varias cuerdas provocando leves sonidos, deslizó su mano por todos los hilos creando una linda melodía; se rió un poco y se acercó al Ex Turco

Vincent:...Qué?

Yuffie: Tocarías un poco?

Vincent: No me apetece...

Yuffie: Anda...

Gary: Si! Venga Vincent, quiero escuchar!

Vincent: Ya les dije que no, pon eso en su lugar Yuffie

Yuffie: TT Que malo

Y con desgano colocó la guitarra en donde estaba

Gary: Yuffie deberías dejar de prestarle atención a la guitarra y evitar que la cena se queme...

Yuffie: EH??

Una cortina de humo comenzó a impregnar la cocina y la ninja salió disparada hasta la olla, apagó la hornilla y retiró la tapa soltando aún más humo, lo que le provocó un poco de tos

Yuffie: Cof, Cof... Jejeje! Ya está listo!

Tomó los respectivos platos y cubiertos y se dispuso a servir. Entregó una ración a Vincent y al pequeño invitado junto con un poco de té. Ella también tomó su plato y se sentó en el sofá

Gary: UWAA!! Se ve muy bien!

Vincent: Qué es?

Yuffie: Okonomiyaki, una comida tradicional en Wutai, pruébenla es buenísima!

Gary: Y que tiene?

Yuffie: Una Chef nunca revela sus ingredientes secretos!

Gary: ¬¬...como sea, buen Provecho!

Vincent fue el primero en rebanar un trozo del alimento, lo introdujo en su boca y lo saboreó un poco, se vio luego como un bulto se formó en su garganta mientras se deslizaba desde su esófago hasta su estómago, tragó grueso nuevamente y permaneció callado. Gary también probó minutos luego

Yuffie: Que tal?

Vincent: --ll...

Gary: WAKKK!! Puaj! Sabe horrible!!

Yuffie: Como?? Es cierto Vincent??

Vincent:...Digamos que no es lo mejor que he probado

Una chibi Yuffie se vio caer en un abismo infinito al puro estilo anime XD

Yuffie: Ah! Son unos envidiosos! A ver!

Yuffie también probó y se tragó el trozo más por orgullo que por gusto...casi vomita después de ello

Yuffie: ...

Vincent: Yuffie?

Yuffie:...

Gary: Se ha enojado?

Vincent: Hey, Yuffie

Yuffie: Ejeje...

Vincent y Gary: ¿?

Yuffie: Jejejejejejejeeeeeee!! Sabe horrible! Jajajaja!

Gary: Si, espantoso!

Yuffie: Jajaja! Joder! Por eso odio cocinar! XD

Gary: Jajajaja!

Yuffie: Bueeeeeno...en ese caso no queda de otra...Vincent...

Vincent: Qué?...

Yuffie: Tienes saldo para llamar a la pizzería?

Una pobre caja de pizza vacía yacía miserable sobre el mostrador de la cocina, el hambriento trío había devorado aquel manjar italiano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se hacía de noche, el sol se estaba poniendo y Yuffie terminaba de lavar las ollas y utensilios que había ensuciado en su faena de Chef.

Yuffie: Bueno...por suerte te quedaron más ingredientes para preparar la comida de mañana Vince

Vincent: Vale, veré si no me da pereza hacerlo

Yuffie: Tu? Pereza? Uy! Necesitas regresar al trabajo urgentemente!

Vincent: Un par de sesiones de cura y podré quitarme este yeso al fin

Yuffie: Me alegra escuchar eso ...bueno, yo ya me voy

Gary: Ya? Awww... vale yo también

Yuffie: Vives cerca, no?

Gary: si

Yuffie: Ok, no hay necesidad que te acompañe entonces. Sayonara Vince, nos vemos pronto

Vincent:...

Gary: Ay Vincent, di algo; puede que tu novia cocine terrible pero no es para tanto!

Yuffie: EH?? No...No, yo no soy su novia, por favor a quién se le puede ocurrir eso? Jajajaja!

Gary: A no?

Yuffie: No! Jajajaja!

La ninja rió con nerviosismo y se despidió con la mano, se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando la gruesa voz del pistolero la detuvo

Vincent:...Yuffie

Yuffie: E-- Dime?

Vincent:...Gracias por ayudarme con la casa

Yuffie: O/O...oh!! No tranquilo! Por Leviatán! No faltaba más! Si necesitas algo avísame!

Vincent: Vale...

Yuffie: Y...

Vincent: ¿?

Yuffie: Espero... que la próxima vez te animes a tocarme algo en la guitarra /

Vincent no supo que responder, tampoco se esperaba una proposición así; al parecer la ninja no esperaba que le dijera si o vete al diablo, simplemente sonrió afablemente y se retiró; Vincent y Gary se quedaron mirando el umbral de la puerta

Gary: Esa chica...esta perdidamente enamorada de ti!

Vincent: AH??

Gary: Jajajaja! Adiós Vincent, gracias por todo!

Y Gary se fue aún más rápido que la ninja. Vincent aún permanecía con su expresión incrédula y completamente rojo...Yuffie, enamorada de él?? Imposible!...o...quizás no?

Vincent: Eso explicaría su extraña actitud pero...nah, no creo ser el tipo de Yuffie

Por alguna razón afirmar eso lo hacía sentirse mal, era la realidad, ¿porqué le dolía tanto?

_**Fin del Capítulo 15**_

**Ok, ok, ok, me dio una gran pereza escribir las últimas escenas de este capi, es uno de esos en los que ocurren cosas que parecen nulas pero que a lo largo del fic van cobrando sentido. Este capi ha sido algo corto por cierto (Comparado con los anteriores, claro esta XD) Jajajaja ¿los engañé en la primera parte? Pues disculpen lo mala que soy, peor aún faltan varias cositas antes del Lemon :D y que este capi quede a conciencia, a los jóvenes nos deben dar una adecuada educación sexual desde pequeños, así evitamos dudas como las de Yuffie (Por supuesto no como la educación que Cloud le dio a Denzel en el capitulo pasado Jajaja) Sin nada más que agregar (Porqué me están comiendo los mosquitos aquí en mi casa) me despido. Hasta el capi 16!**

_**Atte: Blankfans**_


	16. Fiesta de Kimonos

_**Capítulo 16: Fiesta de kimonos**_

Los días pasaron como el agua se desliza entre las manos, rápidos, fulminantes, sin dar oportunidad de ver la hora y no alarmarse; quizás el Planeta giró más rápido estas últimas dos semanas, pensó Yuffie. Reeve no se había reportado en días, no había solicitado su ayuda, ni siquiera la había llamado para ver que tal estaba; será que el calificativo _de "Hombre ocupado"_ finalmente comenzaba a aplicarse en la vida real.

A pesar del aburrimiento el tiempo había pasado volando, dentro de poco sería su cumpleaños...este último año había sido mucho más intenso que los demás, los riesgos, las locuras, los peligros y las amistades habían sido mayores, sin contar como sus filosofías y su carácter habían cambiado: Ya no era aquella chiquilla egoísta y malcriada, sus recientes experiencias le habían enseñado a madurar, ella no era la única persona en el mundo, y la Materia; era importante claro, pero era mejor cuando se utilizaba sin egoísmo. Sus amigos constituían un pilar fundamental en su vida, eran como esa familia _"feliz"_ que nunca tuvo en Wutai. En cierto modo El Séptimo Cielo era su segundo hogar, Tifa y Cloud sus hermanos mayores, Cid, Barret y Shera eran como sus tíos, Marlene, Denzel y Nanaki sus hermanos pequeños, Reeve... un padrino quizás, Shelke...aquella hermana molesta con la que siempre te peleas y Vincent...

Vincent se había transformado en algo más que un amigo, un familiar, o lo que sea; sus sentimientos para con él habían cambiado con los años, y lo que empezó siendo una atracción o quizás un instinto ninja de descubrir los misterios de ese hombre, se había transformado en un sentimiento indescriptible, algo que nunca había sentido por ninguna otra persona. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había preguntado si ese sentimiento era el que llamaban _Amor_, pero siempre que utilizaba la lógica concluía que era imposible; habían muchos factores, su incompatibilidad de caracteres, su espíritu libre y extrovertido totalmente contrario al de Vincent, las constantes desapariciones de él, su insistencia en permanecer solo, las cenizas del amor encendido por Lucrecia, en fin...un sin número de obstáculos suficientes para refutar esa relación, afortunadamente la edad había salido de su lista, ella pronto cumpliría 20 años, Vincent tenía 27, desde el punto de vista social no se veía tan mal como decir una chica de 16 con un hombre de 27...

Wutai también sería un obstáculo, Vincent no estaría dispuesto a dejar su libertad para ir con ella a Wutai cuando le tocara subir al trono, además su padre siempre insistía en mantener la sangre wutainesa pura y para ello debía casarse con otro Wutainense.

Yuffie: Aunque ahora que me enteré que su madre es de Wutai...eso quiere decir que la mitad de su sangre es wutainesa, así que...

Sacudió su cabeza entonces, ya basta de torturas sin sentido, pensar en todo esto solo la haría sentirse peor y no solucionaría nada.

El bar estaba más solo que la una, Shelke estaba en el patio trasero dando de comer a Hibiki y Kiara, en todo el tiempo libre Yuffie había aprovechado de ir a buscarlos, Cloud estaba trabajando, Denzel y Marlene en la escuela...en fin, demasiado sola como para hacer algo divertido. Decidió entonces vaguear hoy de nuevo, fue detrás del mostrador, se sirvió un jugo de pera y se dejó caer sobre el pequeño sofá que había detrás de la barra, esperando a que ocurriera algo emocionante

Yuffie: Esto es peor que en Wutai!

Y bebió un largo sorbo del jugo mientras escuchaba los graznidos de los chocobos y los gritos desesperados de Shelke. Se rió burlonamente y terminó de acostarse sobre el mueble.

Al rato bajó Tifa apresurada arreglando su cabello y camisa

Tifa: Yuffie, estas lista?

Yuffie: Para qué?

Tifa: Uishh! No me ibas a acompañar al médico por lo de tus dolores menstruales?, así aprovecho y busco los exámenes de sangre que me hicieron

Yuffie: Mierda! Cierto! Lo había olvidado por completo XD

Tifa: ¬¬ Claro como ya se te pasó el periodo se te olvido, lo mejor será que te chequees, esos dolores tan fuertes no son normales

Yuffie: Vale, ya estoy vestida, nos vamos?

Tifa: Ok

Dicho y hecho. El consultorio no estaba lejos, por ello llegaron caminando en un dos por tres.

Recepcionista: Buenos días, en qué puedo ayudarlas?

Tifa: Señorita, tenemos una cita con el Doctor Smith y también vengo a retirar los resultados de unos exámenes de sangre

Recepcionista: Vale, me dan sus nombres por favor?

Tifa: Tifa Lockhart y Yuffie Kisaragi...

Recepcionista: Perfecto, el doctor las está esperando, pasen por el primer consultorio a la derecha

Tifa: Muchas gracias

Y se inclinaron en una reverencia oriental. Se dirigieron al sitio mencionado y detrás del escritorio se encontraba el simpático doctor Smith, un hombre canoso, bajito y con bigote.

Yuffie: Este anciano es el doctor?

Tifa: Yuffie!! Disculpe doctor, es la primera vez que viene aquí y está algo nerviosa

Doctor Smith: Jajajaja, tranquila Tifa, tranquila, no me molesta que me digan la verdad

Yuffie: oo aja...

Doctor Smith: Tu eres la que viene por los dolores menstruales?

Yuffie: Si...

Doctor Smith: Perfecto, ya he acondicionado el consultorio de ecosonogramas para ti, vamos a hacerte un eco pélvico

Yuffie: Eco que?? A no!! No me diga que tengo que desnudarme!!

Doctor Smith: Jajaja, para nada, solo tienes que dejar una porción de tu vientre al aire mientras yo lo escaneo con un aparato en mi computador, así voy a poder ver bien tu sistema reproductor y encontrar el porqué de la menstruación dolorosa

Yuffie: Y va a doler?

Doctor Smith: Para nada

Yuffie:... ¬¬ll Tifa esto no me gusta, mejor me voy a casa, no confío en este vejete

Tifa: Yuffie por amor a Dios, más respeto con el doctor!

Doctor Smith: Bueno, si no quieres ese método podemos hacer el intra vaginal

Yuffie: Intra?? TIFA!! Este viejo es un depravado!! Lo que quiere es violarme!

Tifa: Yuffie basta de infantileces!! Doctor Smith Yuffie aún es virgen, tiene que ser el método del eco

Doctor Smith: Ah! Entonces discúlpenme, no lo sabía

Tifa: Yuffie tu eliges: seguir con esos dolores mes a mes pudiendo además ser algo de cuidado, o hacerte este examen que no duele, no invaden tu espacio personal ni te violan! Qué eliges??

Yuffie: Tifa no me mires así...

Tifa: YUFFIE!

Yuffie: Vale, Vale, me haré el eco! Pero un solo intento de sobrepasarse conmigo viejo y lo haré papilla! Soy una de las mejores ninjas de Wutai!

Doctor Smith: Nunca habías venido al ginecólogo verdad?

Yuffie: No...

Doctor Smith: Jajaja, entonces se entiende, todas vienen con miedo la primera vez, unas son más rudas que otras, pero ya estoy acostumbrado. Tranquila Yuffie, todo estará bien

Yuffie: ¬¬ más le vale

Doctor Smith: Tifa si quieres le haces compañía, mientras voy a pedir que traigan tus exámenes de laboratorio

Tifa: Perfecto

Doctor Smith: Bueno, por favor síganme, las llevaré a la sala de ecos

Luego de un rato y varias pataletas por parte de la ninja con respecto a la "insinuante" mano del doctor Smith, finalmente los exámenes de rutina y el eco habían finalizado. Yuffie se dirigió refunfuñando hasta el escritorio del médico y se sentó al lado de Tifa, quien esperaba paciente sus pruebas de laboratorio. El doctor se retiró los guantes blancos y se dispuso a tomar asiento en su gran sillón vinotinto con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Doctor Smith: Bueno, justo como me lo había imaginado Yuffie, tienes un pequeño quiste en el ovario derecho

Yuffie: Y eso es malo?? Necesito cirugía?? O peor aún! No hay cura y voy a morir en 6 meses??

Tifa: Yuffie es solo un quiste, no es cáncer ¬¬

Doctor Smith: Jajajaja, en efecto, como dice Tifa, en las jovencitas de tu edad es muy común encontrarnos con este tipo de trastornos no malignos y de fácil remoción. Solo te recetaré algunas pastillas y si todo va bien tu quiste debería desaparecer en pocos meses disminuyendo los dolores menstruales

Yuffie: Así de fácil?

Doctor Smith: Bueno si te tomas las pastillas de acuerdo a como se te indica, si, así de fácil

Yuffie: Y qué clase de pastillas son?

El doctor tomó una hoja de papel y comenzó a redactar una receta médica, la firmó y se la entregó a la kunoichi

Yuffie: Pastillas anticonceptivas??

Doctor Smith: Claro, algún problema?

Yuffie: Eso no es para no quedar embarazada??

Doctor Smith: Si, pero sus compuestos hormonales permiten además de evitar la concepción, disminuir el tamaño de tu quiste

Yuffie: Mmmm... bueno...yo...

Tifa: Yuffie esa es la opción más fácil, no te pongas pesada

Yuffie: Vale...con tal de quitarme ese dolor

Doctor Smith: Va a desaparecer siempre y cuando no se te olvide tomar ninguna...de lo contrario podríamos recurrir a los métodos quirúrgicos

Yuffie: NO! Vale! Me las tomaré como usted me diga!

Doctor Smith: Es lo mejor ... oh! Aquí tengo los resultados de tus exámenes Tifa

El simpático anciano abrió el sobre blanco con cuidado, se colocó las gafas y comenzó a analizar los resultados plasmados en el papel.

Tifa: Y? Qué tal?

Smith se quitó sus gafas y rascó sus sienes con seriedad, minutos luego volvió a sonreír

Doctor Smith: Bueno, depende de cómo lo tomes

Tifa: ¿? Qué quiere decir? Estoy enferma?

Doctor Smith: NOO! Para nada! Estas más sana que una lechuga!

Tifa: Uf! Que alivio...

Doctor Smith: Lo que estas es embarazada

Tifa y Yuffie: Jajaja, claro, embarazada, Jajaja...QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??

Yuffie: Embarazada?? TU??

Doctor Smith: Y que tiene de raro? Es completamente normal que las mujeres den a luz :)

Tifa: P-- Pero es que yo me he estado cuidando!! Todos los días estoy tomando mis anticonceptivas!

Doctor Smith: Pues te recomiendo que dejes de tomarlas porque pueden afectar al feto

Tifa: Debe haber un error!

Doctor Smith: No hay error alguno, vas a tener un bebé. Probablemente te hayas olvidado de tomar alguna pastilla, por un día que dejes de tomarla puedes quedar en estado

Tifa intentó hacer memoria, ¿cuándo pudo no haber bebido la pastilla? Ella era muy responsable en ese aspecto, ¿qué pudo pasar?...entonces una imagen vino a su mente, ella y Cloud en un sofá embriagándose...esa noche entre la fiesta y la resaca se le había olvidado por completo tomar el medicamento, y justamente esa noche había estado por primera vez con el Ex Soldado...

Tifa: Si, ya lo recuerdo...

Yuffie: P--Pero Tifa! Qué vas a hacer ahora? Es decir...

Tifa:...

Doctor Smith: Cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido desde tu última relación sexual luego de olvidar la pastilla?

Tifa: Fue... hace más o menos un mes... quizás un poco más

Doctor Smith: Mmm... has tardado en venir entonces, necesitare que en unas semanas vengas para hacerte unos exámenes y observar la evolución de tu embarazo. Te daré una serie de tips de alimentación y medicamentos que no debes tomar durante el tiempo de gestación

Tifa no decía nada, solo mantenía la cabeza baja incrédula aún de lo que escuchaba, tragó grueso un par de veces y se retiró unos mechones de cabello que caían rebeldes sobre su rostro. Yuffie solo la miraba con preocupación

Doctor Smith: Te recomendaría venir con el padre del bebé, tal vez así te sientas más segura, sé que este tipo de noticias son difíciles de asimilar por jóvenes como tu, pero verás que tiene muchos puntos positivos

Tifa:...si, no estoy triste, lo que pasa es que...no me siento preparada para ser madre...

Doctor Smith: Es normal que sientas eso, pero tranquila, todo saldrá bien si mantienes un buen chequeo médico y tienes la disposición de cuidar de tu hijo

Tifa:...Gracias doctor, lo haré

Doctor Smith: Oh! Venga, eres una de mis pacientes favoritas, no tienes nada que agradecerme

Tifa: ...

El doctor se retiró de la sala de ecos para buscar en su consultorio el papel con los dichosos tips para embarazadas, dejando a Tifa y a Yuffie solas

Yuffie: Tifa...

Tifa: Si?

Yuffie: El padre del niño... es Cloud verdad?

Tifa:...si

Yuffie: Jejeje, se lo tenían bien escondido eh? Así que esos gritos que se escuchaban por las noches eran ustedes XD

Tifa: Yuffie!

Yuffie: Jajaja, lo siento, solo intento animarte

Tifa: (Suspiro) Estoy contenta en parte, todo bebé es una bendición... pero, ¿cómo se lo voy a decir a Cloud?

Yuffie: Pues diciéndoselo! Estoy segura que él se hará cargo! Cloud puede ser lo que sea, pero no un irresponsable!

Tifa: Si verdad

La ninja tomó la mano de su amiga dulcemente y le regalo una de esas sonrisas que solo ella sabía poner

Yuffie: Todo estará bien, ya veras

Tifa: Si...gracias Yuffie...y por favor te pido que...

Yuffie: Tranqui! No le diré a nadie, esperaré a que estés lista para que se lo digas a todos, actuaré como si nada

Tifa: Gracias

Doctor Smith: Aquí están los consejitos que te mencioné, síguelos al pie de la letra y tendrás un niño o niña sano

Tifa: Se lo agradezco mucho doctor

Doctor Smith: Vale, vayan con Dios entonces, Yuffie has tu tratamiento al pie de la letra y cuida mucho de la futura mamá

Yuffie: Cuente con eso viejito!

Doctor Smith: jajajaja, espero con ansias conocer al afortunado padre de la criatura

Tifa: Jaja, es el chico que me acompañó a hacerme los exámenes

Doctor Smith: Oh! Entonces ese bebé será hermoso, ambos padres son muy guapos

Tifa: Jajajaja, ojala

Doctor Smith: Cuídense chicas

Durante todo el camino de regreso Yuffie estuvo imaginando como sería el nuevo bebé, si sería rubio o castaño, con ojos azules o marrones, niño o niña, el entusiasmo le era tanto que hasta se propuso pensar desde ya el nombre de la criatura. Tifa solo se reía ilusionada y de vez en cuando le pedía a Yuffie que bajara la voz, debían ser discretas, por lo menos hasta que la luchadora lo considerara necesario, o hasta que su vientre aumentara de tamaño.

Al llegar al bar Tifa comenzó a trabajar como si nada, no obstante Yuffie notaba como de vez en cuando se tornaba distante y pensativa, y no era para menos, un hijo es una gran responsabilidad, pero ella sabía que Tifa podría con ello junto con Cloud y que si se dedicaban llegarían a ser una familia muy feliz.

La chica Kisaragi salió rato después junto a Hibiki a comprar sus medicinas y colocó una alarma en su celular para que diariamente la hiciera recordar que debía tomar las pastillas sin falta. Cuando volvió al bar se dirigió al pequeño establo para dejar al chocobo.

Vincent: Veo que los chocobos ya se recuperaron

Yuffie dio un ligero salto de sorpresa y se giró al escuchar la gruesa voz.

Yuffie: Vince! Que haces...!! Tu pierna!

El mantenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón mostrando su sensual sonrisa; su pierna ya no estaba enyesada y el bastón ya era historia. El pistolero levantó el talón del pie y dio unos cuantos golpecitos a la hierba demostrando así el buen estado de su extremidad.

Vincent: Ya esta bastante mejor, aunque no debo abusar

Yuffie: Que bien! Esas sesiones de cura de verdad que ayudan! Me alegro por ti Vince

Él anchó más su sonrisa y se acercó a Kiara, la fiel chocobita de Cloud y que más de una vez había servido de transporte a Vincent; acarició su dorada cabeza y esta lo recibió con graznidos y roces con su pico

Yuffie: Jajaja, parece que esta feliz de verte

Vincent: Tal vez sea porqué le traigo algunas verduras Gysal en el bolsillo

En efecto sacó el alimento y lo distribuyó entre ambos chocobos. Un par de entusiastas _"Kue"_ fueron suficiente para agradecerle.

Yuffie: Y que te trae por aquí?

Vincent: Quería estirarme un poco y pensé en venir a echarles un vistazo

Yuffie: Mmm jajajaja! No y que detestabas el bar?

Vincent: Nunca dije eso, solo que a veces es agobiante

Yuffie: Admítelo! Nos extrañaste!

Vincent: Jaja

Y el celular de Yuffie se oyó repicar interrumpiendo la conversación

Yuffie: Si me disculpas...Aquí Yuffie, allá quién?...?? Qué haces tú llamándome? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?...hey!...Como?...Estas segura?, no será esta una excusa para que regrese?...Pero...no, no puedo volver aún...es qué...

Y echó un vistazo a Vincent con melancolía, este le devolvió un gesto de preocupación mezclado con curiosidad

Yuffie: No puedo volver ahora...si la cosa empeora llámenme... ok, si, lo siento...vale, gracias, adiós.

Y colgó. Se perdió por unos instantes en sus propios pensamientos y apretó el teléfono con rabia entre su puño mientras rechinaba los dientes

Vincent: Pasa algo?

Yuffie: Eh?... No! Nada, Jajaja!

Vincent: Nada?

Yuffie: Si...

Vincent: Entonces porqué te alteraste tanto por esa llamada?

Yuffie: Es qué...bueno, me llamaron de Wutai, diciéndome que regrese, pero ni crean que se saldrán con la suya, no tengo intenciones de volver aún

Vincent: Algún problema?

Yuffie: No, es solo Chekov diciendo cualquier tontería para convencerme, no es nada XD

Vincent:...

Yuffie: Venga, no me mires así! Te dije que no es nada! Jajajaja

Y se rascó la cabeza por detrás con nerviosismo. Vincent prefirió no seguir interrogándola, mejor esperar a que ella se animara a decírselo

Yuffie: Ejejeje, entramos a la tienda?

Vincent: Vale

Y así hicieron, entraron por la puerta trasera y se encontraron con una grata sorpresa

Yuffie: Cid!

Cid: Hola mocosa, que hay?

Yuffie: Bien... y en esa canastilla...!!

La kunoichi fue corriendo hacia la pequeña canasta rosa que Cid llevaba, asomó su cabeza y se encontró con las recién nacidas hijas del piloto

Yuffie: Kia!! Pero que lindas son!! Hola, soy su tía Yuffie pequeñas!

Cid: ¬¬ no las vayas a fastidiar mucho

Yuffie: -3- Que malo eres!

Shera: No le hagas caso, es un padre muy celoso

Cid: Es lógico, después de todo el paquete es doble debo estar doblemente precavido Joder!

Tifa: Jajaja parece que Cid será un padre muy preocupado

Yuffie: Puedo cargar a una? Puedo?

Cid: Mejor n...

Shera: Claro

Cid: ¬¬ll

Yuffie: Yupi!!

Yuffie deslizó sus manos por detrás del cuerpecito de Serenity y la levantó con algo de inseguridad, la contempló mientras la pequeña daba un bostezo y abría sus ojos

Yuffie: / Ay!! Que mona!! Mira Vince, no es lindísima!?

Vincent: Si, son unas bebes hermosas

Yuffie: Verdad que si?

La ninja meció a la bebé suavemente provocando una leve risita en esta, Yuffie se estremeció y chilló con ilusión mientras Vincent contemplaba la escena sonriendo

Shera: Quieres cargar a Beatriz Vincent?

Vincent: Eh? No, mejor no, soy algo torpe para esto de los bebés

Shera: Pues ve practicando, algún día tendrás uno

Vincent: Ehh...

Shera tomó a la otra gemela y se la dio a Vincent, este se alejó negándose en un comienzo, pero gracias a la insistencia de Shera se vio en la obligación de cargarla. La científica le explicó como debía sostenerla y algo nervioso la acurrucó en brazos; la bebé dio un pequeño hipo y miro al pistolero con tanta ternura que este sintió que se derretía. Suspiró derrotado ante los encantos infantiles de Beatriz y le cosquilleó en la mejilla haciendo que esta se riera y tomara su dedo entre sus minúsculas manos, seguidamente lo introdujo en su boca.

Shera: Ay Beatriz no hagas eso!

Cid: Jajajajaja!! Creo que le agradaste Vince Jajajajajaja!

Vincent: ¬¬

Shera retiró a la niña y empezó a hacer comentarios como "Niña mala" y "No hagas eso con Tío Vincent". Yuffie no pudo evitar estallar a carcajadas e imaginarse a Vincent como padre, ciertamente sería una faceta bastante cómica en él, tomando en cuenta su frialdad y fácil nerviosismo ante cosas que poco conocía.

Yuffie: Hey Tifa, porqué no cargas a Serenity?

Tifa: Eh...bueno

Yuffie: Toma

Ahora era el turno de Tifa para acurrucar a las nuevas miembros de la familia, acomodó a la chiquilla en sus brazos y la observó con ternura, la bebita la miraba fijamente con esas orbes inmensamente verdes y ella se sumergió en sus profundidades. Recordó entonces la semillita que ella y Cloud habían sembrado en su vientre y no pudo evitar pensar que muy pronto ella tendría su propio bebé acurrucado en su regazo, tal y como lo hacía con Serenity ahora. Sintió las lágrimas abrirse camino, aquella sensación era indescriptible y pronto la experimentaría con su propio hijo, sus ojos marrones se humedecieron mientras suspiraba y sonreía

Shera: ¿? Tifa?

Tifa: Que lindo es ser mamá, no es así Shera?

Shera: Eh?... pues si, es maravilloso

Tifa: Cuando tenga mi hijo propio espero que me eches una mano

Shera: Cuenta con ello

Cid: Si, ser padre ha sido toda una locura, una locura agradable, pero locura al fin y al cabo XD

Yuffie: Y seguirás trabajando?

Cid: Reeve me ha dado estas semanas libres para que este con mis hijas, pero supongo que dentro de poco deberé volver al aeropuerto, aunque Shera si debe mantener el reposo

Tifa: Por cierto, Barret y Red les mandan felicitaciones y que lamentan mucho no poder estar aquí

Cid: Pues se les agradece, cuando vuelve esa mole de todas formas?

Tifa: En un par de semanas

De repente se escucha una persona bajar por las escaleras

Génesis: Ah Yuffie!

Yuffie: Génesis?

Tifa: Ah! Casi lo olvido, Génesis había venido a verte, aunque primero me pidió prestado el baño

Yuffie: A si? Y qué tal Génesis?

Génesis: Ahora que te he visto estoy muy bien

Yuffie: Jajaja, es cierto hace semanas que no venías, malvado

Génesis: Lo siento tenía que atender varios asuntos, pero ahora estoy totalmente disponible para ti

Vincent: ¬¬

Yuffie: Jajaja, que lindo

Génesis: Por cierto, te has enterado del festival que van hacer en la plaza central de Edge?

Yuffie: Pues no XD

Génesis: Es una feria que van a realizar con motivo de los 3 años que lleva Edge sobre el planeta, este año han escogido el motivo Wutainense

Yuffie: Woo! Quieres decir que habrá juegos, comida y gente vestida con kimonos??

Génesis: Exacto! Sé que te gusta aquí, pero estoy seguro que añoras tu tierra, así que si no puedes ir a Wutai, Wutai vendrá a ti

Yuffie: Que bien!!

Génesis: Te gustaría ir conmigo?

Al instante los ojos asesinos de Vincent fueron acompañados por una inmensa vena surcando su frente.

Yuffie: Eh? De veras?

Génesis: Claro, una vez fui a Wutai y quedé enamorado de sus tradiciones y de su cultura, que mejor oportunidad para revivir esa época, y mejor aún, con la princesa de ese pueblo

Yuffie: Jejejejeje / si me lo pones así no puedo negarme, vale, será divertido

Vincent: Qué??

Yuffie: ¿?

Génesis: ¬¬ Perfecto! El festival es mañana en la noche, vendré por ti como a las 7 te parece?

Yuffie: Claro

Génesis: Vale, para eso había venido, si me disculpan debo retirarme

Yuffie: Okis, nos vemos Génesis

Génesis: Hasta luego

Y en un dos por tres se fue del bar, si las miradas mataran el pobre chico estuviera pudriéndose entre los gusanos y Vincent sería encarcelado por homicidio

Tifa: Ujuu! Tienes una cita con Génesis!

Yuffie: Eh?? Cita?? No, no, no creo que lo hiciera con esa intención /

Shera: Claro que sí, no viste como te miraba?

Yuffie: Ay! No me hagan sonrojar, Génesis es un amigo, nada más

Vincent: Es obvio que ese tipo no quiere una simple _"amistad"_ con usted

Yuffie: ¿? Empezaste a tratarme de usted de nuevo!

Vincent: No puedo tutear a alguien que desconozco

Yuffie: Eh? Pero si soy yo Vince!

Vincent: La verdad, a veces la desconozco Yuffie

Yuffie: Estas enojado?

Vincent: YO? Para nada, porqué he de estarlo?

Cid: Mmmm... por celos quizás? XD

Vincent: Celos? Por favor!

Yuffie: Entonces porqué me tratas así?

Vincent: Usted se lo busca!

Yuffie: Solo porqué acepté salir con un amigo??

Vincent: Él no busca ser su amigo, ¿porqué no lo entiende?

Yuffie: Al único que no entiendo es a ti! Yo salgo con quien me de la gana!

Vincent: a sí?

Yuffie: SI!

Vincent: Pues perfecto, salga con ese idiota!, al fin y al cabo no sé ni porqué vine hasta acá para verla!

Todos los presentes se quedaron mudos, Vincent bajó su vista al suelo con la rabia desbordada y salió por la puerta trasera hacia el patio. Los muchachos miraron el marco de la puerta incrédulos, Yuffie sobre todo, ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué vino hasta acá solo para verla?...Tifa rió divertida, poco a poco a Vincent terminaría de aceptarlo...tarde o temprano

Vincent entonces se sentó en aquel banco junto al muro de hiedras y enredaderas apoyando su cuerpo hacia delante, sí, le había costado admitirlo y necesitó de esa rabieta para desahogarse, había venido allí para ver a Yuffie, en el fondo era eso, estar separado de ella se tornaba tortuoso y no sabía porqué, la costumbre quizás...no, era otra cosa, esa cosa que le hacía patinar su cabeza cuando su cuerpo y el de ella estaban cerca, cuando ella le sonreía o le animaba...quizás sería porqué...

Shelke: Vincent?

Vincent: ¿?

Shelke: Vincent! Hola! Ya estas bien! Que alegría!

Vincent: Hola Shelke

Shelke: Mm? Te pasa algo?

Vincent:...Shelke

Shelke: Si?

Vincent: Te has enterado del festival Wutainense que habrá mañana en la noche?

Shelke: Si, algo había escuchado, ¿porqué?

Vincent:...te... te gustaría acompañarme?

Shelke se ruborizó al máximo y se alejó unos pasos sorprendida, ¿Vincent, invitándola a salir? ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Será que el tiempo compartido durante las sesiones de cura habían dado sus frutos? ¿O quizás era algo más?...pero no iba a hacer preguntas estúpidas, su deseo se estaba volviendo realidad, después de tanto tiempo Vincent por fin la veía de otra manera, ¿Cómo rechazarlo?

Shelke: Pues claro!... eh, digo...si, si tu me lo pides...

Vincent: Vale, busca un buen kimono y pasaré por ti mañana como a las 7:30

Dijo él mientras se levantaba del asiento mirando hacia un punto X. Shelke sintió esa frase más como una orden que como un consejo, pero poco le importó, después de todo él siempre había sido un chico frío.

Shelke: C—Claro, t—te esperaré

Vincent: De acuerdo, tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana Shelke

Shelke: S-- si!

Vincent se retiró entonces con las manos en los bolsillos y un sentimiento de culpabilidad, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿pretendía darle celos a Yuffie utilizando a Shelke?...eso podría sonar rudo, pero aquel ataque de rabia había trastornado su lógica

Vincent: Solo espero no arrepentirme...

Tifa terminó de trapear la barra y retiró una gorda gota de sudor de su frente; Cid y Shera ya se habían ido, después de todo vivían en Ciudad Cohete, si no se apresuraban la noche los tomaría desprevenidos. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y las llantas de Fenrir se hicieron escuchar a las afueras de la tienda, Cloud entró minutos luego con una inmensa caja en brazos

Cloud: Hola Tifa!

Tifa: Eh... Hola Cloud...y esa caja?

Cloud: No me creerás si te cuento

El rubio colocó cuidadosamente la caja sobre el suelo y abrió las solapas con entusiasmo, de allí sacó un micrófono y algunos cables

Tifa: Un micro?

Cloud: Si! Un tío al que fui a entregarle una mercancía no tenía efectivo y me ofreció este juego de Karaoke como parte de pago

Tifa: ¿? Es extraño que tu aceptes ese tipo de negocios...

Cloud: Si, lo sé, al principio lo dudé un poco, pero luego me vino una brillante idea

Tifa: Y de qué se trata?

Cloud: Hagamos un pequeño espacio para colocar espectáculos de karaoke nocturno, ganaríamos el triple de lo que ese tipo me hubiera podido pagar!

Tifa: Karaoke?...mm... no sé Cloud

Cloud: Y porqué no? A todo el mundo le gustan este tipo de cosas, así atraeríamos más clientes y hasta podríamos ofrecer espectáculos semanales!

Tifa: Tu crees que funcione?

Cloud: Claro que si, y si no, pues vendemos el equipo y ya está

Tifa: Bueno, viéndolo de ese modo suena bastante bien

Cloud: Y tu podrías interpretar un par de cancioncitas por noche

Tifa: YO?

Cloud: Tienes una voz angelical, no creas que me he olvidado de cuando le cantabas a tus girasoles XD

Tifa: Oh no, para nada /

Cloud: Bah! Deja de ser tan modesta y di que sí!

Tifa: Jejeje, bueeeeno, vale

Cloud: Perfecto! Comenzaré a instalar y preparar la cosas desde ya! Shelke! Ven a echarme una mano!

Tifa se rió con dulzura ante la expresión ilusionada del joven rubio, sin duda había cambiado, ahora tenía metas más emprendedoras y una visión más amplia; recordó entonces cuando se lo reencontró en Midgar y se unió a Avalancha trabajando como Mercenario, ese Cloud no era el mismo de ahora; ella siempre pensó que muy en su interior se escondía ese Cloud jovial, divertido y animado, que alegría le daba saber que su viejo amigo había regresado y que pronto conformarían una familia

Tifa: Él será un excelente padre, de eso estoy segura...

Al día siguiente hubo bastante movimiento en el bar, y no por los clientes sino por los materiales y mano de obra que había traído Cloud para materializar su idea del karaoke. Yuffie se había entusiasmado mucho con la noticia de la nueva faceta del Séptimo Cielo y se dedicó desde temprano a echar una mano; aunque en el fondo su objetivo era distraer su mente de la "pequeña" discusión que habían mantenido ayer ella y Vincent.

Él había venido a verla, él mismo lo confesó, toda la noche había meditado aquello y llegó a ilusionarse, sus ojos habían brillado con el resplandor de la esperanza, tal vez, en un remoto caso, el Ex tuco estuviera al fin correspondiendo sus sentimientos; ya era inútil negarlo, le gustaba Vincent, y mucho! Aunque aún no tenía el valor de reconocer más allá, él era guapo, atento, caballeroso, algo pesado si; pero encantador y narcótico al mismo tiempo. Se rió entonces recostada en su cama luego de los deberes del día, que locura, saldría con Génesis hoy, día en el que se había sincerado "medianamente" consigo misma, si Chekov la viera...probablemente la atravesaría con un kunai XD

Si Vincent estaba celoso (Y obvio que lo estaba) sus razones tendría, si Génesis le había salvado la vida solo había una explicación a su repudio mutuo, Vincent también sentía algo por Yuffie...o eso es lo que la lógica indicaba. Ella abrazó su almohada a la vez que reía eufóricamente como una quinceañera que acababa de enamorarse por primera vez; y es que algo así sentía, un cosquilleo interior que la inquietaba y la alegraba al mismo tiempo. Entonces la alarma de su celular sonó: las 5:30, hora de la segunda pastilla del tratamiento. Tomó el agua de la mesita de noche y la bebió de un golpe, afortunadamente era pequeña, no había posibilidades que se atragantase. Miro luego por la famosa ventana y divisó el crepúsculo de la tarde, el sol pronto terminaría de ocultarse, ya era hora de escoger su kimono y comenzar a prepararse.

Abrió el armario y buscó en su mochila entre algunas ropas que no se había molestado en colgar, arrojó unas cuantas piezas al aire hasta que encontró una prenda color violeta con estampado de flores amarillas en sus mangas, pecho y cintura, una cinta gruesa y amarillenta hacia juego, era su kimono favorito; bueno, su segundo favorito, ella enloquecía era por los kimonos de la dinastía Kisaragi, aquellos con cintas largas y vistosas y mucho más cortos para facilitar la movilidad, ese era el diseño principal para las reinas jovenes del país y si llegaba al trono algún día seguramente de lo que más disfrutaría sería de ese traje. Pero esta vez debía conformarse con su común pero lindo kimono violeta, ella siempre lo traía en sus viajes, aunque casi nunca lo utilizaba.

Lo colocó sobre su colchón y lo estiró un poco intentando acabar con las arrugas, lo miro entonces triunfante colocando sus manos en su cadera, luciría divina con él puesto, ojala Vincent estuviera allí para verla.

Entre la ducha, la corta cena, el cambio de vestuario y el arreglo de su cabello el tiempo se hizo corto, ya eran las 7 de la noche y la campana de la tienda se hizo escuchar.

Tifa: Génesis, pero que puntual!

Génesis: Un caballero que se respete no debe hacer esperar a una dama!

Tifa: Jejeje, eso es cierto

Génesis: Mmm? Y qué pasó aquí? Pasó un huracán o algo?

Tifa: Ejejeje! No, es que estamos preparando una zona para karaoke y entre los materiales y las herramientas, pues...se ha ensuciado un poco el lugar xD

Génesis: Vaya! Qué bien, me encanta el karaoke

Cloud: Ves Tifa? A todo el mundo le gusta

Génesis: Quizás me anime a cantar un día

Tifa: Sería genial, te escuché en la serenata y permíteme decir que tienes una voz maravillosa

Génesis: Jo! Muchas gracias!

Cloud: Julieta baja! Que Romeo ya llegó!

Yuffie: No tienes que gritar! Estaba en el baño! Y no me digas Julieta!

Cloud: xD

Yuffie: Hola Génesis

Génesis: Yuffie, estas bellísima

Yuffie: / Gracias, tu no estas nada mal tampoco

Yuffie lo detalló de pies a cabeza, la parte inferior de su traje era color blanco y la parte superior era color rojo, y como siempre con su estilo atrevido había dejado al descubierto su masculino pecho y su cintura se veía rodeada de algunas vendas, traje típico de los samuráis. No podía refutarlo, Génesis le resultaba increíblemente atractivo y hasta sexy, era un chico aventurero igual que ella, quizás por eso había tanta simpatía entre ambos

Génesis: Bueno, nos vamos?

Y dobló su brazo de manera que Yuffie pudiera deslizar su mano por el hueco que formaba, como un perfecto caballero; ella con algo de inseguridad tomó su brazo y volvió su vista hacia arriba buscando una respuesta en los ojos de él. Génesis sonrió con arrebato y ella le devolvió el gesto algo sonrojada. Ya estaban listos para su primera gran _"cita"_

La plaza central de Edge ya no era la plaza central de Edge, de eso no había duda, los organizadores del evento habían logrado maravillas inimaginables con la ambientación alrededor de la estatua conmemorativa de Shinra, realmente parecía uno de esos típicos festivales wutainenses de fin de año, cualquier forastero que pasara por ahí juraría estar en aquel lejano pueblo oriental.

Los ojos de Yuffie rebozaron de brillo y no pudo evitar entrar al festival pegando brincos y chillidos de emoción, tantos kimonos, tantos colores, luces y juegos, todo, absolutamente todo le parecía hermoso, y Génesis estallaba en sonrisas ante las actitudes de la kunoichi.

Wutai, aquel hermoso país que había abandonado numerosas veces, la primera ocasión por capricho y coraje oculto detrás de su deseo desesperado de renacimiento, la segunda por los problemas surgidos con el Geoestigma, Avalancha la necesitaba; y la tercera vez en búsqueda de venganza por sus compañeros caídos ante los DG Solidiers, posteriormente se unió a la WRO como una vía para ayudar a su pueblo y a muchos otros, y allí fue donde compartió tantas experiencias con Vincent...se había quedado lejos de su tierra con la idea de buscarlo por todos los rincones del planeta, luego de hallarlo no quiso separarse de él...y hasta el día de hoy aún permanecía allí, en una ciudad al otro lado de la suya, añorándola; recordó entonces la llamada de Chekov y sus ojos se humedecieron un poco, amaba su a país y su a gente, pero también quería a ese obstinado hombre, quizás él fuera la razón de mayor peso para no regresar aún, pero después de este vistazo a sus raíces, el deseo de volver se apoderaba de ella.

Génesis: En que piensas?

Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado en el banquito que había escogido para reflexionar. Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras agachaba la mirada, Génesis mostró sus blanquecinos dientes y levantó el mentón de la chica obligándola a encararlo, ella abrió sus orbes en señal de sorpresa

Génesis: Se supone que hemos venido a divertirnos

Yuffie: Si... lo sé... y lo siento, es que yo...

Génesis: Este lugar te trae recuerdos eh?

Yuffie: Algo así...he estado pensándolo desde hace un tiempo, quizás ya sea hora de regresar a mi tierra

Génesis suavizó sus rasgos y soltó la cara de la chica, ella alzó su vista al cielo iluminado por los luceros con nostalgia, al rato él hizo lo mismo

Génesis: Si, por más que conozcas muchos pueblos, ciudades o países, nunca será lo mismo comparado con tu hogar

Yuffie: Tienes razón...

Génesis: Si vas a Wutai te visitaré, te lo prometo

Yuffie:...Gracias Génesis

Génesis: Sé de algo que va a animarte

Yuffie: ¿?

Génesis: Sígueme

Y tomó a la ninja de la mano incitándola a seguirlo, ella se levantó torpemente y corrió junto a él, parecían un par de adolescentes, Yuffie se ruborizó al pensar eso, pero la repentina parada del pelicobrizo y su posterior choque con la espalda de él la hicieron volver a la realidad.

Génesis: Vamos a jugar este evento

Se trataba del típico jueguito de los dardos y los globos, si, como suponen consiste en lanzar cinco dardos para explotar cinco globos (LOL), dependiendo de los globos que revientes recibirás un premio

Génesis: Voy a jugar

Tendero: Eh? Ah! Pero si es una linda parejita! Claro señor, pase, reviente todos los globos y gane un hermoso premio para su novia!

Yuffie: Eh... no, él no es mi...

Génesis: GO!

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los dardos cayeron en su respectivo globo sin ningún fallo. Tanto el tendero como Yuffie mostraron su mejor expresión de asombro al puro estilo anime y Génesis en pose triunfante solicitó el dichoso premio. Se trataba de un pequeño peluche de Tombery

Tendero: Lo siento, es el más grande que tenemos, si hubiera llegado antes tal vez hubieran conseguido el Moguri gigante, pero otra pareja lo ha ganado

Yuffie: QUE?? Otra persona logró explotar todos los globos?

Tendero: Si, y casi tan bien como el jovencito, parece que estamos rodeados de chicos formidables!

Génesis: Maldición!

Yuffie: Venga Génesis, no es tan malo

Génesis: Bueno, lo importante es que a ti te guste el premio

Yuffie: Eh?

Génesis: Toma, para ti

Yuffie: Eh... gracias

La chica tomó al tombery de peluche y lo acurrucó con ilusión entre sus brazos mostrando su mejor sonrisa, Génesis rió satisfecho y la invitó a seguir caminando.

Tres tiendas más adelante hubo algo que llamó la atención de la chica

Yuffie: KIII! Mira Génesis! Mira! Una pecera, vamos a atrapar pececitos dorados!

Aquel juego típico enloquecía a Yuffie desde niña y como tal haló las ropas del muchacho con euforia y corrió hasta la pecera rectángular

Tendero 2: Va ha pescar señorita?

Yuffie: Sip!

Tendero 2: Bien, aquí tiene la red y la bolsa de plástico con agua, revise por favor que no tenga agujeros

Yuffie: Vale! Aquí voy

La ninja sumergió la pequeña red en la pecera y logró atrapar cuatro pececitos, entre ellos el más dorado y grande.

Tendero 2: Wo! Es muy buena, ese pez es algo rebelde, para atraparlo hay que tener táctica

Yuffie: Jajajaja! Desde pequeña práctico este juego! Soy toda una experta, Jajaja!

Tendero 2: U pues que bien por usted, felicidades

Yuffie: Jijiji! Mira Génesis, el más grande!

Génesis: Pues asegúrate de ponerlo en una pecera cuando llegues al bar, no querrás que mueran

Yuffie: ¬¬ no seas malo

Génesis: Jajajaja! Seguimos?

Yuffie: SI!

Ella continuó su camino admirando la majestuosidad de sus nuevas mascotas seguida a pocos metros por su joven acompañante; pasaron sobre un puente falso que formaba parte de la ambientación y entre un par de tiendas pudieron distinguir a una peculiar y familiar pareja. La chica llevaba un kimono rosa con detalles blancos a lo largo de su costado izquierdo y el muchacho un kimono rojo con una cinta marrón atada alrededor de su cintura, sobre su espalda encorvada llevaba un inmenso Moguri de peluche.

Yuffie: ¿? Esos nos son Shelke y Vincent??

Génesis: Así que ellos fueron los que ganaron el moguri gigante...

Yuffie: Pero que demonios hacen aquí??

Génesis: Lo mismo que nosotros, supongo

Yuffie: P-- pero con Shelke??

Génesis: Tiene algo de malo?

Yuffie: Si que lo tiene! ARGGG!

Por otro lado...

Shelke: Estas seguro que puedes con ese peluche tu solo?

Vincent: --ll Si-- no-- te-- preocupes

Dijo entre jadeos, la verdad estaba empezando a perder la sensibilidad de la espalda y si no se sentaban a descansar pronto moriría aplastado, pero con lo obstinado que era no lo admitiría y menos ante la chica a quien se lo regaló. Mientras, Shelke caminaba con sus mejillas coloradas mostrando una sonrisa tímida y cálida, él había ganado el juego de los globos sorprendentemente y luego le había ofrecido el premio como obsequio, demasiado para que pudiera creérselo, si esto era un sueño rogaba a todos los dioses del Olimpo para que nunca la despertaran.

Unos fuertes chillidos y quejas provenientes del famoso puente llamaron la atención de la pelinaranja

Shelke: Mm? Esos de allá no son Yuffie y Génesis?

Al escuchar aquello de inmediato Vincent giró su cabeza hacía el lugar indicado, y en efecto unos cuantos globitos animescos provenientes de la ira de la ninja delataron su posición. El pistolero reaccionó rápido y erigió su cuerpo simulando estar mejor que nunca, colocó su mejor sonrisa arrogante y se dirigió a Shelke

Vincent: Si, creo que si son

Shelke: Se reconocen a leguas --

Vincent: Bueno, no permitiremos que perturben nuestra diversión

Con un esfuerzo sobre humano ofreció su brazo a Shelke para escoltarla, sus orbes zafiro brillaron radiantes de ilusión y con algo de nerviosismo aceptó la oferta continuando así su camino

Yuffie: Viste eso?? Nos ignoró!! Y de paso la lleva del brazo!! Que descaro!!

Génesis: Yuffie, no entiendo cual es el problema, mejor así que se fueron no?

Yuffie: No, no y no!! Esto debe ser una pesadilla!

Génesis: No me digas que estas celosa?!

Yuffie: ARGGG! Tu no entiendes Génesis! Déjame en paz!

Y con su tomberry y sus pececitos se alejó lo más que pudo de aquel sitio; Génesis la observó de lejos sin ninguna intención de seguirla, su rostro mostraba una combinación de rabia, celos y un extraño sentimiento que lo hacían querer matar a alguien, y ya todos sabemos quien es ese alguien XD

En otro tarantín, Shelke se entretenía jugando algo a lo que Vincent no le había prestado demasiada atención, en su mente solo cabían Yuffie y Génesis, sentía como se lo carcomía la ira en sus entrañas, simplemente no quería aceptar el hecho de que Yuffie podría llegar a interesarse en otro chico, ¿y qué mejor partido que Génesis?, desde la primera vez ellos habían simpatizado, la ninja respondía alegremente todos sus cortejos y halagos, ambos parecían viajeros vivaces y entusiastas...si, debía admitirlo, ella haría mejor pareja con el Ex Soldado que con él; un amargado, frío, inexpresivo y aburrido hombre cuyo ser más profundo se desangraba al reflexionar estos pensamientos.

Sintió entonces como una manito lo halaba de su ropa, bajó su mirada y se encontró con la sonriente Ex Tsviet ofreciéndole una especie de paleta

Shelke: No me ha ido tan bien como a ti en el juego, pero al menos pude conseguir esto...quiero...obsequiártelo

Vincent parpadeó un par de veces a la vez que Shelke tomaba su amplia mano y depositaba el típico adorno Wutainense en su palma, ni él ni ella sabían para que sería útil ese objeto, pero el gesto era lo que más importaba. Fue entonces cuando ese nefasto sentimiento que tanto odiaba se manifestó en todo su esplendor: La culpa. Sí, se sentía culpable de utilizar así a Shelke, esa niña que solo le había ofrecido cariño y cuidados sinceros, esa niña con sentimientos de mujer, esa niña con recuerdos de su antiguo amor...quizás por eso ella sentía una atracción fatal hacía él, hace tiempo que lo había notado y más aún con las declaraciones de Reeve. Ella no se merecía esto, no merecía ser ilusionada y engañada por un patán celópata como él...

Shelke: Sabes?...me alegro mucho que me hayas invitado...no me esperaba ese tipo de cosas en ti...gracias...yo

Vincent: Shelke...no hables más

Shelke: Pero...

Vincent: Mejor...no digas nada más...no quiero seguir engañándote

Shelke: Vincent...

Vincent: No quiero lastimarte, no mereces eso, entiendes?

Shelke: ...

Vincent: Yo...tengo algo que hacer, me disculpas un momento?

La chica asintió levemente con la cabeza y la mirada baja, Vincent suspiró sintiéndose la peor basura de este mundo, ella era inteligente, había entendido aquellas breves frases; él se dio la vuelta y se alejó corriendo. Shelke tomó su peluche por un brazo y lo levantó como pudo dispuesta a buscar un lugar en donde sentarse.

Apoyada en una pared se encontraba Yuffie, casi tan decaída como la misma Shelke, a su lado había un pequeño banquito en donde ahora reposaban su peluche y su bolsa de peces. Ella observaba el oscuro firmamento con melancolía, ¿de qué servía intentarlo? Seguir ocultando y soportando lo que sentía la volvería loca tarde o temprano, lo mejor sería volver a Wutai y alejarse de todas aquellas sensaciones que le provocaba el Ex turco...¿Yuffie Kisaragi? Huyendo?!...pues sí, esta vez quizás la mejor opción sería huir, debía aceptar su derrota, aquellos sentimientos se habían opacado hace dos años con la larga distancia que los abrumó, tal vez en esta ocasión ocurriera lo mismo...quién sabe...una gran sombra la arropó y la hizo girar su vista hasta quien la estaba propinando

Un pequeño molino de viento colocado sobre un palillo giraba con soltura entre ambos cuerpos, Yuffie lo miró desconsolada y nuevamente fijó su vista en las orbes azules de Génesis

Génesis: Para ti

Con algo de lentitud aceptó el obsequio tomándolo con ambas manos, a los minutos el viento cesó y el molinillo perdió su movimiento, ella suspiró esquivando la mirada fija del pelicobrizo

Génesis: Siento lo de antes, no quería molestarte

Ella negó con la cabeza

Yuffie: La culpa es mía... soy una tonta

Génesis: Yo no creo eso

Al fin se dignó a levantar su mirada y encararlo, encontrándose con un Génesis muy serio, tal vez como nunca antes lo había visto

Génesis: Eres una chica muy especial, sabes?

Ella no respondió, solo giró sus ojos esquivando los zafiros de él

Génesis: No debes estar triste, opacas tu belleza

Yuffie dibujó una media sonrisa burlona a la vez que hacía girar el molino suavemente con sus dedos

Yuffie: Realmente piensas eso?

Génesis: Es lo que veo en ti, eres una mujer bellísima

Esa última frase fue mencionada tan apasionadamente que Yuffie sintió como todos los cabellos de su cuerpo se erizaban. Sintió como el brazo de él se apoyó en la pared sobre su cabeza y que el cuerpo del muchacho comenzaba a aproximarse al suyo, nuevamente levantó su vista y se encontró con el rostro de Génesis peligrosamente cerca del suyo, se ruborizo a tal punto que hasta sus orejas adoptaron con color rojizo, él comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y tomó la cintura de Yuffie entre sus brazos; la ninja tragó grueso a la vez que su cuerpecito temblaba con insistencia, la boca de Génesis pronto alcanzaría la suya, pero antes de completar la integración ella bajó su cara con rapidez esquivando así su posible primer beso.

Génesis abrió sus ojos y miró a la tímida chica agonizar en rubor contra la pared, suspiró y se alejó de ella dejando de cubrirla con sus penumbras, ella volteó a mirarlo intimidada

Génesis: Voy muy rápido, cierto?

Yuffie:...Algo

Génesis: Vaya, que idiota soy

Él se rió con desencanto a la vez que giraba su mirada a otro punto lejos de ella. Yuffie bajó su cara con vergüenza y se aferró a su molinillo con fuerza

Yuffie: Lo siento Génesis

Y antes de que él pudiera objetar la ninja salió disparada hacía lo más profundo de la feria, Génesis solo tuvo la opción de mirarla alejarse como antes, volteó su atención al banquillo luego de que Yuffie se perdió del panorama encontrándose con el Tomberry y los peces

Génesis: Supongo que debo cuidarle esto

La kunoichi había plantado en una pequeña porción de tierra artificial el molinillo amarillo, este giraba alegre guiado por las brisas nocturnas, el frío comenzaba a sentirse más estos días, se notaba que pronto llegaría diciembre. Ella contemplaba la danza de gracia del objeto y no podía evitar sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos.

Génesis...¿qué sentía por él? ¿Atracción? ¿Amistad? ¿O quizás algo más?...no lo sabía, tanto él como Vincent le provocaban un sin fin de sensaciones impensables, ambos sentimientos eran diferentes, pero ambos la enloquecían. Con ese intento de beso, Yuffie llegó a experimentar un sin fin de cosas, tanto que incluso pensó en dejarse llevar...pero algo la detuvo...por alguna razón en aquellos momentos Vincent estuvo más presente en ella que nunca...quizás por que todas sus fantasías eran con él, y al estar tan cerca de recibir su primer beso no pudo evitar reprimirse.

Qué tonta soy! pensó de nuevo, Génesis era prácticamente perfecto, totalmente compatible con ella, entonces ¿porqué no aceptarlo?! Maldición! Estas cosas si que son complicadas chilló dentro de sí misma, ella pensaba que solo se veían situaciones así en las telenovelas y como se burló de las protas cuando se planteaban esos dilemas tan cursis...ahora entendía que eso podía ocurrirle a cualquiera, incluso a ella.

Una figura extraña se sentó a su lado sin decir ni una palabra, ella se giró encontrándose con uno de los causantes de sus karmas

Yuffie: Vincent...

Vincent: Supongo que no estoy en condiciones de decir _"Hola!"_

Yuffie:...

Vincent:... y... que hace aquí tan sola?

Yuffie:... Acaso importa?

Vincent: No...supongo que la misma pregunta deberías hacérmela tu a mi

Yuffie: Es verdad, no estabas muy feliz paseando con Shelke?

Vincent: Y tu no estabas con Génesis?

Yuffie: Bah! Es inútil

Vincent: Cierto...

Yuffie:...

Vincent:...

Yuffie:... Pensé que estábamos peleados

Vincent: Si, lo estamos, y lo seguiremos estando si no digo esto...

Yuffie: ¿?

Vincent:...Perdón, he sido un imbésil

Yuffie: Ni yo misma lo hubiera dicho mejor

Vincent: Hey! Estoy intentando disculparme, no me hagas las cosas más difíciles!

Ella se decidió finalmente mirarlo a los ojos, él no chisteó a pesar de que pocas veces ella manifestara un gesto así

Yuffie: Porqué haces esto?

Vincent: No lo sé...creo... que si estoy algo celoso...

Yuffie: Jajaja, de Génesis?

Vincent:...Si

Yuffie: Jajaja, y porqué?

Vincent: No es gracioso!

Yuffie: Jajaja

Vincent: ¬¬

Yuffie: Tienes miedo... de que Génesis te desplace?

Vincent:...algo así

Esta vez fue Vincent quien cortó el contacto visual, Yuffie sonrió y colocó su mano sobre las de él

Yuffie: Si es por eso, no te preocupes, Génesis nunca podrá ocupar tu lugar

Vincent abrió sus orbes sorprendido mientras un pequeño rubor comenzaba a surcar su pálido rostro, Yuffie aún sonreía

Yuffie: Génesis es Génesis, tu eres tu, si Vince?

Vincent parpadeó, y posteriormente le devolvió la sonrisa

Vincent: Shelke es Shelke, tu eres tu, si Yuffie?

Yuffie: creo que estamos a mano entonces

Vincent: Ja... pensé que sería más difícil

Yuffie: Ya ves, supongo que hemos cambiado un poco estos días

Vincent: Quizás...

Hubo un grato momento de silencio, sus bocas no emitieron sonido, no lo necesitaban. Vincent levantó su mirada y sonrió más ampliamente

Vincent: Has probado el algodón de azúcar de aquí?

Yuffie: No, la verdad no

Vincent: Te gustaría que te invitara uno?

Yuffie: Jajajaja, suenas como un hermano mayor!

Vincent: Sabes que esa no es mi intención

Yuffie: Jajaja, vale, compremos uno entonces

El sonido de una explosión los desvió a ambos hacía el cielo, ya era medianoche y el espectáculos de fuegos artificiales habían comenzado.

Vincent: Después de esto, vale?

Yuffie: Vale

En un lugar más alejado un muchacho tenía la vista puesta sobre el par reconciliado, en uno de sus brazos llevaba un tomberry de peluche y una bolsa con peces, avanzó unos cuantos pasos y propinó un golpecito al vació hacia abajo y cual espectáculo de un mimo pareció detenerse a cierta altura. De repente bajo el puño se empezaron a observar ondas transparentes que distorsionaron el espacio, poco a poco fueron tomando la forma de una niña.

Shelke: Como descubriste mi camuflaje?

Génesis: No tiene importancia...estas viendo lo mismo que yo, no?

Shelke: También te abandonaron eh?

Génesis: Bienvenida al club

Shelke:...

Génesis: A ti te gusta Vincent, verdad?

Shelke: Y a ti que te importa?

Génesis: Mucho. La chica que me gusta entorpece tu vida, y el chico que a ti te gusta entorpece la mía, no te parece irónico?

Shelke: Ve al grano

Génesis: Creo que juntos podríamos conseguir lo que queremos

Shelke: ¿?

Génesis: Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una...que dices?

Shelke abrió y cerró su boca sin dejar que ninguna palabra se escapara, giró de nuevo su vista a la feliz pareja y sintió su sangre hervir con fuerza...ella sabía que Génesis estaba igual...así que...

Shelke: Vale

**_Fin del Capítulo 15_**

**En lo personal me gustó mucho este capitulo, Génesis me salió más Kawai de lo que quería xD, pero en fin. ¿Respondidas sus preguntas con respecto a Tifa? Me alegro . Bien ya Yuffie aceptó lo que sentía aunque Génesis logró confundirla un poco al final, y Vince está a un paso de sincerarse consigo mismo, para el próximo episodio (Suena a serie de anime XD) les prometo algo más de...intimidad, si se puede decir de alguna manera, a partir de ahora las cosas se ponen más calientes (AL FIN!!). Bueno se agradecen sus opiniones y reviews, Arigatto and Sayonara xD!**

_**Kunai:**_ _Cuchillo ninja de pequeñas dimensiones, se puede utilizar como arma arrojadiza o como arma de defensa y ataque en las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo_

_**Atte: Blankfans**_


	17. La playa

_**Capítulo 17: La playa**_

Ya comenzaba la cuenta regresiva en el calendario de Yuffie, pronto, dentro de muy pocos días cumpliría 20, la mayoría de edad oficial en Wutai. En aquel país siempre habían sido muy reservados, y aunque en el resto del mundo cumplir 18 era oficialmente pasar a ser adulto, en su pueblo un poco más retraído esa ley se cumplía a los 20 años; a partir de esa edad ya podría formar una familia, tener el control de los bienes reales sin la intersección de un tutor, tomar decisiones propias sin la necesidad del consentimiento de su padre (Aunque ella siempre hizo lo que se le iba en gana xD), en resumen tendría el control total de su vida, y eso la llenaba de gozo y orgullo. Finalmente sería completamente independiente ante los ojos wutainenses, solo con pensar en ello se le erizaban los cabellos.

Las cosas estaban ultra aburridas luego del festival realizado en Edge, el karaoke había comenzado la noche anterior y fue un éxito total, Cloud y Tifa habían acordado realizarlo los martes y viernes desde las 7:00 pm hasta las 10:00 pm y los sábados desde las 7:00 pm hasta la 11:30 pm. Aparte de eso todo estaba tan patético como de costumbre, como añoraba aquellas épocas en que las aventuras venían por si solas, al parecer en esta ocasión ella tendría que salir a buscarlas, Edge le parecía cada vez más miserable, a pesar de que allí estaba su segundo hogar las personas de esa ciudad parecían robots autómatas, con una condenada rutina recontra aburrida, sin tiempo para hacer locuras o salir de lo común. Odiaba aquello y conjuntamente con la llamada que había recibido hace minutos conformaban el combo perfecto para convencerla de regresar a su tierra...ya era definitivo, regresaría luego de su cumpleaños, prefería pasar con sus amigos ese día tan especial.

Cerró la carcasa de su móvil y se encorvó hacia delante sobre su asiento, suspiró y bajó su cabeza con desesperación, las cosas no iban bien en Wutai, lo presentía, aunque no creía que fuera tan grave como Chekov le exponía, se reclinó hacia atrás y retiró los mechones de cabello que obstruían su cara con obstinación. Tifa acababa de lavar el último vaso que le quedaba, y con trapo en mano se dirigió a la ninja

Tifa: Yuffie? Que tienes?

Yuffie: Nada Tifa...

Tifa: Y esa cara larga?

Yuffie: Estoy aburrida, eso es todo

Tifa: Oh, vamos, ánimo! Dentro de cuatro días cumplirás años, no estas emocionada?

Yuffie: Si, claro que lo estoy...pero

Tifa: Hay algo más?

Yuffie: ...Nah, no es nada

Tifa: Bueno no te obligaré a que me lo digas

Yuffie:... y el chiquito?

Tifa: Eh? Jajajaja! Va bien, me esta provocando antojos rarísimos, ayer me tragué un banana Split con leche condensada y yogurt de un solo golpe, ahora entiendo cuando dicen lo de comer por dos

Yuffie: Jajaja será un chico dulcero si tragas tantas chucherias

Tifa: Lo peor es que no son solo chucherias, parece que le gustan mucho las carnes y el arroz con curry xD

Yuffie: Que locura xD

De repente se abre la puerta de un sopetón

Reeve: Buenas mi gente bella!! :D

Tifa: Reeve! Acaso no puedes entrar como la gente normal??

Reeve: Uy! Y ese humor de perros?

Yuffie: Deben ser las hormonas xD

Tifa: Yuffie!

Reeve: Ah?

Yuffie: Nada, no dije nada xD

Minutos luego entró Shelke

Tifa: Como te fue en tu sesión de Mako?

Shelke: Bien...

Y sin decir nada más se dirigió con su cara neutral a la mesa más alejada de la ninja, le lanzó una mirada asesina y Yuffie arqueó una ceja con extrañeza

Yuffie: Y tu qué, eh?

Shelke: Nada!

Yuffie: Puf! Que humor

Reeve: Si, ha estado todo el camino callada

Yuffie: Y eso no es normal? XD

Reeve: Ha estado más callada de lo habitual

Yuffie: Vaya!

Shelke: Podrían dejar de molestarme!!

Shelke salió por la puerta trasera refunfuñando y dando pasos pesados. Todos mostraron su particular expresión de extrañeza (..?)

Tifa: Qué le pasara?

Cait Sith: Probablemente sea de nuevo la interferencia lunar sobre su constelación femenina y enton...

Una pesada bota calló sobre el diminuto cuerpo del felino pisoteándolo con fuerza

Reeve: Podrías dejar de decir tonterías??

E intensificó sus movimientos provocando uno que otro quejido y maullido en el indefenso Cait

Cait Sith: Akkwww!! So-- lo-- inten--taba-- ayud--ar!! Akkk!! No-- pue--do--respi—rarrrrrrr!!

Reeve: No necesitas respirar! Eres un robot!!

Cait Sith: Hie--res-- mi-- senti--mientos!! TT

Y un último pisotón acabó con la agonía del minino. Reeve cruzó sus brazos obstinado mientras Cait se levantaba forzadamente y se limpiaba el polvo de su pelaje

Cait Sith: Eres una rata ¬¬

Reeve: Ese jodido chip de personalidad ¬¬

Cait Sith: En fin, como iba diciendo...

Reeve levantó nuevamente el pie con la intención de volver a aplastarlo, el gato maulló con miedo y con un exagerado movimiento de manos intentó excusarse

Cait Sith: Vale, vale!! Tal vez no sea cosa de constelaciones!!...Mejor me callo... --ll

Reeve: Si, mejor! ¬¬

Tifa: U Ejejeje...

Cait Sith: Oye Reeve, no tenías que decirles algo a las damitas?!

Reeve: Eh?...mmm...que era?...ahh...si! Ya recuerdo! Casi lo olvido!

Cait Sith: ¬¬ Estas envejeciendo

Reeve: Tu coñ...Ejejeje! Tu y yo arreglaremos esto luego ¬¬

Cait Sith: (Traga grueso)...

Reeve: Ejem...en que iba?... a si! Quería invitarlos a todos a un delicioso viaje para Costa del Sol!

Tifa: Costa del Sol!?

Yuffie: ¿? Y eso?

Reeve: Bueno, es que luego de tantos problemas, tanto trabajo y tantas sorpresas creo que nos merecemos unas vacaciones ustedes no?

Tifa: Claro que si! Hace tiempo que no voy a la playa! Tengo unas ganas de ponerme morena!

Reeve: Entonces aceptan?

Tifa: Yo si!

Yuffie: Bueno, es mejor que quedarse aquí y no hacer nada

Reeve: Vale! Considéralo mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti!

Yuffie: Te acordaste?

Reeve: Soy bueno para recordar fechas, por eso en historia siempre aprobaba ;)

Yuffie: Vale!...hay que pagar algo? ¬¬

Reeve: Para nada! Todo es cortesía de mi :D

Yuffie: Querrás decir cortesía de Rufus...

Reeve sintió como un puñetazo invisible fue arrojado a su estómago y devastado se agachó en una esquina rodeado por fantasmitas de compasión y rayas azules mientras dibujaba círculos en el suelo con su dedo.

Reeve: (Susurrando) Que malvados son, siempre tienen que echarme en cara que Rufus es más poderoso que yo, ¿porqué las cosas tienen que ser así? La vida es tan cruel...TT

Cait Sith: Creo que heriste sus sentimientos xD

Yuffie: ¬¬ Pero si es la verdad...

Tifa: Y para cuando sería el viaje Reeve?

Con mocos chorreando por su rostro Reeve se levantó de su depresión pasajera, retiró las secreciones y volvió a poner su cara triunfante

Reeve: Pues mañana mismo!

Yuffie: Tan pronto?

Tifa: Yupi!! Oh! Cielos, debo salir a comprar bronceador entonces!

Reeve: Aprovechen hoy y arreglen todo, mañana temprano los paso buscando a todos en las afueras de Edge!

Tifa: Que emoción! No Yuffie?

Yuffie: Si jejeje...

Reeve: Y a ti que te pasa? Pensé que estarías más animada con la noticia

Yuffie: Lo estoy, de veras...

Reeve: ¿? ¬¬

Cait Sith: A mi me da la impresión de que estas algo depre, puede ser que Escorpio esté en una traslación inversa a...

Reeve: (levantando el pie)

Cait Sith: Jajajajajajajaja!! Me cayo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El crepúsculo mañanero hizo su aparición, bostezos comenzaban a escucharse, los negocios de la ciudad comenzaban a abrir sus puertas; el Séptimo Cielo también, pero no precisamente para recibir clientes, el cartel de iCerrado/i seguía en la misma posición que anoche y un grupo de chicos cargados de maletas, morrales y cavas salían del lugar, todos con ropa cómoda y veraniega.

Tifa amarró su cabello en un moño alto mientras daba una serie de instrucciones al resto de Avalancha. Cloud acababa de salir ante las ordenes de la luchadora con una enorme cava y un par de morrales, probablemente los de Marlene y Denzel, Shelke lo siguió silenciosa con un pequeño bolso rosa a cuestas. Los más pequeños del bar llevaban cubetas, palas y rastrillos, y la última en salir, Yuffie, trajo consigo solo un morral azul con un ocurrente colgante de moggle en uno de sus cierres. A diferencia de Tifa, Yuffie no se había colocado una camisa sobre la parte superior de su traje de baño, tal vez por pereza o por comodidad, quien sabe, lo cierto es que el viento frío mañanero la hizo arrepentirse de su decisión, que bueno que en un par de horas estaría bajo el sol tropical de la playa, allá donde nunca hacía frío.

Llevaba puesto un short color marrón claro y unas sandalias playeras fucsias que hacían juego con su bañador violeta de tonos degradados, sobre su cabeza traía un par de gafas solares y sus muñecas eran adornadas por pulseras de diversos colores. El bikini de Tifa era azul celeste con un corte pronunciado que dejaba a la vista todos sus atributos de mujer, sobre él llevaba una camisa blanca desabotonada acompañada por una falda de jeans corta. El traje de baño de Marlene era de color rojo de una sola pieza, un par de telas fruncidas de color rosa adornaban las partes más cercana a sus piernas. Denzel traía un short azul con franjas negras y rojas que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Cloud traía un bañador similar pero de color azul claro con detalles en verde oliva. Y por último el bañador de Shelke consistía en dos piezas al igual que el de Yuffie y Tifa, era de color naranja con los cortes comunes de los bikinis.

Luego de la mini inspección realizada por la dueña del bar, todos tomaron sus respectivos bolsos y emprendieron camino hacia las afueras de Edge. Allí reposaba una pequeña avioneta, que a simple vista se veía bastante vieja, Reeve los esperaba fuera del vehículo conjuntamente con Cait Sith. Traía una camisa tipo hawaiana de color azul y unos Shorts rojos.

Reeve: Pensé que no llegarían!

Cloud: Eso díselo a señorita mandona... ¬¬

Tifa: Dijiste algo?!

Cloud: No, nada... -.-

Reeve: Bueno, me da igual, suban, que ya están todos!

El personal le echó un vistazo a la aeronave poniendo su peor cara de asco

Yuffie: Reeve...

Reeve: Diga?

Yuffie: Esta nave es segura?

Reeve: U porque lo preguntas?

Yuffie: Se ve bastante vieja ¬¬

Reeve: Ehhh... pues...

Cait Sith: Déjenme explicarles mis camaradas!!

Cait Sith sacó de quien sabe donde (Como siempre XD) un montón de folletos turísticos y los repartió entre los muchachos, él también llevaba puesta una camisa hawaiana idéntica a la de Reeve

Cait Sith: Esta nave podrá parecer una basura, pero les aseguro mis estimados clientes de que nunca tendrán un mejor viaje que en esta belleza, como dicen, más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, o mientras más viejo más sabio...sino vean a Reeve

Reeve: OYE!

Cait Sith: Vale, vale, fue un pésimo ejemplo, lo sé, pero no hay de que preocuparse, solo deben colocar sus hermosos piecitos dentro de esta increíble nave y no solo les prometo banquetes de última arte culinaria, sino maravillosos paisajes, aire acondicionado de primera, yacusi en las habitaciones y todo lo que su retorcida mente pueda imaginar!!

Reeve: (Murmurando) Cait...la nave es muy pequeña, no tiene nada de eso...

Cait Sith: (Murmurando) No conoces la regla nº 13 del comercio Reeve?: "Exagera la realidad para atraer a tus clientes", luego de que suban que importa si la exageraste demasiado o no xD

Reeve: ¬¬

Cait Sith: Pueden confiar plenamente en este servidor!

Todos: ¬¬...

Cait Sith: :D

Todos: --... bien

Cait Sith: Ese es el espíritu!

Reeve: Jejejeje, vale, vayamos...pero por si las moscas bajaremos en Junon y tomaremos un barco

Yuffie: UN BARCO??

Cloud: O sea que la nave no es de fiar ¬¬

Cait Sith: No le hagan caso, solo suban de una puta vez!

Y con una fuerza impensable en el pequeño cuerpo del gatito los empujó a todos al interior de la avioneta, Reeve se limpió el sudor de su frente y comenzó a orar para que la nave llegara sana y salva hasta Junon

Reeve: Rufus no me dio suficiente dinero para cubrir los gastos del transporte...TT SOY UN MISERABLE!!

Cait Sith: Eso ya lo sabemos todos, sube de una jodida vez!

Reeve: TT...

Pobre...soy muy mala con él en este fic...EJEM! En fin xD

Dentro de la nave ya estaban el resto de los miembros de Avalancha, incluso algunos que nunca esperaron encontrar...

Marlene: PAPI!!

Barret: Hijita mía! Cuanto tiempo!

La pequeña salió corriendo hacia los brazos de su padre y este se agachó para recibirla

Tifa: Barret?

Cloud: Que haces aquí?

Barret: Lo mismo que ustedes rufianes, jajajaja!

Tifa: Y Corel?

Barret: He terminado mi trabajo allá por ahora

Marlene: Eso quiere decir que volverás a casa con nosotros papá?!

Barret: Uwjajaja! Puedes jurarlo!

Marlene: VIVA!!

Shelke: Red!

Red XIII: Hola

Shelke: Tambien te invitaron?

Red XIII: Así es, creo que todos merecíamos unas buenas vacaciones

Cid: Bien dicho Nanaki!

Cloud: pero vaya, es que hasta Cid está aquí!

Cid: Ja! Creías que luego de trabajar como una puta mula iba a dejarles todo el solecito a ustedes solos?? Ni de coña!

Shera: parece que toda Avalancha está aquí

Tifa: Shera?...y las bebés?

Shera: Las dejé con las vecinas, Cid y yo necesitamos relajarnos un poco, esto de ser papás es complicado

Cid: No me convence mucho tu idea, sabes? Esa tía tenía cara de secuestra niños ¬¬

Shera: Cid, es tu vecina de confianza! Además tiene 60 años

Cid: Pues por eso! Un vejestorio como ese no puede encargarse bien de un par de bebitas que cagan todo el día!

Reeve: Si un vejestorio como tu puede hacerlo, ¿porqué tu vecina no? XD

Cid: Joder! NO EMPIECES!!

Barret: No importa cuanto tiempo me vaya, ustedes nunca van a cambiar, eh?!

Red XIII: Me parece que no xD

Todos rieron a carcajadas, hace tiempo que no se reunían de esta manera y recordar lo cómicos e insensatos que podían ser al estar juntos los hacía emocionarse aún más, aunque no lo admitieran en voz alta, todos representaban un miembro de la familia para cada uno. Yuffie notó la falta de alguien, y como en los viejos tiempos se dedicó a buscar en las penumbras de la nave, efectivamente Vincent se encontraba en una esquina apoyado de la pared, traía unos shorts rojos con detalles en negro de un largo que casi tocaba su rodilla, a sus pies yacía un bolso negro y su pecho era cubierto por una camisa de botones color negra también. Él había estado observando todo y al percibir la vista fija de la ninja sobre él, alzó su mano a modo de saludo. Yuffie parpadeó un par de veces, ella tímidamente levantó su mano también y con una sonrisa nerviosa la movió de un lado a otro devolviéndole el gesto. Instantes luego él se acercó al grupo.

Cloud: Vincent, no te había visto

Cid: Claro, oculto en la oscuridad como un vampiro, quien carajo lograría verlo!

Tifa: Y como sigues? Tu pierna que tal?

Vincent: Ya está perfectamente

Tifa: Que bien

Un tambaleo de la avioneta provocó un poco de turbulencia y unos cuantos gritos en la tripulación. Cid se giró hacia el joven piloto que conducía la nave

Cid: EH!! /'#"&!! Que mierda piensas que haces?? Quieres matarnos, o qué??

Piloto: Lo siento! Es que en una nave tan vieja como esta es difícil mantener la estabilidad con tanta tripulación

Todos: ¬¬...REEVE!!

Reeve: (Glup)...Ejejeje, miren!! Allí esta Junon! No hay de que preocuparse! Ya vamos a aterrizar! Te mataré Cait! ...chicos...no me miren así, yo solo...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

PUM CATATAPLUM!! BANG! PAM PAMMMM!! XD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El barco zarpó sin inconvenientes...al menos los chicos habían llegado vivos, y exceptuando los mareos de Yuffie y Cloud, todo fue de maravilla, en poco tiempo estuvieron en la paradisíaca ciudad de Costa del Sol, el sueño de los turistas.

Como siempre el pueblo estaba lleno de gente y el aire caliente los abrumó apenas desembarcar. El olor salado y la brisa marina se apoderaron de los sentidos de la ninja y de sus acompañantes. Allí nada parecía haber cambiado, es como si nunca hubiera caído Meteorito, allí siempre habían fiestas y diversión casi a la misma magnitud del calor, no importaba lo adversas que pudieran ser las circunstancias, la gente de allí siempre se mantenía entusiasta, quizás por eso Reeve había escogido este lugar para vacacionar, allí ellos dejarían que sus problemas se los llevara el infinito mar, o al menos esa era la idea xD

El numeroso grupo bajó las escaleras amarillas y se encontraron con las costas repletas, como casi siempre, aunque extrañamente se veía más amplia la playa. Buscaron por un rato un lugar vacío, se instalaron bajo un par de cocoteros, Tifa y Shelke colocaron las toallas mientras Cloud y Vincent se encargaban de las sombrillas. Cid estaba muy ocupado desempacando su equipo de pesca junto con Barret, mientras Shera comenzaba a aplicar bloqueador solar sobre ella y los niños. Yuffie se encargaba del equipaje y Reeve junto con Cait y Red intentaba instalar una parrilla, digo intentaba porque los constantes malos chistes del minino sobre lo inútil que era hasta para instalar un estúpido aparato como ese sacaba de sus casillas al hombre, mientras que por la cabeza de Nanaki hacía aparición una pequeña gota caricaturesca.

Bueno...luego de muchos chillidos, quejas y sermones, cada quien comenzó a entretenerse en lo que más le gustaba. Marlene y Denzel construían castillos de arena a pesar que desde su llegada habían manifestado querer adentrarse en el mar, pero los consejos de Tifa sobre lo importante que era dejar que el bloqueador se secara obligó a los críos a buscar otras opciones de diversión, Cloud ya había entrado al agua, nadaba y flotaba sobre el mar cristalino y sus característicos pinchos comenzaban a deshacerse. Shelke y Tifa habían optado por broncearse, aplicaron sus cremas respectivas y yacían boca abajo sobre las toallas, Cid ahora estaba pescando sobre un muelle cercano, Barret lo apoyaba con porras y gritos que más bien espantaban a los peces. Shera apenas comenzaba a acostumbrarse al agua, dudaba penetrar completamente pues extrañamente estaba algo fría, pero finalmente logró adentrarse por completo. Reeve había ido a quien sabe donde con Cait Sith, Nanaki descansaba bajo la sombrilla junto con Vincent, quien miraba perdido el horizonte formado por el agua. Yuffie permanecía acostada bajo la sombrilla también esperando que su bloqueador secara (Estaba en la misma situación que Marlene y Denzel xD), expendió su brazo y tocó su abdomen comprobando que tan húmeda seguía la crema; ya la piel parecía haberla absorbido, se levantó entonces, retiró sus lentes de sol y dirigió su mirada hacía su compañero de ojos rojos.

Yuffie: No piensas nadar?

Vincent: Aún no me apetece

Yuffie: Ah, bueno, yo si voy un rato

Y seguido a esta frase comenzó a desabrochar su corto pantalón playero. Vincent intentó fijar su atención nuevamente en el mar pero le fue imposible, se quedó observando disimuladamente como Yuffie se deshacía de su pequeña prenda. Ella deslizó sus manos por sus delgadas piernas bajando con ello su short marrón, se agachó lentamente para retirarlo por completo, Vincent pasó su lengua por sus labios resecos, tal vez por el calor, tal vez por la lujuria que invadía su mente esos breves instantes; la chica arrojó su pantaloncito hacía su bolso y emprendió su camino hasta la orilla. El Ex turco no pudo quitarle la vista ni un solo instante y sentía como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar más deprisa, hace tiempo que Yuffie le provocaba esta serie de sensaciones, y poco a poco se volvían más y más fuertes.

Sofocado por el calor se retiró entonces su camisa negra y comenzó a aplicarse el bloqueador, aunque su atención estuviera más centrada en los movimientos que la kunoichi realizaba en el agua. Sacudió su cabeza desechando aquellos pensamientos inoportunos y prosiguió con su tarea, aunque le resultó algo difícil aplicar la crema sobre su espalda.

Al rato Tifa decidió ir a nadar también y fue seguida por Marlene y Denzel, Shelke por el contrario estaba disfrutando de la brisa marina que rozaba la costa, prefirió cambiar de posición y quedar contemplando el espectáculo azulado. No recordaba la última vez que había visitado una playa, tal vez haya sido con su hermana Shalua, quién sabe; parte de los recuerdos de su niñez eran simples lagunas borrosas difuminadas en su mente. Sintió entonces como una figura se acercaba y segundos luego Vincent yacía a su lado sentado en su típica posición rebelde. Shelke sonrió con malicia e ilusión, recordó entonces las palabras pronunciadas por Génesis hace un par de noches, debía tomar cartas en el asunto de una vez, ninguna ninja tonta le arrebataría el cariño del Ex turco.

Shelke: No nadaras?

Vincent: Dentro de un rato quizás...

Y con toda tranquilidad estiró sus largas piernas dejando así que la sal del agua impregnara sus pies, cerró sus ojos ante la agradable sensación y levantó la cabeza permitiendo que el viento jugueteara con sus azabaches como se le antojara. Shelke lo imitó al rato, estiró sus brazos y sus piernas y se dejó llevar por las risas y el sonido de las olas, hidrató sus labios con su lengua y contempló el sol llegando a encandilarse un poco

Shelke: Se siente muy bien, no crees?

Vincent: Si...necesitaba algo como esto

Shelke: Yo igual...Edge es agobiante después de un tiempo

Vincent: Parece un Midgar en miniatura

Shelke: Es triste si lo interpretas de esa forma

Vincent: Tienes razón...

El silencio se apoderó de ambos, Shelke nunca pensó llegar a tal nivel de bienestar, deseaba estar eternamente así junto a él y ser correspondida...sin pensarlo dos veces se aventuró a ello, dejó que su cabeza se balanceará sobre su cuello llegando a parar en el hombro de él despiadadamente. Vincent dio un bote ante esto, pero al intentar retirarse logró ver como la pelinaranja mantenía sus orbes cerradas con ilusión, como si su hombro fuera la cosa más cómoda y reconfortante de este mundo, sería algo inescrupuloso alejarse ahora, mejor esperar a que ella tomara la iniciativa a pesar de que ese gesto lo incomodaba bastante, él creyó haber dejado bien claro las cosas...al parecer ella no se rendiría con facilidad.

Pocos minutos tuvieron que pasar para que la ninja comenzara a salir del agua con algo de molestia expresada en su rostro. Las pequeñas gotas que chorreaban de su corta cabellera negra eran totalmente inocentes de lo que provocaban en el pistolero al deslizarse por cada uno de los rincones de la figura femenina, los rayos del sol tampoco colaboraban; se reflejaban obstinadamente sobre el líquido que recorría sus brazos y su abdomen provocando una imagen divinamente sensual ante los ojos rojos del hombre.

La chica se detuvo frente a él abriendo ligeramente sus piernas y posando sus manos sobre sus caderas de manera soberbia como si le quisiese reclamar algo, ella no tenía ni idea de los pensamientos que ahora surcaban la mente del pobre muchacho que la observaba desde un provocativo ángulo inferior, sentado sobre la arena, si ella llegaba a pronunciar una sola palabra Vincent juraría ser incapaz de seguirse conteniendo y se arrojaría de lleno contra ella sin importarle los chismosos e incrédulos que vinieran a molestarles. Afortunadamente (o desafortunadamente, quien sabe xD) Yuffie no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar, pues Reeve y Cait llegaron gritando e insultándose a diestra y siniestra, provocando además que Shelke se despertará de su sueño de cuento de hadas.

Reeve: Joder!! Quién me habrá mandado a ponerte ese chip!! QUIEN CARAJO??

Cait Sith: Venga tío, tanto como si hubiera hablado como si no, crees que esa catirita riquiquita te iba a parar pelotas?? Por favor! Sé realista!

Reeve: Ya basta!! Recuerda que yo soy tu amo y sumo creador!! Debes dejar de irrespetarme!!

Cait Sith: Solo te trato por lo que eres, no puedo creer que alguien como tu haya creado una preciosidad como yo!

Reeve: VOY A DESCUARTIZAR TODAS Y CADA UNA DE TUS PIEZAS!!

Yuffie: Hey! Qué les pasa?? Estamos de vacaciones, venimos a relajarnos, lo olvidan?!

Reeve: Intenta relajarte con un condenado gato de juguete que lo único que sabe hacer es sacarte de tus casillas!!

Cait Sith: Eres un amargado! Te vas a morir de una úlcera!!

Reeve: ÑARGGGGGGGG!!

Y de fondo aparecen un mini Cait siendo perseguido por un mini Reeve con espuma en la boca y saliéndole humo de las orejas xD

Sheke: --ll

Yuffie: U...Hey Reeve! Quieres jugar tenis de playa??

Reeve paró en seco

Reeve: oDijiste tenis de playa??

Yuffie: Ehhh...si, eso dije

De repente la imagen cambia y aparece un Reeve con una visera sobre su cabeza y una raqueta en mano adoptando una posición parecida a la de los lanzadores en béisbol

Reeve: Amo el tenis de playa!! En mis tiempos fui el campeón de tenis playero nacional!! Obtuve el primer lugar 10 años seguidos!!

Y unas lucecitas triunfantes adornaron su alrededor

Yuffie: Ehh... -- si como sea, piensa rápido!!

Y le arrojó el primer pelotazo, que por cierto lo golpeó en la cabeza

Reeve: hey! Eso es trampa, no estaba preparado!

Yuffie: Y ahora??

Yuffie volvió a arrojar otra pelota, y esta vez en un intento de cubrirse con su raqueta logró devolver el impacto a la ninja, está la devolvió con un ágil movimiento en su muñeca y así se dio por iniciado el juego oficial: Yuffie vs Reeve xD

Shelke y Vincent observaban desde su posición, aunque desde puntos de vista diferentes; la niña estaba más concentrada en el juego mismo, Vincent prestaba más atención a la hábil jugadora. Se dedicó a observar cada detalle de su joven figura con minuciosidad, era como si su mente colocara cada movimiento en cámara lenta.

Ella definitivamente no era la misma adolescente de hace tres años; sus delgadas piernas ahora eran torneadas y coquetas, su estrecha cintura había desaparecido para dar paso a unas estéticas caderas juveniles, había dejado crecer un poco su cabello dejando que un largo flequillo cubriera su nuca desnuda, su cara redondeada seguía manteniendo sus típicos rasgos infantiles, sus pechos aunque pequeños, les resultaban increíblemente atractivos con ese bikini violeta que le protegía discreta y dulcemente; su piel de terciopelo, esa piel que desde Iciclos había deseado sentir con más fuerza, había quedado embriagado con su perfume, su sedosidad, su juventud, todo acompañado con una linda sonrisa que raramente se desvanecía y siempre expresaba un "Todo va a estar bien" que tanto lo reconfortaba. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero Yuffie se había transformado en un perfecto objeto de deseo para él, deseaba nuevamente sentir esa piel rozando la suya, sus largas piernas entrelazadas en su cuerpo justo como aquella noche fría y trágica en el continente nevado, donde pudieron haber cometido una locura si se hubieran dejado llevar por las circunstancias. Yuffie era bella, inmensamente atractiva ante sus ojos, en su subconsciente se rió de si mismo insinuándose que era un depravado, un pedófilo interesado en una chiquilla mucho más joven que él...pero allí estaba el punto; Yuffie ya no era una chiquilla, era toda una mujercita, apta y lista para recibir a un hombre como y cuando ella quisiese; le costaba admitir aquello, su niña ya no era su niña, era una mujer, y en el fondo no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Como fuera, ya era inútil negarlo, Yuffie le atraía de manera incalculable, aunque aún no estaba preparado para aceptar que fuera algo más allá de lo físico; cualquier hombre en su posición se sentiría igual, pensó intentando convencerse; era casi inimaginable una relación más profunda entre ellos dos. Prefirió dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza, ¿porqué buscarle lógica a algo que no lo tenía? Mejor seguir disfrutando de la hermosura de aquella chica, esa hermosura que pocos llegarían a notar, sus medidas estaban muy por debajo de lo establecido en los cánones de belleza y él lo sabía perfectamente, sin embargo había algo en ella que lo embriagaba, y eso le encantaba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En un lugar más alejado otra pareja seguía viviendo sus fantasías a solas, escondidos como siempre; Cloud y Tifa disfrutaban de sus vacaciones al máximo, nadaron juntos hasta ese punto y sin tabúes de ninguna índole se besaban sin compasión bajo el sol certero alborotando sus cabellos con desesperación.

Pararon en busca del preciado aire, jadearon casi sincrónicamente y solo bastó una caricia proporcionada por la chica para que los ánimos se calmaran. Cloud sonrió y la levantó como pudo sobre el agua, estaba en un área algo profunda lo que dificultó la tarea, él rodeo a la chica por debajo de sus glúteos con ambos brazos y giró sobre si mismo provocando carcajadas y unas cuantas pataditas por parte de Tifa. Juguetearon un poco entre besos y caricias, dejando que las olas los empujaran hacia atrás y adelante, como una madre que acurruca a un bebé sobre su cuna...Un bebé...Tifa no lo había olvidado, detuvo entonces el beso de manera inesperada provocando una expresión interrogante en el rostro del rubio, la luchadora se separó un poco aún con sus manos depositadas en el amplio pecho de él

Cloud: Ocurre algo?

Tifa: Pues...

Cloud: Te sigues sintiendo mal?

Tifa: No, no es eso...

Cloud: Como salieron los resultados del laboratorio? No quería preguntártelo, pero como no me has comentado...

Tifa: De eso...quería hablarte

Cloud: Pasó algo malo?

Tifa: No...

Cloud: Entonces? Me estás asustando...

Tifa ahora dirigió sus manos a su propio pecho separando su senos con ellos, sentía su corazón acelerarse, era hora, no podría ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, después de todo en unos meses su vientre pronunciado la delataría.

Tifa: Cloud...yo, bueno, nosotros...

Cid: HEYYYYYYY!! CON QUE ALLÍ ESTAN TORTOLITOS!!

Un largo silbido burlesco se hizo escuchar desde la orilla. Cid los saludaba desde tierra firme con un saco que lucia bastante pesado, Barret solo los miraba cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa jocosa. La pareja se separó bruscamente a la vez que sus rostros se tornaban de un rojo intenso

Cid: OIGAN!! PUEDEN DEJAR ESO PARA CUANDO ESTEN EN SU CASA!! TRAIGO UNOS PECES DEL CARAJO!! EL MARICON DE REEVE ESTA HACIENDO UNA PARRILLA!! VAMOS A ALMORZAR PESCADO!! SI??

Cloud: PODRIAS DEJAR DE GRITAR!!

Cid: AHH?? NO TE OIGO!! ESTAN MUY LEJOS COÑO!

Cloud: DIJE...ARGG! Olvídalo! Tifa, continua

Tifa: Ehhh...tranqui Cloud, puedo decírtelo luego, si no vamos Cid se pondrá histérico y seguirá publicando nuestras vidas a los cuatro vientos

Cloud:...Vale, tienes razón

Cid: COÑO QUE VENGAN SOQUETES!!

Cloud: JODER!! YA VAMOS!

Cid: xD

Vale...luego de hacer el ridículo, los muchachos se dirigieron hasta el resto del grupo, la parrilla humeante daba señales de que el almuerzo pronto estaría listo

Cid: Hey Reeve! Traigo provisiones recién pescadas!

Reeve: Buen trabajo compañero, déjalos ahí que ahorita los preparo

Cait Sith: Que vas a estar preparando ni que nada! Si apenas pudiste encender esa cosa! XD

Reeve: Pero que mie...!!

Red XIII: No vayan a empezar, hay niños presentes

Cid: Bah! Para lo que a esos crios les importa! Nos escuchan gritar todo el día! Jajajaja!

Shera: Por dios --...

Tifa: Mm? Marlene, Denzel, ¿qué hacen comiendo helado antes del almuerzo?

Denzel: Ay Tifa, no empieces

Yuffie: Venga Tifis! Yo se los compré

Cloud: Ya déjalos, estamos de vacas, recuerdas?

Tifa: ...Vale, pero no se acostumbren

Marlene: jeje

Vincent: Esta sonando algo entre los bolsos

Un repique con la canción típica de los chocobos resonaba una y otra vez. Yuffie arrasó con lo que quedaba de su paleta helada, arrojó la madera a la basura y corrió hacia su mochila en busca de su celular. Revisó la llamada y al enterarse de quien la realizaba pidió excusas y se alejó lo más que pudo para atender.

Cid: Y que le picó a la mocosa?

Red XIII: probablemente haya sido una llamada privada

Reeve: Jajaja, tal vez sea Génesis xD

La intención fue obvia, y Reeve lo había conseguido: Molestar a Vincent. Nuevamente la mirada asesina surcó sus orbes rojas y un brutal silencio lo abrumó, el comisario de la WRO se rió entre dientes victorioso, y casi imperceptible Shelke gozaba por dentro, Génesis ya comenzaba a llevar a cabo sus propias estrategias

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las espinas de pescado masticadas y las latas de gaseosas vacías yacían repartidas sobre la arena ardiente. La pesca había sido espectacular, sin duda Cid tenía buenas aptitudes para esto. El humo de la parrilla se extinguía lentamente ante la ausencia de carbón y luego de los reglamentarios 45 minutos que se debían esperar, varios fueron a darse un chapuzón. El pobre Nanaki hacía mil y un esfuerzos para adentrarse en el agua, como todo felino se resistía un poco a los baños fríos, pero entre empujones y risas exclamadas por Denzel y Marlene, Red fue literalmente "obligado" a nadar...aunque se mantuvo siempre cerca de la orilla.

Vincent y Cloud habían optado por quedarse en tierra tomando sol, el rubio en busca de un sexy bronceado, el pistolero porque su mente estaba ocupada en otras cosas.

Vincent: Hace rato que Yuffie se fue

Cloud: Es verdad, ni siquiera almorzó...eso si que es raro

Vincent:...

Cloud sonrió mientras se levantaba de la arena para sentarse, retiró sus lentes solares y miró al Ex turco con una sonrisa algo pícara

Cloud: Si tanto te preocupa, porqué no vas a buscarla?

Vincent prefirió no gastar saliva respondiendo eso, ya hace rato que él se había formulado la misma pregunta de todas formas. La sonrisa de Cloud se anchó más y volviendo a colocarse sus gafas oscuras se incorporó y se dirigió a la cava. La abrió en busca de alguna cerveza helada para amortiguar el calor, extrajo un par con sabor a limón y se volvió hacia su compañero

Cloud: Hey Vince! Quieres una...

Pero sobre la arena ya no había nadie, las huellas marcadas indicaban que el muchacho se había retirado, y el sabia exactamente a donde. Rió burlonamente entre dientes, colocó de nuevo la lata en su respectivo sitio y cerró la cava, dispuesto a seguir disfrutando de sus muy deseadas vacaciones.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allá, en la zona más lejana de la playa, donde las olas arremetían contra las inmensas rocas y donde pocas personas se atrevían a llegar, se encontraba la joven ninja, como siempre expuesta a cuanto peligro se le presentase; sentada sobre una de las grandes piedras erosionadas por la sal marina. Hoy Leviatán parecía estar de buen humor, pues su reinado acuático se mantenía calmado sin aquellas peligrosas olas, Yuffie confiaba en su deidad, en una situación como esta sería muy cruel de parte de la Serpiente Marina que la ahogara con su furia húmeda. El viento era seco y opaco, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer revolotear sus cabellos lisos mientras sentada y enrollada sobre si misma abrazaba sus piernas con fuerza, como si quisiese con ello crear una coraza indestructible para olvidarse del mundo por un rato. Contemplaba el reflejo del sol sobre los azules cristalinos y recordó el crepúsculo Wutainense de las tardes. Miró entonces su celular con tristeza y lo apretó entre su puño encogiéndose en un nudillo mucho más pequeño a la vez cerraba sus ojos llorosos. El leve salpicar de una pequeña ola le hizo relajar su cuerpo y recordar que este era un regalo de Reeve, que esta oportunidad no se presentaría dos veces y que la estaba desperdiciando por culpa de esa maldita llamada. Se acurrucó entre sus rodillas enterrando su rostro de lleno como si fuese a llorar, y lo hubiera hecho, pero unos cuantos salpiqueos la hicieron fijar su atención en quien los producía.

A una roca de distancia Vincent la miraba con preocupación, jadeando, como si hubiese corrido un maratón para llegar hasta allí. Yuffie parpadeó incrédula, no pensaba que alguien llegara a encontrarla estando tan alejada de lo establecido por Costa del Sol. Ninguno habló, ni siquiera movieron sus labios para intentarlo; la respuesta que Vincent estaba buscando la había encontrado en los ojos brillosos de la kunoichi, estaba mal, muy mal, por eso no había vuelto, ella prefería eso a arruinarles la diversión con su cara larga; ahora la pregunta era qué la atormentaba, suspiró resignado y subió la roca que los separaba quedando de pie a su lado. Yuffie alzó su vista para encararlo pero segundos luego cortó el contacto volviendo su atención al horizonte. Él esperó minutos por alguna respuesta, una queja, una onomatopeya siquiera!...pero nada, Yuffie estaba muda...preocupante ciertamente

Optó por sentarse a su lado y contemplarla con un silencio más abrumador que el que ella emitía, la ninja bajó su cabeza enterrando su mentón entre sus rodillas queriendo gritar a los cuatro vientos la causa de su mal...pero aún nada, sus ojos decían lo que su voz no...pero eso no era suficiente.

Vincent también bajó la mirada y colocó su mano sobre el hombro desnudo de la chica, ella se giró a verlo y se encontró de lleno con sus lagunas carmesíes.

Vincent: Habla...no te guardes todo

Yuffie: No tengo nada de que hablar...

Vincent: Eres una pésima mentirosa, sabías?

Yuffie:...

Vincent: Como tu misma dijiste, la carga se hace menos pesada si la compartes con alguien más

A Yuffie se le aguaron los ojos al escuchar la gruesa voz con ese tintineo de preocupación, un "sniff, sniff" fue lo único que se escuchó provocando una cara de borrego a medio morir en el pistolero

Yuffie: Yo...volveré a Wutai

Vincent sintió que su alma se partía en pedazos, como si de un vidrio se tratase; por un momento las palabras se atragantaron en su boca y su respiración se agitó con desesperación, retiró la mano del hombro de Yuffie y bajó su cabeza justo como ella lo había hecho al pronunciar esa terrible frase

Vincent:...Ya veo

Yuffie:...

Vincent: Por eso estas así?

Yuffie: En parte...

Vincent: Deberías alegrarte, volverás a tu hogar

No supo ni como demonios dijo aquello, como que alegrarse?? Esa noticia era catastrófica!! Al menos para él...Wutai...el pueblo más alejado y aislado del planeta...probablemente no volvería a verla en mucho tiempo...¿pero quién era él para pedirle que se quedara?...nadie, solo era su compañero de viaje, y en el mejor de los casos un amigo con el que había compartido momentos agradables, pero pasajeros...

Notó entonces como Yuffie sonrió con sus ojos aún más cristalinos que la vez anterior...probablemente le dolía dejar a sus amigos de nuevo, pero la patria es la patria, y más aún siendo ella la princesa de Wutai, este no era el momento de ponerse egoísta, por más que le doliera admitirlo él nunca sería para Yuffie algo más que un amigo, su condición de heredera de un país se lo impedía, así que sino podía estar con ella solo debía dejarla ir...otra vez

Vincent: Será pronto?

Yuffie: En una semana quizás...

Vincent:...Bueno, entonces debes disfrutar al máximo los días que permanezcas aquí

Yuffie giró su cabeza de prisa hacia él, no se esperaba una respuesta así, y mucho menos acompañada con la gran sonrisa que mostraba él. Sintió entonces como se quitaba un gran peso de encima y exhaló profundamente. Vincent se levantó y extendió su mano hacia la chica para ayudarla a incorporarse, ella sonrió con más naturalidad y aceptó la oferta. Se perdieron mutuamente en la mirada del otro hasta que el muchacho abrió camino indicándole a Yuffie que pasara ella primero. Siempre con aquella caballerosidad, aquella atención, a veces Yuffie pensaba que su frialdad era una especie de muro de concreto que él utilizaba para protegerse, hasta ahora no se había dado de cuenta de que ella pudo traspasar esa muralla y revelar lo más profundo y dulce de la personalidad de Vincent.

Bajaron la montaña de piedras y continuaron caminando en silencio por la orilla, dejando que sus pies se mojaran con el agua salada. No necesitaban palabras, la simple compañía era suficiente, el sonido de sus pisadas en la arena y las diminutas olas creaban el ambiente perfecto. Notó entonces el collar de cuero que guindaba de su cuello y se deslizaba hasta sus disimulados, pero atractivos pectorales; sonrió ante ello, de alguna manera él siempre la mantenía cerca con ese objeto...Vincent tenía razón, pensó, si iba a volver a Wutai debía de disfrutar estos últimos días...junto a él

En cierto momento el celular se le resbaló de las manos y en un intento por impedir su caída fatal empujó a Vincent contra el suelo haciéndole estampar su cara contra la arena. Había logrado salvar su móvil...pero no se salvaría de la furia del pistolero

Abrió sus orbes como platos temblando ligeramente mientras Vincent se recuperaba de su golpe, sacudió su cabeza apartando la arena y volvió sus ojos asesinos a la chica

Yuffie: Yo-- ehh-- Vince! Lo siento, fue un accidente, lo juro!!

Pasó su muñeca por su boca retirando los granos que quedaban y seguidamente mostró una sonrisa maquiavélica

Vincent: Esto también será un accidente!

Y rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a perseguir a la chica. Ella corrió como pudo pegando gritos por doquier y arrojando su celular a la arena xD. Yuffie era rápida, pero Vincent era más ágil, a este paso pronto la alcanzaría, escogió entonces correr hacia el agua, allí sería más difícil para él perseguirla y ella ya tenía cierta habilidad en este tipo de campos acuáticos gracias a su entrenamiento ninja.

En efecto ella logró alejarse y reducir la velocidad del chico, rió satisfecha y le sacó la lengua juguetona

Yuffie: Awww, Vinniesan no puede correr sobre el agua? Jajaja! No me atraparás!

Vincent: No cantes victoria aún!

Y en un salto acrobático se arrojó contra la chica hundiéndola y logrando atraparla bajo el agua rodeándola por la cintura desde atrás; ella intentó safarse pero la diferencia de fuerzas era bastante significativa. En busca de aire Vincent salió del agua aún sin soltar a Yuffie, claro está; ella logró escabullirse un momento, pero Vincent volvió a enlazar sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su delgado cuerpo con todos sus largos azabaches estorbándole la visión. Comenzó a girar sobre si mismo arrastrando consigo a la muchacha, que al principio solo exigía que la soltara, pero entre vuelta y vuelta aquellas chácharas se transformaron en una escandalosa risa...ambos estallaron en risa. Yuffie se dejó caer llevándose consigo al pistolero, juguetearon un poco bajo el mar y nuevamente salieron a la superficie, esta vez quedando frente a frente, Yuffie rodeando su cuello y él rodeando aún su cinturita de mujer. Jadearon y rieron entrecortados por el agua tragada y la lucha constante, la chica no podía creerlo, Vincent se estaba riendo, pero no era aquella sonrisita a medio mostrar, ni la típica risilla irónica, esta era una risa verdadera, una carcajada expulsada desde lo más profundo de su ser; sus blanquecinos dientes al fin eran mostrados en su totalidad afables y seductores tras esos voluminosos labios; se veía increíblemente bello, hermoso a desmedida, ojala se riera así más seguido, en ese instante lo quiso más que nunca, lo quiso más de lo que pudo imaginarse; ella también sonrió tímida y satisfecha logrando así que el Ex turco volviera lucir las perlas blancas que tenía por dientes mostrando una nueva mirada, una mirada adolescente, esa ilusionada y emotiva que nunca pensó encontrar en aquellas orbes rojas.

Sintió entonces como una mano pasaba por detrás de sus piernas y de repente se encontró cargada en la típica posición de novia, ella se acurrucó con fuerza sin dejar de reír junto con él y este la balanceó amenazante de arrojarla

Yuffie: No! No Vince no!

Tarde, ya estaba bajo el agua, mientras Vincent reía eufórico en la superficie. Yuffie tosió un par de veces luego de salir y en forma de venganza lo salpicó en la cara arrojándole agua, él utilizó su brazo como escudo y comenzó a seguirle el juego. Así estuvieron largo rato, jugueteando y riendo, Vincent nunca pensó volver a experimentar eso, con ninguna chica se había permitido aquella libertad de rochelear y de mostrar esa faceta tan oculta. Un último salpique por parte de la ninja le hizo decidir aprisionarla de nuevo, pero esta vez ella no se dejaría tan fácilmente; corrió y corrió intentando escapar hasta la orilla, pero al girarse pudo ver casi en cámara lenta como Vincent tropezaba y caía de lleno contra ella.

Un par de quejidos se vieron acallados sin remedio alguno, Vincent sintió el pequeño cuerpo de Yuffie bajo el de él y separó sus labios de los de ella en un movimiento rápido. Había sido solo un ligero roce accidental entre sus bocas, sin embargo este era el contacto más cercano que habían tenido, lo más cercano a un beso. Ambos quedaron estáticos mirando dentro de las orbes del otro esperando una próxima reacción...no la hubo, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, aquella posición, las olas rozando sus piernas enlazadas perfectamente, las manos de ella contra el pecho de él mientras él intentaba no aplastarla depositando su peso sobre sus codos.

Que ironía, recordando todo lo anterior que habían pasado parecía que Dios estuviera empeñado en que finalmente se besaran, después de todo no era la primera vez que quedaban en aquella comprometedora posición. La respiración de Yuffie se aceleró instantáneamente al sentir las gruesas manos de Vincent acariciando suavemente sus brazos, ella volteó su cabeza fijándose en cada pequeño roce que Vincent le proporcionaba casi inconscientemente. Volvió hacia los ojos carmesíes y se encontró con una mirada apasionada y deseosa de algo más, acompañada con una sonrisa seductora y provocativa

Vincent: Parece que el destino se empeña en acorralarnos de esta forma...

Yuffie: Eso parece...

Vincent acercó más su rostro al de Yuffie, ella cerró y abrió sus ojos con lentitud sintiendo cada vez más presente el cálido aliento masculino sobre su tersa piel, un pícaro roce proporcionado por sus piernas contra las de él le produjo un leve gemido que Yuffie no supo como interpretar.

Vincent: Me estas volviendo loco, sabes?

Ella no supo que responder a eso, no obstante sus mejillas sonrosadas revelaron toda la tormenta de sentimientos que desbordaban dentro de su ser. Sintió entonces como se iba humedeciendo y nuevamente sus partes más intimas comenzaron a palpitar, justo como en aquella noche, como deseaba que él le faltara el respecto como en aquel sueño, solo había sido un breve instante, pero fue suficiente para sentir la sensual suavidad de los voluptuosos labios del chico cuando rozó con los suyos; quería más, quería sentir esos labios más de cerca, quería que se dejara llevar por aquella locura. Él ya no resistiría más, ni el mismo Vincent tendría tal fuerza de voluntad y menos ante una chica que le gustaba tanto y que pronto se alejaría de él.

Él rozó sus labios con los de ella nuevamente, como si se tratase de un juego tentador, ella buscó atraparlos entre los suyos pero Vincent los alejó deprisa aumentando más su deseo, ambos se miraron con desesperación, no había chance a juegos previos, los instintos comenzaban a desatarse sin control alguno.

Pero a tal fuego le vino su respectivo apagón, una inmensa ola los envolvió impidiéndoles continuar. Vincent gimió de dolor ante la fuerte envestida y sintió el frágil pecho de Yuffie subir y bajar estrepitosamente ante una inminente tos.

Rápidamente se le retiró de encima y la ayudó a sentarse para facilitarle la respiración, la tos comenzaba a ceder poco a poco y el agua tragada era expulsada con potencia gracias a unos golpecitos que el pistolero le propinaba en la espalda.

Vincent: Estas bien?

Yuffie: Cof, cof! Sip, Cof, Cof!

Cait Sith: hey! Que hacen ustedes dos ahí tan solitos? X3

Vincent y Yuffie: AHHHHH!!

Vincent: Y tu de donde...

Reeve: Hola

Vincent y Yuffie: AHHHH!

Cait Sith: Ves viejo! Los has asustado con tu fea cara!

Reeve: Veremos que tan bonito te crees cuando te deforme la tuya a martillazos! ¬¬

Yuffie: Que hacen aquí??

Cait Sith: Buscándolos! :D

Reeve: Vamos un rato a la casa veraniega que compramos, se acuerdan? No queríamos abandonarlos a su suerte

Vincent: Podemos cuidarnos solos ¬¬

Reeve: Hmp! Que mal agradecido eres!

Cait Sith: Eh?...Y este cel?

Yuffie: Es mío! Dámelo!

Cait Sith: Mujer! Si lo dejas ahí tirado cualquiera se lo lleva, da gracias a Leviatán que fui yo quien lo encontró

Yuffie: ¬¬ Si, si como sea

Reeve: Entonces vienen, o no?! Se perderán de unas buenas cervezas!

Vincent y Yuffie: ¬¬

Reeve:...Vale, sé que poco les importa, pero venga! Hemos venido a divertirnos juntos, no?

Vincent y Yuffie: --U

Así siguieron silenciosos su caminos tras Cait y Reeve sin siquiera voltear a mirarse, pero de seguro que ambos gritarían en su subconsciente: _JODER!! Que inoportunos!!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Fin del Capítulo 17**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok, me estoy pasando de rata ya, les prometo que pronto, muy pronto escribiré aquellas escenas que tanto me han pedido desde principios del fic. Por lo pronto las cosas se ponen intensas, ¿no?, este era uno de los capis que tenía pensado desde que comencé a escribir, al igual que los tres que seguirán, tenía pensado hacer este episodio un poco más largo con una pequeña reunión en la cabaña de Costa del Sol, pero no le vi sentido, seguiría ocurriendo lo mismo de siempre y ya estoy algo cansada de repetir lo mismo y sé que ustedes estarán cansados de leerlo también xD**

**Bien, como siempre espero sus comentarios y reviews. Gracias a Ankin, Vincentch y Yitiartema por seguir presentes en el foro, eso me anima bastante **

**Atte: Blankfans**


	18. Veinte otoños

_**Capítulo 18: Veinte otoños**_

Los ruidos de las cornetas generadas en el congestionado tráfico habían comenzado a escucharse desde tempranas horas en aquella avenida, los gritos, insultos y vulgaridades eran arrojadas por doquier sin piedad alguna; incluso hasta se pudo percibir el sonar de lo que parecía un choque entre vehículos.....normalmente esto haría despertar de mal humor a cualquiera, y más si tal cháchara era frente a tu casa, pero Vincent no se había inmutado por nada de lo ocurrido esa mañana, su mente tenía cosas más importantes de que ocuparse luego de una llamada realizada por Tifa hacia su persona.

Era el anuncio de una pequeña fiesta con karaoke el día viernes con motivo del vigésimo cumpleaños de la kunoichi Wutainense, por supuesto él se había comprometido a asistir sin embarcos, ella pronto se iría y deseaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado.

A parte de esa llamada no había recibido otra durante el resto de la mañana, esperaba que Reeve lo solicitara para un trabajo o para darle alguna información sobre Génesis o Cerberus; pero nada, esto le había dado tiempo y espacio suficiente para reflexionar un poco recostado sobre su humilde cama. Miraba el techo distraído, con las manos enlazadas detrás de su cabeza y una mezcla de sentimientos que solo creyó experimentar en su buena época; luego de tantos años volvía a sentirse como un crió ingenuo y esperanzado.

Yuffie....la ninja era lo único que cabía ahora en su cabeza, al cerrar sus ojos recordó todo lo ocurrido en Costa del Sol el día anterior. Ese electroshock que recorrió su cuerpo, esas tontas mariposas en el estómago y ese deseo incontrolable, él los conocía muy bien, sabía lo que sentía, pero no podía creer que todas esas sensaciones habían sido despertadas por su fiel compañera de combate, y muy en el fondo, su mejor amiga.

Vincent: **Admítelo Vincent......... te estas enamorando**

Ante la ausencia del demonio Caos no le quedaba de otra que hablar consigo mismo dentro de su mente, si su sádico compañero estuviese presente probablemente le habría aplaudido ante la valiente afirmación y le habría insinuado, sin duda, mil y una formas de conquistarla.....y no de la manera más civilizada xD. Exhaló con fuerza y sintió su cuerpo temblar de arriba a bajo.....ya era inútil seguir negándolo, ya él no consideraba a Yuffie una simple amiga....

Vincent: **Jaja, me pregunto que diría Lucrecia si me escuchara**

Por instantes se sintió algo culpable, tal vez porqué en el fondo pensaba que esto era una traición al recuerdo de Lucrecia y al supuesto juramento de "Amor Eterno".......pero ella claramente lo había dicho _Vive tu vida, cumple tus sueños, sigue adelante_. Ella lo había repetido muchas veces y Vincent tuvo que repetirlo el triple dentro de si para terminar de convencerse.....ahora él era un mortal, tarde o temprano la muerte vendría a buscarlo....¿valía la pena seguirse lamentando por algo que no se puede cambiar?, y si se le presentaba la nueva oportunidad ¿era justo para con él y para con Lucrecia rechazarla?.....no, no era justo, la científica lo atormentaría eternamente con pesadillas por haber dejado pasar este tren. Además estaba completamente convencido; quería a Yuffie como nunca creyó volver a querer, ella le había regalado toda su ternura, su paciencia, sus consejos alocados y su atención sin pedir nada a cambio, y eso era lo que la hacía atractiva ante sus ojos, era luchadora, constante, valiente y sobre todo inocente, esa inocencia escondida tras la agresividad era lo que tanto le cautivaba; en el fondo no eran muy diferentes, ambos se protegían duramente mostrando facetas que a veces no podían sobrellevar, en ese aspecto se comprendían a la perfección. Su picardía, naturalidad y carácter extrovertido habían tejido una red en la que había quedado atrapado, y en realidad…. no quería escapar.

Su cuerpo menudo y extrañamente sensual a pesar de sus pocos volúmenes, su carita de ángel, su piel de porcelana fina, sus encantadores rasgos orientales, fiera y sumisa a la vez, todo; quería sentir todo eso entre sus brazos, experimentar el sabor de sus labios vírgenes, ser el primero en hacerla tocar el cielo, deseaba todo aquello y mucho más, deseaba alejarla de todos sus sufrimientos, ayudarla a alcanzar la felicidad, recorrer cada rincón de su piel......tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.........él no volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces, no la dejaría ir sin decirle antes lo que sentía; el miedo al rechazo era potente, pero con ella había aprendido a ser valiente y afrontar las consecuencias sin sentimientos de culpa, no la decepcionaría, le mostraría todo aquello que había aprendido de ella.

Su cumpleaños estaba solo a tres días, debía pensar en un buen regalo, digno de ella, se sentó sobre la cama pensativo, y entre idea e idea su vista fue transportada con una especie de magnetismo a un punto clave del cuarto; una esquinita oscura en donde reposaba una guitarra azul marino esperando que su dueño finalmente se dignara a tocarla.

Vincent se levantó y la recogió en su soledad, limpio el polvo con su mano y comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por entre las cuerdas a la vez que afinaba su oído intentando percibir alguna nota desafinada; movió los pequeños dispositivos colocados sobre la parte superior afinando cada cuerda y al final un último desliz produjo una melodía perfecta. Volvió a sentarse sobre su colchón y comenzó a tocar lo poco que recordaba haber aprendido en su época de turco; las viejas memorias invadieron su mente, cuando no estaban de servicio él y su amigo Norris pasaban el rato componiendo canciones, Vincent las melodías y su compañero las letras, al pistolero nunca se le dio muy bien la poesía. Juntos habían conseguido grandes resultados, pero de allí no se había producido nada más, las guitarras, armónicas, plumas y papeles eran sustituidos por pistolas, bombas y materias.

Tarde o temprano recordaría algunas melodías de sus buenos tiempos y podría volver a pasar el tiempo tocando guitarra.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

El invierno estaba próximo, muy pronto el frío sería verdaderamente insoportable, si allí en Edge pegaba esa brisa tan helada no quería ni imaginarse como estarían las cosas en Iciclos. La ninja inhaló con fuerza aspirando unos moquitos que amenazaban con chorrearse de su nariz y estornudó con furia, se rascó su olfato mientras carraspeaba un poco, el frío la ponía así, debía ser porque en Wutai siempre había un sol quemante, aunque la brisa era fresca y aliviaba el calor, bueno; al menos ese era un punto positivo de la decisión de marcharse, no tendría que pasar los vientos congelados de estas épocas.

Abrió su armario con delicadeza y dejó su mano deslizarse por los percheros de su ropa, los miró con nostalgia, pronto sus vestidos volverían nuevamente a las maletas, serían arrojados a los cajones de su casa en Wutai y suplantados por kimonos hasta nuevo aviso, cuando una aventura se presentara de nuevo a las puertas de su vida. Pero debía sonreír, por lo menos intentarlo, en un par de días toda aquella rutina seguida durante aproximadamente tres meses se desvanecería, no fue sino hasta ahora que apreció todo aquello, su cuarto, su cama, la famosa ventana, el ruido del bar, las peleas entre Marlene y Denzel, la neutralidad de Shelke, el entusiasmo y dedicación de Tifa, las tonterías y despistadeses de Cloud, las groserías del recién llegado Barret.......a todo tendría que decirle hasta luego, quién sabe hasta cuando.

Suspiró y se dispuso a bajar, Marlene y Denzel colocaban adornos y flores de papel en las mesas y en la barra, Tifa acomodaba todo lo relacionado con el karaoke, Barret y Cloud empezaban a colgar un enorme cartel que decía: _Feliz cumpleaños Yuffie!_ y Shelke permanecía detrás de la barra observando.

Yuffie parpadeó y arqueando una ceja comenzó a preguntar

Yuffie: Que es esto?!

Barret: Hey Yuffie! Hasta que al fin bajas!

Marlene: Feliz cumpleaños!! ^^

Yuffie: Se suponía que fuera una sorpresa? Si es así déjenme decirles que son pésimos

Cloud: ¿mm? Que? Tifa no te dijo?

Tifa: Jajaja, no quería que se enterara sino hasta el final, hoy vendrán todos en la noche a festejar ! Veinte años no se cumplen todos los días ^^

Yuffie: Jajaja, son incorregibles chicos

Barret: A--- A---- ACHOOOOOO!

El potente estornudo provocó que el rubio y el moreno soltaran el cartelón, cayendo ruidosamente sobre la cerámica del piso

Cloud: ARGG! MIERDA BARRET! TEN MÁS CUIDADO!

Barret: Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA???! ESTE FRÍO ESTA DEL DEMONIO!! JODER!

Denzel: -_- Vaya....

Yuffie sonrió con dulzura....si, extrañaría mucho todo esto

Yuffie: Son un desastre, Jajaja........pero gracias ^^

Barret: Eh? Y a ti que mosca te picó?

Cloud: Es cierto, no tienes que agradecernos nada

Yuffie: n//n

Tifa se acercó a su joven amiga y la tomó de ambas manos sonriendo afablemente

Tifa: Tu solo preocúpate por pasarla bien, nosotros nos encargamos de todo ^^

Yuffie: Gracias ^^

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

El bar se mantuvo cerrado esa noche, pero el escándalo dentro no se extinguió, y es que el grupo de Avalancha totalmente reunido era aún más escandaloso que un mercado público, definitivamente hacían honor a su nombre xD.

Los invitados fueron llegando poco a poco, Reeve fue el primero en presentarse junto a Cait Sith, cada uno con su respectivo obsequio, Yuffie se había encargado personalmente de preparar una mesa para los regalos y poco a poco se fue llenando, la kunoichi al principio podía haber resultado no muy grata en el grupo, pero ahora nadie podía refutar su cariño hacia ella, ni siquiera el mismo Cid quién también trajo un obsequio.

Yuffie: No me lo esperaba de ti

Cid:......... Venga, no soy tan hijo de puta como para llegar a un cumpleaños sin regalo, quién crees que soy eh!?

Yuffie: Cid Highwind ^^

El piloto se ruborizó al instante, tanta amabilidad en ella era extraño

Cid: Te sientes bien mocosa? No tendrás fiebre?

Yuffie: Que va! Estoy de maravilla anciano!

Y le guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice, Cid parpadeó un par de veces mientras arqueaba una ceja y se alejó de ella silencioso hacia la barra en busca, sin duda, de una fría cerveza

Shera: Él mismo insistió en comprarte algo, pero es tan orgulloso xD

Yuffie: ^^ así es Cid de todas formas

Shera: ^^ Felicidades Yuffie, y que cumplas muchos más

Yuffie: Gracias

Shera continuó su camino y se sentó al lado de Cid, probablemente para controlar su nivel de alcoholismo durante la fiesta. Nanaki llegó momentos luego con su respectiva caricia y ronroneo para con la ninja, y claro está, su obsequio xD

En el equipo de sonido del karaoke se escuchaba un J- Pop bastante movido creando un gran ambiente, Marlene y Denzel habían decidido bailar un poco lanzando serpentinas y tocando silbatos como si de una fiesta infantil se tratara. Al rato llegó Génesis

Génesis: Vaya celebración, se escucha a dos cuadras Jajaja

Yuffie: Génesis! Viniste!

Génesis: Y como podía faltar? Es el cumple de mi ninja favorita

Yuffie: Ay, muchas gracias n//n

Génesis: Ah! Y no creas que olvidé tu regalo

El muchacho le entregó una caja forrada con papel plateado brillante, un gran lazo azul adornaba su tapa y de su interior parecía producirse un ruido

Yuffie: Qué es?

Génesis: Si tienes tanta curiosidad, ábrelo

Yuffie: Será?.......Vale!

Y con euforia desbordante retiró el papel casi bestialmente, abrió la cajita de cartón y se encontró con un pequeño bulto gris oscuro, casi negro, lo miró inquisitiva y de repente comenzó a moverse levantando su cabeza y mostrando sus enormes orbes verdes fosforescentes

Yuffie: Un gatito!!!!

Génesis: Te gusta?

Yuffie: Me encanta!! Amo los gatos! En Wutai tengo un anexo solo para los mininos!

Génesis: Pues he dado en el blanco, jaja, parece que Magus hará nuevos amigos

Yuffie: Le pusiste Magus?

Génesis: Si, ¿no te agrada?

Yuffie: Magus.... ^^ por mí esta bien, serás Magus entonces

El felino maulló con encanto como si aceptase con alegría su nuevo nombre, ella lo abrazó enternecida chillando de ilusión. De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe empujando a Génesis y casi haciéndolo caer; el culpable asomó su cabeza apenado

Vincent: Lo siento, no que...........ah, eres tu, entonces no importa

Génesis: Porqué no te fijas en lo que haces, eh??!

Vincent: No es mi culpa que se haya quedado parado como un idiota detrás de la puerta

Génesis gruñó entre dientes con ganas de estamparle un puñetazo en su pálida cara, Vincent terminó de entrar, tarea algo dificultosa gracias al bulto que cargaba sobre su espalda y al pequeño que lo acompañaba

Gary: Hola Yuffie!

Yuffie: Mm? Gary? Que te trae por aquí?

Vincent: Lo encontré afuera del bar y lo invite a pasar

Gary: Es que pasaba por aquí y me llamó la atención tanto jaleo, pero como decía cerrado...

Yuffie: A bueno! Pues bienvenido seas!

Gary: Y cuantos cumples?

Yuffie: 20 maravillosos años!!

Y apareció sobre una montaña con fondos luminosos en pose triunfante xD

Gary: ¬¬ te estas poniendo vieja

Yuffie: Que dijiste niño???!

Shelke: Vincent, al fin llegaste

Vincent: Hola Shelke

Gary: Fiu, fiu! Y quién es la señorita Vince? No vas a presentarnos?

Dijo con pose galante halando las solapas de su camisa

Vincent: Ehhh.....ella es una amiga, se llama Shelke, y él es---

Gary: Gary, a tu completo servicio muñeca

Shelke: Muñeca?

El niño se retiró el sombrero con educación, tomó la mano de la Ex Tsviet y la besó con gallardía, Shelke la alejó instantáneamente asqueada

Shelke: Ejem.....si, mucho gusto

Gary: El gusto es mío

Y casi se pudo distinguir un ligero brillo galante en sus dientes al sonreír, Shelke se alejó con repugnancia como si Gary fuera el insecto más asqueroso de este planeta, Yuffie intentaba a duras penas contener la risa, mientras Vincent rascaba su nuca algo desubicado

Gary: Y dime, me darías el honor de tomarte algo conmigo?

Shelke: Ehhh....preferiría que no, Vincent, no vas a sentarte?

Vincent: Si, ahora voy Shelke, tu adelántate con Gary

Shelke: Pero......

Gary: Ya lo escuchaste, vayamos a la barra

Y prácticamente la arrastró hacia dicho sitio mientras Shelke lo maldecía mil y un veces en su mente

Génesis: -_-ll Es un chico prematuro, eh?

Vincent: Si, pero no creo que sea del tipo de Shelke

Yuffie: Jajajajaja! Que risa xD

Vincent: Si me disculpan, voy a sentarme

Y lanzando una mirada asesina a Génesis se retiró sin decir nada más

Yuffie: Eso que lleva ahí es una guitarra?

Génesis: Eso parece....ja, trajo eso y no pudo tomarse la molestia de traer un obsequio

Magus: Miauuu -.-

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Gran parte de la noche fue ocupada en comer, bailar y beber, pero al cabo de un rato Tifa había hecho el anuncio de la ronda de karaoke y que todos los que quisieran participar lo hicieran saber. Cait y Reeve levantaron la mano sincrónicamente y fueron los primeros en subir al mini escenario. El DJ Cloud se mantenía en la parte de atrás de podium para colocar la pista de fondo

Reeve: Bueno, damas y caballeros presentes, este es un tema muy conocido por todos ustedes

Cait Sith: Un tema contemporáneo! ^^

Reeve: ¬¬ ehh.... si, de mi para ustedes!

Cait Sith: Seremos un dúo! ^o^

Reeve: AH???

Pero antes de poder protestar, Cait le dio la indicación a Cloud y este colocó la música

Reeve: ¬¬ll

Cait Sith: Orale tio!

Resignado Reeve comenzó a cantar junto con Cait.........vaya dúo.....

Barret: Que clase de basura es esa??! UWAJAJA!!

Cid: Reeve! Como cantante te mueres de hambre! Jajajajaja!

Tifa: No sean malos....tienen un estilo....muy particular

Yuffie: Bastante particular diría yo xD

La canción al fin se terminó gracias a la pronta intervención de Cloud

Reeve: Oye, aún no acabo!

Unos cuantos _Bájate!_, _Boooooo!_ y _Apestas!_ se hicieron escuchar. Reeve y Cait bajaron graciosamente cabizbajos dejando los micrófonos en su sitio.

Tifa: Ejem....gracias Reeve y Cait n_nU.......alguien más?

Génesis: Creo que yo subiré

Tifa: Ok! Tenemos a un voluntario, venga Génesis! Demuéstranos de lo que estas hecho!

Y entre varios aplausos y miradas asesinas de Vincent y Reeve, Génesis subió al escenario, tomó el micro entre sus manos y procedió con un discursillo

Génesis: Quisiera dedicarle este tema a la estrella más brillante de esta noche, la cumpleañera Yuffie

Una gran porra se hizo escuchar y la ninja no pudo evitar ruborizarse mientras apretaba un poco a su pequeño minino. Génesis chasqueó indicándole a Cloud que comenzara y la pista no tardó en sonar.

Si Génesis tenía un don, sin duda esa era su gran voz, afinada, potente y melodiosa; Vincent debía admitirlo, en ese aspecto no podía competir con él, no habían muchas mujeres presentes, porque sino de seguro hubiera estallado una trifulca de adoración hacia el posible ídolo pop del momento, por supuesto él había escogido una balada rítmica que enloquecía a todas, sobre todo a la cumpleañera a quien celaba tan temerosamente. Una nueva mirada fulminante fue lanzada al pelicobrizo al terminar su tema y ser aplaudido eufóricamente; él dio las gracias con poca modestia y volvió a su asiento con sonrisa triunfante

Yuffie: Eso ha sido genial! Me encanta tu voz!

Génesis: No es para tanto

La arrogancia con la que fue pronunciada esa frase asqueó a Vincent, haciéndolo girar su vista con rabia. Tifa volvió al escenario y continuo con su tarea de animadora

Tifa: Excelente presentación ^^. Alguien más quiere subir y dedicarle algo a la cumpleañera?

Nadie levantó la mano, Tifa sonrió tontamente y echó una mirada fugaz a los presentes

Tifa: Y qué tal tu Vincent? No quieres subir?

Todos volvieron su vista al Ex turco sincrónicamente, a él se le formó una pequeña gota caricaturesca

Vincent: E- --Eh, no gracias, no soy bueno cantando....

Tifa: Mmm....y si tocas algo en tu guitarra? Por algo la has traído no?

Vincent: **Mierda!**

Giró su vista al morral curvilíneo que había depositado al lado de su asiento, maldijo entonces no haberlo ocultado cuando pudo

Vincent: No... mejor....

Cid: Oh venga tío! Estamos en confianza!

Cait Sith: No nos burlaremos de ti.............bueno, no demasiado xD

Vincent: Pero.....

Todos: Sube! Sube! Sube!

Un par de segundos en esto fueron suficientes para hartar al pistolero y obligarlo a subir al podium resignado; Tifa le buscó una silla para más comodidad. Vincent tomó asiento y comenzó a afinar la guitarra, Cloud se acomodó sobre su silla dispuesto a disfrutar de este espectáculo que de seguro ocurría una vez cada mil años xD

Un momento de silencio invadió la sala ante la expectativa de los presentes; un suspiro de valor fue lo que rompió el hielo y lo motivó a comenzar.

Era una melodía simple, dulce y suave que invitaba a todos a relajarse; el contraste fue tal que casi pudo sentirse el sonido de unos violines al fondo acompañándole. Él había estado practicando esa pieza para esa noche especial, aunque no planeaba darla a conocer a toda Avalancha, pero al ver el rostro ilusionado y los ojos brillantes de Yuffie sonrió con satisfacción, después de todo la había compuesto solo para ella, y ella en el fondo lo sentía así.

La mirada de él estuvo fija sobre las orbes grisáceas de ella durante toda la pieza, algo le decía que esa melodía era dirigida a ella y por instantes se perdió en el indescriptible sonido. La pieza terminó más rápido de lo que todos creían, pero eso no impidió que se produjera una fuerte ovación a la interpretación del Ex turco, incluso Tifa, Shera y Shelke se levantaron de sus asientos silbando con emoción. Vincent rascó su nuca con vergüenza y se dispuso a bajar.

Reeve: WoOOOO! Veo que aún te mantienes en forma, eh Vince? Justo como en los viejos tiempos!

Shelke: Vincent, fue fabuloso!

Gary: Viejo! Eres el as! Me enseñas?

Vincent: Un día de estos

Génesis: No sabía que fueras bueno en estas cosas

Vincent: Todos tenemos nuestro lado oculto, ¿no crees Génesis?

El Ex Soldado lo miró con desafió comprendiendo a la perfección a lo que se refería, sus orbes azules volvieron a destellar con aquel brillo Mako y Vincent sonrió más ampliamente dirigiendo su mirada a la kunoichi; ella dio un pequeño bote mientras sus mejillas se coloraban, parpadeó rápidamente hasta que él cortó el contacto visual volviendo su atención al escenario con frialdad.

Tifa: Wojo! Estamos rodeados de artistas, eh? Alguien más quiere tener sus 15 minutos de fama?

Cloud: Y que tal tu Tifa?

Tifa: Ah? Yo?

Cloud colocó una pista con una ranchera pop, ella sonrió con picardía

Tifa: Bueno, vale, no pierdo nada

Y otra artista más se dio a conocer esa noche, definitivamente este sería un cumpleaños que Yuffie nunca iba a olvidar

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Alrededor de las 12:00 am el karaoke había cesado, el personal ahora se disponía a charlar, chismosear y pasar un poco la resaca con el baile; una pequeña de orbes azules buscaba deseosa a una figura masculina, pero no la encontraba

Shelke: Tifa, no has visto a Vincent?

Tifa: mmm, ahora que lo pienso hace rato que no está por aquí

Cloud: Yo creo que salió al patio

Shelke: Que raro.......

Efectivamente en la parte trasera del bar se encontraba el pistolero, solitario junto a su guitarra sentado en el típico banco de enredaderas, repetía las notas una y otra vez buscando la perfección absoluta, aun le faltaba mucho para terminar de ponerse en forma.

Yuffie: Así que aquí estabas

Vincent levantó su vista de prisa encontrándose con la dulce Yuffie, ella mantenía las manos detrás de su espalda y sonreía con nostalgia, él la observó en silencio con ojos de borrego y minutos luego retiró la guitarra de su pecho y la posó en la hierba tomándola por la parte superior.

Vincent: Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar en la fiesta?

Yuffie: Eso quería preguntarte yo a ti

­

La chica se acercó poco a poco hasta donde estaba el pistolero quedando parada frente a él, él esquivó su mirada fija buscando una excusa

Yuffie: Pronto cantaremos cumpleaños, y quiero que estés allí

Él levantó su cabeza siguiéndola con la vista mientras ella se sentaba a su lado, apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas descubiertas y se inclinó un poco hacia delante para tener un mejor panorama de él

Vincent: Estaba practicando un poco....

Yuffie: am!........Tocas muy bonito, sabes?

Vincent: Ja, eso crees?

Yuffie: Si, me gustó mucho tu presentación ^^

Vincent sonrió disimuladamente, volvió a subir su guitarra inclinándose hacia delante

Vincent: Pues que bien......porqué ese era mi regalo de cumpleaños

Yuffie abrió sus orbes de par en par a la vez que Vincent admiraba risueño su reacción, ella balbuceó un poco y retiró unos mechones que caían sobre su rostro

Yuffie: A si?

Vincent: Cuando era turco me dedicaba a componer en los ratos libres, un amigo escribía las letras, recopilé varias melodías que había hecho en aquélla época y me salió eso

Yuffie: Es decir......que tu me lo compusiste?

Vincent: Tan raro es?

Yuffie: No..... es que.....no me imaginaba esa faceta en ti, y mucho menos imaginaba que me escribieras una canción......

Ambos esquivaron miradas sonrojados y un minuto de silencio los invadió

Yuffie:........y.....tiene letra?

Vincent: ¿?

Yuffie: Que si la canción tiene letra, o es instrumental?

Vincent: Pues......mi compañero escribió algunas cosas, pero.....

Yuffie: Si......no es mucho pedir.....podría pedirte que la cantaras?

Vincent: Eh?!

Yuffie:......Es que, me gustaría escuchar la letra

Vincent: Bueno..... mi voz es bastante mala

Yuffie: No importa ^^ quiero escucharla

Vincent arqueó una ceja, no importaban las circunstancias, ella siempre perseveraría en lo que deseaba con afán y esta vez no sería la excepción. El hombre soltó una risilla entrecortada y comenzó a deslizarse por un par de cuerdas

Vincent: Que conste que te lo advertí

La guitarra inició la melodía, Yuffie observaba maravillada cada halón de cuerda propinado por el pistolero y a sus mejillas sonrosadas le acompañaron un extraño brillo en los ojos. En el momento preciso Vincent comenzó a cantar con su voz grave y gruesa; como lo había dicho, no era precisamente el canto más melodioso y bello del mundo, pero Yuffie se fascinó con ello, el simple hecho de hacer que Vincent entonara una canción ya era un logro, se sentía orgullosa de haber llegado a corroer su dura coraza. Una última nota desafinadísima hizo que Vincent se diera por vencido, a penas si había llegado al coro

Vincent: Que tontería

Yuffie: Jajajajajajaja

Vincent: Te dije que cantaba pésimo

Yuffie: Bueno.....he escuchado cosas mejores, pero me gusto mucho ^^

Vincent: No es necesario que intentes animarme, de todas formas no me afecta, conozco mis debilidades

Yuffie: ^^ gracias Vince.....

Vincent no supo que responder a eso, una simple sonrisa sincera fue suficiente, bueno, al menos había logrado su cometido; a Yuffie le había gustado su regalo, eso era suficiente.... por ahora. Ella se levantó del banquillo y con su mano le indicó el camino de regreso al bar.

Yuffie: Entremos, quieres?

La chica se dispuso a emprender la ruta, pero una gruesa mano atrapó su muñeca con insistencia impidiéndole continuar; ladeó su cabeza observando extrañada como Vincent se levantaba del asiento y se acercaba a ella.

Vincent: Aún no he terminado

Yuffie: ¿? Qué? Tienes más obsequios para mi? xD

Vincent…… mmm…… algo así

Yuffie: Qué es? Qué es?

Preguntó dando saltitos eufóricos mientras se giraba por completo quedando frente a frente con el pistolero; este aún no soltaba la mano de la chica, pero a ella no pareció incomodarse.

Vincent: Cierra los ojos

Yuffie arqueó una ceja inquisitiva mientras Vincent mantuvo su rígida posición, ella sonrió encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando sus grisáceas orbes.

Yuffie: Será una sorpresa, eh?

Vincent suspiró, en cierto modo lo próximo que quería hacer resultaría una sorpresa para ella, y tal vez no fuera muy grata, inspiró profundamente llenando de aire sus pulmones al máximo y lo soltó lentamente por la boca; nuevamente se encontraba en esta situación, frente a frente con una muchacha que significaba todo para él, volvió a sentir aquellas palpitaciones agitadas como cuando joven, los peces en su estómago, el hormigueo y temblor por sus extremidades; aquellos deseos que se habían desatado a las orillas de la playa días anteriores comenzaban a despertar una vez más; aquel roce entre sus labios lo había dejado sediento de algo más, esa boca le había resultado extraordinaria y quería con todo su ser saciarse de su suavidad y los miles de miedos y pensamientos invadieron su cabeza: "¿Cómo reaccionará?" "¿Qué pensará de mi?" "Tal vez no debería…"………Vaya, como necesitaba un empujón de Caos en aquellos instantes infinitos. Notó entonces como la expresión de Yuffie comenzaba a mostrar impaciencia, pronto empezarían las quejas, las pataletas y la búsqueda de explicaciones

Vincent: **Es ahora…….o nunca**

Yuffie estaba a punto de replicar, pero una tersa caricia se deslizó por entre su barbilla hasta su redonda mejilla ahogando su voz, notó entonces como era guiada a subir un poco su cabeza casi en cámara lenta y lo próximo que sintió fue una cálida presión sobre sus sonrosados labios. Abrió sus ojos de golpe encontrándose de lleno con el rostro de Vincent más cerca de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado………tal vez demasiado cerca……….ESPEREN!

Yuffie: **Me…… Me está besando???!!**

Las orbes rojas de él estaban cerradas y poco a poco fue sintiendo como sus carnosos labios masajeaban tímidos los suyos, pudo percibir su calido aliento cerca, tan cerca como lo había soñado, su cintura había sido atrapada por el fuerte brazo libre que le quedaba y su otra mano jugueteaba entre su mejilla y sus cortos cabellos.

El choque de pensamientos fue inminente, por una parte su cabeza le gritaba: "EMPUJALO!! ALEJA A ESE DEMENTE!!!", pero algo muy en el fondo se lo impedía, esa sensación era demasiado placentera como apartarla así de un golpe, era como probar una droga, que te guste y luego pretendan quitártela de una sola vez…..era imposible, no había más que hacer; volvió a cerrar sus ojos disfrutando de cada centímetro de sus jugosos labios pálidos, era un beso muy suave, demasiado suave quizás, era un beso temeroso y tímido como si estuviera esperando algún tipo de aprobación para continuar, pero al fin y al cabo, era su primer beso, un beso delicioso y delirante.

Yuffie decidió formar parte también de aquello, ella comenzó a mover su boca deliberadamente provocando más roces sutiles, Vincent comprendió aquello, esa era la aprobación que estaba buscando, por ello la apretó más contra su cuerpo mientras sentía que las manos de ella se posaban en su amplio pecho casi de manera automática; Yuffie giró su cabeza a un lado y Vincent cambio también un poco la posición de su boca, atrapó el labio superior de ella entre los suyos saboreándolos con más emoción y firmeza, mientras sus bocas se abrían un poco más cada vez.

El hormigueo pasó a transformarse en una especie de corrientazo que impulsaba a Vincent a aventurarse un poco más, pronto su lengua salió de su estado estático e insinuó con juguetear en los labios de la ninja. El indescriptible electroshock también lo sintió ella, y con miedo hacia lo que podría suceder próximamente rompió con el contacto y se apartó de él jadeando.

Vincent reaccionó de inmediato, ¿había metido la pata?, ¿será que fue muy rápido?. Él mantenía a Yuffie agarrada por los hombros, ella andaba perdida en su melancólica mirada de fuego, con las mejillas rojas a millón y un extraño brillo de incredulidad en sus ojos.

Vincent: Qué ocurre?.........

Yuffie: E--- Es--- que

La voz le salía entrecortada, ya era difícil distinguir si esto era mentira o verdad, ¿estaría soñando nuevamente?, ¿tal realismo habían alcanzado sus fantasías?

Yuffie: Esto….. es un sueño, o algo así, verdad?

Vincent sonrió suspirando relajado, soltó una risita jocosa y pellizco a Yuffie en el brazo, ella soltó un chillido adolorido a la vez que cerraba uno de sus ojos.

Vincent: Te parece que esto es un sueño?

Su voz seductora resonó en los tímpanos de la kunoichi, no, esto no podía ser un sueño, no quería que fuera un sueño!, esto realmente estaba pasando! La pupilas de Yuffie titilaron perdidas en la sonrisa del Ex turco, ese hombre al que tanto había querido en secreto y que nunca se había atrevido a admitirlo abiertamente, ya de qué servía negarlo! Que importaba si era un sueño o no!

Impulsada por ese pensamiento esta vez fue ella quien se abalanzó a los brazos de él y juntó sus labios inexpertos con los suyos sujetándolo por el cuello en un pequeño salto. Vincent parpadeó un par de veces, definitivamente a ella no se le podían predecir los movimientos, ella simplemente actuaba sin planificar, eso le resultó lo mejor ahora.

El pistolero cerró sus orbes y envolvió a Yuffie abrazándola por la cintura y la espalda colocándola a merced de sus besos. Esta vez no hubo timidez, el beso se volvió apasionado, fogoso, pero sobretodo delicioso, los labios de ella eran deliciosos; jóvenes y primerizos, suaves y reconfortantes, decididos y aventureros, dulces y embriagantes, como deseaba congelar el tiempo en ese instante y quedarse así hasta que sus labios se desgarraran.

La lengua de él entró cautelosamente, jugueteó en la entrada de la boca de la chica saboreándola con delicadeza, llevando todo a su tiempo.

Yuffie ya se había olvidado del tiempo, de su alrededor, de todo, ¿Cómo es posible que habiendo conocido a Vincent desde hace más de 3 años no se había atrevido nunca a besarlo? De lo que se había perdido, agradeció a Leviatán por haber resguardado su primer beso tan celosamente, no había importado el tiempo de espera, esta sensación lo valía todo; aquellas tontas mariposillas y fantasías de cuentos se habían esfumado para dar paso a un sentimiento más fuerte, ya no había duda, ya no le gustaba Vincent, estaba enamorada de Vincent! Ese era el famoso amor del que todos hablaban.

La emoción hizo posesión de sus venas y entre un jugueteo y otro su inexperiencia la conllevó a morder accidentalmente el labio inferior del muchacho, quien al sentir el dolor ahogó un chillido separándose de ella por inercia y posando sus dedos en la parte afectada, dejó el aire pasar por entre sus dientes produciendo un sonido adolorido y seguidamente lamió con cuidado su carnoso lastimado.

Yuffie: Ay!! Por Dios!! Vince lo siento!!! Yo no quería! Yo….Ay!!! Que tonta!!!

Yuffie bajó su cabeza apenada a la vez que su rostro se transformaba en un vivo tomate. Vincent sonrió ante la ingenuidad y timidez de la chica y no pudo evitar que una leve risita se le escapara.

Yuffie: No te rías!! No es gracioso!

Aún permanecían abrazados aunque algo más separados uno del otro, Vincent intensificó sus carcajadas mientras Yuffie se desquitaba de la vergüenza dándole golpecitos en el pecho. El pistolero a penas se inmutaba aunque de vez en cuando soltaba uno que otro quejido jocoso.

Unos pasos se fueron aproximando poco a poco haciéndose más fuertes, pronto una figura se hizo presente entre las penumbras

Génesis: Yuffie, ven que vamos a cantart……………..

Los rasgos del pelicobrizo tomaron un tono más desafiante y molesto al ver la posición tan comprometedora de la pareja, ellos se separaron de golpe, Yuffie más avergonzada que Vincent, más bien él se encontraba bastante asqueado con el inoportuno de Génesis allí

Génesis: Interrumpo algo?

Vincent: La verdad es que sí……

Génesis trilló sus dientes ante la "sinceridad" del pistolero, Yuffie se llevó una mano a su pecho apenada y con toda su cara ruborizada

Génesis: Pues lo lamento, pero me han mandado a buscar a Yuffie, no se puede picar el pastel sin la cumpleañera………..

Dijo en un tono tan molesto y sarcástico que Yuffie se sintió más incomoda aún

Yuffie: Eh…. Vale, emmm, ya voy para allá

Génesis: Venga pues

La ninja tragó grueso y volvió su vista hacia el notablemente molesto Vincent, aunque Yuffie comprendió a la perfección de que la culpa no era de ella y prácticamente con la mirada le expresó que mejor hablarían más tarde. Ella se mordió su labio inferior con vergüenza y se dispuso a volver a la tienda adelantando a ambos hombres, quienes la observaron alejarse en silencio.

Fue inevitable la confrontación inmediata entre sus miradas, quizás las miradas más frías y asesinas que ambos tenían. Vincent prosiguió los pasos de Yuffie apartando su atención de aquel insecto molesto, Génesis por el contrario lo siguió con la vista mientras apretaba su puño con rabia.

Génesis: Esta batalla la has ganado Vincent……. Pero yo seré quién gane la guerra

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

La madrugada parecía estar más fría de lo normal, las serpentinas, papelillos, velas extinguidas en el pastel, papeles de regalos sobre el suelo, vasos semi llenos y otros vacíos y los ronquidos de Barret daban el ambiente post-party al bar. No obstante a pesar de que la fiesta había acabado muy tarde y la mayoría habían quedado agotados, Vincent permanecía despierto en la parte inferior de la tienda con todas las luces encendidas. Dando la espalda a la barra apoyaba sus brazos sobre la misma sentado rebeldemente sobre un banquillo giratorio, a su lado había un vaso con agua y algunas gotas de limón, una bebida según él, muy reconfortante en las noches (Vaya rareza xD). Su mirada yacía perdida en el techo blanco y desgastado del Séptimo Cielo y una sonrisa apenas distinguible adornaba sus labios.

Tomó un sorbo del líquido ligeramente ácido y suspiró profundamente, hace tiempo que no había experimentado esas sensaciones tan reconfortantes, aunque muy en el fondo se sentía algo estúpido por pensar de nuevo como un adolescente…..pero era inevitable, se sentía desahogado, ilusionado y ¿porqué no? Contento, orgulloso por haberse atrevido a hacer lo que en un lejano pasado no pudo, y de haber sido recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Yuffie definitivamente era una felina en acción, podía llegar a ser mansa como una gatita o fiera y salvaje como una tigresa, ambas inclusive. _Maravillosa_….. no tenía otra palabra para describirla a ella y a todo lo que le hizo sentir, Yuffie era maravillosa, un ángel y una diablilla, un agridulce encantador, un bombón seductor pero suave y delicado a la vez, una linda guerrera que le hacía desbordar pasiones e ilusiones; y lo mejor, parecía haber sido correspondido.

Eso era lo que más le entusiasmaba y al mismo tiempo lo asustaba, sin duda mañana tendría que darle la cara, decirle todo lo que tenía guardado desde hace tantos meses y….. quien sabe que más, tratándose de Yuffie no se podía establecer un panorama posible. Prefería que la mañana llegara pronto para escuchar y ser escuchado…y tal vez darse una nueva oportunidad en su vida sentimental…..quien sabe xD.

Entre sus encantos y pensamientos el pistolero se desconectó del mundo, ignorando totalmente la presencia de alguien más en el lugar

Shelke: Así que aún estas despierto

Vincent dio un pequeño bote de sorpresa y colocando como pudo su típica expresión procedió a responderle

Vincent: Lo mismo digo

Shelke: Tengo insomnio, no puedo conciliar el sueño

Vincent: Somos dos

Shelke:……………………

La pelinaranja se dirigió al refrigerador y sirvió un poco de gaseosa en su vaso.

Shelke: ¿Puedo beber contigo?

Vincent: No hay problema

Y el hombre dio un último sorbo a su agua alimonada. Shelke también tomó un poco de su bebida y jugueteó con el vaso entre sus dedos algo nerviosa; notó como el pistolero perdía su vista constantemente en la ventana, la puerta o el techo, como si de alguna manera su cuerpo estuviera allí y su mente en un lugar muy lejano.

Shelke: En qué piensas?

Vincent: Nada en especial…..

Shelke: mmmm

Momento de silencio………...

Shelke: Oye….. te enteraste que Yuffie se va?

Vincent: Ya se los dijo?

Shelke: Bueno…… en realidad me lo comentó Génesis, Yuffie no me ha confirmado nada

Vincent: Ella tenía pensado volver a Wutai

Shelke: Tenía?

Vincent:………espero que reconsidere esa decisión

Shelke dio un pequeño puchero desaprobador mientras ponía el vaso sobre la barra fuertemente

Shelke: Ella es muy testaruda, no cambiara de opinión así porque si; y en realidad sería lo mejor para todos, incluyéndola, que se fuera!

Vincent: Piensas eso?

Shelke: Por supuesto!

Vincent soltó un ligero suspiro jocoso, bajó su cabeza fijando la vista en su vaso vacío, lo colocó segundos luego junto al de Shelke y prosiguió con la conversación

Vincent: Porqué detestas tanto a Yuffie?

Shelke: Eh?

Vincent: Ella nunca te ha hecho nada malo, en realidad, la mayoría de las veces tú comienzas con las discusiones

Shelke: Eso no es verdad!

Vincent: Debe haber una buena razón para que se peleen tanto

La mirada carmesí del muchacho penetró en las orbes zafiro de la Ex Tsviet, ella tragó grueso mientras sus mejillas alcanzaban un rubor inimaginable……… la respuesta era obvia…… ¿será que él ya se había dado cuenta?

Shelke: Es una chillona, dicharachera, escandalosa e imprudente, detesto a las personas así!...............además…………. ella………

Vincent: Ella qué?

Shelke giró su visión hacia el rostro del chico, él seguía mostrando aquella expresión neutra y desafiante, la niña encogió su cabeza y Vincent parpadeó confundido ante esta extraña actitud.

Shelke: Ella………tú le gustas a Yuffie

Vincent sintió como su corazón se paró en seco por unos segundos, quizás de alegría, de sorpresa o de ilusión porque sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, él deseaba confesar en ese instante que él también enloquecía por ella, pero definitivamente este no era el mejor momento

Vincent: Y eso que tiene que ver con mi pregunta?

Shelke:………………………………… la detesto porqué es mi rival………………tu también me gustas Vincent

El Ex turco sintió como un fuerte puño invisible lo apaleó en el estómago, ¿Shelke?, ¿Enamorada de él?........imposible! Llegó a imaginarse aquello pero nunca creyó que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

Vincent:……… disculpa, si hubiera sabido esto no hubiera preguntado nada……

Shelke: Ya era hora que te lo dijera, al contrario debería darte las gracias por preguntar, me acabo de quitar un peso de encima

Vincent: Shelke…….lo siento yo no……

La chica negó con su cabeza mientras sonreía sutilmente

Shelke: No tienes que disculparte

Vincent:……………………Shelke………entiendes lo que esto implica? Soy mucho mayor que tu…..

Shelke: Eso no me importa! Puedo aparentar tener apenas 10 años pero en el fondo tengo 19, y aunque la gente hable y hable eso no cambiara nada, yo te quiero Vincent!

Vincent:………………………………………………

Shelke: ……………………………

Vincent: Yo………

Pero la frase no puso ser completada, los minúsculos labios de la chica habían tenido su primer contacto y habían decidido escoger como su primera experiencia a los pálidos y voluminosos de Vincent, fue un impulso, un roce sencillo, rápido, tímido y efímero, tanto que Vincent apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear entre el principio y el final del beso. Shelke se apartó de él con la mirada baja fija en el suelo y las mejillas encendidas, el chico se quedó sin palabras, atónito ante la inesperada acción por parte de quien consideraba su hermana pequeña.

Shelke: Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo………

Vincent: …….Shelke, esto no va bien

Shelke: Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?! Este momento ha sido mágico para mí Vincent! Acabo de dar mi primer beso!

Vincent: Corrección, acabas de robar tu primer beso Shelke

Shelke:…………………

Vincent: Lo siento ………… pero no puedo corresponderte, discúlpame

Cada palabra pronunciada se sentía como un hacha sobre un tronco, cortándolo a pedazos, así se sentía el corazón de Shelke. Vincent por su parte solo podía calificarse a si mismo como un patán, pero era lo correcto, entre él y Shelke nunca podría haber nada, principalmente porqué su atención estaba concentrada sobre otra mujer.

La pelinaranja apretó su puño intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con asomarse, se mordió el labio inferior con rabia, ¡qué estúpida había sido! Vincent solo podría llegar a verla como una niña, así como lo hacían todos los demás, vaya recuerdo guardaría eternamente como su primer beso……..

Shelke: Claro…….que tonta soy……..yo para ti no soy más que una mocosa, una niña que debes proteger, nada más…..

Vincent: Shelke eso no es verdad, tu…… eres como una hermana, te protejo porqué me nace hacerlo

Shelke: Ya cállate, quieres?!!!

Vincent:………………………

Shelke: Yo no te quiero como hermano…………..

Vincent trilló sus dientes con nostalgia, nunca pensó encontrarse en una situación similar, ¿qué debía hacer ahora?

Shelke: Soy una estúpida……..claro, debí adivinarlo, tu nunca podrás amar a más nadie

Vincent: ¿?

Shelke: Tu único amor ha sido y será Lucrecia, no te permites amar a ninguna otra mujer…….

Vincent: Shelke, las cosas no son así

Shelke: Claro que lo son!!! Ni yo, ni Yuffie, ni nadie puede competir con Lucrecia, cierto??! Eres un maldito obsesivo que aún ama a una muerta! Como odio tener sus memorias, una y otra vez resuenan en mi cabeza recordándome lo mucho que la quieres! La odio!!!

Cada frase fue pronunciada con más y más fuerza, Shelke tomó su cabeza entre sus manos alborotando sus cortos cabellos y se encogió sobre si misma permaneciendo de pie. Las palabras no salían de la boca del pistolero, no sabía como reaccionar.

Shelke: Nunca podrás amar a otra mujer que no sea Lucrecia! Y mucho menos a una niñita como yo! No importa cuanto me esfuerce!

Vincent intentó acercársele para calmarla, pero ella optó por salir disparada a su habitación y cerrar la puerta de un golpe. El pistolero soltó un suspiro de desesperación y se dejó caer sobre el banquillo posando su mano sobre su cien adolorida e inclinándose hacia delante.

Pero lo que ni Shelke, en medio de su cólera, ni Vincent habían notado era la pequeña figura que se escondía detrás del muro en la parte superior de las escaleras, una ninja, que hasta hace poco estallaba de alegría e ilusión ahora se encontraba envuelta sobre si misma, sentada en el piso abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos y su cabeza enterrada entre sus rodillas; sollozaba al resonar en su mente las últimas frases pronunciadas por la pequeña Ex Tsviet…….._Nunca podrás amar a otra mujer que no sea Lucrecia_…….mientras unos ojos esmeralda propiedad de un oscuro gato observaban todo entre las sombras………

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_**Fin del Capítulo 18**_

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Bueno he tardado y de verdad gomen ^^, la universidad y la falta de motivación me tienen así xD

Y este capi, que tal? Felices?? Al fin el primer beso!! X3 a mi me gusto, no sé que opinen ustedes, y sé que lo he dejado algo chueco al final, pero no me maten por eso ^^. Okis creo que ya dije todo lo que iba a decir, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen el fic sin importar lo largo que este, me animan a seguir, aunque pienso acortar ciertas cosas para terminar pronto, si se extienden mucho las cosas tienden a fastidiar hasta al mismo autor. Gracias de verdad, Arigatto and Sayonara x3

Atte: Blankfans


	19. Se vale todo

_**Capítulo 19: Se vale todo**_

Aquella mañana apenas había movimiento en el Séptimo Cielo, la celebración anterior había dejado sin un ápice de fuerza a varios, y con resaca a otros xD…… incluso Vincent dormía plácidamente soltando leves y melodiosos ronquidos poco comunes en él.

Yuffie lo observaba sentada sobre su cama en posición india, sujetando sus piecitos y meciéndose suavemente sobre si misma. Los rayos del sol del mediodía penetraban por la persiana baja, alumbrando sus largos azabaches y su perfil masculino. Un hombre demasiado perfecto……… tal vez demasiado para creerlo; tenía sus defectos como cualquier otro mortal, pero los reconocía, los aceptaba y los adaptaba para convertirlos en fortalezas; algo pesimista si, pero perseverante, fiel a sus ideas, decidido y valiente, al menos ante su punto de vista. Apático, pesado, frío, solitario, testarudo……pero también tímido, de sentimientos frágiles aunque perfectamente manejados, caballeroso, elegante, sabio y calculador…… todas sus debilidades y virtudes la fascinaban.

Ella lo sabía, Vincent y ella no encajaban ni a empujones………y ¿porqué?, por una simple y clara razón; no era por la edad, ni por la diferencia de personalidades, ni por la ingenuidad y la experiencia encontradas………nada de eso, era otra mujer; Lucrecia permanecería en su mente y en su corazón por toda la eternidad, y eso ella no podría cambiarlo ni con todos sus encantos. Lucrecia había robado el corazón de Vincent hace muchos años, que envidia le daba aquello! Como le hubiera gustado ser el primer amor en la vida del Ex turco……sentía celos de una muerta, con la que nunca podría llegar a igualarse.

Se preguntó entonces que había visto él en su menudo ser que lo impulsara a hacer lo que hizo anoche……… ideas e ideas pasaban por su cabeza una detrás de otra, y la única que llegó a encajarle fue que, quizás, vio en ella una tenue silueta de Lucrecia; después de todo desde hace tiempo que ella actuaba condescendiente con el pistolero, lo apoyaba, le aconsejaba, le ofrecía cariño y consideración, eso que tanto pedía a gritos el corazón del Ex turco. Lucrecia hizo lo mismo, en medio de su sombría realidad, la científica representó una luz para él, lo apoyó, le aconsejó, le ofreció cariño y consideración………era simplemente un dejavú en la vida del muchacho……o quizás era una salida, un escape de su soledad en el frágil cuerpo de la ninja, pero ella nunca llenaría ese vació que le dejó la científica……

Sería eso de seguro, porque por lo demás no creía ser igual a Lucrecia, ni física, ni psíquicamente.

Se sorprendió a si misma y se dio un coscorrón con rabia reprimiéndose, ella no es así, ella se consideraba la mejor del universo, la as de la vida, la todopoderosa……y ahora se comparaba con una patética difunta. Pero realmente no le nacía ser optimista, después de todo Vincent es su primer amor, y reconocer las imposibilidades de estar con él la deprimía……….. Joder, tal vez hubiera sido mejor irse cuanto antes.

Suspiró molesta con Vincent, con el mundo y sobretodo consigo misma, de tantos hombres que hay en el planeta, tuvo que venir a fijarse en el más tonto y obstinado de todos……

Se calzó sus pantuflas de moogle y se dirigió a la cocina, como lo esperó no había nadie despierto a pesar de la hora, caminó pisando con rabia los desperdicios y golosinas arrojadas al suelo, tomó un vaso desechable (puesto que todos los demás estaban cubiertos de moscas xD) lo llenó de agua y gruñendo se sentó en una de las mesas.

Tomó un sorbo casi por inercia y echó su cabeza hacia atrás intentando despejar su mente……… Wutai no se ha movido de su sitio…………lo mejor será regresar. Cerró sus ojos intentando contener las lágrimas de impotencia que le provocaba su actitud cobarde………pero seguro que sería más útil allá que en Edge…… o quizás era una excusa más.

Pudo percibir el sonido del escusado desde el baño, pero no le prestó atención, seguro que Cid o Barret estarían vomitando todas las cervezas de anoche. Un repique de chocobos se hizo escuchar, Yuffie tomó su móvil y atendió la llamada

Yuffie: Moshi moshi?

Voz de Génesis: Wo! Pensé que quizá estarías dormida

Yuffie: Se me quitó el sueño

Voz de Génesis: Seguro que es eso?

Yuffie: No me hagas repetírtelo!

Voz de Génesis: Vale, vale……………….pareces de malas

Yuffie: Lo estoy! Que quieres Génesis?

Génesis: Ok, pero no me mates :b………..quería invitarte a salir

Yuffie: A salir?……bueno……no tengo muchos ánimos……además sabes que pronto me iré y…..

Génesis: Pues por eso mismo, quiero darte una cena de despedida, quién sabe hasta cuando nos volvamos a ver…

Yuffie:…………… y cuando sería?

Génesis: Hoy mismo si puedes!

Al parecer Génesis tenía bastante prisa, Yuffie parpadeó un par de veces ante la inesperada propuesta que, por cierto pensaba rechazar……… pero…… se iría pronto, él había sido muy bueno con ella y no estaría nada mal distraerse un rato para despejar sus pensamientos…no había nada que perder

Yuffie: Vale, a donde iríamos?..............mmm? Edén? Un nuevo restaurante dices?......ok……. a las 8:00 pm?.......bien, por mi perfecto……..vale, te espero entonces, adiós.

Presionó el botón _End_ de su celular finalizando así la conversación.

Vincent: Como es eso de que vas a salir con ese idiota?

Yuffie dio un bote sobre el asiento y se giró hacia las escaleras encontrándose con un pistolero bastante molesto y sorprendido. La chica lo miró con desafío y con un puchero se cruzó de brazos y piernas.

Yuffie: No te enseñaron a no escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?

Vincent: Y como es eso de que se irá pronto?

Yuffie: Ya te lo había dicho, ¿recuerdas?

Vincent: Pero…yo pensé que quizás…

Yuffie: Reconsideraría? Ja! No me jodas Vincent! Deberías conocerme mejor a estas alturas, cuando tomó una decisión no hay vuelta atrás y lo sabes!

El Ex turco frunció el entrecejo con incredulidad, ¿Cómo podía tratarlo así luego de que…….?

Vincent: Y por eso es que vas a salir con él?

Yuffie: Quiere darme una despedida y está en todo su derecho

Vincent: Ya puedo imaginarme de que clases de despedida tiene en mente ese gusano

La chica abrió su boca enormemente y se levantó de la mesa arrojando un puñetazo a la misma

Yuffie: Quién te crees que soy eh??? Una puta cualquiera que terminará revolcándose con cualquier imbésil??? Pues quizás después de la _Sorpresa_ que me diste anoche hayas tenido esa impresión de mí! Pero déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado Valentine! Lo de anoche no debió pasar! Y no creas que eso será suficiente para retenerme a tu lado!

Vincent se acercó con pasos largos a la kunoichi y la tomó del brazo con fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarla. Plasmó sus penetrantes lagunas rojas en las orbes grises de ella con desafío haciéndola estremecerse, Mierda! Que rabia le daba que hiciera aquello para atraparla

Vincent: Tu siempre mal interpretas todo, todo lo volteas para tu conveniencia, dime, ¿qué demonios te hice ahora? ¿Porqué estas tan molesta conmigo?, si te hizo enojar lo del beso dímelo en mi cara y acabaremos con esta farsa de una vez!

La última frase fue pronuncia con tal prepotencia que las piernas de Yuffie llegaron a temblar ligeramente; es cierto, estaba comportándose como una completa estúpida, como deseaba poder gritarle que no quería nada con él y que ese beso no significaba nada para ella…… pero era mentira…….ella apretó los dientes con fuerza y como pudo se zafó de su amarre.

Yuffie: Eres un tonto!

La muchacha lo apartó con un empujón y comenzó a emprender el camino de vuelta a su cuarto, Vincent no opuso resistencia, la siguió con la mirada hasta el último peldaño de la escalera, hasta que una frasecilla se escapó de sus labios inconscientemente

Vincent: Yuffie……

Yuffie captó el mensaje de súplica expresado en esa mísera palabra, se detuvo y volvió su vista al muchacho quien imploraba con sus ojos una respuesta, un si o un no, algo!......la ninja sintió como su voluntad se doblegaba…..pero aquella frase _Nunca amarás a otra mujer como amaste a Lucrecia_ hacia eco una y otra vez en su cabeza

Yuffie: Déjame en paz Vincent

Y se perdió detrás de la pared. El pistolero pateó el suelo al escuchar la puerta del cuarto cerrarse con llave. Ya no sabía que pensar………es cierto que con ella no se podía planificar una reacción específica, pero seguro que esta actitud no se encontraba entre sus posibilidades………él llegó a pensar, por el simple hecho de devolverle el gesto anoche, que ella quizás le había correspondido, pero ahora estaba más confundido que antes, ¿Qué significaba él para Yuffie?, ¿Ese beso había logrado moverle el piso como se le había movido a él?....... Vincent cerró sus ojos rechazando esos pensamientos, él no quería ser rechazado otra vez…… no de nuevo

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Al cabo de una media hora otra persona despertó en el bar. Cid bajaba las escaleras con torpeza y con una mano en la cabeza, gimiendo y articulando con dificultad las palabras

Cid: Joder tío, que jaqueca

Vincent no respondió nada, solo permanecía sentado frente a la barra con neutralidad, demasiado ocupado en esculcar sus pensamientos como para preocuparse por la migraña de Cid

Cid: Oye, sabes donde están las aspirinas?

Vincent:…………………

Cid: ¬¬

Vincent:……………………….

Cid: Bien, veo que no te importa un carajo

Más silencio. El piloto arqueó una ceja entrecortado y se acercó a su compañero con inquisición

Cid: O me estas ignorando o finalmente te moriste de una manera muy poco usual………

Vincent:………………………

Cid: ¬¬U

Vincent:………………………

Cid:.............. TERREMOTO!!!! TERREMOTO!!!

Vincent: Cid………cállate

Cid: ÑANGG! Solo hablas para decirme eso??? Quien te crees eh???

Vincent: Solo déjame en paz………

Cid: mmmm…………

Una sonrisa de zorro malicioso se pinto en los labios pálidos del rubio, le dio una palmada en la espalda al pistolero y se rió tontamente

Cid: Yo conozco esa cara

Vincent lo miró con ganas de asesinarlo, pero Cid lo ignoró, el miedo al Ex turco ya lo había perdido hace tiempo

Cid: Esa es la cara de un despechado!

Vincent:………Hmp

Cid anchó más su sonrisa dejando a la vista sus perlas blanquecinas, apartó un banquillo y tomó asiento junto a su amigo

Cid: He estado en muchos bares, y siempre hay algún miserable con esa cara de bolsa lamentándose de que su vida no vale por culpa de una mujer.

Vincent tronó sus dientes y apartó la mano de Cid de su hombro con un empujón, esto solo sirvió para confirmar las sospechas del piloto

Cid: Cuéntamelo todo, para que no termines cortándote las venas como un cabrón

Vincent:…………………………

Cid:............................

Vincent:……………………¬¬

Cid: Muy bien, ya que tu no das indicios de querer charlar yo te daré un empujoncito……… el problema es con Yuffie, no?

Vincent: ¬¬

Cid: xD

Vincent: Cait Sith tiene competencia como adivino

Cid: Ja! En realidad he escuchado su puta pelea de perros y gatos hace rato, o al menos escuche un jaleo, que por cierto fue la causa de mi despertar ¬¬

Vincent:…………………………

Cid: Conmigo no tienes que fingir nada Vince! Todos tenemos sentimientos, hasta este hijo de puta piloto que tienes en tus narices!

Vincent:…………………………ella se irá pronto a Wutai

Cid: Mm? Y eso? Pensé que le iba bien aquí

Vincent: Aún no lo sé bien, sospecho que hay problemas en el país y necesitan su ayuda

Cid: Pues no creo que sean problemas muy graves, sino ya se hubiera ido………

Vincent:……………………

Cid: Pero no es por eso que estas tan angustiado, o si?

Vincent:……… Génesis la invitó a una cena de despedida, y ella aceptó

Cid: xD Y eso te molesta cierto?

Vincent:………………………

Cid: Estas celoso eh?

Vincent: No lo estoy……

Cid: Admítelo Vince! Estas celoso porqué Génesis va ganando puntos con la ya no tan mocosa xD

Vincent: Ya basta!

Cid: Pero que te cuesta admitirlo? Vas a seguirlo negando? Joder!

Vincent:……………!!!!!!!!ARG! Sabes qué??? Si!!! Si lo admito!!! Estoy celoso!!! Estoy estallando en celos!!!! No puedo soportar la idea de que ese tipo este interesado en Yuffie y Yuffie en él!!! Me hierve la sangre de solo pensarlo!! Me estoy carcomiendo por dentro!!! Eso es lo que querías escuchar???!! AH?! Estas contento???!

Hubo un gran momento de silencio en donde solo se escucharon los jadeos de Vincent luego de agotar su aire con semejante descarga

Cid: O.o…………entonces estas celoso eh xD

Vincent: DAHH!

Dispuesto a irse Cid se rió a carcajadas e intentó detenerlo

Cid: Venga, venga, ya era hora que lo sacaras tío xD y que piensas hacer?

Vincent: No sé, no sé!! Porqué crees que estoy así, eh??!

Cid: Vale, vale, cálmate…………ya se te ocurrirá algo…………y por cierto…. Donde va a salir con Génesis? xD

Vincent: ¬¬……..a un supuesto restaurante reciente que se llama Edén………

Cid: Ah! Yo lo conozco! Queda cerca de tu casa, Shera y yo fuimos allá la semana pasada por cortesía de…………………Momento! Lo tengo!!

Vincent: Qué?

Cid: Creo que ya sé lo que podemos hacer, jejejejejeje

A Vincent no le agradó nada esa risa maquiavélica, ciertamente…………

Cid: Sabes que como Reeve esta tratando de conquistar el mundo le da dinero a todo proyecto de mierda que haya por allí, teniendo cierta potestad sobre lo que invierte.

Vincent: Aja………

Cid: A que no adivinas? Invirtió en ese fulano restaurante y tiene acciones en él, no muchas, pero las tiene; por eso Shera y yo comimos allí, nos salió a mitad de precio xD

Vincent: Entonces propones qué…………

Cid: Si le jodemos un poco la paciencia a Reeve nos dejará entrar sin problemas…………y quizás…… con cierta potestad podamos hacer que ocurran algunos _Accidentes_ durante la _Romántica_ cena de Génesis y la mocosa

Vincent: Dices que le estropeemos la cena a Yuffie y a Génesis……

Cid: Y lo hagamos quedar como el completo imbésil que es!

Vincent: Si Yuffie se entera nos matará…….

Cid: Y quien se lo va a decir? xD

Vincent:………………

Cid: No comiences con tu pesimismo! En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale!

Vincent:………………

Cid: Vas a dejar que ese criajo se quede con tu chica???!

Vincent: No es mi chica ¬¬

Cid: COMO SEA! Estas conmigo, o no??!

En el fondo la idea le resultaba tentadora…… degradar a Génesis le resultaba extrañamente entretenido xD aunque si estuviera en todos sus cabales normalmente pensaría que es algo infantil……………pero que más da! Por Yuffie, lo que sea!

Vincent: Vale, de acuerdo

Cid: Ok! Entonces déjame llamar a Reeve para empezar a joderle la paciencia jajajajaja! xDDDDDDDDD

Vincent mostró una media sonrisa maquiavélica

Vincent: Esto puede resultar muy interesante

Mientras unos ojos esmeralda propiedad de un oscuro gato observaban todo entre las sombras de una esquina………

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Vincent: Era necesario llegar a este extremo?

Cid: La única manera de adentrarnos en esta tacita de plata era vistiéndonos así

Ambos llevaban el traje de meseros del restaurante, una camisa mangas largas de color blanco, sobre ella un chaleco negro con el típico lazito Kawai xD, pantalones formales negros y unos mocasines también negros.

Vincent: me siento como un pingüino -_-

Cid: No me agrada esto más que a ti, pero vele el lado positivo, es el precio que hay que pagar por divertirnos un rato xD

Vincent: No hemos venido a divertirnos… ¬¬

Cid: Eres un amargado! Todo lo que hagas en tu vida debes disfrutarlo! No has escuchado nunca ese consejo??!

Vincent: Ahórrate tus aires de filósofo, que vamos a hacer ahora?

Cid: No te preocupes por eso, lo tengo todo fríamente calculado, ñaca, ñaca, ñaca!

Vincent casi pudo notar como un aura rojiza envolvía al piloto y unos pequeños cuernos diabólicos hacían presencia sobre su cabeza.

Vincent: -_-U

Cid: Hey!! Mira!! Ahí vienen!!

Asomados por la ventana circular de la entrada de la cocina, observaron como la puerta de cristal principal fue abierta por un par de empleados, Yuffie y Génesis hicieron presencia en el lugar. Sobre la cabeza de Vincent se formó una inmensa vena de ira al ver como el brazo de la kunoichi estaba enlazado al del hombre pelicobrizo. Caminaron hasta una mesa que tenía un cartelito de _Reservado_, y como un completo caballero el Ex Soldado haló la respectiva silla ofreciéndole asiento a su hermosa acompañante

Vincent: Tan solo míralo!! Dándoselas de galán!

Cid: Es el primer paso para conquistar a una mujer en una cita de restaurante xD el muchacho es rápido

Vincent: De que lado estás Cid!!???

Cid: Vale, vale, es broma xD

Génesis chasqueó los dedos llamando al mesero más cercano, este les dio el menú a la pareja, quienes comenzaron a ojearlo

Génesis: Que te apetece?

Yuffie: ** O.O!!! Que carajo es esto??! Esta en francés o qué??? O quizás mandarín……mierda! Esto se come?!!** ^^U Ejejejeje…… tu sabes más de esto que yo, cierto? Pide lo más sabroso que tengan para los dos

Génesis: Vale, si tu insistes…… el platillo numero 13 conjuntamente con el 24 y…… un poco de vino blanco como aperitivo

Mesero: Buena elección señor, en seguida vuelvo con su orden

El hombre tomó ambos menús y se dispuso a entrar a la cocina para pedir la orden, Vincent y Cid tomaron rápidamente sus lugares y afinaron sus oídos.

Mesero: Muy bien ineptos!!! una orden nº 13 y 24 como si fuera para ustedes!!! Muevan esos culos!!!, pero antes pásenme una botella de vino blanco!!! Entendido cabrones!!!???

Empleados de la cocina: Entendido!

Vincent: O_o…..que cambio de actitud………

Cid: Me agrada ese tío xD

Vincent: ¬¬

Cid: Mmmm…… vino blanco, eh?, muy bien, plan A en marcha!

Cid sacó de su bolsillo un bigote negro postizo y se lo colocó mientras arqueaba una ceja de forma galante

Vincent: -_-ll Que estás pensando?

Cid: Obsérvame!

Y con una risa malvada y enfermiza se agachó abrió una gaveta, tomó algo de ella y la guardó en su bolsillo con cuidado, seguidamente tomó una botella de vino y un par de copas y se dirigió al mesero vulgar

Cid: Hey hermano! Te ves agotado, déjame atender a los críos de esa mesa por ti, después de todo este montón de nenitas cabronas tardaran lo suyo cocinando esos platillos!

Mesonero: Mmm? Eres nuevo?

Cid: Joder! Eres bastante astuto! Si soy un maldito nuevo jajajajaja!

Mesonero: Me agradas, bueno bienvenido compañero, vale, tengo que ocuparme de un par de maricones en la $%/!=#*mesa 5

Cid: Vale! Suerte con esos jodidos simios de #$%/!=!

Y minutos luego el hombre se retiró mientras Cid se adoraba a si mismo por dentro

Vincent: ¬¬ll

Cid: xD

Cid también salió y colocando su mejor postura se dirigió a la fulana mesa, Yuffie se mantenía bastante callada mientras Génesis intentaba sacar temas de conversación inútilmente. Se sentía extraña en ese ambiente tan pesado para ella, y más aún con esa ropa tan fuera de su estilo; una falda negra que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodillas, una camisa violeta oscuro de mangas largas cuyo escote se deslizaba hasta sus hombros dejando al descubierto parte de su esbelta espalda, una peineta de perlas adornaba su liso cabello y aquellos tacones asesinos que juró más nunca calzarse protegían sus pies esa noche. Jugueteó con su falda oscura escuchando las palabras de Génesis pero sin prestarles demasiada atención, **¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?** se venía preguntando desde que terminó de leer la carta, detestaba este tipo de cosas, de personas y de música, porqué la banda que había de fondo si que era aburrida a su parecer!. La imagen del pistolero cruzó varias veces por su mente, al igual que la escena de su primer beso……

Génesis: Yuffie? Me estas escuchando?

Yuffie: ¡! Ehh…Si, claro!..........decías qué……

Cid con bigote xD: Buenas noches señores, aquí está el pedido de vino blanco que solicitaron

Génesis: Muchas gracias

Cid hizo una corta y estúpida reverencia y Yuffie no pudo evitar detallarlo unos instantes……el piloto lo notó y sudando gotas gordas se devolvió con movimientos robóticos a la cocina

Génesis: Ocurre algo?

Yuffie:……mmm………ese mesero…… me resultó familiar………

-*-En la cocina-*-

Vincent: Qué demonios fue eso?!

Cid: El plan A xD

Vincent: El plan A?

Cid: xD Ya verás!

-*-Con Génesis y Yuffie-*-

Génesis: Quieres vino?

Yuffie: Vino?.......eh….no, yo creo que paso

Génesis: No te gusta?

Yuffie: Nunca lo he probado, he probado otras bebidas alcohólicas y ninguna a pasado la prueba, no creo que esta sea la excepción

Génesis: Venga! No puedes decir eso sin haberlo probado aún, pásame tu copa, anímate

Yuffie suspiró con desgano, no tenía ánimos para ponerse a discutir

Yuffie: Bueno ^^U… supongo que tienes razón…

La ninja tomó su copa y se la ofreció al muchacho, pero al sentir algo caminar por su mano y ver la expresión atónita del pelicobrizo decidió mirar que era tal cosquilleo

Yuffie:…………U—U------ Un----- UNA CUCARACHA!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuffie comenzó a retorcerse del asco sobre su asiento levantándose de golpe y tumbando parte de los utensilios que estaban sobre la mesa, quebrando las copas y los platos de porcelana. Los demás clientes observaban la escena incrédulos y murmuraban mil y una cosas sobre la energúmena y gritona chiquilla y la insalubridad del restaurante, incluso varias parejas llegaron a retirarse.

Yuffie: QUITÁMELA!!! QUITÁMELAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Y entre manoseo y manoseo la infortunada cucarachita se despegó del brazo de la chica y terminó bajo la suela del zapato de Génesis. En medio de la crisis la respiración de Yuffie se intensificó a desmedida y unas leves lágrimas nerviosas hicieron vidriosos sus ojos. Su galante acompañante se dirigió a ella y la acurrucó en un cálido abrazo; como odiaba los insectos! Tanto como para rebajarse a parecer una doncella en peligro.

Génesis: Qué clase de sitio es este???! Que clase de higiene tan patética poseen???! Debería demandarlos!!

Mesonero grosero: Oh!! por la pu…….Oh no señor!!! Por amor a Dios!!!! No haga eso, no sabemos como sucedió esto señor!! Nunca antes había ocurrido algo así, nuestras normas de limpieza son estrictas!!

Génesis: Vaya que si! Pues acabas de perder a un cliente amigo! Vámonos Yuffie

Mesonero grosero: Joder no!!!........Quiero decir!! Por favor señor no se comporte así! Le pido mis más sinceras disculpas! Y como muestra de mi arrepentimiento les dejare esta cena completamente gratis, con los mejores y más pulcros vinos y banquetes, además de los postres más deliciosos que jamás hayan podido imaginar!

Génesis se quedó pensativo unos segundos y volvió su vista hacia Yuffie separándola un poco de su cuerpo

Génesis: Tu que dices? Nos quedamos?

Yuffie:………………… (susurro: Bueno…….es gratis ^^)

Génesis: O_O……….jejejejeje, tienes razón……………muy bien, nos quedaremos, pero más vale que esto no vuelva a repetirse!

Mesero grosero: Se lo juro señor!! Por mi madre que no!

Génesis: Bien, traiga la comida que pedí entonces………y vajilla nueva

Mesonero: A la orden!!

Y en un dos por tres regresó a la cocina desquitando su rabia con los pobres empleados menores

Génesis: Ya estas mejor?

Yuffie: Si……

La cara de la chica se tornó completamente roja al darse cuenta del abrazo de Génesis y dando un saltito nervioso se alejó de él. El chico solo se rió divertido y le ofreció nuevamente el asiento

Cid: Joder!!!!!!!!!!!!! Como pudo pasar esto????!!

Vincent: Ese era tu maravilloso plan A???!

Cid: Maldición! Solté a la maldita cucaracha en la mesa para que se largaran de aquí, la mocosa se enfadara, cacheteara al casanova por tan mala noche y no le quedaran ganas de volver a verlo, pero salio todo al revés!!! PUTA MIERDA!!!

Vincent: Eso ocurre cuando algo gratis se cruza en el camino de Yuffie -_-

Cid: T_T…………………………BUENO!!!! NO IMPORTA!!!!! PARA ESTE TIPO DE CIRCUNSTANCIAS SIEMPRE TENGO UN AS BAJO LA MANGA!!! HORA DEL PLAN B!!!!!!!!!

Vincent: Oh no………

Cid: No critiques!!! Al menos yo pienso en algo, no como tu que eres el interesado!!

Vincent:…….eh…….

No pudo terminar la frase porque Cid interpuso en su cara un mini radio comunicador a la vez que mostraba su enérgica sonrisa arrogante

Vincent: Y esto?

Cid: Un radio comunicador….

Vincent: Ya sé que es un radio comunicador!!! Pero para qué lo necesitamos??!

Cid: Mira y aprende……….aquí C2W, cambio

¿???: Aquí CS3A, que pasa?

Vincent: Esa voz……..

¿???: Hola Vincent_san!

Vincent: Cait Sith???? Donde estas?

Voz de Cait Sith: debajo de la mesa de tu amorcito xD

Vincent: Y a ti quien te invito????!! Que haces allí???

Cait Sith: Haciéndolas de cupido a tu favor, no puedo abandonar a un amigo en estas circunstancias!!!!!!.............por cierto……..Yuffie tiene unas piernas bastante lindas, no lo había notado

Vincent: HEY!

Cait Sith: Tienes buen gusto……….ejejeje, quieres que te diga el color de su ropa interior? La puedo ver perfectamente desde aquí ijijiji

Vincent: Ò//Ó!!! Maldito seas!!!!

Cid: -//-……….Oye CS3A, puedes ponernos en contacto con la conversación y dejar ya tus perversiones para con la mocosa!?

Cait Sith: Yo lo pensaría dos veces antes de llamarle mocosa, estas piernitas no las tiene ninguna niña……

Vincent: te voy a matar!!!!!!!!!

Cid: Bueno ya basta de Hentai!!! Cait Shit ponme la conversación!!!

Cait Sith: Vale, con la condición de que dejes de insultarme en un idioma distinto al que hablo ¬¬

Cid: Muévete coño!!!

Cait Sith: Ay!! Vale, vale………pero que carácter ¬¬

Se escuchó un _shurrt_ de fondo y pronto se escucharon las familiares voces

Voz de Génesis: Has estado muy callada hoy

Vincent: Instalaste un micrófono??

Cid: Y eso que no tuve tiempo para la cámara, pero con los comentarios del gato ese creo que es suficiente

Voz de Yuffie: Te parece?

Voz de Génesis: Si, me tienes preocupado

Voz de Yuffie: Tranqui, estoy bien……

Voz de Génesis: Te sientes triste por que dejaras a tus amigos?

Voz de Yuffie: Si, en parte si

Voz de Génesis: Entonces porqué no te quedas?

Cait Sith: Es justo lo que iba a preguntar!

Voz de Yuffie: Creo que ya he estado mucho tiempo fuera de mi tierra……seguro que me necesitaran más allá que aquí

Cid: No tienes ni idea de lo equivocada que estas mocosa xD

Vincent: ¬¬

Voz de Génesis: Yo te necesito…

Cait Sith: Uy! xD

Voz de Yuffie:……………

Voz de Génesis: Si esa es tu razón para irte aquí tienes otra para quedarte…… no tienes idea de lo mucho que significas para mí Yuffie

Voz de Yuffie: Génesis……

Vincent: Maldito cabrón!!

Cid: Cállate, que la cosa se pone interesante!

Vincent: x_x

Voz de Génesis: Yuffie…… tu me gustas, creo que ya debes haberte dado cuenta

Voz de Yuffie:…………bueno, un poco

Voz de Génesis: Entonces sabes lo mucho que me duele que te vayas, por más que quiera……Wutai esta muy lejos y no podré verte en mucho tiempo……

Voz de Yuffie:………

Voz de Génesis: No hay alguna posibilidad de que te quedes?

Voz de Yuffie:………no

Voz de Génesis:……………Ya veo…………entonces debe de haber otra razón para que quieras irte

Cait Sith: xD El chico es inteligente

Cid: yo conozco esa otra razón, se llama Vincent Valentine!!

Vincent:…………………

Voz de Yuffie: Sé que estoy huyendo, pero de verdad quiero irme, necesito un tiempo lejos para aclarar varias cosas y resolver varios problemas

Voz de Génesis:…………… entiendo

Cid: Joder Vince, que carajo le hiciste para ponerla así?

Vincent:……………

Voz de Génesis: Porqué se tardaran tanto con la comida?

Cid: Jijiji!

Vincent: ¿?

Cid: No comas ansias mocoso, será la última comida que digieras, a menos que tengas un estómago de acero

Vincent: Piensas matarlo???

Cid: Que tiene de malo? xD

Vincent: Cid!

Cid: venga, no es para tanto, solo le puse más picante de la cuenta a su comida y a la de la mocosa

Vincent: A la de Yuffie también????

Cid: Ella come hasta piedras, cálmate……………………

Cait Sith: Ya llegó la comida!

Mesero grosero xD: Aquí tienen sus órdenes mocosos………ejem! Disfrútenlas ^^

Génesis: Gracias ¬¬

Yuffie: Mm? Esto que es?

Génesis: Carne de Bégimo con salsa boloñesa, es algo picante, eso le da un gran toque

Yuffie: Pues luce bastante bien, Buen provecho!!

Ambos cortaron sus respectivos trozos y lo masticaron, al tragar a la ninja le brillaron sus ojitos con ilusión, tomó el tenedor entre sus manos y exclamó

Yuffie: MMMMM!!! Está deliciosa!!!

Vincent: Ò.o…………

Cid: Te dije que ella lo resistiría xD

Yuffie: eh?........ Génesis, te pasa algo?

Génesis: -_-ll

Yuffie: ¿?

Génesis: Agua!!!!

Yuffie: Agua??

Génesis: Está muy picante!!! Necesito agua!!!

Yuffie: Uy!! Mesero necesitamos agua en esta mesa!!!

Mesero: **Vaya criajos** Agua?? En un minuto señorita!

El hombre corrió de nuevo a la cocina, pero no vio el mal intencionado pie de Cid atravesado en la entrada, por lo que tropezó y fue a parar directo a unas gavetas en la pared

Empleado: jefe!!!

Mesero: ARGGG!!! MI ESPALDA!!!

Cid: Ñaca, ñaca, ñaca!

Génesis: Joder!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sin poder resistir más Génesis corrió hacia la mesa más cercana en busca del vital líquido, pero solo encontró vinos y cerveza, corrió y corrió por todo el restaurante hasta que finalmente encontró a un niño tomando un poco de agua, le arrebató el vaso de las manos y la bebió de un gran sorbo. La sensación fue pasando poco a poco y solo dejó numerosos jadeos por parte del ahora despeinado chico……… además de las miradas asqueadas del resto de los clientes

-*-Minutos luego…….-*-

Yuffie: Jajajajajaja! Que gracioso!!! Jajajajaja!

Génesis: No lo fue -_-

Yuffie: Claro que sí, no me había reído tanto en mucho tiempo, jajajaja!

Génesis: Hpm….pues si es así, valió la pena entonces ^^

En la cocina Vincent pegaba su cabeza contra una pared a ver si finalmente se moría y a Cid lo rodeaban un montón de espíritus y auras de lamento y depresión

Cid:........ Mis dos maravillosos planes……… han fallado!

Cait Sith: Que idiota eres -_-………

Cid: ARGGGG!!!!!!!! NOOO! No me rendiré!!! Apenas comienzo!!!!!!!!!!!

Vincent: Por favor Dios, si realmente existes mátame de una vez, manda un rayo, una centella, un terremoto, LO QUE SEA!!! Pero aléjame de estos enfermos!!!!

Cait Sith: Comparto tu dolor viejo……

Vincent: ¬¬ll

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Vincent:………… Cid……

Cid: Qué?! No ves que estoy pensando???!

Vincent:………… cuántos planes van hasta ahora?

Voz de Cait Sith: Yo sé!!! Yo sé!!! Déjame responder, déjame responder!!!

Cid: unos 9

Cait Sith: 10 para ser más exactos, recuerda el que pensaste hacer pero no pudiste hacer porqué casi te atrapa el mesero loco ese por haberle jodido la espalda xD

Cid: Podrías cerrar el hocico???!!!

Vincent: Todos los planes han fracasado………a este paso terminaremos logrando que Yuffie se enamore de Génesis……

Cid: No pierdan las esperanzas compañeros!!! He guardado lo mejor para el final!!!!

Cait Sith: Si era lo mejor porqué diablos no lo hicimos en un principio y me hubiera evitado esta alergia por la culpa de la pimienta que se cayó bajo la mesa???!!..........Aachooo!

Yuffie: Mm? Escuchaste algo?

Génesis: No……

Yuffie: Uy!!!

Génesis: ¿?

La cara de Yuffie ahora estaba completamente roja

Yuffie: Génesis……………no hagas eso……

Génesis: Que cosa?

Yuffie: No me roces la pierna……

Génesis: Eh?

Vincent: CAIT SITH DEJA LAS PIERNAS DE YUFFIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cait Sith: es que son tan suaves……… *//*

Yuffie: Ay!! Dije que basta Génesis!

Génesis: No estoy haciendo nada!

Yuffie: Y entonces que demo……

Cait Sith: Upps!

De repente la banda comenzó a entonar una balada suave y las luces bajaron su intensidad

Yuffie: Parece que empezarán los bailes……

Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el pelicobrizo ya se encontraba frente a ella extendiéndole su mano con dulzura

Génesis: Me concedes esta pieza?

La frase fue pronunciada con pausas increíblemente seductoras; Yuffie parpadeó a la vez que sus mejillas se ruborizaban, desvió su vista hacia la pista un par de veces analizando las posiciones de baile; era una balada, por lo tanto la pieza sería bastante cercana……

Yuffie: Emmm, jejeje, bueno……

Génesis: No seas tímida!

Y sin esperar respuesta la tomó de la muñeca y la condujo al pasillo de baile, rodeó su cintura con su fuerte brazo y tomó su mano con la extremidad libre; Yuffie intentaba no mirarlo a los ojos, y casi sin que pudiera detener la acción comenzó a deslizarse por el suelo suavemente junto con su acompañante.

La realidad y Yuffie se desconectaron…… casi pudo sentir el olor a perfume que Vincent irradió aquella noche de baile, no pudo evitar que la escena se reprodujera en su cabeza…… la primera vez que Vincent había sido insinuante con ella, aquella vez en que él le confesó que no había besado a ninguna mujer en años……y en su subconsciente se hizo presente la imagen del beso de anoche nuevamente……ese había sido el primer beso para ambos, el primero en la nueva vida de Vincent, y el primero en la corta vida de Yuffie……………… pero ese hombre que la conducía ahora por la pista y acariciaba sensualmente su espalda no era Vincent……… era Génesis, ese hombre que había decidido utilizar para dejar atrás unas horas el recuerdo del pistolero y que hace poco había confesado sus sentimientos para con ella…………… se apaleó a si misma dentro de si, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?, Génesis no borraría las huellas que Vincent había dejado en ella, él no merecía eso………

Vincent: perfecto!!! Perfecto! Justo lo que me faltaba!!

Cid: Tienes razón, es perfecto!!!

Vincent: ¿? ¬¬

Cid: Ven!

Y lo arrastró hasta un pequeño cuarto que estaba dentro de la misma cocina. Allí había un panel de control

Vincent: Que haces?

Cid: Ves esto?.......

Vincent: Si……un panel, que bien……..

Cid: Deja tu maldito sarcasmo!.........ejejeje! Si aprieto este botón……

Dicho y hecho……….. las luces del lugar se extinguieron quedando todo a merced de los opacos rayos de luna que apenas penetraban por las ventanas. Yuffie chilló suavemente y se alejó un poco del cuerpo de Génesis

Génesis: Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?

Yuffie: Normalmente no, pero cuando un abusador aprovecha las circunstancias es imposible pasarlo por alto!

Génesis: Ah?

Yuffie: AHH!

Y una cachetada se voló al rostro del hombre

Génesis: Que pasa??

Yuffie: Deja de rozarme las piern…….. AHHHH!!

Una caricia en uno de sus glúteos le hizo estampar esta vez un puñetazo en la mejilla del Ex Soldado

Génesis: Pero si no soy yo!!!

Mientras Cid y Vincent escuchaban a través del radio transmisor detrás de la puerta de la cocina

Cid: Eso es gato pervertido!

Vincent: Lo aplastaré cuando lo vea!

Cid: Venga! Lo esta haciendo bastante bien, Yuffie cree que es el pelo lindo quien la está manoseando, ahora si que no querrá saber de él más nunca! Alégrate joder!

-*-En el panel-*-

Mesero grosero: Mm? Con que por esto se fue la luz…… jodida mierda, esto ya parece un complot

El robusto señor presionó el botón y de inmediato las luces volvieron a encenderse, dejando a la vista a un aterrorizado Génesis y a una furiosa Yuffie con el puño levantado. Una nueva caricia en sus piernas la hizo girar su vista hacia abajo

Yuffie: Cait Sith???

Cait Sith: O_OU…………… ejejejejejeje………hola ^^ll

Yuffie: Así que eras tu!!!!!!!

Cait Sith: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

El minino salió disparado pidiendo socorro hacia la cocina, a pesar de los tacones Yuffie salió corriendo tras suya aunque le resultó bastante dificultoso

Cait Sith: CORRANNNNNNNNNN!!!!

Vincent y Cid: O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El trío salió por la puerta trasera hacia el pequeño patio aterrorizados

Cait Sith: VAMOS A MORIR!!!!!!!!!

Cid: No, no lo haremos! Separémonos, huyan!! Desaparezcan de la faz de la tierra!!! No se que carajo harán!!! Pero CORRAAANNNNN!!

Más claro no pudo ser el mensaje xD Cid y Cait tomaron el mismo camino a duras penas del piloto y Vincent escapó solo. Llegó a la entrada de un pequeño laberinto vegetal parándose en seco.

Vincent: **Si entro probablemente me perderé**

Yuffie: Vincent?

El cuerpo del Ex turco se tornó estático y por su cabeza comenzaron a descender un sin fin de gotas de sudor, volteó poco a poco con una cómica expresión animesca encontrándose con la molesta ninja

Vincent: **Glup!**

Yuffie: Se puede saber que haces aquí???

Vincent: Ehh……… bueno yo………

Yuffie: Y porqué estas vestido como un pingüino?!

Vincent: Emm……

De repente del radio transmisor que había en su bolsillo se escuchó una voz

Voz de Cait Sith: Hey! Vincent_san! Creo que la perdimos, que tal tu?

Yuffie: Cait Sith????????!!!

Cait Sith: Oh oh………… Cambio y fuera!

Vincent: Mierda……

Yuffie: Así que tu estabas con él!

Vincent: Yuffie…… puedo explicarlo

Yuffie: La cucaracha, el picante, la luces, todo esto era un complot para arruinar mi cena con Génesis verdad?!!

Vincent: Pues si! Y qué?

Yuffie: Te has vuelto loco Vincent!!!! Porqué harías tal tontería eh???!!!

Vincent apretó sus dientes y sus puños a la vez que fruncía el ceño y enmarcaba su mirada

Vincent: Quieres saber porqué?? Ya deberías de saberlo! No puedo soportar que estés con ese imbésil!!! Por eso lo hice!

Yuffie lo miró incrédula unos instantes………

Yuffie: Acaso…………estas celoso?

Vincent: Si! Si lo estoy!! Estoy muy celoso! Verdaderamente celoso! Putamente celoso!!! Y con razones de sobra!!! No creas que no vi lo acaramelada que andabas con él!! Ese tipo no pierde una oportunidad para insinuarse ante ti! No se trae nada bueno, acaso no lo ves???

Yuffie: Y eso a ti que te importa???! Que demonios te importa si me gusta otro muchacho???! Es mi problema! Yo no soy nada tuyo!

Vincent:………………………………………

Yuffie lo miró con desafió esperando alguna respuesta sincera……… en el fondo Vincent quería gritárselo, gritarle lo que sentía por ella…………

Vincent: Así que te gusta Génesis………

Dijo cabizbajo, Yuffie abrió su boca para replicar; pero las palabras se trabaron al sentir las manos del muchacho sobre sus hombros. Poco a poco el fue subiendo su rostro encarándola con una mirada que nunca Yuffie había visto en él………tenía miedo………como siempre sus ojos expresaban lo que sus palabras no

Vincent: Respóndeme…………te gusta Génesis?...........si es así te prometo no volver a interferir entre ustedes……..solo dime la verdad

La expresión de Yuffie se afligió…… esto sería lo mejor…… Suspiró con fuerza y respondió

Yuffie: Si……… me gusta Génesis……

Vincent sintió como le propinaban un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, su aliento se secó y un buche se atragantó en su garganta; su boca semiabierta termino por cerrarse frustrada y sus gruesas manos se retiraron de los hombros desnudos de la chica con desgano.

Vincent: Ya veo……

Nuevamente bajó su cabeza derrotado……Yuffie se desmoronó por dentro, nunca se perdonaría semejante mentira……quizás aún había tiempo para recapacitar……

Yuffie:………Vincent…… yo…

Génesis: Yuffie, aquí estas……..¿? Tu……… Tu que haces aquí??

Vincent: No te preocupes…… ya me iba, que sigan disfrutando de su cena……

Y con pasos largos pero lentos Vincent se fue alejando hacia la salida del patio. Yuffie lo siguió con la mirada tragándose las ganas que tenía de correr y abrazarlo, pero por el contrario recibió un halón por parte del pelicobrizo conduciéndola de nuevo al interior del restaurante.

Vincent caminaba prácticamente por inercia, vagaba en su derrota…… definitivamente el amor no estaba hecho para él, este rechazo había sido suficiente como para llegar a esa conclusión………un sin fin de pensamientos rondaron su mente; Yuffie había jugado con él, había logrado engañarlo y hacerle pensar que quizás ella sentía algo por su fría persona; pero que tontería, la ninja nunca se interesaría por alguien como él, lo conoció como a un monstruo y seguiría siendo un monstruo eternamente, quizás la penitencia por sus pecados estaba incompleta…… quizás sería un castigo divino, quién sabe!! El hecho es que había perdido esta guerra, y ya no le quedaban más fuerzas, nuevamente una mujer le arrancó sus ganas de vivir……… dudaba poder recuperarse de este golpe………

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ya dentro la velada se mantenía bastante sombría gracias a las luces tenues, la música balada cantada por una joven banda y los clientes que mantenían sus conversaciones en voz baja, otros habían salido a dar un bailecito lento………Yuffie y Génesis siguieron hablando largo rato luego de lo sucedido, el joven insultó, criticó y reprochó todas las acciones tomadas por el Ex turco aunque por dentro riera satisfecho por semejante ventaja, y sin necesidad de que él moviera un solo dedo para conseguirlo xD. Yuffie no decía nada, jugueteaba con su copa y el líquido dentro de ella, asentía y negaba con la cabeza de vez en cuando con una mirada melancólica y perdida.

¿Había hecho de verdad lo correcto? ¿Había sido lo mejor engañar de esa forma a Vincent?.... esperaba una respuesta divina a sus preguntas, pero obviamente las dudas no serían resueltas por Leviatán esta vez. Recordó la voz ahogada del pistolero y sus rasgos heridos luego de la falsa declaración…… obviamente le había dolido mucho aquello, ¿sería posible que de verdad existiera una remota posibilidad de ser correspondida como ella esperaba?

Génesis: Yuffie…

Yuffie: Eh?......que?

Génesis: No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho……

Yuffie: Eso no es cierto, te he prestado atención todo el tiempo

Génesis: A ver, que dije antes de que la banda comenzara a tocar?

Yuffie:…………………eh…… pues……

Génesis: Lo ves?

Yuffie:…………………

La kunoichi bajó su cabeza intentando ocultar sus ojos vidriosos y apretó con fuerza su falda entre sus palmas, de golpe se levantó del asiento; dejando a Génesis algo confundido

Yuffie: Lo siento…………si me disculpas………voy al baño

Y sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo, fue en dirección al tocador con pasos cortos pero rápidos martillado las baldosas con sus tacones. Génesis la siguió con la mirada mostrando una expresión de hastío, apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y revolvió sus cabellos con rabia soltando un fuerte y sonoro suspiro. Su mirada zafira se perdió por entre la bebida rojiza dentro de las copas, se mantuvo estático unos segundos…….. miró de nuevo el camino recorrido por la ninja comprobando que ya había entrado al tocador, sonrió con aquella mueca oculta, inexistente ante los ojos de Yuffie y comenzó a esculcar su bolsillo en busca de quien sabe qué……

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hasta el mismo restaurante Edén escondía oscuros secretos; allá, apartado en lo más profundo de unas escaleras entre los callejones abría todas las noches un bar nocturno perteneciente a la jurisdicción del mismo centro de comida, _"El verdadero Edén"_ solían llamarlo sus clientes; aunque ese lugar fuera lo menos parecido a un paraíso, quizás ante la vista de muchos de los que allí pasaban sus veladas nocturnas ver a un montón de mujeres voluptuosas juguetear con un tubo vertical en medio de la sala, con poca o ninguna prenda y beber hasta que su cuerpo no aguantara más fuera el mismo Edén del que hablaban las religiones…… pero lo cierto es que para el pistolero nada por lo que estaba pasando podría comparase con la dichosa Tierra Prometida.

Las cortinas de humo creadas por los tabacos acababan con el poco oxígeno que podía penetrar por las pequeñas ventanas encortinadas, los gemidos sexuales, el crash de las botellas, las palabras mal pronunciadas de los ebrios y los constantes choques de otras personas contra su cuerpo mientras permanecía sentado en la barra no parecían incomodarle, Vincent no reaccionaba, bebía de su copa por inercia, porque su organismo le pedía gritos algún alivio para ahogar sus penas, cada movimiento era robótico, su mirada muerta se plasmaba en un punto X del lugar, sin ninguna muestra de brillo ni emoción. Sus labios palidecían aún más ante lo reseca que estaba la noche, y solo lograban humedecerse con los largos y cortos sorbos que le propinaba al wisqui. El rubio piloto estaba a su lado, tomando una cerveza un poco menos fuerte, atónito ante la actitud de su compañero; Cid tomó otro gran sorbo de la bebida y le dirigió una mirada despreocupada a Vincent.

Cid: Nunca pensé que este día llegaría, Vincent bebiendo alcohol……ahora si que lo he visto todo

Fue un pensamiento dicho en voz alta obviamente, quizás Vincent lo oyó, pero no llegó a prestarle atención. Cid permaneció inerte y asqueado unos minutos, resopló con hastío y sacó su fiel caja de cigarrillos, extrayendo un porro con poca sutileza y encendiéndolo segundos luego con su yesquero personalizado. No tuvo ni tiempo de dar la primera calada……

Vincent: Me convidas?

Cid: Eh?

Vincent: Que si me convidas un porro

A Cid casi se le cae el cigarro de su boca ante el asombro, afortunadamente logró frenar las maldades de la fuerza de gravedad interponiendo su mano a tiempo, pasó la lengua por sus labios y arqueó una ceja

Cid: Hablas en serio?

Vincent: Si no quieres no importa…

El afligido pistolero volvió a enfocar su atención en el dichoso punto X a la vez que daba un pequeño sorbo a su ya muy extenso wisqui. Pensó en pedir más, pero una pequeña caja de tonalidades azules se posó al lado de su rostro.

Cid: No me molesta, si quieres fumar toma

La expresión del chico no varió, extrajo del empaque el tan preciado porro, Cid le ofreció su yesquero, él no vaciló, extendió su mano hasta que la cabeza del cigarro tocara la llama y seguidamente, con una serenidad envidiable lo introdujo entre sus labios, como si fumar fuera algo que practicara a diario.

Cid: Mentí antes…… ahora si lo he visto todo!

Vincent cerró sus ojos haciendo caso omiso al comentario, retiró el porro y exhaló una calada de humo soltando un leve suspiro

Vincent: Más wisqui, y esta vez que sea más fuerte!

Cid:............. Lo que hacen las mujeres con nosotros los hombres………

El cuerpo de Vincent se mantuvo en la misma posición, solo su mirada se desvió al puesto de Cid más asesina que de costumbre, tanto que el piloto llegó a intimidarse; afortunadamente el wisqui llegó pronto haciendo que el ojos carmesí desviara nuevamente su atención a beber y a terminar su cigarro. No pudo evitar recordar su época como turco, su primer cigarro, su primera bebida……… siempre había hecho eso cuando estaba deprimido, o mejor dicho; cuando ya no podía con su larga depresión…… había estado afectado por muchas cosas en su vida……… pero solo una vez había bebido y fumado por culpa de una mujer……… bueno, con esta ya iban dos veces…

Yuffie había jugado con lo poco que a él le quedaba, ese profundo sentimiento que había guardado tantos años para entregárselo a alguien como ella, no sabía que pensar de la kunoichi, las peores cosas se cruzaron por su mente, y las mil y una imágenes que reproducía de Génesis y ella juntos le hacían más insoportable la idea de perderla…………

**En realidad nunca la perdí…… ella nunca fue mía……**

Había leído eso en la literatura más de una vez, pero Yuffie era algo más que una chica por la cual debía luchar y conseguir su amor, ella no era un objeto ni un trofeo que tenía que ganar, ella se había transformado en el motor de su vida, en su motivación, en su amiga, compañera……

Cid: De verdad quieres a Yuffie, eh Vince?

Vincent:……………………… si ella es feliz…… a mi no me importa……

Cid: Que burradas son esas????!!! Estas loco????!! Debes luchar! No te rindas!!! La mocosa esta loquita por ti! Eso es obvio!

Vincent: Ella quiere es a Génesis, yo no tengo derecho de interferir en su camino

El rubio se levantó de su asiento dando una fuerte palmada sobre la barra, mientras una enorme vena surcaba su frente

Cid: Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Vincent!!?? El Vincent que yo conozco nunca se rendiría ante una pequeñez como esa!! Quién carajo te crees eh???

Vincent:…………………………

Cid: Di algo cabrón!

Vincent: Ya he perdido esta lucha Cid, basta de intentar animarme

Cid: Así que eso harás??? Dejaras que el marica ese con voz de caramelo te patee el culo así de fácil??!!!

Vincent: Ya es suficiente

Cid: Eso te digo yo a ti!!! Ya basta de dártelas de victima!!! Me enferman los bolsas como tu!!! Llora como una niña! Venga llora!

Vincent:………………………

Cid: Puta mierda!!!!!!!

Lo siguiente en escucharse fue el vaso de wisqui de Vincent estrellarse contra el suelo y partirse en pedazos. La solapa de la chaqueta del pistolero ahora estaba atrapada entre el puño izquierdo de Cid, mientras que el derecho amenazaba con terminar en su pálido rostro.

Cid: Eres un niñato!! Debería darte vergüenza con ese tamañote que tienes!!! Cobarde!!!

Vincent no cambió su expresión neutralmente muerta, solo miraba fijamente los zafiros de Cid sin intensiones de emitir sonido alguno

Cid: Dices que quieres su felicidad???!! Pues déjame decirte algo! Esa niña nunca será feliz si no es al lado de un cabrón como tu!!

Vincent:……………………

Cid: ARGGGGG!!! REACCIONA COÑO!!!!!!!!!!!

Y desde las afueras de bar pudo escucharse una vajilla completa caer, unos insultos y aclamaciones de peleas desde el interior y el cuerpo de un pobre despechado gemir en el frío piso sucio y solitario…

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

El laberinto vegetal del patio trasero anteriormente solitario ahora era ocupado en sus partes exteriores por una joven pareja. Emitiendo sonidos aquejantes y nauseabundos la pequeña ninja se apoyaba fuertemente del hombro de Génesis, quien le servía de muleta. Más de una vez su cuerpo amenazó con desplomarse hacia la fría hierba, pero los fuertes brazos del chico siempre evitaron que eso pasara

Yuffie: Me--- me siento fatal……

Génesis: No será que bebiste demasiado?

Yuffie: Que va--- solo me bebí una copa…..wak!

El vómito nunca salió al exterior pero los constantes mareos y la falta de equilibrio provocaban aquella sensación de asco que la obligaba a intentar expulsar el contenido de su estómago. Ya el panorama no era lo suficientemente claro como para distinguirlo, el mundo parecía una combinación de olas de infinitos colores ante sus rasgados ojos, su rostro estaba completamente pálido, sus labios resecos y sus fuerzas motoras inertes, podría jurar que moriría en cualquier instante si continuaba así, ¿todo esto por una simple copa?

Sintió como el muchacho la guiaba con paciencia, a ella no le quedaba más opción que dejar que él la condujera hasta un lugar seguro, en realidad no tenía cabeza para pensar en esos instantes, nunca pensó que podría llegar a marearse más que cuando abordaba la nave de Cid.

En medio de su convalecencia sintió como su espalda fue apoyada sobre una fría pared, percibió también unas gruesas manos sobre su estrecha cintura y como poco a poco su espacio personal se reducía. Un cosquilleo en su cuello la hizo ladear su cabeza ligeramente y fruncir el ceño con confusión, su pierna fue elevada con fuerza obligándola a flexionarla y por su fría piel ahora se podían sentir suaves caricias cálidas. Tanto el cosquilleo como la sensación en su pierna se volvieron más fuertes y rápidas, ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza y con toda su voluntad los abrió de nuevo buscando una imagen clara de qué estaba sucediendo. Pudo distinguir frente a ella el cabello cobrizo de Génesis y bajando su mirada observó como la calidez descrita en su extremidad inferior era producto de la inescrupulosa mano de muchacho acariciándola.

Yuffie:--Q---Qué--- estas haciendo--- Génesis?!

Y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano logró controlar sus movimientos un instante y alejarlo con un raquítico empujón.

El Ex soldado frunció el ceño hastiado, y salvajemente tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y estampó un beso sin previo aviso en sus blancuzcos labios. La lengua de él no tardó en entrar en su boca, Yuffie abrió sus ojos de golpe y nuevamente lo alejó con un empujón más enérgico que el anterior. Su intención de cachetearlo fue interrumpida, la gruesa mano de él atajó la debilucha suya y la aprisionó con fuerza contra la pared, igualmente el chico tomó su otra muñeca coaccionándola a alzar el brazo dejándola totalmente indefensa ante sus extrañas intenciones.

Yuffie clavó su dificultosa vista en sus orbes zafiro y pudo ver como es sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa triunfante. Él se acercó a su oído y en voz baja y sensual le habló

Génesis: Sabes? Ya me cansé de tonterías, no quiero seguir esperando más

Mordió su oreja justo al terminar la frase y nuevamente empezó a recorrer su cuello con sus labios y su lengua. Yuffie apenas podía retorcerse intentando zafarse, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil como para responderle, ni siquiera podía analizar bien lo que estaba pasando, ¿qué significaba todo esto?, ¿sería una alucinación producto de su estado actual?

Pero los repetitivos lengüetazos, las clandestinas caricias y sus manos constantemente aprisionadas la convencieron pronto de que no, algo estaba mal, había tomado algo que la había dejado así y Génesis estaba aprovechándose de la situación, y ella estaba a merced de él!!, en ese estado él podría hacer con ella lo que le viniera en gana; no podía permitir eso y por fin un impulso nervioso fue obedecido provocando la reacción de su pierna depositando una fuerte patada en las partes más intimas de Génesis. Este gimió con rabia extrañamente mezclada con placer, tronó sus dientes acariciando su parte más sensible encogiéndose sobre si mismo. Yuffie jadeó un par de veces buscando reaccionar, debía correr, pero sus piernas temblaban demasiado como para incluso mantenerse en pie.

Como pudo dio unos cuantos pasos torpes alejándose del adolorido chico, pero fue inútil, cayó de lleno contra el suelo soltando un ligero chillido. Su cuerpo permaneció inerte

Yuffie: **Maldición! No puedo moverme! Tengo que escapar, o de lo contrario…….!!**

Sus pensamientos no pudieron proseguir, fue girada violentamente quedando boca arriba y se encontró con la macabra expresión de Génesis, pudo percibir su estado a pesar de tener la visión borrosa, estaba enfermo de deseo, con ojos hambrientos de su joven cuerpo, sabía que él haría hasta lo imposible por conseguir lo que quería de ella…… Tembló y gritó al sentir su mano deslizarse por debajo de su camisa escotada, sintió como su mano escudriñó por encima de la ropa interior explorando con urgencia la suave piel de su abdomen y pecho. Nuevamente Génesis unió su boca con la de ella explorando todo su interior sin piedad, mordiendo sus finos labios sin importarle nada más.

Yuffie revolvía sus piernas intentando escapar, sus manos se posaban en su pecho intentando alejarlo y su cabeza se retorcía mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados con fuerza. Esto solo conseguía excitar más a Génesis y poco a poco la kunoichi sintió como sobre su vientre el miembro del chico comenzaba a tomar robustez logrando en pocos minutos alcanzar su erección. Ella chilló con fuerza en cuanto el peli cobrizo retiró sus labios y los posó ahora sobre su escote, mordisqueó y lamió su frágil piel sin remordimientos, provocando que los obstinados cerrados ojos de Yuffie se impregnaran de lágrimas que poco a poco se deslizaron por su rostro con dolor.

Génesis ya no podía limitarse por culpa de la ropa, en medio de su desespero tomó la camisa de Yuffie y la rasgó salvajemente dejando al descubierto su sostén strapless de encaje negro; él se mordió el labio inferior con lujuria, y sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de retirar por completo la prenda interior deslizó parte de ella dejando al descubierto el pequeño y delicado seno izquierdo de la chica poniendo especial atención en su sonrosado pezón. Sin más preámbulos dirigió su boca hacia él atrapándolo con fuerza haciendo que la chica arqueará la espalda de dolor. Lo mordió una y otra vez sin piedad mientras que con su otra mano estrujaba su otro pecho aún protegido por el sostén presionándolo salvajemente. Yuffie se retorció aún con más fuerza, la sensación era insoportable

Yuffie: Arrrgggg!! Basta!!! Basta ya!!! Duele!!!!

Génesis: Tienes unos senos deliciosos, ciertamente lo mejor viene en frasco pequeño!

Y se rió cual psicópata enfermo; Yuffie ya no podía evitar llorar a la vez que gemía rogando a Leviatán que intercediera por ella

Yuffie: **Dios…… es la primera vez que un hombre me toca …… no…… no quiero que mi primera vez sea así, no quiero!!!**

La chica seso sus llantos y apretó su labio inferior con fuerza conteniendo los pucheros, no pudo evitar que un nuevo ruego escapara de su boca

Yuffie: Vincent……

Génesis se detuvo ante esa frase. Observó como la chica permanecía con los ojos cerrados con lágrimas impregnando su cara de porcelana, frunció el ceño con ira y plasmó una cachetada en una de sus mejillas

Génesis: Vincent no está aquí!! Estoy yo Yuffie, mírame! Tú vas a ser mía, no de Vincent!

Y nuevamente sintió aquel estrepitoso bulto acariciar la cara interior de sus piernas. Ella tensó todos los músculos que pudo esperando quizás un nuevo golpe, pero a cambio obtuvo una vulgar caricia por debajo de su falda que tocó con descaro sus partes más íntimas.

La ninja gritó de nuevo ante esto y entre grito y grito Génesis consiguió levantar por completo la falda dejando al descubierto todas sus jóvenes piernas y su ropa interior negra también de encaje.

Génesis: No tomes esto como nada personal Yuffie, me enloquece tu ropa interior sexy, pero está estorbando, no te importa si la quito, verdad?

Yuffie: Basta!!!! Basta ya por favor!!!!

El muchacho comenzó a deslizar la prenda suavemente mientras que con su mano libre comenzaba a desabrochar la hebilla de su pantalón insinuante, Yuffie como pudo comenzó a patalear intentando atrasar lo inevitable, su cuerpo seguía sin responderle demasiado, apenas podía mover las piernas, a este paso………

Yuffie: NOO!!! Que alguien me ayude por favor!!!! No quiero!!! No!!!

Génesis: Así es, grita cuanto quieras Yuffie! Me excitas más cuando lo haces! grita lo más que puedas! nadie puede escucharte, nadie vendrá a salvarte!

Pero antes de que la prenda dejara al descubierto más de lo que debía y que la cremallera del pantalón de Génesis terminara de descender, el muchacho sintió como era arrastrado por su larga chaqueta negra y poco a poco fue obligado a levantarse

Vincent: Quieres apostar?

El pistolero estampó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara del ojizafiro arrojándolo lo más lejos que pudo de la chica. Génesis se levantó limpiándose la sangre que se deslizaba por su boca pero una patada le fue propinada en el estómago por parte del Ex turco haciéndolo caer boca arriba sobre la hierba. Vincent se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad de ninguna índole.

Vincent: Eres un maldito cabrón! Un hijo de puta mal nacido!!

Pero sin que se diera cuenta Génesis pegó su cabeza contra la de él logrando atontarlo lo suficiente como para devolverle un puñetazo y arrojarlo al suelo. Una sinfonía de golpes e insultos comenzaron a surgir, Vincent logró librarse empujándolo después de varias embestidas y apartándolo con ambas piernas reincorporándose ágilmente

Génesis limpió sus heridas mientras reía irónicamente, burlándose de su estúpido rival

Génesis: Porqué no me disparas eh? Acaso tienes miedo?

Dijo echándole un vistazo a Cerberus, quien descansaba plácidamente en su estuche sin producir amenazas de darse a escuchar. Vincent frunció aún más su ceño y tronó sus dientes a la vez que hacía sonar sus muñecas preparándose para el próximo golpe

Vincent: No desperdiciaré mis balas en una basura como tu, te mataré a golpes!

Dijo mientras estampaba una nueva embestida en su cara, Génesis no logró esquivarlo, pero ágilmente le propinó un contraataque al pistolero.

Génesis: Yo te lo dije desde un principio Vincent, Yuffie sería mía por las buenas o por las malas, acabaré contigo de una vez por todas y continuaré en donde me quedé con ella!

Génesis se disponía a correr nuevamente hacía él pero Vincent lo recibió con una repentina patada que lo arrojó nuevamente al pasto. El pelicobrizo gimió con rabia y pocos minutos después sintió como la bota del pistolero aplastaba con fuerza su abdomen y costillas, notó los ojos del chico impregnados de ira, definitivamente estaba dispuesto a matarlo, y esto fue confirmado luego que de un posterior pisoteo por parte del ex turco comenzara a sangrar estrepitosamente por la boca. Como pudo Génesis tomó la pierna de su rival y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban lo estampó contra el suelo dándole una nueva embestida a su estómago provocando esta vez la falta de aire total. Las pupilas de Vincent se dilataron al máximo y comenzó a toser y a jadear sin control retorciéndose sobre si mismo en el suelo. Su respiración se agitó ferozmente pero eso no impidió que se levantase lentamente dispuesto a continuar con la pelea………pero ya su contrincante había desaparecido

Vincent: Mal---dito--- cobard—e……

Dijo con la voz entrecortada y un ojo cerrado intentando aguantar el dolor. Giró su cabeza rápidamente hacía atrás encontrándose con la indefensa Yuffie recostada sobre aquella fría pared abrazándose a si misma temblando vivazmente con sus orbes apagadas y ligeramente dormilonas.

Vincent se acercó a ella como pudo y la contempló en silencio, su rostro estaba totalmente manchado al igual que su ropa, una de sus mejillas permanecía rojiza a causa de las cachetadas proporcionadas por su violador, sus ropas rasgadas dejaban al descubierto su piel lastimada y su ropa interior ya colocada perfectamente probablemente por ella misma. Su expresión era neutra, como la de una muerta, Vincent supo entonces que algo le ocurría, su cuerpo inerte y su expresión perdida le indicaban que estaba débil

Vincent: Probablemente ese cabrón la drogó……

Una gota de lluvia cayó sobre su gruesa nariz y mirando al cielo confirmó lo grisáceo del mismo; pronto llovería. Volvió nuevamente su atención a la chica sintiéndose miserable, él debió estar allí para protegerla, para evitar que pasará por todo esto………… afortunadamente llegó a tiempo siguiendo los consejos de Cid, nunca podría haberse perdonado el haber permitido una atrocidad como esa. Se agachó junto a ella y sonrió forzadamente mientras levantaba el rostro de la chica para encararla.

Vincent: Perdóname Yuffie……

Ella no respondió, solo se quedó mirándolo fijamente y segundos luego bajó su vista pesadamente, él sonrió más ampliamente y se quitó su chaqueta negra colocándola sobre los hombros descubiertos de la kunoichi.

Vincent: Te llevaré a casa……

La tomó en brazos y la cargo con suavidad rogando a todos los dioses del olimpo que la lluvia no los tomara por sorpresa. Sintió entonces las pequeñas manitas de Yuffie aferrarse a su camiseta roja con fuerza mientras cerraba sus ojos aliviada

Yuffie: Gracias……Vince

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_**Fin del Capítulo 19**_

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Tardé una eternidad X3 la universidad me esta volviendo loca, no me da tiempo de nada, pero poco a poco se llega lejos y logré terminar este largo y polémico capi. Quería agregar más cosas, pero me salió más largo de lo que pensaba, así que mejor lo dejamos para el capi 20, en el cual si les prometo más cosas en la relación VincentxYuffie xD

Pues denme sus opiniones sobre este capi y sobre Génesis xD. Hablando de eso! En el capitulo pasado se me olvido mencionarles que la canción que Vincent le compuso a Yuffie me la imagino con la melodía de la canción Lecca de Gackt. Bueno sin nada más que decir, arigatto and sayonara ^^

**Atte: Blankfans**


	20. Viendo llover

_**Capítulo 20: Viendo llover**_

_AVISO: ESCENAS COMPROMETEDORAS. SENSIBLES, ABSTENERSE POR FAVOR._

Las gotas de lluvia fría se deslizaban por sus largos cabellos azabaches acabando la mayoría de las veces en la frágil cara de porcelana de la ninja, a ella no parecía incomodarle, ni tampoco el viento helado, ni los escandalosos truenos, ni lo estrepitoso de la precipitación, ella permanecía con sus ojos semiabiertos y la yema de su dedo pulgar ligeramente rozando sus labios ahora pálidos por la temperatura.

Vincent maldijo mil veces a su cochina mala suerte, en una situación como esta justamente tenía que llover así de fuerte, a este paso no lograrían llegar al Séptimo Cielo sin que a alguno de los dos les diera pulmonía; la opción más cercana era su humilde apartamento, recapacitó esto varios minutos pensando que en las condiciones tan inestables que estaban los sentimientos de ambos no era la mejor idea…pero era eso o arriesgarse a que la chica terminara en nebulización…

El agua había hecho la ropa de ambos mucho más pesada dificultando la tarea del pistolero mientras mantenía a Yuffie cargada, pero esto significó poco ante la odisea de subir las anteriormente cortas escaleras del edificio de dos pisos, y que ahora con una chica agonizando en sus brazos le parecieron infinitas.

Difícil pero no imposible, finalmente Vincent quedó frente a frente con su nuevo obstáculo: la puerta de su casa. Jadeó fatigado y con mechones de cabello estorbándole la vista, suspiró con desgano y con en tono suave se dirigió a la kunoichi.

Vincent: Yuffie, necesito abrir la puerta, puedes mantenerte en pie unos instantes?

La chica asintió con la cabeza débil y tardíamente, Vincent dibujó una semisonrisa al ver que poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia y comenzó a bajarla con cuidado, ella se sostuvo de su hombro ante un amenazante tambaleo que afortunadamente no la llevó al suelo. El chico esculcó sus bolsillos empapados buscando la llave, mientras Yuffie se abrigaba más en la chaqueta de cuero húmeda que él le había ofrecido hace rato como protección. Al encontrar el objeto abrió la puerta y encendió la luz que tenuemente alumbraba el oscuro cuarto. Seguidamente rodeó a Yuffie por la espalda ayudándole a pasar y poco a poco la condujo hasta el sofá.

Ella se sentó despacio aún aferrada a la prenda de cuero, temblando de frío y con sus ojos muertos. Vincent no soportaba verla así, ¿Qué había hecho ese desgraciado con su pequeña?...**Maldito sea, me las va a pagar, lo juro!**

Se retiró un momento al baño y volvió minutos luego con un par de toallas, se agachó frente a la ninja y se la ofreció gentilmente

Vincent: Toma, sécate o te vas a resfriar

Ella levantó su vista casi en cámara lenta perdiéndose en el paño de baño, pero no dio indicios de querer tomarlo, Vincent aflojó sus rasgos y comenzó a frotar la toalla sobre el cabello corto de la chica pasándolo por sus mejillas. Ella lo observó varios instantes mientras realizaba la faena, él sonreía como podía, aunque por dentro tuviera una revolución de sentimientos entre odio, ganas de venganza y tristeza.

Finalmente ella comenzó a mover sus manos y tomó el paño siguiendo el vaivén del frote de Vincent; este sonrió más ampliamente y soltó el objeto dejando que ella continuase a su gusto. Él también comenzó a secar sus cabellos largos y sus brazos empapados.

Vincent: Voy a ver si tengo algo que puedas usar, no es conveniente quedarte con ropa mojada

Ella siguió con su proceso inconsciente como si no le hubiese prestado atención alguna, él volvió a suspirar con resignación, ¿Cuánto tiempo mantendría el efecto esa droga? ¿Y si se ponía peor?...lo mejor sería llevarla a un doctor al día siguiente, por ahora no había más nada que hacer además de ofrecerle hospedaje.

Buscó entre los gabetines de su cuarto no encontrando nada adecuado para ella, solo un par de camisas que le quedaban un poco grandes a él…seguro que a ella le quedarían como un vestido, suficiente para cubrirla. Tomó una de mangas ¾ blanca y la dejó sobre su cama, igualmente sacó unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca para él cambiarse, se las llevó consigo a la sala encontrándose con que Yuffie había acabado de secarse dejando a un lado la toalla y con la mirada fija en el piso.

Vincent: Solo puedo ofrecerte una camisa, espero que no te moleste

Dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro; pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta

Vincent: Ve a cambiarte

Ella obedeció cual robot y con su apoyo logró entrar al pequeño cuarto, Vincent le indicó con el dedo la prenda y ella con paso débil se sentó sobre la cama y tomó la camisa con suavidad

Vincent: Te dejo sola para que te cambies

Yuffie:…Gracias

El pistolero no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro risueño, ella estaría bien… él se encargaría de ello

Vincent: No hay de que

Y cerró la puerta tras suyo, quedando solo en la sala- comedor.

A él también le convendría cambiarse, tomó la toalla nuevamente y comenzó a secar sus cabellos, esta vez más minuciosamente. Se quitó sus pantalones y sus boxers remplazándolos por unos secos y seguidamente procedió a secar sus pies y su pecho mientras miraba por la ventana como aún la torrencial lluvia no parecía querer acabar. **A estado lloviendo mucho últimamente** pensó para sus adentros, y al ver caer una centella en la distancia no pudo evitar recordar el rostro trastornado de Génesis horas atrás.

Vincent: **No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a llegar tan lejos… eso es lo más vil que puede hacerle un hombre a una mujer…lo va a pagar con sangre…**

Pero antes de poder seguir maldiciendo al pelicobrizo sintió como su frío torso se llenaba ahora de calidez ante el regocijo de unos brazos que lo rodeaban por detrás en un suplicante abrazo.

Vincent: Yuffie?

Ella no lo dejó voltearse, simplemente apoyó su cara en la amplia espalda de él haciendo más profundo su abrazo. Sus músculos tensos comenzaron a aflojarse poco a poco al mismo tiempo que su expresión se melancolizaba.

Vincent: Te cambiaste?...

Pudo sentir sobre su espalda como ella asintió con la cabeza tímidamente, como una niña pequeña que ruega perdón por haber hecho algo malo. Él tomó las manos de la chica que reposaban sobre su abdomen masculino y las acarició dulcemente.

Vincent: Como te sientes?...

Yuffie:… Tengo que ir al baño

Nuevamente su rostro se adornó con una sonrisa, la sentía tan indefensa, tímida ante su debilidad actual, pero a la vez tan dulce como pocas veces, se separó suavemente de ella y se giró indicándole con el dedo la habitación del fondo.

Vincent: Ese es el baño, puedes usarlo sin problemas

Ella lo miró como miran los niños a alguien mayor, sus ojos parecían más grandes de lo normal y su expresión anteriormente patética ahora era suplantada por una inocente; abrió y cerró su boquita un par de veces y girándose lentamente se dirigió al baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Vincent suspiró con fuerza, era increíble todo lo que esa chica le hacia sentir con un simple gesto como ese, un abrazo espontáneo e incondicional, cada vez estaba más seguro de ello; Yuffie poco a poco estaba descongelando sus sentimientos perdidos …¿sería cierto eso de que ella quería a Génesis?...después de lo de esta noche dudaba que pensara igual al día siguiente, pero eso no significaba que él ahora ocuparía el lugar que anhelaba en el corazón de ella…se sentó sobre el sofá pesadamente y apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas abatido…¿será que estaba destinado a ser abofeteado una y otra vez? ¿será que siempre tenía que perder ante patanes como Génesis y Hojo?... pensó que quizás estaba siendo algo egoísta, en esos momentos lo importante era la salud de Yuffie y que se recuperara pronto, no si lo quería a él o no.

Las luces de la habitación comenzaron a titilar una y otra vez hasta que finalmente se rindieron y se apagaron en su totalidad.

Vincent: **Genial, justo lo que faltaba**

Un estruendo proveniente del baño acompañado de un grito y sonidos acuáticos consiguieron hacerlo levantarse de golpe del sofá. Corrió rápidamente hacía el lugar y abrió la puerta sin siquiera atreverse a preguntar si podía hacerlo.

Vincent: Que ocurre?

La llave de la ducha estaba abierta casi en su totalidad desprendiendo el agua de forma voraz, Yuffie se encontraba bajo el chorro semisentada en el piso de cerámicas blancas con los ojos cerrados y una expresión bastante asqueada.

Yuffie: Me… me siento muy mal…

Y soltó un leve gruñido propio de las nauseas, afortunadamente no fue suficiente para vaciar el contenido de su estómago. Vincent entró de prisa en la ducha y se agachó junto a ella para ayudarla a levantarse, aunque el chorro de agua tan fuerte le estorbaba

Vincent: Que tienes?

Yuffie: Me siento fatal… Vincent ayúdame por favor…

Y un nuevo gemido nauseabundo se hizo escuchar provocando segundos luego una repetida tos, Vincent le propinó unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras ella jadeaba con desespero, ¿qué podía hacer él? ¿debía llevarla a un medico con esa tormenta?

Vincent: Yuffie calma, no podemos salir con esta lluvia, que tienes?

Yuffie: No sé…no sé…

Y segundos luego se llevó una mano a la boca soltando leves lagrimillas ante la presión que ejercía su estómago. El pistolero tronó sus dientes impotente y como pudo ayudó a la chica a reincorporarse, ella resbalaba cual jabón entre sus brazos haciendo imposible la tarea de sacarla por completo

Yuffie: Estoy muy… mareada…

Vincent gruñó desesperado, lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerla de pie y apoyarla sobre la pared fuertemente. Ambos jadearon ante semejante lucha y de paso la jodida agua no dejaba de molestarles; se dispuso a cerrarla aún dejando un ligero chorro ante la amenaza de Yuffie de quedar nuevamente en el suelo por un nuevo resbalón. La tomó entre sus brazos con fuerza acorralándola sobre la pared de cerámicas jadeando, esperando una respuesta concreta de qué le pasaba.

Ella poco a poco fue calmando su agitación y fue abriendo sus orbes grisáceas lentamente perdiéndose en las preocupadas carmesíes de él. Minutos tras minuto ambos iban cediendo y se iban tranquilizando, Yuffie dejó caer su cabeza sobre la pared estirando su cuello ligeramente y dejando al descubierto toda esa tersa piel juvenil; Vincent no pudo evitar perderse por unos instantes en él, contemplar lo esbelto que era y lo suave que se veía, fue bajando su vista lentamente llegando casi por accidente a sus pechos, cuya redondez se alzaba gracias a la ropa mojada y blanca que ahora se adhería a su piel; sus pezones punzantes y erectos también resaltaban debido al frío, provocando nuevamente la agitación de Ex turco. Yuffie había notado su mirada perdida y decidió ella perderse también en sus ojos al volver él su atención a sus lagunas grises mientras jadeaba para pasar el malestar. Su cabello corto adornaba alborotado su cara de niña dando así un acabado perfectamente seductor, la tenía atrapada contra la pared casi sin querer, en una situación en donde le hubiera gustado ver menos de lo que vio y donde de seguro la idea de ropa blanca no había sido la mejor.

Vincent: Te sientes… mejor?

Yuffie ladeó su cabeza lentamente reincorporándola a la firmeza con una mirada apagada, pero hambrienta…él lo notó

Yuffie: Si…

Aquel pequeño movimiento creado por sus labios al pronunciar la mínima afirmación terminó de enloquecerle, por un segundo todas las partes de su cuerpo femenino en las que sus ojos se habían detenido ocuparon todo el campo de visión del Ex turco y de manera instintiva bajó su cabeza atrapando los labios fríos de la chica con arrebato entre los suyos. Yuffie los recibió sin chistar, sin tabúes ni remordimientos, desapareciendo instantáneamente el malestar, y el beso que de por sí había comenzado fogozo, poco a poco se iba volviendo salvaje, Vincent adentró su lengua en la boca de ella con urgencia a la vez que ella mordía los labios de él lascivamente cuando tenia la oportunidad, tomando su enmarcado rostro masculino entre sus diminutas manos incitándolo a apoderarse más de su boca.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que las manos del muchacho pidieran más, fue subiendo sus caricias rápidamente desde su muslo hasta su cintura, retirando con prisa la larga prenda, subió luego por su pecho rozando intencionalmente sus pequeñas masas redondas y finalmente se deshizo por completo de la camisa dejando a Yuffie solo con sus pantis de encaje negro. Arrojó la prenda a un lado, mientras contemplaba la pequeña firmeza de sus pechos, y sin pensarlo más los apretó entre sus manos, masajeándolos con desespero, pero teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla; mientras seguía apoderándose de la boca de la muchacha. Ella no oponía resistencia, solo respondía fiel, dejaba que el río corriera su curso y que él hiciera con ella lo que desease.

El pistolero retiro una de sus manos del seno de la chica y tomó su muslo, coaccionándola a flexionar la pierna mientras la acorralaba más contra la pared. Sintió como un electroshock le recorrió las entrañas al percibir las manos de la chica sobre su pecho y su nuca, y bajó sus besos a su cuello mordiéndola suavemente. Los chorros de agua impulsaban más el deseo, la unión entre el frío y el calor estaba logrando encenderlo cada vez más, sentir el líquido recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo y humedeciendo la deliciosa piel de ella era como estar en el propio Edén. Casi por inercia su mano fue deslizándose por la única prenda que ella poseía rozando por encima de ella las partes más intimas de la chica, ya no podía más, tenía que quitarla y sentir toda esa suavidad y calidez que hoy más que nunca quería poseer.

Pero un gemido netamente lascivo se escapó de los labios de la muchacha al sentir el roce pícaro y conllevó a Vincent a detenerse abriendo sus ojos de par en par…¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Realmente quería tener relaciones con Yuffie?...PUES CLARO! Quería hacerla suya, saborear su desnudez, su inocencia, su juventud, su suavidez, recorrer cada lugar de su cuerpo de todas las maneras posibles y en todas las posiciones posibles…pero no así, no en estas condiciones en las que ella no estaba completamente conciente de si misma, mañana podría arrepentirse de lo sucedido, y él sentirse como un patán por haberse aprovechado de una situación tan delicada…además, hace un par de horas habían intentado violarla, Por Dios! No! No podía hacerle eso a ella! Nunca se lo perdonaría.

Mordió su labio inferior asqueado por su actitud carnal y nuevamente clavó su vista en la de Yuffie, ella jadeaba con excitación, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su expresión perdida lo hicieron sentir peor, estuvo a punto de ser tan hijo de puta como Génesis. Yuffie lo miró en tono suplicante, como si muy dentro sus hormonas aún le pidieran saciarse con la hombría de él…ella no sabía lo que hacía, no podía hacerle eso a ella, la quería demasiado. Acarició su mejilla con uno de sus dedos sonriendo frágilmente, a lo que ella respondió parpadeando suavemente.

Vincent: No puedo hacerte esto …lo siento

Tomó la camisa del suelo mojado y terminó de cerrar la llave de la ducha, le dio la prenda a la chica indicándole que se cubriera, ella lo hizo aún sonrojada y con una pizca de vergüenza por lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

La condujo hasta el cuarto caminando de una manera bastante extraña, aunque la ninja no llego a notarlo. Tomó una nueva camisa seca, desafortunadamente blanca también, eran una de esas camisas ejecutivas de botones. Yuffie se sentó sobre la cama y Vincent se agachó con ella, tragó grueso y poco a poco utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sucumbir nuevamente ante la tentación, retiró la prenda mojada dejando nuevamente al descubierto la joven desnudez de la chica. Suspiró con fuerza intentando no perderse en sus sutiles curvas y deslizó la camisa seca por detrás de su espalda, la hizo introducir sus brazos en las mangas y luego comenzó a abrochar los botones por delante, como si estuviera cerrando una cortina ante un hermoso panorama tras la ventana.

La prenda apenas lograba cubrir lo suficiente, maldijo nuevamente su suerte y se levantó del suelo mostrando una expresión poco común en él. Yuffie lo siguió con la vista

Yuffie: Que te pasa?

Vincent: Que? A mi?... nada…eh….si me disculpas

Dijo mientras salía rápidamente tapando con ambas manos su entrepierna. Corrió al baño y se encerró mientras gemía con fuerza. El poco discreto bulto que se observaba debajo de su pantalón lo hizo sonrojar.

Vincent: **Joder….no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me pasó esto en todos estos años**

Se imaginó a Caos muerto de risa en algún lugar del universo al verlo como un adolescente tonto que apenas tenía su primera erección. Podía haber pasado muchos años sin que ocurriera aquello, pero Vincent conocía bien su cuerpo, y sabía que habiendo llegado a ese punto solo habría dos maneras de hacer que todo volviese a la normalidad…y la primera no podría ser, ya había dicho que con Yuffie no se tendría nada hasta que tuviera su completo consentimiento, era lo menos que se merecía por todo el apoyo y cariño que le había ofrecido…así que…tendría que ser de la otra manera.

Bajó sus pantalones de prisa junto con sus boxers y comenzó a acariciar su miembro rápidamente estremeciéndose en cada contacto y sudando frío, gimió más y más fuerte hasta vaciar el contenido causante de su erección; y no pudo evitar que una vieja frase de desdicha que Cid había mencionado viniera a su mente… _"Lo que hacen las mujeres con nosotros los hombres…"_

Las implacables gotas de lluvia seguían envistiendo al indefenso cristal de la ventana, el viento amenazaba con destrozarla en cualquier momento y los relámpagos no resultaban el mejor complemento para una agitada noche como esta; y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, apenas eran las 2 y cuarto de la madrugada.

Después de pasar largo rato frente al interruptor y los fusiles, Vincent decidió por fin rendirse en su intento de retornar la luz y se arrojó sobre el humilde sofá. Sus largas piernas sobresalían del corto mueble, por lo cual al sentir el hormigueo en sus extremidades luego de mantenerlas suspendidas unos cuantos minutos, resolvió encogerlas y amoldarlas al largo del sofá.

Suspiró suavemente clavando su vista en el ahora grisáceo techo, soltando una calada que produjo una cortina de humo gracias a la temperatura; sintió como el sabor a tabaco recorría aún su boca, al igual que unos leves mareos causados probablemente por las copas ahogadas hace unas cuantas horas. Para sus adentros se preguntó si Yuffie había logrado dormirse, tanto silencio con la ninja presente lo abrumaba, pero prefirió no volver a tentar a los demonios penetrando en aquella habitación; el alcohol, las hormonas y las cosas ocurridas con anterioridad concatenaban una situación perfecta para terminar de arrojar la voluntad del pistolero por los suelos.

Cansado, deslizó una mano por su rostro frío y buscó con despreocupación el control remoto. Encendió la televisión y comenzó con la típica rutina nocturna de pasar por los canales una y otra vez hasta aburrirse o quedarse dormido.

La verdad es que por más que su dedo presionaba los botones el sueño aún no venía a buscarlo, aunque si se sentía bastante agotado; se rindió al fin quedando por decisión random en un canal donde transmitían una de esas películas de antaño en escala de grises. La miró por un rato, pero era inútil, su mente se concentraba en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo, tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos e impulsos en una sola noche terminarían por volverlo loco. Dobló su codo y llevó su antebrazo a sus ojos intentando formatear su mente y concentrarse únicamente en el malestar de Yuffie.

Yuffie: Vince…

La voz quebradiza resonó en el estrecho salón y Vincent dio un pequeño bote girando su vista como pudo mientras aún seguía semi-recostado. La chica estaba ahí, descalza, con su porte frágil y sus ojos de muñeca sin vida, sus cabellos alborotados, los brazos pegados a su cuerpo, su mirada baja y aquella inmensa camisa ejecutiva blanca que apenas la cubría hasta más arriba de las rodillas. El pistolero recordó esas típicas películas de terror con ambientes similares y chicas fantasmas con la pinta de la kunoichi, y verdaderamente sintió miedo, pero no por la escena en si, Vincent tenía más miedo de si mismo que de Yuffie.

Ella fue acercándose con pasos lentos y pesados quedando frente al sofá mirándolo desde su posición fijamente; Vincent solo podía esperar la próxima reacción, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta como nunca antes le había pasado. Ella giró su atención a la dichosa película y permaneció viéndola unos segundos.

Vincent:…eh…como te sientes?

Yuffie:…un poco mejor

Vincent:…Deberías ir a dormir, tienes que descansar y reponerte…

Yuffie:…Me puedo quedar contigo?

Vincent tragó grueso, si, definitivamente terminaría volviéndose loco

Vincent: Y eso?

Yuffie: No quiero… dormir sola…

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna se sentó ella también en la esquina libre del sofá

Yuffie: Claro… si no te molesta

Mencionando cada palabra con lentitud se recostó sobre el mueble tal y como lo había hecho el pistolero y se acurrucó poco a poco al lado de él adoptando una posición fetal.

Vincent:…eh… pues claro que no me molesta pero…

Nuevamente las palabras se vieron atragantadas al sentir la mano de la chica posarse sobre su pecho aferrándose a su piel desnuda. Su saliva se hizo espesa y con dificultad podía pasar a través de su garganta y más aún cuando la delgada pierna de ella se enlazó suavemente con la masculina suya.

Oh! Vaya que le encantaba aquella sensación, le encantaba ese contacto tan íntimo con ella, le encantaba ella, podía percibir su cuerpo aún húmedo bajo la delgada tela de la camisa rozando obstinadamente la carne viva de su pecho y su cintura de hombre, el vaivén del agitado corazón juvenil de ella repicaba contra su brazo y su suave mejilla acariciaba tiernamente la piel de su cuello, como deseaba tenerla así eternamente, poderle decir todo lo que sentía en esos instantes sin remordimientos de ninguna índole…¿sería capaz de resistir así junto a ella hasta la mañana?

Yuffie: Vince…

Vincent: Dime…

Yuffie: Estas temblando…

Vincent:…pues… es normal, no crees?

Yuffie: Hace frío…por eso tiemblas?

Vincent: En realidad, me había olvidado de cuanto frío hacía…

Yuffie: A tu lado se siente más cálido…

Vincent sonrió, ¿Qué podía decir a eso?...

Vincent: Yo también siento más calidez a tu lado…

Como le costaba decirlo, él no era de esos tipos que les gustara exteriorizar sus sentimientos, pero ¿Cómo evitarlo?...ya era imposible impedir que su mano patinara por la mejilla de porcelana de ella, y evitar sentirse atado a sus expresiones angelicales ante cada roce, sus parpadeos profundos a cada contacto.

Yuffie:…Vincent…

Vincent: Hm?

Yuffie: Tu… siempre estas allí para ayudarme…porqué te preocupas tanto por mi?

Definitivamente Yuffie aún no estaba en todos su cabales…ella nunca diría ese tipo de cosas, pensó

Vincent: Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, pues si volvemos a atrás tu eres la que siempre estaba vigilando mi seguridad…

Yuffie:…

Vincent:…

Yuffie: Lo hago…porque te quiero mucho Vince…

Vincent sintió como su corazón recibía un fuerte pinchazo, desbordándolo de felicidad, ternura, pasión…pero al mismo tiempo confusión…¿Cómo interpretar ese "te quiero"?

Vincent: Yuffie…yo…

Ella colocó dos dedos sobre sus gruesos labios y poco a poco los dejó deslizarse hasta acabar nuevamente en su pecho acariciándolo suavemente en círculos. Ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados sucumbiendo cada vez más ante el sueño.

Yuffie: No es necesario que digas nada…esta bien así…

Vincent:…

Yuffie: Vamos a dormir, quieres?

Él volvió a sonreír, suspiró derrotado y acarició sus cortos cabellos húmedos, la abrazó más contra sí, disfrutando lo más posible de su calidez

Vincent: Buenas noches Yuffie…

Yuffie: Buenas noches Vince…

Y entre la lluvia torrencial, los vientos y las centellas, a través del cristal de la frágil ventana dos orbes esmeraldas fluorescentes contemplaban la plácida escena, grabando todo celosamente…

_**Fin del Capítulo 20**_

Creo que este es el capi más corto de todos los que he escrito xD, pero como dije, esto iba a ser parte del capi 19, más bien, tuve que hacer malabares para alargar más este, espero que no les haya resultado aburrido, ya se me están agotando las ideas xD.

Bueno, muchas gracias por su fieles comentarios que siempre me animan y me sacan una sonrisa, al fic le faltan como máximo unos 4 o 5 capis más (Ya era hora xD). Ojala no les haya resultado muy cursi la parte final, ya no se me ocurría nada, estoy con falta de inspiración, tiempo y ánimos, pero por ustedes literalmente me obligo a mi misma a seguir, además que estos son los capítulos que siempre quise escribir desde el principio del fic. El próximo capi va a ser crucial, así que pienso tomarme mi tiempo para escribirlo. Sin más que decir, Arigatto and Sayonara!

**Atte: Blankfans**


	21. Entrega

_**Capítulo 21: Entrega**_

_**AVISO**__: ESCENAS SEXUALES. SENSIBLES, ABSTENERSE POR FAVOR._

_Tip, tap, tip, tap….._ la onomatopeya producida por las gotas que caían lenta y persistentemente sobre el toldo de la ventana era lo poco que podía escucharse esa mañana de domingo; aquellos residuos de líquido, cadáveres de lo que ayer fue una vil y feroz tormenta, insistentes se lanzaban al vacío contentas mientras reflejaban la luz del sol por sus cuerpos; si no fuera por ellas nadie creería que ayer llovió. El sol, regañón como siempre, brillaba esta mañana más fuertemente que en días anteriores, sin embargo su calor no era ardiente, más bien reconfortante y eficaz para hacer que cualquiera se levantase de su cama con muchos ánimos de empezar un nuevo día. Sus rayos no omitieron ni una sola ventana del condado, ni siquiera la ventana del apartamento del Ex Turco; con ellos el astro rey iluminó el reconfortante mueble donde yacían los cuerpos del joven de cascadas azabaches y de la kunoichi de Wutai.

Y como siempre, el sol hacía el papel de la madre que levanta a su hijo en las mañanas, su hija predilecta definitivamente era Yuffie, pues él siempre insistía en rociar su luz cegadora sobre el infantil rostro de la chica, o quizás ella era demasiado sensible a ellos…quien sabe. El hecho es que sus ojos poco a poco fueron abriéndose buscando acostumbrase a la iluminación diurna de hoy, parpadeó suavemente mientras sentía la piel del hombro masculino que yacía bajo su delicada mano de guerrera. Subió su mirada encontrándose con el fino rostro de él, dormido como un niño pequeño, y con su mejilla femenina enterrada en sus largos cabellos negros. Abrió sus ojos como platos cuando al fin entendió la situación y dio un ligero bote sentándose sobre el sofá. Observó la ancha camisa blanca que cubría su cuerpo al igual que la ausencia de su bracier bajo esta, dio entonces un vistazo al muchacho; él no tenía camisa dejando a la vista sus sutiles y cautivadores dotes de hombre.

Yuffie: ¿Qué… que pasó aquí?...¿Qué hago aquí?...

Echó sus cortos cabellos hacia atrás con su mano buscando en las lagunas de su mente alguna explicación a tan comprometedora situación. Intentó controlar un leve mareo que empañó su cabeza pero le sirvió para despejar algunas escenas de la noche anterior…

Yuffie: Génesis…

Ahora lo recordaba, ella había ido a un restaurante de Edge para tener una cita con Génesis, ocurrieron muchas cosas, entre ellas una declaración más versátil del pelicobrizo, unos cuantos inconvenientes durante la cena, la posterior intervención de Cait Sith y luego su inesperado encuentro con Vincent y descubrimiento de su conspiración contra la joven pareja. Recordó que discutieron…y luego… ese horrible malestar, los mareos, las nauseas… en su mente se reprodujeron fragmentos protagonizados por sus gritos y la expresión sedienta de Génesis…él había intentado sobrepasarse con ella…y luego de eso…

Yuffie cubrió su rostro con vergüenza y fue bajando sus manos a lo largo de sus brazos hasta quedar con sus extremidades cruzadas alrededor de su vientre…el solo pensar que pudo haber sido ultrajada…pero su atención volvió a Vincent…si él estaba allí…quizás… ¿pudo haber detenido a Génesis?...no lograba recordar mucho más, pero las condiciones en las que despertó no la hacían pensar lo mejor del ex Turco

Los rayos del sol también alumbraban al muchacho, haciéndolo lucir más radiante que nunca, dormido parecía un ser totalmente inofensivo, incapaz de batirse en una batalla como lo había hecho tantas veces al lado de ella, igualmente esa dulzura se combinaba con un aire seductor impulsado por su torso desnudo…ahora si podía detallarlo sin tabúes, no como aquellas tantas veces en las que pudo haberlo hecho pero siempre era interferida por la mirada rojiza e inquisitiva de él. Su piel tan blanca, la más pálida que había visto, le resultaba increíblemente maravillosa, él era delgado, pero su abdomen era firme mostrando sus masculinas formas discretamente y sus ojos de chica encontraba apetitosos sus pectorales fuertes y prepotentes. Le encantaba aquello, su figura sensual, proporcionada y sin exageraciones, su cara severa pero tierna al mismo tiempo, sus gruesas manos posadas sobre aquel irresistible abdomen y el vaivén de su respiración pausada. Vincent sin lugar a dudas era más para ella que una cara atractiva y un cuerpo embriagante, él se había transformado en algo más, ya no era su amigo, ese cariño mutuo, ese querer ya no era simplemente eso… era algo más, y de eso a ella no le cabía duda… no, Vincent no sería capaz de hacerle daño, lo sabía muy bien. Sabía que él ya la veía de otra forma, lo difícil era interpretar que forma era esa, él la había besado sin razón aparente la noche de su cumpleaños, había interferido en su relación con Génesis y ahora dormía junto a ella de esa manera tan íntima…¿habría en verdad alguna posibilidad de ser correspondida?, ¿estaría en realidad ella a la altura de Lucrecia?...ahora no encontraría una respuesta, la única manera era preguntándoselo a él…

Inconscientemente su mano comenzó a patinar por su pecho sintiendo la dureza de sus músculos y lo terso de su piel, por un momento su mente comenzó a hacerle jugarretas con la ayuda de sus hormonas…a veces deseaba soltar las riendas de toda esa pasión que resguardaba celosamente y dejarse llevar, como en aquel sueño que tuvo hace muchas noches y que aun latía con fuerza en su mente. Sintió como un escalofrío transitó el cuerpo de Vincent y este lentamente fue abriendo sus orbes rojas, encontrándose con la cálida sonrisa de ella.

La chica no se inmutó por su mano posada en su pecho, a él tampoco parecía importarle, pues le devolvió también una sutil sonrisa de satisfacción

Vincent: Buenos días

Yuffie: Hola ^^

Vincent: Te sientes mejor?

Yuffie: Estoy algo mareada, pero de resto todo bien

Él sonrió más ampliamente y se incorporó sobre el mueble quedando su rostro frente al de la chica.

Vincent: Es un alivio saberlo

Las mejillas de Yuffie tomaron su típico color rosado, pero al contrario de tantas veces, esta vez no esquivó la mirada fija de su compañero, más bien la enterró en esos orbes rojizos que tanto le gustaban mientras sonreía tontamente provocando que el chico relajará sus rasgos mostrando una faceta más seductora.

Vincent: Seguro que estas bien?

Yuffie: Si…aunque algo confundida

Vincent: Confundida?

Yuffie: No recuerdo como es que terminé aquí

El hombre suspiró jocoso adivinando todo lo que podía estarse imaginando la ninja estos instantes

Vincent: Lo dices como si hubiese ocurrido algo malo

Yuffie se sonrojó con fuerza

Yuffie: Que…Qué quieres decir?

Vincent: Estabas en una cita con Génesis y…

Yuffie: Eso lo recuerdo, recuerdo hasta el momento que nos peleamos…

Vincent:…Yo me fui en ese entonces a una taberna, y cuando decidí volver para aclarar las cosas, Génesis…

Yuffie:…Él… intentó sobrepasarse conmigo no?...

Vincent:…si… y le di su merecido por ello, si el muy cobarde no hubiera huido, te juro que su sangre estaría derramada por todo ese jardín!

Yuffie: Pero…que me hizo? Él… me…

Vincent: No, no llegó a abusar de ti, llegué a tiempo para detenerlo…

Yuffie:…

Vincent: Seguramente te drogó con algo, una bebida quizás y por eso no pudiste defenderte, tal vez por eso tampoco recuerdas nada de lo que pasó anoche…

Yuffie: Anoche? Que pasó anoche?

Vincent tragó grueso, no puedo evitar reproducir los flashback de lo ocurrido en la ducha gracias a su pérdida de compostura…¿ella lo recordaría?

Vincent:…no recuerdas?

Yuffie: No… porque?...acaso entre nosotros!

Vincent: No!, no me mal interpretes! Aquí no ocurrió nada que no estuviese bajo tu consentimiento!

Yuffie:…

Vincent: Tenías gran malestar por los efectos de la droga, intenté llevarte al Séptimo Cielo, pero comenzó a llover, no tuve otra opción que traerte aquí, cambiarte la ropa húmeda y ofrecerte mi cama, pero tu insististe en quedarte conmigo aquí en la sala…supongo que viendo la película nos quedamos dormidos.

Yuffie: Yo…insistí?

Vincent:…si…

Yuffie: Vaya…

Vincent:…

Yuffie: Y…mi bracier…

Vincent: Eh? Tu… **Joder No puedo decirle!**, debes haberlo quitado tu misma, te di la ropa y tu misma te cambiaste

Vincent sintió como por dentro era apaleado por su subconsciente…no tenía el suficiente valor para decirle lo que estuvo a punto de pasar anoche… no aún…

Yuffie: A vale…eh…disculpa si te incomode…estoy haciendo preguntas tontas

Vincent: Para nada! Es comprensible, pasaste una pésima noche, no recuerdas nada, amanecimos juntos… comprendo que puedas pensar mal…

Yuffie: No, tu nunca me harías algo malo…gracias Vince…de verdad muchas gracias por todo

Vincent: **Soy un gran cabrón!** Eh…claro, tranquila, no es nada…

Yuffie:…

Vincent:…

Yuffie: ^^

No podía evitarlo, sonrió al igual que ella lo hacía tímidamente, se perdió en sus ojos grises y ella en los suyos escarlatas, y casi por inercia él extendió su mano acariciándola detrás de la oreja con dulzura, ella recibió el mimo sin replicar y cerró sus ojos cual gatita mansa disfrutando de una caricia.

Vincent: Tienes hambre?

Yuffie: Me conoces muy bien ^^

Vincent: Je, prepararé el desayuno entonces

x x x x x x x x x x x x

El sonido del aceite fritándose en el sartén despertaba aún más el apetito de la ninja, después de tanto jaleo se merecía un buen desayuno, y que mejor que los desayunos preparados por Vincent, si los almuerzos habían sido para chuparse los dedos no podía esperar a probar el majar que él le serviría esta mañana.

Luego de colocar la mezcla en el prepara-waffles, Vincent se dispuso a colocarse una camiseta roja que había encontrado en uno de los rincones de la casa y al terminar, dirigió nuevamente su atención a los huevos fritos.

Yuffie: Porqué no enciendes la luz?

Vincent: Anoche los rayos parecen haber estropeado los fusiles de electricidad…

Yuffie: Vaya, esas lluvias de ahora están arrasando, no?

Vincent: Lo mismo pensé anoche… afortunadamente hoy hace bastante sol, no hay necesidad de luz artificial

Yuffie: Tienes razón

La chica en espera de su comida comenzó a jugar con las mangas de la camisa, que por cierto le quedaba bastante ancha, aunque bastante corta también.

Vincent: Paciencia Yuffie, paciencia

Yuffie: Pero es que huele tan bien!

Vincent: Jaja, pronto estará listo, calma

Yuffie: (-3-)

Vincent: Por cierto, he colocado tu ropa en la ventana, con este clima seguro que seca pronto

Yuffie: Vale…

Y luego de unos cuantos minutos del silencio y el tic tac del reloj, finalmente el pistolero sirvió el alimento y colocó los platos sobre la mesa junto con un par de vasos de jugos de naranja.

Yuffie: Kiiii! Esto se ve buenísimo! A clavarle el diente!

Y justo como siempre comenzó a devorar el contenido del plato con rapidez. Vincent no pudo evitar sonreírse, esa si era la autentica Yuffie.

Yuffie: Mmm? Tengo monos en la cara?

Vincent: No… es que me alegra ver que ya estes bien, me tenías muy preocupado

Yuffie:… ^/^ disculpa todos los problemas que te he causado

Vincent: No has causado ningún problema, tranquila

Y seguidamente introdujo un pedazo de waffle en su boca; Yuffie sonrió más ampliamente y siguió comiendo aunque esta vez más pausadamente; que cruel había sido con él en el restaurante…él no se merecía semejante mentira, ya que importaba Lucrecia, Shelke o cualquier otra, muy en el fondo ella aún mantenía la esperanza de que Vincent llegara a mirarla con la seriedad que ella esperaba, pero si seguía con la tontería de compararse con otras nunca averiguaría los verdaderos sentimientos del chico… valía la pena arriesgarse.

Yuffie: Por cierto…

Vincent: ¿?

Yuffie:… Anoche… te mentí…

Vincent: Mentiste?... en qué?

Yuffie: Yo… nunca quise nada serio con Génesis, es decir…si me gustaba, pero no me mal interpretes, es un chico atractivo, cualquier muchacha pensaría igual que yo, o al menos eso creo…ay no sé!

Ella se detuvo un instante al notar la mirada entre confusa y atónita de Vincent, se sonrojó aún más mientras buscaba una mejor manera de expresarse

Yuffie: Lo que intento decir es que… bueno, nunca me pasó por la mente tener algún tipo de relación con Génesis, y ahora mucho menos, por eso…en fin…dah! Se me enreda la lengua!

Vincent: Jajajaja

Yuffie: eh?

Vincent: Tranquila, no es necesario que digas nada más, ya entendí

Yuffie: Si?, aish pues que bueno! Ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa

Vincent: Y porque te pones nerviosa?

Dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco hacía ella como si quisiera retarla con su expresión seductoramente desafiante, ella tragó grueso echándose un poco hacía atrás sobre la silla

Yuffie:…eh… bueno… Yay! La verdad es que no lo sé! No sé porque me pones tan nerviosa!

Vincent: Yo te pongo nerviosa?

Yuffie: Si! Si lo haces! y deja ya de preguntarme cosas así, que me pones más nerviosa!

Vincent: Se te esta enredando la lengua de nuevo

Yuffie: Pues porque estoy nerviosa tarad…!

Un curioso ruidito interrumpió la conversación, este provenía del celular de la kunoichi, el cual reposaba a un lado de su plato casi vacío, ella lo tomó con agilidad y contestó de inmediato para evadir la conversación.

Yuffie: Si? Aquí Yuffie, allá quién?...ah eres tu, joder si hubiera revisado el número de llamada no habría atendido, ya déjame en paz quieres!, ya te dije que… ah?...que?...estas segura?, ¿no me estarán jugando un truco sucio, no?...pero, esa mula terca no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente!...ya veo…vale, tu ganas, iré lo más rápido posible, mantenme informada, ok…sayonara.

Yuffie presionó el botón _End_ de su móvil y lo apretó entre su mano con fuerza y con impotencia en sus ojos. Así pasaron unos segundos, hasta que comenzó a marcar un número rápidamente.

Vincent: Que ocurrió?

Yuffie: Debo volver a Wutai cuanto antes…aló?, Cid?...si anciano soy yo! Escucha necesito un favor, es una emergencia! Estoy en la casa de Vincent…¿Qué coño te importa que hago aquí? Solo escucha! Tengo que ir a Wutai pero ya! Necesito que pases por el Séptimo Cielo y le digas a Tifa que me prepare una mochila con algo de ropa, armas, materias y provisiones, te lo traigas y me lleves a Wutai en una de tus naves más rápidas…

Voz de Cid: Y que más quieres? Petróleo en polvo? Joder!

Yuffie: Cid, esto es serio, no estoy pidiéndote esto por capricho, de verdad tengo que ir a Wutai, en chocobo tardaría días, porfavor…

Voz de Cid:... Vale mocosa, te veré en una hora en las afueras de Edge, y sé puntual!

Yuffie: Vale! Gracias Cid, cambio y fuera.

Vincent: Como es eso que vas a Wutai?

Yuffie: Me necesitan allá, ha surgido un problema

Vincent: Tiene que ver con los ataques de aquellas bestias?

Yuffie: No, es algo que necesito resolver por mi misma. Lo siento Vince, pero debo prepararme, el desayuno ha estado de rechupete, gracias por todo de verdad

Y con una tradicional reverencia asiática la muchacha se levantó de la mesa dispuesta a preparar todo…

Vincent: Si es así de grave, pido acompañarte

Yuffie: No te molestes Vince, no es nada que te involucre a ti o al planeta, puedo resolverlo sola

Vincent: Me toca insistir entonces

Yuffie: De verdad que no es necesario, no quiero involucrarte en mis problemas

Vincent: Han ocurrido muchas cosas últimamente, no puedo dejar que te vayas así…déjame acompañarte

Yuffie:…

No, él no permitiría que se fuera así de fácil, si la cosa era tan urgente la acompañaría y la ayudaría a resolverlo, después de todo llegados a este punto no se iba a permitir perderla, y nada le haría sentir más satisfacción que ayudarla con las cargas de sus complicaciones, de todas formas eso es lo que él quería hacer de ahora en adelante, acompañarla y apoyarla en las buenas y en las malas.

Yuffie: (Suspiro)…ok, puedes venir, pero cuando lleguemos a Wutai me dejarás resolver el problema a mi… después de todo no creo que puedas hacer mucho…

Vincent: Tan grave es?

Yuffie: No lo sé con certeza…pero de nuevo, gracias por preocuparte Vince…a veces me pregunto porque te importará tanto lo que le pase a una chiquilla como yo ^^

Ella se rió algo divertida, como si se tratase de una broma, pero él no lo tomó así…ojala tuviera el valor de responderle de la misma forma como ella le había contestado cuando él le formuló esa pregunta anoche…

x x x x x x x x x x x x

La eficiencia de Cid definitivamente era envidiable, en la hora especificada ya su nave se encontraba a las afueras de Edge y él aguardaba pacientemente en los prados mientras fumaba el primer cigarro del día. Yuffie y Vincent fueron un poco más impuntuales, pero el piloto, extrañamente, no reclamó nada; le dio una mochila a la ninja donde se encontraba todo lo que había solicitado. En poco tiempo abordaron el vehículo aéreo y emprendieron rumbo hacia Wutai, la ciudad más alejada y aislada del planeta además de Iciclos.

Yuffie de inmediato fue a cambiar aquella camisa blanca inmensa que llevaba sin poder objetar (puesto que Génesis había destrozado su linda camisa violeta anoche) y su falda negra por sus acostumbrados shorts color ocre y su camisa de degradaciones azules. Al concluir echó un vistazo fuera de la nave, y notó como apenas sobrevolaban el Pantano Zolom…Wutai si que estaba lejos, incluso para una de las naves de Cid, habría que tener paciencia y serenidad. Decidió entonces quedarse en los balcones de la nave contemplando los paisajes y el despejado cielo que ahora se asomaba, como lo había hecho en el Viento Fuerte hace varios años.

Mientras Vincent permanecía junto con Cid en la sala del timón, este ya iba por el tercer cigarro…

Vincent: Pensé que estabas intentando dejar el vicio…

Cid: No me jodas! He avanzado bastante, pero hoy haré una excepción porque estoy bastante tenso…y tu no tienes la moral para opinar de cigarros imbésil, así que cierra el pico!

Vincent: Lo dices por lo de la taberna?

Cid: Bingo! Nunca me paso por la mente que fumaras

Vincent: Fume en mi época de turco una que otra vez, lo había dejado luego de ser mandado a Nibelheim por la cuestión de los químicos explosivos y las máquinas costosas, ese fue el primero que encendí en años…

Cid: Yo fumo cuando estoy tenso, y tu cuando estas despechado…hmp! Cada cabeza es un mundo

Vincent:…

Cid: Y que hacía la mocosa en tu casa?

Vincent: No es tu asunto

Cid: Joder, estas alzadito hoy no?

Vincent:…

Cid: No habrás…?

Vincent: Nada de eso… pudo pasar, pero me controlé…

Cid frunció su labio con fuerza y soltó una nueva calada de humo mientras arqueaba una ceja

Cid: Ten cuidado niño, esa chica podrá ya no ser tan chica, pero aún es inexperta, ve con calma

Vincent: ya lo sé, no tienes que hablarme como si fuera un crío

Cid: Es que últimamente actúas como uno

Vincent:…

Cid: Lo digo también por ti, si la haces sufrir ninguno de los de Avalancha se quedará sin darte una patada en el culo, estas advertido

Vincent: Je…si, todos le hemos agarrado mucho cariño

Cid: Hey, no empieces con cursilerías! Todos lo sabemos, no hay necesidad de que lo vociferes!

Vincent rió entre dientes, en cosas sentimentales Cid era mucho peor que él, prefería actuar que hablar, él seguía llamándole "mocosa" pero se había tomado la molestia de venir a ayudarla; él debería de empezar a hacer lo mismo, si no puede hablar, mejor actuar.

Cid: Aun falta mucho, porque no vas a dar una vuelta por la nave? A ver si así me dejas fumar en paz

Dijo mientras apagaba lo sobrante del cigarro y encendía otro al instante.

Vincent: Será mejor que le prestes más atención al timón

Y dicho esto se dispuso a salir del cuarto. Cid rezongó con insistencia y volvió su atención al frente.

Cid: Joder!

x x x x x x x x x x x x

El tiempo pasaba y apenas sobrevolaban las cercanías de Gongaga, y eso que era una de las naves más rápidas de las que disponía Cid luego de las fulanas tormentas. Yuffie soltó un suspiro de hastío mientras sus cabellos se revolvían con el viento; en su cabeza no paraban de danzar una y otra vez pensamientos de todo tipo, no sabía por cual preocuparse más o cual analizar primero, vaya! Estos meses habían sido incluso más agotadores que los seis meses que estuvieron tras Sephiroth, habían ocurrido tantas cosas, había experimentado tantas sensaciones, había cambiado algunas de sus maneras de pensar…tanto en tan poco tiempo…

Vincent: No pienses tanto

Yuffie parpadeó un par de veces y con lentitud se giró para encontrarse con el dueño de aquella inconfundible voz

Yuffie: A veces es difícil ^^

Vincent: Estas hablando con un experto en pensar sin parar… a veces no es tan bueno, terminas preocupándote más de lo necesario y al final no te sirve de nada para resolver los conflictos

Yuffie: Hemos cambiado mucho no crees? ^^

Vincent: Eh?

Yuffie: Parece que nos hubiéramos intercambiado los roles jejeje…

Vincent mostró una sonrisa jocosa y se acercó a la baranda junto a ella centrando su atención en el horizonte. Yuffie lo imitó y un largo silencio los invadió…

Yuffie: Ya se puede ver Cañón Cosmo

Vincent: Si… y Nibelheim también

Yuffie:… No extrañas ni un poquito Nibelheim?

Vincent: ¿?

Yuffie: Es decir… tantos años allí, uno se acostumbra al final no?

Vincent: Pues… debo admitir que la comodidad de ese ataúd es incomparable… pero por lo demás, no hay nada que valga la pena extrañar…

Yuffie: Ya veo…

Vincent:…

Yuffie:…

Vincent: Hablando de cambiar…

Yuffie: hm?

Vincent: No estas mareada

Dijo burlonamente con un ligero pliegue en sus labios, ella parpadeó rápidamente sin captar muy bien el jocoso comentario…

Yuffie: Es cierto jejeje, no lo había notado! ^^

Vincent: Vas progresando

Yuffie: Era hora, no?

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó segundos luego y una profunda turbulencia embargó a la pequeña nave

Yuffie: Que fue eso?

Una nueva embestida se hizo presente provocando que esta vez la nave se desestabilizara. El eco del altavoz no tardo en escucharse

Voz de Cid: JODER!

Vincent: Que esta pasando?

Voz de Cid: TU HIJO DE PUTA! Que esta pasando?

Voz del piloto auxiliar: No… No sé, algo nos esta embistiendo señor!

Voz de Cid: Eso ya lo noté! Pero que coño es eh?

Voz del piloto auxiliar: Iré a averiguar señor, ESPE- eespere un momento!

Voz de Cid: Muy bien niñitas consentidas, estamos siendo atacados! Alguien que me diga que coño es?

Otra embestida se produjo y ante la vista de Vincent y Yuffie se alzó una inmensa águila uni- alada de plumaje negro y ojos dorados

Yuffie: Que es eso?

Vincent: No parece un monstruo normal!

El ave extendió su única ala y se lanzó en picada contra el balcón donde se encontraba la pareja, ellos se sostuvieron como pudieron de la baranda evitando así caer ante la nueva inclinación de la nave

Yuffie: Vincent!

Vincent: Sostente Yuffie!

El ex turco alzó la vista y se encontró con la fiera ave nuevamente, en su boca se producía una especie de llama que se iba envolviendo en una bola y posteriormente fue arrojada hacia lo que quedaba de la nave.

El balcón explotó y Vincent y Yuffie cayeron junto con los restos destruidos del barco volador al vacío.

Mientras caían observaban como lo que quedaba de la nave se estrellaba a espaldas de Cañón Cosmo. Increíblemente como ocurrían en la películas y series de TV el tiempo en realidad parecía pasar más lentamente durante el descenso y Yuffie no pudo evitar que un sin fin de pensamientos inundaran su mente; su vida pareció pasar frente a sus ojos como una película de antaño, poniendo especial énfasis en los acontecimientos vividos más recientemente…muy cerca caía el cuerpo de Vincent amenazando con caer sobre el de ella, pensó entonces todas las cosas que aún no le había dicho, todos aquellos sentimientos que se había empeñado en atragantar en su pecho dejándose guiar por lo que ella creía correcto, y que casi la llevaba a vivir una experiencia desagradable junto con Génesis…la melancolía no se hizo esperar, aun había muchas cosas que le faltaban por hacer, debía llegar a Wutai, descubrir el verdadero misterio que embarcaban las constantes llamadas y por sobre todas las cosas decirle a Vincent la verdad que tanto encerraba…

Yuffie: **Leviatán… esto no puede terminar así, por favor, por una vez en la vida escúchame!**

Exclamó en su subconsciente mientras cerraba sus ojos con obstinación. De repente sintió como unos fuertes brazos la envolvían, no era otro más que el pistolero que había logrado alcanzarla y abrazarla fuertemente; la ninja parpadeó confundida no pudiendo ver por completo el rostro del muchacho gracias a que sus largos azabaches se revolvían con el viento, pero notó como algo en su mano comenzaba a brillar con una luz violeta.

Vincent: Gravedad!

Y poco antes de tocar suelo una burbuja oscura con una tormenta de rayos en su interior se formó bajo sus cuerpos haciéndolos flotar levemente y depositándolo lentamente, evitando la caída mortal. Sin embargo los escombros del barco cayeron sobre ellos a la misma velocidad que venían lo que los obligó a arrodillarse y a cubrirse la cabeza con sus brazos a modo de protección…gracias a Zeus la lluvia de madera cesó en pocos segundos…

Vincent: Eso estuvo cerca…

Yuffie: Cerca? Cerca! Casi morimos! Gracias Leviatán, al fin me echas una mano! Gracias!

Gritó arrodillada y con los brazos extendidos hacia el cielo, Vincent solo atinó a soltar una leve risita a la vez que se levantaba y limpiaba el polvo de sus ropas.

Vincent: Leviatán te tenía descuidada estos días para que digas eso?

Yuffie: Y que lo digas, estoy salada! Pero hoy él te iluminó la mente para que usaras esa grandiosa materia salvándonos la vida! Uff… mi vida pasó frente a mis ojos… por cierto! Como es que tienes una materia tan rara y yo no sabia?

Vincent: La compre durante la guerra de Jénova a un viejo conocido, la he entrenado bastante y ya está en un nivel alto.

Yuffie: Ingrato! Pudiste habérmelo dicho!

Vincent: En aquella época no creo que hubiera sido una buena idea…

Yuffie: GRR! Malvado!...

Vincent: No te molestes, si quieres cuando llegue al nivel maestro te doy su reproducción

Yuffie: No necesito tu lastima ¬¬…pero esto no es lo importante ahora! Donde diablos estamos?

Ambos chicos miraron a su alrededor, parecían estar en un frondoso bosque rodeado de varios acantilados y enormes plantas carnívoras…

Vincent: Estábamos en las cercanías de Cañón Cosmo no?

Yuffie: Si… y?

Vincent: Debemos de haber caído en el Bosque de los Ancianos

Yuffie: QUE? Y como vamos a salir de aquí? Solo se puede salir y entrar en chocobo! Aunque… el cráter que dejó Arma Última!

Vincent: No es una opción, la vegetación ya ha comenzado a crecer ahí, no podríamos salir por allí en esas circunstancias.

Yuffie: Y entonces que hacemos? No podemos contar con Cid, debe haber echo un aterrizaje de emergencia en algún lugar del cañón dudo que pueda venir a buscarnos!

Vincent: Tendremos que pedirle ayuda a los otros

Vincent sacó su celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a marcar el número de alguno de sus conocidos

Yuffie: Wo! Que suerte que siga funcionando! Estamos salvados!

Vincent:… No cantemos victoria tan rápido…

Voz de la operadora: _El número que usted marcó no puede ser localizado, puede deberse a la falta de cobertura en el área, por favor diríjase a un sitio donde la cobertura sea más precisa e intente de nuevo_

Vincent: No hay señal en este bosque…

Yuffie: YAY!Que vamos a hacer? Que vamos a hacer? Así como estamos no sobreviviremos a los monstruos de aquí! BAHHH! Sabía que Leviatán me odiaba, lo sabía!

Vincent: Cálmate Yuffie, alterándonos no conseguiremos nada…

Yuffie: Y entonces que propones eh?

Vincent: Con respecto a los monstruos, tengo una materia de No Encuentros, si la mantenemos cerca ninguna criatura nos atacará. Y por lo demás tendremos que esperar a que Cid se decida a buscarnos o que haya señal para pedir ayuda, mientras tendremos que sobrevivir con las provisiones que traes y comer las frutas que el bosque nos ofrezca.

Yuffie: Por Dios… esto no puede estar pasando!

Vincent: No hay otra opción Yuffie, tendremos que permanecer así hasta que alguien venga por nosotros

Yuffie:… y yo que tenía que llegar con urgencia a Wutai…

Vincent: Lo lamento mucho, pero no se puede hacer nada más…si pudiera transformarme nos iríamos volando de aquí…

Yuffie: Eh! No, no, no, no te vayas a sentir mal por esto Vince, no tienes la culpa, tampoco es bueno que desees ese tipo de cosas, después de todo estas mejor así no es verdad?

Vincent: A veces lo dudo…

Yuffie: Vince…

Vincent:…Me pregunto que habrá sido ese monstruo volador, nunca antes había visto uno igual…

x x x x x x x x x x x x

La noche cayó pronto, habían estado volando más tiempo del que habían imaginado y todavía no se encontraban ni cerca de Wutai; definitivamente las naves de Cid no estaban en las mejores condiciones. No obstante el tiempo les había alcanzado a Vincent y a Yuffie para inspeccionar el lugar hallando un tronco hueco bastante acogedor, aunque algo pequeño para que cupieran alguno de los dos, dentro colocaron la mochila de Yuffie y algunos de los alimentos que lograron recolectar, buscaron leña y prepararon una fogata lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlos calientes en esa noche tan helada, y es que el clima de las épocas cercanas a la navidad no les favorecían ahora.

Vincent llevaba sentado observando el arder de las flamas un buen rato, arrojando una que otra vez leños a las llamas para mantenerlas vivas, suspiró agotado soltando una calada de humo frío y echó un vistazo en el cielo con la esperanza de que tal vez Reeve hubiera mandado alguna nave o algún auxilio.

De entre los matorrales salió la ninja quitando un par de hojas y ramas que habían quedado atoradas en su cabello y en su mano traía una cantimplora pequeña.

Yuffie: Aquí tienes el agua que pediste, jefe

Vincent: Gracias

La tomó con indiferencia y bebió un pequeño sorbo, luego se lo devolvió a la chica quien hizo lo mismo con desinterés.

Yuffie: Alguna señal de algún barco volador?

Vincent: Negativo…

Yuffie: Vaya…creo que de verdad pasaremos aquí la noche…y quien sabe cuantas noches más! T_T

Vincent: Ya deberías haberte mentalizado para ello

Yuffie: Joder! No es fácil Vincent! De la noche a la mañana caer en un bosque sin salida, rodeado de monstruos, con pocas provisiones y una miseria de fogata que apenas durará hasta media noche! Pasé muchos meses viviendo en bosques en el pasado, pero siempre venía preparada, no como ahora!

Vincent: Hemos pasado cosas peores, estaremos bien…

Yuffie: Solo espero que no salga ningún insecto grande y feo T^T

Vincent: (Suspiro)…No tienes sueño?, deberías descansar, mañana será un día largo

Yuffie: No tienes que recordármelo! Y no, no tengo ni un pelín de sueño, como voy a dormir en una situación así, eh?

Vincent: Al menos tendrás frío con esas ropas, no has traído algún cobertor para mantenerte caliente?

Yuffie: Tendré que revisar a ver si Tifa metió alguno…

La ninja se dirigió al árbol hueco e inspeccionó su mochila, sacó unas pastillas que tenía guardadas en el bolsillo del bulto y con un poco más de agua de la cantimplora se bebió una rápidamente.

Yuffie: Uf, que bueno que Tifa las metió…

No le costó luego encontrar una gran y gruesa cobija color piel, la sacó con los mismos dobleces que tenía y nuevamente se acercó a la fogata, sentándose un poco alejada del Ex turco. Ella refunfuño un par de veces y colocó sobre sus hombros la sábana cubriéndose casi por completo. Se aferró a ella con fuerza a la vez que se encogía sobre si misma; hubo un largo silencio que no tardó en incomodar a la chica. Vincent acercó sus manos al fuego en busca de calor y las frotó luego con fuerza, le dirigió una nueva mirada a Yuffie y esta la esquivó rápidamente con una expresión de molestia; como le incomodaban esos momentos nulos en los que no había nada interesante que decir…Vincent giró su vista de nuevo a las llamas y optó por recostarse sobre el pasto a descansar un poco.

Ya no se escuchaba nada, solo uno que otro grillo y el sonido de las hojas mecidas por el viento; Yuffie frunció el ceño, a este paso no podría dormir en ese bosque, habían tantas leyendas sobre él y los Ancianos que solo pensar en cerrar los ojos un instante le ponía la piel de gallina.

Yuffie: Vincent…

Vincent:…

Yuffie: Viiiincent…

Vincent:…

Yuffie:…Vince?

Vincent: Zzz…Zzz…

Yuffie: Se ha quedado dormido? Ay…

Se aferró más a su manta y de rodillas fue acercándose hacia su compañero comprobando así que en realidad se había quedado dormido, y bien dormido, puesto que Yuffie probó mil y una cosas para comprobar que estaba rendido.

Yuffie: Pobre…debe estar agotado, anoche no durmió casi…

Y sonriendo apartó unos largos mechones negros que opacaban la belleza de su pálido rostro. La escena de Vincent dormido siempre la dejaba fascinada… en realidad todas sus facetas le encantaban, cada una provocaba en ella una sensación diferente y reconfortable, así como esas mariposas tontas e inocentes en el estómago…Hoy estuvo a punto de morir, al igual que él…recordó aquella horrible sensación de vacío que sintió…que pasaría si de verdad hubiera muerto?...Vincent se hubiera quedado sin saber todo lo que ella sentía por él y ella seguiría bajo la intriga de no saber con qué ojos la miraba él…y si moría mañana? Y si morían en ese bosque antes de que alguien los encontrase?...seguirían ambos bajo esa incertidumbre?...Yuffie no quería eso, lo ocurrido esa tarde le había hecho reflexionar mucho sobre ello…qué sería lo peor que podría pasar?...que la rechazará?...pero y si no lo hacía? Si le correspondía?...qué podía perder?...nada, porque después de todo si lograban salir de allí ella tendría que ir a Wutai y separarse nuevamente de él hasta quien sabe cuando…

Yuffie: **Todo el mundo me dice que soy una chica atrevida, aventurera y valiente…ya es hora de que empiece a actuar como la Yuffie Kisaragi que todos conocen…vamos Yuffie! Coraje! Tu puedes!... Pero de qué manera se lo digo?...lo despierto solo para decirle eso?...no, voy a quedar como una desesperada TAT…..será que espero hasta mañana?...**

Al parecer su subconsciente no estaba de acuerdo con ella pues comenzó a ingeniárselas para jugar con sus hormonas juveniles…el viento soplando en su cara, la luz del fuego embargando sus poros, su boca resaltada por las sombras que producían las llamas…esos labios…recordó como esos labios habían hecho de las suyas con los de ella, lo delicioso que fue ese primer beso, y una que otra imagen de los besos en la ducha se reprodujeron en su mente borrosos…**Él besa delicioso** pensó…**Me encantan sus labios…quiero probarlos otra vez**…

Colocó parte de su corto cabello detrás de su oreja derecha y retiró la manta que llevaba, echó un último vistazo al perfil masculino de Vincent intentando darse el empujón final para terminar se saciar sus deseos y poco a poco se fue inclinando buscando los carnosos labios de ese hombre con los suyos. El primer contacto fue suave, muy suave, apenas un ligero roce acompañados por otros similares aunque cada vez más apasionados, ella aún no se había perfeccionado en el arte del beso, lo estaba besando como le salía, con nerviosismo y temor de despertarlo causando quizás una desagradable sorpresa para el…pero mientras más roces le daba más quería seguir explorando aquella boca embriagante, esta vez pellizcó el labio inferior de él entre los suyos, así una y otra vez. Ella sintió como debajo de su boca también comenzaba a producirse un vaivén constante, hasta que sus labios se vieron envueltos también por los de él, se repitió este procedimiento un par de veces hasta que ella reaccionó y se apartó de golpe abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

Allí estaba Vincent ahora despierto, con una sonrisa satisfecha y jocosa mientras se perdía en el rubor que ahora cocinaban las mejillas de la kunoichi.

Yuffie: Ehhhhh…Vince…eh! Perdón! No sé que estaba haciendo, fue un impulso! Siento haberte despertado! No—no vayas a tomártelo a mal, pero es que yo-

No hubo tiempo de terminar la excusa, él no la dejó terminar, se había levantado de golpe tomando la nuca de la chica atrayendo su rostro al de él y fundiendo sus labios en un profundo y apasionado beso que ella recibió sin chistear. Fue un beso largo, nada suave, pero tampoco salvaje, él abrió su boca con fuerza y ella lo imitaba cada vez con más perfección, sus lenguas se saborearon una y otra vez y los cabellos de ambos revolotearon entre los dedos del otro.

Poco a poco Vincent fue calmando las ansias y reduciendo la profundidad del beso, finalizando con un leve y suave contacto mientras abría sus ojos; la chica lo hizo segundos luego encontrándose de lleno con una nueva mirada rojiza, una mirada llena de pasión, felicidad, brillo y seducción; ella se dejó hipnotizar sin resistencia alguna.

Vincent: No tienes que darme explicaciones, ya todo esta claro…eso era lo que necesitaba saber…

Yuffie parpadeó confundida, él sonrió más ampliamente y acarició su mejilla con tal cuidado que la piel de Yuffie podría ser comparada con la porcelana más fina del mundo. Él acercó más su rostro al de ella intensificando el rubor en su cara.

Vincent: Me gustas Yuffie… ya de nada sirve seguir negándolo…

Definitivamente no se esperaba eso…pero que importa! Eso era lo que tanto quería escuchar!

Yuffie: Vince…

No sabía como decirle todo aquello que sentía, las palabras se enredaban en su lengua y esa profunda mirada no colaboraba con ella, su mente permaneció en blanco varios instantes y al mismo tiempo llena de miles de pensamientos…que tonta había sido, al diablo Lucrecia, Shelke, y cualquier otra! En este momento Vincent solo tenía ojos para ella

Yuffie: Vincent…tu…tu también me gustas, me gustas muchísimo…

Dijo esto sin pensar demasiado, la situación no se prestaba para pensar sensatamente, el sonrió con ternura mientras recorría su brazo desnudo con dos de sus dedos, desde su hombro hasta su muñeca sintiendo como la piel de la chica se erizaba a cada segundo. Volvió a clavar la vista sobre sus orbes grises que ahora brillaban mas intensamente que nunca y lentamente fue iniciando un nuevo beso pausado y suave.

Yuffie lo rodeo por el cuello con sus brazos atándolo en un fuerte abrazo que él correspondió de inmediato tomándola por la espalda. Sus bocas se fueron abriendo cada vez más hasta que sus lenguas nuevamente se encontraron esta vez a un ritmo bastante sincronizado, por momentos él penetraba en la boca de ella y al rato viceversa, creando así un perfecto juego que poco a poco fue encendiéndolos más.

Vincent desplazó sus labios a los alrededores de la boca de Yuffie, bajando por sus mejillas, su mandíbula, hasta llegar a su estilizado y joven cuello, ella giró su cabeza para darle mayor libertad, oportunidad que él no desaprovechó; pellizcó la piel con sus labios gruesos y momentos luego su lengua comenzó a hacer de las suyas de nuevo, lamiéndola con suavidad y fervor al mismo tiempo. Yuffie suspiró con fuerza, definitivamente cada faceta de Vincent le provocaba sensaciones distintas, pero esta vez las estaba experimentando todas juntas!, las mariposas, el arder en su cara, la piel de gallina, su mente vacía y llena al mismo tiempo… y adicionalmente aquellas extrañas contracciones en sus partes más intimas que tanto la habían confundido durante aquellos sueños eróticos y aquel día de playa. Que bien y extraño se sentían todas esas cosas mezcladas, y aunque esta era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre en esta situación (claro con su consentimiento, lo ocurrido con Génesis no cuenta ¬¬), no le importaba en lo absoluto, porque ese hombre era Vincent, el chico que ella quería, y él la quería también…

Tomó al chico más arriba de la nuca alborotando sus azabaches y guiándole el ritmo a seguir en la exploración de su cuello femenino, él beso cada rincón que conseguía, pasó por su clavícula y fue subiendo de nuevo a los labios de la muchacha con sensualidad uniéndose en un beso más profundo que el anterior.

Poco a poco fue recostándose sobre la grama atrapando a la chica entre sus brazos y guiándola a posarse sobre él aun sin dejar de besarla con más fuerza y pasión cada vez. El beso se fue agotando a la par del aire y lentamente fueron separándose para mirarse fijamente. Ella mantenía una enorme sonrisa pintada en sus labios con una mirada terriblemente seductora, sus cabellos cortos y despeinados rozaban el rostro del Ex Turco que también se mantenía con una expresión perdida, sonriente y provocativa a la vez. Él extendió su mano al rostro de la chica y la acarició en la mejilla dulcemente, esta respondió con un suspiro.

Vincent: Me estas volviendo loco

Yuffie: A veces es bueno volverse locos por momentos…

Dijo ella con picardía acariciando con la punta de su dedo su masculino pecho por encima de la delgada camiseta roja, el le devolvió una mirada cómplice, incitándola a seguir con el juego.

Vincent: Quizás tengas razón

Dijo rodeándola y atrayéndola hacia él pausadamente, ella soltó una risita jocosa y rozó su nariz casi por accidente logrando así un nuevo roce de sus bocas, un simple truco para avivar las cosas

Vincent: Estas segura de esto?

Ella sonrió más ampliamente acorralándolo contra la hierba

Yuffie: Volvámonos locos un rato, si Vince?

El muchacho mostró sus dientes blancos en un gesto de aceptación y nuevamente atrapó los labios de ella con intensidad. Poco a poco sus manos comenzaron a juguetear por la espalda de ella, acariciando la parte baja de la espalda, subiendo siguiendo el camino de su columna provocando que Yuffie lo mordiera pícaramente de vez en cuando mientras ambos reían intermitentemente durante el beso. Se fue deslizando por debajo de la corta camisa azul de ella levantándola levemente, explorando cada poro de piel en la espalda de Yuffie.

Ella por su parte hacia de las suyas con sus piernas, los roces indecentes provocados por las caricias clandestinas comenzaban a despertar el instinto dentro de Vincent; sentir ese pequeño y cálido cuerpo sobre él era algo indescriptible, en el fondo se le hacía difícil creer que estuviera pasando todo esto, solo rogó a todos los dioses del olimpo para que nada fuera un sueño, que en cualquier instante podría acabar.

Yuffie rozó sin intención su entre pierna provocando un leve gemido en él, la ninja lo notó y paró el beso con algo de indecisión. Lo miró fijamente varios segundos esperando respuestas, ella no sabía como llevar el ritmo de estas cosas, así que él tendría que enseñarle.

Rozó sus labios suavemente y comenzó nuevamente con el jugueteó de lenguas mientras iba despojando a la ninja de su primera prenda; poco a poco fue subiendo la camisita por su espalda estrecha y ella lo fue ayudando cuando la vestidura llegó a sus brazos.

Un pequeño sostén blanco protegía dulcemente sus atributos de chica, a Vincent le fascinó la perspectiva que tenía bajo de ella, pero quiso verla más detalladamente por lo cual se fue incorporando sobre la grama junto con ella. Quedaron sentados frente a frente y el Ex Turco no podía parar de mirarla, ahora parecía el ángel más inocente del cielo, en el fondo pensaba que no se merecía tanta pureza contenida en una sola mujer y hasta sintió deseos de dejar hasta aquí la "locura". Pero al sentir las manos de ella sobre sus hombros y como con timidez le retiraba la chaqueta de cuero sus ideas cambiaron nuevamente; la ayudó con dicha tarea y seguidamente ambos lo despojaron de su camiseta roja quedando su torso desnudo ante la luz de la llamas. Él era simplemente majestuoso, su cuerpo proporcionado y seductor nunca terminaría de emborracharla visualmente, le encantaba todo él.

Vincent: Vamos muy rápido?

Yuffie: No, no es eso…me encanta verte sin camisa, nada más xD

El rió con relativa fuerza comparada con sus risas diarias y pellizcó con inocencia una de sus redondas mejillas.

Vincent: Eres tan pura, tan inocente… no merezco semejante bendición…

Yuffie sonrió con melancolía y tomó su rostro enmarcado entre sus manos

Yuffie: No digas eso nunca más, sino me enojaré de veras, oíste?

El sonrió con resignación y deslizó su mano gruesa por la piel aterciopelada de ella, primero su cuello, su brazo, su abdomen, hasta su barbilla. Cada caricia Yuffie la disfrutó con sus ojos cerrados soltando uno que otro suspiro satisfecho, cual minino. Él prefirió no decir nada más, sus instintos estaban comenzando a desatarse, y esta vez no quería luchar contra ellos, alzó el rostro de la chica uniendo de nuevo sus labios mientras ella lo tomaba por el cuello.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta sus manos ya estaban sobre el broche de su bracier detrás de su espalda, lo desabrochó lentamente, dejándolo aún en si sitió. Yuffie sintió un nuevo escalofrío, este era definitivamente un paso más grande, pronto su torso quedaría indefenso ante los ojos de él, pero ella quería aquello, no quería detenerse, estas sensaciones eran demasiado intensas como para detenerlas de pronto, no podía, ni quería hacerlo.

Los labios del muchacho patinaron nuevamente por el cuello de la chica acabando en su hombro, y con sus dedos poco a poco fue desplazando la primera tira del sostén dejando a cada paso uno y otro beso. La tira abandonó el brazo con la ayuda de la kunoichi, Vincent la vio directo a los ojos encontrándose con una mirada decidida e inquieta… Yuffie siempre era impaciente para todo xD y lleno de deseos y decisión procedió con el otro cordón sin dudar. Aplicó el mismo procedimiento, solo que esta vez se permitió mordisquear suavemente la piel y la tira, retirándola así con sus dientes y haciendo caer el resto del bracier.

Vincent alzó su vista y se encontró con los pequeños senos de la chica, aquellos que lo habían maravillado la noche anterior con su suavidad y confort. No pudo evitar admirarse ante el panorama, sus proporciones no eran para nada grandes, pero a él le resultó la vista más hermosa que había tenido en su vida.

Ante la mirada fija, el rubor del rostro de Yuffie se intensificó aún más y por inercia se dispuso a cubrir sus pechos, avergonzada de lo pequeños que le podían parecer. Vincent sonrió y con su mano le fue indicando que no hiciera eso, que no lo privara de tan maravillosa vista. Retiró los brazos cruzados de la ninja, la tomó de la barbilla incitándola a alzar su carita roja y en tono sublime le dijo:

Vincent: Así como eres, eres bella… y así me gustas

Los ojos de Yuffie destellaron con fuerza y su rubor se intensificó, él le dio un beso fugaz y seguidamente se acercó a su oído susurrándole

Vincent: Te deseo Yuffie… déjame disfrutar tu belleza…

Ella contuvo el aliento ante semejante petición, cerró sus ojos y sonrió satisfecha, ella deseaba lo mismo, disfrutar de cada segundo junto a él esa noche, en su cabeza no cabía otra cosa, quería estar con él así…

Yuffie: Quiero disfrutar esto también…quiero que tu me enseñes

No se dijo más, Vincent selló sus labios con los de la chica y segundos luego ya la había tumbado sobre la hierba incorporándose sobre ella. La beso con más fuerza que las veces anteriores, con más ansiedad pero con el mismo respeto que le debía, después de todo era la primera vez que estaba con una chica virgen, debía ir con cuidado para hacerla vivir una experiencia inolvidable.

Sus manos fueron subiendo por sus largas piernas, acariciando sus reconfortables muslos, siguió hasta su abdomen el cual acarició con lujuria provocando en la chica un nuevo gemido, desviándolo del beso y volviendo su atención a los pechos.

Recordó entonces como con sus antiguas amantes siempre disfrutaba jugueteando entre los senos de ellas, siempre le había maravillado esta parte femenina, aunque esta era la primera vez que exploraría unos tan pequeños, eso despertó más sus ansias y curiosidad. Los sonrosados pezones de la chica punzaban inquietantes, tentadores, clandestinos, rogándole ser poseídos por él. No había razón para esperar más, con la punta de su dedo índice comenzó a delinear el contorno del seno izquierdo, suave y pausadamente despertando la ansiedad en Yuffie; rozó su pezón rígido provocando un breve éxtasis en la chica, allí Vincent comprobó la sensibilidad que ella poseía en esa zona, sonrió contento de poder llegar a lograr grandes cosas con esa información. Sin falta acercó su boca al seno y atrapó el pezón con sus labios, acariciándolo suavemente y humedeciéndolo en cada contacto. Yuffie no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto ante esto gimiendo con fuerza una y otra vez. La lengua de él comenzó a delinear el frágil pecho y poco a poco Vincent fue apoderándose cada vez más de él mientras acariciaba el otro con urgencia.

Que deliciosos eran! Los más dulces y suaves que había probado en su vida, firmes, sencillos, reconfortantes e inocentes, un sin fin de atributos que lo hacían alucinar e ir en busca de más. Yuffie gruñía y gemía con más fuerza cada segundo y tomó entre sus dedos los largos cabellos de él acariciando con ellos su propio cuerpo en una búsqueda inconciente de más placer. Vincent los acarició con más pasión mientras la besaba en los labios disfrutando una vez más de sus fantásticos atributos, los más excitantes que había deleitado jamás. Yuffie solo se dejaba llevar por aquello, un sin fin de corrientazos encendían su cuerpo dejando tras de ellos uno y otro suspiró jadeante que al penetrar los oídos de Vincent solo lograban excitarlo más.

Yuffie clavó sus cortas uñas en la amplia espalda de él haciéndolo soltar un nuevo gemido ansioso

Yuffie: Vince… sigue Vince, no vayas a parar…

Rogó la chica, él fue patinando sobre su abdomen estilizado lamiendo cada espacio que alcanzaba y pellizcándolo suavemente con sus dientes, recorrió con su lengua ahora el medio de sus senos y llegó a su cuello en el cual concentró su atención varios minutos. Yuffie colocó sus piernas a ambos lados de la cadera de él abrazándolo suavemente y entre el vaivén de sus besos y caricias sintió como el miembro de Vincent cobraba cada vez más rigidez rozando casi accidentalmente con el sexo de ella sobre su ropa haciéndola descubrir su propia humedad. Recordó entonces lo que Tifa le dijo, así que eso era excitarse…pues en la realidad se sentía mucho mejor que en los sueños!

Vincent: Yuffie…

Suspiró él inconscientemente y lentamente su mano se posó insinuante sobre el botón del short, lo desabrochó y se sentó sobre ella para retirar con más comodidad esa prenda que ya comenzaba a estorbarles, ella lo ayudó con gusto sin dejar de sonreírle y él lo arrojó lejos con una risita cómplice plasmada en su cara. Él se disponía a besarla nuevamente pero Yuffie le negó con el dedo pícaramente a la vez que colocaba su mano sobre la hebilla del cinturón de Vincent desabrochándolo sensualmente con un baile de sus manos. El volvió a sonreír y la ayudó en su faena, bajó la cremallera y junto a ella retiró el pantalón de cuero quedando solo con su pantaloncillo negro.

Yuffie: Así esta mejor ^^

Él se posó sobre su joven cuerpo nuevamente acercando su cara a la de ella

Vincent: Tus deseos son órdenes

Y pausadamente fue deslizando su mano por el muslo femenino hasta quedar insinuante en las estrechas caderas. Ella se mordió el labio inferior con lujuria disfrutando del rozar de sus cabellos largos sobre su pecho y de su torso sudado sobre su abdomen. Aruñó su pecho musculoso retándolo a continuar, él enloqueció ante esto y la besó con urgencia adentrando lo más que pudo su lengua en la boca de ella y acariciando despacio y con timidez la suave piel de sus glúteos. Ella dobló su pierna atrapando nuevamente las caderas de él presionando de nuevo ambos sexos sobre la ropa. Sería cuestión de tiempo para que aquellas prendas también dijeran adiós, sobre aquella delicada tela podía sentir la humedad de la chica, pero eso no le sería suficiente, sabía que a ella tampoco. Por ello deslizó su otra mano sobre las pantis blancas de la chica acariciando sus partes intimas sobre la ropa, haciendo liberar de los labios de Yuffie un clandestino sonido proveniente del pasar del aire por sus dientes comprimidos.

Hace cuanto deseó tenerla así, hacerla parte de él, disfrutar de toda su inocencia e ingenuidad en ese instante no había nada más importante en el mundo, solo ella.

Yuffie: Vin…cent…

Suspiró ella suavemente concluyendo la última sílaba con un grito lascivo que estalló en sus oídos como una bomba, esto era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, ella era demasiado perfecta como para ser real…

Ella deslizo sus manos por toda su amplia espalda rasguñándolo suavemente y jugando con aquellos cabellos que se infiltraban sin querer. Él besó un costado de su cuello subiendo hasta la oreja y mordiéndola con lujuria, Yuffie dio un pequeño bote ante esto y casi inconscientemente posó sus manos sobre el boxer negro del hombre, insinuante. Este la miró a los ojos fijamente y ella le sonrió con picardía…a veces odiaba que hiciera aquello, pero hoy era perfecto, esa simple sonrisa era capaz de convencerlo de muchas cosas, y hoy no se lo iba a pensar dos veces antes de complacerla.

Vincent la ayudó en su faena retirando en pocos instantes la única prenda que le quedaba, quedando completamente desnudo sobre Yuffie. Ella admiró tan maravillosa escena con la boca entreabierta sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Vincent no pudo evitar incomodarse.

Vincent: Que pasa? Algo anda mal?

Yuffie: Eh?...no, no es eso… es que… es la primera vez que veo a un hombre completamente desnudo en vivo y directo, normalmente los veía en libros de biología xD

Vincent sonrió ampliamente ante la inocencia que ella irradiaba, le parecía demasiado hermoso todo su ser inexperimentado. Se inclinó hacia ella rozando sus labios seductoramente

Vincent: Y te gusta lo que ves?

Preguntó con voz provocativa rozando con su lengua la boca de ella. Yuffie se mordió el labio inferior con lujuria.

Yuffie: Me encanta

Y esta vez fue ella quien lo besó. Poco a poco Vincent volvió a deslizar sus caricias por sus piernas delgadas mientras bajaba sus besos nuevamente por sus hombros y pechos. Se detuvo sobre la delicada prenda de algodón y volvió a enfrentarla visualmente

Vincent: Puedo verte yo también?

Yuffie: A estas alturas esa pregunta es algo tonta no? xD

El torció su labio con jocosidad y besó esta vez su vientre a la vez que iba retirando el blumer de la chica con delicadeza, ella lo ayudaba colocándose en las posiciones más cómodas posibles mientras con los ojos cerrados se deleitaba con los besos chorreados ahora por sus piernas.

La última prenda voló por los aires y Vincent se incorporó sobre la chica para contemplarla como Dios la trajo al mundo. Ella era simplemente un ángel, dulce, delicado, frágil, tímida, con su cuerpo pequeño pero cálido y suave, y dentro de su ser muy en el fondo albergaba una fierecilla que estaba deseoso de despertar; quería explorar todas las facetas de la ninja.

Vincent: A mi también me gusta lo que veo en ti

Ella sonrojada sonrió con timidez, al notarlo Vincent decidió comenzar de nuevo pero con un ritmo algo más pausado para hacerla sentir más cómoda ahora que ambos estaban desnudos; ahora venía lo difícil, debía tratarla con mucho más cuidado, cada caricia sería dada en los puntos exactos y en los momentos exactos para hacerla sentir lo más deseada posible, quería consentirla, complacerla en todos sus caprichos.

Lamió con la punta de su lengua su pezón que parecía estallar de gozo y Yuffie arqueó la espalda al sentir unos suaves mordiscos, reconfortantes, mordiscos que aceleraron las susodichas contracciones.

Yuffie: Ahh…

Gimió Yuffie con satisfacción, él acarició su cabello dulcemente y tomó sus labios con su boca suave y pausadamente, intentando calmarla para su próxima maniobra. Su mano jugueteó alrededor de su ombligo bajando, lenta y cuidadosamente, rozando sus vellos púbicos, acariciando los labios de su intimidad con sutileza. Los suspiros de Yuffie se hicieron más fuertes y repetitivos aumentando la temperatura en el cuerpo de Vincent, a veces esos gemidos quedaban atrapados entre los besos de ambos, pero cuando el chico separó con dos de sus dedos las puertas de su flor femenina y comenzó a acariciar su húmedo interior con su dedo índice no hubo beso que valiera para acallar los estallidos de placer. Un gemido tras otro, cada vez más rápido, acompañados de la repetición continua del nombre del joven, y una que otra suplica de "más" era lo que incitaba a Vincent a aventurarse, jugueteando así con el pequeño botón de su clítoris provocando otro chillido de éxtasis.

Yuffie ya tenía la mente nublada, Vincent era magnifico, así de simple, le impresionaba lo metodológico que era hasta para este tipo de cosas, cada caricia, cada beso había sido dado con suma minuciosidad, queriendo así cuidarla y complacerla en todo aún sin ella pedirlo, todas estas sensaciones que le estaba provocando definitivamente la estaban volviendo loca, y eso le encantaba! Sus pensamientos pararon ante una fuerte contracción en su sexo, y otra, y otra hasta que chilló con fuerza alcanzando así, lo que podría ser algo muy cercano al orgasmo. Ella no podía más, tomó el rostro de Vincent y lo besó con desesperó teniéndolo en pocos minutos bajo de ella, parando el contacto solo por la falta de aire.

Vincent: Uff…fierecilla

Yuffie: Verás que tan fiera puedo ser

Dijo con tono provocativo, tanto así que hasta ella misma se impresiono con el sonido que exhaló sin querer. Todo este tiempo Vincent se había preocupado por complacerla y hacerla sentir cómoda; ahora era su turno de satisfacerlo.

Comenzó con un beso húmedo y fugaz, bajó por su cuello rozando con su lengua su manzana de Adán y este estiró su cabeza hacia atrás para darle mayor libertad. Ella lo miró a los ojos con pasión y aruñó su pecho con una mezcla de suavidad y fuerza indescriptible que provocó en Vincent un suspiro estremecedor; Yuffie se complació con su expresión, al parecer lo estaba haciendo bastante bien para ser su primera vez, así que decidió proseguir sin complejos; besó sus pectorales duros y mordisqueó su pezón masculino con arrebato a la vez que lo humedecía con su lengua. Vincent no pudo evitar un gemido ronco a la vez que arqueaba su espalda, dentro de poco llegaría al límite, pero quería seguir disfrutando de las caricias de Yuffie, le provocaba mucha curiosidad las ideas que estuvieran surcando la mente de la kunoichi.

Ella con dos de sus dedos acarició su abdomen y sus sutiles cuadritos a la vez que acercaba nuevamente su rostro al de él. Vincent tragó grueso al sentir como Yuffie seguía bajando su mano sin tabúes y al sentir el roce en sus partes íntimas se quedó congelado. Yuffie sonrió satisfecha y colocó su mano en la punta del miembro erecto de Vincent, deleitándose con su firmeza y grosor, él la deseaba de verás, ya podía estar segura de ello. Comenzó a deslizar su mano a lo largo del sexo del chico, de abajo hacia arriba, de arriba hacia abajo. Vincent terminó por enloquecer, gimió, chilló, dejó pasar el aire entre sus dientes, cerró sus ojos con fuerza intentando contenerse un poco más de tiempo.

Vincent:…..a….aprendes….rápido…..no?

Dijo con voz entrecortada a causa de los jadeos.

Yuffie: Soy una excelente alumna, profesor

Dijo mientras incrementaba la velocidad, hasta que al fin Vincent soltó un bramido estremecedor y se arrojó sobre la ninja con fiereza dejando su pequeño cuerpo bajo su excitado ser. Ya no podía más. Volvió a adentrar sus manos en los genitales de la chica sintiendo el erótico lubricante entre sus dedos, ella estaba lista para recibirlo…sería ya hora?

Yuffie lo miró sonrojada y el fue sintiendo como la chica poco a poco abría sus piernas más y más. Él bajó la mirada y luego la encaró algo sorprendido

Vincent: Yuffie…

Las orbes grises de la chica mostraban un brillo de ilusión, una pizca de miedo y otro poco de seguridad, ella ya no tenía duda

Yuffie: Hazlo Vince…quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo…

Vincent calló ante esto y no pudo evitar comenzar a reflexionar…ella estaba segura, estaba dispuesta a entregarse completamente a él, entregarle su castidad, su dulzura, su amor…estaba dispuesta a entregarle lo más valioso para una mujer…su virginidad…de verdad Yuffie lo quería tanto para llegar a ello?...sería él digno de tanta gracia y belleza?...no quería lastimarla, temía hacerlo, temía terminar acabando con lo más bonito que ella tenía, la flor de su inocencia, quien era él para merecer tanta bendición? Él no quería que luego de esta noche todo se acabara, que fuera un ataque de locura cuyos restos, al día siguiente se disolverían como el polvo, no quería eso para ella, no quería eso para ambos…

Vincent:… Esto es una locura…no voy a hacerlo

Yuffie: Q-Que?

Vincent captó el aire de molestia en ese reclamo, y es que se veía en sus ojos grises, estaba molesta y confundida…y el se sintió como el mayor hijo de puta del planeta

Vincent: Lo siento Yuffie…no puedo hacerte esto…

Yuffie: Pero porque? Si íbamos tan bien! Es que no quieres? O es que no te estaba gustando?

Vincent: No, no es nada de eso…todo iba perfecto, tu me encantas, claro que quiero hacerlo y más contigo…pero…

Yuffie:…..pero?

Notó la suplica expresada en esa palabra, probablemente la estaba haciendo sentirse la mujer más ridícula de este mundo, humillada, ultrajada

Vincent: Pero temo lo que pueda pasar después Yuffie!, temo terminar haciéndote daño, que termines teniendo una mala experiencia, que luego de esto no quieras volver a verme, que me odies…no quiero que te arrepientas de esto Yuffie…no lo soportaría…no quiero lastimarte…

Hubo un largo e intenso silencio…Las llamas parecían estar más avivadas que nunca, y Vincent aún no se atrevía a levantar su vista

Vincent: Además… que pasaría si tu quedaras…

Pero unos pequeños dedos sellaron sus labios, y una sonriente chica contemplaba su expresión atónita desde abajo.

Yuffie: Que tonto eres!

Vincent:?

Yuffie sonrió más ampliamente, retiró los dedos de sus labios y los bajó hasta su mejilla acariciándola suavemente

Yuffie: Yo también le tengo miedo a muchas cosas, todo esto es nuevo para mi …pero si hay algo que no tengo son dudas…quiero hacer esto, quiero compartir esta experiencia contigo…quiero que seas mi primer hombre…

Vincent: Pero…

Yuffie: Temes que pueda quedar embarazada?

Vincent abrió sus ojos con fuerza sorprendido de cómo leyó sus pensamientos

Yuffie: por eso no te preocupes, fui al ginecólogo con Tifa y me encontraron un quiste en los ovarios, para quitarlo me recetaron pastillas anticonceptivas, así que soy estéril temporalmente, hace rato me tomé la que me tocaba

Vincent:…

Yuffie: Y si es por enfermedades…yo estoy sana, y sé que tu estas sano, sino no hubieras llegado tan lejos, me equivoco? ^^

Vincent:…Yuffie…

Yuffie:…Vincent…yo estoy completamente segura de esto…quiero hacer el amor contigo…

Vincent suspiró ante tal confesión…era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba de esa manera con lo referente a la sexualidad…si, es verdad…él había practicado sexo muchas veces en su vida….pero pocas veces había hecho el amor…

Vincent: Porqué yo?...porqué alguien tan pulcra como tu escogería estar con alguien como yo?...

Esta vez ella mostró una pequeña porción de sus dientes risueña, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban nuevamente rosadas

Yuffie: Porque te amo Vincent…

El tiempo se congeló en ese instante, Vincent abrió sus ojos de par en par y su boca entreabierta no fue capaz de emitir algún sonido…¿Amor?...Hace cuanto deseo escuchar a alguien decirle eso? Era la primera vez que una mujer se expresaba así de él, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia por esa frase que tanto espero oír de Lucrecia….. y ahora era dicha por Yuffie, una mezcla de sentimientos lo embargo; y entre ellos el que más resaltó fue el de felicidad, estaba enternecido, había alguien en el mundo que lo quería lo suficiente como para afirmar que lo amaba, él lo sabía, Yuffie lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, sus orbes grises brillantes se lo confirmaban. El no pudo hacer más que sonreír y acariciar su mejilla con ternura, Yuffie captó la diferencia de esa sonrisa, era diferente, parecía un niño complacido con esa expresión cándida; ella también le sonrió.

Vincent: Gracias Yuffie…prometo retribuirte todo lo maravilloso que me has hecho sentir…

Yuffie: Vince…

La voz de Vincent era temblorosa intentando contener la emoción y las ansias, debía ir de espacio; ya estaba seguro, después de esta noche solo podrían restar vivencias maravillosas para ambos, al diablo el miedo!.

Bajó su rostro con lentitud hasta atrapar los labios de la ninja con suavidad, su mano se deslizó a lo largo de todo su cuerpo volviendo a crear chispas de éxtasis, Yuffie le mordió el labio con picardía y al llegar la gruesa mano del pistolero al muslo de la kunoichi con movimientos suaves y cuidadosos fue indicándole que abriera sus piernas. Poco a poco Yuffie fue obedeciendo preparándose para esta nueva experiencia, suspiró decidida, Vincent lo notó; buscó la posición más cómoda posible y lentamente fue acariciando el sexo de Yuffie con su miembro abriéndose paso despacio. Yuffie contuvo el aire inconscientemente y sintió como poco a poco Vincent la iba penetrando, una sensación de incomodidad le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Vincent: Si quieres que me detenga solo dilo…

Le susurró al oído, dándole a entender que todo lo que pasara de aquí en adelante sería solo con su consentimiento, él estaba dispuesto a parar si ella así lo deseaba

Yuffie: Esta bien, continua…

El obedeció, penetró más profundamente, esta vez provocando ligeros dolores, el Ex turco sintió entonces aquella pequeña barrera, el famoso virgo, al traspasarlo todo terminaría, Yuffie perdería su virginidad, la cosa más santa y casta para una mujer wutainense.

Yuffie: No te detengas, sigue Vince, porfavor…..

Él suspiró y con decisión empujó con fuerza rompiendo la dichosa barrera, un estallido de dolor fue expulsado de los labios de Yuffie; eso destrozó a Vincent, sabía cuanto debió haberle dolido, pues incluso él sintió cierta molestia al romperla, pero recordó su petición anterior, no debía detenerse.

Yuffie dejó caer un par de lagrimillas expresando su dolor, sintió como unos dedos gruesos las retiraban con dulzura

Vincent: Lo siento, tendré más cuidado

Yuffie cesó el llanto y asintió con la cabeza, Vincent dejó patinar sus dedos por su cuello y pechos y eso la tranquilizó lo suficiente como para cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar.

Vincent sonrió y sacó su miembro con cuidado, segundos luego volvió a penetrar causando un nuevo chillido ahogado, eso no lo detuvo, continuó en ese vaivén, y solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que Yuffie ya comenzara a calmarse, el dolor se iba disipando dejando a su paso un placentero roce que cada vez le gustaba más a ambos. Vincent recordó entonces esas antiguas sensaciones y nuevamente el instinto comenzó a apoderarse de él al sentir como el sexo de Yuffie lo envolvía suavemente en su humedad, recibiéndolo con los brazos a abiertos; eso lo conllevó a intensificar los movimientos provocando un fuerte gemido lascivo en la ninja. Ella comenzó a sentir como las contracciones se hacían presentes de nuevo abrazando el miembro de Vincent con más fuerza cada vez.

Que maravillosa sensación!, extraña, incomprensible, explosiva, enloquecedora, inquietante!

Yuffie: Vincent…si así Vincent sigue…ahhh…

Vincent enloqueció ante esto, tomó su pezón izquierdo con sus dientes y comenzó a masajearlo con su lengua mientras una de sus manos jugaba con el botón de la intimidad de la chica. Ella gritó con fuerza, sus gemidos se hacían más y más constantes, Vincent también comenzó a emitir gemidos roncos y a sudar frío, salía rápidamente para penetrar con más fuerza cada vez, Yuffie repetía su nombre sin cesar, **Dios es maravillosa** pensó, había olvidado lo bueno que era esto, y más aún, lo maravilloso que era hacer el amor, y más con ella.

Ya luego de varios minutos ambos estaban llegando a sus límites, las energías se iban agotando, Yuffie sentía que aquellas contracciones la harían explotar, hasta que soltó un grito ensordecedor anunciando el estallido de un fuerte orgasmo…y de repente todo estaba en blanco…se sintió flotando, como cuando de pequeña soñaba con volar entre las nubes, sentía su cuerpo pesado y agotado, pero una sensación de felicidad y ligereza la embargaba, y la hacía sentir maravillosamente bien…el aire era puro, limpio y fresco…la vida no podía ser más perfecta…todo era perfecto…

Un bramido ronco la hizo volver lentamente, un bramido emitido por Vincent, cuyas cascadas de sudor eran depositadas sobre el vientre de la ninja. Entrecortada sintió como el miembro de Vincent perdía firmeza dentro de ella y en poco tiempo sintió como él lo retiraba. Ella abrió los ojos logrando tener una perspectiva nublada del rostro sonriente del pistolero, y momentos luego él se dejó caer al lado del cuerpo de la chica, respirando agitadamente.

Yuffie parpadeó intentando reaccionar…si esto era un sueño, no quería despertar nunca. Vincent sintió como la pequeña desnudez de la chica se posaba sobre él, acariciando su pecho con ternura, él acarició el corto cabello de su amante y la besó en la frente.

Yuffie: Ha sido maravilloso

Vincent: Si…tu eres maravillosa

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó con más fuerza

Vincent: Gracias Yuffie…

Ella no comprendía muy bien porqué le daba las gracias, pero poco le importaba ambos estaban bien así y eso era lo importante…sin embargo ella aún esperaba que una frase brotara de los labios del Ex turco, un sentimiento que ella sabía que él experimentaba por ella…..pero que quería escucharlo salir de sus labios…

Yuffie: Y…no me lo dirás?

Vincent: …Decir que?

Yuffie: Tu sabes…

Vincent arqueó una ceja, ¿Qué quería que dijera?...que la amaba?...y acaso no era eso obvio? La amaba con todo su ser! Pensó haberlo dejado plasmado con actos…acaso quería que lo dijera también?...jejeje, él se rió en su mente, tenía ganas de decírselo, pero para él era algo difícil, nunca le había dicho eso a nadie, ni siquiera a Lucrecia…

Vincent:…Pues, sabes que ese tipo de cosas se me hacen algo complicadas…pero…

Yuffie colocó un dedo sobre sus labios acallándolo y negando con la cabeza

Yuffie: No importa Vince, yo sé que me quieres, y quiero que me lo digas cuando te nazca decírmelo ^^

Vincent: Yuffie…

Yuffie: Yo seré paciente, no te preocupes

Vincent la abrazó con fuerza y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Vincent: Deberíamos dormirnos ya

Yuffie: Si, estoy agotada xD

Vincent se rió entre dientes complacido por esta noche que….. "Leviatán" les había dado, quizás? xD, esa noche inolvidable que quedaría grabada en la mente de ambos como su _Primera vez_, porque era la primera vez que ambos _hacían el amor_

x x x x x x x x x x x x

**_Fin del capítulo 21_**

**Bing! Bing! (Suenan fuegos artificiales ensordecedores xD) Wiiii! Aquí estoy! La Universidad no me ha matado aún xDDDD. He concluido el capi más esperado por todos! Al fin el Lemon!...espero que les haya gustado x( , no se, a mi me pareció muy normalito, es que no puedo concebir otra manera de que Yuffie tuviera su primera vez, como dije espero que haya sido de su agrado y espero sus opiniones, gracias a las nuevas personas que se han incorporado a la lectura del fic y a los que aún me siguen. Ya falta poco para terminar! Solo les pido paciencia. Bueno me despido por ahora. Arigatto and Sayonara!**

**Atte: Blankfans**


End file.
